Nuevas Oportunidades
by Aaron Oasis
Summary: Naruto Namikaze el respetado líder de la 1ra división de la Alianza, y futuro séptimo Hokage, murió en una brutal batalla con Madara e Itachi Uchiha, al final de la 4ta guerra ninja. Ahora se encuentra es su cuerpo de 13, en otro mundo. Con una Nueva oportunidad nuestro Héroe intentara vivir tranquilamente, solo que es un imán de problemas... y mujeres. NarutoxHarem
1. Prologo

**Pov NN**

Sangre… lo logre… termino la guerra… finalmente vengue a mi maestro… traje la paz… pero yo no lo voy a lograr…

-Sensei, vamos resista usted lo logro finalmente termino esta guerra… no puede rendirse aun – mi vista esta nublada pero aun reconozco esa voz

-Konohamaru… cuídalos sé que serás un buen Hokage

-No sensei usted debe ser el Hokage, se lo prometió al Sexto usted va a ser el séptimo y yo el octavo… así era el trato, así que por favor sensei no se rinda

-El tiene razón sensei tou-san se enojara mucho si se reúne con el tan pronto – otra voz conocida

-No solo ellos Ryuu-sama y Jin-sama también se enfadaran con usted si reúne con ellos tan pronto – una voz femenina también la recuerdo

-Lo siento chicos di todo de mi… ya no creo… que yo… cuiden de nee-san y a Shio pero sobre todo cuídense entre ustedes

-Rin-sama y Shio-senpai lo mataran si se atreva morir sensei… ellas no puede perder a alguien mas – la voz de Konohamaru se escucha distante

-No sensei usted dijo que estaría siempre conmigo… no puede dejarme – realmente soy un mal maestro me enamoro de un chica menor que aparte era mi alumna y ahora la dejo sola… realmente soy un maestro muy malo

-Lo siento… yo realmente los quiero… cuídense… - ya no puedo mas un grito de dolor se aleja de mi y luego nada.

* * *

 **Pov Iruka**

-¡Muere demonio! – mi compañero de trabajo Mizuki acaba de apuñalar a Naruto en el abdomen… no puede ser yo falle… yo deje que asesinara a Naruto

-¡Naruto! ¡No! – ¿cómo es posible? Naruto acaba de caer al piso desangrando se… porque soy tan débil deje que matara a Naruto

-¡Lo logre soy un héroe! Hice lo que siempre debió hacerse ¡asesinar a este estúpido demonio! – su risa maniaca era lo único que podía escuchar mientras que veía el cuerpo inerte de Naruto – ahora acabare también contigo Iruka y me iré con Orochimaru-sama para que me de todo lo que realmente merezco

-¡El no era un demonio!

-Hahahahaha… que ingenuo eres Iruka, el obviamente era el zorro en su forma humana, que solo buscaba la destrucción de la aldea, no se como ese idiota del Hokage lo había dejado vivir tanto tiempo, seguramente ya se volvió senil con la edad

-¡No hables así de el!

-No sé como puedes defender a ese asqueroso demonio, que mato a tus padres

-El no es un demonio el era ¡Naruto Uzumaki ninja de la aldea de la hoja!

-Es Namikaze, Naruto Namikaze – no es posible Naruto estaba de pie, y la herida en su abdomen se estaba cerrando – futuro Hokage de Konoha

-No es posible – Naruto estaba vivo y en su mano derecha se estaba formando una esfera

-Tu bastardo me quisiste matar y eso lo vas pagar… - mi corazón se helo cuando dijo eso tanto odio tanto poder me impidan respirar veo Mizuki ya se había orinado en los pantalones – **¡Rasengan!** – grito antes de moverse a una velocidad inhumana y estrellar le espera en el pecho a Mizuki que salió volando varios metros hasta estrellarse en un árbol

-¿Naruto? – pregunte mientras se giraba a verme como si nunca me hubiera visto antes

-¿Iruka? – fue lo único que dijo antes de desmayarse

* * *

 **NA**

 **Vale este es prologo de esta que es mi primera historia, por mi estilo de narrativa las pelas no son mi fuerte ademas de que la mayor parte es dialogo, creo que lo que mejor se me da es el desarrollo de personajes. El primer capitulo lo subiré mañana... espero publicar un capitulo todos los viernes. Espero que les guste y cualquier critica es bienvenida.**

 **See Ya**

 **Aaron O**


	2. Capitulo 1 Una nueva oportinidad

**Capitulo 1**

 **Pov NN**

Sangre… lo logre… termino la guerra… finalmente vengue a mi maestro… traje la paz… pero yo no lo voy a lograr…

-Sensei, vamos resista usted lo logro finalmente termino esta guerra… no puede rendirse aun – mi vista esta nublada pero aun reconozco esa voz

-Konohamaru… cuídalos sé que serás un buen Hokage

-No sensei usted debe ser el Hokage, se lo prometió al Sexto usted va a ser el séptimo y yo el octavo… así era el trato, así que por favor sensei no se rinda

-El tiene razón sensei tou-san se enojara mucho si se reúne con el tan pronto – otra voz conocida

-No solo ellos Ryuu-sama y Jin-sama también se enfadaran con usted si reúne con ellos tan pronto – una voz femenina también la recuerdo

-Lo siento chicos di todo de mi… ya no creo… que yo… cuiden de nee-san y a Shio pero sobre todo cuídense entre ustedes

-Rin-sama y Shio-senpai lo mataran si se atreve morir sensei… ellas no puede perder a alguien mas – la voz de Konohamaru se escucha distante

-No sensei usted dijo que estaría siempre conmigo… no puede dejarme – realmente soy un mal maestro me enamoro de un chica menor que aparte era mi alumna y ahora la dejo sola… realmente soy un maestro muy malo

-Lo siento… yo realmente los quiero… cuídense… - ya no puedo mas un grito de dolor se aleja de mi y luego nada.

 **Pov Iruka**

-¡Muere demonio! – mi compañero de trabajo Mizuki acaba de apuñalar a Naruto en el abdomen… no puede ser yo falle… yo deje que asesinara a Naruto

-¡Naruto! ¡No! – ¿cómo es posible? Naruto acaba de caer al piso desangrando se… porque soy tan débil deje que matara a Naruto

-¡Lo logre soy un héroe! Hice lo que siempre debió hacerse ¡asesinar a este estúpido demonio! – su risa maniaca era lo único que podía escuchar mientras que veía el cuerpo inerte de Naruto – ahora acabare también contigo Iruka y me iré con Orochimaru-sama para que me de todo lo que realmente merezco

-¡El no era un demonio!

-Hahahahaha… que ingenuo eres Iruka, el obviamente era el zorro en su forma humana, que solo buscaba la destrucción de la aldea, no se como ese idiota del Hokage lo había dejado vivir tanto tiempo, seguramente ya se volvió senil con la edad

-¡No hables así de él!

-No sé como puedes defender a ese asqueroso demonio, que mato a tus padres

-El no es un demonio el era ¡Naruto Uzumaki ninja de la aldea de la hoja!

-Es Namikaze, Naruto Namikaze – no es posible Naruto estaba de pie, y la herida en su abdomen se estaba cerrando – futuro Hokage de Konoha

-No es posible – Naruto estaba vivo y en su mano derecha se estaba formando una esfera

-Tu bastardo me quisiste matar y eso lo vas pagar… - mi corazón se helo cuando dijo eso tanto odio tanto poder me impidan respirar veo Mizuki ya se había orinado en los pantalones – ¡Rasengan! – grito antes de moverse a una velocidad inhumana y estrellar le espera en el pecho a Mizuki que salió volando varios metros hasta estrellarse en un árbol

-¿Naruto? – pregunte mientras se giraba a verme como si nunca me hubiera visto antes

-¿Iruka? – fue lo único que dijo antes de desmayarse

* * *

 **Varias horas después Hospital de Konoha**

Después de traer a Naruto al hospital, había dado un informe de lo sucedido ahora estaba esperando a que despertara, el Hokage había venido a ver a Naruto para después ir a ver a Mizuki que estaba siendo interrogado. Estaba medio dormido en una silla junto a la cama de Naruto cuando alguien entro a la habitación.

-Tranquilo Iruka solo soy yo – me dijo el Hokage cuando vio que saque un kunai listo para proteger a Naruto

-Lo siento Hokage-sama, con todo lo que paso estoy un poco nervioso – le digo mientras que guardo mi arma

-Lo entiendo – me contesta con un sonrisa sentándose en una de las sillas que había en la habitación

-Hokage-sama me gustaría hablar de algo con usted… sobre mi reporte de la misión, mentí Y ¿Por qué harías algo así? – me pregunta serio

-Porque creí que seria mejor que esto solo usted lo escuchara

-Bien y ¿Qué es?

-Naruto no derroto a Mizuki con lo clones de sombras, de hecho creí que había muerto, cuando lo apuñalo en el pecho, pero se levanto y dijo que no era Naruto Uzumaki sino Namikaze, antes de hacer un esfera de chakra con la que derroto a Mizuki, por lo que escuche dijo que era un Rasengan

-¿Estas seguro? – me pregunto muy desesperada cuando se levanto a una gran velocidad y me sujeto de los hombros mientras que se agarraba la barba pensando – eso es imposible… a menos de que… ¡sus ojos! ¿Viste sus ojos?

-Si

-¿De que color eran?

-Azules no cambiaron en nada solo se veían diferentes más cansados como lo de alguien que vio mucha sangre

-Si no fue eso ¿que fue?

-Disculpe Hokage-sama ¿De que habla?

-De mis padres supongo – una tercera voz había intervenido en nuestra plática… Naruto había despertado

-Naruto – le dije antes de abrazarlo

 **Pov Naruto**

Mi cabeza iba a explotar tantos recuerdo de golpe había sido demasiado para mi, 13 años de recuerdos de una vida que nunca viví habían llegado a mí, de golpe. Toda una vida diferente en un mundo también diferente.

-Hiruzen Sarutobi tercer Hokage de Konoha tenemos que hablar

-¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Naruto? – me dijo mientras dejaba salir todo su instinto asesino con intencionada intimidarme lo que hubiera funciona antes de la guerra

-Relájate Hiruzen

-No hasta que me conteste maldito

-Bien mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze, hijo de Minato Namikaze y Kushiena Uzumaki, excomandante de anbu y mano derecha del sexto Hokage y Hokage interino

-Eso es imposible

-No lo es, en realidad creo que vengo de otro mundo

-¿Qué?

-Acabo de asimilar los recuerdo de mi yo de este mundo y hay muchas diferencias con el mundo que recuerdo, eso sin tener en cuenta, que recuerdo que tenía 27 años no 13

-¿Cómo es posible? – el viejo esta en shock

-No lo sé, antes de despertar en el bosque recuerdo haber peleado en la cuarta gran guerra ninja y morir justo al final de esta

-Y tú ¿cómo sabes quienes eran tus padres?

-En mi mundo si los conocí, de hecho tenía una hermana menor, también en mi mundo a usted jamás lo conocí murió años antes de que yo naciera

-Entonces ¿qué paso con nuestro Naruto? – Iruka me veía preocupado

-No lo sé, pudo haberse fusionado conmigo o su alma fue enviada a mi mundo en un intercambio o quizás simplemente murió – doy mis hipótesis

-No es posible Naruto está muerto – me contesto muy preocupado

-No puedo ayudarte a expiar tus culpas Iruka pero al menos te diré que si termino en mi mundo tendrá una buena vida

-Gracias

-Bien Naruto dime como es tu mundo – Hiruzen me pregunto

-Pues tiene ciertas similitudes con el tuyo aunque en el mío jamás existió el zorro de la nueve colas

-Entonces tú ¿no eras un jinjunriki en tu mundo?

-No aunque no sé qué sea eso

-Es una persona que tiene sellada una bestia con colas en su interior

-¿Cómo yo?

-Si – me contesto con tristeza

-Supongo por tu reacción y lo conocimientos de mi yo de este mundo que mis padres sellaron al zorro dentro de mi

-Si lo siento sé que es demasiada carga

-No yo lo entiendo yo probablemente hubiera hecho lo mismo en su lugar por lo que los entiendo y no le guardo ningún rencor… además de que no es bueno escuchar a escondidas

-Kakashi ¿porque no me sorprende que estés aquí?

-Yo – saludo el nuevo miembro de la conversación

-Kakashi… acaso eres ¿Kakashi Hakate?

-¿Nos conocemos?

-No,pero supongo que te gustaría escuchar lo siguiente

-¿Enserio?

-Oye viejo te dije que servía bajo el mando del sexto ¿no es así?

-Si

-El sexto también fue mi maestro… Obito Uchiha

-¿Obito? – su ojo era una rara combinación de sorpresa y felicidad

-Si, además él y Rin-nee-san le pusieron tu nombre a su hijo - esto causo que el peli blanco soltara un par de lagrimas - según ellos, tú eras ninja más valiente que jamás conocieron

-Me alegra que hayan cumplido sus sueños, ser Hokage y casarse con Rin

-Dime Naruto dijiste que conociste a tus padres – el viejo me pregunto sonriente

-Si aunque a papá lo perdimos muy pronto

-Lo siento

-Si verán yo tenia cuatro el fue a una reunión con los demás Kages pero estos lo traicionaron entre los cuatro trataron de matarlo, pero el consiguió eliminar al Mizukage y a Kazekage, y dejar totalmente fuera de acción a Tsuchikage, antes de derrotar al Raikage, sin embargo sus heridas fueron demasiadas, y no lo consiguió... - no puedo evitar desviar la mirada... por el recuerdo de ese día

-Lo siento Naruto

-Si no importa fue hace mucho… solo que el jamás conoció a Shio

-¿Shio? – pregunto Iruka

-Mi hermana menor

-Ya

-Bueno mamá nos crio sola, aun que Obito-sensei y Rin-nee también ayudaron… bueno cumplí diez me gradué de la academia y Ryuu-jichan me puso…

-¿Ryuu? – el viejo kage me pregunto

-Si Ryuu Senju nieto de Hashirama el primer Hokage

-No lo conozco – el kage se quedo pensando

-¿Enserio? Era su alumno

-Probablemente sea una versión masculina de Tsunade-sama – peli blanco intervino

-Ya veo continua

-Si bueno Ryuu-jichan era el quinto en ese entonces

- _Hacer Tsunade la quinta que idea tan brillante_ – murmuro el kage

-Bueno el equipo 7 en estaba compuesto por Anko Mitarashi, Itachi Uchiha y yo

-Espera ellos son mayores que tu – Iruka me pregunto asombrado

-Enserio en el otro mundo yo era el mayor, de hecho también era mayor que tú, aún recuerdo cuando llamabas aniki y -también cuando pintamos el monumento Hokage juntos, como sea solo estuvimos juntos un año hasta los exámenes chunin, donde los tres pasamos, entonces Jin-sensei me tomo como su aprendiz y me fui de la aldea con ella unos tres años para entrenar

-Disculpa Naruto esta Jin ¿también entreno a tu padre y era compañera de Ryuu?

-Si, también era mi madrina ¿cómo lo saben?

-Jiraya – lo tres contestaron al unísono

-¿Jiraya?

-Si es la versión masculina de Jin en este mundo

-Ya veo y ¿también es un pervertido? – esto causo risas al kage

-Él no es un pervertido es un artista sus libros son fantásticos – el peli blanco defendía a su escritor favorito

-Vaya Kakashi no sabía que te iba el BL

-¿BL? – Se quedó pensando – ¡oh dios no!

-Supongo que Jiraya no escribe Yaoi sino porno

-Si – Iruka

-Genial al menos así ya no estar shipeandome con todos chicos que conozcamos

-¿Se basó en ti para sus libros? – Iruka pregunto intrigado

-Si escribió un serie de 15 libros sobre mi… es algo que prefiero evitar recordar al menos hacían feliz a Rin-nee

-Creo que nos desviamos demasiado ¿que paso cuando volviste?

-Pues el equipo 7 se volvió a reunir, sin embargo no duro mucho el bastardo de Itachi mato a mi novia y luego masacro a su familia además de se unió a un grupo terrorista llamado Kuroi taiyo (sol negro)

-Lo siento Naruto – el kage me miro con consuelo

-Si por cierto ¿quien era tu novia? – Kakashi pregunto

-Anko, habíamos empezado a salir a los pocas semanas de que volví

-Vaya lo siento

-Y después de eso me volví jounin con 17 años y entre anbu, Obito-sensei se volvió Hokage y a lo 18 ya era el comandante de todos los anbu

-Increíble con solo 18 eras comandante anbu – el kage me elogio

-Si bueno solo lo fui un año ya que Obito sensei me degrado a jounin y me puso al mando de un equipo genin

-¿Por qué? – Iruka me pregunto sorprendido

-Si no tiene sentido a menos de que haya cometido un error muy grande – Kakashi secundo la idea

-Fue por mi propia seguridad, me había obsesionado con atrapar a Itachi por lo que me asile de todos

-Ya veo – el viejo estaba muy pensativo

-Al final me asignaron el equipo 7 en el que estaban Kakashi Uchiha, Konohamaru Sarutobi y Satsuki Uchiha

-¿La hermana de Itachi? – el viejo kage me miro sorprendido

-Si ¿cómo sabia eso?

-Sasuke Uchiha es su versión masculina

-Al principio no me gustó la idea de tener que convivir con su hermana pero me di cuenta de que teníamos el mismo objetivo y empezamos a llevarnos bien

-Bien por ti me alegra que tu rencor a Itachi no nublara tu juicio

-Si, me agradaba mucho mi equipo Kakashi y Konohamaru eran muy activos y Satsuki se la pasa regañándolos pero trabajaban bien en equipo al final estuvimos juntos por 5 años…

-¿Qué pasa Naruto? – Iruka me vio preocupado

-Empezó la guerra… la cuarta gran guerra ninja, Itachi y su grupo le declararon la guerra al las 5 naciones…

-Eso es imposible como un grupo podría contra todas la naciones

-Cuando tienes un ejército de más de un millón clones y revives a los mejores ninjas del mundo con el edo tensei es posible – todos quedaron en shock

-Eso suena a un infierno

-Lo fue la guerra duro más de tres años donde perdimos a ciento de buenos shinobis entre ellos a Ryuu-jichan y Jin-sensei al final cuando creí que Itachi se unaria a nosotros para darle el golpe final a el verdadero enemigo nos traiciono… el apuñalo por la espalda a Obito-sensei

-No puede ser – Kakashi me miraba incrédulo

-Además el verdadero líder de Kuroi taiyo Madara Uchiha revivió a los 6 Hokages y junto a Itachi nos patearon el trasero y nos retiramos mamá se sacrificó para que pudiéramos salir de ahí

-Los 6 Hokages, Madara Uchiha e Itachi Uchiha, me parece imposible de igualar

-Lo sé al final yo me enfrente a todos ellos en una batalla final

-Supongo que tu equipo fue contigo

-No, no lo podía arriesgar los si yo fallaba solo ellos podrían proteger a la Alianza

-Estás loco es imposible que tu solo pudieras ganar – Kakashi me regaño

-Subestimas mi poder, además era improbable no imposible

-Naruto no me digas que tu… - el viejo Hokage me veía total mente impactado

-Así es viejo yo patee tu trasero junto el de los demás Hokages y el de los Uchiha solo… aunque bueno me morí

-Que tan endemoniadamente poderoso eres para poder hacer eso… - Kakashi estaba boquiabierto ante la idea de hacer eso

-No tanto utilice todos los trucos sucios que tenía bajo la manga para hacerlo… además de un jutsu secreto

-Y ¿crees poder recuperar todo tu poder? – me pregunto Iruka muy sorprendido

-No lo sé quizás con los años

-¿Por qué esa cara Naruto? – me pregunto el kage después de ver que me deprimí

-Pues… deje muchas cosas atrás que me hubiera gustado hacer…

-Supongo que te iban a nombrar séptimo ¿no?

-Si finalmente iba a cumplir mi sueño de ser Hokage, además de podríamos vivir en paz ya que lo lazos que se habían formado durante la guerra traerían la paz a las 5 naciones, sin tener en cuenta de que me acaba de casar

-Wow felicidades – Iruka me veía feliz – y ¿quién era la afortunada?

-Satsuki – un silencio incomodo recorrió la habitación – ya sé que soy un pésimo maestro por enamorarme de mi estudiante que era 6 años menor, además de ser la hermana menor de Itachi

-No es eso solo que me parece poesía divina Itachi mata a tu primer novia y tu terminas durmiendo con su hermana menor – Kakashi me veía con su ojo sonriente

-¿Y cómo paso?

-No lo sé, un día regresando de una misión fuimos a beber a un bar, y bueno a la mañana siguiente ya no había vuelta atrás

-Oohh…

-Bueno Naruto descansa en 2 días probaremos tus habilidades actuales – el viejo intervino en el momento incomodo

-Me parece bien - Después de eso los tres se retiraron y me dejaron dormir… estaba cansado tantas cosas pasaron en la últimas horas Debería pensar que voy a hacer a partir de ahora… pero será por la mañana por ahora solo necesito dormir.

* * *

Dormía tranquilamente cuando me desperté en una enorme alcantarilla.

-¿Dónde carajos estoy? Que sueño tan raro – entonces veo una enorme puerta con un sello en la cerradura – ya sé dónde estoy… ¡Hey! ¡¿Bola de pelos estas ahí?!

 _ **-¿Cómo? te atreviste a llamarme a mí el gran zorro de las nueve colas el bijuu más poderoso de todo el mundo**_

-Bola de pelos… ¿no te gusta? Que tal bolita de pelos… tampoco quizás pelusa… flufy… pulgas… ¿no? No lo sé nunca le he puesto nombre a ninguna mascota normalmente Shio era la que se encargaba de estas cosas

 _ **-¡¿Qué carajos te pasa? maldito humano no eres más que una bolsa de carne mortal! A la cual podría hacer pedazos en menos de un segundo...**_

-Ya lo sé ¡Filulais!

 _ **-¿Tan siquiera me estas escuchando?**_

-¿Que decías algo?

 _ **-No sé por qué siquiera me molesto con esto**_

-Vamos zorrito no seas así solo te estoy buscando un buen nombre… ya lo sé eres chica y por eso no te gusta ninguna de mi opciones… ya sé serás Panchita

 _ **-¡Deja de decir estupideces y yo ya tengo un nombre es Kurumi!**_

-Kurumi así que si eres una chica

 _ **-¡Eso no importa idiota**_!

-Y porque no vamos estar juntos mucho tiempo así que ¿por qué no conocernos?

 _ **-No es como que quisiera estar contigo solo estoy sella da aquí**_

-Tsundere

 _ **-No me llames tsundere idiota**_

-No te preocupes yo también te quiero

 _ **-Idiota debes dejar de decir tantas estupideces**_

-Bien Kurumi-chan que te parece si redecoramos este lugar es muy tétrico no lo crees… si un sillón aquí, un maceta por -allá y en esa pared un calendario de gatitos, ahora el problema es como meto todo eso en mi mente

 _ **-Eres un idiota ¿no? Es tu mente solo basta con imaginarlo y no me llames Kurumi-chan**_

-Eres una genio Kurumi-tan convertiré esto en una playa

 _ **-Idiota sabes que me quedo con el "chan"**_

-Lo ves Kurumi-chan eres una tsundere en un días me vas a decir _"toma mi poder no es como que me preocupes es solo que no quiero perder ante alguien tan débil"_

 _ **-Que no soy una tsundere**_

-Tranquila Kurumi-chan yo tengo una debilidad por la tsunderes, así que mientras que no te conviertas en un yandere todo estará bien

 _ **-Idiota**_

-Sabes me gustaría poder ver cómo te sonrojas

 _ **-Idiota, que acaso no sabes que yo mate tus padres y que por mi todos te odian**_

-Lo sé y no importa yo no soy el Naruto de este mundo así que a mi nunca me has hecho nada así que solo eres mi inquilina tsundere, Nos vemos Kurumi-chan – le dije antes de irme y convertir mi espacio mental en un isla y el sello en un collar para que pueda explorar la isla

 _ **-Idiota**_

* * *

 **Dos días después**

Acababa de tener mi prueba de habilidad con Kakashi y otros dos anbus, los tres se encontraban tirados en el piso totalmente exhaustos, el viejo me observaba desde un costado junto a un gordito, una piña floja, un rubio oxigenado y un amargado.

-Bien creo que eso es suficiente – el kage me miraba sorprendido – realmente podrías patearle el trasero a un kage

-Te lo dije viejo realmente soy increíble pero no estoy ni cerca de mi mejor nivel

-¿A qué te refieres Naruto?

-Pues mi técnica sigue casi intacta pero físicamente estoy muy mal, tanto mi reflejos como mi velocidad son basura y mi control de chakra es aún peor, aunque gracias a kyubii mis reservas de chakra son mucho más grandes que en ese entonces, también esta **Futon** que esta un nivel aceptable pero mi **Suiton** y **Katon** dan pena ajena pero lo que más me preocupa es que mi **Fuinjutsu** no funciona

-Aun así es sorprendente Naruto-kun ellos son de los ninjas más fuertes de aldea y los dejaste así – Chouza el gordito del grupo me alagaba

-Sí. y en cuanto el consejo se entere será muy problemático – la Piña parlante Shikaku se veía con pocas gana de enfrentarse al consejo

-Sí, no fuera porque yo el que vi 0 todos tus recuerdos jamás lo hubiera creído – el rubio oxige… natural de Inochi también estaba muy sorprendido

-No se preocupen por el consejo ya tenemos una cuartada para eso, les diremos que llevo entrenado con ellos desde que tengo 4 y que también he entenado con Jiraya así no sospecharan nada, además de que intentare llevar un perfil bajo

-Creo que todo esta resuelto, será mejor que vuelvas a casa Naruto

-Adiós viejo-sama

-Cuando te dije que me tuvieras mas respeto no me refería a esto

-Lo sé, nos vemos

-Ese niño hará historia – Hiashi Hyuga veía como el rubio se alejaba

-No hay la menor duda la aldea estará en buenas manos en un futuro – el Kage podía ver su retiro acercándose

 **Pov Kakashi**

-Senpai cuando dijiste que íbamos a pelear contra alguien que podría patear le el trasero a un kage creí que bromeabas – Yugao alias "Neko" se quejaba

-Vamos no estuvo tan mal – intervine levantar sus ánimos

-¡¿De qué hablas? barrio el piso con nosotros y ni siquiera lo hicimos sudar! – Yamato "Tenzo" estaba tan bien quejándose

-Si pero el peleo contra un kage y gano que esperaban que le pudiéramos hacer

-Tienes un punto – Neko me dio la razón

-Si además no tendremos que volver a hacerlo ¿verdad? – Tenzo parecía feliz de no tener que volver a pelear con Naruto

-Sí, no quiero saber quién será el pobre idiota que tendrá que entrenarlo - les dije feliz

 **Un par de horas más tarde**

 **¡Nooooooooo!**

 **Día siguiente**

* * *

 **Pov Dios todo poderoso (omnisciente)**

El salón de los recién graduados estaba muy activo todos se estaba preparando para conocer a sus equipos, los nuevos genin estaban tan ansiosos que no notaron al rubio que llevaba nueva ropa, bueno casi nadie solo un Hyuga que se desmayó con un sangrado nasal y el cabeza de piña

-¿Naruto? – pregunto Shikamaru

-¿Naruto donde no lo veo? – Chouji buscaba a su amigo

-Lo huelo pero no lo veo – Kiba también buscaba a Naruto con la vista

-Yo – el rubio los saludo

Entonces Kiba y Chouji quedaron en shock Naruto estaba al lado de ellos como si nada solo que era casi irreconocible ya que a pesar de seguir llevando naranja su ropa ya no era tan ridícula y su peinado lo hacía ver más maduro que antes, además su pantalones anaranjados combinaban bien con su playera negra y sudadera blanca y una banda ninja negra más larga de lo normal

-Pero creí que no habías pasado – Kiba pregunto

-Si pase solo fue un error con la entrega de mi calificación con los clones, mira – le dijo el rubio antes de hacer un clon de sí mismo

-Entonces felicidades Naruto finalmente graduaste – Chouji felicito a su amigo

-Sí, gracias me esforcé mucho

Mientras tanto las dos fangirls más hardcore de la academia acaban de llegar haciendo su típico escándalo, nuestro rubio héroe se había sentado junto a Sasuke pensando, mientras la princesa Hyuga estaba teniendo todo tipo de fantasías con nuestro héroe (algunas muy intensas).

" _Que mala suerte Satsuki es chico en este mundo"_ pensaba mientras que la observaba _"es una lástima porque tiene rasgos bastantes finos y delicados casi como ella… talvez demasiado… es demasiado parecido a ella… que demonios conozco a la perfección todos sus rasgos algo no anda bien"_

-Oye tu muévete, yo me voy a sentar junto a… Hola guapo ¿nos conocemos? – Ino le pregunto cuando se puso a lado del rubio para sentarse Sasuke

-Naruto-baka quítate yo me voy a sentar junto a Sasuke-kun – la cereza explosiva grito

-¡¿Naruto?! – Ino se sonrojo al notar que era Naruto _"Joder ¿Naruto siempre fue así de guapo?"_

-Silencio mujer – le contesto a Sakura antes de sentarse frente a Sasuke y quedarse le viendo muy de cerca

-¿Qué demonios haces dobe? – el peli negro se le quedo viendo al rubio esperando una respuesta

-¡Naruto! Deja de molestar a Sasuke-kun – chillo la cereza **"Cha que ahora seas sexy no te da el derecho de molestar a mi Sasuke"** _"Espera dijiste ¿sexy?"_ **"Obvio que no lo ves esta para comérselo aunque nuestro corazón solo le pertenece a Sasuke"** _"Si tienes razón"_

Entonces paso algo que nadie en el salón esperaba el rubio término de acortar la distancia entre ambos y beso a Sasuke ante la sorpresa la mandíbula de todos golpeo el piso para después soltar un grito de sorpresa. Causando el desmayo de muchas chicas algunas por que habían perdido la oportunidad de ser el primer beso de Sasuke (Sakura), otra el beso de Naruto y la demás porque había despertado su alma fuyoshi

-Si lo que creí – fue lo único que dijo nuestro héroe antes de volver a sentarse _"Jin-sensei seguramente se hubiera desangrado de ver eso, pero bueno comprobé que Sasuke es Satsuki reconocería el sabor y textura de esos labios donde fuera"_

-¡Idiota voy a matarte! – fue lo único que grito Sasuke antes intentar asesinar a Naruto que seguía perdido en sus pensamientos

Sin embargo fue salvado por la campana ya que en ese momento entro Iruka y puso orden en el salón.

-Bien los equipos son… - un montón de extras después- Equipo 7 Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha su sensei será Kakashi Hakate

-¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué la frente de marquesina esta junto a los dos chicos más sexys de toda la academia?! – se quejó Ino por perder la oportunidad de estar con alguno de esos "Bombones", aunque fue la única que se quejo ya que Sasuke y Sakura seguían muy furiosos con el rubio como para pensar en otra cosa

El resto de los equipo siguieron si problemas, a los pocos minutos los jounin llegaron, y se llevaron a sus equipos dejándolos solos…

-Uzumaki más vale que tengas una muy buena excusa para que no te mate – el Uchiha ya se estaba preparando para hacer su jutsu insignia para rostizar al rubio

-Quería comprobar si era gay y pues no lo soy – el rubio solo sonrió

-Idiota – "el" Uchiha estaba nervioso _"¿me descubrió? No es imposible nadie sabe que soy una chica entonces… que me quiso decir que no se besar y por eso… ¿Por qué demonios me preocupa eso ahora?... aunque él no lo hace mal… ¡¿pero en qué demonios estoy pensando?!"_

-¿Qué? Quieres que te lo compruebe – dijo mientras se acercaba a ellas lo que causo que la Uchiha retrocediera asustada sin embargo tomo el brazo de Sakura que iba a decir algo y la callo con un beso

" _Kyaaa… este idiota está robando mi primer beso lo voy a matar"_ **"¡Cha! Tienes razón vamos a matarlo… en 5 minutos"** _"¿Que estás diciendo loca?"_ **"Vamos mujer besa muy bien"** _"Eso no importa nuestro corazón le pertenece a Sasuke-kun recuerdas"_ " **Tienes razón Sasuke-kun es el único para nosotras… dime que Sasuke-kun era el sexy rubio que besa muy bien"** "¡No! Sasuke-kun es el peli negro que siempre nos ignora" **"Sabes eso no sonó muy bien"** _"¡Cha! Ya lo sé ahora guarda silencio"_ **"Oye…"** _"Silencio"_ **"Pero…"** _"¿Qué quieres?"_ **"Solo quería decirte que mientras discutíamos seguíamos besando a Naruto-kun… aunque no es como que me queje"** _"Kyaaa… tienes razón y Sasuke nos está viendo que vamos a hacer"_ **"Podríamos dejar de besarlo pero no parece que te interese dejar de hacerlo"** _"¿A qué te refieres?"_ **"A que tienes tus brazos alrededor de su cuello… ademas de que te estas mojando"** _"Kyaaa… ahora Naruto-kun pensara que somos una pervertidas o peor unas fáciles… Kyaaa le dije Naruto-kun a Naruto-baka"_ **"Oye más respeto para nuestro Naruto-kun"**

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! – grito Sakura después de reaccionar antes de empujará Naruto y saliera corriendo

-Vaya creí que me iba a golpear en cuanto la bese… bueno hoy fue buen día – el rubio dijo feliz

-Pervertido – fue lo único que dijo su compañero antes de irse molesto _"¿Qué demonios me pasa? ¿Por qué me molesto tanto que se besara con la banshe? No es como si hubiera querido que me besara a mi… dios sueno como una novia celosa… por dios no estoy celosa o ¿si?... ¿cómo es posible?… que yo tan solo pensara en estar celosa… es solo que es idiota estuvo a punto de revelar mi secreto… si eso es solo me puse nerviosa por eso… además es un pervertido que besa a todo lo que atraviesa en su camino… si seguramente besaría a akamaru si tuviera la oportunidad… asi es no es como si yo quisiera otro de eso beso que… o dios no estoy pensando en la posibilidad o ¿si?"_

-No te pongas celosa a ti también te quiero

-Soy un chico sabes y eso es muy perturbador – _"Realmente lo sabes"_

-Te propongo un trato tú me dices tu nombre, y yo no le digo a nadie

-No te atreverías

-No tienes razón, jamás le diría a alguien un secreto que te has esforzado tanto por guardar… pero te diré Sasuki-chan el resto de tu vida

-No te atreverías…

-Si lo hare Sasuki-chan – _"vamos dime que eres tú"_

-Satsuki – _"¡Sí! ¡Joder si! Dios ella está aquí ya puedo morir en paz… bueno será después de que seas mía de nuevo"_

-Okey Satsuki-chan

-¡Idiota! – ese momento la cereza explosiva volvió y golpeo al rubio y salió corriendo de nuevo

-Okey creo que me lo merecía

 **Un par de horas después**

Sakura había vuelto después un rato, con la esperanza de que su nuevo sensei ya hubiera llego pero solo se encontró con Naruto molestando a Sasuke, normalmente hubiera regañado a Naruto pero estaba tan avergonzada que ni siquiera podía ver los a la cara. Mientras tanto se seguía divirtiendo de lo lindo a acosta de sus compañeras. Y el-la Uchiha solo pensaba como vengarse de su compañero de equipo.

-Yo… siento llegar tarde me perdí en el camino de la vida – saludo el nuevo instructor jounin a sus nuevos genin, mientras notaba el tenso ambiente que había y un rubio muy feliz _"me pregunto qué habrás hecho ahora Naruto"_

-Llega tarde sensei… ¿Por qué no me sorprende?... cierto él era igual – el rubio le dio un sonrisa lo que hizo que el jounin también sonriera entendiendo la referencia

-Bueno los veo en el tejado en 5

-Genial acaba de llegar y se va – Satsuki estaba molesta

* * *

 **En el tejado**

-Bien empecemos con las presentaciones – el jounin empezó con la reunión

-¿Por qué no empieza usted sensei? para darnos un ejemplo – la cereza pregunta

-Bien… mi nombre es Kakashi Hakate mis gustos… me gustan muchas cosas no hay nada que me desagrade en particular… tengo un montón de hobbies y no he pensado en mis sueños a futuro

-Solo nos dijo su nombre – se quejó Naruto

-Bien pinky vas

-Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno me gusta… (ve a Sasuke) pero… (ve a Naruto) – **"kyaaaa… los dos son tan guapos, ¡cha!"** – mi sueño es… (ve ambos) – **"¡Que Sasuke y Naruto se fusionen!"**

-Y que no te gusta

-No lo sé – le contesto completamente roja perdida en sus pensamientos **"Que no me puedo casar con ambos ¡Cha!"**

-Bien eso fue iluminador

-Bien le toca al "emo"

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha hay pocas cosas que me agradan y muchas que me desagrada no tengo ningún hobby y mi sueño mi ambición es asesinar a cierto hombre y restaura mi clan – lo dijo que una forma tan Sasuke que fue muy tétrico aunque el rubio pensaba en otras cosas.

" _Yo puedo ayudarte a reconstruir tu clan cuando quieras"_ pensaba con un sonrisa pervertida

-Bien rayito de sol eres el ultimo

-¡Oye!... bien mi nombre es Naruto Na… ¡Uzumaki si eso Naruto Uzumaki… eso es todo!

-No nos dijiste nada sabes – el peli blanco tenia una gota de sudor en la nuca

-Nadie lo hizo ¿Por qué yo habría de hacerlo?

-Touche

-Bien les enseñare como se debe hacer un presentación… mi nombre ya lo saben me gusta el ramen que es la comida de los dioses, también me gusta mucho esta aldea a pesar de que hemos tenido altibajos jamás la dejaría porque es mi hogar, y sobre todo tengo un gran debilidad por la tsunderes, no me gusta la gente que se rinde sin pelear y aquellos que se dejan llevar por el miedo y odio, mis hobbies son pues no tengo un en realidad a menos de que comer ramen cuente y mi sueños son ser Hokage para proteger a la gente de esta aldea, vivir en un mundo sin guerras… y ¡TENER EL HAREM MÁS ESPECTACULAR DE TODA LA HISTORIA!

-¡Idiota pervertido! – fue golpeado por ambos _"Idiota como quieres que tener un harem que no tiene suficiente conmigo"_ pensó pinky **"Sabes que tú estás pensando lo mismo con ellos dos"** _"Ooohh callate"._

 _"Este idiota que tan pervertido es, se pone a besar a toda chica que se atraviesa en su camino… ¿que no soy suficiente para él?... en qué demonios está pensando"_ pensó la Uchiha sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho

-Ya lo siento… en realidad solo quiero una familia propia… - esto ablando el corazón de sus dos compañeras ya que conociendo que rubio es huérfano

-Bien mañana tendrán el examen genin – el ciclope aligero el ambiente

-Pero creí que ya habíamos hecho el examen

-No ese examen era para ver si éramos aptos para tomar el verdadero examen, que menos de la mitad aprueban pero no se preocupen conmigo en su equipo seguramente pasaremos

-Sabes le quitas el encanto al examen

-Hehehe… lo siento

-Bueno los veo mañana campo 7, 6:00 am y no desayune o podrían vomitar – y con eso el jounin se fue en una bola de humo

-Bien nos vemos a las 9:00 am mañana, yo llevo el desayuno – dijo el rubio antes de también desaparecer en una bola de humo

-¿Por qué todos hacen eso? Por cierto Sasuke-kun ¿no te gustaría que fuéramos a cenar algo juntos?

-Nop – con eso él también se fue saltando entre los techos

-Me dejaron solita – dijo la cereza entre lágrimas

* * *

 **Ramen Ichiraku's**

 **Dos horas después y una docena de platos ramen**

-Dios el ramen que hace tu padre es fantástico, sin duda es la segunda mejor cosa que ha hecho tu padre ¿no lo crees Ayame? – le dijo Naruto a su joven mesera

-Y ¿Cuál es la primera Naruto? – pregunto la joven castaña cuando recogía el ultimo plato sucio de Naruto

-Pues la belleza de hija que nos regaló al mundo – haciendo sonrojar a la joven mesera (1 Hit)

-Naruto que cosas tonterías dices yo solo soy una chica normal…

-Claro que no eres una de las mayores bellezas de toda Konoha, cualquier chico moriría por salir con una chica igual de hermosa que tu (5 Hits)

-Mientes dime un chico que le gustaría salir conmigo

-Yo por ejemplo – haciendo a sonrojar de nuevo a la chica (20 Hits)

-Lo siento Naruto pero no salgo con chicos menores

-Aaauuuu… enserio a mí me gustan las mayores especialmente si son personas tan maravillosa como tú – tercera vez que se sonrojaba (50 Hits)

-Pero… ¿no deberías salir con una chica de tu edad?

-Tu eres de mi edad 3 años no son nada, porque cuando tenga 20 y estemos casado tu apenas tendrás 23 – y se volvió a sonrojar (100 Hits finish her)

-¿No estabas enamorado de esa chica Sakura?

-No, me di cuenta de que tú eres el amor de mi vida (200 Hits FATALITY)

-Eeeeehh… yo… creo que me hablan… - dijo antes de desaparecer en la parte del local completamente roja, (mientras

que aparecían las letras K.O.) Sacando una sonrisa al Uzumaki

-¿Oye Naruto que le paso a Ayame? – viejo Tenuchi había salido a ver a Naruto después de ver a su hija salir corriendo al interior de la tienda

-Nada, aquí le dejo el dinero del ramen, nos vemos luego suegro

-Si claro, vuelve pronto… ¿Qué dijo?

 **Un par de minutos después**

 **Calles de Konoha**

La joven princesa Hyuga acosaba… digo espiaba a su amor platónico y en este momento lo seguía a casa después de haberlo encontrando comiendo ramen, la joven princesa que había estado acosan… espiando a rubio por años, creyendo que jamás se había dado cuenta de esto hoy está siendo descuidada, el día de hoy uno de sus mayores sueños se había visto destruido frente a sus ojos, su príncipe azul había besado a alguien más… a un chico. Le habían robado la oportunidad de ser el primer beso de su amor platónico… ahora está decidida a obtener el segundo de este… aunque claro alguien ya también se había robado, pero sobre todo su objetivo era que "su" chico no se volviera gay. Así que su plan era sencillo ira besaría al rubio y después huiría y se escondería bajo su cama el resto de su vida... aunque era mas fácil decir lo que hacer lo ya que la solo idea de hacer la hacía explotar en un sonrojo masivo. Pero no podía permitirse perder con el Uchiha, como decía su primo no puedes pelear contra el destino y su destino era convertirse en la señora Hinata Uzumaki, el solo pensarlo hizo que casi se desmayara. Así que mientras que acortaba la distancia con su objetivo este desapareció…

-Hinata si vas a acosar a alguien debes ser más cuidadosa, te sentí desde que está en Ichiraku's – dijo una voz a la espalda de la Hyuga que hizo que se quedara helada

-¿Naruto-kkkun?

-¿Si? ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Yooo… yo… - la podre princesa Hyuga intento hacerse para delante para besar al rubio pero no lo consiguió y se desmayo

-Vaya como no me di cuenta de esto… mi otro yo realmente era un idiota… aunque no lo culpo yo era igual, si Anko no se me hubiera declarado esa vez, jamás me hubiera dado cuenta de que me gustaba

Naruto decidió llevar a Hinata a su casa aunque no estaba seguro que le diría a los Hyuga cuando lo vieran llegando con su princesa dormida…que su yo del futuro se encargue de eso. Cuando noto que se despertaba Hinata decidió jugarle una pequeña broma…

-Vaya veo que despiertas – le contesto un Naruto de 19 años (The Last)

-¿Naruto-kun? – contesto una muy confundida Hinata también con apariencia mayor

-No, creí que te desmayara durante nuestra cita no lo hacías desde que éramos genin

-¿Cita? – una muy sonrojada Hinata " _¿Qué esta pasando aquí? Yo tuve una cita con Naruto-kun, esto debe ser un sueño"_

-Por cierto no obtuve una respuesta…

-¿Respuesta? – pregunto Hinata

-No me digas que lo olvidaste… bueno supongo que lo tendré que hacer de nuevo pero intenta no desmayarte de nuevo… - le dijo mientras que la bajaba de su espalda y se arrodillaba ante ella – Hinata Hyuga ¿me concederías el honor de casarte conmigo?

-Yo… - _"Oh por ¡Dios! Naruto-kun me esta pidiendo matrimonio, ¿Qué debo hacer? Sin tan solo esto fuera real… cierto es un sueño así que puedo hacer lo que quiera"_ \- ¡Si, claro que si! – le dijo antes de aventarse sobre de el para besar lo – yo siempre te he amado Naruto desde esa vez en el parque cuando me defendiste, durante años he soñado con esto – le decía entre besos Hinata que poco a poco aumentaban de intensidad - ¡dios si tan solo no fuera un sueño!

-Hehehehehe… lo siento Hinata-chan – le dijo antes de terminar lo hegues

-¿Naruto-kun? ¡Naruto-kun! – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de volver a desmayarse

-Creo que esta vez me excedí, bueno con un poco de suerte creerá que solo fue un sueño

* * *

 **Pov de Naruto**

 **Apartamento de Naruto**

"Vaya a los Hyugas les convendría ser mas amables, vaya forma de tratar a alguien que solo le llevo a su princesa no es como si hubiera querido secuestrarla o hacerle algo malo. Bueno iré a ver a Kurumi"

-¡Hey Kurumi-chan! ¿Dónde estas? – iba gritando mientras exploraba la isla encontrando a una mujer tomando un bebida bajo una sombrilla "¿una mujer?... quizás ella sepa donde esta Kurumi-chan" - ¿disculpe señorita no ha visto a mi amiga? Es una zorro de unos 10 metros de altura, con nueve colas, ademas de una tsundere

 _ **-¡¿Naruto?!**_ – pregunto la mujer de pelo carmesí que vestía un bikini del mismo color de su pelo y lentes de sol y un collar en el cuello

-Si soy yo… ¿Nos conocemos? Por cierto ¿Cómo entraste aquí?

 _ **-Idiota yo siempre he estado aquí**_

-Ya veo eres una creación hecha por mi subconsciente, debido al tensión sexual reprimida dentro de mi, que ahora se a materializado en un mujer extremadamente bella, para descargar toda frustración sexual – le dije mientras que me empezaba a desnudar

 _ **-¡No! Idiota soy yo Kurumi**_ – le contesto mientras le enseñaba sus colas y sus orejas de zorro

-¡Kurumi-chan! Perdiste peso… y te depilaste, me agrada tu nuevo estilo, no es que el estilo de zorro gigante badass no fuera genial

 _ **-¡Idiota!**_

-Pero te ves muy sexy así… no me digas que hiciste todo es to por mi… tú, mi pequeña tsundere

 _ **-Claro que no idiota no lo hice por ti solo me es más fácil tomar el sol de esta manera**_

-Si claro lo que ti digas, mi tsundere favorita

 _ **-Yo no voy a caer por tu trucos baratos como esas 4 de las cuales besaste a 3**_

-Veo que has disfrutado mi día tanto como yo, no te preocupes también serás mía pronto

 _ **-Quisieras pero a mi no me puedes engatusar como a esa vírgenes sin experiencia**_

-Y como es que tu tienes experiencia

 _ **-Estuve sellada dentro de tu madre la cual parecía conejo estaba todo el tiempo dándole con tu padre de hecho podría decir donde te hicieron**_

-Okey esa era demasiada información… pero bueno así podremos experimentar más fácilmente en la cama

 _ **-¡Idiota pervertido!**_

-Hehehehe… últimamente me lo dicen mucho

 _ **-Pues si te comportaras no te pasaría eso**_

-No es mi culpa tengo 27 años en un cuerpo de 13 rodeado por chicas lindas: Satsuki, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Ayame, tu y todas que faltan por llegar

 _ **-¿Y eso que? ¿Piensas ligarte a todas?**_

-Sin comentarios

 _ **-Idiota pervertido**_

-Ya lo siento veo que te diviertes en este lugar

 _ **-Es mejor que la alcantarilla**_

-Tengo que dormir te veo mañana

 _ **-Si claro idiota**_

* * *

 **NOTA**

 **Vale es el primer capitulo, en el que nos muestra el otro mundo donde Itachi cumple el rol del Sasuke original, solo que este mucho mas centrado y su único deseo es poder a diferencia del Itachi Original, en un futuro pienso subir capítulos que narren lo mas importante de lo que paso en el otro mundo. En cuanto a Naruto que sera el protagonista quería fuera genial y al mismo tiempo un idiota, ademas de que a pesar de ser tan fuerte no ira por ahi presumiendo, y los otros personajes poco a poco se irán desarrollando.**

 **Espero que les guste y nos leemos el viernes. Cualquier comentario es aceptado.**

 **-Aaron Oasis**

* * *

 **Nota**

 **Realice uno pequeños cambios al inicio, para que concordara con los capítulos posteriores 16/05/18**


	3. Capitulo 2 El examen

**Capítulo 2**

 **Pov Dios (omnisciente)**

 **Campo de entrenamiento 7 9:08 am**

-Vaya ya llegaron – mis compañero de equipo estaban aburridos esperando

-Tu llegas tarde – Sakura me regaño

-Solo 8 minutos… a menos de que hayan llegado a las 6 – las veo molestas – creo que si

-Obviamente nos dijeron que llegáramos a las 6

-Y yo les dije a las 9, porque sabía que no iba a llegar a tiempo, de hecho probablemente aun tengamos un par de horas mas

-¿Cómo sabes eso dobe? – "Sasuke" parecía que no había dormido mucho ayer

-Porque pase por su casa y seguía dormido – por sus caras realmente están enojadas – bueno como lo prometí traje el desayuno – dije mientras sacaba la comida de un pergamino eran unos Hotcakes (panqueques) y café caliente

-Nos prohibieron desayunar – se quejó Sakura

-En mi opinión fue más una sugerencia que una orden y teniendo en cuenta que aún no somos genin no tenemos que obedecerlo… aun – cuando parecía que si iban a quejar sus estómagos resonaron, el olor de la comida hizo que no opusieran resistencia y pues que empezaron a comer

-¡Oh-por-dios! Esto es delicioso – dijo Sakura muy feliz quería evitar comer mucho pero la comida era deliciosa – ¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar así?

-He vivido solo toda mi vida, era obvio que iba aprender algo – _"En realidad Shio me enseño"_

-Hm – la Uchiha solo se le quejo aunque ya iba por su quinta porción _"Este idiota cocina bien, algún día será un buen esposo… no puede ser otra vez estoy pensando en locuras… estúpido y sensual Naruto que cocina mejor que yo"_

-Veo que también a ti te gusto ¿eh Sasuke?

-Hm – con la séptima porción en su plato

-No puedo creer que cocines mejor que yo – sufría Sakura con su sexta porción

-Espero que les haya gustado, bueno ahora lo mejor será hacer reconocimiento de este lugar y establecer puntos de control… ¿Qué? – ambas se me habían quedado viendo como si fuera un bicho raro

-¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Naruto? – pregunto Sakura en broma

-Oye… no soy tan cabeza hueca como creen

-Nunca demostraste otra cosa en la academia – "Sasuke" me veía sin mucha confianza

-Nunca me intereso la academia, la mayoría de los maestros estaban en mi contra y sin importar lo que hiciera nunca me lo reconocerían así que simplemente deje de hacerles caso y me puse a entrenar por mi cuenta

-No deberías culpar a los demás por tus fracaso Naruto – Sakura me regaño

-No lo hago solo que hay muchas cosas que no saben de mi… y te daré un ejemplo el año pasado un alumno se graduó sin ninjutsu ni genjutsu solo taijutsu, y yo he fui reprobado 2 veces por no poder hacer correctamente un clon… hasta que tuve que aprender otra versión ¿creen que eso es justo?

-Yo no sabía eso… - Sakura se disculpo

-No hay problema, además como te lo dije hay muchas cosas que no saben de mí

El jounin llego, al ver a su trio de genins, que estaban tranquilos sentados discutiendo de porque el ramen es o no la comida de los dioses, sonrió _"Creo que tienen demasiado tiempo libre al menos se llevan bien"_ además de notar que estaban menos hambrientos de lo que esperaba

-Veo que no siguieron la orden de no desayunar – le dijo el peli blanco después de aparecer en una bola de humo

-Creí que era una recomendación no una orden

-Enserio le quitas lo divertido a este examen… bueno supongo que ya llenaron el bosque de trampas y habrán hecho varios planes para los distinto escenarios que pueden pasar en estés examen ¿no es así?

-Eeeeehh… si – Naruto tenía cara de _"Mierda como no pensé en eso antes"_

-Creo que no

-Hehehehe… solo exploramos la zona - le dijo Naruto mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-Bueno supongo que el examen no les será tan fácil después de todo

-No nos subestimes - Naruto estaba muy confiado

 **45 minutos después**

-Vaya esperaba más de ustedes – Kakashi sonreía ante sus tres exhaustos genin que estaban arrodillados frente a el

-Vaya este es el nivel de un jounin – no tuvimos ni la más remota posibilidad Sakura analizaba el combate donde los tres pelearon por su cuenta si ninguna coordinación

-Hm – "Sasuke" tenía que admitir que esto estaba sobre su nivel

-Vaya el ciclope pervertido es mucho más fuerte de lo que parece – Naruto fingía estar cansado

-Les quedan 10 minutos aprovéchenlos bien – le dijo el jounin antes de desaparecer en explosión de humo

-Okey creo que quedo claro que ninguno de nosotros puede hacer esto solo así que vamos a trabajar en equipo

-¿Y quién te nombro jefe? – Satsuki estaba frustrada por su ineficacia en la prueba ella era un Uchiha era la elite además de que incluso entre su clan era considerada un prodigio que algún día podría competir contra su hermano, pero ahora se había visto tan inútil tan débil

-Nadie pero ninguno tiene el coraje para tragarse el orgullo y admitir que somos débiles…

En la mente se Satsuki apareció Itachi _"Eres débil, tu odio no es lo suficientemente fuerte"_ esto hizo que estuviera a punto de golpear a Naruto para demostrar lo fuerte que era su odio

-…pero somos un equipo y al menos yo confió en ustedes y daría mi vida para proteger la suya porque alguna vez alguien me dijo que no "te haces realmente fuerte cuando tienes algo que proteger" y yo quiero proteger a todos las personas de la aldea incluyendo ustedes dos

-Naruto… - **"Cha, le importamos a Naruto-kun"**

-Bien lo haremos ¿tienes algún plan? – Satsuki estaba molesta pero _"Este idiota ¿quién demonios se cree para sermonearme?… pero ¿y si tiene razón?"_

-Si pero no es muy ortodoxo además de que no se si funcione pero si lo hacemos juntos tenemos una posibilidad

-Yo confió en ti Naruto-kun – Sakura animaba al rubio

-Bien el plan es…

 **7 minutos después**

-¡Ahora! **Harem no Jutsu** \- el rubio nos regaló la versión mejorada de su Jutsu sexy, la cual fue muy efectiva ya que distrajo al peliblanco lo suficiente para Satsuki lazara su bola de fuego

-Buen intento – dijo el jounin al escapar de la explosión

-Pero si tenemos los cascabeles – el rubio sonrió

-¿Qué? – el jounin se llevó la mano a la cintura para no encontrar nada y ver a Sakura con los cascabeles – ya veo una doble distracción buen trabajo, ahora ¿Sakura a quien le vas a dar el otro cascabel?

-A nadie "quienes rompen las reglas son basura, pero quienes abandonan a sus compañeros son peor que basura", no lo hubiera hecho sin ellos dos así que volveré a la academia con ellos – Jounin no dejaba de sonreí mientras que veía a Naruto también muy feliz "Realmente entrenaste con Obito, Naruto, y no solo eso conseguiste hacer un equipo que sabe trabajar juntos y cuidarse las espaldas" pensó muy feliz el peli blanco

-¿Están seguros de que quieren regresar a la academia?

-Si al menos no iremos como un equipo que pudo derrotarte – Satsuki se veía decidida

-Tú estás de acuerdo Naruto

-Claro, somos todos un solo equipo

-Bien en ese caso… ¡Aprobaron!

-¿Qué? – las que no conocían el examen estaban confundidas

-Aprobaron este examen no era para ver sus habilidades sino para ver si podían trabajar en equipo ¡felicidades!

-¡Hurra! – Naruto ya festejaba

-Por cierto Naruto… - Sakura y Satsuki se acercaron al rubio antes de golpear lo - ¡Idiota pervertido!

-Vaya, no negare que no esperaba eso – dijo el rubio desde el piso

-Pero veo que te diviertes – Kakashi se acercó a Naruto – también veo que Obito es igual sin importa el mundo donde se encuentre

-¿Lo dice por lo de no abandonar a nuestros compañeros?

-Si

-Sabe al menos el Obito que conocí no estaría muy feliz por ver como se hunde es su propia miseria

-Si, creo que tienes razón diles que mañana a las 8 aquí – y desapareció

* * *

-Naruto tengo una pregunta – Sakura se acercó al rubio seguido de Satsuki

-Dispara

-¿Conocías a Kakashi-sensei antes de ayer? Se ven bastante unidos

-No exactamente teníamos un amigo en común que ya no esta

-Lo siento

-Ya fue hace mucho, no te preocupes, por cierto Sakura hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo en privado

-Claro – le contesto con un sonrojo **"Cha, seguramente se me va confesar ¿qué voy a hacer?"**

-Hm – fue lo único que dijo Satsuki antes de irse _"¿de qué quera hablarle el dobe a la cereza?... no pesará en confesarse o ¿si?... no es posible esto es malo… si lo hace voy a perder mi oportunidad… digo no quiero estar en un equipo donde ellos dos estén de empalagosos… no lo soportaría… tengo que averiguar que le quiere decir"_ pensó la peli negra mientras regresaba al campo buscando un lugar donde esconderse para poder escuchar su conversación

-Bien Sakura lo que te voy a decir es muy serio así que quiero que me escuches sin interrumpir ¿está claro?

-Si

-Bien Sakura tu… - **"¡Cha!, si se me va a declarar"** _"cállate que aquí viene ¡que nervios! ¡Shanaroo!_ \- ¿crees que tu vida vale más que la de los demás?

-¡Si, Naruto-kun seré tu... ¿Qué?!

-Sakura ¿de qué hablas?

-Lo siento no te escuche

-(Suspiro) bien, dime tú crees ¿Qué tu vida es más valiosa que la de los demás?

-¿Qué? ¡No! porque me dices algo así – Sakura se sintió dolida por el comentario del rubio

-Porque no entrenas además de que vi que no que no querías comer

-Yo si entreno… me la pasó estudiando los temas de la academia

-Si pero ¿físicamente?

-Yo no…

-Estas dieta ¿no?

-Si

-Sabes que eso solo te debilita

-Yo no…

-Si alguna vez estamos en batalla y te fallan las fuerzas por estar a dieta y alguien muere crees que verte bien valdrá la pena

-Yo no…

-O si no puedes combatir por tu falta de entrenamiento y estas a punto de ser atacada que crees que pase

-Yo podría morir

-En el mejor de los casos, también yo podría morir te dije que daría mi vida por mi ti no es así

-Si

-Entonces seguramente iría a salvarte aunque eso suponga mi muerte, morir es fácil pero podrías vivir con la sangre de alguno de tus compañeros en tus manos

-Yo… - Sakura no pudo contener sus lágrimas mas

-Además de que eres mujer, créeme hay muchas cosas peores que la muerte

-…

-La vida y el chakra son como el ying-yang tienes que encontrar un equilibrio

-…

-Te voy ayudar a entrenar y te daré una dieta adecuada, tampoco es como que comas a reventar, sino lo adecuado para que seas fuerte ¿estás de acuerdo?

-Si

-Bien mañana te veo aquí a las 7 am

-Si

-Te diré otra cosa a mí me gustan la chicas fuertes, así que tienes que ser lo ¿de acuerdo?

-Si – contesto secándose las lagrimas

-Además que si no comes más jamás te va a crecer los pechos

-¡Idiota pervertido! – aunque no ella no podía negar que eso la preocupaba

-Vamos te llevare a tu casa

-Gracias

* * *

Satsuki estaba en su escondite muy impresionada por la conversación, que habían tenido, no esperaba eso, ella simplemente creía que se iba a confesar, e iba tener que intervenir para evitar lo _"no es como que me importe que con quien salga es solo que esto podría arruinar al equipo… no puede ser me estoy volviendo un tsundere… al menos a él le gustan las tsunderes… dios no puede ser me enamore de este idiota en menos de 2 días…"_

-No es de buena educación escuchar la conversaciones ajenas – una voz la hizo saltar cuando intento gritar pero un mano tapó su boca – tranquila soy yo

-¿Naruto-kun? Pero estas allá

-Soy un clon

-¿Cuándo?

-No importa

-¿Qué quieres?

-Ven acompáñame

-¿A dónde?

-A… no sé ¿algún lugar a donde quieras ir?... No ya se vamos a mi lugar favorito

-¿Enserio? – estaba feliz Naruto la llevaría a su lugar favorito

-Si vamos – la tomo de la cintura y desaparecieron en una Bola de humo antes de aparecer en la cabeza del cuarto Hokage

-Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso

-Claro algún día

-Porque no mañana

-No están sencillo, hay muchas cosas que debes aprender antes de hacerlo

-Bien pero ¿cómo sabes tú hacerlo?

-Puedo confiar en ti

-Si ¿Por qué no lo harías?

-Veras lo que estoy a punto de decirte, es un secreto clase S

-¿Qué?

-Entonces ¿puedo confiar en ti?

-Si, protegeré tu secreto con mi vida

-Gracias sabía que podía confiar en ti

-Hehehehe… - le dijo con un sonrojo _"confía en mi"_

-Bien ¿Qué sabes de la batalla en el valle del fin?

-Que fue donde murió Madara Uchiha y también debido a las heridas de esa batalla el primer Hokage murió

-Si además sabes que durante esa batalla Madara utilizo al zorro de las nueve colas

-Que eso es imposible el zorro no apareció hasta hace unos años

-En eso te equivocas el zorro es el mayor de las nueve bestias con colas, que han existido desde la creación de la misma tierra, ya que son seres inmortales no pueden morir, aunque sus cuerpos sean convertidos en polvo eventualmente se regeneraran

-Pero entonces que fue de él todos estos años, no he oído nada de Zorro

-Es porque el primer Hokage tuvo la idea de sellar al zorro en una persona pero se dio cuenta que solo un Uzumaki podría, soportar al zorro así que lo sello en su esposa Mito Uzumaki

-Pero Lady Mito murió hace más de 30 años

-Si antes de morir pasaron al Zorro a otra persona Kushiena Uzumaki

-Naruto no me digas que…

-Si era mi madre el sello se debilito debido a mi nacimiento y alguien utilizo eso para romper el sello y liberar al zorro

-No es posible

-Otra cosa la misma persona que libero al zorro también lo controlo para que atacara la aldea además de que era un Uchiha

-No, lo creo… mi gente no haría eso

-No sé quién haya sido, pero por él mi familia está muerta… aunque no te culpo a ti

-Pero ellos son mi clan, mi familia, mi sangre…

-Si eres una Uchiha, pero sobre eso eres Satsuki

-Yo… gracias

-Si bueno como resultado el cuarto tuvo que hacer lo único posible sello al zorro en la única persona disponible

-Naruto… no creo que sea posible… dime que no…

-Así es lo sello en mi

-No… dime que no…

-No te preocupes no es tan malo

-Pero tienes un demonio en ti

-El termino adecuado es bijuu pero te lo dije es no están malo, ella es buena persona

-¿Ella? – pregunto con los ojos vacíos en modo yandere

-¿Satsuki?

-¿Ella? Naruto

-Satsuki relájate

-¿Dime qué clase de relación tienen?

-¿Amigos con derechos? – insinuó nervioso nuestro héroe

-¡Idiota pervertido!

-Hehehehehe… fue broma solo somos amigos

-Te vigilare Uzumaki

-Si ya relájate… bueno hace años me di cuenta de estaba dentro de mí por esa razón fui entrenado por anbu para evitar que tomara posesión de mi cuerpo

-Entonces por eso eres capaz de hacer eso

-Si, además de otras cosas tengo el nivel de chunin como mucho, aunque mantengo un perfil bajo por el bien de la aldea

-A ¿Qué te refieres?

-Mucha gente me tiene miedo, y odio porque creen que yo soy el zorro

-Entonces por eso todo el mundo te ve y te trata así, como es posible tú has sufrido tanto por su culpa, has vivido tanta basura por su culpa y aun así los quieres proteger en lugar de odiar los

-No lo sé soy un idiota, quizás soy demasiada una persona

-Eso no tiene sentido cualquier otro odiaría a todos y buscaría como destruir esta aldea… yo lo haría

-Lo sé pero entonces el sacrificio de mis padres no habría valido la pena pero sobretodo es lo que yo elegí… si me dejara llevar por el odio me convertiría en el demonio que quieren que sea, y yo se que no soy un demonio y por eso no me convertiré en Hokage y asi me hare fuerte para proteger a las personas que me importan, no por el odio

-No lo entiendo el odio es el único camino asía el verdadero poder

-No lo es… tú estás pensando como tu hermano

-¡Cállate tú no sabes nada! – esto hizo que se levantara enojada del lugar donde estaba y le diera la espalda al rubio

-Lo sé, esos son tus asuntos pero sin importar que quieras o no… yo no te dejare caer en la oscuridad – le dijo mientras se acercaba para abrazarla por la espalda

-¡¿Por qué eres tan entrometido? Si yo quiero dejar esta aldea de mierda para obtener el poder para asesinar a mi hermano ten por hecho que lo hare y no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo! – le dijo intentando zafarse del abrazo sin mucho éxito

-Creí que era obvio porque lo hacía… me gustas muy probablemente este enamorado de ti… y por eso jamás dejare que te alejes de mi… ya sea que te tenga que traer a rastas de vuelta a la aldea o que me valla contigo estaré siempre a tu lado

-Idiota

-Me lo dicen mucho… pero aun así te prometo que jamás te dejara aunque tu me odies no me alejare de ti por que yo nunca retrocedo a mi palabra porque ese es mi camino ninja

-¿Lo prometes?

-Te lo juro… estaré por siempre a tu lado Satsuki – le dijo suavemente al oído antes de besar la

-Bien pero quiero ser la UNICA a tu lado, ¡escuchaste!

-Hehehehehehe…

-¡Uzumaki!

-¿Te conformas con ser la numero uno?

-¡No! te castrare si te atreves a engañarme – en modo yandere

-Pero si lo haces nunca podré ayudarte con tu otra ambición

-¿Cuál?

-Restaurar tu clan – esto causo un sonrojo masivo en la joven Uchiha

-Idiota pervertido – pero no podía negar que eso cruzo por su mente anoche cosa que no la dejo dormir

-Oye yo también tengo un clan que restaurar

-¡Y lo harás conmigo! y nadie más, no pienso compartirte con nadie

-Hehehehehehe… - el jefe debe estar besando a Sakura en este momento antes de ir a Ichiraku's a ver a Ayame – será mejor que te lleve a casa ya solo me queda chakra para un último salto

-Cierto eres un clon… espera todo lo que hablamos…

-No te preocupes cuando me disipe todas mis memorias pasaran al original

-Bien… sabes ¿dónde está el original?

-Probablemente comiendo ramen… es lo que yo haría

-Bueno ya lo veré mañana…

-Cierto el Jefe dijo que Kakashi nos quiera mañana a las 8 pero el jefe iba a entrenar con Sakura desde las 7, puedes unírteles si quieres

-Bien, gracias… por cierto me dijiste de tu madre pero ¿Quién fue tu padre?

-Estamos sobre el

-Fue lo único que le dijo antes de utilizar el shushin para llevar la a su casa y desparecer

* * *

 **Con el original en Ichiraku's**

"Vaya Satsuki me va a matar" fue lo único que pensó nuestro héroe cuando la memorias de su clon llegaron a el, la razón se encontraba en el callejón junto a Ichiraku's besando a Ayame "en realidad creo que las cuatro me van a matar cuando se enteren"

-Naruto-kun ¿pasa algo? – Ayame le pregunto cuando noto que este se distrajo del beso

-No, nada – le contesto mientras que volvía a besarla

-Besas mucho mejor de lo que pensé… nunca creí que estaría haciendo esto contigo

-Hehehehehe… tú no lo haces mal

-Oye ¿Qué es lo que somos?

-No lo sé…

-Bueno algo le tengo que decir a mi padre…

-Cierto el viejo me va a matar cuando se entere

-No creo que te mate quizás solo te dejaría sin ramen durante un tiempo

-Mi ramen no… prefiero que me mate

-Hehehe… y ¿Qué va pasar con nosotros ahora?

-Bueno aun somos jóvenes como para pensar en algo más que un noviazgo además de que soy un ninja podría que algún día no volviera de un misión

-No digas eso

-No moriré fácilmente lo prometo pero es un posibilidad, además de que voy a estar saliendo constantemente de viaje

-No me importa siempre y cuando me prometas que siempre volverás

-Te lo prometo

-Ahora vamos a decirle a mi padre que estamos saliendo

-Nop… - y nuestro héroe hizo lo más valiente posible huyo del lugar

-¡Naruto vuelve aquí cobarde!

-Nop… nos vemos

-Cobarde

* * *

 **Día siguiente 7:22am**

 **Campo de entrenamiento 7**

-Yo… llegan temprano – las saludo cuando apareció

-Tu llegaste tarde – Sakura regaño al rubio

-Lo siento fui a ver si Kakashi-sensei tenía algunas ideas para su entrenamiento además de que me dio… esto – les enseño unos papeles

-¿Papel?

-Papel de chakra

-¿Y para qué sirve?

-Niños incultos, sirve para determinar su Naturaleza de chakra… y dependiendo de cuál sea será como entrenaremos

-Dobe las naturalezas solo son para ninjutsu

-Eso es lo que la mayoría cree pero realmente afectan al estilo de taijutsu que tienes por ejemplo la tierra es más defensiva y se basa en el poder de los golpes como los Hyuga, el agua se basa en contragolpes y en la fluidez de los movimientos, el viento que es mi elemento es velocidad pura, el fuego es el balance entre el poder y velocidad y el relámpago se basa en golpes rápidos y poderosos. Ahora lo entienden por eso su entrenamiento no puede ser igual

-Bien tiene sentido

-Okey ahora pongan algo de chakra en el papel así… - lo que causo que el papel se partiera a la mitad mientras una se moja y la otra se quema

-Oye ¿Por qué también se mojó y quemo?

-Afinidades secundarias

-Bueno veamos… agua y tierra – Sakura veía su papel

-Okey, ahora tu teme

-Hm… relámpago y fuego

-Bien primero les daré esto – dándoles unas muñequeras con un sello – son sellos de gravedad, son progresivos así que no tendrán que ajustarlos, una en cada brazo y pierna, no se los quiten en ningún momento

-Hm… supongo que serán útiles para entrenar

-Bien comencemos con 10 vueltas a la aldea y cada 200m haremos 5 lagartijas

-¿Bromeas verdad?

-Nop

 **2 horas después**

-Estoy agotada los sellos realmente son pesados – Sakura estaba derribada en el pasto intentando respirar, Satsuki estaba luchando para sostenerse en pie

-Vamos no estuvo tan mal… por cierto sensei llega tarde – rubio que no se veía cansado animaba a sus compañeras cuando noto la presencia de su sensei

-Yo, en realidad llegue a tiempo pero vi que estaban entrenando y no quise interrumpir, por cierto los sellos fue un buen detalle Naruto

-Gracias

-Bien vamos a entrenar

* * *

 **Al día siguiente por la tarde**

 **Florería Yamanaka**

-¿Hola?

-Bienvenido… ¿Naruto-kun? – Ino estaba en la cuidando la tienda en ese momento

-¡Hola Ino!

-¿Qué te trae por aquí Naruto-kun?

-Buscaba equipo de jardinería y algunas semillas… en realidad no sé si tengas eso aquí…

-Bueno casi no vendemos equipo de jardinería pero creo que tengo uno en la parte de atrás… pero ¿no vivías en un departamento?

-Si… te puedo contar un secreto… pero no se lo puedes contar a nadie

-Claro

-Acabo de heredar la casa de mis padres… ayer hice limpieza pero el jardín está un poco maltratado así que pensaba arreglarlo

-Que bien… eso significa que ¡ya sabes quienes fueron tus padres!

-Hehehe… si pero aun es un secreto

-¿Enserio?

-Sí y no es algo de lo que deberías estar hablando tan a la ligera Naruto-san – Inochi acaba de aparecer en la puerta trasera del local

-Papá – Ino se sorprendió porque quería coquetear con el rubio pero con su padre ahí era imposible

-Si lo sé pero aquí solo estamos nosotros 3 ademas yo confió en ustedes

-Eres muy perceptivo Naruto-san – Akari la matriarca Yamanaka también estaba presente

-Mamá – Ino se resignó a no coquetear

-Buenas tardes Yamanaka-san

-Akari está bien Naruto-san al fin todos aquí somos Yamanaka

-Claro Akari-san

-Entonces vas a vivir en esa casa Naruto-san – Inochi pregunto

-No lo creo es muy grande para mí solo de momento seguiré en mi apartamento y de vez en cuando iré a hacer limpieza

-Ya veo, está bien esa casa estuvo sola mucho tiempo

-Mamá, papá… ¿Quiénes fueron los padres de Naruto?Hablan como si lo hubieran conocido

-Si los conocimos fueron amigos nuestros, eran grandes ninjas de nuestra generación

-Bueno Naruto será mejor que veamos qué es lo querías para remodelar el jardín

-Claro Inochi-san

-Ino crees que puedas acompañar a Naruto a llevar las cosas a su casa

-Claro – _"Hehehe… gracias papá"_

-Gracias Ino

-No es nada somos amigos ¿no?

 **Residencia Namikaze**

-Vaya si es grande Naruto-kun

-Supongo

-No te ves muy feliz

-Bueno es que aquí puede haber vivido con mis padres

-Yo… lo siento fui un poco insensible

-No te preocupes

-Bien vamos a trabajar

-No es necesario Ino, ya me ayudaste suficiente trayendo las cosas hasta aquí

-No preocupes realmente me gusta la jardinería

-Gracias

 **Varios minutos de trabajo después**

-Oye Naruto-kun ¿eres gay?

-No… ¿Qué te dio es impresión?

-Bueno ya vistes bien, actúas genial y besaste a Sasuke

-No soy gay lo juro

-Bien vamos a comprobarlo

-¿Como…? - rubio no tuvo tiempo de terminar su pregunta porque fue silenciado por los labios de la rubia a pesar de la sorpresa el rubio no tardo a responder al beso y recostar al la rubia sobre el pasto mientras la seguía besando

-Bueno teniendo en cuenta de que quizás necesite ropa interior nueva creo que realmente no eres gay

-Hehehehe… gracias

-Te puedo preguntar algo

-Claro

-Bueno yo no conocí a tus padres, pero creo que esta casa es muy grande para dos personas

-Bueno por lo que sé, mi mamá siempre quiso una familia muy grande, con muchos hijos pero murió, antes de poder llenar esta casa con hijos

-Vaya

-No te preocupes, en algunos años yo la voy a llenar

-Yo te podría ayudar si quieres… - Ino murmuro con un sonrojo en el rostro mas rojo que nada

-Es tarde te acompaño a tu casa – el rubio a pesar de que escucho a Ino creyó que seria mejor no decir nada

-Gracias

* * *

 **Espacio mental de Naruto**

 **Media Noche**

Naruto buscaba a su compañera y la encontró en el casa que había construido cerca de la playa

-¡Kurumi-chan!

 _ **-¿Qué quieres y por qué siempre eres tan escandaloso?**_

-Bueno me gusta venir a verte

 _ **-Pero eres molesto**_

-Vamos yo sé que también te alegra verme

 _ **-No realmente**_

-Rompes mi corazoncito

 _ **-Tú no eres nadie para hablar sobre eso, porque ya vi que acabas de agregar a otra a tu harem, dime ¿Qué vas hacer cuando todas se den cuenta de que las engañas?**_

-Realmente no lo sé, sé soy una basura por jugar todas pero yo en realidad no quería que las cosas salieran así, el plan era solo salir con Satsuki pero se me fue la mano con Sakura, con Ayame solo estaba jugando no creí que se enamorara tan fácil de mí, Hinata ya estaba loca por mi otro yo así que no podía hacer mucho y Ino vino a mi sin que yo hiciera nada

 _ **-Si ahora las 5 están enamoradas de ti y no creo que te quieran compartir, en especial la Uchiha se ve que es un yandere en potencia**_

-Lo sé… oye si puedes ver todo lo que hago porque nunca dices nada

 _ **-Realmente no me interesa lo que hagas**_

-Sabes eres un pésima roomie

 _ **-¿Y qué te hace creer que yo quiero ser buena contigo? Si por mi fuera ya me hubiera escapado de aquí**_

-No me dejes Kurumi-chan que va ser de nuestro bebé, no quieres que crezca sin su madre

 _ **-Y por estas tonterías me quiero mudar**_

-Lo siento pero siempre quise hacer eso

 _ **-Ya madura**_

-Bueno aun así nosotros seremos el mejor equipo del mundo nuestra leyenda se escuchara por todos los confines de la tierra

 _ **-Eso suena bien**_

-Kurumi y Naruto el dúo dinámico

 _ **-No nos haremos llamar el dúo dinámico**_

-Lo siento soy malo con los nombres, mi madre decía que lo herede de mi padre que él también le ponía pésimos nombres a su tecinas

 _ **-Si lo recuerdo**_

-Okey entonces a ti se te ocurre un buen nombre

 _ **-Déjame pensar… los zorros del caos**_

-Un poco cliché pero me gusta

 _ **-Si no te gusta, bien no me interesa no es como si quisiera estar en un equipo contigo de todas formas**_

-Tsundere

 _ **-¡Que no me llames tsundere!**_

-Lo siento no es que no me guste solo que creo que es demasiado obvio

 _ **-Perdón entonces por no poder poner nombres geniales como el "Futon: Rasengan de vórtice demoniaco de destrucción omega"**_

-Ese fue un golpe bajo nadie se mete con el "Futon: Rasengan de vórtice demoniaco de destrucción omega"

 _ **-Ves es tremendamente ridículo porque no le pusiste simplemente Rasenshiuriken**_

-Es brillante Rasenshiuriken… me acabo de enamorar

 _ **-Lo ves mis nombres son geniales deber… -**_ Kurumi malentendió de que se había enamorado Naruto ya que este beso de una forma muy apasionada a la pobre kitsune que no sabía que hacer _ **\- que… haces… detente… ese era mi primer beso…**_

-Lo siento pero no lo pude evitar... pero eres tan hermosa, que me es difícil contenerme

 _ **-Te odio**_

-No es cierto yo sé que me amas

 _ **-No es cierto… tu eres el que está enamorado de mi**_

-Claro que si estoy loco por ti

 _ **-Idiota pervertido**_

-Pero tu idiota pervertido favorito

* * *

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Un medio dormido Naruto iba abrir la puerta a las 5:30 am no tenía idea de quien podría perturbar su sueño a esa hora de la mañana.

-Ya voy – _"¿Quién demonios me molesta a esta hora?"_

-Ya era hora de que abrieras toma esto llévalo adentro

-¿Satsuki? ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo tan temprano?

-Me voy a mudar contigo

-¿Qué?

-Te vi ayer con la Yamanka, estaban muy amistosos por cierto

-Satsuki eso fue porque ayer me ayudo con el jardín de la casa de mis padres

-¿La casa de tus padres?

-Si el viejo me dio la herencia de mis padres

-Felicidades

-Gracias

-Pero aun así besaste a la perra de Ino

-Como tal ella me beso

-Y no hiciste nada para evitarlo así que para evitar que vayas tener la tentación de hacer algo estúpido, como intentar traer alguna perra aquí me voy a mudar contigo para poder vigilarte y evitar que me seas infiel

-No es que me moleste que quieras vivir conmigo pero no crees que es un poco radical todo eso

-Claro que no, como tu prometida debo velar por los intereses de mi futuro esposo y jefe del clan Uchiha

-Como que clan Uchiha tú serás la matriarca del clan Namikaze-Uzumaki… un momento como que mi prometida, aun no te propuesto que seas mi esposa ni siquiera te he pedido que te que seas mi novia

-Entonces que fue eso de que siempre estarías a mi lado que acaso eso no eras una propuesta de matrimonio

-Claro que no – parecía que eso la deprimió e iba a decir algo mas - créeme cuanto te pida que seas mi esposa va ser espectacular

-Entonces algún día si me vas a pedir que sea tu esposa

-Claro, no te lo dije juntos restauraremos mi clan

-Claro que no, será mi clan el restauraremos

-No será el mío… por cierto es la primera vez que veo te fuera del papel de "Sasuke" y eres hermosa

-Realmente lo crees

-Claro si no fuera porque tenemos que ver a Sakura en un par de horas te diría que no quedarnos todo el día aquí

-De nuevo esa maldita banshee

-¿Celosa?

-Claro que si esa perra está detrás de ti, como lo estuvo alguna vez detrás de mí

-Relájate no es tan mala

-Claro, a ti te agrada como todo el se te está frotando, intentando seducirte ¡Que no entiende que eres solo mío!

-Teniendo en cuenta de que no sabe que eres una chica, lo dudo mucho, de hecho probablemente tenga alguna fantasía donde los dos… bueno te lo puede imaginar

-Esa perra, solo yo puedo tener fantasías contigo

-Bueno solo tengo una pregunta ¿Por qué mi departamento? el tuyo seguramente es más grande y bonito que mío

-Porque yo lo digo, de esta forma te voy a poder vigilar, así podré evitar de que estés demasiado amigable con otras chicas

-Realmente no te doy nada de confianza verdad…

-Claro que no, porque aparte de la banshee esta esa Hyuga se hace la tímida peto te acosa todo el tiempo además de que a veces te ve con una mirada pervertida, además de la zorra Yamanaka solo porque ahora te ves cool se enamoró mágicamente de ti, esa chica de ramen de repente también está detrás de ti, y todo es tu culpa si hubieras seguido siendo el idiota escandaloso e inútil solo tendría a la Hyuga como rival como siempre ya que ella era la única aparte de mí que veía lo genial que eras

-¿Que dijiste?

-Que solo te quieren porque ahora eres te ves cool cuando siempre lo fuiste pero esa idiotas jamás lo notaron por excepción de la Hyuga pero era una cobarde que jamás se te iba a confesar

-Y ¿tu si lo hiciste?

-Obviamente te llevo observando años… - y la cabeza de Satsuki exploto de vergüenza

-Entonces tú también me acosabas

-No… solo te observaba a la distancia… todos a mi alrededor eran muy aburridos… tú eras el único entretenimiento que tenía… no es como que el hecho de que eres un cabeza hueca, que no sabe cómo rendirse me hubiera inspirado para ser más fuerte o algo así

-Hahahahahahaha… entonces no era el único que te observaba… eso sonó mal ya que no sabía que eras un chica… bueno a lo que me refiero, es que siempre quise acercarme a ti, ya que tú eras la única persona que podría comprender mi dolor

-Te entiendo, la mayoría no comprende lo es estar solo

-Bueno dejemos unos clones acomodando este lugar, y vayamos a desayunar y después vamos a entrenar

-Supongo que no hay opción, vámonos ya pero mantén tu contacto con es perra al mínimo

-Antes de eso déjame preguntarte algo ¿Cómo te disfrazas?

-Es complicado con muchas vendas maquillaje además es complicado peinarme

-Entonces, esto te será útil

-¿Un sello?

-Funciona como un hegue pero es imposible de disipar a menos de que pongas tu mano sobre él y hagas esos sellos de manos

-Esto será muy útil, gracias amor

* * *

 **Por la tarde complejo Hyuga**

 **Pov Hiashi Hyuga**

Hiashi Hyuga se encontraba en su estudio pensando que debería hacer con el chico Uzumaki… mejor dicho Namikaze, el era un problema para la supremacía de los Hyuga, pero aun así no tenía intención de hacer algo en su contra. Después de todo su padre la había salvado la vida durante la guerra anterior, no había opción, lo mejor que podía hacer era aliarse con él, después de lo que vio en esa demostración de poder estaba seguro que eventualmente ese niño se convertiría en Hokage. Así que lo mejor sería empezar atraer a ese niño a la familia Hyuga, aunque esto significaba que tendría que ofrecerle a una de sus hijas a ese mocoso. No le agradaba nada la idea de involucrar a sus hijas en temas políticos como este pero no tenía muchas opciones, solo esperaba que su hija no lo odiara.

Knock-knock

-Adelante

-Padre me quería ver

-Si Hinata siéntate

-Si…

-Hinata quería saber qué piensas del chico Uzumaki

-Eeepp… ¿Naruto-kun… digo Uzumaki-san?

-Si Uzumaki Naruto

-Yo… bueno… yo creo que Naruto-kun es fantástico a pesar de que no es el mejor ninja nunca se rinde y siempre se esfuerza por mejor y por eso lo admiro…

-Y aun ¿Quieres ser la cabeza del clan? – _"es idéntica a su madre ella también admiraba mucho a Minato"_

-Si quiero

-Estas consiente que los ancianos quieren que seas sellada y que Hanabi tome tu lugar como heredera

-Si, padre

-Estoy pensando que eso sería lo mejor – su cara de sorpresa y tristeza fueron evidentes – sin embargo en lugar de que seas sellada quiero que te comprometas con el Heredero de otro clan

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No!

-Hinata no tienes muchas opciones, sino aceptas terminaras sellada y no quiero que termines así, además es un gran oportunidad ese joven tiene mucho potencial probablemente sea Hokage en un futuro

-Aun así no quiero, no quiero comprometerme con alguien que no amo

-Los exámenes chunin - _"Nunca había visto esa determinación en sus ojos, esto servirá, al parecer no parece notar que hablo del chico Namikaze"_ \- si logras convertirte en chunin en los exámenes dentro de 6 meses seguirás siendo la heredera sino te tendrás que comprometer

-Lo hare yo definitivamente me volver chunin durante los exámenes – _"Definitivamente me volver chunin no dejare que nadie más se interponga en mi camino al corazón de Naruto-kun"_

* * *

 **Nota:**

 **Segundo capitulo, ahora vemos que el Naruto a pesar de todo es humano y admite que se equivoco con las chicas... pero aun así sigue siendo un idiota sin auto control... la diferencia con este Naruto es que vivió una vida feliz sin preocupaciones siendo el hijo del cuarto en su mundo ademas de que entreno con Obito y Jiraya por eso su personalidad extravagante. En cuanto a las chicas todas lo quieren solo para ellas...**

 **Vale nos leemos en una Semana**

 **Hasta la próxima**

 **-Aaron Oasis**


	4. Capitulo 3 El viaje a las Olas

**Capítulo 3**

 **Varias semanas después**

-Nuevo record – rubio estaba muy feliz habían conseguido atrapar a tora "el demonio" en menos de 30min – buen trabajo Sasuke-chan

-Te matare lo juro – maldito idiota pervertido hacerme vestir así

-Te ves lindo – Sakura veía a su compañero con un ligero sonrojo la razón Sasuke estaba vestido como una maid con orejas de gato

-Como los odio – había perdido el juego de ayer por lo tanto tuvo que hacer la técnica secreta de Naruto para atrapar a Tora, era tentar lo con cosplay para que bajara la guardia y atrapar lo rápidamente, parecía estúpido pero dado que eran en único equipo que podía hacerlo en menos de 3 horas no podía negar su efectividad

-Si no fueras un chico, hasta te besaría – Naruto se burlaba de su compañero

-Idiota

-Vamos eras el único que no lo había hecho – tenía razón "Naruko" fue el que demostró la efectividad de su técnica secreta utilizando su jutsu sexy versión maid, cosa que no solo saco un sonrojo al jounin sino también a sus dos compañeras que tuvieron un ligero desliz por el yuri

-Ya tranquilos vamos por otra misión – el jounin buscaba calmar a su equipo, aunque las peleas entre ellos eran constantes (más que nada por el rubio que le gustaba molestar a sus compañeros), no eran algo que le preocupa ya que estas unían al grupo

-En la torre Hokage

-Bien equipo 7 otra vez lograron atrapar a Tora en tiempo record, me pregunto como lo hacen – el viejo Hokage se encontraba esa tarde entregando misiones

-Si te lo dijéramos jamás no lo creerías – Naruto veía a Hokage con una sonrisa – por cierto queremos algo más interesante

-¡Naruto! Aun son genins recién salidos de la academia – Iruka que también se encontraba presente regaño a su ex alumno

-Vamos Iruka-sensei solo queremos una misión C, no algo loco como una misión A o B

-¿Tú qué opinas Kakashi? – el Kage vio al jounin

-Una misión clase C, creo que sería buena idea

-Kakashi no crees que te estas precipitando apenas salieron hace poco menos de un mes de la academia – el chunin no quería ver a su alumnos en problemas tan pronto

-Iruka tengo que decirte que los subestimas, tu mejor que nadie deberías saber del potencial de este equipo – jounin ni siquiera levanto la cabeza para ver a chunin

-Yo… supongo que esta bien – " _supongo que con Naruto con ellos no tendrán problemas"_

-¡Genial! – el rubio se veía feliz – y ¿que vamos hacer? ¿Proteger a una sexy princesa que se hace pasar por actriz?

-Escoltar a un constructor y protegerlos hasta que termine su puente, traigan a constructor – un chunin fue a cumplir la orden del kage

-¿Estos mocosos van a protegerme? – un hombre ya es sus 50 de Nombre Tazuna entro al cuarto

-¿Este ebrio realmente puede construir un puente? – Naruto contesto en el mismo tono que Tazuna

-Ese mocoso me cae bien

-Tú también viejo

-¿Pero seguros que este equipo protegerme?

-Es de los mejores equipos genin que tenemos, le aseguro que no tendrá ningún problema

-Tranquilo viejo del sombrero nosotros te protegeremos aunque nos hayas mentido y la misión sea de más nivel

-Hehehehe…

-Bueno equipo salimos en una hora vayan a prepararse

-Hai – con eso el trio desapareció un shusuin

-¿Eso fue lo creo que fue? – Iruka estaba impactado

-Vaya si que los has entrenado bien Kakashi – el kage veía complacido al equipo 7

-Me gustaría tener el crédito pero tienen un maestro aun mejor que yo

* * *

 **Puertas de Konoha una hora y media después**

-Esos dos siempre llegan tarde – Sasuke se quejaba

-Que esperabas… - Sakura veía a su compañero

-Esos dos no se ven muy confiables – Tazuna comento

-Puede ser pero a la de la verdad son la clase personas que te gustaría tener a tu lado durante los problemas

-¿Enserio? ese chiquillo rubio no se veía muy fuerte y tenía cara de idiota

-Es un idiota pero el más fuerte de los tres, y es de los que nunca te abandonaría – Sasuke algaba a su compañero

-Aaaay… Sasuke no sabía que me apreciabas tanto – Naruto había aparecido en una bola de humo

-Cállate dobe…

-¡Llegas tarde! Naruto – Sakura le reprochó a su amigo-interésamoroso

-Lo siento me perdí en el camino de la vida

-Si claro – Sakura lo veía con poca fe

-Bueno ya estoy aquí

-Yo… - el último miembro del equipo 7 al fin hacia su aparición

-¡Lega tarde! – Sakura regaño a su sensei

-Lo siento me perdí en el camino de la vida

-¡Mentiroso!

-Ademas esa escusa ya la dio Naruto – Sasuke vio a su maestro molesto

-Eso es porque yo me perdí buscándolo

-Muy buena sensei – Naruto lo felicito

-Me alegra saber que al menos uno de mis alumnos me aprecia

-Eso es porque es igual de irresponsable que usted sensei

-Qué mala Sakura-chan sé que a veces soy impuntual pero no deberías compararme con él - un dolido Naruto señalaba a Kakashi-sensei

-Que cruel Naruto, creí que al menos tú si me respetabas, y yo que te preste mi colección de Icha Icha

-Naruto-kun también lees esa porquería – Sakura lo vio en modo yandere… Satsuki estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo

-Yo… solo diré que no es una porquería es arte

-Creo que sería una buena idea irnos ya – Kakashi temía por la vida de su alumno

 **Un par de horas después**

Una vez que emprendieran el viaje Satsuki noto algo en el rubio

-Oye Dobe ¿y tú mochila?

-¿Humm?... o cierto yo no utilizo mochila

-¿Entonces donde cargas todas tus cosas?

-Aquí – le mostro un pergamino

-¿Un pergamino?

-Si mira – después de abrir el pergamino que tenía mucha letras, saco otro pergamino más grande que al abrirlo contenía cientos de sellos – aquí guardo mi equipo de acampar… aquí mis objetos personales… aquí mi ropa… aquí mi equipo ninja y aquí las provisiones del viaje

-No sabía que podías sellar cosas en pergaminos… así que por eso te tardaste estabas sellando todo esto en el pergamino

-No en realidad hace semanas que lo tengo listo y siempre lo cargo conmigo – el rubio contesto mientras que volvía a guardar el pergamino grande

-¿Entonces porque llegaste tarde? – le pregunto ligeramente molesta

-Estaba comiendo ramen

-Así que fuiste a ver a esa chica Ayame

-Si… no no no

-Otra vez con una chica que no soy yo

-Oye "Sasuke" alguien podría escuchar eso

-Y ¿Qué importa? Te dije que si algún día me eras infiel te castraría

-"Sasuke" cálmate

-Oye Naruto-kun ese Gato que mencionaste ¿Quién es? – Sakura intervino en ese momento para salvar al rubio

-Yo también tengo curiosidad ¿qué sabes? – Kakashi se acercó a escuchar la información que tenía el rubio

Gato es un "empresario" que controla una gran red de "negocios" a través de todas las naciones elementales, aunque muchos son ilegales, ya saben contrabando, tráfico de drogas, armas y personas, también tiene el monopolio en la costas del país de las olas, y probablemente mande a ninjas para asesinar al viejo, debido a que es puente es una amenaza a su monopolio por lo que esta misión probablemente sea clase A

-Naruto ¿Por qué si sabias esto no dijiste nada?

-Dos cosas porque probablemente hubieran mandado algún equipo genin sin experiencia terminarían muertos, además por lo que puedo sospechar la mayor parte de los recurso de los nobles del país de la olas seguramente están en la construcción del puente, por lo que debió ser el pueblo quien pago la misión, y seguramente no tienen para una misión clase B ¿O me equivoco viejo?

-No, todo lo que dijiste es cierto, me sorprende que tengas información tan detallada de mi pueblo y sus problemas, pero aun así me sorprende que hayas querido participar en esta misión sabiendo todo eso, al fin apenas son unos niños

-Pues era esto o seguir haciendo misiones rango D, si Iruka-sensei se enteraba de esto seguramente se hubiera negado, y no hubiera dejado estancados el resto del año además si enviaba a alguien más probablemente morirían, tú morirías y nos dejarían con mala fama

-Enserio deberías compartir toda la información que tienes antes de cada misión Naruto

-¿Enserio? no me pareció necesario que lo supieran en ese momento

-Realmente no tienes sentido común a veces eres igual de raro que él

-Hehehehe… lo siento y ¿qué vamos hacer con los dos chunin que están en el charco? – mientras lanzaba un kunai con un sello explosivo

-Encárgate de ellos

-Okey yo el de la izquierda

Sasuke y Sakura salieron corriendo hacia el chunin de la derecha y con un buen combo de taijutsu lograron derrotarlo en cuestión de unos 40 segundos, orgullosos de su trabajo, voltearon a ver si el rubio necesitaba ayuda para solo encontrar lo picando a su contrincante con una varita

-Veo que terminaron hay que seguir

-¿Y ellos?

-La basura la recogen los martes, así que déjalos aquí

-Naruto son ninjas nivel chunin, los hermanos demonio de Kiri

-Interesante

Después de viajar un buen rato llegaron a la costa, donde tomaron un bote que los llevo al país de las olas.

-Vaya es un gran puente – Naruto elogio el gran puente

-Gracias – el constructor inflo el pecho en señal de orgullo

-Y bueno ¿ya casi llegamos? – el rubio empezó aburrirse del viaje en barco

-No aun falta una hora al menos

-¿Y ahora?

-No

-¿Ahora?

-No

-¿Ahora?

-No

-¿Ahora?

-Que no demonios

-…

-…

-…

-…

-¿Ahora?

-Si, ahora cállate – viejo Tazuna se estaba volviendo loco con el rubio

-Bueno en realidad ahora tengo que decirles que tenemos que volver a Konoha

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Olvide mi cepillo de dientes así que tenemos que volver

-No hablas enserio o ¿si?

-Claro que si

-Naruto – Kakashi

-¿Si?

-Déjate de tonterías

-Okey… y ¿ya llegamos?

-Sasuke

-Entendido – entonces amaro al rubio y le tapó la boca para que no hablara

-Gracias

-Fue un placer – mientras tanto el rubio estaba retorciendo en intentando escapar de sus amares

-Realmente es este idiota es un ninja

-Lamentablemente si y lo peor de todo es que uno muy bueno

-¿Ese mocoso?

-Si probablemente en un futuro sea uno de los mejores ninjas de todos los tiempos

-Me parece increíble… parece que hemos llegado

Después de dejar la aldea (donde para del rubio desgracia no pudieron conseguir un cepillo de dientes) fueron rumbo a la casa de Tazuna que se encontraba a unos 20 minutos a pie.

-Tengo hambre y en la aldea no había ningún restáurate de ramen

-Solo piensas en ramen dobe

-No también en chicas lindas

-Idiota pervertido

-Relájate teme será una mis… - de la nada el rubio lanzo un kunai a los arbustos asustando a todos

-¡Que demonios…? - entonces vieron un conejo blanco asustado justo debajo del kunai – no hagas eso podrías haber lastimado a alguien – Tazuna recuperaba el aliento

-Blanco… - Kakashi medita sobre el conejo _"es difícil que Naruto se equivoque a la hora de rastrear enemigos… además hay algo mal o debería ser blanco en esta temporada a menos de que"_ \- ¡Todos abajo! – inmediatamente todos reaccionaron excepto uno, una enorme espada salió volando a hacia ellos

-Kucorobicho… - dijo el rubio que había atrapado la espada con 3 dedos

-Kubikiribōchō – lo corrigió Kakashi

-¿Kubi… qué?

-Kubikiribōchō

-Esa cosa

-Vaya vaya vaya… no sé si eres un genio o un idiota – una persona que estaba sobre un árbol le sonrió

-¿Es tuya? Deberías tener más cuidado de sus juguetes – le contesto el rubio mientras le regresaba su espada

-Gracias eres muy amble por regresar mi espada ahora si pudieras entregarme al constructor y pondrán irse en una pieza

-No lo creo nos pagan para protegerlo

-Te pagare más

-¿De cuánto hablamos?

-Naruto

-Lo siento

-Bueno basta de platica Kakashi Hakate el ninja que copia entrégalo o morirán

-No, prepárate para morir Zabuza

-Ostia esto es fantástico nunca había visto a dos jounin enfrentarse – el rubio rompió el ambiente de la pelea – _Sasuke; Sakura tranquilos recuerden que no están solos yo cuido sus espaldas_ – rubio les susurro a sus dos compañeros de equipo que estaba nerviosos

-Hahahaha me caes bien será un lástima que te tenga que matar

-Para llegar él primero tendrás que matarme

-Será un placer

-Alto – el rubio intervino en la pelea – antes de que empiecen a matarse entre sí… Zabuza autografiarías mi libro bingo

-Eeeeehh… claro porque no

-Gracias – le dijo el rubio mientras se acerba a que le autografíen su libro – ya pueden seguir con su pelea – le dijo cuando ya tenía su autógrafo

- **Jutsu de ocultarse en la neblina** – Zabuza empezó la pela y Kakashi revelo su Sharigan

-Demonios esta neblina es muy densa

-Ocho puntos…

-Genial va iniciar con su rutina de intimidación – Naruto realmente era muy anticlimático

-Naruto cállate

-Lo siento sensei es que es mi primer combate de alto nivel y estoy emocionado

-Si pero arruinas el ambiente

-Lo siento es lo primera vez que intentan intimidarme, seguramente después nos contara una historia triste de su pasado con el objetivo de intimidarnos

-Kakashi tu alumno arruina toda la diversión – Zabuza había aparecido entre el trio de genins listo para acecinarlos

-Realmente lo siento Zabuza, es un sabelotodo bastante molesto en ocasiones – le dijo Kakashi al momento de atacar a -Zabuza para toparse con que era un clon de agua - ¿Qué?

-Se acabó – dijo el otro Zabuza a las espaldas del Jounin blanco

-Así es, jaque mate – Kakashi apareció detrás de Zabuza con un kunai en su garganta

-Hahahahaha… lograste copiar mi Jutsu en la neblina, fantástico, pero ¿copiaste el segundo?

-Mierda – el jounin apenas tuvo tiempo para bloquear el golpe de la enorme espada del ninja de Kiri aunque esto lo mando volando hacia la laguna donde fue atrapado dentro de **Suiton: Jutsu prisión de agua**

-¿Habías dicho jaque mate? Creo que el que el que perdió fuiste tú – después de hacer un clon de agua que apunto hacia los genin – acabemos con esto no pienso perder más tiempo contra un grupo de genins que no han manchado sus manos con sangre… saben de examen de graduación en Kiri

-Un examen de graduación que tiene de especial nosotros también tuvimos uno – Sakura finalmente intervenía en conversación

-Si pero en tu examen ¿tuviste que matar a todos tus compañeros?

-¿Qué? – la pobre Sakura estaba en shock

-En Kiri solo se gradúan unos pocos al año ya que solo los más fuerte sobreviven – Naruto estaba serio – lo que en mi opinión es una estupidez un gasto de recursos innecesariamente alto para que matarlo a todos con la mitad hubiera bastado

-Vaya conoces bien la historia

-Si también sé que tu mataste a todos solo tu sobreviviste de tu generación

-Hahahahahaha… fue divertido sus gritos de piedad o tiene precio

-Sabes en prefiero lo gritos de cuando me piden que les de mas

-Mmmmpppppfff… hahahahahahaha… realmente me caes bien muchacho no quieres unirte a mi juntos conquistaríamos el mundo

-No gracias tengo un harem esperando en casa por mí

-¡Idiota pervertido! – ambos miembros de su equipo lo golpearon lo que causo que desapareciera en una bola de humo

-¡Un clon de sombras! – Zabuza exclamo de inmediato buscando en donde estaba el real

-Así es – Naruto estaba sentado sobre la prisión de agua de Kakashi

-¿Cómo…? – Zabuza estaba en shock nunca vio que el rubio hiciera un clon y mucho menos que se pusiera a lado de él _"es imposible en que momento llego aquí, no lo sentí hasta que hablo"_

-Soy veloz por eso no me viste… bueno será mejor que me aleje no quiero que la explosión me alcance – fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer y reaparecer junto a sus compañeros

-¿Qué? – el espadachín no tuvo tiempo de pensar ya que vio que su espada estaba lleno de papeles bomba, solo pudo soltar su espada y saltar lejos para evitar la explosión y al hacerlo libero a Kakashi _"este niño pudo matarme de haberlo querido, pero solo hizo que liberara a Kakashi, por eso Kakashi estaba tan tranquilo aun cuando lo atrape el sabía que ese niño podría derrotarme si era necesario" –_ mierda eso estuvo cerca niño casi me matas

-Si hubiera sido triste si morías por algo como eso - _"carajo que se burle de mí ya es demasiado, pero no puedo actuar imprudentemente probablemente ese mocoso sea más peligroso que el mismo Kakashi"_

-¿Cuál es tu nombre muchacho?

-Naruto, Naruto Na… Uzumaki si eso ¡Naruto Uzumaki! – _"qué demonios le pasa ni siquiera recuerda su propio nombre"_

-Lo recordare

-Bien si ya terminaste Zabuza terminemos con esto – Kakashi estaba molesto

-Oye viejo ¿estás bien?

-Si aún sigo en una pieza

-Bien dejemos a Kakashi-sensei se encargue del resto

En lo mientras los dos jounin se enfrentaban en una pelea de ninjutsu donde el peliblanco tenía la ventaja gracias al Sharingan. Cuando parecía que Kakashi iba a dar el golpe final un anbu apareció de la nada golpeando a Zabuza con senbons y matándolo.

-Gracias por su ayuda llevaba semanas siguiéndolo, esperando el momento para ejecutarlo – ahora me voy fue lo unico que dijo antes de desaparecer llevándose el cuerpo de Zabuza

-Creo que es ahora de… - jounin se había desmayado por gasto de chakra sin embargo antes de golpear el suelo fue atrapado por el rubio

-Solo extenuación de chakra estará bien después de descansar un rato yo lo llevo vayamos a casa de Tazuna para descansar dudo que alguien más nos vaya atacar hoy – todos se movieron a las órdenes de rubio

Una vez que llegaron el rubio les dijo que descansaran y que el revisaría el perímetro

-Por cierto ¿ya llegamos?

* * *

 **Casa de Tazuna**

 **Hora de la cena**

Kakashi estaba recuperando el conocimiento se encontraba recostado en un habitación extraña le dolía todo cuerpo, seguramente se encontraba en la casa de Tazuna, cuando pensaba en ir a buscar a los demás, la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

-Kakashi-sensei ya despertó ¿Cómo se siente?

-Viviré ¿y los demás?

-Sasuke esta abajo haciendo guardia y Naruto desapareció poco después de que llegamos dejo a un par de clones para patrullar y no ha regresado ¿quiere que le diga algún clon que venga?

-No es necesario seguramente llegara para la cena

-Entonces no ha de tardar

-¿Ya es tan tarde?

-Si durmió como 5 horas venga vamos a comer – le dijo mientras lo ayudaba a parar

-Gracias Sakura

Ya todos estaban reunidos para cenar, solo faltaba que el rubio apareciera

-Me alegra que ya despertara, mi nombre es Tsunami soy la hija de Tazuna

-Gracias por su hospitalidad señorita Tsunami

-Yo debería darles las gracias por proteger a mi padre a pesar de todo

-Ni lo mencione es nuestro trabajo

-Aun así no tenían por qué haber ayudado a mi padre teniendo en cuenta de que les mintió

-En ese caso dele las gracias a Naruto él fue el de la idea de seguir con la misión

-¿Habla del rubio? Me pregunto ¿dónde está? salió desde que llegaron y aún no ha regresado

-No se preocupe por eso… Sasuke llámalo

-Hm… ¡genial vamos a cenar ramen que emoción! – la actuación de Sasuke fue muy pero funciono ya que a los pocos segundo el rubio entro corriendo

-¡Ramen! Ramen ramen ramen ramen aqaa ¿ramen?... ¡Hey! ¿Por qué no hay ramen?

-Qué bueno que regresaste Naruto – Kakashi le sonrió a su alumno con ojo

-No me diga que la mentira del ramen fue idea suya sensei… eso es bajo fue un golpe justo aquí – el rubio le enseñaba su pecho a la altura de su corazón – ustedes no pueden simplemente jugar con mis sentimientos de esa forma

-Considera lo una venganza por mentirme sobre el nuevo Icha icha

-¿Sigue enojado por eso?

-Naruto eso nunca te lo perdonare

-Se llevan bastante bien eso dos – Tsunami veía la interacción entre maestro y alumno con una sonrisa

-Si a veces parecen hermanos – Sakura veía como eso dos peleaban sin razón aparente – después de un tiempo te acostumbras

-Bueno vamos empezar a cenar – Tsunami se veia muy feliz

-Y ¿Qué estabas haciendo dobe? – Satsuki ligeramente molesta por que el rubio desapareció todo el día y tenía la mala costumbre de ir a buscar chicas cuando nadie lo miraba

-¿Yo? nada en particular buscando información, invirtiendo en bienes raíces, un poco de sabotaje nada realmente muy importante, pero lo más importante es que ¡fui por mi cepillo de dientes!

-¿Por qué se esfuerzan tanto? al final todos van a morir, nadie puede contra Gato… no existe los héroes así que mejor lárguense mientras aún pueden – el pequeño hijo de Tsunami hablo por primera vez

-Hahahahahahahaha… - Naruto se empezó a reír – ese fue un buen chiste

-¡Cállate! tú que sabes de sufrir, vuelve a tu aldea a tu vida perfecta y déjanos en paz – Inari le grito a Naruto porque estaba enojado

-¿Hablas en serio? entonces déjame reírme aún más fuerte ¡Hahahahahahaha…! – Naruto se burlaba de niño de forma despreocupada

-Lo ves para ti esto no es más que un juego… tu no entiendes por qué hemos pasado… desde que Gato llego no hemos conocido nada más que dolor… así que vete… no harás nada más que te maten…

-Cierra tu maldita boca – Naruto dejo la actitud alegre y empezó a hablar de forma seria y con un aura tan sombría que haría que la mayoría se orinaran encima – tu pequeña mierdecilla, deberías cerrar la boca porque tu actitud me está fastidiando, en lugar de que agradezcas de que mantenemos el trasero de tu abuelo a salvo estas jodiendo con que vamos a morir, ya quisieras mocoso somos ninjas no nos compares con unos simples matones como los de Gato, pero sabes que es lo que realmente me ha hecho enojar es que te creas tan importante que creas que solo tú has sufrido, ¿sabías que todos nosotros somos huérfanos? Sakura es la única que aún tiene a su madre pero los demás estamos solos, hemos vivido cosas que a ti y sobrevivido a cosas que ni en tu peor pesadilla podrías llegar a imaginar, pero aun así estamos aquí arriesgando nuestras vidas, para que ustedes tenga una vida mejor, y de esta forma nos lo agradeces. Tu pequeña mierdecita no debería morder a la mano que te da de comer, ya que estamos haciendo esto prácticamente gratis solo porque realmente nos interesa, así que mejor si no tienes nada que decir mantén la boca cerrada. Lo siento pero no tengo hambre iré a dar un paseo – fue lo único que dijo antes de liberar el instinto asesino que estaba ahogando a todos, Inari que había mojado sus pantalones salió corriendo a su habitación

-Lamento eso Naruto ha tenido una vida dura a pesar de eso jamás se ha rendido – Kakashi disculpaba a su alumno, ya que parte de la culpa de la mala vida que ha tenido era suya Minato la había cuidado como su hijo durante mucho tiempo y el nunca hizo nada por Naruto

-Me es difícil de creer con la animado que es – Tazuna no creía las palabras del jounin

-Pero es verdad los padres Naruto murieron el día que nació, ha sido condenado toda su vida por la aldea por una decisión que tomo su padre para protegerla, carga con todo el odio de la aldea incluso lo han tratado de asesinar en más de una ocasión y aun así nunca se ha rendido ni siquiera guarda el más mino rencor hacia nadie en la aldea, y su mayor deseo es ayudar a los demás – Satsuki admiraba al rubio más que nada

-Además de que por el mismo odio a tenido vivir en la calle, pero lo más importante es que siempre ha estado solo… hasta hace unos meses ni siquiera nosotros no preocupamos por él, sino fuera por un puñado de personas, no sé qué sería de el – Sakura después de conocer la historia del rubio, se había entristecido por ser una de las persona que lo ignoraron toda su vida

-Aun a pesar de eso es pilar que mantiene a este equipo, sin duda es alguien especial

-Nunca creí que un niño tan feliz tendría un pasado tan duro – Tsunami había sido golpeada por su instinto de madre

* * *

 **En el bosque durante la noche**

 **En la mente de Naruto**

 _ **-No creí que lo que te dijo ese niño te afectara tanto**_

 _-¿Estabas viendo?_

 _ **-No realmente, pero tu enojo me hizo despertar... creí que teníamos problemas**_

 _-No, solo un idiota molesto_

 _ **-Es un que nunca ha tenido que pelear por su vida no puedes esperar que sea fuerte de la noche a la mañana**_

 _-Lo sé, pero mi yo de este mundo nunca se rindió ni en las peores circunstancias, dudo que incluso yo hubiera_ _sido tan fuerte_

 _ **-Te subestimas recuerda que tu eres él, ambos son igual de idiotas... pero tu eres mas pervertido**_

 _-Hahahahahahahaha... el termino que buscas es carismático_

 _ **-Si lo que tu digas campeón**_

 _-Oye ¿_ _crees que fui muy duro?_

 _- **Hiciste que te tuviera pánico de hecho orino sus pantalones... no creo estuviste bien**_

 _-Si hehehehehe... creo que me pase un poco_

 **-¿Y qué vas a hacer?**

 _-¿Con qué?_

 _ **-Con el niño**_

 _-Nada, seguramente la vida se encargara de eso_

 _ **-Como quieras, ahora**_ _ **¿que vamos hacer mañana?**_

 _ **-** Lo que hacemos todos lo días Kurumi... tratar de conquistar el mundo... ~Son Naruto y Kurumi~ __~Son Naruto y Kurumi~ ~_ _uno es genio el otro no esta cuerdo~_ _~Naruto y Kurumi-mi-mi-mi_

 _ **-Por favor no cantes**_

 _-¿Qué no te gustan los clásicos?_

 ** _-Dios porque todos mis portadores tienen que estar locos_**

 _-Yo lo llamo el mal de Jinchuriki, tener una voz que te hable en la cabeza es un síntoma de esquizofrenia_

 **-...**

 _-¿Qué?_

 _- **Nada solo que eso lo explica todo**_

 _-Entonces mi sexy y Tsundere inquilina ¿qué quieres hacer esta noche?_

 _- **Nada en particular...**_

 _ **-**_ _¡Ha! no te quejaste de que te llame Tsundere_

 _- **¡** **...!**_

 _-Te pusiste roja, ves yo sabia que me amabas_

 _- **¡** **Cállate! yo no soy un Tsundere y tampoco te amo**_

 _-Repite lo hasta que te lo creas... y por cierto la respuesta era lo que hacemos todas noches ¡tratar de conquistar el mundo!_

* * *

 **El bosque a la mañana siguiente**

Rubio se encontraba durmiendo en la rama de un árbol, cuando una joven entro al claro y empezó a recoger a plantas medicinales, el rubio estaba tan dormido que olvido que se encontraba en la rama de un árbol…

-Hyaaa… joder eso dolió – al ver que no estaba solo intento actuar casual – Yo ¿que hay?

-No deberías dormir en los árboles

-Si probablemente debería dejar de hacerlo, ya es la cuarta vez que me caigo de uno, y ¿Qué hace una chica linda como tú en el bosque tan temprano?

-Vine a buscar hierbas medicinales para un amigo

-Que amigo tan afortunado tienes, ya que alguien se preocupa como tú se preocupa por él

-Yo soy el afortunado de tenerlo, él siempre cuido de mi cuando no tenía nada, por cierto soy un chico

-Me alegro de que… ¡¿eres chico?!

-Si

-No puede ser… ¡tú trapito calienta braguetas devuelve mis fantasías!

-De ¿Qué hablas?

-Nada, olvídalo… déjame ayudarte

-Gracias

-Sabes tener alguien que haya apoyado toda la vida es lo mejor que te puede pasar en la vida

-Si, tienes razón y dime tu ¿tienes alguien así?

-Si… bueno lo tenia ya murió – _"Obito-sensei"_

-Lo siento

-No te preocupes, ya fue hace mucho… además gracias a él ahora tengo muchas personas importantes para mi

-Me alegro tener a alguien importante siempre es bueno te ayuda a ser más fuerte

-"No es hasta que encuentras algo o alguien a quien realmente quieras proteger con todo tu corazón que realmente te haces fuerte" me lo dijo esa persona cuando era un niño

-Era una persona sabia

-En realidad era un idiota, pero a veces decía cosas muy geniales como esa

-Pero se ve que realmente la apreciabas

-No tienes idea, era como mi padre… lo siento me puse sentimental

-No te preocupes la persona a la que estoy ayudando también es como un padre para mi

-Cuídala a veces este tipo de persona son unos idiotas suicidas

-Hehehehehe… tienes razón

-Por cierto, soy Naruto

-Haku

-Lindo nombre… ¿en serio no eres chica?

-No, Naruto-san, no soy chica

-Es tan triste… - _"maldición era perfecta para mi harem"_ _ **"Naruto-kun podrías repetir eso"**_ _"no, yo no dije nada Kurumi-chan"_ _ **"Eso creí"**_

-¿Pasa algo?

-No nada me tengo que ir Haku, dile a Zabuza que se recupere pronto, nos vemos – el rubio despareció en un explosión de humo dejando una muy confundido Haku en su lugar

 **Casa de Tazuna**

-Naruto llegas en buen momento estaba pensando que… - Kakashi empezó

-Zabuza esta vivo

-Si ademas…

-El anbu en realidad trabaja para Zabuza

-Si sabes enserio le quitas la diversión a todo

-Lo siento, me acaban de romper el corazón – tanto Sakura como Satsuki que estaba bebiendo café lo escupieron de la impresión

-Puuuuufff… ¡¿Qué dijiste?! – exclamaron ambas al unísono

-No, nada…

-¡Naruto! – su coordinación era increíble

-Me encontré con una chica en el bosque, y bueno curiosamente era el anbu que venía con pero… resulto ser un trapito… nunca me había sentido tan golpeado… que una belleza así, sea hombre no es de dios

-Maldito infiel – Sakura murmuro… **"¡cha! maldita sea Naruto tienes que ir enamorándote de todas la chicas lindas que encuentras en el camino"** Satsuki solo lo pudo pensar

-Bueno como sea Zabuza se estará recuperando yo creo que tardara al menos una semana en estar al cien, ser golpeado por senbons no es mortal pero como duele… en fin ese anbu era muy bueno con ellos no cualquiera puede crear una muerte falsa

-Espera sabias que Zabuza no estaba muerto desde el inicio – Kakashi vio molesto a su alumno

-Si… hablando de eso no podemos matar ni a Zabuza ni a Haku

-¿Quién es Haku? – Sakura lo vio molesto

-El anbu-trap

-¿Y por qué no podemos matarlos? – Satsuki estaba confundida y algo molesta por que el rubio defendía a los ninjas de Kiri

-Porque son miembros clave en la rebelión de Mei Terumi

-¿Quién es Mei Terumi? – Sakura estaba muy confundia

-La líder de la rebelión en la Guerra de Sangre en Kiri que por cierto dicen que es un bombón sin igual… joder deberían saber más sobre las principales aldeas ninja

-Lo que me preocupa es lo mucho que tú sabes Naruto – Kakashi se había resignado a que alumno era raro

-Pues lo normal… o es que soy el único que hace un poco de inteligencia antes de salir a una misión… como sea debemos de entrenar – ambas chicas lo vieron con esperanza de pasar tiempo con el – yo tengo que probar algo así que los veo en la cena – volvió a desaparecer

-¿Soy la única que cree que Naruto vive a un ritmo completamente distinto a nuestro? – Sakura no entendía al rubio en ocasiones

-Tienes razón a veces ni yo entiendo lo que está pensando… pero tiene razón necesitan entrenar… en lo que me recupero Sasuke practica eso Jutsus de fuego que te enseñe y tu Sakura te enseñare un nuevo Jutsu de agua y también quiero que sigas practicando tu ninjutsu medico cuando tengas tiempo

-Lo olvide mis clones cuidan a Tazuna en el puente así que solo faltara a alguien cuide la casa nos vemos – el rubio había regresado de la nada pero y se volvió a ir con la misma velocidad con la que apareció

-¿Naruto realmente no necesita su ayuda para entrenar sensei? – pregunto Sakura

-A pesar de conozco cientos de Jutsus, y probablemente sea el ninja más completo de aldea Naruto se especializa en la dos áreas en las que peor se me da ninjutsu de viento y Fuinjutsu

-No hay muchos usuarios de viento en la aldea ¿verdad?

-No, de hecho solo hay 3 el Hokage, Asuma y uno de los ancianos de consejo de nombre Danzo y en cuanto a Fuinjutsu solo hay alguien que podría enseñarle a Naruto

-No sabía que el Fuinjutsu fuera tan complicado

-Lo es tan solo los sellos de gravedad que llevan, sería imposible que yo los hiciera y su valor a de ser de un 35,000 ryo

-Es imposible

-Por esa razón la mayoría utiliza pesas, en lugar de los sellos de alta calidad que son muy escasos y difíciles de conseguir

* * *

 **Unos días después sobre el puente**

-Estoy aburrida… oye Sasuke que piensas de Naruto – Sakura tenía sospechas del comportamiento del Uchiha sobre el Uzumaki

-¿Qué?... pues es un dobe que más quieres que te diga – _"para ser correctos es MI dobe"_

-Bueno es que a veces actúas como una novia celosa con el – "si definitivamente si yo fuera la novia de Naruto-kun actuaria igual"

-Debes de estar lo imaginando somos compañeros de equipo… quizás en un sentido retorcido hasta amigos

-Lo siento es que últimamente creí que eras gay y que estabas enamorada de él – "a mí no me puedes engañar "Sasuke" Uchiha"

-Yo soy heterosexual y no estoy enamorado de él – _"eso teóricamente no es una mentira ya que si me gusta el sexo opuesto y estoy loca por el"_

-Bueno tenía que preguntar, la otra opción que había en mi mente era que en realidad eres un chica disfrazada para evitar el acta de restauración de clanes, y estas esperando a ser chunin para comprometerte con Naruto y de esa forma librarte del a.r.c. (c.r.a) – "¡cha! aun que si lo creo es correcto nosotras podremos compartir a Naruto-kun"

-¿Qué? – _"pero qué demonios como demonios llego a esa conclusión tan precisa"_

-Pero bueno eso solo es una locura mía… ¿verdad?

-¡Holaaaaaaaa! – el rubio había salvado a Satsuki de más preguntas incomodas

-Dobe que demonios ¿para qué gritas tanto?

-Lo siento estoy feliz por fi pude hacer esto – mientras les enseñaba su nuevo Jutsu – **Futon: Jutsu Espada de Aire** – aunque en realidad no es el Jutsu que cabo de perfeccionar… de nuevo

-Sorprendente Naruto – Sakura veía emocionada como el rubio cortaba cosas como una espada invisible

-Y bueno ¿Qué hacen?

-Nada hacer guardia y esperar – Satsuki quería desviar la atención del tema de su sexualidad

-Oye Naruto – Sakura también tenía preguntas para Naruto

-¿Si? – rubio le sonrió a Sakura

-Quiero que me confirmes un par de cosas

-Claro

-Las afinidades elementales normalmente son hereditarias ¿no? Como las líneas de sangre

-Si normalmente

-Y lo otro es ¿tú realmente perteneces al clan Uzumaki o solo tienes su apellido en su honor? Se por Ino que ya sabes quienes son tus padres pero no le has dicho a nadie… o por lo menos a mí no – agrego cuando vio la reacción de Sasuke

-Si realmente soy un Uzumaki de parte de mi madre

-Eso confirman mis sospechas tu eres el hijo de Minato Namikaze y Kushiena Uzumaki

-¡¿Pero que demonios?! ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Pues to empezó cuando me dijiste de la relación que tenías con sensei así que me pregunte qué tipo de amigo en común tenían así que investigue a Kakashi sensei y descubrí que estuvo en el equipo Genin del Minato-sama, pero ni una sola imagen ni ninguna tipo de información sobre el solo el hecho de que era un especialista en Jutsus de viento y Fuinjutsu una combinación, que curiosamente tú también tienes, en fin al darme cuenta de que no encontraba nada sobre el cuarto. Busque información sobre los Uzumakis y me encontré con un nombre Kushiena Uzumaki, la única Uzumaki en la aldea desde la muerte de Lady Mito, cuando empecé a investigarla me topé con una foto del Kakashi y su compañeros de equipo, además de un rubio que por un momento creí que eras tú, lo que me dejo muy confundía hasta que me di cuenta de un hecho muy importante, tanto Kushiena como el Cuarto murieron el mismo día, el día en que naciste y que ataco el zorro de la nueve colas, muchos lo tomarían como una coincidencia, pero el detalle de que me hizo pensar en otra cosa fue, una foto incompleta donde Kushiena estaba embarazada era acompañado de alguien, me hizo pensar que ¿dónde estaba el hijo de Kushiena y quien era el padre? Después de pensarlo recordé una palabra que había leído en un libro viejo "Jinchuriki", el sacrificio humano, una persona que tiene sellado un bijuu en su interior, lo que me llevo a Lady Mito que fue la primera Jinchuriki conocida, cuando Hashirama Senju sello al Kyubi en ella. Entonces me di cuenta de que Kushiena llego a la aldea unos más o menos al mismo tiempo que murió Lady Mito, entonces no podría haber tantas coincidencias o ¿si? Que cuando Lady Mito iba morir Kushiena haya llegado a la aldea y que esta también fuera una Uzumaki; que el día que murió Kushiena que aparentemente estaba embarazada haya atacado el zorro de la nueve colas; que además es el día de tu cumpleaños; que la gente te desprecie sin ninguna razón aparente y algunos te digan demonio; que no haya ninguna imagen de rayo amarillo de Konoha famoso por su cabello rubio y ojos azules; y que haya cierto rubio sexy e idiota en mi equipo que presenta las mismas características. No lo sé, pero yo no creo que exista una coincidencia tan grande, de que todos estos eventos sean aislados sin ninguna relación entre si

-Entonces lo que me quieres decir es que…

-Que cuando Lady Mito iba a morir tu madre llego a la aldea, para ser la nueva Jinchuriki de Kyubi, en algún punto se enamoró de tu padre, después de que tu padre fue nombrado Hokage, tu ibas a nacer solo que el día del parto tu madre murió, y por eso el Kyubi fue liberado, al ser el único Uzumaki disponible fue que el cuarto decidió sellarlo en tu interior y lo hizo porque eras su hijo, por eso conocías a Kakashi-sensei, y por eso muchos te odian en la aldea por algo que tu no hiciste, y supongo que te dieron el apellido de tu madre para evitar cualquier tipo de ataque por parte de Iwa y Kumo ¿no es así?

-Joder Sakura realmente eres muy lista, inclusos dedujiste por tu cuenta que tengo al Zorro sellado en mi interior

-Entonces es cierto – **"¡cha! Naruto entra en el c.a.r. así que podrá tener varias esposas lo que significa que los tres podremos estar siempre juntos… aunque lo voy a tener que compartir con otras…"**

-Si ¿te asusta?

-No, sé que a menos de que mueras el zorro no se a liberar y sé que el zorro jamás tomara control de tu cuerpo y sobretodo yo confió en ti, pero por lo visto tu no confías en mi

-Sakura…

-No me mientas Uzumaki sé que Kakashi lo sabe y por su reacción Sasuke también ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada? ¿Es que acaso no soy digna de tu confianza? O ¿Qué creíste que te odiaría?

-Si, tenía miedo de como reaccionarias y en cuanto a Sasuke fue por un situación especial entre él y yo

-¿Es por qué Sasuke es mujer?

-Si exacto… que demonios también sabes eso

-Idiota no lo sabía pero tú se lo acabas de confirmar – Satsuki golpeo al rubio molesta por arruinar su pantalla

-¿Cómo demonios descubriste eso el disfraz de Satsuki es perfecto?

-Supongo que no saben cómo actúan cuando están juntos ¿verdad?

-No – ambos estaban confundidos

-Eso creí, son como dos amigos que les da vergüenza admitir que están enamorados

-Bueno ya que sabes casi todo será mejor que te cuente la historia completa…

Durante un par de minutos Naruto les conto la historia de sus padres, además de su ficticio primer encuentro con el Kyubi a la edad de 5 y su posterior entrenamiento con anbu.

-Si eres tan bueno ¿Por qué actuabas como idiota?

-Una fachada, no quería que la gente supiera de lo que era capaz, se hubieran vuelto locos si se enteraban que estaba reciben entrenamiento adecuado

-¿De que estas hablando?

-El consejos civil siempre se opuso a que Naruto fuera un ninja y saboteo la educación de Naruto – Satsuki defendió a su idiota e infiel novio

-Eso es imposible mi madre está en el consejo civil y jamás haría algo así

-La gente hace cosas estúpidas por miedo

* * *

 **Casa de Tazuna día de la batalla en el puente**

 **Una semana después de haber llegado al País de las Olas 12:30 pm**

Un muy cansado Naruto se rascaba la cabeza medio dormido anoche había estado practicando Fuinjutsu hasta tarde.

-¿Qué hora es? Demonios ya es muy tarde – el rubio salió corriendo hacia fuera cuando se topó con Tsunami

-Ya despertaste tu sensei me dijo que cuando terminaras de desayunar lo alcanzaras en el puente

-Okey gracias por el mensaje

-No es nada

Inari bajo en ese momento, cuando vio al rubio quiso huir aun le tenía miedo de su primer encuentro

-Mocoso… Inari

-¿Si?

-Tener miedo está bien, llorar también siempre que no te rindas está bien, hagas lo que hagas jamás te rindas sin pelear, solo así tendrás posibilidades de ganar

-…

-Te diré algo hay cosas mucho peores que tener miedo, un cobarde no es el que tiene miedo sino el que deja que hieran a alguien más por temor de actuar eso es un cobarde y algún día lo vas a entender… gracias por la comida Tsunami-san

-Por nada Naruto-san

Naruto dejo la casa partió rumbó al bosque para reunirse con sus compañeros… mientras tanto Inari se encontraba viendo el mar y la fotografía de su padre adoptivo Kaiza… preguntándose si las palabras que le dijo Naruto fue la razón por la que el peleo y murió… cuando escucho ruidos en la cocina y bajo a ver que le estaba pasando a su madre…

-¿Mamá? – Inari se asomó a la cocina buscando a su madre

-¡Inari corre! – su madre estaba siendo atacada por dos matones de gato

-¿Ma-mamama? – el miedo paralizo a Inari _"tengo miedo… no puedo moverme"_

-Mira lo que tenemos aquí un pequeño ratoncito asuntado – uno de los matones vio como el pequeño Inari se encogía de miedo sin moverse

-¿Qué hacemos con él? – le pregunto el otro

-Mátalo solo necesitamos a un rehén – le ordeno el primero

-No esperen, hare lo que sea pero por favor no le hagan nada a mi hijo – Tsunami rogaba para que no le hicieran nada a Inari

,Bien le perdonaremos la vida al ratoncito pero tú nos vas a entretener bastante… vámonos – Inari seguia en el piso completamente paralizado por el miedo " _hay cosas mucho peores que tener miedo, un cobarde no es el que tiene miedo sino el que deja que hieran a alguien más por temor de actuar eso es un cobarde y pronto lo vas a entender"_ las palabras de rubio golpearon la mente de niño " _Tener miedo está bien, llorar también siempre que no te rindas está bien, hagas lo que hagas jamás te rindas sin pelear, solo así tendrás posibilidades de ganar"_

-¡No me rendiré no dejare que lastimen a mi mamá! – Impulsado por esa idea Inari tomo un cuchillo de cocina y salió corriendo para salvar a su madre… aún tenía miedo pero aun así no permitiría que lastimaran a su madre - ¡ustedes idiotas dejen en paz a mi mamá!

-¡Inari no! – Tsunami temía por la vida de su hijo

-Veo que el ratoncito quiere pelear… eres un idiota debiste quedar te el piso llorando

-Apenas y te puedes mantener en pie… estas temblando del miedo y aun así buscas pelea mocoso

-Si tengo miedo pero me asusta más perder a mi madre por eso voy a ¡pelear! – unos aplausos se escucharon detrás de los matones

-Bravo hasta que te escucho decir algo que vale la pena mocoso… - Naruto fue interrumpido por uno de los matones

-Valla es uno de eso inútiles nin…

-¡Cállate no estoy hablando contigo basura! – Naruto le ordeno a los matones que retrocedieron por el miedo

-Tú no nos asustas

-Que cierres tu maldita boca – el tono de rubio tenia tanto odio que hizo que los dos matones cayeran al piso completamente blancos del miedo – y creo que si te asusto al fin acabas de orinar tus pantalones… - el rubio se había acercado a un gran velocidad y ahora sostenía un kunai en la garganta del matón lo que causo que se desmayara del miedo – matones de quinta

-¿Pero cómo?

-¿Qué el hecho de que estoy aquí? Hemos protegido la casa toda la semana ¿Por qué la dejaríamos desprotegida el día de hoy?

-Entonces lo que me dijiste sabias que ellos estaba ahí fuera… ¡pudieron haber lastimada mamá!

-Si la sabia… y no iba a dejar que lastimaran a ninguno de los dos… ¿sabes por qué me enoje contigo?

-…

-No fue por el hecho de que tuvieras miedo, no podría hacer lo todos en algún momento tenemos miedo es natural… lo que me enojo fue el hecho de que te hubieras rendido sin ni siquiera pelear… y que dijeras que los héroes no existen… mis padres murieron el día que yo nací, ellos dieron su vida para proteger la aldea pero sobre todo para protegerme… los héroes no pelean por fama ni gloria, ellos lo hacen por los que quieren proteger ya que el miedo a perder a alguien sea mucho mayor a cualquier otro, por eso normalmente deciden dar sus propias vida para proteger a los demás… ahora no te preocupes nosotros nos encargaremos del resto, para el final del día el país de la olas estará libre de Gato – con eso el rubio desapareció llevándose a los dos matones consigo

-No somos tan diferentes… solo que tú no te rendiste

* * *

 **Sobre el puente 12:40**

Kakashi les estaba algo de ninjutsu elemental a la chicas, mientras platicaba con Tazuna ya casi acababa el puente uno o dos días más y estaría completo…

-Sasuke… - Sakura se acerco a su compañera

-¿Qué quieres Sakura? – el-la Uchiha practicaba un nuevo Jutsu de fuego

-Nada, solo estaba pensando que no me importa que seas una chica… ¡yo aun así sigo enamorada de ti! – la declaración repentina de Sakura dejo a la pobre Uchiha completamente en shock, jamás creyó que su compañera siguiera enamorada de ella

-¡¿Estás loca?! Las dos somos chicas además de que a mí me gusta Naruto – la pelinegra intentaba hacer entrar en razón a su compañera

-Lo sé, sé que ambas somos mujeres y también sé que te gusta Naruto, porque a mí también me gusta ese idiota mujeriego, pero aun así estoy enamorada de ti

-Bueno agradezco tus sentimientos pero a mí no me van las chicas y sobre Naruto… puff

-Si lo sé no somos las únicas detrás de su corazón, también esta Hinata, Ino y esa chica de Ichiraku's, además ya sabía que no aceptarías mis sentimientos tan fácilmente pero aun así no me rendiré hasta que tú y Naruto caigan a mis pies

-Sakura…

-¡Atentos tenemos compañía! – Kakashi les grito cuando una neblina empezó a cubrir el puente

Zabuza y Haku habían aparecido en el puente listos para pelar y asesinar a Tazuna

-Zabuza me preguntaba cuando mostrarías tu rostro de nuevo – Kakashi estaba completamente recuperado para pelear

-Kakashi veo que no te sorprende verme – Zabuza sonreía ante la batalla inminente

-La mala hierba es difícil de matar – Kakashi tomo pose de pelea listo para lanzarse sobre su enemigo

-Me alagas, no veo al chico rubio, Naruto, dime crees que puedas contra mí, sin que te tenga que salvar de nuevo

-Pronto lo averiguaremos… Zabuza es mío ustedes engárcense del otro – ordeno el jounin

-Realmente crees que puedan contra Haku – la burla de Zabuza iba dirigida a los genin

-Sakura tu protege a Tazuna el es mío – la pelinegro se lanzó atacar a Haku _"es mío tengo que demostrar lo fuerte que soy… no puedo esconderme detrás de Naruto por siempre"_

-¡Sasuke espera! - sin embargo el grito de Sakura fue en vano porque el peli negro desapareció en la neblina, y temiendo un ataque por la espalda no tuvo más opción que quedarse a proteger a Tazuna – demonios

Kakashi estaba peleando con libertad ya que no tenía que estarse preocuparse de sus genin

-Tus alumnos no tienen la más mínima posibilidad contra Haku lo entre para ser una herramienta precisa y letal

-¿Lo dices por su línea de sangre?

-Me sorprende que lo sepas, pero tengo el presentimiento de que cierto rubio es culpable de que lo sepas

-Si, a veces creo que sabe demasiado

-¿Enserio?

-Si también me dijo que trabajas para la rebelión de Mei Terumi y que aceptaste esta misión porque es una forma rápida de obtener fondos para financiarla

-Okey… Creo que si sabe demasiado

Satsuki estaba en un enfrentamiento de velocidad contra Haku

-Eres más rápido de lo que pareces – el ninja enmascarado felicito a su rival

-Aun no has visto nada...

Una explosión de humo de colores apareció a la mitad del campo de batalla seguido por varios golpes de tambor

-Cuando entra al campo de batalla sus enemigos tiemblan, las mujeres lo aman, los hombres lo envidian, el gran ninja rubio de Konoha es ¡Naruto el galante! – el rubio hizo una aparición a lo grande con pirotecnia y música, pero aparentemente no tuvo el efecto que él esperaba ya que todos tenía una gota de sudor en la nuca por la presentación de rubio – ¿Qué pasa con este silencio incomodo? Vamos chicos no sean así… por favor… no me dejen solo

En un acuerdo tácito todos los presentes fingieron que no vieron nada y desviaron la mirada mientras continuaban con sus combates

-¡Que crueles!

-Naruto sobre la casa – Kakashi finalmente rompió el silencio

-Si atacaron como lo creyó sensei pero me encargué del problema y esta los dos a salvo

-Bien ahora ayuda a Sasuke

-¡No necesito tu ayuda! – la Uchiha grito mientras cargaba contra su enemigo

-Pero…

-Nada déjame solo

-Pero… está bien – el rubio después de recibir la mirada asesina del Uchiha solo se sentó en el piso viendo como los demás pelean

-Realmente crees puedes contra mí solo

-Pronto lo comprobaremos

Mientras la batalla se desarrollaba el rubio se dedica a dibujar en el piso deprimido por el hecho de que Satsuki no lo dejaba participar… mientras tanto Kakashi tenía un combate muy parejo con Zabuza.

-Es hora de terminar con esto **Hyoton: Jutsu Espejos Demoniacos**

-¿Qué demonios? Sharingan – _"estoy atrapada dentro de estos espejos, por lo que me dijo Naruto esta debe ser su línea de Sangre así que no lo puedo copiar, dudo que mis Jutsus de fuego funcionen contra este hielo"_

-Estas acabada estos espejo me permiten mover a una velocidad tan alta que prácticamente puedo atacar desde todos lados al mismo tiempo – Haku estaba atacando desde todas direcciones a Satsuki que a pesar de su Sharingan a penas no podía evitar todos los ataques

-¿Ya te cansaste?

-No, apenas estoy empezando **Katon: Jutsu Gran bola de fuego** – Satsuki intento acabar con los espejos

-Es inútil este hielo es especial, tu Jutsu de fuego no le hará daño

-Maldición – _"no puedo seguir así, me voy a quedar sin chakra antes de que le pueda hacer daño a eso espejos, debo pensar en algo, no puedo depender siempre de Naruto"_

-¡Oye Sasuke! ¿Necesitas ayuda? – Naruto que vio que la pelea se estaba inclinado a favor de Haku quiso ayudar

-¡No! Esta es mi pelea no te entrometas dobe

-Debiste aceptar su ayuda desde el inicio ahora muere "millar de agujas" – una cantidad casi infinita de sebons a salió a hacia Satsuki que incluso con el Sharingan eran demasiado para evitarlas todas

-Maldición – fue lo único que dijo antes de cubrirse y cerrar los ojos esperando el ataque, cosa que nunca llego - ¿Qué…?

-Joder los sebons realmente duelen – Naruto había bloqueado todos lo golpes con su propio cuerpo ahora se encontraba sangrando sobre la Uchiha – lo siento no lo pude evitar mi cuerpo se movió solo

-No, Naruto no no no no ¡no!

-Hehehehe lo siento yo… tengo sueño creo que dormiré unos minutos… - después de eso se desvaneció sobre su compañera

-Naruto… - puso su oído en el pecho para ver si escuchaba algo… silencio _"no… yo me he vuelto a quedar sola… si yo le hubiera hecho caso ya la hubiéramos derrotado y él no hubiera muerto… todo es su culpa él lo mato… ¡lo asesinaré!"_ los ojos de la Uchiha maduraron de golpe y empezaron a girar hasta convertirse en un Mangekyou Sharingan - ¡asesinaré!

Mientras tanto con Kakashi

-… ¡te asesinaré! – _"ese fue Sasuke me pregunto que habrá pasado"_

-¡No te distraigas!

-Ríndete Zabuza ya neutralice tus dos brazos ya no puedes ganarme

-Jamás Kakashi tendrás que matarme si quieres detenerme

-Me sugirieron que no te matará pero no me dejas opción **¡Chidori!** – Kakashi había sacado a relucir su técnica insignia el Jutsu mas letal de su arsenal

-¡¿Qué demonios es eso?! – Zabuza estaba impresionado cuando vio el Jutsu de Kakashi – tanto chakra es increíble…

Sakura no podía ver lo que ocurría en las batallas debido a la densa niebla que los rodeaba, _"Maldita sea, sé que soy el ninja de apoyo del equipo pero esto es ridículo, no estoy haciendo nada soy una inútil, además de que ese grito fue de Satsuki me pregunto que habrá pasado… esto están frustrante"_

-¡Muere! Muere, muere, muere ¡que te mueras de una vez! – Satsuki estaba fuera de si el dolor por ver morir a Naruto la había vuelto loca y ahora solo pensaba en vengar al rubio sin importar nada – **Amateratsu** – las llamas negras del **Amateratsu** destrozaron los espejos de hielo forzando al usuario de hielo a intentar escapar

-Mierda – mientras intentaba huir se topó con el puño de un muy enfadada Satsuki que lo mando a volar varios metros además de romper su mascara

-Te mataré – Satsuki se acercaba con un kunai en la mano lista para terminar con la vida del usuario de hielo que se haya inmóvil en el suelo – tú me quitaste lo que más amaba… y ahora lo pagaras con tu vida ¡muere! – Satsuki se encontraba sentada sobre el pecho de preparada para apuñalar lo

-Ya es suficiente – antes de que pudiera apuñalar a Haku, Naruto había detenido el brazo de la Uchiha – joder como duelen los sebons

-¡Naruto! – al Uchiha le dejo de importar todo y se lanzó a besar al rubio – Naruto dios estas bien – mientas tanto lo seguía besando

-Oye estamos a la mitad de una pelea

-¡No me importa! te creí muerto

-No te dije que iba dormir unos minutos

-Si pero tu corazón no latía

-Me hizo lo mismo que a Zabuza, mis pulsaciones se volvieron tan bajas que parecía que estaba muerto

-Okey, ahora Haku descansa un rato – puso dos dedos en su frente y de alguna forma hizo que este se desmayara – ahora dame un segundo

-¿Qué? – la pelinegra estaba completamente sujeta al rubio sin intención de soltar lo

-Ya vuelvo – el rubio se libró del agarre de la pelinegra antes de desaparecer – uuff a penas y llegue – el rubio había detenido el brazo de Kakashi a unos escasos milímetros del pecho de Zabuza

-Naruto ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Kakashi estaba molesto

-Lo siento sensei pero creo que ya no hay razón para pelear – le dijo mientras señalaba el extremo del puente

-Vaya vaya, vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí el gran Zabuza Momochi "el demonio oculto en la neblina" totalmente derrotado, me han ahorrado el problema de deshacerme de él, ahora vamos acabar con él y con el constructor y quizás después vayamos a divertimos un rato a la aldea – Gato el contratista de Zabuza había aparecido con un pequeño ejército de matones

-Creo que tiene razón Kakashi ahora si me lo permites me iré con Haku

-Espera ¿no vas hacer nada? Vamos no todo tu esfuerzo para que no te paguen – Naruto estaba sorprendido de la reacción de Zabuza

-No tengo el chakra suficiente para seguir pelean además de que no puedo mover los brazos… quizás si estuviera solo pero tengo que cuidar de Haku es lo único que me queda de mi hermana

-Wow espera ¿eres el tío de Haku?

-Si, pero él no lo sabe y preferiría que no lo hiciera, ahora donde lo dejaste

-Allá atrás esta junto con Sasuke ambos están agotados

-Naruto encárgate de ellos yo tampoco tengo tanto chakra para seguir peleando

-Bieenn… **Kage Bushin no Jutsu** – una docena de rubios apareció preparados para cargar contra el ejército de matones – antes de empezar les recomendaría que el que valore su vida se vaya

-Hahahahahaha… no me hagas reír niño ¿realmente crees que puedas contra todos nosotros? – Gato se reía de Naruto

-Si no me tomara más de 10 segundos matarlos a todos

-Mátenlo – Gato no quería admitir lo pero la forma tan "natural" con la que lo dijo lo puso nervioso

-Así será entonces **Futon: Jutsu Espada de Aire** – y como el rubio lo dijo solo le tomo 10 segundos acabar con todos los hombres de Gato, y tenerlo de rodillas con dos clones sosteniéndolo y su espada de aire en su cuello – dime temes morir

-Si, temo morir, por favor no me mates, hare lo que quieras te daré dinero, todo el que quieras, también dejare a este pueblo en paz juro que nunca volveré si me dejas vivir

-Entonces dime si le temes tanto a morir ¿Cómo puedes arrebatar una vida tan fácil?

-Yo cambiare lo juro no volveré a matar a alguien así que por favor perdóname la vida

-Dices que vas a cambiar… no me hagas reír acaso te parezco un idiota… ambos sabea que no harás nada de lo que dices y lo mejor será eliminar te de este mundo para siempre para que no puedas lastimar a nadie mas… pero no seré yo quien lo haga sufrirás la justicia de este pueblo al que tanto dañaste – con eso el rubio hizo un gran ventaron que disipo la neblina y mostro al pueblo del país de las olas listo para pelear para defender su país – llegas tarde Inari

-Los héroes siempre llegan en el ultimo momento

-Si pero ya es muy tarde mira ya están saliendo lo créditos

De repente todo se puso negro y una misteriosa letras empezaron a aparecer

 **Naruto**

" _ **Nuevas Oportunidades"**_

Dirigida por Aaron Oasis

Cast

Naruto – Naruto Namikaze

Sasuke – Satsuki Uchiha

Sakura – Sakura Haruno

Bakashi – Kakashi Hakate

Iruka – Iruka Umio

Hokage – Hiruzen Sarutobi

…

…

…

…

…

The end!

-Hey esperen no es justo yo también quería tiempo en pantalla – Inari corria para que la pantalla no se se

-Lo siento niño tardaste mucho pero puedes tener mi autógrafo – Narruto le entragaba un pergamino con con un chibi Naruto diciendo "Amo el Ramen"

-…

-Bueno como sea te llévate a Gato y háganle justicia – el rubio le entrego a Gato a los pobladores que después de juzgarlo lo colgaron

-Gracias Naruto por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros – Inari que guiaba a las tropas de la ola

-Ahora vamos a repartir el botín – Naruto sonreía con una mirada perversa

-Naruto no me digas que tú le robaste a Gato – Kakashi se habia acercado a su alumno

-Yo lo llamo recaudación de evidencia, por cierto mis clones no han de tardar con la evidencia

-No me digas que esto fue lo que estuviste haciendo toda la semana

-En parte además estuve practicado un Jutsu súper genial

-¿Qué voy hacer contigo?

-Agradecer me porque con esto tenemos para pagar una mision clase A, reactivar la economía y financiar la rebelión de Mei "el bombón" Terumi

-Espera ¿me vas a dar dinero?

-Si, además esto – mostrándole un rollo enorme – te será de ayuda contra el sanabi

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué qué?

-Nos ayudas tanto

-No lo sé quizás por sea lo correcto, quizás sea porque me agradan o quizás simplemente porque quiero que le hablen bien de mi al bombón de Mei, no lo sé podría ser todo… o solo lo ultimo

-Hahahahahaha… realmente me agradas mocoso y no te preocupes hablare bien de ti con lady Terumi

-Genial dile que soy un super sexy rubio de 1.85 con ojos azules, six-pack y unos brazos musculosos

-Tú no eres así – Se rio Zabuza

-Pero lo seré en unos meses… años… tu solo díselo

-Como quieras Haku es hora de irnos si – Zabuza se preparó para irse cargando todo lo que le dio Naruto

-Eehh Naruto-kun entonces a ti te gustan los chicos – le dijo Haku con un sonrojo que había recibido tratamiento médico de Sakura al igual que Zabuza

-Yo no… oh no Sasuke también es trap es una chica que parece chico

-¿Enserio? es una lástima, porque pensé que quizás tu y yo quizás algún día podríamos divertirnos – la voz seductora de Haku junto a su linda cara estaban haciendo dudar a Naruto de sí mismo

-No mientras tengas a un pequeño Haku entre las piernas

-¿Quién dijo que era pequeño? – el tono excesivamente seductivo de chico hizo temblar a nuestro pobre héroe – Bueno espero con ansias nuestro próximo encuentro – le se despidió con un beso en la mejilla del rubio para después alejarse moviendo las caderas seductoramente

-¡DIOS! Porque tiene que ser hombre – mientras tanto las dos chicas se reían de los predicamentos del rubio

-Bueno es hora de ir a casa – Kakashi también disfrutaba ver s a su alumno en predicamentos

Con eso dejaron el país de las Olas en el recién terminado el gran puente "Naruto", regresaron a casa después de haber cumplido con su primera misión fuera de la aldea.

* * *

 **Omake**

 **Misión** **Rescate**

-Bien escuchen el plan es que mientras el equipo Alfa crea una distracción en le lado norte de la aldea, el equipo Bravo se infiltrara en la aldea a rescatar a nuestro soldado perdido, lo equipo Charlie y Delta darán cobertura y protegerán a Bravo mientras saca nuestro hombre, Eco sera el encargado de cuidar la ruta de escape ¿entendido?

-¡Si, señor! - En un claro del bosque cercano de la aldea dos docenas de rubios tenia una misión ultra secreta para ir a recuperar el cepillo de dientes de Naruto que había olvidado para su viaje

-No les mentiré es una misión sumamente peligrosa probablemente casi ninguno de nosotros regrese pero nosotros nunca dejamos a nadie detrás - el original que iba vestido como Napoleón veía serio al resto delos lideres de equipo

-Si tan solo hubiera una forma de que no perdiéramos tanto hombres - el clon vestido como en general samurai apodado "Bravo" estaba frustrado - ¡maldición!

-Note preocupes por nosotros Bravo el equipo alfa cumplirá su misión con valor - "Alfa" era un clon vestido como cónsul romano - ustedes solo concéntrense en sacar a nuestro hombre de ahí

-Que varonil - "Delta" era clon vestido como Gengis Khan

-Aun así Alfa no podemos simplemente dejarlos atrás... quizás con un ataque frontal - "Charlie" llevaba una armadura de caballero medieval

-Estas loco Charlie sera un derramamiento de sangre - Bravo estaba también muy frustrado

-Lo siento chicos si tan solo no fuera un líder tan incompetente - el original golpeo la mesa

-Y si solo te transformas en alguien mas y ten infiltras a la aldea - "Eco" el ultimo miembro de la reunión - ademas de ¿donde vas a estar mientra nosotros hacemos el trabajo sucio?

-Comiendo ramen y tal vez después a Ayame - el original confeso con seguridad... lo cual no le agrado al resto de lo clones que lo empezaron a golpear lo - ¿por qué atacan a su comandante supremo?

-Tu asqueroso traidor - lo clones se revelaron en iniciaron un lucha

-Eres indigno de ser nuestro líder

-Basura envías a tus hombres a la muerte mientras que tu vas a comer ramen y a besar a Ayame-sama - Bravo declaro

-¿Ayame-sama? todos saben que Ino-sama es la mejor - Charlie no estaba de acuerdo con el orto clon

-¿De qué hablan? Sakura-chan es la dueña de nuestro corazón - Delta inicio una nueva pelea pero esta vez entre los clones

-Hinata-chan es ternura y la ternura es justicia - Eco cargo contra el resto

-No olviden de Anko-sama ella es un diosa entre los hombres - Alfa también se metió en la pelea

-¡Silencio idiotas! ¡Solo hay un diosa en este Fic y es la GRAN SATSUKI! - un nuevo clon llamado omega grito al cielo

-¿Harem? - Original que veía como se peleaban los clones sugirió

-¡Harem! - todos gritaron al unisono - por eso es nuestro amado líder

 _"¿No sé acaban de rebelar idiotas" **"Sabes ¿qué son tu verdad?"** "Cierto... pero no creí que todos tuvieran una preferencia tan marcada por una chica" **"Hablando de eso ¿por qué ninguno peleo por mi?"** "esa es una buena pregunta" **"no me hables"** "hey Kurumi ¿qué pasa?" **"nada solo se ve cuando quieres a alguien y cuando no"** "pero si yo te amo" **"no se nota"**_

-¡Hey chicos ¿quién es la waifu Tsundere definitiva?!

-¡Kurumi-tan!

 _"lo ves" **"idiota" en la mente la chica zorro se sonrojo y**_ ** _sonrió_**

 **Una hora dspues**

 **En Ichiraku´s**

-Hola... waaaa - al entrar al bar de ramen un cuchillo de cocina paso volando muy cerca de él

-Así que tienes valor para venir a desafiarme mocoso

-¿Teuchi-san? - el rubio estaba siendo intimidado por la presencia del cocinero de ramen, nadie nunca lo había asustado así ni siquiera cuando peleo contra los Hokages y Madara había sentido tanto miedo

-Te atreviste a robar lo mas valioso de este humilde bar de ramen - Teuchi Ichiraku se acercaba lentamente a su presa

-Yo no hice nada se lo juro... - el rubio estaba totalmente aterrorizado

-Te atreves a negar lo... Naruto yo te quería como a un hijo... jamas creí que apuñalarías por la espalda de esta forma

-Yo no se de que habla Teuchi-san...

-No lo sabes... yo te que acogí en este lugar sin pedir nada a cambio... que te di de comer cuando no tenias nada... y aun así tu vienes y te robas el corazón de mi pequeña Ayame-tan

-... - Naruto se quedo mudo por la impresión... así que Teuchi finalmente se había enterado de que salía con su hija

-A pesar de todo lo que hice por ti te atreves a salir con mi única hija a mis espaldas, y vienes aquí como si nada hubiera pasado

-¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Yo le iba a pedir que me dejara salir con su hija cuando volviera de mi misión!

-¿Enserio?

-¡Si!

-Y dime cuales son tus intenciones con mi hija

-Yo realmente quiero a su hija

-¿Entonces estas dispuesto a casarte con ella? no se la pienso entregar a nadie que no vaya totalmente enserio con ella

-Yo...

-¡Papá! ¿qué estas haciendo?

-Ayame

-Lo siento Naruto-kun papá se entero de lo nuestro ayer en la noche... fue mi culpa yo se lo dije por error

-No te preocupes

-Bien ahora contesta Naruto

-Papá el tiene 13 y 16 no crees que te esta precipitando

-Tal vez tengas razón pero esta es una buena oportunidad para asegurar a un buen partido como Naruto, de esta forma se que el legado de mi ramen vivirá por siempre en sus descendientes... Muaahahahahaha...

 _"creo que debí comprar un cepillo de dientes en ese pueblo que pase de camino aquí" **"** **pudo haber sido lo mejor"** "recuerda me que los padres son dan miedo... cuando sales con sus hijas" **"y eso que aun no has visto al siscon supremo"** "me va a matar cuando se entere de que salgo con su hermana" **"si probablemente lo haga"**_

* * *

 **Notas**

 **Tercer capitulo, el arco de Zabuza en mi gusto personal no es de mis favoritos, la batalla contra Zabuza y su muerte fueron muy triste lo admito pero tengo algo mas preparado para este par, en cuanto al mangekyou era logico ya que se da cuando muere la persona mas cercana que tienen los Uchiha, aunque ellos no la maten como Itachi con Shisui, y Satsuki se obsesiono con Naruto... cosa que se acentuará mas con el tiempo por eso su reacción, ya se viene mi arco favorito porque es el que mas desarrollo de los personajes tiene, cualquier comentario hacérmelo saber =)**

 **Buen fin de semana gracias por sus comentarios y que la fuerza los acompañe**

 **-Aaron Oasis**


	5. Capitulo 4 Inician lo exámenes Chunin

**Capítulo 4**

 **6 meses después de la graduación**

Naruto y su equipo acaban de regresar de su última misión, mientras el equipo 7 salía de la torre Hokage, los dos miembros de equipo estaban enojados con el… asombrosamente no era el rubio con el que estaban enojados…

-¿Enserio ninguno de los dos me va a hablar?

-…

-…

-Ya les dije que lo siento realmente no quería hacer lo pero él me hizo enojar

-…

-…

-Y ¿si vamos a comer ramen?

-…

-¡…! – el rubio estaba temblando

-Por favor Naruto-kun – la Uchiha había susurrado de forma muy sensual en el oído del Uzumaki lo que había hecho que su voluntad empezara a tambalearse

-… - sin embargo Sakura había lanzado una mirada asesina al rubio que recompuso su determinación… parcialmente

-Bueno está bien, me voy los veo luego

-Uuuff… gracias Sakura estuvo a punto de doblar mi voluntad de hierro

-Si claro, eres muy suave con ella, además se lo gano le dijimos que no usara esa cosa, a menos de que fuera realmente necesario, pero no hace caso se deja llevar por todo ese poder

-Si, lo sé, no quiero que pierda la vista

-Yo tampoco por eso debemos ser duros con ella en situaciones así, iré a ver a Ino no vemos luego

-Bien supongo que estoy solo bueno iré por ramen

* * *

 **En Ichiraku's**

 **Pov Ayame**

Estaba ansiosa muy ansiosa, era el día en que Naruto regresaba de su última misión, además que le había prometido como ira a verla a penas regresara. Parecía una adolecente enamorada que esperaba que su novio regresara de viaje, corrección era una adolecente muy enamorada que esperaba que novio regresara, seguía sin creer que Naruto, su pequeño Naruto al cual había considerado su hermanito, fuera su novio, aun se ponía roja de pensar en eso. Seis meses era mucho tiempo aun que para ella habían pasado volando, vivía con la constante preocupación de que el rubio resultara herido en sus misiones, o peor que no volviera. No lo podía negar en ocasiones eso le quitaba el sueño pero valía la pena el sufrimiento, cada vez que pasa tiempo con él se sentía la mujer más especial del mundo... el único problema es que no era la única, el rubio de ojos azules era un mujeriego de lo peor, y había al menos otras tres chicas detrás de él eso sin tener en cuenta que el chico Uchiha actuaba muy raro cerca de él, era demasiado sospechoso.

-Hola Ayame – Naruto había entrado al pequeño bar de ramen – ya volví

-Naruto-kun – no lo pude evitar saltar por encima de la barra para besarlo – te extrañe

-Yo también, ¿Qué hay de nuevo en la aldea?

-Nada, que valga mencionar ¿y cómo te fue en tu misión?

-Bien, conseguí el autógrafo de Kyoyuki

-¡¿Enserio?!

-¡Si, mira! – me enseño una foto con el rubio feliz con una peli azul sonriendo y abrazándolo muy cerca de ella

-¿Solo un autógrafo?

-Si

-Nada, romántico ¿verdad?

-No…

-Naruto-kun no te atrevas a mentirme

-Me dio un beso

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?

-Lo siento

-Dime Naruto-kun no vas ser la única ¿verdad?

-Ayame…

-Ni tampoco voy hacer la numero uno ¿cierto?

-Yo…

-No importa, solo promete que nunca me vas a dejar sola, sin importar lo que pase

-Te lo juro

-Ven te daré un ramen y después tendrás que llevarme a una cita

-Claro

* * *

 **A la mañana siguiente**

 **Departamento Uchiha-Namikaze**

Naruto despertó sin poder mover su brazo derecho, que se encontraba apresado entre los pechos bastantemente bien desarrollados de Satsuki, a pesar de su corta edad Satsuki ya tenía curvas bastante impresionantes y parecía que fueran a detener su crecimiento en un futuro cercano. Anoche había llegado temprano a su departamento, había estado leyendo un libro cuando Satsuki había regresado de quien sabe dónde, sin decir nada fue a darse un baño, para después salir únicamente en ropa interior roja, cosa que puso al rubio del mismo color que la poca ropa que llevaba, y no solo eso el resto de la noche se la paso de esta forma, dándole un espectáculo a rubio, ya que lo provocaba en la más mínima posibilidad, con poses sexys y ángulos de visión envidiables. Cosa que provoco que el rubio tuviera que encerarse en el baño varios minutos para poder "relajarse", para después encontrarla en la cama que compartían, utilizando únicamente una de la playeras de rubio, ya que la ropa que llevaba puesta hasta hace un minuto se encontraba en el suelo cerca de la cama, si fue la mejor y la peor noche de rubio en su vida.

-Dios no pude dormir nada…

-Enserio yo tuve la mejor noche de mi vida – la joven Uchiha abrazo con más fuerza al rubio mientras le daba un sonrisa

-Realmente te gusta hacerme sufrir

-Yo pensé que te había gustado, teniendo en cuenta el trabajo que me costó escoger ese y otros conjuntos, que estoy ansiosa de mostrarte

-Sabes una niña de tu edad no debería vestir ese tipo de ropa… aun

-Mi madre me dijo alguna vez que ser parte de un clan tenía grandes beneficios como que desarrollamos cuerpos de infarto antes de los 16, que por cierto es la edad a la que tenemos permitido casarnos – la descarada forma de hablar y de que se mordía los labios junto al contacto físico le estaban pasando factura al cuerpo de Naruto

-Aun así creo que eres muy joven para eso

-¿En serio? en un mes cumplo 14 lo que me dejaría a dos años de ser legal, así que en lo mientras tendrás que confórmate con ver – entonces presiono todos su encantos femeninos contra el pobre rubio – aunque si me lo ruegas podría dejarte tocar… un poco

-Mi querida Satsuki tu eres la que sueña con tenerme

-¿Enserio? porque este no tan pequeño amigo piensa otra cosa – ella acariciaba al pequeño Naruto con su muslo desnudo, con únicamente la ropa interior de rubio separándolos

-Si, no le hagas caso él no sabe lo que quiere

-Que mal, porque YO podría darle lo que QUIERE, en este mismo INSTANTE

-S-si muy seguro

-Bien si estás seguro iré cambiarme – entonces de dirigió al baño moviendo su caderas de forma que su extremadamente sexy y redondo trasero hipnotizara al rubio

-Esta mujer es el demonio, algún día me va a matar de un paro cardiaco

* * *

 **En las calles de Konoha**

 **Al medio día**

Naruto estaba aburrido había decido alejarse de momento de las chicas, aún tenía en su mente a Satsuki, y preferiría evitar al resto de su harem en lo que se conseguía sacar "eso" de su cabeza, o sino podría hacer algo muy comprometedor. A pesar de todo no conseguía sacar se a Satsuki y a su sexy retaguardia de la cabeza. Hasta que noto que una "roca" lo seguía…

-¿Enserio Konohamaru? Es la peor roca que jamás he visto

-Como se podría esperar de… - sin embardo la "épica" presentación de Konohamaru y sus amigos fallo, por el exceso de pirotecnia y humo de colores – creo que nos coff… volvimos a exceder con los fuegos artificiales coff…

-Vamos chicos ¿qué paso? Ya les había enseñado hacer una presentación épica

-Lo sentimos jefe se no fue la pirotecnia – Konohamaru se quitaba el polvo de su pelo

-¡Naruto! – Sakura había llegado corriendo

-Hola Sakura

-Jefe ¿ella es tu novia? – Konohamaru le lanzo una mirada sugerente a Naruto

-¡¿La novia de Naruto-kun?! – Sakura se puso roja y mientras se perdía en su mundo de fantasía

-No, pero moja sus braguitas por serlo

-¡Naruto! ¿Qué les enseñas a estos niños? – Sakura se puso roja de vergüenza

-Esa es una buena pregunta, a ver chicos ¿ya pueden hacer lo que les enseñe la última vez?

-¡Si! Mira esto jefe **Jutsu sexy versión Konohamaru corps** \- los tres jóvenes ninjas hicieron su propia versión del Jutsu de Naruto aunque únicamente Konohamaru lo podía hacer de forma correcta

-Bien hecho Kono ya lo dominas, y Moegi y Udon no se preocupen sé que pronto lo dominaran

-¿Tú… les enseñaste ese Jutsu?

-¡Si! ¿A qué mola?

-¡No!

-Solo estas celosa de que tú nunca tendrás estas curvas – la versión femenina Konohamaru molesto a Sakura donde más le dolia

-Konohamaru te daré el consejo más importante que un maestro le puede dar a un alumno – la mirada seria de Naruto puso nervioso a Konohamaru – y es nunca molestes a una chica plana acerca de sus medidas ahora ¡corre!

-¡Aaaaaahhh…! - Konohamaru salió corriendo cuando vio a una muy enojada Sakura, solo que no esperaba chocar con alguien

-Oye eso dolió mocoso

-Lo siento – a pesar de que le joven aspirante a ninja se disculpó el extraño lo tomo de cuello y lo levanto

-Oye ya se disculpó ahora bájalo – Sakura que iba detrás de él lo defendió

-No, eso dolió y le tendré que enseñar una lección – un extraño sujeto con pintura de guerra estaba amenazando al pobre Konohamaru

-Basta Kankuro nos meterás en problemas

-La rubia sexy tiene razón, si lastimas al nieto del Hokage te expulsaran del examen antes de empezar, y creo que tu amigo pelirrojo de allá no le hará mucha gracia, por cierto Hola Sasuke – rubio miro hacia el árbol para saludar a Sasuke

-¡Gaara! – ambos hermanos gritaron al mismo tiempo

-¡Gaara! – Naruto y Konohamaru también lo gritaron

-¿Por qué gritan ustedes también?

-No lo sé creí que era algún saludo en la aldea de la arena y seria descortés no saludar

-Eso, como nieto de actual Hokage no puedo ser descotes con invitados de otra aldea

-No idiotas su nombre es Gaara – Temari estaba asustada no sabía cómo reaccionaría Gaara

-Oooohh… Hola Gaara soy Naruto/Konohamaru – ambos saludaron al mismo tiempo

-Madre quiere tu sangre – Gaara estaba ansioso por asesinar al rubio

-¿Madre?... ooohh y yo que creí que la relación con mi bijuu era rara, además y teniendo en cuenta que el Shukaku es hombre es aún más raro – el rubio se quedó pensando de como Gaara termino en una relación así con su bijuu _**"¿sabes que tú estás enamorado del tuyo verdad?"**_ _"es buen punto pero que quieres que haga es demasiado hermosa"_ _ **"Naruto-kun… baka"**_

-¡¿Qué?! – ambos hermanos no sabían cómo reaccionar sabían que había un bijuu en Konoha pero no esperaba que fuera alguien con una persona ten extraña

-Cierto... no debí decir eso se supone que es un secreto – el rubio seguía perdido en sus pensamientos

-Madre dice que te destroce – Gaara está a punto de lanzarse sobre Naruto que seguía en su pensamientos _**"dile al idiota de mi hermano que si no se comparta lo dejare peor que en ese desierto hace 3000 años"**_

-Dile a Shukaku que se deje de gillipollezes, y que si no se tranquiliza, Kurumi lo dejara como en aquel desierto hace 3000 años – una mirada de los ojos de Kurumi fueron suficientes para hacer retroceder a Gaara

-Madre… madre dice que se comportara – Gaara estaba confundido su madrea jamás se había comportado así

-¡¿Qué?! – mientras tanto los hermanos se estaba a punto de infartar

-Okey como yo soy el "9" y tú el "1", eso me convierte en tu hermano mayor, puedes llamar me aniki, ahora hermanito vamos por ramen yo invito – le dijo muy seguro mientras que se ponía a su lado y lo abrazaba sin que su arena siquiera se moviera

-¿Jefe nosotros también? – Konohamaru y compañía también querían ramen

-Si Kono también pueden venir, ustedes también – le dijo a su equipo – y tú las chicas lindas siempre son bienvenidas – le sonrió a Temari que no pudo evitar un sonrojo – tú no eres raro ¿quien utiliza maquillaje y pijamas en publico? – Kankuro se quedó en shock porque un sujeto tan raro como Naruto le dijera raro

-¿Sasuke vas a ir? – Sakura se había acercado a Sasuke que solo había estado la extraña interacción entre Naruto y compañía

-Si, aunque esto es raro ya estoy acostumbrado, como aquella ves que intento hablar como Yoda

-Lo recuero o cuando terminaba todas su frases con un "degozaru"

-Pero sin duda lo mejor fue cuando se creyó Batman – el recuerdo de las tonterías del rubio a lo largo denlos meses que habían estado juntos

 **En Ichiraku's**

Naruto y Konohamaru tenía a Gaara en una discusión sin sentido acerca de que eran mejor los monos o los zorros en la que Gaara comento que le gustaban más lo mapaches, Moegi y Udon escuchaban la discusión y de vez en cuando comentaban algo, en cuanto Sasuke y Sakura discutían como evitar que el rubio se interesara en Temari. La cual estaba muy preocupada por extraño desarrollo de los acontecimientos, nunca había visto a su hermano menor tan confundido ya que nadie ahí le tenía miedo y lo traban como uno más del grupo…

-Oye Kankuro ¿Qué demonios vamos hacer?

-No lo sé, Gaara no ha hecho nada así que lo mejor será solo observar de momento

-Lo que me preocupa es ese rubio puede tocar a Gaara como si nada y la arena no reacciona

-Lo sé… es tan raro… por cierto el ramen está delicioso – Kankuro estaba disfrutando la comida a pesar de todo

-Deja te de tonterías – Temari le dio un pequeño golpe

-Lo siento es que ver a Gaara actuar como…

-Si fuera normal

-Si exacto, no sé si sea algo muy bueno o algo muy pero muy malo

Konohamaru y compañía fueron los primeros en irse tenían academia al día siguiente y sus padres no los dejaban llegar tarde, Sakura se fue poco después aún estaba cansada de su última misión.

-Gaara fue divertido pero nosotros también nos tenemos que ir

-¿Tu por qué no me tienes miedo? – Gaara se había dejado llevar por el momento había seguido a rubio al puesto de ramen ahora quería acabar con esto ya que no entendía porque madre se comportaba así

-¿Por qué no le temería a alguien que es mucho más débil que yo? – rubio caminaba sin darle mucha atención a lo que acababa de decir

-¿Qué? – Gaara no entendía como estaba tan seguro de eso

-No tienes ni la más remota posibilidad al menos soy unas 20 veces más fuerte que tú y Shukaku juntos, y con Kurumi mi poder seria al menos 1000 veces mayor – finalmente el rubio volteo a ver a los Hermanos de desierto que estaban completamente impactados por las palabras de rubio

-Eso es imposible – los tres no podía creer que hubiera una diferencia de poder tan absurdamente grande, si el rubio tenía razón no eran ni hormigas contra el

-¿Enserio? podríamos comprobarlo ahora mismo me pregunto ¿cuántos segundos durarías contra mí? – el rubio se puso en posición de combate y libero una sed de sangre que incluso helo la sangre de Gaara que por primera vez en mucho tiempo tuvo miedo

-¡No! – Kankuro y Temari gritaron y se pusieron delante de Gaara para defenderlo, si Gaara era un monstro el rubio era alguien fuera de este mundo

-Temari… Kankuro… - el a penas y podía estar de pie frente a la presencia del rubio, entonces como sus hermanos pudieron moverse y ponerse listos para el combate

-Bien será otro día nos vemos en los exámenes – sin más el rubio se fue caminado como si nada

-Termino… no creí que hubiera un monstro de esa clase en esta aldea – Kankuro se había dejado caer a piso por cansancio y miedo

-Si creí que íbamos a morir… si el realmente ese sujeto esta fuera de este mundo – Temari estaba también en el piso

-¿Por qué? – Gaara veía sus hermanos

-¿Por qué qué? – ambos se veían confundidos

-¿Por qué intentaron protegerme?

-Porque eres nuestro hermano y nuestro deber es protegerte – ambos hablaron sin que realmente darse cuenta de lo que dijeron

 **En departamento Uchiha-Namikaze**

-Oye Naruto ¿realmente eres tan fuerte como le dijiste a Gaara? – Satsuki se cambia de ropa dejando de la Sasuke por una más cómoda

-Claro que no, eso fue pura intimidación, apenas y soy más fuerte que el incluso con la ayuda de Kurumi – _**"eso es mentira fácilmente podríamos barrer el piso con esos dos de ser necesario"**_ _"lo sé pero hay que mantener las apariencias"_

-Entonces para qué fue todo eso

-El Shukaku es el bastardo psicópata de mierda, espero que eso lo mantenga tranquilo

-Ya veo… hace calor me pregunto si ¿debo dormir desnuda?

-¡!

-Hahahahahaha debiste haber visto tu cara

-Te aprovechas de mi nobleza

-No, solo te muestro todo lo que te pierdes…

 **Media Noche**

 **En la mente de Naruto**

Naruto y Kurumi estaban acostados en un gran sillón, cubiertos por una cobija, simplemente veía un fuego arder disfrutando de la compañía del otro… mientras discutían sobre cosas sin importancia…

 _-Y ¿crees que el Shukaku se comporte?_

 ** _-No lo sé mi hermanito siempre estuvo muy tocado de la cabeza... de momento es probable_**

 _-Bien eso ni va a ahorrar problemas... espero_

 ** _-No quieres pelear con mi hermano_**

 _-Lo que no quiero es que el consejo de aldea me este fastidiando_

 _ **-Me los podría comer si quieres**_

 _-Tentador... pero no podemos_

 _ **-Les vas a decir a todos quien eres en realidad, después de lo exámenes cierto?**_

 _-Es la idea..._

 _ **-No te ves muy emocionado**_

 _-No, seguramente todos me van a empezar a molestar... habrá quien no lo creerá y estará jodiendo con mi muerte; el que este de lame-botas para intentar conseguir al a cambio; los que me intentarán controlar para ganar poder... realmente no me emociona tanta atencion..._

 _ **-Pero aun así lo harás ¿no? al fin del acabo es la única manera de proteger a la Uchiha**_

 _-Si, escuchaste a Sakura legalmente si dos Herederos de Clan se comprometen estos pueden evitar el acta de restauración de clanes..._

 _ **-Si, también escuche que solo aplica para las mujeres, ya que una mujer tenga varios esposos seria descortés para el heredero, pero no aplica con lo hombres... en mi opinión es una ley absurdamente machista**_

 _-Es una ley de hace mas de un siglo que esperabas..._

 _- **Mas te vale cambiarla cuando seas Hokage**_

 ** _-_** _Si... lo admito esta vez el machismo me salvo el trasero... las chicas me matarían si solo me quedara con una_

 _- **La Uchiha esta segura de que la elegirias a ella si tuvieras que escoger solo a una... pero y dime que vas hacer con ya sabes quien...**_

 _ **-** No lo sé y no quiero hablar de eso... iré a dormir mañana es un día complicado _

* * *

**Torre Hokage**

 **Esa misma tarde**

El Hokage se encontraba a en y una reunión con sus jounin a cargo de un equipo genin decidiendo los equipos que iban a participar en los exámenes chunin

-Bien ahora solo faltan lo novatos – el Hokage estaba tranquilo este año tenia a un buen grupo de genins

-Yo Kakashi Hakate líder de equipo 7, propongo a mi equipo para los exámenes Chunin

-¿Estás seguro Kakashi? Yo mantuve a mi equipo un año hasta que estuvieran listos para el examen – Gai "cejas locas" Maito líder de equipo 9 le sonreía a su "rival"

-Sí, mi equipo es bueno seguramente los tres llagaran a las finales

-Tienes mucha confianza en tu equipo, entonces que tal una apuesta, el equipo con más genin en las finales gana

-Hecho, si gano admitirás que soy el mejor y nunca más me retaras a nada - Kakashi no iba a dudar, tenia oportunidad de librarse de los retos de Gai para siempre

-Te ves confiado por tener al chico Uchiha en tu equipo

-Todos mis genin son muy fuertes, no me preocupo por ellos - _"especialmente Naruto"_

-Está bien pero si yo gano tendrás que admitir que somos rivales etenos y aceptaras todos mis desafíos

-Bien

-Bien ¿Qué me dices tú Asuma? – el Hokage sabía que Kakashi tenía una ventaja muy injusta en su equipo

-Yo Asuma Sarutobi también propongo al equipo 10 para lo exámenes

-¿Y tú Kurenai?

-Yo Kurenai Yuhi también propongo a mi equipo para los exámenes

-Entonces todos los novatos estarán en el examen este año

* * *

 **Día de examen**

 **Pov Naruto**

Nuestro excéntrico héroe seguía dormido, completamente perdido en la tierra de los sueños, mientas tanto su compañera de habitación se encontraba haciendo el desayuno, cuando decidió que era hora de despertar a Naruto, se acercó lentamente para besarlo, en los casi seis meses de relación que tenían, habían progresado bastante, prácticamente vivían como una pareja recién casada, lo cual hacia muy feliz a la joven Uchiha, a pesar de que muchas chicas estuvieran detrás de él, ella sabía que era la numero uno para él, aunque claro seguía sin agradarle el hecho de tener que compartir, el rubio era suyo y solo suyo y no se lo daría a nadie. Pero mientras que tuviera que ocultar que es mujer no podía hacer mucho. Pero ya tenía un plan para quedarse con el rubio para ella sola, en estos exámenes ambos se volverían chunin, porque se les consideraría mayores de edad, y por lo tanto libres para hacer lo que quieran, además de hecho de que Naruto haría publica su ascendencia y se convertiría en heredero de un clan, con lo que al comprometer dos herederos de clanes los podría librar de car. Y así ambos vivirían felices el resto de sus vidas como una pareja SOLOS.

-¿Estoy en el cielo? – fue lo único que dijo cuando abrió los ojos

-…

-Porque estoy viendo un ángel – el rubio era un genio en hacer sonrojar a las chicas que lo rodean

-¡…!

-¿Satsuki?

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué estas vestida con ese delantal?

-Estaba preparando el desayuno

-No eso lo entiendo lo que quiero saber es ¿Por qué SOLO tienes el delantal?

-¿Te gusta? – la pelinegra había desarrollado la habilidad excitar al rubio con solo una sonrisa o una pose

-Obviamente, espera ese no es el problema

-¿Qué quieres que me lo quite?

-Si… ¡digo no! será mejor que te vistas, vas a pescar un resfriado

-Estaba esperando a ver si querías que tomáramos un ducha juntos – la voz seductora de la Uchiha estaba acabando con la poca cordura que le quedaba a Naruto

-N-no… aaa-adelanta te yo me bañare después.. - el pobre rubio estaba llorando sangre

-Que lastima que no me quieras acompañar – le dijo tirando su delantal al piso y moviendo sus caderas de forma sugestiva – dejare la puerta abierta por si cambias de opinión y me quieres alcanzar

-Joder esta mujer me quiere matar, como puede estar así de buena a los 14… no me la puedo imaginar a los 20… teóricamente ya le he visto a esa edad pero aun así no es de dios que este así... ya quiero que llegue ese momento

* * *

 **En la casa de Sakura**

 **Pov Sakura**

La joven estaba terminado su desayuno, estaba mentalmente preparada para cualquier cosa. Había empacado todo su equipo ninja además de su equipo médico. Realmente adoraba ser una médico no era muy buena aun pero el hecho de ayudar a su equipo la hacía sentir importante y útil. Cuando se dio cuenta que a pesar de haberse graduado como la Kunouichi de año, era completamente inútil en el campo carecía de fuerza física, y no tenía conocimiento de ningún ninjutsu fuera de los de la academia además, sus reservas de chakra eran mínimas comparadas a los de la mayoría. Por eso cuando Naruto sugirió que aprendiera ninjutsu médico, debido a su gran control de chakra no lo dudo, pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo en los casi 5 meses que ha estado estudiando, no había progresado mucho eso la frustraba, pero aun así seguía entrenado, al fin la practica hace al maestro

-¿Estas lista hija?

-Si mamá

-Da lo mejor de ti e intenta no estorbarle a Uchiha-sama

-Mamá somos un equipo, trabajamos juntos como uno solo

-Si bueno solo espero que no tengas problemas con ese… niño

-Mamá ya hablamos de eso, Naruto es uno mas de nosotros, ademas de que es ninja muy talentoso, y mi mejor amigo. Él me ha ayudado mucho desde que nos graduamos de la academia

-Aun así no confió en él, es peligroso

-Lo dices por el Kyubi

-¿Cómo sabes sobre eso?

-Él me lo dijo

-¿Pero cómo…?

-Él confía en mí, y me lo dijo. Y teniendo en cuenta de que me ha salvado la vida un par de veces, creo que yo puedo confiar en él

-Aun así ten cuidado nunca sabes cuándo podría salirse de control la bestia es muy impredecible

-Lo dudo mucho Kurumi-sama prefiere dormir a pelear

-¿Kurumi-sama?

-Es el nombre del Kyubi

-¡¿Qué?! Como sabes eso

-Él me lo dijo, me dice todo al fin es mi mejor amigo

-No lo creo, ese demonio es más peligroso de lo que creí

-¡Él no es un demonio! ¡Es mi amigo y el futuro padre de tus nietos!

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!

-¡Lo que escuchaste! Estoy enamorada de él y algún día será el padre de tus nietos

-¡No dejare que mi hija se case con un demonio sin nombre como él!

-¿Sin nombre? Naruto tiene uno de las ascendencias con mayor nobleza de toda la aldea, y cuando sea un chunin y se lo diga a toda la aldea, tú y todos lo que lo han despreciado en la aldea se comerán sus palabras

-Si ese es el caso ¿Por qué no te largas con él?

-Dalo por hecho – con eso la chica pelirrosa salió corriendo de su casa

* * *

 **En la academia antes del examen**

 **Pov omnisciente**

Los "chicos" del equipo 7 esperaban por la llegada de su compañera, era raro que ella llegara tarde faltaba poco más de media hora para el examen.

-Es raro que ella llegué tarde - el rubio estaba aburrido jugando con

-Hm…

-O vamos, ¿realmente no te agrada nada?

-No

-Ella solo quiere llevarse bien contigo

-Ambos sabemos que quiere más que eso

-Bueno pero al menos deberías intentar llevarte mejor con ella

-No

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me quiere quitar que lo es mío

-Eres demasiado posesivo en ocasiones

-No es como si habláramos de cualquier cosa, ella quiere lo que MÁS AMO

-…

-No vengas con esa cara ahora, sabes que solo hay una cosa que me importa en este mundo

-¡Hola! Siento llegar tarde mi madre me retraso

-No importa vamos a entrar

-Hm

-Salón 301 ¿cierto?

-Oye Sakura ¿estás bien?

-Sí, no es nada

 **Segundo piso**

-Oigan muévanse déjenos pasar tenemos que entrar al examen – uno de los muchos aspirantes a chunin peleaba por intentar entrar al salón numerado como 301

-Si no pueden entrar al salón como aspiran en volverse chunin – uno de los aspirantes que bloqueaban la puerta se burlaba de lo que no podían entrar

-Muévanse – Sakura estaba de malas y solo quería golpear algo

-Oye Sakura sabes que… - Naruto se preocupaba por su compañera

-Claro que lo sé, solo quiero golpear algo – Sakura la discusión con su madre aun la tenía alterada

-Okey… - el rubio prefería no meterse con su amiga cuando esta estaba así

-¿Qué quieres niña? – el otro guardia miro con desprecio a la pelirrosa

-¡Que te muevas! – Sakura probó su nueva técnica en el pobre individuo que salió volando varios metros de un solo golpe

-¡¿Qué demonios?! Tu maldita – el compañero del podre individuo que salió volando intento contra atacar

-Suficiente – un chico con una cejas casi tan impresionaste como su vestimenta verde detuvo la pelea para ambos ataques al mismo tiempo

-Vaya paro un golpe de Sakura – Naruto tuvo que admitir que no esperaba que alguien pudiera detener a Sakura

-Es rápido – Satsuki estaba impresionada no había muchas personas que fueran tan rápidas

-Sakura suficiente es hora de irnos

-Espera ¿eres Sakura Haruno?

-Si ¿nos conocemos?

-No, yo soy Rock Lee y quería saber si ¿querías ser mi novia?

-Lo siento pero ya estoy comprometida

-¡¿Qué?! – que Lee estaba sorprendido

-Verdad Sasuke-kun – Sakura abrazo a Sasuke que estaba más cerca que Naruto

-¡¿Qué?! – Ahora Sasuke era el sorprendió

-Estamos muy enamorados

-Sasuke Uchiha

-¿Si?

-Te reto a un duelo por el corazón de Sakura

-No

-Bien ahora… ¿Qué?

-Que no, no pienso pelear por Sakura… pero me interesas quiero ver que tan bueno eres

-Perfecto te enseñare mis llamas de juventud, te demostrare que el trabajo duro puede derrotar al talento natural

-Si lo que digas

-Oye Sasuke no tenemos mucho tiempo – Naruto le recordó

-No te preocupes no me tomara más de 5 minutos – los cuatro fueron a un lugar mas amplio donde Sasuke y Lee se pusieron en posiciones de combate

-¿No vas a utilizar tu Sharingan? – Lee quería enfrentarse al mejor Sasuke que pueda

-No lo necesito

-Te hare cambiar de opinión – a una gran velocidad para intentar patear a Sasuke

-Mierda… eso estuvo cerca – apenas había logrado esquivar el golpe por unos escalos milímetros

-Increíble no creí que pudieras esquivar ese golpe

-Lo mismo digo eres rápido, pero acostumbro entrenar con alguien mucho más rápido que tu

-Alguien más rápido que yo...

-Eres fuerte te daré el honor de mostrarte mi Sharingan – su ojos se volvieron rojos con tres tomoes

-Bien enséñame lo que puede hacer el talento natural

-Lento – Sasuke esquivo todos los ataques y contrataco con una gran velocidad

-No es posible como puedes seguir mi ritmo

-Te lo dije acostumbro entrenar con alguien mucho más rápido que tu

-Tendré que ocupar eso **Loto Primario**

-Alto – Naruto detuvo la pelea – se acabaron los 5 minutos

-Pero…

-Nada 5 minutos dijiste y ya se acabó el tiempo, nos vamos

-Hm… bien

-Espera esto aún no ha terminado sería muy poco juvenil terminar el encuentro así

-Lo siento cejotas pero el examen es primero

-Tienes razón pero no volveremos enfrentar en el examen

-Si yo tampoco quiero dejar este encuentro así

-Genial eso hace arder la llamas de la juventud, eres bueno Sasuke Uchiha, pero hay alguien en mi equipo que es más fuerte que yo Neji Hyuga el prodigio de los Hyugas y también el genin más fuerte de Konoha

-No creo que ese Neji sea el genin más fuerte de Konoha conozco a alguien que es al menos 100 veces más fuerte que yo

-¿100 veces? Eso es increíble tengo que entrenar más duro, si quiero alcanzar a alguien así de fuerte

 **Salón 301**

-Ostia es un miren cuantos raritos hay aquí – el rubio tenía un pelicular forma de hacer amigos

-Naruto cállate todos nos están viendo – Sakura sintió de golpe la hostilidad de todos lo presentes

-Es que mira todos estos raritos que creen que pueden ser chunin, pobres ilusos ¡Escuchen inútiles de relleno yo Naruto Uzumaki barreré el piso con ustedes – el rubio mostraba una gran confianza

-¡Naruto-kun! – Ino había aparecido por detrás lanzándose sobre el rubio

-Hola Ino – Naruto saludo casualmente

-¡Ino-puerca aléjate de Naruto-kun! – Sakura disfrutaba pelear con Ino, su rivalidad era con ella era el lazo más fuerte que tenía y era una de las personas que más apreciaba

-No, Sakura él es mío – le dio un beso en mejilla poniendo roja de la ira a Sakura y a Satsuki

-Que molesto, parece que ustedes también están aquí – Shikamaru estaba aburrido realmente no quería estar ahí pero no tenía opción su madre lo había amenazado

-Hola Piñamaru… Chouji – Naruto estaba feliz de ver a sus amigos

-Moch… moch hola – Chouji comía felizmente sus papas

-Entonces solo falta el equipo del cara del perro, Shino y Hinata – Naruto sabía que estaban ahí solo quería molestar a Kiba

-¿A quién le dijiste cara de perro? – Kiba había aparecido con el resto de su equipo

-A ti – Naruto realmente disfrutaba molestar a Kiba

-Tu maldito… – Kiba estaba molesto

Hola Shino ¡Hinata-chan! – Naruto lo ignoro salió corriendo a abrazar a Hinata que no lo resistió y se desmayó – hehehehe… realmente adoro cuando hace eso es tan tierno – a pesar de estarse divirtiendo atrás de él tres mujeres lo querían matar

-Bueno parece que estamos todos lo novatos – Shikamaru no lo mostraba pero le alegraba no estar en el examen solo con su equipo

-Genial podremos patear traseros juntos – Naruto estaba muy entusiasmado por el examen

-Eso si consigues pasar el primer examen Naruto – Kiba quería vengarse de Naruto

-¿De qué hablas? – Naruto se distraía viendo al resto de la competencia del lugar

-De que el primer examen es un examen escrito y hasta donde recuerdo esos no eran tu especialidad – Kiba sonreía con cierta superioridad

-La fruta madre ¿enserio? – el rubio ya no era tan idiota pero aun así no le agradaba mucho la idea de un examen escrito

-¿Por qué crees que estamos en la academia? – Shikamaru que era el único que estaba atentón a la conversación entre Naruto y Kiba le contesto

-Buen punto

-¿Asustado? – Kiba estaba desperrado por mostrar su superioridad

-No realmente, estoy listo para lo que sea

-¡Hey! Naruto – una voz familiar

-¿Haku? – el rubio vio al pelinegro acercase con dos chicos desconocidos

-¿Me extrañaste? – la forma tan dulce con lo que hizo eso saco un sonrojo en los pobres chicos que no sabían la realidad detrás de Haku

-Yo… espera si estás aquí significa que ya termino la guerra

-Si gracias a tu ayuda logramos vencer hace poco menos de un mes y lady Terumi nos envió con la esperanza de poder atraer clientes para reactivar la economía

-Eso es genial ¿entonces Zabuza es su sensei?

-Si no es genial, deja te presento a mi equipo él es Utakata y el Choujiro

-Oye Naruto ¿Quiénes son y de qué guerra hablan? – Shikamaru no entendía de que hablaban

-Y lo más importante me presentarías a esa linda peli negra – Kiba se había enamorado de Haku a primera vista

-Primero ellos son de Kiri, participaron en la guerra civil de esa aldea, segundo a Haku lo conocimos en nuestra primera misión casi me mata pero eso ya quedo en el pasado y lo último y más importante ÉL ES UN CHICO - tras oír eso el corazón de Kiba se había roto junto a una parte del resto de los chicos

-¡No es posible tu trapito calienta braguetas devuelve mis fantasías! – ahora Kiba estaba llorando sangre

-No entiendo, porque siempre que conozco a alguien nuevo dice eso…

-Eres demasiado inocente Haku - Choujiro le acaricio la cabeza a Haku

-Bueno, espero que nos enfrentemos en las finales - Haku aun confundida se despidió del las genin de Konoha

-Igualmente sino no podré conocer a lady Terumi - Naruto ya soñaba con obtener el autógrafo de Mei "el bombón" Terumi

-Claro, nos vemos - le Haku dijo mientras que iban a sentarse

-Ustedes chicos atraen demasiada atención hacia sí mismos – un genin de Konoha con lentes y pelo blanco se acercó a los novatos mientras señalaba a los extras que estaban muy molestos por el comportamiento de los novatos

-No te preocupes por los raritos solo son extras – Naruto seguía molestando los extras

-Te ves confiado, este examen es difícil esta es la séptima vez que lo presento

-Pues entonces realmente eres malo para esto

-Hahahaha… eso podría ser cierto por eso hice esto – le dijo mientras le enseñaba un paquete de cartas

-Si muy espectacular y todo pero… ¿Quién eres?

-Lo siento, tienes razón donde quedaron mi móldales mi nombre es Kabuto y soy su senpai y ustedes son los 9 novatos

-Si, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Shino Hinata y el cara de perro

-Oye

-Cierto el peludito es Akamaru

-Hehehehe se veo llevan bien novatos

-Si, y ¿para qué son tus tarjetitas? quizás para algún acto de magia

-No realmente pero me permite obtener información de varias cosas lugares, personas, técnicas, etc.

-Wow eso suena genial

-Entonces puedes darnos información sobre Gaara y Rock Lee

-Si sabes sus nombres lo haces muy sencillo, veamos Gaara Genin de Suna; misiones D-3 C-12 B-16 A-1; increíble también es un novato y tiene tantas misiones de alto rango, una cosa más nunca ha sido herido en combate; Ninjutsu-(A+) Genjutsu-(E) Taijutsu-(E)

-Lo que se podría esperar de mi hermanito

-¿Hermanito?

-Olvídalo está loco - Sakura distrajo la atención de Kabuto

-Bueno Rock Lee Genin de Konoha; misiones D-37 C-16 B-1 A-0; Ninjutsu-(F) Genjutsu-(F) Taijutsu-(A++); en mi opinión su estadísticas son un poco raras

-Eso es asombroso ahora a mi quiero saber que dice de mi

-Supongo que no importa, veamos Naruto Uzumaki Genin de Konoha; misiones D-17 C-1 B-12 A-5; Ninjutsu-S Genjutsu-E Taijutsu-(A+); que demonios una S además de 5 misiones clase A ¡¿quién eres en realidad?!

-Realidad yo… ¡Soy Batman!

-Déjate de tonterías Naruto y ¿Por qué tienes una misión rango A más que nosotros? – Sakura regaño al rubio

-Es complicado pero resumiendo Mizuki

-Bueno si no les importa me dio curiosidad por el resto de su equipo Sakura Haruno Genin de Konoha; misiones D-17 C-1 B-12 A-4; Ninjutsu-(B-) Genjutsu-(B) Taijutsu-(C+). Sasuke Uchiha Genin de Konoha; misiones D-17 C-1 B-12 A-4; Ninjutsu-(A-) Genjutsu-(B+) Taijutsu-(A-)

-Al parecer sigo siendo la mas débil de los tres – " _y Naruto es mas fuerte que Gaara y casi tan fuerte como Lee en sus especialidades_ " _**"¡cha! Naruto-kun es fantástico"**_ _"Si pero no siente como que aún hay algo que no nos ha dicho… y realmente nunca ha mostrado toda su fuerza, incluso parece que hay veces que es más fuerte que Kakashi-sensei"_

-Aun así estas estadísticas son de miedo están muy por encima de la media la mayoría de los genin apenas promedian "C"s en su estadísticas

-Bueno somos los protas, ningún extra podrá contra nosotros

-¡A quien le dices extra! – uno de los ninjas del Sonido intento atacar a Naruto pero este lo esquivo fácilmente

-Casi… vale eso estuvo cerca casi me das con tus ondas de sonido momia-san – Naruto alcanzo a desviar la ondas de sonido de la momia con una onda de vacío

-Tu… lo notaste – el ninja del sonido estaba impactado por que su truco había sido descubierto y bloqueado con gran facilidad

-¡Okey atención inútiles el examen va a comenzar! – un enorme hombre de 1.90 m entro junto a un montón de chunin listos para empezar el examen – seguirán todas las instrucciones al pie de la letra y no quiero escucha quejas

-Ostias Ibiki Morino, eres más grande de lo que imagine... y mas aterrador... ne das tu autógrafo

-¿Nos conocemos?

-No lo creo, Naruto Uzumaki

-Ha... Tú eres el famoso Naruto, Kakashi dice que tienes la mala costumbre de arruinar los exámenes

-Veo que mi fama me precede

-Ahora solo espero que no arruines mi examen

-Lo intentare

 **50 minutos después**

-5 minutos mas – Naruto estaba roncando aparentemente había terminado su examen y se puso a dormir al punto que ya estaba roncando,

-Naruto- kun despierta – la joven Hyuga intentaba despertar al rubio – ya van a dar la décima pregunta

-¿Hinata? ¿Ya es hora del desayuno? - rubio estaba bostezando mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-Me alegro que se nos una joven Naruto - Ibiki estaba parado frente al rubio mirándolo con superioridad tratando de intimidarlo

-Morino-senpai ¿ya termino el examen? - aunque no fue muy efectivo ya que el rubio aun seguía muy dormido para ponerle atención

-No estamos a punto de eliminar a la mitad de los participantes - Ibiki le sonrió sabia que el rubio ya había descifrado el examen

-Es muy optimista Morino-senpai

-Bien la décima pregunta pueden elegir tomarla o no, pero lo que no la hagan están fuera del examen, pero si la toman y fallan ¡serán genin para siempre!

-Eso es imposible hay muchos que ya han tomado este examen antes

-Lo siento pero este año yo hago las reglas bien ahora todos lo que no tengan el valor para presentar la última pregunta desaparezcan de mi vista – la una tercera parte de los que estaban huyeron – bien parece que nos deshicimos la basura, bien ahora todos los que están aquí ¡Aprobaron!

-¡¿Qué?! - publico en general grito

-¡Genial ahora vamos por ramen! - Naruto ya se estaba parando para ir por su precioso ramen

-No quieres saber ¿cómo aprobaron? - Le pregunto Ibiki a Naruto

-Sin agallas, no hay victoria ¿no es así?

-Es una forma de resumirlo

-Espere ¿Qué se supone significa eso? - Alguien entre la multitud pregunto

-Que eres chunin un ninja y sin importar el miedo o el peligro debes debes cumplir tu misión aunque eso conduzca a tu muerte - Naruto fue quien contesto la pregunta

-Chico esa es forma bastante sencilla de decirlo pero si la vida de un chunin no es sencilla - Iboki solo observaba a rubio

-¿Entonces las otras nueve preguntas fueron para nada? - Temari esta vez fue la que pregunto

-No sirvieron para eliminar aquellos que no pueden robar algo de información de los de los dos chunin que estaban de encubierto - de nuevo fue Naruto el que contesto

-Hahahaha realmente eres bueno y ¿comó sabias que eran dos?

-122 aspirantes al inicio ¿en equipos de tres? es imposible así que o faltaba alguien lo cual sería imposible o sobraban 2 que según yo deben ser los numero 56 y 71 - los dos mencionados se pararon y saludaron al los genins

-Realmente me has impresionando has hecho un examen perfecto… si no fuera por el hecho de que no contestaste ni una pregunta - Ibiki levanto su examen para mostrar que estaba completamente en blanco

-Hahahahahahaha… en realidad no tenía idea de cómo copiar sin ser descubierto, así que solo espere por la última pregunta - Naruto se rasco la cabeza

-No sé si eres un genio o un idiota… - una persona había entrado por la ventana y había colocado una manta tapando a Ibiki

-La sexy Anko Mitarashi ha llegado yo soy su segunda examinadora ahora andando que hay que empezar con la segunda parte del examen – _"Anko"_ nuestro héroe sabía que estaba viva pero nunca había querido buscar le tenía miedo, el recordar todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, hasta el día que Itachi había acabado con su amistad, el día que la vio desangrase en sus manos, el día en que sintió completamente inútil… no podía verla aún no estaba listo, tenía miedo

-Llegas antes como siempre, además tu examen es mañana - Ibiki salio detrás de la manta que Anko había traído consigo

-Tee-hee, lo siento, por cierto dejaste muchos 72 estás perdiendo tu toque - Anko observaba a los genin que habían pasaron

-Este año tienen mucho potencial

-No te preocupes cuando yo acabe con ellos no quedara ni la mitad

-Anko – Naruto

-Si yo soy la sexy y sensual Anko Mitarashi ¿Y tú quién eres?

-Na-naruto Uuuu-zumaki

-Tranquilo niño sé que soy hermosa pero no te pongas tan nervioso

-Lo siento, pero creo que me enamore de ti

-Hahahahahaha… me realmente me has hecho reír, no te culpo niño pero háblame cuando midas 1.80 m

-Si

-Bien mañana empezara mañana a medio día los quiero a todos a las 10 si alguien llega tarde lo castrare con un kunia sin filo

Las cuatro enamoradas estaban completamente impactadas nunca habían visto al chico rubio así tan temeroso, tan indefenso. Al ver a la examinadora, tenían miedo de que el rubio las olvidar por la belleza de la Kunouichi pelimorada.

-Oye Naruto-kun – la joven princesa Hyuga intento hablar con el rubio que seguía sentado junto a ella

-Lo siento Hinata no me siento bien

-Naruto-kun no te gustaría que saliéramos algún lado – Ino se acercó corriendo con alguna esperanza

-No gracias

-Naruto – Sakura solo veía como el rubio caminaba fuera del salón

-Oye dobe ¿estás bien? – _"Naruto-kun que te pudo haber pasado para que estés así"_

-No – el rubio simplemente desaprecio

-Sasuke ¿tú sabes algo? –Sakura se acercó a Satsuki quizás era la persona que mejor los conocía de los presentes

-No, nunca lo vi así – Satsuki estaba igual de preocupada que el resto de las chicas

-Sakura ¿crees que Naruto esté bien? – Ino no esperaba ser rechazada tan brutalmente

-No lo sé Ino nunca lo vi así – Sakura tampoco sabía que hacer

-Naruto-kun – Hinata murmuro para sí misma

-Naruto – _"seguramente estas ahí pero creo que lo mejor es dejarte solo de momento"_ Satsuki sabía a donde había ido el rubio pero sospechaba que de momento no quería ver a nadie

-Hola chicos, me felicidades por haber aprobado ¿quieren que vayamos a festejar?... y ¿Naruto? – jounin peliblanco había ido a felicitar a sus alumnos

-No lo sé desapareció – Satsuki simplemente le confeso a su maestro

-Kakashi sensei que sabe de Anko Mitarashi – Sakura fue la que le dijo a su maestro el problema del rubio

-¡¿Anko?!... ahora lo entiendo, es complicado, lo siento chicos pero es un secreto, será mejor que lo dejen solo de momento, lo mejor será que vayan a casa a descansar – con eso desapareció

-Sasuke le iba a decir a Naruto pero ya que no está…

-¿Qué quieres?

-Un lugar donde dormir hoy

-¿Qué?

-Pelee con mamá y me corrió de la casa

-No es mi problema, además de que no quiero una arrimada en mi casa

-Pero tú también eres una arrimada en la casa de Naruto

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Era obvio llevas viviendo en su departamento desde hace meses

-Bien pero solo por hoy

* * *

 **Monumento Hokage sobre la cabeza del cuarto**

-Kakashi-sensei ¿Cómo me encontró?

-No fue muy difícil realmente, acaso olvidas que cuando era anbu acostumbraba vigilarte, sé que vienes a este lugar a pensar

-…

-Supongo que rencontrarte con Anko fue demasiado para ti

-…

-No culpo si yo me rencontrara así de golpe con Obito o Rin estaría igual

-Fue mi culpa yo debía protegerla pero me confié, Itachi se aprovechó de eso y la ataco por la espalda… yo la sostuve mientras se desangraba… y ella solo me sonrió… me dijo que fuera feliz… nunca me sentí tan inútil… yo deje que muriera no pude hacer nada

-(Suspiro)… yo no te puedo decir que no pudiste hacer más; que no es tu culpa; que el dolor desaparecerá con el tiempo… como sabes yo viví lo mismo y durante años me sumergí en mi propia miseria… hasta que cierto rubio me dijo que mis amigos no les gustaría verme así… te diré lo mismo crees que Anko quisiera verte así…

-Heheheheheh… Rin-neesan me dijo lo mismo cuando empecé a salir con la Satsuki de mi mundo… yo sentía que estaba traicionando la memoria de Anko… ella me golpeo me dijo que la única forma de traicionar la era olvidar todo lo que vivimos juntos y no buscando mi propia felicidad…

-Rin siempre sabía que decir en estos momentos… tiene razón además tú tienes algo único…

-¿…?

-Una segunda oportunidad… no la desaproveches – _**"él tiene razón tienes algo que no se le da a cualquiera una segunda oportunidad…utilízala bien"**_

-Tiene razón Kakashi-sensei… ¿cree que mis padres, Obito y Rin estarían orgullosos de como estoy viviendo…?

-Claro que si… yo estoy orgulloso de ti

-Gracias…

-Aunque seguramente tu madre y Rin se volverían locas con el hecho de que tienes un harem

-Muy probablemente mi madre me mandaría a un monasterio para alejarme de las mujeres

-Aunque si me preguntas creo es hereditario tu padre tenía también una gran habilidad para que las mujeres se enamoran de él

-Si lo sé… mi madre me dijo que si no hubiera sido por su técnica secreta papa probablemente tuviera un harem… aunque nunca me dijo cual fue

-Lo encerró en una habitación de hotel y no salieron hasta un mes después…

-…

-…

-Ohh por dios no necesitaba saberlo

-Pero tu…

-Si lo sé pero aun así

-Hehehehe…

-No es gracioso ahora jamás podré sacarme esa imagen de mi cabeza

-Lo siento

-Como sea… Kakashi-sensei gracias

-No yo soy que te debe agradecer por recordarme por estoy vivo… ahora será mejor que regreses a casa tus chicas estarán preocupada por ti

-Me quedare otro rato para recordar viejas glorias

-Bien solo no llegues tarde al examen, aposte por ti y las chicas

-No se preocupe – _**"él tiene razón es mejor que vayas a casa para que puedas descansar"**_ _"quiero ver las estrellas un rato más… Kurumi ¿te quedaras siempre conmigo?"_ _ **"claro… aunque no es como que tenga otra opción estoy atada a ti hasta el final"**_ _"tsundere"_

* * *

 **Notas**

 **Bien Satsuki esta haciendo de la suyas, y utilizo el mangekyou en la misión de la que llegaron al inicio del capitulo, por eso la actitud de ambos. En cuanto Naruto esta mostrando que es humano, debo admitir que me fascino como quedo su participación en primer examen fue tan Naruto... y Konohamaru se esta convirtiendo en un pequeño Naruto, de momento solo hemos visto a Sakura y Satsuki pero les prometo que pronto Hinata e Ino tendrán mas tiempo en pantalla**

 **Es jueves pero tenia este capitulo listo así que dije** _why not?_ **ademas de que es el cumpleaños de mi perro... razones raras para publicar... pero bueno estoy de buenas así que hoy hay capitulo nuevo ademas de que mañana saldrá el siguiente, si dos capítulos seguidos**

 **Realmente agradezco todos su comentarios, realmente me hacen querer seguir con esta historia**

 **Supongo que no falta decir que no soy dueño de Naruto al fin si lo fuera esto seria publicado como una novela y no en un pagina de fics... como sea si alguien se plagea mi historia decirme para poder leer la =)**

 **nos veremos que la fuerza los a compañe**

 **-Aaron Oasis**


	6. Capitulo 5 Inicia la segunda prueba

**Capítulo 5**

 **Día siguiente 9:56 am**

 **Sobre el monte Hokage**

-¡Carajo! Carajo carajo carajo… me quede dormido, tengo cuatro minutos para ir a bañarme a casa de mis padres que esta mas cerca y luego correr al examen – el rubio esta en pánico se había quedado a ver la aldea de noche bajo el cielo estrellado y se había quedado dormido sobre la cabeza su padre ahora estaba en problemas porque iba tarde al examen

 **9:59 campo de entrenamiento 44**

-Si no llega lo mato – Satsuki estaba molesta el rubio no había llegado a dormir anoche y ahora estaba a punto de llegar tarde para examen

-Relájate Sasuke no te precipites… primero hay que torturarlo y luego lo matamos – Sakura también estaba muy molesta

-Tienes razón luego buscamos las esferas del dragón lo revivimos y luego lo volvemos a matar

-Suena perfecto

-¡Llegue! Con 3 segundos de anticipación – Naruto lo había conseguido ahora se encontraba en el piso

-Okey escuchen gusanos les voy a explicar cómo será la esta fase del examen; cada equipo tendrá un rollo, hay dos rollos el del cielo y el de la tierra, necesitan ambos para aprobar el examen, como los consigan no es mi problema, tienen solo 5 días para llegar a la torre en el centro del bosque, como sobrevivan en ese tiempo no es mi problema, si algún miembro del equipo no puede continuar, ya sea por lesión o muerte, todos están fuera, si abren los rollos antes de llegar a la torre esta fuera. Y firmen estas formas porque si mueren y no firman ese si será mi problema. Bienvenidos al área de entrenamiento 44 "El bosque de la muerte"

-Que nombre tan cutre "el bosque de la muerte", ¿se supone que es para intimidar? – el rubio empezó a burlarse del bosque cosa que serviría para atraer la atención de la examinadora

-Ha… - _"este niño cree que esto es un juego vamos a enseñarle un poco de modales"_ con ese pensamiento en mente le lanzo un kunai, para asustarlo… cosa que no funciono como esperaba el rubio atrapo el kunai en aire con un solo dedo

-Señorita debería tener más cuidado con sus juguetes podría lastimar a alguien

-Gracias

-Es un placer señorita… _ademas cuando quiera puedo ayudarle con lo que tiene en el cuello_

-Espera como…

-Búscame después del examen - fue lo unico que dijo el rubio al momento de alejarse con su equipo

 **Pov Naruto**

Esperaba junto a resto de mi equipo a que entregaran todos lo pergaminos para iniciar el examen... _"este chakra es imposible también lo sientes Kurumi"_ _ **"si es un Uzumaki"**_ _"me pregunto ¿Quién puede ser?"_ _ **"por ahí pelirroja a las 8"**_ _"no es posible, esa es Karin es mi prima"_

-Hey tú la pelirroja ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – el rubio dejo solas a la chicas, que estaban discutiendo porque Sakura quería llevar a una cita Satsuki, y se acercó a la pelirroja de la aldea de la hierba

-¿Me lo preguntas a mí? – la chica con gafas estaba confundida no esperaba que nadie le hablara

-Si eres la única pelirroja por aquí

-Mi nombre es Karin

-¿Karin Uzumaki hija de Kaori Uzumaki?

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki hijo de Kushiena Uzumaki... y supongo que somos primos

-¿Eres hijo de Kushiena Oba-san?

-Si

-No creí que hubiera otro Uzumaki vivo por ahí

-Yo tampoco te reconocí por tu chakra y el pelo rojo

-Hablando de eso tu no eres pelirrojo

-No, supongo que los genes de mi padre eran muy fuertes

-Es una pena primo te verías bien con el pelo rojo

-¿Enserio? A mi en lo particular me gusta mi pelo así… creo que mi equipo va a recibir nuestro pergamino… ¿Qué opinas si terminando el examen te invito a comer ramen y seguimos hablando?

-Claro me gustaría mucho

-Vale entonces nos vemos cuando esto termine prima

Las acciones del rubio no pasaron desapercibidas por la chicas y cuando se reunió con sus compañeras, se lo harían saber

-Oye Naruto… ¿Quién era esa chica? – Sakura intento sonar casual pero su tono era demasiado forzado

-¡Karin! – nuestro héroe estaba tan feliz de encontrar a su prima que había conocido en su vida pasada que no se dio cuenta de la actitud de las chicas

-Y ¿de qué hablaban? – Satsuki estaba molesta por la familiaridad con el que su novio hablaba de la pelirroja

-De nada muy importante, la invite a comer ramen después de examen – el rubio ya quería hablar con la Uzumaki aun recordaba todos los consejos que le dio en juventud

-…

-…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada maldito infiel

-¿Infiel?

-Si tú eres un maldito infiel

-Ella es mi prima… Karin Uzumaki… nuestras madres era hermanas y no estaba ligando con ella

-…

-…

-…

-Bromeas ¿verdad?

-No

-Ella es la ultima Uzumaki a parte de mi así que la invite por ramen para que nos conociéramos mejor al fin de cuentas somos familia, les iba a decir que si querían venir pero me doy cuenta de que no confían en mi… así que iré solo

-No Naruto espera

-No, soy un infiel ¿no es así?… entonces será mejor que se consigan un novio que les sea completamente fieles… eso es todo a partir de ahora solo somos compañeros de equipo

-Naruto tu… ¡¿Cómo te atrevas a amenazarnos?! – ambas chicas estaban muy enojadas por las palabras del rubio tanto que lo golpearon tan fuerte lo enteraron en la tierra

-Eso dolió

-Lo tienes merecido… atreverte a decir esa cosas… no puedes escapar de nosotras

-Si como te atreves en tan solo pensar en abandonarnos

-Lo siento…

* * *

 **11:55 am**

 **Pov omnisciente**

-Bien gusanos todos tienen sus pergaminos ahora vallan a sus puertas asignadas y recuerden que no se los coman… ahora muévanse - el equipo 7 se dirigía a su puerta como el resto de los participantes cuando fue detenido por Anko – -Hey blondie no vayas a morir hay muchas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar

-Claro que no preciosa… ya nos veremos en unas horas

-Realmente crees que puedas pasar el examen tan fácilmente

-Claro no me tomara más de tres días

-Buena suerte entonces… y realmente no mueras no tengo ganas de ir a buscar tu patético trasero al bosque

 **Puerta 47 lado sur**

-¿Oye Sasuke trajiste mi pergamino de sellos?

-Pensé que tú lo tenías

-No lo deje en la casa, y no he ido desde ayer en la mañana

-Eso significa que estamos sin suministros

-Hey Sakura de casualidad ¿tu...?

-No Naruto no traigo suministros

-Bien tendremos que cumplir esta fase lo más rápido que podamos

-Si no hay muchas opciones

-¡EMPIECEN! – de los altavoces salió la voz de Anko

-Todos los equipos salieron corriendo lo más rápido posible hacia al bosque, todos menos el equipo 7, ellos avanzaron tranquilamente por el bosque en dirección a la torre, lo más factible era encontrar a algún equipo que también fuera hacia allá.

-Esperen tengo que ir al baño – Naruto se detuvo y camino en dirección contraria

-¿Enserio ahora?

-Puedo hacerlo aquí si quieren…

-Por mí no hay problema

-Satsuki estás loca

-Pervertida… iré a proteger mi castidad enseguida vuelvo

-Satsuki no puedo creer que hayas dicho eso

-Aun eres muy inocente Sakura… yo ya he visto a Naruto desnudo…

-No me digas que tú lo espiaste en el baño…

-No… bueno una vez…

-Satsuki

-Okey unas 3 veces… pero fue su culpa uno de los primeros días en que vivimos juntos salió del baño únicamente con una toalla y ver lo sí camisa mojado fue… demasiado para mi

-Dios eres una pervertida

-Cállate yo sé que lo viste bañándose durante la misión en el país de los ríos

-Si pero tenía su ropa interior… y no es mi culpa es abdomen es irresistible

-Pervertida seguramente hasta has tenido fantasías muy subidas de tono con el…

-No… pero apuesto a que tu si, hasta estoy segura de que ya te imaginaste teniendo una vida de pareja con él

-Claro que si, ya hasta pensé en los nombres de nuestros hijos… porque sabes al final será solo mío

-No

-¿Qué?

-Que no, Naruto no solo será tuyo

-…

-Ambas sabemos que es ese idiota mujeriego no va abandonar a ninguna es demasiado buena persona… y aunque lo hiciera acaso crees que no quedaremos con los brazos cruzados…

-Sakura, tú y todas la demas tendrán que entender que es mío y solo mío, no me gusta compartir y lo entenderán de una manera u otra…

-…

-…

-He vuelto… uuff pude escribir mi nombre completo… - sin embargo cuando el rubio apareció en el claro fue atacado por varios shurikens y kunais lanzados por las chicas – que carajos

-Tú no eres Naruto así que mejor deja es transformación

-Es increíble ni una oportunidad tuve, puedo saber que me delato

-Tu presentación: Allá donde los débiles son oprimidos él estará ahí, a través de cielo, el mar y la tierra nada lo detendrá, aquel que roba suspiros a las damas con su sola presencia el ninja más poderoso de todo el mundo es: ¡Naaaaarruuuutooo Uzumaki! ¡El increíble ninja rubio!

-Bien yo jamás haría eso - el ninja impostor veía todo con una gota de sudor en la nuca

-Y te estamos muy agradecidos por eso - Sakura le agradecía al impostor

-Si por favor nunca lo hagas - Satsuki admitía que las presentaciones del rubio era patéticas

-Realmente son crueles chicos… y tu ¿Quién eres? - El original sufría porque nadie apreciaba su arte

-Yo… bueno yo soy...

-Claro eres un admirador y has venido por un autógrafo, ven no seas tímido para quien lo vas a querer… - Naruto había empezado a escribir en una hoja de pergamino

-Para mí cola - El impostor no creía lo que veía

- _Para mí Cola con amor Naruto_ … listo toma - Naruto le pego su autógrafo en la frente

-Oye Naruto no creo que él sea tu fan - Sakura hizo notar lo obvio

-No te preocupes ese tampoco es mi autógrafo - El rubio solo sonrió

¡Booom!

-Papel bomba

-Seguramente huyo, bueno que más da vamos hay que seguir avanzando

-Pasaron las siguientes horas buscando a otro equipo sin suerte…

-Sera mejor separarnos para abarcar más terreno

-Si pero deberíamos establecer una contraseña para asegurarnos que somos nosotros

-Eso es una muy buena idea

-Bien escuchen la pregunta es… - la peli negro les susurro a sus oídos - y la repuesta es…

-¿Qué? Estás loco esa no puede ser la repuesta

-Naruto no importa si no te gusta la contraseña no la vamos a cambiar ahora dime sabes cuál es la contraseña

-Si

-Bien… ¡cuidado! – La pelinegra había saltado esquivando el ataque salido de la nada, se habían separado – maldición ese ataque salió de la nada

-Sasuke – Sakura se había rencontrado rápidamente con su compañero de equipo

-Alto dime ¿Cuál es mejor comida del mundo?

-Cierto la contraseña… los tomates

-Bien ahora hay que buscar a Naruto

-¿Oigan están bien? Ese ataque salió de la nada

-Alto ahí dinos ¿Cuál es mejor comida del mundo?

-Los tomates… ¡¿Qué carajos?! – una bola de fuego había pasado a nada de "Naruto"

-Naruto nunca admitiría que los tomates son la mejor comida del mundo

-Kukukuku… no son fáciles de engañar… estoy aquí para probar tus habilidades Sasuke-kun… kukukuku… ahora demuéstrame lo que puede hacer un Uchiha – el instinto asesino del desconocido estaba sofocando a los genin

-Uuurgg… - _"este instinto asesino es mucho mayor al de Naruto enojado"_ la Uchiha estaba nerviosa _"este sujeto está muy por encima de Naruto y Kakashi-sensei… tenemos que huir"_ la pelinegra volteo a ver a su compañera que apenas y podía respirar

-Kukukuku… no van hacer nada en ese caso yo voy a empezar – el desconocido lanzo un par de kunais

- **Doton: Jutsu Muro de Tierra** – Sakura había protegido a los dos con su Jutsu

- **Katon: Jutsu Gran Bola de fuego** – Satsuki contrataco con la esperanza de distraer lo suficiente al enemigo para poder reunirse con Naruto

-Kukukuku… nada mal incluso pudieron contratacar… pero huir no les servirá de nada

-Sakura ve a buscar a Naruto yo lo entretendré con el Mangeku Sharingan

-Sasuke no puedes hacer eso

-Sakura no es un enemigo normal está muy por encima de ti y de mi incluso dudo que Naruto y Kakashi pudieran con el juntos

-Aun así no te puedo dejar solo

-No discutas no tenemos mucho tiempo

-De hecho no tiene tiempo – el desconocido había aparecido frente a ellas sobre una enorme serpiente gigante

-¡Maldición!

-Ahora Sasuke-kun pelea conmigo si logras impresionarme te daré esto – les mostro un pergamino de cielo - es el que necesit… - el discurso del extraño fue interrumpido por Naruto que llego corriendo pasando sobre la cabeza del extraño donde estaba parado actualmente

-¡Sasuke! Me comió una serpiente enorme como de veinte metros… justo como esta que esta aquí y para salir… eso es algo de lo que prefiero no hablar… hey ¿Por qué esas caras?

-¡Naruto aléjate de él no es un enemigo normal! - Satsuki le grito a Naruto

-¿Quién?... ostras – el rubio tuvo que esquivar una serpiente

-Kukukuku… tu pequeño mocoso me has hecho enojar - Orochimaru se había quitado al rubio que se había parado sobre su cabeza

-Lo siento Orochiteme… cierto la contraseña ¡la comida de los dioses es el ramen! - Naruto se había acordado que no había dicho la contraseña

-Kukukuku… realmente eres un idiota así que me sorprende que sepas quien soy - Orochimaru veía al ultimo integrante del equipo 7

-Orochimaru de los Sannin el señor de las serpientes el SEGUNDO sannin más fuerte y el SEGUNDO ninja renegado mas peligroso de la aldea - Naruto provocaba al sannin

-¡Yo soy el sannin mas fuerte! - Orochimaru se dejo llevar por la provocaciones de Naruto

-Si lo que digas campeón

-Tu mocoso inculto yo soy más fuerte que Tsunade y ese idiota de Jiraya juntos además de que soy el ninja renegado más temido de la aldea

-No es lo que dice mi libro bingo bro… el cual por cierto ¿autografiarías? Soy tu fan

-Si no hay problema, lo que sea por mis fans

-Gracias… como te decía; todos dicen que Jiraya es más fuerte que tú al fin de cuentas él fue el primer candidato a cuarto Hokage

-Blasfemia yo podría ganarle cuando sea donde sea… además yo también fui candidato a Hokage

-Bueno si tú lo dices yo te creo… pero que hay de Itachi Uchiha todos dicen que es más peligroso que tu

-Claro que no

-Entonces porque huiste de Akatsuki, todos dicen que fue por miedo a Itachi

-Eso es difamación ¿Quién está esparciendo esos rumores? Para matarlo

-El mismo Itachi

-Kukukukuku… Itachi es fuerte lo admito por eso no he peleado contra el para no revelar todas mis armas aun así que de momento lo dejare vivir

-Vaya es increíble

-Kukukukuku… lo es… ahora Sasuke-kun veamos ¿qué tan fuerte eres?

-Sasuke no esta

-¿Cómo que no está?

-No te diste cuenta que te he estado distrayendo… es más yo ni siquiera soy el real soy un clon

-…

-Ya deben estar muy lejos de aquí

-…

-No puedo creer que cayeras en un truco tan básico

-¡Tú, pequeño demonio te mataré!

-Hehehehehe… boom – un clon explosivo

-Ese mocoso me engaño completamente

A varios kilómetros de ahí Naruto llevaba a sus dos compañeras como si costales se trataran alejándose a toda velocidad

-Naruto espera – Sakura estaba intentando razonar con el rubio

-No hay tiempo para hablar… este lugar es perfecto… esperen aquí – lanzo a ambas debajo de las raices de un árbol, y coloco una barrera para que nadie entrara ni saliera – ahora el plato principal

El rubio fue directamente hacia el sannin que los estaba buscando

-Kukukukuku… maravilloso Naruto-kun me has engañado y ya no siento a tus compañeros de equipo acaso ¿los ocultaste detrás de una barrera acaso?

-Si, no quería que nadie interfiriera con nuestra pelea… hace mucho que no peleo con alguien de rango S – rubio sonreía mientras hacia algunos estiramientos

-Eres el segundo rubio de ojos azules que me da tantos problemas

-Entonces creo que es de familia **Kage Bushin no Jutsu** – al menos un centenar de rubios apareció en el bosque – **Katon: Jutsu Gran Dragón de Fuego** – _"Kurumi voy a necesitar tu ayuda para enfrentarme a este enemigo"_ _ **"bien pero solo porque ODIO las serpientes"**_

-Kukukukuku… eso es peligroso Naruto-kun si me hubieras dado estaría en problemas – dijo el sannin a la hora de aparecer detrás del "original"

-Lo sé, Rasengan - un clon salió de las sombras y ataco al Sannin

-Eres increíble si no fuera porque no tienes el Sharingan y la cosa en tu abdomen serias perfecto para ser mi nuevo cuerpo

-Lo siento para a mí solo me van la chicas lindas – la pelea de Taijutsu entre ambos se estaba haciendo más feroz

-Siempre tan bromista… mi joven Naruto tienes potencial no te gustaría trabajar para mi te podría dar lo que quieras, poder, fama, dinero… lo que quieras

-Me lo pensaría si no fuera porque tengo a mi harem en Konoha y mis chicas son todo lo que necesito

-Kukukukuku… lo tenía que intentar… ahora si no estás conmigo eres un obstáculo… y uno muy peligroso en el futuro… lo siento pero te tendré que eliminar

-Sabes estaba pensando lo mismo – _**"Naruto de momento solo podrás utilizar 4 colas correctamente"**_ _"no te preocupes no necesito más"_ _ **"no debes subestimar a Orochimaru"**_ _"tranquila no peleará con todo su poder y yo tampoco" –_ _ **Estilo Kyubii no Kitsune una cola**_ _-_ los ojos de Naruto se volvieron rojos y el chakra del zorro empezó a rodearlo hasta cubrirlo por completo mostrando una cola detrás de el

-Veo que tienes algo de control sobre el zorro, pero no será suficiente

 _-_ _ **Dos colas**_

-Kukukukuku… realmente eres peligroso mocoso

- _ **Tres colas**_

-No puedo dejar que sigas así

 _ **-¡Cuatro colas!**_ **¡Bijuudama!**

-Es increíble que sigas consiente con todo es chakra de zorro rodeando te… - " _mierda esto se está saliendo de control, este chakra lo deben sentir todos en la aldea y un ejército de anbu ya vendrán para acá…"_ – fue divertido pero ya llamaste demasiado la atención será mejor que retire ya volveremos a jugar Naruto-kun

-¡No en mi turno HDP! **¡Bijuudama!**

 **Con los hermanos de la arena**

-Temari sientes eso – Kankuro veía a su hermana

-Si es como cuando Gaara… – Temari no sabía que hacer

-Ese es Aniki – Gaara sorprendió a los hermanos con su revelación

-¡¿Aniki?! – los hermanos no sabían que opinar de su hermano y su extraña relación con el rubio

-El chico rubio raro… él me dijo que lo llamara así

-Si lo recuerdo pero… - Temari buscaba las palabras pero en ese momento la cuarta cola fue liberada liberando una enorme cantidad de chakra al ambiente era brutal

-No es posible debe estar a kilómetros de aquí y aun así se siente tan poderoso… realmente es más fuerte que Gaara – Kankuro estaba aterrado

-Mi pregunta es ¿contra que está peleando para que libere tanto poder? – los hermanos estaban asustados

-Aniki es increíble… su sangre será la prueba definitiva de mi existencia – Gaara estaba extasiado por la idea de poder enfrentarse a Naruto

-Gaara no puedes te matara – Temari está muy preocupada de una batalla entre ambos

-¡Silencio! el sera la prueba que tanto he estado buscado... su sangre sera la razón de pruebe definitiva mente que estoy vivo

 **Con el equipo 8**

-Dios ese pellirrojo es un monstro espero que nunca volver a encontrarnos lo – Kiba estaba nervioso acaban de ver como Gaara hacia pedazos a un equipo entero en unos segundos

-Tienes razón Kiba se ve que es peligroso – Hinata estaba asustada nunca vio a alguien tan sanguinario

-No deben estar muy lejos aún hay que alejarnos… - Shino también estaba preocupado pero la cuarta cola de Naruto lo callo

-¡¿Qué demonios es eso?! – Kiba estaba en completo shock

-Ese poder está muy lejos es muchísimo mayor a la del pelirrojo – Hinata no sabía que hacer ese poder la aterraba

-¿Qué clase de demonio tiene tanto poder? – Kiba abrazaba a Akamaru

-No lo sé Kiba pero será mejor alejarnos de aquí lo más pronto posible – Shino les dijo al momento que salían corriendo hacia la torre

 **Equipo 9**

-Bien vamos a sepáranos para conseguir el pergamino que nos falta, no quiero errores vamos hacer esto rápido y eficazmente y al final nos volveremos a reunir en este punto entendieron – Neji trazaba el plan de acción de su equipo

-Si – ambos reaccionaron

-Bien no creo que haya muchos equipos que puedan causarnos problemas – el Hyuga estaba confiado

-Bien mostrémosle a todos la llamas de la juventud – Lee estaba ansioso por pelear contra alguien

-Recuerda Lee no debemos… ¿pero qué carajos es eso? – Tenten intentaba calmar a su compañero pero sintió de golpe el chakra de Naruto

-No es posible que alguien tenga tanto poder… su chakra se debe sentir en todo el bosque, no en toda la aldea – Neji estaba impresionado por el poder que estaba sintiendo

" _No creo que ese Neji sea el genin más fuerte de Konoha conozco a alguien que es al menos 100 veces más fuerte que yo"_ \- … cien veces eh… creí que bromeabas Sasuke-san – Lee recordó su conversación con Sasuke y se emocionaba por pensar enfrentarse a alguien así de fuerte

-¿Qué tanto murmuras Lee? – Tenten no sabía que hacer nunca había sentido tanto poder

-Nada

-Sea lo que sea eso es mejor no acercarse – Neji no sabía lo que pasaba pero sabía que ir hacia es poder era peligroso

-Tienes razón – Tenten no quería cruzarse con ese monstro si podía, aunque Lee tenía algo más en mente

 **Equipo 10**

-Vamos Chouji, no podemos detenernos cada veinte minutos a comer – Ino regaño a su compañero

-Si aún tenemos que encontrar a un equipo más débil que el nuestro… aunque lo veo imposible ni siquiera creo que podamos ganarle al equipo 7… que problemático – Shikamaru no podía recordar a un equipo mas débil que el suyo

-Si... _monch_ Naruto y Sasuke… _monch_ se veían muy fuertes – Chouji comía felizmente

-Obviamente Naruto-kun es increíble, él es… ¡La madre de dios ¿Qué demonios es eso?! – Ino elogiaba a su amor platónico cuando sintió el chakra de este aun que claro no sabia que era él

-Eso es muy fuerte y no está muy lejos será mejor alejarnos – Chouji había dejado de comer

-Si eso sería lo normal pero todos los equipos piensan lo mismo, lo mejor será ir hacia allá seguramente estaremos más seguros que peleando contra los equipos que huyen de ahí eso sin contar con la criaturas que también huirán del lugar - Shikamaru pensaba en que tenía muy pocas ganas de pelear con todo lo que huye

-Estás loco Shikamaru nos mataran si nos acercamos – Chouji no entendía como su amigo quería ir hacia ese lugar tan peligroso

-No lo creo, además puede ser una oportunidad para conseguir un pergamino – Shikamaru estaba confiado de que había varias oportunidades de obtener el pergamino sin huir

-¡¿Estás loco?! Jamás vamos a quitarle el pergamino a esa cosa – Ino estaba aterrada

-Lo sé pero seguramente ese equipo se topara con algún otro y ahí es cuando tomaremos la oportunidad

-Estás loco, pero normalmente tienes razón – Ino sabía que había veces que solo podía confiar en el cerebro de Shikamaru

-Ino tu también crees que es buena idea ir ahí

-No pero tienes alguna otra idea

 **Equipo de Kiri**

-Ese equipo fue muy amable por regalarnos su pergamino aunque no entiendo porque todos poner esa cara cuando les digo que soy un chico – Haku estaba feliz habían obtenido el pergamino sin pelear y ahora se dirigían hacia la torre

-Eres muy inocente Haku… ¿Qué pasa Utakata? - Choujiro vio a su compañero preocupado

-El Kyubi va a pelear – el tercer miembro de su equipo se había detenido y veía hacia el lugar de la pela serio

-De que… mierda ¿este es el poder del Kyubii? – Choujiro sintió de golpe el poder del Kyubi

-No es menos de la mitad de su poder - Utakata tenía el 6 colas dentro de él y sabia de lo que era capaz el Kyubi

-No hablas enserio es casi tan fuerte como el Sanabi – Haku sabía que Naruto tenía al Kyubi en su interior porque Utakata se lo dijo

-No por nada es el más fuerte de los 9

 **Con Anko**

" _Maldita sea, porque tenía que aparecer ahora"_ la jounin de pelo morado y curvas del demonio se movía a toda velocidad por bosque buscando a su antiguo sensei… era una coincidencia muy extraña en la mañana había encontrado a alguien que aparentemente podía "quitarle" la marca del cuello y ahora la persona que se la había puesto regresaba a la aldea después de años de exilio… no sabía que era más raro eso que su sensei regresara o el chico rubio… Yugao le dijo que ese chico era especial, cuando le conto que se le había confesado, en realidad no entendía a qué se refería porque cuando le pregunto por más información sobre solo le dijo que era un secreto clase S

-Maldita Yugao que puede ser tan importante para que no me haya contado la verdad… eso es el Kyubi ¿se liberó?... no es mucho menos que aquella noche… a menos de que… tengo que ir para allá

 **Torre Hokage**

Hiruzen Sarutobi fuma su pipa tranquilamente, tenía un montón de papeleo pero no tenía ánimos de hacerlo de momento.

Knock-knock

-Adelante – el jounin peli blanco entro a la oficina – Kakashi ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Buenas noches Hokage-sama, bueno vine a dar mi informe mensual de Naruto

-Ya veo… y ¿algo ha cambiado entorno a él?

-No, sigue siendo un idiota mujeriego pero… finalmente se encontró con Anko

-Estuvo evitándola todo este tiempo no es así

-Si, el golpe emocional que tuvo fue mucho mayor al que esperábamos

-No me sorprende en realidad… y ¿cómo está ahora?

-Creo que finalmente hice algo digno de ser su sensei yo…

-¡Hokage-sama! ¡Hokage-sama! - un chunin había entrado desesperado a la oficina de Hokage

-¿Qué pasa para que entres así a mi oficina?

-Es Orochimaru… se infiltro en los exámenes chunin encontramos a un grupo de genin muertos y sin rostro Anko salió a perseguir lo al bosque de la muerte y…

-¡Naruto! - El Hokage grito cuando sintió el poder de Naruto liberarse de golpe

-Se debió encontrar con Orochimaru si tuvo que utilizar del zorro - Kakashi no se veía muy preocupado por eso

-Kakashi… - el Hokage no entendía como el jounin podía estar tan tranquilo

-Tranquilo a este nivel de poder no creo que tenga problemas para controlarlo… aun que me preocupa más la reacción de la aldea la mayoría se va volver locos y van a pedir la cabeza de mi pequeño genin - Kakashi guardo el libro que estaba leyendo y miro hacia en centro de la aldea

-Estás loco Kakashi ese el poder del zorro ese demonio nos matara a todos...

-¡Escucha basura el NO es un demonio y si lo vuelves a llamar así desearas haber muerto peleando al zorro! ¿Entendido? - Kakashi no iba a tolerar que hablara mal de Naruto y ahora tenia al chunin por el cuello

-Si - el chunin apenas hablo y fue soltado por Kakashi

-Bien ahora iré con anbu a buscar a Anko, buena suerte calmando a la aldea - Kakashi desparecio para organizar a los anbus que iban a ir al bosque

-Maldito sea Kakashi, yo no quiero lidiar con el consejo ahora… ¡tú ve a organizar a todos lo shinobis disponibles y vayan a calmar a la aldea! digan que es un ejercicio de practica y que todo está bajo control y no digas nada sobre Orochimaru

-Si

-Bien Naruto ahora por tu culpa tendré el doble de papeleo

 **Con las chicas del equipo 7**

-¡Naruto déjame salir maldita sea! ¡No puedo quedarme solamente aquí atrapada! - Satsuki golpeaba la barrera intentado salir

-Satsuki es inútil - Sakura estaba en el piso abrazando sus rodillas ya se había resignado a que no podrían salir

-¡Cállate Sakura, no me digas que es inútil él está peleando contra ese monstro allá fuera, y yo estoy aquí atrapada!

-Aunque estuvieras allá fuera solo serias un estorbo - Sakura solo veía como Satsuki segui intentando salir

-Ya lo sé aun así yo quiero estar con él - Satsuki finalmente se había rendido a intentar salir

-Yo tampoco quiero dejarlo solo, pero… - Sakura había ido a clamar a su compañera cuando sintió el poder de Naruto

-Vaya así que este el poder de Naruto y Kurumi juntos - Satsuki esta asombrada del poder que se sentía en el aire

-Es increíble, probablemente esta incluso por encima de ese sujeto - Sakura se había emocionado por que el rubio probablemente pudiera contra el Sannin

-¡Aaaahh maldición! No puede ser cuando creí que estaba cerca de alcanzarlo, se vuelve a alejar, toda mi vida me la he pasado persiguiéndolos, primero a mi hermano y ahora a Naruto… porque no pueden simplemente quedarse quietos - Satsuki estaba frustrada, todo su esfuerzo no había servido de nada

-Yo te entiendo… durante la academia me sentía la mejor la más fuerte de mundo… hasta que me golpeo la realidad, cuando salimos y empezamos a hacer misiones de campo me di cuenta de que era una inútil… sino fuera por Naruto seguiría siendo una inútil odiada por el fandom - Sakura recordaba como se dada de superioridad con Naruto cuando no era siquiera un rival digno del rubio

-Creo que sigues siendo un inútil… y odiada por buena parte de fandom - Satsuki le jugo una pequeña broma a Sakura

-Sabes eso no me ayuda - Sakura se deprimio mas

-Lo siento pero no has hecho nada relevante en este fic ni siquiera algo de fanservice

-Yo no soy una pervertida que le gusta estar de calentando… espera ese no es el punto

-Si, lo siento

-Como decía desde que me di cuenta de eso me la he pasado intentando alcanzar los a ti y a Naruto… yo solo quiero ser un miembro digno de este equipo con el que ustedes puedan contar… pero solo he vivido a su sombra… yo no tengo nada en que destaque tu tienes el Sahringan y Naruto a Kurumi-sama yo no tengo nada yo no soy nada

-Yo no sabía que te sentías así - Satsuki había concentrado tanto su mundo en el rubio que no prestaba atención a los demás que lo rodeaban

-Lo sé, estas tan obsesionada con Naruto e Itachi y no ves nada más de lo que rodea

 **Con Naruto y Orochimaru**

-Kukukuku… es la pelea más emocionante que he tenido en años Naruto-kun – la zona donde estaban estaba completamente destruida la mayoría de los árboles del bosque estaban cercanos yacían destruidos

-Si, hace mucho que alguien no hace que me esfuerce

-Pero ya esto ya se alargó demasiado

-Lo sé hay que acaba con esto - Naruto dejo el estilo de combate del zorro

-HHUUMM… vas a dejar el poder del Kyubi – el chakra rojo se contraía al interior de su cuerpo

-No puedo utilizar esta técnica con el poder del Kyubi **Futon: Rasenshuriken** – con dos clones empezó a forma su Jutsu insignia

-Kukukukuku… esa técnica es muy impresiónate pero realmente crees que me puedas dar con eso – viendo la enorme bola de chakra sobre la cabeza del rubio

-Si – el rubio apareció detrás del sannin en un relámpago dorado

-Imposible…

-Creo que funciono… - _"hey Kurumi no lo siento y ¿tú?"_ _**"yo tampoco, creo que huyo"**_ _"es probable dudo que eso lo haya matado"_

El rubio después de no sentir el chakra del en las cercanías fue a liberar a las chicas, que inmediatamente después de que las libero fue tacleado por ambas, que se aferraban al cuerpo de Naruto

-Oigan eso duele – Naruto estaba siendo abrazado por ambas chicas

-Idiota cuando dejamos de sentir el chakra de Kurumi-sama pensamos lo peor – Sakura se aferraba al rubio

-Lo siento necesitaba un buen control de chakra para mi último ataque - el rubio se disculpo mientas abrazaba a amabas

-Entonces ¿por qué tardaste tanto en venir por nosotras? - Satsuki tambien estaba aferada al rubio

-Lo derrote pero huyo tenía que asegurarme que no estaba cerca - les dijo mientas que se separaban y se ponían de pie

-Kukukukuku… no debiste bajar la guardia Naruto-kun **Fuin: Sello de Cinco Elementos -** Orochimaru habia salido de la tierra y coloco el sello en el abdomen del rubio que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar

-Mierda… - el rubio callo inconsciente por el sello

-Ahora Sasuke-kun te daré un regalo de despedida – si más la serpiente mordió a la Uchiha y le deja la marca de maldición – me quedaría a jugar más pero estoy muy cansado

Sakura se quedó sola, con sus dos compañeros fuera de combate, sin saber qué hacer.

* * *

 **Notas**

 **Bien sobre el poder de Naruto seria S-, me explico: en primera Naruto tiene el cuerpo de un niño de 13 no es nada comparado con su poder cuando tiene 16, 20 o 27 que es su edad en el otro mundo, segundo no tiene acceso al Senjutsu porque no tiene ningún contrato, tercero al no existir los bijuus en su mundo nunca fue jinchuriki por lo que no sabe como controlar su poder, así que el modo control de chakra esta fuera de discusión, cuarto este Naruto tiene una gran ventaja con su igual de este mundo y es que fue netrenado de manera adecuada en su mundo era el hijo de Hokage así que era respetado... entreno fuin jutsu y cosas básicas con su madre, Obito fue su sensei el cual le dio un entrenamiento adecuado en todas las áreas, y finalmente entreno con "la Jiraya" de su mundo, por lo que pudo explotar todo su potencial desde muy joven, quinto este Naruto es mucho mas talentoso que el original ya que era rival de Itachi (el Itachi del otro mundo no estaba enfermo) sin el Kyubi ni ninguna otra linea de sangre, sexto tiene experiencia en combate, este pequeño detalle me parece fundamental para que este pelee mucho mejor. Por eso pudo pelear con Orochimaru gano pero Orochimaru consiguió su objetivo, por lo que seria un empate tactico. (ademas me fascina hacer su presentaciones)**

 **Este capitulo fue mas pequeño por eso también lo publique doble capitulo esta semana... pero no se preocupen lo próximos son mas largos. A partir de aquí le pondré mas importancia a las peleas importantes pero seguiré omitiendo las que no tiene relevancia. Por cierto los próximos capítulos van a estar cargados de drama... espero que les guste.**

 **De nuevo gracias por todos sus comentarios y por cierto solo a una persona le importo que publicara por el cumpleaños de mi perro**

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo**

 **-Aaron Oasis**


	7. Capitulo 6 Las preliminares

**Capítulo 6**

 **Cerca del amanecer**

 **En un claro del bosque de la muerte**

Sakura estaba sola, por primera vez en su vida estaba sola… no tenía quien la pudiera ayudar… ni Naruto ni Satsuki ni Kakashi no había nadie con quien pudiera contar. Todo dependía de ella, quizás aquel hombre que los ataco no fuera a regresar, pero aun así no estaba segura de que fuera el único tras de ellos… sabía que la vida de sus dos amores dependían de ella no sabía cuándo fueran a despertar. Había muchas cosas que no sabía pero si había una cosa que si sabía era que no estaban solos no los podía ver o escuchar pero sabía que había un equipo vigilándolos, y que tendría que pelear. Por sus habilidades siempre había servido de apoyo en el equipo nunca había sido la vanguardia pero ahora tendría que serlo.

-Sé que están ahí será mejor que se larguen o sino tendré que lastimarlos mucho… - la intimidación nunca había sido lo suyo a diferencia de sus compañeros ella no daba nada de miedo, según Naruto un conejo blanco era más intimidante que ella

-Entréganos a Sasuke Uchiha y nos iremos - una voz desconocida resonó en el claro donde estaban

-Váyanse ahora y los dejare vivir

-Tus amenazas son patéticas niña ahora dile al Uchiha que salga y pelee o te mataremos – una segunda voz intimido a la chica

-Tienen 3 segundos

-Muy graciosa pero es inútil no podrás con nosotros – una voz femenina se burlaba de ella

-3

-Vamos niña no nos hagas perder el tiempo

-2 – si algo había aprendido de Naruto es que a la hora de intimidar debes de mandar un mensaje de que hablas enserio

-Eres idiota somos tres contra uno

-1… Boom – otra cosa que aprendió de Naruto es que todo se puede arreglar con papel bomba y si no funciono es que no utilizaste suficiente papel bomba, entonces hizo explotar cientos de papeles bomba que había colocado en los árboles que rodeaban en claro

-La puta que te pario – uno de los genin de sonido que había escapado de explosión entrando al claro para ser recibido por una lluvia de shurikens de otra trampa colocada en el claro

-Estúpida perra arruinaste mi cabello – la mujer del equipo del sonido estaba chamuscada

-No deberías jugar con el papel bomba es peligroso pudiste habernos matado – el genin vendado del sonido también había escapado por los pelos

-Esa era la idea – de Satsuki aprendió que no debes darle ni un respiro a tu enemigo cuando está confundido, apareció detrás de la momia y lo ataco con un kunai que paso muy cerca de su garganta para depuse patearlo en cabeza con una patada giratoria

-Maldita – la mujer intento atacarla con Shurikens

 **-Doton: Jutsu Muro De Piedra** – Sakura se escondió detrás de muro de tierra para después utiliza el sushin para atacar al otro genin masculino desde el aire **– Suiton: Jutsu Balas De Agua**

-Demonios… - genin del sonido recibió el impacto de la balas de agua y salió volando contra un árbol

-Perra – chica de equipo intento ira tras ella pero Sakura volvió a utilizar el sushi para aparecer frente a ella y golpearla en la cara

- **Doton: Jutsu Puños De Roca**

-Maldita sea esto no estaba planeado es perra es mucho más fuerte de lo que hubimos pensado

-Al demonio todo Dosu la voy a matar ya

-¿Cansados? Les dije que los iba a lastimar – _**"¡cha! Esta pelea está saliendo mejor de lo que pensé"**_ _"si pero no tenemos mucho chakra… no comer nada desde la mañana y el esfuerzo para montar todas esas trampas mes está cobrando factura"_

-Kin vamos a atacar todos juntos a mi señal

-Lento **Doton: Jutsu Puños De Roca** \- Sakura se había lanzado de nuevo a la carga

-Te tengo **Ondas de Impacto** – Zaku ataco a Sakura por la espalda

-Maldición – a Sakura le habían fallado las fuerza y no puedo evitar el ataque, que recibió de lleno y la mando a volar hacia donde estaba la chica del sonido que la recibió con un golpe – vamos no ahora cuerpo resiste un poco mas

-Parece que alguien se quedó sin fuerzas – la momia sonreía finalmente había derrotado a Sakura

-Ahora me vas a pagar lo que le hiciste a mi pelo – Kin sujeto a Sakura de cabello y la empezó a sacudir

-Iré a acabar con el Uchiha para terminar con esta misión

-Detente nuestra pelea aun no a acabo – Sakura estaba agotada y aun así seguía peleando

-¿Qué acaso quieres que te mate primero perra?

- **Huracán De La Hoja** – el ninja de sonido fue golpeado por la encarnación de la juventud

-Lee vete esta es mi pelea – Sakura se había libero del agarre de la pelinegra, cortando su propio pelo con un kunai se había puesto lista para defender el árbol donde estaban Satsuki y Naruto

-Sakura las llamas de la juventud arden fuerte dentro de ti, pero déjame ayudarte con esta pelea se ve que estas muy cansada, de pelear contra los tres al mismo tiempo

-¿De que estas hablando? apenas estoy calentando – Sakura estaba temblando del cansancio pero aun si se negaba a recibir ayuda

-Yo me encargare de este payaso en leotardo ustedes maten al a otra – momia cargo contra Lee

-Es fuerte… - _"no puedo perder mucho tiempo con esto Sakura no podrá contra eso dos sola Gai-sensei lo siento pero tendré que utilizar eso"_ – **Loto Primario** – Lee utilizo la técnica que le había prohibido hacer a menos de que fuera de vida o muerte

-¿Qué es esto? – Dosu está siendo llevado por la tecina Lee a gran velocidad contra el suelo

-Te tengo… apenas – Zaku había salvado a Dosu había ablandado el suelo donde iba a caer para amortiguar el impacto

-Demonios no funciono… mi cuerpo se siente débil…

-¿Qué les pasa a estos idiotas que no se pueden morir de una vez?

-Lee vete, podrías salir lastimado si sigues así

-Lo siento Sakura, simplemente no puedo huir cuando la chica que me gusta está en problemas

-Lee…

-Que tierno, pero lo siento morirás virgen

-¿Virgen?

-Lee, eres muy inocente

-Ahora, prepárate para morir – momia ataco a Lee que alcanzo a evitar el ataque pero la onda de sonido lo golpearon

-¡aaaaahhh¡

-¡Lee! cuidado utiliza ondas de sonido para atacar

-Veo que no tengo que explicarlo… sin importar que tan rápido seas no puedes huir de sonido – volvió a lanzar un ataque contra Lee que instintivamente detuvo el golpe pero cuando la momia golpeo su guantelete haciéndolo vibrar causo que Lee quedara inconsciente por el dolor

-¡No, Lee!

-Ahora entréganos al Uchiha, o este payaso de verde morirá

-No

-Acaso no te importa lo que le pase

-Si me importa, pero aun así no dejare que lastimes a Sasuke, yo lo protegeré a todos, ya me canse de ser un estorbo, de siempre depender de que alguien venga rescatarme, toda mi vida me escondido detrás de Naruto Sasuke e Ino, es tiempo de que yo sea quien los proteja

-¡Alto! – el equipo 10 que había permanecido oculto viendo la pelea, salió de su escondite siendo arrastrado por Ino – yo seré la única que derrotara a Sakura

-¿Ino que estás haciendo? – Shikamaru estaba aterrado realmente no quería pelear contra eso locos

-Ino… - Sakura no entendía porque Ino había decido ayudarla

-No lo hago por ti frente de marquesina, solo que no puedo permitir que esos idiotas, le ponga un dedo encima a los bombones de Naruto y Sasuke

-Estos ninjas de Konoha son peor que ratones, salen de todos lados – la momia veía molesto a sus nuevos rivales

-Prepárense para que les pateemos el trasero – Ino está muy ansiosa de pelear

-¿Ino estas segura de esto? – Shikamaru seguía sin estar convencido de esto

-Si no voy a perder contra ella – Ino tenía una determinación en sus ojos que sus compañeros jamás habían visto

-Rubias problemáticas… Bien vamos a hacer esto Chouji maniobra 17-A

-Entendido **Jutsu De Expansión Bala Humana** – Chouji se lanzó sobre Zaku

- **Jutsu De Posesión De Sombras** \- Shikamaru atrapo a Dosu

- **Jutsu De Transferencia De Mentes** \- la formación Ino-Shika-Cho lanzo su ataque… Shikamaru y Ino lograron inmovilizar a sus objetivos sin embargo Chouji repelido por el viento salido de los conductos de aire en los brazos de Zaku

-No te muevas o… - Ino intento amenazar a Zaku

-¿O qué? – Le dijo mientras atacaba a Ino en el cuerpo de Kin que salió volando contra una árbol – crees que no voy atacar a mi propia compañera… en realidad no importa lo que les pase, solo son para herramientas

-Él tiene razón, los ninjas no somos más que herramienta, ahora vamos acabar con esto – Dosu sabía que Shikamaru estaba a punto de quedarse sin chakra

-Maldición, estoy a punto de quedarme sin chakra – _"vamos piensa en algo rápido"_ Shikamaru estaba desperrando la batalla se estaba inclinado a favor de los del sonido

-¡Lee! – los dos últimos miembros de equipo 9 habían llegado, buscando a su compañero

-Más ninjas molestos de Konoha – La momia a pesar de estaba ganando sabía que la diferencia numérica podía ser un factor importante

-Así que ustedes derrotaron a Lee… - Neji veía desde el arbola los genin de sonido

-¿Qué ustedes también quieren vengar a su compañero? – Dosu se estaba preparando para una batalla campal

-No su destino era perder, además no me gusta meterme en las pelas de otros – Neji tenía cara de superioridad ante los genin del sonido

-¡Ino sal de ahí! Nos retiramos – Shikamaru le grito desperrado a Ino

-Pero Shikamaru aún podemos – Ino estaba a punto de replicar cuando

-Ino está ya no es nuestra pelea deja que el equipo 7 se encargue – Shikamaru le aviso a su compañera para evitar quedar en el fuego cruzado

-¡Oh sí! Los van a mandar a la Luna – Ino entendió lo que decía Shikamaru y salió de cuerpo de la pelinegra y se alejó del claro

-Sakura ¿Quién ten hizo eso? – una voz resonó en el claro, estaba cargada de odio

-Acaso ¿fueron ellos? – una segunda voz igual de intimidante hizo que se le erizan lo pelos a los ninjas del sonido

-Yo lo hice Sasuke Uchiha algún problema co… ¡Aaaaaaaahhhhh! ¡Mi brazo! ¡aaaaahh! ¡Me rompiste mi brazo! – Sasuke que había salido del árbol donde había estado descansando y ante las palabras de Zaku, fue a toda velocidad romperle el brazo, por la osadía del burlarse de Sakura, para luego proceder al tortúralo, mientras que lo veía con su intimidante Mangekyou Sharingan activado

-Créeme por lo que le hiciste a Sakura, tu brazo es de lo que menos debes preocuparte, vas a desear nunca haber existido – con eso Satsuki le disloco el otro brazo y empezó a córtalo con un kunai al rojo vivo… los gritos de dolor de Zaku se podían escuchar a una gran distancia

-Cejotas… tú también lastimaste a Sakura no es ¿así? – Naruto Examinaba a Lee mientras caminaba hacia Dosu

-Si… - Naruto apareció frente de él, a pesar de que la momia intento atacarlo el rubio simplemente lo paro – paraste mi golpe pero no podrás parar el sonido de… ¡Aaahhhh! – Utilizando su alta afinidad a Futon el rubio desvió el sonido para después proceder a destrozar el guantelete de Dosu con todo y su brazo, y después golpearlo con toda su fuerza a contra un árbol, para rematarlo con una docena de Kunais…

-Mi cabeza… ¿Qué paso? – Kin se estaba despertando cuando vio a sus dos compañeros completamente destrozados por el resto del equipo 7

-¡Tú! la pelinegra tienes exactamente 3 segundos, para darnos tu pergamino, tomar a tus compañero y alejarte lo más que puedas de nosotros… o puedo simplemente tomarlo de tu cadáver tu elijes – Naruto dejo salir su sed de Sangre, que causo que la pelinegra se mojara, presa del terror viendo como Dosu que era el tiro al blanco de Naruto, y Zaku seguía siendo torturado por Sasuke

-¡Si! – sin pensar lo dos veces hizo lo que ordenaron, como perseguida por el mismo Kyubii

-Tenten levanta Lee para irnos – Neji se acercó para ver a su compañero

-Claro Neji – la chica con ropa china se acercó a su compañero caído

-¿No necesitan ayuda?... tenemos algunos suministros médicos – Naruto ofreció algo de ayuda

-No es necesario… ¡despierta Lee es hora de irnos! – en lugar de tratar a su compañero de forma amable lo agito y lo golpeo intentando despertarlo

-Tenten… ¿ya es hora del desayuno? – un confundió Rock Lee se estaba despertando

-No idiota, ya despierta nos tenemos que ir – Tente estaba ayudando a Lee a levantarse

-Oye tú ¿eres Neji Hyuga? el primo de Hinata – Naruto le pregunto a Neji

-Si, acaso importa eso – Neji no le importaba mucho lo que pensara el rubio o alguien ese lugar ya que creía que era el más fuerte

-No, solo que dicen que eres bueno – Naruto quería saber cómo era el genio de los Hyugas

-No soy bueno, soy el mejor y mi destino es ser el más fuerte, es ahora de irnos Tenten, Lee andando – con eso el equipo 9 se retiro

-Sakura… - Sakura volteo a ver a Naruto cuando este le hablo y salió corriendo hacia él Naruto corrió a abrazarla pero ella lo evito y siguió corriendo

-¡Ino! Tenía tanto miedo, creí que iba a morir waaaaauuuuuuu… - Sakura se aferraba a su mejor amiga mientras lloraba

-Ya tranquila lo hiciste muy bien fuiste muy valiente… te has vuelto fuerte mi pequeña Sakura… ahora que me dices si arreglamos tu cabello – Ino estaba inicialmente sorprendida por las acciones de Sakura, inmediatamente la abrazo y la atrajo a su pecho… Sakura solo asentía con su cabeza a todo lo que le decía Ino… la interacción de Sakura con Ino saco una sonrisa de forma inconsciente al resto de los presentes

-Oye Shikamaru atrapa – Naruto le aventó el pergamino de la tierra que había obtenido de los del sonido

-Oye Naruto, nosotros no podemos aceptar esto – Shikamaru observo el pergamino

-No te preocupes por nosotros – Naruto saco dos pergaminos del interior de su chamara – nosotros ya conseguimos nuestro par, es una agradecimiento del equipo 7 por ayudarnos cuando más lo necesitábamos

-¿Están seguros? – Shikamaru no estaba convencido de esto

-Solo llévatelo no lo necesitamos, además tiene razón Sakura es mucho más importante que un pergamino – Satsuki veía como Ino emparejaba el cabello

-Entonces gracias… Ino si ya terminaste es hora de irnos antes de que nos encontremos con otro equipo… además supongo que ellos necesitan hablar – Shikamaru se preparaba para irse

-Si, nos vemos Sakura – le dijo antes de darle un último abrazo

-Nos vemos Ino – Sakura había dejado de llorar pero aún tenía los ojos rojos

-Sakura… buen trabajo y lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo eso… yo me confié no creí que Orochimaru fuera hacer eso… todo fue mi culpa ¡perdón! – Naruto se arrodillo ante sus compañeras pidiendo perdón

-Naruto – Sakura solo observaba el gesto del rubio

-Déjate de tonterías Naruto era uno de los sannin el simple hecho de hayamos salido vivos ya es una victoria… y solo tengo una pregunta ¡¿Por qué demonios ese bastardo pervertido me dio un chupetón?! ¡Solo Naruto puede hacerme eso! – Satsuki estaba muy indignada

-No lo sé déjame ver tu cuello – Naruto y Sakura se acercaron a observar el cuello de Satsuki - Lo que creí te puso la marca de maldición

-Y ¿para qué sirve además de fastidiarme la vida?

-Te da acceso a un nivel muy primitivo de senjutsu, a cambio de que parte del chakra de Orochimaru viva en tu cuerpo

-Y la puedes quitar ¿cierto?

-Claro que sí, pero no aquí necesito un lugar más amplio y calmado que este, ya que ambos vamos a quedar exhaustos después de que te la quiete, lo mejor será hacer lo en la torre… además de que sello mi acceso al chakra de Kurumi, lo que desestabilizo el mío

-Sakura, tendrás que liberar el sello que me puso

-Sí, pero ¿Por qué yo? – la pelirosa no se veía muy confiada de poder hacer eso

-Yo no puedo hacérmelo a mí mismo, (eso sonó un poco raro ¿no?) y el chakra de Satsuki está muy inestable, sin tener en cuenta que es necesario un gran control de chakra, para hacerlo correctamente solo has todo lo que te diga…

-Bien lo hare **Fuin: Sello De Cinco Elementos Liberación** – Sakura golpeo con excesiva fuerza a Naruto

-La fruta madre – El pobre Namikaze se encontraba en el piso _"¿Kurumi me escuchas?" **"si ¿me extrañaste?"** "no tienes idea de cuanto" _

-¿Estás bien? – Sakura pregunto al verlo retorcerse en piso

-Si solo que dolió más de lo que esperaba – Naruto se paraba con dificultad

-Bueno es hora de irnos – Satsuki estaba lista para partir

-Antes de eso Sakura… - Naruto llamo a la cereza

-¿Qué?

-Hiciste un gran trabajo protegiéndonos, realmente has crecido mucho – Naruto felicito a su compañera

-Si gracias, tú arriésgate tu vida sin dudarlo, para protegerme, yo te lo agradezco mucho – Satsuki hizo lo mismo mientras que se acercaba

-Si no fu… - Sakura no pudo terminar su frase porque recibió un beso de ambos al mismo tiempo… llevo su manos a su mejillas donde había sido besada… cuando su mente termino de procesar lo que había pasado se puso completamente roja tanto que hasta su cabello parecía blanco en comparación con su cara

-Es hora de irnos – Naruto cargo a Sakura en su espalda, aún estaba muy cansada por su batalla, partieron hacia la torre

* * *

 **Medio día**

 **En alguna parte del bosque con Anko**

La Kunouichi de pelo morado estaba contra un roca, rodeada por 4 tigres blancos, estaba agotada y muy golpeada durante la noche había hecho contacto con Orochimaru, a pesar de que el sannin estaba muy golpeado por la batalla con Naruto, derroto fácilmente a su aprendiz, a la cual dejo en mal estado. Ahora Anko estaba en problemas, con sus heridas no podía hacer le frente a tantos tigres al mismo tiempo.

-Te ves cansada Anko – Kakashi había llegado con una docena de anbus que habían estado rastreando toda la noche a Orochimaru y Anko

-Kakashi ya era tiempo para que llegaran malditos inútiles – la jounin especial estaba de muy mal humor

-Lo siento me perdí en el "bosque la muerte", entiendes el camino de la vida, el bosque de la muerte – Kakashi había hecho la madre de los malos chistes

-Es la peor escusa/chiste que jamás hayas hecho

-Ya, ya, tranquilízate, que te van a salir arrugas – Kakashi sonreía con su único ojo

-Si no fuera porque no me puedo mover, te metería una serpiente por el culo – Anko se esforzaba por levantarse

-Agradecería que no lo hicieras… y bueno de causalidad te encontraste con mis pequeños y lindos genins – Kakashi no iba a negar que le preocupan sus genins

-No pero Orochimaru te manda saludos y dice que hiciste a un monstro con Naruto

-Supongo que mí querido alumno lo dejo en un mal estado – Kakashi sonrió

-Sí, creo que lo daño más que yo ¿Qué tan fuerte es ese chico en realidad?

-Es ninja más fuerte de la aldea, y probablemente el más fuerte del mundo mumdial

-… -Anko miro al peli blanco sonriente

-Claro que no, probablemente tu barrerías el piso con el si no utilizara el chakra del zorro… supongo que lo sentiste ¿no? – Kakashi no podía decir nada de las verdaderas habilidades de Naruto en público

-¿No es peligroso si se sale de control?

-No, a menos de que te metas con el ramen _"la comida de los dioses"_

-Que idiota todos saben que lo dangos son la comida de los dioses… - Kakashi solo pensó _genial otra loca_

-…

-…

-¿Y qué vamos hacer con tus genin? Orochimaru marco al chico Uchiha y sello al Uzumaki

-Nada, probablemente ya estén en la torre, y Naruto se haya encargado de ambos sellos

-Realmente tu alumno puede quitar la marca de maldición…

-Probablemente, en un viaje secreto que tuvimos hace poco si hizo con mucho pergaminos de fuinjutsu, de los Uzumakis además de… otro clan, con los que mejoro bastante, probablemente este al nivel de cuarto en ese tema

-Crees que él quiera…

-Seguramente, no le negaría nada a una chica – _"y menos si eres tú"_

-…

-Vamos te llevare a la torre para que atiendan tus heridas – entonces Kakashi levanto a la peli morada muy cerca de él para llevarla a torre

 **Al mismo tiempo**

 **En la entrada de la torre**

El equipo 7 avanzo despacio hacia la torre, para evitar caer en alguna emboscada, por lo que tardaron varias horas en llegar, además de que sus heridas los hacían viajar más lento.

-No sé porque, pero voy a golpear a Kakashi-sensei la próxima vez que lo vea – Naruto le había llegado una extraña sensación de que alguien estaba agarrando algo suyo

-Oye Naruto lo estuve pensando pero… ¿en qué momento conseguiste el segundo pergamino? – Sakura había estado pensando en eso, desde que el rubio les dio el pergamino del sonido al equipo 10

-Tiene razón… ¿de dónde lo sacaste?

-Se lo quite al rarito de las serpientes durante nuestra pelea…

-…

-…

-¿Qué? – rubio miro a sus compañeras que solo suspiraron

-Nada ya no me sorprenden tus locuras

-Sigue siendo raras pero ya no son tan sorpresivas, como sea ya abre los pergaminos

-Vale

-Hola chicos felicidades por pasar la segunda etapa de examen – el instructor jounin le sonrió as sus exalumnos

-Hola Iruka-sensei – saludo el trio al unísono

-¿No tuvieron muchos problemas? – insinuó el chunin

-No, fue pan comido – Naruto contesto como si no hubiera enfrentado a un sannin hace menos de 24 hrs.

-Bueno, aún quedan tres días más para que termine la segunda ronda, pueden ir a buscar algo de comer o descansar, en alguna de las habitaciones que hay aquí

-¿Hay algún lugar donde podamos entrenar? De preferencia un lugar muy amplio – Naruto quería sabes si había un lugar donde pudiera quitarle la marca a Satsuki

-Mmmmm… que puede ocupar la arena que hay en la torre si no está ocupada pero les recomiendo que descasen

-Si, lo tomaremos en cuenta

-Bueno de nuevo felicidades… _Naruto el Hokage quiere habla contigo sobre lo ocurrido en el bosque_ – lo último se lo susurro al oído cunado lo abrazo

 _-Sensei dile que de momento tengo algo más importante que hacer… cuando termine iré a verlo_ – de igual forma Naruto le contesto al chunin

-Buen me voy, nos veremos en unos días chicos, suerte

-Ahora vamos a comer algo, y luego vamos a encargarnos de esa cosa en tu cuello – Naruto guio a su equipo al comedor

 **Con Kakashi y Anko**

Ambos acababan de llegar a la torre donde un chunin informo a Kakashi de que su equipo ya había llegado y se encontraba en la arena de combate, así que se dirigieron para allá seguidos de los anbu…

-Alto – Sakura que se encontraba en las gradas vio llegar al grupo y los detuvo para que no pisaran los sellos que se encontraban el piso… la mayor parte del piso de arena se encontraba cubierto por un enorme sello en forma de circulo que al menos tenía 20 metros de diámetro

-Hola Sakura – Kakashi y todos lo anbu saltaron hasta donde estaba Sakura – veo que llegamos en buen momento

-Si está a punto de empezar – el resto de grupo solo observaba en silencio

- **Arte Ninja Fuinjutsu Uzumaki Secreto Revelación** – Naruto empezó a trabajar con la marca de maldición de Satsuki, la marca se expandió por todo el piso en una infinidad de Kanjis si sentido

- **Desencriptación** – todo el sello empezó a girar, dándole forma y sentido a los kanji para poder leerlos

-Es increíble, todo el sello se está moviendo, como si fuera el seguro de una caja fuerte – uno de los anbus nunca había visto fuinjutsu de ese nivel, alabo el trabajo del rubio, de hecho ninguno de las presentes por lo que estaban igual de sorprendido

- **Neutralización** – los kanjis empezaron a neutralizar entre si

- **Eliminación** – todos que había se borró de repente, dejando solo varios círculos concéntricos en el sello

- **Extracción** \- el rubio sabía que todavía no habían acabado, aún tenía que eliminar al chakra de Orochimaru en el sello, así que extrajo el chakra con forma de serpiente

- **Purificación** – con ayuda del chakra de Kurumi, purifico el chakra malvado del sannin, los presentes solo veían fascinados, como un zorro de chakra rojo peleaba con una serpiente morada

- **Arte Ninja Fuinjutsu Uzumaki Secreto LIBERACIÓN** \- el zorro finalmente derroto ala serpiente, y elimino la totalidad de chakra del sannin, disolviendo la marca de maldición de cuello de Satsuki

-Lo logro – Anko estaba perpleja ante lo que sus ojos acababan de ver… alguien había conseguido quitar la marca de maldición… su corazón se llenó de esperanza, ante la idea de finalmente poder deshacerse de ese peso, que destrozaba su alma

-Soy el puto amo – fue lo último que dijo antes de caer inconsciente, por el cansancio

Sakura había atrapado a sus dos compañeros que estaban totalmente agotados… sonrió porque ya no estaba esa cosa en el cuello de su amiga

-Sakura es mejor llevarlos a descansar – Kakashi se había acercado a ver a sus alumnos – bien yo llevare a Naruto… uuuggrrr – el peliblanco se había llevado un golpe de rubio inconsciente – que demonios… tu pequeño demonio ¿Por qué me atacas?

-Kakashi-sensei, no es momento para eso

-Bien, ya luego me la pagara - llevaron a ambos hasta una habitación donde Kakashi dejo a Naruto en la cama, Sakura dejo a Satsuki en el otro extremo de esta sin embargo esta se movió hasta quedar alado de rubio para abrazarlo – Sakura descansa tú también este lugar es seguro… yo mismo me quedare aquí para cuidarlos

-Gracias sensei – Sakura fue acostarse al otro lado de Naruto… su mano se encontró con la de Satsuki sobre el pecho del rubio… lo que causo que la pelinegra entrelazara sus dedos con los de su compañera

-Maldito suertudo – sin más salió del cuarto donde Anko lo esperaba…

-Kakashi necesito que me expliques ¿Qué demonios pasa con tu alumno? ¿Cómo es que puede hacer eso? – Anko estaba muy molesta, porque había alguien en la aldea, que podía quitar la marca de maldición, y nadie le había dicho nada

-Anko… toma – le dio un hoja doblada con su nombre escrito en el – es de Naruto

-Espera Kakashi aun… - Anko tomo la carta pero quería hablar con él sin embargo el peli blanco despareció

-Sin nada mejor que hacer Anko fue a su la sala de descanso de la torre y empezó a leer la carta sentada en uno de los sillones…

 _ **Para Anko Mitarashi**_

 _Hola supongo que te preguntaras para que es esta carta, simplemente pude haberte dicho que me esperaras al final de la segunda fase del examen, para retirar la marca en tu cuello. Pero a decir verdad es que no están sencillo, veras yo sabía desde hace meses lo que tenías en el cuello. Y estoy seguro que podía quitarla desde hace al menos dos meses… entonces dirás ¿Por qué no fui a buscarte para retirarla? Dime ¿qué me dirías si te digo, que yo te conozco de toda una vida, si no fuera la primera vez que te digo que me enamore de ti, si te digo que de dónde vengo los dos somos los mejores amigos de Itachi Uchiha, que si te digo que no soy de este mundo?_

 _Sé que es una locura pero es verdad… al menos para mí. El mundo de dónde vengo es bastante diferente a este pero al mismo tiempo tan igual, yo crecí con mi madre, mi padre había muerto cuando tenía 4, tu vivías en la casa de a lado, no recuerdo cuando te conocí, ya que en todas mis memorias siempre estabas ahí, con tu pelo alborotado y tu grandes ojos cafés. Crecimos juntos tu yo e Itachi… mi madre era la mejor amiga de la suya asique siempre íbamos a jugar los 3, causando destrucción por la aldea, haciéndole bromas a todo lo que se movía, con Itachi sirviendo como la voz de la razón… a veces… eran buenos tiempos. Luego con 6 entramos a la academia ninja, recuerdo que acostumbrabas pelear con todos, y teníamos que evitar que te metieras en problemas, no lo note en ese momento, pero había veces que me quedaba viendo tu perfil durante la clases, me perdía en cada una de tus facciones, pero sobre todo cuando te dabas cuenta, y volteabas a verme para regalarme un sonrisa. No lo entendía en ese momento pero ya me había enamorado de ti…_

 _Cuando nos volvimos genin el quinto Hokage de mi mundo nos puso en el mismo equipo… tenías una peculiar habilidad para escoger la misiones más peligrosas. Casi morimos en más de una ocasión siguiendo tus locuras. Itachi no lo aceptaba pero disfrutaba, nuestras misiones en equipo. Nos volvimos chunin en nuestro primer intento, pero tú te enojaste con Itachi porque te gano en las semifinales de la última ronda. Durante un año hicimos muchas misiones como chunins, entonces no separamos yo me fui de viaje con mi madrina para entrenar, tú fuiste con Orochimaru e Itachi se fue con su clan. Tres largos años, fue lo que estuvimos separados, tres años en los que te extrañe cada segundo. Aún recuerdo cuando nos rencontramos ¿cómo podría olvidarlo? Fue uno de los momentos más increíbles de mi vida, yo iba entrando a la aldea y me recibiste con una patada voladora doble… me gritaste que estaba 20 minutos tarde, reconocí tu voz al instante, pero lo que veían mis ojos era… era… lo más hermoso que había visto. Tu ojos fue lo primero que reconocí, pero tu sonrisa; tu cabello; toda tu eran diferentes… me tomo al menos 5 minutos comprender que la chica estaba frente a mi eras tú… habías crecido para convertirte en la belleza que eres ahora… mi cerebro no podía procesar que mi pequeña y desquiciada amiga de la infancia, se había convertido en la mujer más bella de mundo._

 _Yo no comprendía mis sentimientos en ese entonces, lo que le daba a Itachi una razón perfecta para burlase de mí. Tú también disfrutabas burlándote de mí por ser el único en equipo que no se había vuelto jounin. Así pasamos un par de meses hasta que me di cuenta, de tengo la mala costumbre de hacerte esperar… durante esos meses pasaste dando me indirectas, yo obviamente no lo note… hasta que una noche caminábamos por la aldea y te me confesaste, yo como todo buen idiota no comprendía el sentido de tus palabras… lo cual te hizo enojar me golpeaste, luego me besaste y me volviste a golpear, para luego volver a besarme … quejándote de cómo podía ser tan idiota… de cómo era posible que te hiciera esperar tanto tiempo, para que me confesara, aparentemente tu notaste mis sentimientos antes de que yo lo hiciera… entonces nos besamos no recuerdo cuanto estuvimos en esa calle oscura besándonos… para mi ese momento fue perfecto… para ti obviamente no fue suficiente… como castigo por hacerte esperar tanto decidiste violarme… fue lo más aterrador y excitante de toda mi vida._

 _Diez meses fuimos novios, los mejores diez meses de mi vida… entonces como sabía que ya te había hecho esperar demasiado… planee proponerte matrimonio… pero las cosas no salieron como esperaba… Itachi se volvió loco, masacro a gran parte del clan Uchiha… tu y yo fuimos a detenerlo… fue una batalla dura pero conseguimos derrotarlo… entonces yo me confié, creí que mi amigo no era capaz de eso, así que le perdone la vida… no debí hacer lo, porque se lanzó contra mi tu… tu decidiste protegerme… él te atravesó con su espada… la espada que yo le regale… yo no pude hacer nada… te desangraste en mis manos… yo te sostenía en mis manos mientras que me sonreías y me decías que todo iba estar bien… que si te hubiera gustado ser mi esposa… yo solo podía llorar viendo como la luz de tus ojos moría lentamente… por eso yo te estuve evitando no podía verte… sé que es egoísta de mi parte pero estaba aterrado… la simple idea de volver a verte destrozaba mi corazón… yo lo siento realmente._

 _Sé que para ti, no tiene sentido nada de lo que te estoy diciendo, lo sé te conozco muy bien, pero sé que muy dentro de ti quieres creerme, porque yo sé que tienes un gran amor por el patito de huele con el que te bañas, que odias lo miércoles sin razón, sé que tienes tres lunares en forma de triángulo perfecto en tu muslo derecho, que estas orgullosa de tus pechos porque de niña eras plana, que te acabas de indignar porque te dije plana, que estas pensado si puedo leer tu mente, no lo hago solo te conozco mejor que tú, a lo que estas pensado que eso es una locura, y ahora tienes miedo de que en realidad sea un acosador que está detrás de ti por tu sexy trasero… acabas de tomarte un momento para comprender todo lo que acabas de leer, e intentas pensar que todo es una mentira… y ahora te acabas de reír por considerar que todo lo que acabo de decir es real._

 _Eras mi mejor amiga, la persona en la que más confiaba… pero sobre todo eras, eres y serás por siempre mi primer amor. Por eso sé que crees que todo lo que te dije es real._

 _Terminado el examen quitare la marca de maldición… después hare lo que quieras…te contare toda la historia de mi vida en mi mundo, y como llegue aquí. Si quieres podemos ser amigos o si quieres no te volveré a molestar… será tu decisión._

 _Hasta entonces nos vemos Anko Mitarashi la sexy ninja que su amor por lo dangos solo rivaliza con su belleza_

 _NARUTO_

 _p.d. este mensaje se autodestruirá en 3… 2… 1… boom_

La carta se incinero en ese instante, dejando en su lugar una brocheta de dangos. Anko estaba muy confundida, corrección extremadamente confundida… este chico le dijo un montón de locuras, sin embargo todo lo que dijo de ella era verdad… incluso predijo cada una de su reacciones a la perfección. Era imposible todo lo que había leído ¿verdad? Es decir este chico le había dicho que venía de otro mundo diferente… pero ella recuerda haber visto correr al rubio escapando de los anbu… pero también como sabía que era plana de niña y que tenía esos lunares que están muy cerca de su… como para que alguien los hubiera visto… estaba tan confundía ni siquiera entendía para que era la carta un disculpa o una confesión… además era la carta más terroríficamente romántica que le habían dado… dios era tan confuso ese chico la había hecho sonrojar emocionarse y deprimirse al mismo tiempo… realmente la conocía bien ahora estaba en su mente y no se lo iba a poder sacar de momento tenía que hablar con él pero tendría que esperar al final de la segunda ronda en tres días para conocer toda la verdad.

Esto esta delicioso – fue lo único que dijo después de empezar a comer los dangos que le había dejado el rubio

* * *

 **Tres días después**

 **En la arena de la torre**

Todos lo equipo sobrevivientes se encontraban reunidos: los equipos 7, 8, 9, 10 y 23 de Konoha; el equipo Kiri; el equipo Suna y el equipo de sonido, los cuales todos sus miembros estaban sumamente golpeados, por su batalla con el equipo 7. Un total de 24 genins sobrevivientes del examen chunin. El Hokage veía feliz como todos los novatos habían llegado tan lejos. Junto a él estaban los senseis de sus respectivos equipos, además de Anko, Ibiki, Hayate y 4 Anbus como la guardia de Hokage.

-Bien gusanos, pasaron la segunda etapa de examen, ahora son problema de Hayate – Anko dio su discurso, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Naruto se sonrojo y aparto la mirada, para una sonrisa del rubio

-Primero que nada déjenme felicitarlos, por haber llegado hasta aquí – el Hokage daba un pequeño discurso para los genins – ahora para la última fase del examen será un torneo de eliminación directa...

-Permítame Hokage cogh… como dijo el Hokage-sama ser a un torneo de eliminación cogh… directa con una final de tres caminos cogh… sin embargo no esperábamos que más de dos docenas de genin llegaran hasta aquí cogh... por lo que realizaremos una preliminares donde eliminaremos a la mitad de ustedes cogh cogh cogh…

-Los exámenes chunin son eventos importantes en las aldeas, así por lo que viene mucha gente importante así que no tendremos tiempo, para todos los combates…

-Disculpen… - alguien interrumpió la explicación del Hokage

-¿Qué quieres… Kabuto verdad? – Hayate revisaba la lista de los sobrevivientes del examen

-Quiero retirarme, mi chakra está agotado, así que dudo pueda pelear

-Bien… cogh… con eso alguien pasara directamente, antes de decidirlo daré la reglas para los combates cogh… será individúales, terminara hasta que uno no pueda continuar, o se rinda. Cualquier interferencia de exterior cogh… contará como descalificación, está prohibido atacar a tu contrincante después de que el combate haya terminado, sus senseis tiene el derecho cogh… de parar el combate cuando lo crean necesario… Empecemos con el sorteo cogh… la persona que pasa directamente es… Haku cogh… Yuki

-¡¿Qué? yo quería pelear!

-Haku relájate es bueno así no tendrás que mostrar tus habilidades hasta el final – Zabuza era el líder del equipo de Haku aunque era más por publicidad que por otra cosa

-Cogh… continuando el primer combate será… Sasuke Uchiha contra Yoroi los participantes cogh… quédense los demás cogh… podrán verlo desde las gradas…

-Suerte Teme no vayas a perder… aun – Naruto animo a su compañero antes de ir a las gradas Sakura simplemente le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de seguir a Naruto

-Recuerda el plan Sasuke y no te excedas – Kakashi se había reunida con su equipo antes de la preliminares para trazar un plan en caso de que hubiera un espía entre los presentes

-No se preocupe terminare esto rápido – y como lo dijo Satsuki la pelea no duro más de 3 minutos antes de Sasuke noquera fácilmente a su contrincante con puro Taijutsu

\- El Ganador es Sasuke Uchiha… cogh – Hayate estaba impresionado por el Uchiha, había sido ampliamente mejor que su contrincante – La siguiente pelea será… entre Ino Yamanaka y Choujiro

-Oye Naruto que sabes de él – Shikamaru estaba preocupado por su compañera

-No mucho pero si es lo que creo que es Ino no tiene la más remota oportunidad – Naruto veía a los dos dirigirse al centro de la arena

-Él realmente es uno de los 7 – Haku había aparecido realmente cerca de Naruto – Zabuza- sam… sensei dice que probablemente se el 6° en su momento

-¿los 7? – Chouji que estaba muy cerca se acercó a escuchar

-Los siete espadachines de la niebla uno de los portadores de la espadas más poderosas Zabuza es uno de ellos… y por cierto Haku ten más respeto por mi espacio personal

-¿Te incomoda? – le dijo mientras lo veía con sus grandes ojos negros

-No realmente

-Entonces es un especialista del combate cuerpo a cuerpo… es lo que peor se le da a Ino – Asuma escucho la conversación de lo genin

-El ganador es Choujiro – como esta predicho Ino perdió rápidamente ante el ataque del espadachín de la niebla – el siguiente enfrentamiento es… Zaku contra Shino Aburame – un muy herido Zaku poco pudo hacer ante Shino y sus insectos la paliza que le había dado Satsuki lo condeno antes de empezar – el ganado es Shino

-¡Aaaaaarrrggg! - como estaba planeado Satsuki fingió que le dolía la marca que Naruto había dibujado en su cuello y "abandono" la arena junto a Kakashi

-El siguiente encuentro es entre Shikamaru Nara y Kin – Shikamaru utiliza su gran cerebro para derrotar a Ki con el mínimo esfuerzo - Shikamaru es el ganador… nuestro quinto combate será entre… Tenten y Temari del desierto

-Ahora si veras Kakashi, poder de mi equipo es… ¿y Kakashi?

-Se fue hace como 10 minutos con Sasuke

-Maldición Kakashi siempre estas a un paso delante de mi – Gai se quejaba de su eterno rival… Tenten dio pelea pero poco pudo hacer ante el abanico de Temari

-La ganadora es Temari

-Oye Shikamaru parece que le agradas – Naruto se burló de su amigo porque cuando vio volteo la mirada despectivamente... – deberías invitarla a salir haría buena pareja

-Si claro el día que yo salga con una mujer tan complicada tú serás Hokage – (badum dass) pobre Shikamaru si solo supieras lo que te espera el futuro

-El siguiente encuentra será Kankuro del desierto y Misumi – un encuentro raro y ligeramente asqueroso entre ambos dio como resultado una victoria para el genin de la arena

* * *

 **Con Kakashi**

 **En el Hospital de Konoha**

Kabuto se había infiltrado en la habitación donde estaba Sasuke, su intención era asesinarlo no confiaba en el Uchiha y creía que era un peligro.

-Solo 4 anbus… que decepción

-Vaya vaya vaya así que el espía de Orochimaru eras tú Kabuto…

-Kakashi Hatake así que me descubriste pero es inútil… matare a Sasuke y luego huiré

-Estas muy confiado… - Kabuto saco un Kunai y lo puso en el cuello de Sasuke que estaba inconsciente

-Da un paso más y le corto el cuello

-Hahahahahaha… okey me tienes… aunque me preocuparía si ese fuera Sasuke – el cuerpo de Sasuke desapareció y en su lugar un anbu con mascara de zorro agarro a Kabuto y puso un kunai en su cuello… sin embargo era un señuelo ya que el original se hizo pasar por un anbu caído en intento escapar por la puerta donde un clon de Kakashi lo esperaba… - Otro señuelo - un segundo anbu se levantó y salto por la ventana Kabuto le sonreía a Kakashi cuando se quitó la máscara había "escapado" Kakashi le sonrió… "detrás de ti" leyó los labios de Kakashi atreves de la mascara

-Rasengan – el anbu de la máscara de zorro estaba detrás de él lo noqueo de un golpe…

-Buen trabajo Kitsune vamos a llevarlo a I&T para que le saquen toda la información

-Claro senpai…

Kakashi y Naruto llevaron a un inconsciente Kabuto a una celda de contención donde el rubio sello el chakra del traidor

-Naruto iré a revisar algunas cosas adelántate

-Si

* * *

 **En la arena**

-Hola ¿de qué me perdí? – Kakashi acaba de regresar a la arena

-Sakura está a punto de pelear - Naruto índico en centro de la arena donde Sakura se encontraba frente a Utakata

-Naruto ese no es…

-Si es "6" pero Sakura tiene un arma secreta

-Kakashi veo que mi pupilo se va enfrentar al tuyo – Zabuza se acercó a Kakashi y Naruto

-Disculpe buen hombre cuál es su relación con Kakashi – Gai que estaba cerca se acercó a Zabuza

-A decir verdad nosotros somos… rivales – Zabuza sonrió ante su declaración

-¡¿Qué?! Eso es imposible ¡yo soy el eterno rival de Kakashi! – Gai gritaba la con emoción

-De hecho Gai acostumbro verme con muchos rivales a la vez – Kakashi miro a Gai

-¿Cómo te atreves? Creí que lo nuestro era especial – Gai tenía lágrimas en los ojos

-Lo siento Gai… además yo ya tengo un eterno rival… - Kakashi recordaba a Obito

-¡No quiero oírlo! ¡Para mí estas muerto Kakashi! ¡Lo escuchaste muerto! ¡esto es lo menos juvenil de todo el mundo! – Gai salió corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos, dejando a todos con una gran gota en la cabeza, por sus ridiculeces

-Coogh… bueno iniciemos con el combate – Hayate intentaba ignora lo que acaba de pasar en las gradas

- **Suiton: Jutsu Balas Burbuja** – Utakata buscaba acabar con la batalla rápido

- **Doton: Jutsu Muro De Piedra** – Sakura hizo muro para protegerse – **Suiton: Jutsu De Ocultarse En La Neblina**

-Soy de Kiri ese Jutsu no funciona conmigo

- **Doton: Jutsu Estacas De Piedra**

- **Suiton: Jutsu Dragón De Agua** – Utakata logro destruir la estacas von su dragón – Eso estuvo cerca

-No he acabado **Doton: Jutsu Dragón De Lodo** – el dragón se formó con los resto de los dos Jutsus anteriores minimizando el uso de chakra por parte de Sakura. Lo que causo la admiración de todo por ver a la joven Haruno utilizando uno de los Jutsus del tercero

-¡Maldición! **Suiton: Jutsu Balas Burbujas** – intento parar al enorme dragón que formo Sakura

- **Fuin: Sello De Cinco Elementos** – de la nada una segunda Sakura salió de entre la niebla Sakura había ocupado un clon de sombras

-No… - Utakata conocía a la perfección el sello que le acababan de poner

-¡Shanrarooo! – la original le dio un golpe con toda su fuerza con la que derivo a Utakata

-Utakata no puede continuar cogh… la ganadora es Sakura – Hayate revisa a ninja de Kiri que estaba inconsciente

-¡Sakura! – Ino fue a abrazar a su amiga que estaba tambaleándose por el cansancio a punto de desmayarse por extenuación de chakra

-Buen trabajo Sakura – Kakashi se acercaba junto al resto de equipo con una sonrisa

-Sakura sabía que podías hacerlo – Naruto le felicito a su amiga con una sonrisa

-Buen trabajo – Satsuki no era muy buena para expresar su sentimientos

-Gracias – estaba agotada no se podía mantener en pie así que Naruto la cargo hasta la gradas desde donde vieron el siguiente combate "Naruto Uzumaki vs Kiba Inuzuka"

-Bien creo que gane la apuesta, todos mis genin llegaron a las finales – Kakashi estaba seguro que Naruto iba a ganar

-No crees que te estas adelantando Kakashi, Kiba es una de mis genin más fuertes además de que su Taijutsu está muy por encima de cualquier chunin

-Naruto seguramente es el genin más fuerte en los exámenes, Kurenai estoy seguro que ganara

-Aunque por un beso tuyo podría rendirme bombón – Naruto le hizo una pequeña broma a Kurenai que no me agrado mucho a Asuma que lo aventó desde la gradas a la arena – oye eso fue peligroso Asuma-sensei, si no te gusta que coquetee con tu novia, solo dímelo, no hay necesidad de recurrir a la violencia

-Nosotros no… - las palabras de rubio pusieron rojos a los dos involucrados, causando que todos se rieran de ellos

-Cogh… el octavo combate entre Naruto Uzumaki y Kiba Inuzuka va comenzar

-Bien dobe ¿Por qué no te rindes que no te rindes y te ahorras mucho dolor? –Kiba estaba intentando intimidar a Naruto, el cual recordaba como el peor ninja de la academia

-Kurenai-sensei sí que es bonita, lástima que ya tiene novio - Naruto estaba ignorando completamente a Kiba, que se molestó y le lanzo un golpe, que el rubio evito sin ni siquiera voltear a verlo – me pregunto ¿qué tan seria es su relación?

-Idiota no te distraigas – Kiba seguía intentando atacar a Naruto sin éxito, porque el rubio podía evitar todos su ataques sin problemas

-Oye Asuma-sensei sino estas saliendo con ella ¿puedo invitarla a salir? - Naruto estaba más ocupado con su plática con Asuma que en su pelea con Kiba

-¡Claro que no! – Asuma estaba rojo de la vergüenza

-Pero dijiste que no son novios entonces ¿Cuál es el problema? – el rubio seguía tan metido en su discusión que no escuchaba todos los insultos de Kiba

-Que ella… y yo… ella no quiere salir contigo – Asuma tenía miedo de decir sus sentimientos por su colega, que invento una mala escusa

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro que tal si ella quiere una relación seria? ¿Tú se la vas a dar? Porqué te veo muy indeciso, yo podría darle todo lo que tú no le quieres dar – rubio seguía presionando a Asuma

-Yo… - Asuma estaba siendo acorralado

-Si no estás dispuesto a tener una relación seria con Kurenai-sensei ¡no mereces tenerla! – Naruto grito con determinación, ahora todo el mundo estaba más atento a la discusión que al combate

-¡Tú maldito mocoso! Bien eso es lo que quieres ¡Kurenai! – Asuma cayo por completo en la trampa de Naruto

-¡¿Sí?! – Kurenai estaba roja por ver como peleaban por ella

-¡¿Te casarías conmigo?! – Asuma tenía planeado solo pedirle que fuera su novia, pero la cara de Naruto lo hizo ir más lejos

-¡Sí! – Kurenai estaba muy nerviosa, y ella también creyó que solo le pediría ser su novia, así que contesto inmediatamente

-¡¿Qué te pareció eso mocoso?! ¡Eso es lo serio que yo…! ¡¿Qué?! ¿Dijiste que si? – Asuma tardo mucho en darse cuenta de lo que había dicho

-Si – Kurenai estaba tan confundida como todos los presentes

-…

-…

-…

-…

-Felicidades supongo… ahora ¿a qué hora empieza el combate? –Naruto rompió el silencio

-Llevas cinco cogh… minutos peleando – Hayate también recordó que estaban en medio de un combate

-¿Enserio? Kiba debes esforzarte más, ni lo había notado – Naruto vio con desaprobación a Kiba

-Maldito… **Arte Ninja Jutsu Clon Hombre-Bestia** – Kiba ya estaba realmente enojado

-Ostias dos Kibas igual de feos – pero Naruto se seguía burlando de él

-Te hare pedazos… **Arte Ninja Mimetismo Animal Colmillo Sobre Colmillo**

-¡Aaaaaahhhh! – Naruto corría en círculos gritando y agitando los brazos mientras evitaba los ataques de Kiba

-Que date quieto no te puedo golpear

-¿No mejor quieres que me rinda? ¡Aaaaaaaahhhh! – Naruto solo estab perdiendo el tiempo con Kiba

Mientras tanto el equipo 10 felicitaba a su sensei por su compromiso al igual que los otros, Kurenai era molestada por Anko que se acaba de autoproclamar su madrina, incluso Kakashi se ofrecía como padrino de Asuma. Incluso el Hokage fue a felicitar a su hijo por su compromiso y le pedía nietos antes de que fuera demasiado viejo para disfrutarlos, esto puso aún más rojos a la pobre pareja. Nadie estaba poniendo atención a la pelea ya ni siquiera Hayate estaba muy atento a lo que estaba ocurriendo con Naruto y Kiba. Excepto por Sakura…

-Ese idiota – Sakura había notado algo en la forma de pelear de Naruto que la molesto

-¿Qué pasa Sakura? – Satsuki se acercó a ver a la pelea estaba emocionada por la boda quizás ese vaya ser el primer evento al que vaya como chica

-Ese idiota mira lo que está haciendo

-¿Qué?... No me digas que hizo lo que creo que hizo – Satsuki también se molestó cuando vio lo que estaba haciendo el rubio

Mientras tanto Naruto seguía perdiendo el tiempo con Kiba hasta que sintió la sed de sangre de las chicas _"creo que ya se dieron cuenta, lo mejor será terminar con esto, antes de que se enojen más"_

-Kiba lo siento pero tendré que terminar con esta pelea te derrotare con la técnica más poderosa que me enseño Kakashi-sensei – Naruto se había parado y se puso en posición de combate

Gai escucho eso y se sorprendió

-Kakashi, no me digas que le enseñaste esa macabra técnica, que ha pertenecido al clan Hakate por generaciones – el semblante serio de Gai preocupo al resto de los presentes

-No, solo se la enseñe una vez, y el la aprendió solo – Kakashi no le presto mucha atención a Gai mientras que leía su libro

-¿De qué técnica están hablando? – Asuma sabía que Kakashi sabia miles de Jutsus, así que se preguntaba que sería peor que la chidori

-De una técnica tan macabra que debió haberse prohibido hace años, esta técnica genera un dolor indescriptible, después de que eres golpeado por ella ya no eres mismo – rostro sombrío de Gai hacía suponer que él ya había recibido esa técnica

-¿Tan peligrosa es? – Kurenai estaba preocupada por su alumno

Naruto empezó hacer un montón de posiciones de manos, lo que llamo la atención de todos en la gradas, mientras preparaba su Jutsu definitivo…

-¡Jutsu secreto de la Aldea de la Hoja: Mil años de Muerte! – Naruto se había colocado detrás de Kiba, y lo había golpeado en el trasero con la posición del tigre, lo cual lo hizo volar varios metros antes de estrellarse en el suelo inconsciente _**"no puedo creer que realmente hayas utilizado esa cosa"**_

-…

-…

-…

-Estoy tan orgulloso – Kakashi se limpia una pequeña lagrima del ojo, al ver a su alumno utilizar su técnica para ganar

La sala se llenó de un silencio sepulcral… todos estaba boquiabiertos de por lo que acababan de ver, todos menos Kakashi que sonreía orgulloso, no podían creer que Naruto había hecho una técnica tan ridícula…

-Me pregunto si Naruto ¿quisiera probar esa técnica conmigo? - Haku rompió el silencio y atrajo la mirada de todos… _"que Haku también está detrás de mi Naru… si esto sigue así tendré que violar a Naruto para asegurarme que su virginidad sea solo mía"_ Satsuki tenía pensamientos pervertidos sobre Naruto, _**"¡cha! Haku quiere que Naruto-kun lo violé… ¿Por qué de repente me excite?"**_ el inner de Sakura recordaba cuando tenía fantasías de ella en un trio con Naruto y "Sasuke" _"kyaaa… Dios somos unas pervertidas"._ Ino se empezó a imaginar al pobre Haku, siendo tomado por la fuerza por Naruto, sin embargo en algún momento sus fantasías se desviaron, y termino imaginado sé a ella misma siendo atacada por media docena de rubios, generándole un sonrisa pervertida. Hinata era muy inocente como para entender el comentario de Haku… aun así su mente siempre estaba llena de todo tipo de fantasías, de ella con el rubio en situaciones muy comprometedoras. Incluso Anko empezó a divagar con el rubio… solo que ella era la que atacaba a pobre rubio por detrás…

-Cogh… eeehh creo que Naruto es el ganador – Hayate aún no estaba seguro de que no estaba alucinado

-¡Gane! – Naruto se puso a festejar – Gane Sakura-chan

-Nada de Sakura-chan – Sakura llego y golpeo a Naruto lo que causo que se disipara

-Un clon de sombras… - todo el mundo estaba impactado

-Derroto a Kiba con un solo clon de sombras – Kurenai no creía que rubio fuera tan fuerte como para hacer eso

-Oye ¿Por qué me golpeas Sakura? – el original había aparecido con un sushin en medio de la arena

-Tú idiota, como se te ocurre pelear solo con un clon, además de… - Sakura no termino lo que estaba diciendo porque golpeo al rubio con todas fuerzas

-¿Qué demonios…? – Satsuki también lo golpeo y se fue sin decir nada

-Naruto-kun – Ino llego y le dio una cachetada que resonó por toda la arena

-Naruto-kun… yo… - Hinata también lo golpeo antes de salir corriendo

-Hey blondie parece que te divertiste – Incluso Anko le dio un golpe

-Aaaaahhh… me muero Kakashi sensei – Naruto estaba en piso, había recibido más daño por sus chicas que por la pelea

-Cómo eres mi mejor alumno te diré, que tienes un poco de labial en la cara – le dijo haciendo una seña alrededor de su cara

-Mierda… Ayame me la has liado – Naruto se limpiaba la cara del labial de Ayame, había ido por un simple ramen pero una cosa llevo a la otra, y bueno ambos terminaron muy amorosos en la parte de atrás Ichiraku's

-Hahahaha… veo que te has divertido – Kakashi se divertía mucho con el rubio

-Si… pero creo me quieren matar esas 5… - " _dios cuando creí que tener un harem sería divertido"_ _**"no lo sé pero ver cómo te golpean es divertido… aunque parece que tu carta tuvo un gran efecto en la peli morada"**_

-Cogh… el cogh… siguiente encuentro es entre Neji Hyuga y Hinata Hyuga - El ambiente alegre de la arena se murió por el siguiente combate

-Hinata esfuérzate – Kurenai sabía de la historia de los Hyuga

-Hinata buena suerte – Shino motivo a su compañera al igual que los otros, solo Naruto se quedó callado viendo a Hinata dirigirse a centro de la arena

-Hinata será mejor que te rindas, tu destino es ser débil, y eso no va a cambiar mejor ahórrate mucho dolor, y ríndete – Neji prefería ahorrar sus energías para después, además solo había tres personas en esta sala que podrían ser rival para él, Naruto, Sasuke y Gaara, Sasuke al igual que él era un prodigio, el rubio era un idiota pero derroto al cara de perro con solo un clon, y el pelirrojo emitía un aura extraña, pero en lugar de eso estaba perdiendo su tiempo con Hinata

-No

-Sabes que no tienes ninguna oportunidad

-Lo sé, pero aun así no me rendiré – _"si logras convertirte en chunin en los exámenes dentro de 6 meses seguirás siendo la heredera, sino te tendrás que comprometer"_ esas fueron la palabras de su padre no iba a perder, ella tenía que ganar llegar a las finales y convertirse en Chunin, solo así lograría estar con el rubio así que iba atacar con todo, aunque fuera un ataque suicida

-Pelear contra tu destino es inútil… pero eso es lo que quieres comencemos ¡Byakugan!

 **-Byakugan**

 **-Ocho trigramas treinta y dos palmas** \- ambos Hyugas se lanzaron uno contra el otro en una fiera batalla de puro poder y velocidad cuando dos técnicas iguales se enfrentan

 **-2 palmas**

 **-4 palmas**

 **-8 palmas**

 **-16 palmas**

 **-32 palmas** – ambos Hyuga se lanzaron con todo su poder, ambos había completado su ataque ambos había sido golpeados por el ataque, sin embargo Hinata recibió mucho más daño que Neji

-Ríndete, el daño que recibiste fue al menos diez veces mayor que el que me puedes hacer

-¡No yo voy a ganar sin importa que yo tengo que ganar! **Ocho trigramas treinta y dos palmas**

-Necia tu destino es perder aquí, y no puedes cambiar eso **¡Ocho trigramas sesenta y cuatro palmas!**

 **-2 palmas**

 **-4 palmas**

 **-8 palmas**

 **-16 palmas**

 **-32 palmas** – Hinata termino su ataque sin embargo el ataque superior de Neji destrozo las defensas de Hinata

 **-64 palmas** … se acabó en este momento ya no podrás ni levantarte cerré la mayoría de tus puntos de chakra

-¡No! No me importa cogh… yo pienso seguir peleando – a pesar de estar escupiendo sangre, Hinata se levantó con la piernas temblorosas, parecía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento – no me voy a rendir ¡tendrás que matarme para derrotarme **! ¡Ocho trigramas treinta y dos palmas!**

-Suficiente – Naruto había aparecido atrás de Hinata y la abrazaba, para que no siguiera peleando – Hinata ya puede continuar – Hinata estaba intentando librase de Naruto, para seguir peleando

-Sí, el ganador cogh… es Neji – Hayate estaba de acuerdo… él estaba a punto de detener la pelea cuando el rubio interrumpió la pelea

-No, yo aún puedo pelear, sé que puedo ganar, por favor no detengan la pelea – Hinata lloraba por la frustración, de que no la dejaban seguir peleando

-Lo siento Hinata no puedes seguir así… no quiero que te sigas lastimando… sé que has peleado con todo lo que tienes… pero no te puedo dejar seguir peleando… si quieres odiar a alguien que sea a mí, por no dejarte seguir peleando

-No Naruto déjame pele… - Naruto dejo inconsciente a Hinata, que quería seguir, no deseaba seguir peleando, para demostrar que no era un fracaso

-Lo siento Kurenai-sensei por interrumpir la pelea pero… si la dejaba continuar iba a terminar matándose – Naruto cargaba a Hinata como a una princesa cunado, Kurenai se acercó a ver a su alumna

-No te preocupes, yo estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo – después de comprobar de que se encontraba relativamente bien

-Su destino es ser basura, ser el fracaso más grande del clan, nunca tuvo oportunidad de ganar contra mí… porque mi destino es la grandeza – Neji veía con superioridad a Naruto que cargaba a Hinata

-Si tu destino fuera ese, no hubieras nacido en la rama secundaria de tu clan – Naruto le dio un golpe bajo a Neji

-Tú como te atreves, ha háblame así, tú hijo de nadie un bastardo sin clan, cuyo destino no es más que servir a los fuertes, no entiendes lo que es el verdadero poder… solo eres escoria igual que ella

-No lo sé, pero tú eres el débil y un mediocre, solo los mediocres se esconden detrás de una excusa, como el destino para ocultar su propia debilidad, el verdadero poder es aquel con el que construimos nuestro propio destino… tú no eres que un patético Hyuga de la rama secundaria, con aires de grandeza, que se esconde detrás de su propio ego para esconder su propia cobardía y debilidad

-Te mataré – Neji estaba furioso nadie jamás le había hablado así, nadie jamas le había dicho cobarde o débil y mucho menos mediocre, él era un genio, era el prodigio de los Hyugas, así que se lanzó para atacar Naruto que aun sostenía a Hinata, pero fue parado por Gai y Naruto que iba a responder al ataque estaba siendo detenido por Kakashi

-¡Suficiente los dos! Naruto lleva a Hinata a la enfermería y regresa, Neji cálmate, no puedes atacar a alguien fuera de los combates, si no quieres ser expulsado del examen – Kakashi puso orden entre los genin

 **En la enfermería**

Como se le ordeno Naruto llevo a Hinata a la enfermería, donde la deposito sobre una cama para ser revisada por lo médicos.

-Hinata ¿Qué le paso? – Kiba ya estaba consiente, se encontraba sentado en un bloque de hielo

-Neji – fue lo único que dijo Naruto cuando dejo a Hinata en una de las camas para que lo doctores la revisaran

-Maldición, le iba a decir que si se enfrentaba a Neji o ese chico pelirrojo se rindiera

-Gaara

-¿Qué?

-Es el nombre del pelirrojo

-Ya veo

-Volveré a la arena – fue lo que dijo Naruto antes de darle un beso en la frente a Hinata y salir de ahí – y lamento haber sido tan rudo – le sonrió a Kiba

-No te preocupes creo que merecía que alguien me bajara los humos – Kiba le regreso la sonrisa – aunque debo admitir que eso dolió, por favor no lo vuelvas hacer

-Claro

 **En la arena**

Dosu había peleado contra Chouji con victoria para el ninja del sonido… dejando el último combate entre Gaara y Rock Lee.

-Volví ¿Qué me perdí? – Naruto regreso con Sakura y Satsuki

-Chouji perdió contra Dosu y ahora Lee está peleando contra Gaara – Sakura resumió lo que había pasado en la ausencia del rubio

-¡Maldición! Cejotas es el peor oponente para Gaara – Naruto esperaba que fuera otro el que enfrentara a Gaara ya que Lee lo iba llevar a limite

-¿Por qué? – Sakura estaba preocupada sabía que si Naruto decía algo normalmente tenía razón

-Porque ni el cejotas ni Gaara saben cuándo parar… Lee es fuerte pero Gaara está en otro nivel, Gaara podría terminar matándolo

-Hay que detener la pelea entonces –Sakura estaba preocupada por Lee, al fin de cuentas él la ayudo cuando más lo necesitaba

-No están sencillo… a diferencia de Hinata Lee no se va rendir solo así

-Hm – Satsuki veía atenta los movimientos de ambos peleadores

-Como Naruto había supuesto Lee llevo la batalla al extremo liberando sus pesos, e incluso activando las 8 puertas internas… la batalla estaba volviendo muy violenta mientras Lee arrinconaba a Gaara el Shukaku se volvía cada vez más loco. Sin embargo el esfuerzo de Lee fue en vano, la mayor resistencia de Gaara le permitió atrapar a Lee, cuando el cansancio le empezó a pasar factura… el ataúd de arena sin duda es una técnica terrorífica. Gai tuvo que detener la pelea, a pesar del gran corazón de Lee, el daño en su cuerpo era muy grande. El ataúd de arena había acabo con su brazo y su pierna y las ocho puertas con sus músculos.

-El ganador es Gaara – Hayate termino con el ultimo combate de las preliminares

-Bien gusanos fórmense conforme fueron sus encuentros, sacaran un número y según ese será como serán los combates de las finales – Anko traía una caja con los números para el sorteo quedando en este orden

Haku 3

Satsuki 11

Choujiro 10

Shino 7

Shikamaru 6

Temari 5

Kankuro 8

Sakura 4

Naruto 1

Neji 2

Dosu 9

Gaara 12

Los combates quedaron de esta forma

1° Naruto v Neji

2° Haku v Sakura

3° Temari v Shikamaru

4° Shino v Kankuro

5° Dosu v Choujiro

6° Satsuki v Gaara

-Las finales serán en 30 días usen ese tiempo para fortalecerse, aprender nuevas técnicas, pulir las que ya tienen y pensar en su estrategia para el su siguientes combates – Fue el discurso final del Hokage

* * *

 **Nota:**

 **Vale hasta el momento este es el capitulo que mas me ha gustado, empezamos a saber mas del pasado del Naruto del otro mundo, y ya vemos como Anko esta cayendo por el rubio, no hay mucho que explicar, en este capitulo.**

 **Bien les diré que tanto Hinata como Sakura siempre me han dado igual... ambas tienen sus momento pero no me gusta ninguna en particular, mis favoritas siempre fueron Anko y Ayame por alguna extraña razón. Aun que admito que el diseño de Sakura y Hinata en The Last fueron fantásticos, de hecho el diseño de todos los personajes en esa película molaron mucho.**

 **Por ultimo estoy empezando a escribir capítulos cortos de la vida de Naruto en el otro mundo, los postiare como una historia a parte, el sabado publicare el 1 y 2, les prometo que estarán cargados de drama. Realmente me esta gustando mucho como van, tampoco pienso descuidar esta historia por supuesto. no pienso dejarla en futuro próximo, pero es probable que me retrase un poco, tengo algunos exámenes que presentar la próxima semana. pero seguro que la continuare**

 **Sin nada mas me despido, agradeciendo les su tiempo que me dan al leer mi loca historia, también muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, realmente me emociono mucho al verlos, igual que siempre cualquier comentario es bienvenido, si hay algún problema con la narrativa por favor decírmelo. Espero mejorar mucho los combates de las finales ya que estos han estado un poco flojos.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima! y que la fuerza los acompañe, por cierto si mis cálculos son correctos ya pase las 50 mil palabras... aunque eso también cuenta la notas... hehehehe**

 **-Aaron Oasis**


	8. Capitulo 7 Viajando con Jiraya

**Capítulo 7**

El equipo 7 estaba camino a casa, después de que terminaron las preliminares, todos estaban aún muy golpeados por lo sucedido en la última batalla…

-Oye Naruto ¿eres un clon? – Sakura iba observando al rubio que iba serio

-No… si, el original fue con Kakashi a entregarle el informe de lo sucedido con Orochimaru al Hokage… además de planeando que le voy a decir mañana al consejo para que no me cuelgue – el clon se rascaba la cabeza pensativo

-Vale entonces vamos al departamento – no le gustaba que el rubio mandara a un clon en su lugar pero estaba era importante así que lo dejaría pasar

-Hablando de eso… no creo que haya tanto lugar en departamento para cuatro… - el clon estaba nervioso por la reacción de las chicas

-¿Cómo que cuatro? – Satsuki solamente había dejado a Sakura vivir con ellos porque era una de las pocas personas en las que confiaba

-¿Quién más…? – Sakura iba preguntar pero el rubio la callo

-Se los explico allá – el trio reanudo la marcha hacia la casa de los padres de Naruto, al rubio aun no le gustaba llamarla su casa – hemos llegado

-Bienvenidos… mi nombre es Karin Uzumaki, soy la prima de Naruto… espero que nos llevemos bien – la chica pelirroja con la que Naruto había hablado al inicio de la segunda prueba, los saludaba cuando llegaron

-Debido a ciertas circunstancias el equipo de Karin está muerto, y ella no podía volver a su aldea así que la estoy escondiendo en mi casa de momento – Explico en clon

-Ooooooooohhhhh… - las dos chicas se relajaron al unísono, cuando entendieron la razón de la nueva inquilina

-Bueno esta casa tiene 6 habitaciones tomen la que se menos la principal… espero volver temprano – el chakra del clon se acabó y el rubio despareció

-Siento llegar sin avisar, pero Naruto insistió de que me quedara con él

-No te preocupes Karin somos familia, o lo seremos pronto… soy Satsuki Uchiha y soy la prometida de Naruto… ella es Sakura una ocupa – Satsuki quería ganarse rápidamente la aprobación de Karin que era la única familiar de Naruto

-Hey ¿Cómo que una ocupa?… además aun no eres su prometida de forma oficial – Sakura se quejó del mal trato

-Pequeños detalles – para Satsuki solo faltaba hacer lo oficial

-¿Entonces ambas están tras mi primo? – Karin les pregunto al par de chicas

-Si – Sakura lo confirmo

-No, Naruto es solo mío – Satsuki seguía sin aceptar que ella no era la única detrás de él

-Parece que mi primo es un mujeriego…

-Si – esta vez ambas confirmaron al unísono

-Y ¿Cuántas chicas ha caído por sus encantos? – Karin solos suspiro en resignación

-5 creo… - Sakura fue quien contesto

-Es mujeriego… seguramente lo saco del lado de su padre… lo Uzumakis somos muy fieles

-Hahahahahahaha… me agradas Karin-san

-Solo Karin, Sakura al fin somos familia

-Bien ahora iré a darme un baño estoy muy cansada por mi batalla – Sakura era la única del equipo que se había esforzado en su combate

-Hay un baño muy grande en el sótano, que tal si tomamos un baño las tres juntas… - Karin había explorado la casa en los tres días que había estado aquí

-O eso suena bien – Sakura no iba a dejar pasar un oportunidad para acercarse a Satsuki

-No gracias – La pelinegra prefería espera a Naruto para entra con el

-Satsuki también está de acuerdo – Sakura arrastro a la Uchiha al baño

* * *

 **Pov Naruto**

 **En algún techo de la aldea**

" _Siento como si me estuviera perdiendo algo muy asombroso, como si montañas valles y planicies pelearan entre sí, en una batalla por la supremacía del mundo"_ **"¿qué demonios se supone que significa eso?"** _"no lo sé Kurumi, solo que siento que debería estar en casa tomando un baño, en lugar de venir a esta tonta reunión secreta"_ **"tú te ofreciste"** _"cierto… recuérdame no volver hacerlo"_

-La aldea de la arena cumplirá su parte de trato – Baki el jounin sensei del equipo de los hermanos del desierto, era el contacto de con el que me encontré cuando fui a la reunión secreta, me estaba haciendo pasar por Kabuto que estaba preso

-Orochimaru-sama estará honrado con su decisión, ahora solo hay que encargarnos del pequeño ratón espía – le dije, era obvio que Hayate nos estaba espiando

-Yo lo hare, como muestra de buena fe en nuestra alianza – Baki se ofreció para eliminar la fuga de información _"sino fuera porque es el novio de Yugao-nee lo dejaría morir… pero bueno no me gusta que la mujeres lindas lloren"_ **"sabes que nunca se enamorara de ti"** _"no lo hago por eso, sé que Yugao-nee es muy linda pero no la veo de esa forma"_ **"¿Quién eres tú y qué hiciste con el idiota pervertido y mujeriego de mi portador"**

-No, yo lo hare, creo que su cuerpo me podría resultar útil, para alguno de mis experimentos – _"Bien Yugao-nee me deberá al menos un beso después de esto"_ **"así que por eso tanta amabilidad"**

-Tan perverso siempre… eh Kabuto, bien como quieras nos reuniremos en unos días, para definir los detalles de la invasión – el jounin de la arena desapareció, y yo procedí a darle caza a Hayate

-No deberías escuchar las conversaciones ajenas Hayate-san… podrían terminar matándote – le dije de una forma tan aterrador como pude

-No importa que cogh… planes tengas no funcionaran, Orochimaru cogh... no podrá contra Hokage-sama

-Muy inspirador Hayate-san, eres un digno ninja de la aldea de Hoja, pero eso quita el hecho de que estas interfiriendo en una misión anbu ultra secreta – le dije mientras le mostraba mi apariencia Anbu

-Un zorro… eso imposible Anbu dejo de ocupar mascaras de zorro desde la muerte del cuarto

-Es complicado… ahora necesito un poco de tu sangre…

-¿Qué?

-Se supone que debo matarte… así que colocaremos una escena del crimen con esto – le enseñe un brazo cercenado de uno de los compañeros de Karin que fueron comidos por un oso gigante – también necesito tu espada

-¿De dónde sacaste eso? – Hayate me vio extremadamente confundido0

-No importa… ahora lo vas hacer lo que te digo, o simplemente te corto un brazo - Bien después de montar la escena de su muerte me prepare para ir a los cuarteles Anbu

-Bien despídete del mundo de los vivos, porque estarás muerto los próximos 30 días – con eso use el HIRASHI para aparecer en I&T

 **Cuarteles Anbu**

-Volví – en la sala estaba el Hokage con dos anbus, Neko y Tenzo, además de Kakashi-sensei, el trio original Ino-Shika-Cho y los miembros de I&T Anko e Ibiki (los últimos miembros del club sé que Naruto es el segundo ninja más fuerte de la aldea) – todo va como lo habíamos previsto, Suna nos va a traicionar, durante las finales de los exámenes chunin

-Bien… pero ¿que hace Hayate aquí? – El Hokage que fumaba su pipa me miro molesto

-Lo tuve que matar… - le dije mientras anotaba la información que obtuve en el mapa

-…

-…

-…

-¿Qué? – los volteé a ver cuándo todos se quedaron en silencio

-¿Qué hiciste te qué? – Yugao- nee estaba enojada aunque no podía ver su cara lo sentí en su voz

-Lo tuve que matar – _"¿es tan complicado entender eso?"_ _ **"no creo que ese sea el problema, sino tu falta de sentido común"**_

-…

-Baki lo descubrió así que tuve que matar, o fingir su muerte como lo prefieran verlo – _**"sabes debiste haber dicho eso desde el inicio"**_

-Eso debiste haberlo dicho de un inicio – Yugao estaba enojada

-Lo siento Yugao-nee pero eso dejar que Baki lo matara – decía mientras me ahorcaba

-¡Que no me digas Yugao cuando tengo estoy en servicio! – _"¿porque todas mujeres que conozco son tan violentas?"_

-Lo siento Yu… Neko-senpai

-Bien entonces ¿cómo lo hiciste? – Kakashi observaba como el rubio era golpeado por Yugao se acercó a preguntar

-Tenía el brazo de un pobre ingenuo que fue comido por un oso, durante la segunda fase de los exámenes chunin

-Déjame ver si entendí, ¿viste a alguien siendo comido por un oso, y lugar de hacer algo decidiste llévate su brazo cercenado? – Kakashi estaba en Shock

-No, en primera ya estaba muerto, y salve a su compañera… en segunda pensaba enviar su brazo a su casa con sus padres… pero pensé que eso era muy creepy… así que decidí encontrarle un mejor uso – le dije con seguridad a Kakashi

-El que lleves un brazo contigo es más creepy – Kakashi lo admitía su alumno eras muy raro

-¿Enserio?

-Alto cogh… ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Y lo más importante ¿Quién este cogh…rarito?

-Hey talvez sea raro pero no rarito – _"Hey eso es indignante, que a mí un macho alfa, con su propio harem le digan rarito"_

-Kitsune, quítate la máscara – El viejo me dijo que tranquilizara

-Bien – solo me quite la máscara y libere el Hegue

-Espera eres ese chico raro de los exámenes – al parecer me reconoció fácilmente

-Yo soy aquel que defiende la justicia, el que vive por el amor de las mujeres más bellas, el ninja más veloz y guapo del mundo es Naruto "la tormenta anaranjada" Namikaze – hice otra de mis épicas presentaciones y de nuevo por alguna extraña razón todo el mundo se quedó en silencio

-…

-…

-…

-Ooohh vamos porque nadie aprecia mis presentaciones – esto es el colmo me paso horas pensándolas y ensayándolas para que nadie las aprecie

 _-Hokage-sama realmente cree que es una buena idea que se junte con Jiraya_ – Kakashi le susurro al Hokage

 _-No, pero no tenemos mucha opciones_ – el Hokage sabía que juntar a eso dos era como darle un lanza llamas a un pirómano

-En serio ¿Quién este niño? – Hayate se veía muy confundido

-¿Qué no escuchaste? Soy Naruto y soy un anbu - le dije con confianza

-No eres un anbu – Yugao me contradijo

-¿Cómo que no soy un anbu? Si ya hasta pase el ritual de iniciación

-No eres anbu, porque debes ser un jounin para ser anbu además… ¿de qué ritual estás hablando?

-Kakashi y Tenzo-senpai me hicieron comer 100 chiles extra picantes en 20 minutos – _ **"eso fue muy divertido"**_

-Kakashi Tenzo ustedes…

-Fue idea de Kakashi, quería venganza – Tenzo soltó la sopa rápidamente ante el aura asesina de Yugao – por hacerle spoilers de Icha Icha

-¡Tenzo traidor!

-Siempre que este niño está presente, todo el mundo actúa muy raro

-Naruto tiene ese efecto en la gente que lo rodea

-Me vengare – Grito mientras que inicia una pela entre los 4

-Naruto, una última cosa esa persona llega mañana a la aldea, supongo que sabrás donde encontrarlo – El Hokage llamo mi atención

* * *

 **En la casa de Naruto**

" _Dios estoy cansado Kurumi"_ **"te quejas demasiado"** _"Kurumi voy a necesitar que me des mucho amor hoy"_ **"Idiota pervertido"** _"aun así no dijiste que no"_ **"porque yo… ooooohh cállate no me molestes o…"** _"¿Qué me vas a decir que no? Tú eres la que quiere darme mucho amor, por cierto ¿dónde está todo el mundo?"_ **"la tres firmas de chakra están en una sola habitación en el segundo piso"** _"bien vamos a dejarlas solas deben estar durmiendo ya…"_

-No seas tan ruda Satsuki-chan… eso duele – la voz entrecortada de Sakura asalta mi oídos

-Relájate Sakura todo terminara pronto – Satsuki le habla dulcemente a Sakura

-Sakura-chan realmente es muy rosado y suave – Karin también hace una voz muy extraña

-Satsuki… no creo poder resistir mucho más – Sakura deja salir un pequeño gemido

-Un poco más solo meto esto aquí y… - Satsuki le contesto a Sakura

-No deberían tener una conversación tan erótica, cuando solo están practicando peinados – _"de cierto modo me siento decepcionado"_ _ **"esperabas una ardiente sesión de yuri"**_ _"a decir verdad_ _si… no me hubiera molestado nada ver un poco de yuri"_

-Naruto – Las tres se sorprendieron mucho de verme

-Hola, he vuelto

-¿Cómo te fue? – Sakura fue la primera en preguntar

-Bien, ahora solo tengo mañana temprano una reunión con el consejo, pero no se preocupen todo saldrá bien

-Que bien, ¿oye entonces después de la reunión todos nos reuniremos con Kakashi-sensei para prepararnos para las finales? – Satsuki ya se veía ansiosa por iniciar de nuevos los entrenamientos

-De hecho para maximizar el tiempo Kakashi-sensei y yo, decidimos que cada uno tenga un maestro único – cuando les dije eso sus caras se llenaron de decepción

-¿Qué? – Satsuki realmente no le gusta separarse mucho de mí

-¿Eso significa qué entrenaremos por separado? – Sakura entendió todo rápidamente como de costumbre

-Sí, Kakashi-sensei te estará esperando en la puerta sur después de mediodía, Satsuki lleva tu equipo para acampar y provisiones, y Sakura la persona que mejor te podría entrenar no se encuentra en la aldea así que tendrás que entrenar con Anko… te quiere en el bosque de la muerte a las 11, además de que también ira una espadachín llamada Yugao es una anbu, con la que entrene, cuando tenga tiempo te ayudara con tus Jutsus de agua – les di la explicación del plan para los próximos días

-¿Y tú? –Ambas me preguntaron

-Me reuniré con un viejo conocido para entrenar, estaré fuera la aldea por un tiempo, saldré hasta pasado mañana

-Okey, así que solo podremos pasar esta noche juntos – Satsuki me vio con tristeza

-Sí, me muero de sueño, descansen dormiré en la habitación de al lado, hasta mañana – doy un bostezo y me dirijo a la puerta

-Espera iré contigo – Satsuki se pega a mi inmediatamente, solo la observo con resignación - Siempre dormimos juntos y teniendo en cuenta que no te veré en un mes no pienso dejarte escapar

-No, Satsuki Uchiha, no permitiré ningún comportamiento indecente con mi primo

-Pero… - Satsuki estaba tan acostumbrada a dormir conmigo, que ya no podía dormir tan fácilmente cuando estaba sola

-Nada de peros, hasta que ninguna de las dos este casada con mi primo, no podrán tener ningún comportamiento pervertido, Naruto ya me conto que son unas pervertidas que invadieron su departamento y lo espiaban en el baño…

-Eso es… cierto… pero él es el mayor pervertido de la aldea

-Lo sé, también me encargaré de eso, no las volverá a molestar

-¿Qué? ¡No! – ambas se quejaron

-…

-…

-Son unas pervertidas – Karin y yo concluimos al mismo tiempo

-Es tu culpa – ambas me miraron

-¿Mia?

-Si

Al final después de una serie de discusiones termine durmiendo en la misma habitación, que las tres chicas

* * *

 **A la mañana siguiente**

 **Sala del consejo**

Me levante temprano sin despertar a las chicas, prepare el desayuno salí rumbo a la sala del consejo, llegue sin ningún contratiempo aunque sigo preguntándome ¿Por qué teníamos que hacer esta reunión tan temprano por la mañana?

-Naruto Uzumaki estas aquí para ser juzgado por el uso ilegal del chakra del zorro de la nueve colas, algo que decir en tu defensa – Homura o al menos así creo que se llama la abuela que me quiere juzgar creo que es una de las radicales que quiere mi cabeza separada de mi cuerpo

-Sí, primero creí que solo iba a dar mi reporte de lo ocurrido en el bosque, además le pido que defina "ilegal" – no espera esta mujer era Koharu y el hombre que me está viendo feo es Homura… creo

-Eso no será necesario este consejo ya te encontró culpable del uso ilegal de chakra del zorro porque estás aquí para recibir tu sentencia – su cara de satisfacción era increíble, no me quejo si me ayudas viejo

-Si ya me encontraron culpable ¿para qué juzgarme? además no me dijo porque era ilegal el que use el chakra del zorro

-Debido a que no solicitaste permiso para poder entrenar o utilizar ese poder a este consejo

-No sabía que tenía que informar a este consejo todo lo que hago… a este paso le diré hasta cuantas vece voy al baño… unas 3 veces al día, por si también necesitan saberlo – _**"eso es asqueroso ¿sabias?"**_ _"vamos Kurumi-chan no es como si no lo supieras"_

-Deje se de tonterías, no está en la mejor de la posiciones sabe… Si quisiéramos podríamos, encontrarlo culpable de traición por lo que sería exiliado o mejor ejecutado – _"su cara de superioridad me está empezándome a molestar"_ _ **"deberías dejarme salir para que me los coma a todos"**_ _"Suena tentador pero mejor guardemos eso para un mejor ocasión"_

-Sabe empiezo a pensar que no le agrado – le reprocho sarcasticamente

-No, solo son ideas tuyas – su cara de si por mi fueras ya estarías en pedacitos, contesto mejor que sus palabras

 _-¿Entonces la cara de perra amarga la tiene siempre? –_ susurré entre dientes

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! – _"creo que me escucho"_ _ **"si la anciana esta tiene un buen oído"**_

-¿Yo nada?… deben ser imaginaciones suyas

-Volviendo al tema, ninguna de sus acciones fueron informadas al consejo – Homura intercedió para relajar a Koharu

-Dígame ¿alguno de los clanes cuenta como entrena o cuando entrenan? – les pregunto sabiendo que van a decir

-No

-¿Entonces por qué yo debo hacerlo?

-Porque es el Jinchuriki de la aldea y le debe toda su lealtad al consejo de la Aldea – Koharu estaba molesta

-Yo soy leal a aldea y a su Hokage – le digo justamente lo que no quería oír

-El consejo es el corazón y la cara de la aldea – me reprende aún más molesta

-Pues bien por ustedes, pero yo no le voy a ser leal a alguien que me quiere muerto no soy tan estúpido – _**"metiste un tenedor al enchufe de luz, para ver qué pasaba"**_ _"bueno si pero yo…"_ _ **"plantaste un tazón de ramen, para ver si crecía un árbol de ramen"**_ _"oye la esperanza es lo último que muere"_

-El consejo… -

-El consejo solo es un grupo de idiotas con egos muy grandes, solo sirven para que el Hokage no se vuelva loco de poder, en pocas palabras son un simple adorno – _"eso debió doler le"_ _ **"y mucho hasta roja se puso"**_

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así de este honorable consejo?! ¡¿Quieres que te mande ejecutar?! – finalmente había estallado

-Uuuuffff… ¿acaso ese estúpida o solo lo finges muy bien?

-Tu… - me amenazo o quiso hacerlo

-¡Cállate! Y déjame hablar, por más que en tus sueños húmedos, creas que puedes mandarme a ejecutar cuando tú quieras eso es imposible, porque en primera soy un shinobi activo y tu una simple consejera civil, por lo que estoy bajo la directa orden de Hokage, así que solo puede ser enjuiciado por el consejo shinobi en una corte marcial, en segunda solo puedo ser puesto bajo una corte marcial cuando cometa un acto de traición, lo cual hasta donde se no he hecho, ya que en hay una ley dice un Jinchuriki puede usar y entrenar sus poderes libremente, si no me creen revise en el código shinobi original escrito por el primer y segundo Hokage, por lo que desde muy joven se me dio entrenamiento para controlar el poder de zorro, y por último si no se le informo nada de esto al consejo es porque era un puto secreto clase S, y teniendo en cuenta que este consejo no sabe guardar secretos, con mucha más razón se evitó darle cualquier información a este consejo.

-Por favor absténgase de decir mentiras, usted no puede controlar ese poder

-Si lo hago, recibí entrenamiento para hacerlo ¿Qué acaso no escucha?

-Eso es imposible, nunca has recibido ninguna clase de entrenamiento ya que este consejo jamás fue notificado de eso

-Le acabo de decir que es un secreto clase S ¿enserio qué no puede poner atención a lo que le digo?

-¿De qué secreto está hablando?

-No sería un secreto si se lo dijera a todo el mundo, Daaaaaa…

-¡Ya me cansaron sus bromas estúpidas, díganos que secreto se le guardo a este consejo!

-Pues entonces llenen esta solicitud por triplicado y hágase al llegar al Hokage y d días recibirá una respuesta

-¡Por última vez deje de bromear y díganos de que secreto habla!

-Bien Hokage-sama permiso para revelar dos secretos clase S

-Di lo que creas necesario Naruto-kun – El Hokage so disfrutaba de como hacia enojar al consejo

-Hiruzen deberías controlar mejor a este… niño – Koharu

-En primera en Hokage-sama para ti per… mujer más respeto, para el Hokage, además que si vas a interrumpir cada 5 segundos, entonces me veré en la necesidad de pedirle que se retire

-Tú de… mocoso irrespetuoso, te has ganado un enemigo muy peligros

-Sería mejor si cuidaría su lengua o podría perder la cabeza aún hay una ley en contra de que diga lo que está pensando – _"además de que un grupo de ninjas clase S están detrás de mi cabeza, que me podría preocupar una anciana que ya tiene miedo pies en la tumba"_ _ **"sabes si le hubieras dicho eso seguramente se hubiera lanzado sobre de ti"**_

-Koharu deja al niño hablar – _"así que ese es Danzo, se ve que es él más peligroso de aquí"_ _**"si tiene cierta aura como si pudiera ver más… hay algo raro con su ojo"**_ _"no le veo nada especial"_ _ **"su otro ojo el que está oculto… me resulta familiar"**_

-Gracias Shimura-dono, bien ahora todo empezó cuando tenía cuatro yo era un niño feliz, tonto pero feliz, pero gracias a que ciertos idiotas no saben lo que es guardar un secreto clase S, yo era un marginado. En fin cierta tarde yo iba felizmente rumbo a casa cuando un ebrio me ataco, mi yo de 4 obviamente no pudo hacer nada, y recibió una paliza que me mando al hospital, en mal estado por una cortada que tenía a causa de que me apuñalo con una botella rota. Casi le digo adiós a este bello mundo esa noche, debido a esas heridas, como sea el zorro filtro una gran cantidad de chakra para curarme, lo cual causo que me encontrara cara a cara por primera vez con la enorme bola de pelos que hay dentro de mí – el consejo estallo solicitando que me cortaran la cabeza que era una amenaza y otras cosas

-¡Silencio!

-¡Hokage-sama que significa esto! ¡¿Por qué no se le informo al consejo de esto?! – Homura se volvió loco

-¡Silencio he dicho! Si no se le informo al consejo fue por una reacción como esta – El viejo seguía intentando calmar al consejo mientas que yo estaba en un concurso de no parpadear con Danzo… perdí… ameno de que el parpadeara al mismo tiempo que yo… en ese caso en un empate

-Hiruzen tiene razón además hay que seguir escuchando al muchacho – Danzo rompió el contacto visual

-Gracias de nuevo Shimura-dono. Como decía esa noche hable con la bola de pelos – _"sabes que eres hermosa verdad Kurumi"_ \- fue una plática rara aparte del hecho de que me dijo que era una inútil bolsa de carne a la cual se quería almorzar no me dijo nada digno de mencionar. – _"aunque la nuestra primera conversación fue más interesante ¿no lo crees?"_ _**"si, ahí me di cuenta de que eras un idiota, cuando intentas te poner nombre"**_ \- Sin embargo ese momento estaba que me cag… moría del miedo, así que le dije al Hokage, que era una de las pocas persona en las que confiaba, que por prevención decidió poner a entrenar con anbu, aunque solo cuatro anbus sabían de eso – Koharu y Homura se estaban ahogando en su propia ira, que el Hokage hubiera hecho algo tan importante sus espaldas los volvía locos – y eso fue lo que hice por años hasta que cumplí 8 entonces empezó mi entrenamiento para controlar el poder der Kyubii bajo la supervisión de Jiraya, y pues mi relación con el Kyubii es estable… el sigue insistiendo que lo deje salir para que se lo coma a todos pero aparte de eso no hay nada digno de contar. Todo lo que dije están en lo reporte que se le dio al consejo Shinobi… aunque por lo que solo uno pocos sabían de eso

-¡Eso imposible! Tu maldito mocoso Jiraya no ha venido a la aldea en más de 14 años, además me vas a decir que el mas inútil de la academia lleva entrenado desde los 4 con anbu – Homura no podía creer la que Hiruzen les había liado

-Si se supone que eres un inútil no puedes ser fuerte por eso nos encargamos de que no se te enseñara nada – uno de los consejeros civiles estallo en mi contra

-Acaba de admitir que ha estado interfiriendo con mi crecimiento como ninja – le dije en broma no creí que fuera a reaccionar así

-Claro solo eres un demonio, un bastardo de ese zorro, que no debe ser nadie si fuera por mi estarías muerto desde que naciste – antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo más fue noqueado por anbu y retirado de la sala

-Bien depuse de esa vergonzosa interrupción del concejal Ikari, sigamos con la reunión – el viejo seguía como nada

-Bien como decía entrenaba con Jiraya para controlar el poder del zorro, Inochi me hacía un examen psicológico todos los meses, y ya básicamente eso es todo

-Disculpen la interrupción pero tengo un par de preguntas para el joven Naruto – todo el mundo parecía en shock pero aun así alguien levanto la mano para preguntar

-Mebuki-san puedes preguntar – el viejo la reconoció inmediatamente

-Gracias Hokage-sama primero como se dijo Jiraya-sama no ha venido a la aldea en un largo tiempo así que ¿Cómo es posible que hayas entrenado con él?

-Usted es madre de Sakura ¿verdad? – _"no se ve tan mala persona me sorprende que se hay peleado con Sakura por mí"_ _ **"nunca se sabe quizás sea una maldita por dentro"**_

-Si

-Buen en realidad fue muy sencillo simplemente no lo hice en la aldea, esto también fue para que nadie sospechara de mi entrenamiento, además de que en caso de que algo saliera mal nadie resultara lastimado – le di una explicación corta

-Entiendo y ¿Cómo le hiciste para que nadie notara tu ausencia?

-Una de la ventajas de ser el Jinchuriki del Kyubii es un chakra mucho mayor a la media, por lo que desde muy joven podía hacer clones de sombra para cubrir mis ausencias

-Pero según se no habías aprobado por no poder hacer un clon normal ¿Cómo puedes hacer un clon de sombras?

-Si bueno eso un par tiene razones la primera es que yo realmente no puedo hacer un clon… mi control de chakra es basura para mi es imposible maneja una cantidad tan pequeña, así que el clon de sombras es perfecto para mí y mis reservas de chakra extra grandes

-¿Y la segunda?

-Sasuke Uchiha, me ordenaron permanecer cerca de él, después de que un informa psicológico dijera que era mentalmente inestable y un peligro, debido a que podría traicionar a la aldea por alguien que le ofreciera poder

-Entonces reprobaste en dos ocasiones, para quedar en el mismo equipo que Uchiha-sama

-Sí, tenía dos misiones con él la primera reforzar sus lazos con Konoha y la segunda proteger el Sharingan, se me asigno esta misión debido a nuestras similitudes, debido a que ambos hemos sufrido de la soledad era más fácil que empatizara conmigo que con cualquier otra persona de la aldea… también debido a esto fue que me vi forzado a utilizar el chakra del zorro

-¿Podrías especificar eso?

-Como saben solo hay dos pares de Sharingan en el mundo, y como uno esta con Itachi Uchiha por lo que es intocable, lo que deja a Sasuke como un bien muy codiciado, especialmente para cierto ninja traidor de la aldea… OREOchimaru

-Orochimaru, Naruto – el Hokage me corrigió

-Si lo siento, tengo hambre, OREOchimaru de los Sannin, ninja renegado clase S – _"debí comer algo antes de venir aquí"_

-Orochimaru… eso significa que tu – el consejo estaba igual de impactos que ella

-Tuve que utilizar todo el poder disponible para enfrentarlo, porque además del Hokage ningún ninja puede ir contra el en un 1vs1 y esperar salir bien librado – _"supongo que apelar a su sentido común realmente fue la mejor idea"_ _ **"supongo pero sigo insistiendo que si me lo comía a todos no tendríamos que pasar por tanto problemas"**_

-Lo que está diciendo es verdad durante ese día movilizamos a una gran cantidad de anbus pero no buscando a Naruto sino buscando a Orochimaru que había matado a un equipo genin y se había infiltrado en los exámenes buscando a Sasuke – el Hokage dio el reporte de los anbus en su búsqueda de Orochimaru y el de Anko que si lo había encontrado

-Como es obvio perdí, a pesar de que las fuerzas estaba medianamente igualadas la diferencia de experiencia término siendo factor importante

-No culpen a Naruto como él lo dijo casi nadie puede ir contra un ninja clase S y sobrevivir – el viejo seguía apoyandome

-Sello mi chakra y coloco la marca de maldición en Sasuke, al día siguiente que encontramos a Kakashi-sensei en la torre libero el sello que Orochimaru me había puesto y sello la marca de Sasuke

-Supongo que en estas circunstancias tan especiales es inevitable el uso del chakra del zorro

-Dinos Uzumaki-san ¿qué fue de Orochimaru?

-Lo alcance a herir en un par de ocasiones, seguramente se retiró a curarse y planear como acercarse de nuevo a Sasuke

-Una última pregunta Uzumaki…-san ¿Cuál es mayor deseo?

-Vivir en una aldea en paz y para eso seré Hotkage… Hocake… aaaaahh… Hokage eso Hokage lo siento no desayune y me muero de hambre, con eso termino mi reporte de lo sucedido hace

-Bien, Hiashi Hyuga, Shikaku Nara, Inochi Yamanka, Chouza Akimichi, Kakashi Hakate y Yugao Uzuki pueden confirmar todo lo que Naruto acaba de decir

-Entonces hay que poner protección especial en Uchiha-sama – uno de los miembros del consejo civil

-No será necesario Sasuke está viviendo con Naruto, actualmente así que Orochimaru no se acercara a él

-¿Entonces me va a sentenciar a muerte o ya me puedo ir?

-Creo que eso no será necesario, Naruto Uzumaki que absuelto de todos lo cargos

-Vale gracias

 **Pov Danzo Shimura**

Hahahahahhahahahahaha… me has sorprendido Hiruzen, nunca creí que tu hicieras lo mismo que quería hacer… a pesar de que sigue siendo un idiota pacifista igual que tú él, chico Kyubi tiene potencial, cuando logre tenerlo bajo mi control será el arma que me llevara a la victoria; el arma que me convertirá en el Hokage que gobierne sobre todas las aldeas…

No debo precipitarme, este chico podría ser peligroso si se pone en mi contra, debo planear todo con sumo cuidado…

No debo precipitarme… de momento lo mejor será apoyarlo en todo lo que haga…

* * *

 **Aguas termales en las afueras de Konoha**

 **POV Jiraya**

¡Pechotes! Venir de vuelta a Konoha fue una gran idea, las mujeres de aquí son las mejores… Konoha la última vez que estuve aquí fue justo después de lo de Minato y Kushiena… me pregunto cómo estará Naruto seguramente es igual a Minato. Después iré a buscarlo el entenderá que hay prioridades… mi investigación.

-Kyaaaa… vuelve aquí – ooohh por dios una rubia despampanante, iba persiguiendo a un mono que se había robado su ropa interior… no pude evitar que un hilo de sangre saliera de mi nariz… la bella rubia iba solo cubierta por una ligera toalla de baño – deténgalo por favor – el mono paso cerca de mí, pero no podía apartar mis ojos de las pronunciadas curvas de la chica

-Lo siento – fue lo único que dije cuando vi al mono escapar hacia el bosque

-¡Oji-san! ¿Por qué no atrapo a ese mono malvado? – la rubia se me acerco y me regaño mientras hacia un puchero inflando sus mejillas… dios como brilla tanta ternura no debería ser legal – oji-san de casualidad usted ¿no es el famoso autor Jiraya el galante?

-Si, señorita yo soy el gran Jiraya – no esperaba que esta linda chica supiera quien soy

-Wow… eso es fabuloso soy tu fan… no traigo nada en este momento pero ¿me darías tu autógrafo Jiraya-sama? – por todos los dioses es perfecta… me acabo de enamorar… padre madre he encontrado a la madre de sus nietos - ¿Jiraya-sama? ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Si señorita… - su mirada inocente está destrozando mi corazón es demasiada belleza para mi

-Disculpe Jiraya-sama cree que ¿podría cerrar sus ojos un momento? – gira juega con su dedos mientras se sonroja

-Claro señorita pero ¿Por qué razón? – le pregunto mientras mira al piso avergonzada

-Porque no puedo hacer lo que quiero hacer si usted me está mirando, me da mucha vergüenza – me voy a volver diabético con tanta ternura, cierro mis ojos lentamente mientras espero el beso… un segundo… dos segundos… tres segundos… cuatro segundos algo está mal… estoy tentado a abrir los ojos

Click

" _¿una cámara?"_

Abro los ojos y me encuentro con que mi atuendo fue cambiado, traigo un sombrero de mariachi y un taparrabos…

-¿Qué demonios está pasando?

-Buff… ¡Hahahahahaahahahahahaha! Debiste ver tu cara – En lugar de la sexy rubia estaba un pequeño niño rubio

-Hey ¿Quién eres? y lo más importante ¿dónde esta es sexy rubia? – le pregunto desesperado

-Hablas de esta rubia – un Legue este niño me jugo una broma – Jiraya-sama no sea cruel conmigo

-Tu pequeño mocoso ¿Quién te crees para engañarme de esta forma?

-¿Quién soy? Esa es una gran pregunta, y las grandes preguntas requieren grandes respuestas; yo soy aquel que hace retumbar el suelo con cada una de sus pisadas, soy el símbolo de justicia y libertad en todos los pueblos, soy aquel que con una mirada puede enamorar a cualquier mujer… yo soy ¡Naruto Namikaze! El ninja más genial del mundo – fuego artificiales salieron detrás del además de una gran bandera con su nombre

-Eso fue… hermoso… es la mejor presentación que jamás… ¡aaaaaaaaaahhhhh! ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas? – no hay tiempo para pensar en eso

-Naruto ¿Qué acaso la edad ya te afecto? O ¿quieres que haga mi presentación de nuevo? – este niño es molesto

-¡No! ¡¿Tú eres Naruto Namikaze?! - ese niño es el hijo de Minato

-El único e inigualable – no hay duda es él

-Tú sabes ¿Quién soy? – mi voz tiembla un poco

-Mi padrino… y al maestro de mi padre – me contesta con una voz mucho más tranquila

-Naruto yo… - quiero decirle que yo lo siento

-Antes de eso hay muchas cosas que tengo que contarte…

 **Una explicación de Naruto después**

-¿Bromeas no? – este niño me está diciendo que viene de un mundo diferente donde era el ninja más fuerte de su generación y quizás de la historia

-No

-Entonces ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ni idea

-Y ¿Cuál es tu objetivo ahora?

-Tener el Harem más espectacular de la historia

-Estoy tan orgulloso… espera ese no es a lo que me refería

-Tu preguntaste

-Si lo sé, lo que yo quería saber es ¿qué piensas hacer con todo ese poder?

-No lo sé, quiero vivir en paz pero sé que no están fácil, me gustaría traer la paz a todas la Naciones elementales y creo que el mejor camino es siendo Hokage

-Tus padres estarían orgullosos

-Voy a necesitar tu ayuda para algunas cosas

-Por lo que me dijiste no creo poder ayudarte mucho

-Por ahora solo necesito que me ayudes en dos cosas

-Claro en qué quieres que te ayude

-Primero quiero que me des el contrato con los sapos

-Eso puedo hacerlo

-Y lo segundo y más importante…

-¿Qué?

-Quiero que acompañes a la tumba de mis padres… no he podido ir yo solo

-Naruto – a pesar de todo sigues siendo un niño – claro que te acompañare… yo tampoco he podido ir a verlos

-Gracias ero-sennin

-No me llames ero-sennin

-Por cierto me debes 13 años en regalos de cumpleaños

-…

-...

-…

-¿Por qué no dices nada?

-… - empiezo a retirarme lentamente y ahora ¡corro!

-No te vas escapar maldito codo ¡dame mis regalos!

-¡Nunca!

 **Un par de horas después**

 **Florería Yamanaka**

 **Pov Naruto**

Voy junto a Ero-sennin a buscar unas flores para llevar a la tumba de mis padres, era una marcha silenciosa, ninguno se atrevía romper el silencio…

-Ero-sennin ¿qué flor crees que le guste a mamá? – le pregunto antes de entrar

-Mmmmmm… creo que recordar que le gustaban las flores moradas… a tu papá le gustara cual quiera que sea roja – ero-sennin sonrió – tu papá adoraba el rojo

-Era por el cabello de mamá ahora lo recuerdo… tenía cuatro años fue justo una semana antes de su muerte le pregunte cuál era su color favorito… creí que era el amarillo pero me dijo que era el rojo porque era el color del cabello de mamá – no puedo evitar soltar una lagrima – ¿sabes que es lo mejor?

-…

-Que cuando le pregunte a mamá me dijo lo mismo del amarillo… - me sonrió y me dio una abrazo no pude contener más las lagrimas

-Lo siento mucho… yo cuando te vi me recordaste tanto a tu padre que no pude evitar distanciarme… yo no podía verte sin ver a tu padre en tus ojos… a tu madre en tu sonrisa… eres el perfecto reflejo de ambos… yo fui… corrección soy débil y no podía soportar la idea de que se fueron… yo realmente lo siento verte me hace recordarlos tanto que no puedo…

-Yo…

-Tú no tienes la culpa para la debilidad de este viejo ahora entremos… por cierto la jovencita de la caja se ve muy bonita

-Es Ino es de mi generación

-Perfecto como mi nuevo discípulo te enseñare como tratar a una mujer – entramos a la tienda – señorita buenas tardes me gustaría comprar un docena de rosa rojas y una de lirios

-Claro… ¡Naruto-kun hola! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine con mí… abuelo para comprar flores…

-Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm… y ¿Para quién son?

-Mamá y papá

-Oooooohhh… lo siento no lo sabía… y ¿él es tu abuelo?

-Algo así… es complicado…

-Y espera si van a ver a tus padres ¿no serían mejor unas rosas blancas?

-No… bueno en realidad solo creímos que llevar las flores de sus colores favoritos

-Entonces déjame hacer un arreglo con ambos colores para que lo lleves a tus padres – Ino felizmente se puso a juntar flores blancas de varios tipos y en el centro coloco un trio flores moradas haciendo algo muy parecido con una rosa – listo

-Gracias Ino, son perfectos ¿cuánto te debo?

-Nada

-No enserio no puedo simplemente tomarlos

-Bien… dado que son para mi futura suegrita… veamos… solo tendrás que llevarme a una cita… mejor dos

-Hehehehe… muchas gracias Ino – tomo las flores

-De nada – me roba un pequeño beso en los labios antes de partir

-Estoy tan orgulloso de ti pensar que tenías una novia tan linda – me sonríe con una mirada pervertida

-¿Novia? Ella no es mi novia… es una de las chicas que están locas por mi

-Hahahahaha ahora me vas a decir que tienes un Harem…

-No, yo tengo el harem más espectacular de la historia

-¿enserio?

-Claro que si

-Sin duda estas destinado a ser mi discípulo mas grande

-Ya muévete ero-sennin

-Espera es en esta dirección

-Pero…

 **En una colina a las afueras de Konoha**

-Tu padres no están en el cementerio, sígueme – fuimos hasta una colina cubierta de flores, ligeramente alejada de la aldea, donde se haya un árbol bastante grande – tus padres están a lo pies de este árbol… por petición de tu madre… aquí fue donde tu padre le pido matrimonio a tu madre… nunca lo vi tan nervioso ni tan feliz cuando le dijo que sí… excepto por cuando se enteró que ibas a nacer… que por cierto tu madre también se lo dijo aquí… para ellos este fue un lugar muy importante…

-Gracias Jiraya… por acompañarme aquí… yo no hubiera podido venir solo…

-No eres el único… - Kakashi también estaba ahí con un ramo de flores blancas

-Él tiene razón si no estuvieras aquí yo ni me acercaría a este lugar – Jiraya me ve triste, dejo las flores en el piso y cierro mis ojos

" _Madre; Padre estoy aquí… es la primera vez que vengo… siento haber tardado tanto… a pesar de que yo no soy su hijo de este mundo… ustedes siempre serán mis padres sin importar del universo del que venga… yo también soy un ninja… eeeehh… no sé qué decirles… tengo una novia… bueno son como 5 pero yo bueno… en realidad no… yo realmente las quiero pero no creo que enamórame de todas fuera buena idea… todas son tan fantásticas que no se merecen a un idiota pervertido como yo… yo quiero que sean felices pero no creo que lo sean junto a mi… no sé qué hacer… no quiero que sufran por mi culpa… realmente me gustaría que ambos estuvieran aquí… seguramente de esa forma no haría tantas tonterías… no tienen idea de cómo los extraño… no solo yo sé que el original de este mundo también soñaba con tenerlos a su lado… como puedes extrañar tanto a alguien que jamás conociste… por favor cuiden de mi… vendré a verlos más seguido y quizás algún día traiga a las chicas… nos vemos yo realmente los quiero"_

Abro mis ojos, los volteo a ver ambos siguen con los ojos cerrados, supongo que siguen hablando con mis padres…

-Creo que es hora de volver

-Yo me pienso quedar un rato más si no te importa

-Okey… tengo que ir a ver a una persona…

-Nos vemos mañana a las 10 en la puerta Sur saldremos a entrenar

-Bueno yo también me voy deje a Satsuki escalando una montaña… por cierto Jiraya-sama ¿porque tiene dibujado unos lentes con plumón?

-¡Naruto!

* * *

 **En el departamento de Anko**

 **Pov Anko**

 **5:51 pm**

-Faltan diez minuto para que llegue… - esto es tan raro estoy esperando un hombre… bueno medio hombre para que haga algo que he deseado por más de diez años… no puedo negar que estoy emociona pero… me pone más nerviosa el hecho m que este chico dice estar enamorado de mi… aparentemente viene de otro mundo paralelo al nuestro pero eso es una locura… pero aun así de algún modo retorcido le creo… la carta que me dio, cada palabra parecía como si me conociera incluso mejor que yo misma… joder malditos rubio problemáticos… genial ahora hablo como un Nara… uuuffff ¿qué voy hacer?... me prometí a mí misma jamás volver a confiar en ningún hombre de nuevo, pero ahora estaba ahí como boba esperando para que llegara es pequeño idiota… hasta me bañe y maquille para esperarlo… dios soy patética estoy emocionada por ver a un niño de 13 años… 13 años soy 6 años mayor… uuuuuffff esto tan siquiera es legal es decir él es un menor de edad y yo casi cumplo 20 si nosotros hiciéramos eso entonces yo sería una… ¡espera porque estoy pensando en la posibilidad de que hagamos eso!... Anko relájate solo viene a quitarla marca de tu cuello quizás hablemos un rato sobre su vida en el otro mundo… no es como si necesitaras afeitarte esa parte… ¡¿lo hice?! ¡No lo hice! No puede ser si llega ese momento… no espera dijimos que no íbamos hacer eso… y calma te Anko no vamos hacer nada lujurioso… aunque tiene un abdomen muy impresionante y esos brazos… me pregunto cómo estará su tercera pierna

Knock-knock

-Anko soy yo ¿estás lista?

-¡¿Naruto?! ¡Espera dame un minuto!

-¿Estás bien?

-Si ya casi dame un segundo, listo – abrí la puerta

-Segura ¿que estas bien? Estas roja y sudorosa

-Si, solo estaba… haciendo un poco de ejercicio – maldición me llego en mal momento estaba a punto de… dios estaba a punto de venirme pensando en un niño de 13

-Bien, como creo que el que tienes en el cuello no están complejo como el de Sasuke, así que esto debería bastar – traía con él un pergamino más alto que el… es un poco enano pero seguramente en unos años será muy guapo teniendo en cuenta sus genes…

-¿Cómo cuánto tiempo crees tardar?

-Una media hora, quizás 40 minutos, si la cosas se complican… aunque seguramente menos de una hora

-Eso suena tan fácil

-Me tomo 6 horas hacer este pergamino ¿sabes?

-Uuuyyy lo siento

-Ne, fueron mis clones los que lo hicieron

-Idiota, bueno ya acabemos con esto

-Como quieras

Treinta y tres minutos fueron necesarios para terminar los preparativos

-Listo ¿estás preparada?

-Si

-Waaaauuu ¿qué haces? – sorprendido me grita mientras se pone rojo

-Me quito la ropa – pensaba que sería más fácil que el sello funcionara sin mi playera pero parece que tuvo otro efecto – mmmmmm… ya veo así que es la primera vez que vez ves a una mujer desnuda

-No… yo ya te habías visto antes… es solo…

-¿Qué?

-Eres tan sexy que no me puedo concentrar…

-…

-…

-¿Entonces te gusta lo que ves? – aprieto mis pechos con mis brazos para hacerlos resaltar… se pone más rojo que antes

-… _si_

-No te escucho

-Si, me gusta lo que veo… - esto es tan genial nunca creí verlo actuar tímido fuera tan divertido… es tan lindo me lo quiero comer a besos

-Ya veo… pero no es tiempo de admirar el "bello y hermoso" paisaje, primero quítame esta cosa del cuello, y después podríamos llegar a pensar en una recompensa… muy satisfactoria para ambos

-Si, vamos empezar…

-¿Qué sucede? – se queda en pausa

-Nada – se sacude y empieza después de que me siento en el centro del pergamino - **Arte Ninja Fuinjutsu Uzumaki Secreto Revelación...** lo que creí esto será fácil… **Desencriptación**

-… - veía fascinada como una luz se empezaba a formar a mi alrededor

 **-Eliminación**

 **-Purificación –** maldición duele – ya casi acabo – una cálida sensación me invade mientras cierro los ojos

 **-Arte Ninja Fuinjutsu Uzumaki Secreto LIBERACIÓN…** listo – termino ya no siento nada en mi cuello se terminó realmente se terminó soy libre

-No está mal niño… te has ganado una recompensa, cierra los ojos – el obedece sin dudarlo, me acerco lentamente empiezo a sentir sus respiración cerca de la mía… acorto la última distancia entre los dos y… ¡lo muerdo en cuello! – eso es por haber tardado tanto en quitarme esta cosa del cuello si sabias como quitarla debiste haber venido corriendo en ese momento

-Veo que sigues estando igual de loca, eso dolió sabes… venganza – se lanzó sobre mi agarro mi brazo y lo mordió

-¡Aaahh! Me mordiste

-Tú empezaste

-Morirás – nuestra pelea a mordidas empezó a subir de tono… y antes de que me diera cuenta me tenía contra el piso besándome muy apasionadamente… al demonios con las leyes lo quiero hacer mío ahora

-Creo que debemos detenernos…

-No

-Pero…

-Nada, no te detengas

-No podemos llegar hasta el final…

-Claro que podemos, y si no lo haces por las buenas será por las malas

-Anko… por favor…

-He sido virgen 19 años… ¡19 años! Sabes lo que es eso, soy la única de mi generación que sigue siendo virgen…

-Yugao-nee dice que todo el tiempo andas presumiendo de tu gran vida sexual…

-Eso es porque todas hablaban de sus vidas y yo no sabía nada así que tenía que aparentar… ¿sabes lo deprimente que es que hasta la fría y aburrida de Kurenai tenga a Asuma, y yo este sola solita?

-Hahahahahahahaha… nunca cambias siempre que tienes miedo de quedar en ridículo empiezas a mentir y lías un embrollo del que no sabes cómo salir…

-Si lo sabes, ya deja de molestar y hazme tuya…

-No… ninguno de los dos está pensando claramente… Anko yo siempre te he considerado mi primer amor… por eso no podemos hacer esto así… quiero que cuando te haga mía yo sea lo único en lo que pienses

-Idiota… te gusta complicar mucho las cosas

-Lo sé, lo siento

-Bien… lo aceptare por ahora… pero no te libras de mi por mucho tiempo

-Gracias

-Al menos pasarías la noche conmigo

-Si

 **Medio día del día siguiente**

Desperté, con un dulce aroma invadiendo mi nariz… me volteo estoy sola en la cama… sola… anoche me la pase muy bien estuvimos hasta muy tarde hablado de todo un poco… después dormimos en la misma cama no recuerdo nunca haber dormido tan bien… pero ahora estoy sola...

-Anko estúpida sabias que era muy bueno para ser verdad y aun así caes enamorada – a lado de mi vi una flor morada y una carta…

 _AN-CHAN_

 _Creo que te acabas de enojar porque te acabo de llamar An-chan ¿no es así An-chan? Ya dejando de lado las bromas, tenía que ver a alguien temprano, también saldré de la aldea un tiempo, yo creo que volveré unos días antes de la fase final… lamento no haberme despedido pero dormías tan a gusto que no quise despertarte, te he preparado el desayuno, y limpiado el departamento… te voy a extrañar… por eso me llevado un beso tuyo y un amuleto de buena suerte para el viaje… hehehehehhehe…_

 _Nos vemos en unas semanas_

 _Te ama_

 _Naruto_

-¿Un amuleto? – Me pongo a pensar que pudo haber sido mientras que voy a la cocina a comer el desayuno que me había preparado… - Hotcakes huelen bien – después de servirme me siento en una de las sillas – frio… - la silla estaba inusualmente fría – es idiota se llevó mi braguitas… ese idiota pervertido – no puedo evitar sonreír – Anko Namikaze… me gusta cómo suena

* * *

 **Complejo Hyuga**

 **Pov omnisciente**

Hiashi Hyuga se encontraba en su oficina leyendo el reporte de los exámenes chunin de Hinata y Neji estaba impresionado por el gran crecimiento de ambos… era una lástima que Hinata se hubiera enfrentado a su primo en la preliminares él hubiera preferido que ese combate fuera en las finales frente a toda la aldea para demostrar el poder de los Hyugas al mundo… ahora Neji se enfrentaría a Naruto en la primera ronda, era una pena que Neji perdiera en la primera ronda pero esperaba que ese combate ayudara a Neji a dejar todos sus rencores en el pasado.

Knock-knock

-Adelante

-Nos mandaste a llamar padre – Hinata había entrado a la oficina de su padre junto a Neji

-Si por favor tomen asiento, bien primero debo felicitarlos a ambos por su buen trabajo en los exámenes seguramente si no se hubieran encontrado en las preliminares ambos estarían en la finales… bien Neji tu primer encuentro es contra el chico Uzumaki

-Sí, es un perdedor, no creo tener ningún problema para ganar a él y a cualquier otro en los exámenes, ya que ese es mi destino

-Me agrada que tengas confianza, pero jamás subestimes a ningún contrincante. nunca sabes cuándo podrían darte una sorpresa

-Lo tendré en mente Hiashi-sama

-Bien, ahora la razón por la que te llame es que te quiero entrenar en las artes secretas de la rama principal

-¿Qué? Creí que eso estaba prohibido, para la rama secundaria

-Está prohibido pero creo que tienes mucho potencial, así que entrenaremos en uno de los campos de entrenamiento de la aldea fuera del complejo, no como cabeza del clan y un miembro de la rama secundaria sino como un tío que entrena a su sobrino

-Entiendo

-Hinata tú también entrenaras, cuando te recuperes totalmente de tus heridas

-Si padre

-Neji retírate por favor, aún hay algo que debo discutir con Hinata

-Si Hiashi-sama

-Hinata no voy a negar que tus progresos en estos meses fueron muy satisfactorios pero…

-Perdí

-Si perdiste, fallaste al convertirte en chunin, cuando terminen los exámenes me encargare de las negociaciones para tu compromiso

-Entiendo padre… honraré al clan al casarme con Sasuke Uchiha

-¿Sasuke Uchiha? Te equivocas Hinata, yo jamás le daría una de mis hijas a un Uchiha

-¿Pero… entonces con quien me voy a casar?

-Con el Hijo del Cuarto Hokage y el genin más fuerte de tu generación

-¿Quién? Eso es imposible el cuarto Hokage nunca tuvo un hijo

-Lo sabrás después de los exámenes, ahora retírate

-Si padre

-Apuesto que su cabeza está a punto de explotar… hehehehe…

* * *

 **Con Naruto y Jiraya**

 **En un camino a las afuera de Konoha**

-Entonces tu plan es que vayamos a buscar a Tsunade, para que cure a tu amigo y además que la quieres convencer de que sea la nueva Hokage – Jiraya estaba trazando el plan para lo que iban hace el próximo mes

-Además te voy a entrenar, para que conquistes el corazón de la abuela – Naruto caminaba tranquilamente habían salido de la aldea para "entrenar", aunque Naruto no necesitaba ningún entrenamiento

-¿Y tú me vas ayudar con eso? –Jiraya estaba muy poco convencido

-Así es – El rubio estaba convencido de eso

-Hahahahahaha… y tú crees que un niño como tu podría enseñarme algo que yo no sepa -

-Solo dime ¿cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste sexo?

-Pues creo que fue… - Jiraya se rascaba la barbilla intentando hacer memoria

-Sin pagar – Naruto había dejado sin palabras a Jiraya

-…

-Eso creí

-Bien, fue hace mucho, pero tú sigues siendo un virgen, así que no eres nadie para hablar de eso

-Es cierto en este mundo soy virgen, pero hay 6 chicas y un chico que me quieren violar

-¿6? Eso es asombroso espera… ¿un chico?

-Es un maldito trap absurdamente lindo… de hecho en más de una ocasión he pensado en que debería de… espera dejemos eso de lado, el punto es que puedo hacer que Tsunade se enamore de ti

-¿Estás seguro?

-Claro, serás como mi capilla Sixtina, además si yo no puedo hacerlo nadie podrá

-¡Oye! Mocoso irrespetuoso

-Lo siento pero no hay mucho material para trabajar: eres un idiota pervertido, feo como un trol, además de que no tienes nada de carisma y lo más importante ella te SOLO considera un amigo molesto

-Gracias por el apoyo mocoso – Jiraya dejo salir una risa sarcástica

-Solo digo la verdad

-Bueno y ¿tienes algún plan?

-Si primero hay que cambiar su opinión de ti, de un pervertido cualquiera, a él pervertido que le gusta

-Suena complicado…

-Lo es, pero no te preocupes por eso de momento, lo primero es encontrarla

-Entiendo

-Ahora ¿dónde está?

-No lo sé, se supone que tú lo eres el sabes todo

-¿Yo? Tú eres él que tiene la red espía

-Pues no lo sé, no he sabido nada de ella en dos años

-Esto será más complicado de lo que pensé

 **Seis días después**

 **En algún pueblo del país del Arroz**

-Maldición no creí que alguien con tan mala suerte, fuera tan difícil de encontrar – hemos buscado en todos los casinos de aquí a Kumo y ni una solo pista de ella – durante una semana habían estado buscando a Tsunade por todo el mundo pero ni con los clones de Naruto ni la red de Jiraya habían conseguido algún avance

-Yo también estoy sorprendido de que no la podamos encontrar… hay un casino en este pueblo iré a echar un vistazo por si acaso

-Vale, iré a ver si hay ramen por aquí

-Recuerda no llamar mucho la atención

-Si – Naruto iba disfrazado con el cabello rojo sin las marcas de bigotes además de que había dejado crecer el cabello un poco… y llevaba su bandana ninja en la cintura – hay muchos ninjas de Iwa

 **Pov Kurotsuchi**

-Que aburrido… - estoy tan aburrida no pensé que rastrear a unos ninjas rengados fuera tan aburrido

-Concéntrate Kurotsuchi – Akatsuchi era el líder de mi escuadrón de 6 hombres, nos enviaron para perseguir a un escuadrón completo deserto hace una mes y los hemos estado persiguiendo los últimos días, sin embargo son buenos escapando…

-Bien sepárense vean que encuentran, nos reuniremos aquí al atardecer

-Todo mi escuadrón se dispersó buscando información… mi padrea alguna vez me dijo que los mejores lugares para conseguir información son los bares y los puestos de ramen… y teniendo en cuenta de aun no bebo iré por ramen, así mato dos pájaros de un tiro, busco información y consigo al de comer… llego a un pequeño puesto que se ve prometedor…

-…te lo digo viejo eran casi 6 ninjas malvados… quisieron quitarme a gama-chan… pero no pudieron con toda esta virilidad y salieron huyendo – un chico pelirrojo probablemente más joven que yo hablaba con el chef entre sorbos de su tazón extra grande de ramen

-¿Quién es gama-chan? – pregunto el cocinero

-Él es gama-chan – el pelirrojo saco un monedero muy adorable en forma de ranita

-Ya veo, ¿y cómo decías que eran los ninjas que te atacaron?

-Eran uno tíos muy feos… aunque no tenían ninguna recompensa por su cabeza así que los dejamos ir… recuerdo que un tenía un parche y una barba parecía un pirata… no soy bueno recordando nombres

-Oye tú el pelirrojo ¿esos ninjas eran renegados de Iwa? – había estado escuchando en silencio por si eran otros ninjas renegados

-Si… veo que eres de Iwa ¿estás buscando los? – lo volteo a ver y tenía una banda de Konoha

-¿Eres de Konoha? – saco un Kunai y me pongo en posición de batalla

-Relájate, baja tu arma – él ni siquiera había dejado los palillos – otro ramen de puerco por favor

-Eres de Konoha, todos son unos asesinos

-Yo no pienso pelear contigo… ni siquiera estoy de servicio, estoy buscando a mi abuela

-Tú puedes decir eso pero yo jamás perdonare a Konoha

-Supongo que perdiste a alguien durante la anterior guerra

-Así es mi madre fue asesina por su Hokage Minato Namikaze yo jamás voy a perdonar a Konoha

-Era una guerra que esperabas, la gente muere en las guerras…

-Dime tú has perdido a alguien la guerra

-No, durante la guerra no… mis padres murieron el día que nací… el día que el zorro ataco a mi aldea

-Entonces entiendes lo que él la soledad, dime si tuvieras oportunidad no intentarías matar al zorro, para vengar a tus padres

-No… el odio solo genera más odio, la venganza solo genera más venganza que solo genera más dolor…

-Como… como puedes dejar morir el recuerdo de tus padres… ellos hubieran querido que tu…

-Que fuera feliz… ellos hubieran querido que fuera feliz, no le hubiera gustado que fuera consumido por la venganza

-Tu eres un iluso… la vida no es así no puedes esperar que todos piensen igual que tu

-Lo sé, pero debo intentarlo… o quiero vivir en un mundo donde la amenaza de una guerra sea constante todo el tiempo… mi sueño es vivir en un mundo sin guerras

-Tu realmente eres un idiota, las guerras no terminaran mientras que haya odio y el odio jamás desparecerá

-Lo sé… el odio seguirá así hasta que alguien perdone y olvide todo el odio que tiene… no sé cómo lo hare pero… ¡yo definitivamente cambiare al mundo! – la determinación en esos ojos azules, no sé algo en esos ojos me hacían querer confiar en él – y ahora ¿piensas atacarme no pienso defenderme o podrías aceptar que te invite un ramen? – me lance sobre de el con mi Kunai a escasos milímetros de su garganta el siguió comiendo ramen como si nada

-Tu nombre

-Naruto

-Naruto aceptare tu ramen, pero tendrás que decirme lo que sabes de esos ninjas de los que hablabas

-Claro

Naruto era agradable, era un poco raro en su forma de expresarse, pero era gracioso… si no fuera porque era de Konoha hasta lo podría llegar a considerar un amigo… pero era de Konoha a pesar de todo algún día tendría que pelear con el… si quiero mi venganza tendré que pelear contra él… no parare hasta que Konoha se encuentre en llamas…

 **Al atardecer**

-Kurotsuchi llegas tarde

-Lo siento me distraje hablando con alguien y perdí la noción del tiempo

-¿Un amigo?

-Algo así… me dio información muy buena

-Eso espero

 **Pov Naruto**

 **En un hotel**

Naruto está en su cama pensando, en su encuentro con la joven Kunouichi de Iwa… su padre había matado a la madre de esa chica… un mundo en paz… no va ser sencillo…

 _ **-Era linda me sorprende que no hayas hecho algún movimiento con esa chica**_

-Si era linda, muy linda de hecho pero… cuando se entere quien era mi padre me va a querer matar… además de que no lo merece… no simplemente puedo jugar con los sentimientos de todas las chicas que conozco

 _ **-Me sorprende que digas eso, teniendo en cuenta que tienes un harem**_

-Eso es distinto yo no he intentado algo con una chica, con la que no estoy dispuesto a ir hasta el final

 _ **-Entonces ella es especial**_

-Todas son especiales

 _ **-Hahahahahaha que frase tan cliché**_

-Entiendes el punto… si llegara a enamorarse de mí, que crees que haga cuando se entere de quien soy en realidad

 _ **-Tienes un punto**_

-Si la vuelvo a ver, creo que lo más justo sea que le diga quién soy en realidad

 _ **-Te va a querer matar lo sabes ¿verdad?**_

-Si pero ¿qué otra cosa quieres que haga?

 _ **-Mentirle... evitarla… yo que sé algo más que dejar que te mate**_

-No voy a dejar que me mate… si lo hago las chicas se volverán locas e irán detrás de ella, y el ciclo de odio jamás acabara

 _ **-Bien pero ten cuidado…**_

-No me lo tienes que recordar… sé que llorarías si algo me pasara

 _ **-Claro que no idiota… pero si me preocupo por ti**_

-Aaaaaaauuuu… cada vez eres más honesta con tus sentimientos… ¡yo también te quiero Kurumi-tan!

 _ **-¡Que no me llames Kurumi-tan!**_

-¡Entonces Rumi-tan!

 _ **-¡No!**_

Jiraya llego un par de horas después, aparentemente había conseguido información del paradero de Tsunade. Según los rumores una mujer con una gran pechonalidad y una pésima suerte había estado en la aldea hace unos días y se había dirigido hacia el norte, mañana partirían en esa dirección con esperanza de alcanzarla en una semana la lo mucho.

-Hey Jiraya ¿Cómo es Tsunade? - Le pregunto para matar el tiempo en lo que llegamos al próximo pueblo

-¿En qué sentido? ¿Su aspecto o su personalidad?

-Su personalidad... creo que me doy una idea, teniendo en cuenta como era Ryuo-jisan probablemente sea una cabeza dura enojona de lo peor… pero una buena persona en el fondo

-Si algo así, se enoja fácilmente pero ella realmente es muy amable y compasiva… tiene un corazón tan gran cómo sus pechos…

-Eres un pervertido…

-Corrección soy un SUPER pervertido, siempre se hace la dura, pero que no te engañe en realidad es más suave que un malvavisco… a pesar de haber sufrido tanto, ella siempre ha sido la persona más bondadosa que he conocido

-Realmente estás enamorado de ella… ¿sabes cuál es tu mayor problema?

-…

-Es que nunca fuiste completamente serio con ella… siempre has tenido miedo a que te rechace de verdad, y por eso nunca conseguiste nada si hubieras ido en serio desde el inicio probablemente ya tendrías una familia y no serias el soltero patético que eres ahora

-Sabes duele mucho que tengas tanta razón, yo soy realmente patético

-Relájate ero-sennin te voy ayudar a que la conquistes… ahora ¿qué decías de sus pechos?

-Mi yo del otro mundo realmente hizo un gran trabajo contigo… estoy tan orgullos

* * *

 **Un par de días después**

 **En un casino de un pueblo perdido en la mitad de la nada**

Seguimos avanzando durante una hora más hasta llegar a un pueblo bastante grande, sin pensarlo mucho nos dirigimos hacia el casino más cercano… yo me hice pasar por un ninja de 20 para poder entrar sin problemas por mi edad. Nos separamos al entrar para poder buscar en una mayor área, ero-sennin solo me dijo que buscar un 106… 106… ¿a qué se referirá?

-¡Ostras un 106! – veo a una mujer en lo que parecerían los inicios de sus 30's, con un par de pechos del tamaño de una sandía – joder ero-sennin te has sacado la lotería

Tsunade estaba apostando en el póker sin mucha suerte como de costumbre, cuando llego Jiraya entonces lo vio suspiro

-¿Qué quieres Jiraya? – Tsunade vio a su excompañero de equipo – Sabes que lo que tengas que decir no me interesa vámonos Shizune

-Si Tsunade-sama – una chica de pelo y ojos castaños que llevaba a un cerdito con ella la siguió cuando salió del casino

-Supongo que tendremos que seguirla – le digo mientras que salimos del casino y las seguimos hasta un bar

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Jiraya? Ya te dije que me dejaras en paz, no pienso volver a la aldea

-Vamos Tsunade al menos escucha lo que tenemos que decir

-No me interesa, seguramente quieres que vuelva a Konoha para que me convierta en Hokage

-No realmente, ¡Tsunade cásate conmigo!

-Mmmmmbuahahahahahahaha lo admito Jiraya esta vez me has hecho reír y por cierto ¿quién es el mocoso?

-¿Yo? Yo soy Menma des~ Menma Uzumaki des~

-Es mi nuevo discípulo

-Ya veo que es un idiota igual que tú, bien si ya terminaron de bromas dime que quieres… espera déjame ordenar algo antes sino no creo soportar sus idioteces… por cierto tú vas a tener que pagar

-¿Qué?

-Vamos no seas tacaño, además si quieres que me case contigo me vas a tener que convencer

-Hablo en serio Tsunade

-Si lo que digas – le dijo mientras bebía sake – ahora dime ¿Por qué estás aquí? Acoso ese viejo quiere que sea la quinta Hokage

-Si quiere que lo seas pero no hemos venido a eso

-Que bien porque no quiero ser Hokage, solo un tonto quiere ser Hokage, es una pérdida de tiempo

-¿Qué has dicho anciana?

-¿Me llamaste anciana, mocoso?

-¡Sí! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso del trabajo que han hecho todos los Hokages anteriores?

-Escucha mocoso, todos lo Hokages han dado su vida por buscar la paz, y todos han fracasado vilmente, todos sus esfuerzos han sido en vano, básicamente desperdiciaron sus vida por nada

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así de los esfuerzos de los hombres más valientes que ha tenido la aldea?!

-Entiende lo niño ser Hokage es lo más estúpido que puedes hacer

-Tu anciana no entiendes lo que es ser Hokage no sé cómo el viejo quiere que una persona tan patética como tu sea Hokage

-Tu niño no entiendes como es la vida en realidad

-No tu eres la que no entiende yo voy a ser Hokage en el futuro y voy a conseguir un mundo en paz

-Hahahahahaha no me hagas reír un enclenque como tu jamás va a ser Hokage

-¿Enclenque? Patearía tu trasero cuando quieras abuela

-Suenas confiado que tal una apuesta si tu ganas te daré este collar y me retractare de lo que dije pero si yo gano dejas de ser un ninja

-Da lo por hecho abuela

-Tsunade-sama ese collar es el de…

-Tranquila Shizune, este niño no tiene la más remota posibilidad

-Tsunade debo advertirte, que no te confíes este niño no es normal

-Hahahahahaha… tranquilo Jiraya no lo lastimare demasiado – todos salimos a la calle que está vacía – bien escucha si logras hacerme retroceder hasta esta línea – dibuja una línea en el piso y se coloca medio metro delante de ella - ganas además de que solo utilizare un dedo

-No te estas confiando mucho abuela, no me importaría si vienes con todo tu poder

-Eres un genin y yo una sannin, no duraras ni un golpe contra mi

-Como quieras

-Bien ¿listos? empiecen

-Lista abuela ahí voy – ataco con toda mi velocidad y le doy una patada giratoria dirigida a su cabeza, consigue pararla pero ocupa ambas manos para hacerlo, ocupando la inercia del movimiento lanzo otra patada esta vez dirigida hacia su centro de gravedad de nuevo apenas y alcanza a bloquear mi golpe – no lo haces mal abuela pero ya gane – con esas dos patadas la abuela ya había pisado la línea

-Imposible – Shizune no creía que acaba de hacer retroceder a Tsunade hasta pasar la línea

-¿Cómo es posible? ¡Jiraya ¿qué demonios pasa con este niño?!

-Te dije no era un niño normal

-Yo soy el tormento del mal, el amo del viento, el domador de bestias, el ninja más asombrosamente guapo y espectacularmente sexy de mundo, yo soy ¡Naruto Namikaze! Futuro Hokage de Konoha – como siempre todas mis presentación fue acompañada de fuegos artificiales y luces de colores

-…

-…

-Bravo – Jiraya era el único que disfrutaba de mi presentación – realmente eres increíble muchacho

-¡Jiraya! ¿Qué demonios le has enseñado a este niño?

-¿Yo? Nada solo le enseñe el Jutsu de invocación, Tsunade tenemos que hablar en un lugar más privado

-Bien

Pasamos la siguiente hora explicando le ha Tsunade quien era y de donde venía, ella como la mayoría estaba incrédula ante lo que estaba escuchando, pero después de que perdiera le daba razones para creer en mi palabras. Después le contamos como sobre Lee y sus heridas, que era la razón principal por la que la estábamos buscando. A lo que ella respondió que ya no era medico

-¿Qué demonios abuela como que ya no eres medico?

-No, ya lo deje yo ya ni siquiera no puedo ver la sangre

-¡¿Qué?! No me digas que tú también tienes una crisis existencial

-Tu no lo entiendes jamás has perdido a alguien, nunca has tenido que sostener la mano de la persona a la que más amas mientras que moría – Jiraya alcanzo a detenerme mi kunai estaba a escasos centímetros de su ojo derecho

-Suéltame Jiraya – le grito mientas forcejeo por soltarme, Shizune alejo a Tsunade de mi mientras que Jiraya luchaba por evitar que me lanzara sobre ella - ¡Escúchame bien maldita anciana, no eres la única que visto como el amor de su vida se desangra frente a sus ojos! ¡Mi primer novia, la chica que concia desde que utilizaba pañales murió en mis brazos asesinada por mi mejor amigo! ¡Mi padre murió cuando tenía 4 dejando a mi madre embarazada! ¡Las dos personas que consideraba mis abuelos y que eran las personas que mas admiraba en el mundo murieron por protegerme a mí, a mi equipo y a mi hermana! ¡Mi maestro aquel que me cuido como si fuera su propio hijo fue apuñalado por la espalda frente a mis ojos! – su cara se había que dedo en shock un lagrima escurría por su mejilla mientras que las fuerzas me empezaban a fallar - ¡Y después de todo eso ¿tienes idea de lo que fue verlos revividos por el Edo tensei? ¿Tener que pelear contra ellos?! ¡Mi madre… mi madre fue asesinada por mi padre que había sido revivido! ¡Tú eres maldita cobarde, no eres la única que ha sufrido, la única diferencia es que tú eres una cobarde que se rindió! ¡No tienes ningún… derecho a de… a decirme… que yo… que yo… que yo no entiendo lo que es perder… perder a alguien! Yo… yo… no tienes idea de cómo… de como yo… los extraño… - yo ya no podía contener las lágrimas… yo finalmente no pude resistir no había llorado así desde que murió papá… cuando Jean- sensei me dijo que podía llorara que ya no tenía que ser fuerte que ella me protegería… que sin importar lo que pasara ella siempre estaría ahí para mi… finalmente deje que todo el dolor que había almacenado des de la muerte de Anko la muerte de MIS ABUELOS de Obito-sensei y la muerte de mamá. Yo finalmente deje salir todo es dolor… Tsunade se acercó a mí y también empezó a llorar mientras me abrazaba… yo finalmente volví a sentir esa sensación de que todo estaba bien de que ya no tenía que seguir siendo fuerte… que podía llorar…

 **Al día siguiente**

 **Pov Tsunade**

Desperté en la habitación de hotel que había rentado, aún tenía el pequeño idiota rubio entre mis brazos… ambos habíamos pasado llorando buena parte de la noche. Es lindo cuando duerme, tan pacifico, me pregunto si así sería tener un hijo, yo jamás pensé en tener hijos, ni siquiera cuando estaba con Dan… ahora parece que tengo un nieto bastante extraño… hehehehehehe… no suena tan mal. Este niño me hizo abrir los ojos, yo pase toda ni vida lamentándome por mi pasado, cuando yo debí seguir avanzando disfrutando la vida y de las oportunidades que esta da. Quizás sea tiempo de volver de e iniciar de nuevo. No lo sé quizás ser Hokage no sea tan mala idea… al fin del acabo podría retirarme en cualquier momento y dejar a ese niño en mi lugar. Lo abrazo con más fuerza, no puedo evitar sonreír… me hacía sentir en paz.

-Abuela Tsunade no puedo respirar – al abrazarlo lo hundí en mi pecho y no podía respira lo que causo que se despertara

-Lo siento – lo solté, su cara era la cara feliz y despreocupada de siempre nada comparado que la cara llena de ira y dolor que mostro en la noche

-Casi muero… bueno ya que… ¿Por qué estamos en la misma cama?

-Te quedas te dormido aferrado a mí y Jiraya nos trajo aquí

-Ooooohhh… yo lo siento por lo de anoche… yo bueno creo que finalmente me rompí

-No, yo soy la que debe disculparse, he vivido tanto tiempo ahogando me en mi propia miseria

-No te preocupes abuela, a veces todos necesitamos que alguien nos recuerde que no estamos solos, y que debemos seguir adelante… tú lo hiciste conmigo en mi mundo ahora estamos a mano

-Dime ¿Por qué no mencionaste todo eso cuando me contaste sobre tu otro mundo?

-No me gusta hablar de la cosas tristes, además qué sentido tiene no hay nada que alguien pueda hacer para cambiarlo

-Tenías miedo ¿no es así?

-Miedo no, terror, siempre creí que si lo olvidaba no dolería tanto

-Nunca dejar de doler… así que mejor hay que concentrarse en la cosas felices

-Si tienes razón abuela Tsunade

-Y dime ¿tienes novia?

-Si bueno es complicado…

-Naruto…

-Bueno hay una chica que dice ser mi prometida… esta mi mejor amiga que ama… la chica que quiere ser mi amante… mi acosadora personal que me amado por años… la que ha sido como mi hermana que ahora utiliza cada oportunidad para besarme… y mi primer amor de mi otra vida… o ese chico que parece chica que no estoy seguro si quiere que lo viole o él me quiere violar

-Dios porque no me sorprende… seguramente fue la mala influencia de Jiraya

-Oye yo no hice nada – Jiraya había entrado en la habitación seguido de Shizune y Ton-ton

-Acaso ustedes dos ¿estaban escuchando nuestra conversación?

-Lo siento mucho Tsunade-sama pero su conversación era tan tierna que no quisimos interrumpir – Shizune se disculpaba ellas siempre era tan bien portada que me preocupaba un poco que terminara siendo una solterona

-No te preocupes nee-chan la abuela está de buen humor

-¿Nee-chan? Suena bien siempre quise un hermanito… aunque este es un mujeriego y eso habrá que corregirlo

-Nee-chan da miedo…

-Naruto 7 años – interrumpo su plática autoritariamente – solo 7 años son los que tienes para hacer te mas fuerte y conseguir ser respetado en la aldea

-¿Y 7 años por qué?

-Porque solo 7 años va a ser el tiempo que aceptare ser Hokage después de eso espero que seas lo suficientemente capaz para relevarme en el cargo… en 7 años yo te daré el sombrero de Hokage

-¿Abuela acaso tu…?

-Si aceptare el cargo de Hokage

-El viejo estará muy feliz…

-Y ¿Cuándo volvemos a Konoha?

-En unas semanas no hay que volver hasta el último día

-¿Por qué?

-Orochimaru planea destruir la aldea y es mejor que no se entere de que lo sabemos

-Y que vamos hacer hasta ese día

-¡Ir a apostar a los casinos!

-Hahahahahaha este niño me agrada… espera ¿un chico te quiere violar?

-Si, es complicado... ¡¿Quieres ver un foto vergonzosa de Ero-sennin?! - Naruto le enseño la foto que había tomado de Jiraya en la aguas termales... también la había filtrado por todas la naciones elementales y ahora era la foto de perfil de Jiraya en el libro Bingo...

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Bien quería hacer un pequeño capitulo de relleno antes de el inicio de las finales, solo que se salio de control y termine con 20 mil palabras por lo que lo dividí la segunda parte saldrá el viernes ya que aun no he terminado el capitulo de las finales... con mis exámenes de estas fechas es estado un poco distraído para escribir pero ya a partir de la próxima semana le invertiré mas tiempo.**

 **Debo de admitir que disfrute mucho escribiendo la parte de Tsunade, y que reescribí como 3 veces la reunión con el consejo (no me gustaba como quedaba), de momento no han hecho nada pero tengo un plan para Danzo aunque este no se vera hasta después de lo exámenes, la vida del otro Naruto me emociona mucho escribirla pero tampoco he tenido tiempo (ni inspiración), pero espero que un futuro cercano publicar mas.**

 **De nuevo Gracias por todos sus comentarios como podrán ver no soy mucho de contestarlos, pero realmente lo aprecio son lo que me motiva a publicar mas... en serio muchas gracias**

 **Hasta que nos volvamos a leer**

 **-Aaron Oasis**


	9. Capitulo 8 Teme al cactus

**Capítulo 8**

 **Konoha**

 **Una semana antes de las finales**

 **Pov omnisciente**

La pobre Sakura se arrastraba de vuelta a casa, sus entrenamientos con Anko habían sido mucho peores de lo que esperaba, el entrenamiento físico nunca fue su pasión… pero ahora realmente lo odiaba. Tener que cumplir con las alocadas rutinas de Anko, mientras que escapa de las bestias del bosque de la muerte, eran sin duda el peor entrenamiento que jamás había tenido… sin embargo no podía negar su efectividad. Ya era capaz de mantener un combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra Anko hasta por una hora… al inicio a penas y podía aguantar 5 minutos. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que era absurdamente agotador… puufff… su piernas habían fallado ahora se encontraba en el suelo besando la tierra sin muchas intenciones de moverse en los próximos minutos.

-¿Sakura? – La pobre pelirrosa levanto la mirada para ver Ino frente a ella - ¿Qué te paso?

-Entrenamiento… Anko… muerte… - la pobre ya ni podía con su alma

-Hehehehe… ven levántate del piso – Ino le dio la mano a su amiga para ayudar a pararla

-No… déjame morir aquí… - Sakura ni siquiera intento moverse mientras que seguía derivada en el piso – ya no quiero vivir

-Deja de quejarte y levántate – Ino levanto Sakura que parecía una muñeca vieja y la levanto en su espalda – estas horrible… y apestas

-Intenta entrenar una semana seguida con esa loca en el bosque de la muerte y me dirás que si me veo mal – Sakura era llevada en la espalda de Ino que se dirigía a su casa que se encontraba mas cerca

-¿Y entonces por qué lo haces? Si es tan brutal

-Soy la más débil… tengo que alcanzar a Naruto y Sasuke… y este es el camino más rápido

-Sabes eso me deprime si tu eres débil, yo no soy nada… Sakura no eres débil… solo estas en un equipo de monstruos… muy sexys monstruos – Ino se relamía los labios de pensar en los chicos del equipo 7

-Aun así yo los tengo que alcanzar, no me puedo quedar atrás

-Bien entonces tu objetivo desde ahora ser la Kunouichi más fuerte del mundo y tendrás que patearle el trasero a ese par de extremadamente sexys idiotas – Ino animaba a su amiga… Ino sabía que Sakura cada vez se aljaba más de ella… cuando la vio enfrentarse sin dudar a genin del sonido se dio cuenta que ya la había dejado muy atrás y que no sería fácil alcanzarla… más cuando el objetivo de Sakura era alcanzar a sus dos compañeros – porque de esa forma serás un rival digna de mi

-Ino… tengo hambre – el estómago de Sakura rugió, recordó cuando Naruto le dijo que un ninja no hacia dietas ahora entendía porque… si hubiera seguido así no hubiera sobrevivido a este brutal entrenamiento… o tendría ese trasero de acero, sin duda eso era lo que más apreciaba del entrenamiento, solo odiaba el hecho de que no sirviera también con sus pechos.

-Hahahahahaha… bien veamos que puedo preparar… oye Sakura – Ino le daba a un Sándwich a su compañera que de inmediato empezó a devorar

-¿Qué pasa?

-Recuerdas cuando te dije que ya no me gustaba Sasuke

-Lo recuerdo, fue cuando te dije que había besado a Naruto…

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 **3 semanas después de la graduación de la academia**

Sakura salía de la biblioteca había ido a investigar sobre el clan Uzumaki, estaba a punto de encontrar la verdad detrás de Naruto, solo necesitaba un poco más para comprobar su teoría. De momento solo se dirigía a casa, tenía muchas cosas que pensar… probablemente tendría que meterse a los archivos de la torre del Hokage.

Ino ya no podía negarlo se había enamorado de Naruto… ¡de Naruto! El idiota cabeza hueca número uno de la aldea. Aun no podía creerse lo de todos los chicho lindos de la aldea y se había enamorado del él, durante años había competido con Sakura por el corazón de Sasuke, y ahora estaba detrás de Naruto… lo cual en su opinión era un gran progreso, en todo el tiempo que estuvo detrás de Sasuke no había conseguido NADA y en las casi tres semanas que se había acercado a Naruto, al principio solo por curiosidad, Naruto le había dado toda la atención que siempre había querido. Además de que Naruto era una gran persona siempre se preocupaba por lo demás, y sus padres parecían aprobar su relación, así que ya lo había decidido Naruto seria en un futuro Naruto Yamanaka, aun no la convencía como sonaba pero ella era la próxima cabeza del clan así que sería lógico que Naruto llevara su apellido ¿No?

Ambas chicas estaban caminando por el parque perdidas en sus pensamientos, que no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la otra, hasta que estaba una frente a la otra, dejando un silencio incomodo entre ambas que ninguna sabía que decir…

-Ino

-Sakura

-Yo… - ambas hablaron al mismo tiempo

-Tu primero – ambas volvieron a hablar al mismo tiempo

-No tu primero Ino

-Yo… en realidad no es nada ¿Vienes de la biblioteca? Traes muchos pergaminos

-Si estoy investigando… algo es complicado demasiado complicado en mi opinión

-¿Y puedo saber qué es?

-No, lo siento es secreto

-Bueno ¿Y cómo van las cosas en tu equipo?

-Bien, hemos progresado mucho, aunque no lo creas Naruto sabe muchísimo más de lo que aparenta, además de que es súper fuerte

-¿Quién lo diría? Sakura Haruno la chica, que durante años desprecio a Naruto, el peor de toda la clase, en estos momentos lo está alabando

-Sí, lo sé, sé que durante años lo desprecie pero ahora que lo conozco me di cuenta de que es genial

-Sakura ¿te sigue gustando Sasuke?

-Yo creo… sí, creo que si

-Bien entonces puedes quedarte lo, porque creo que me enamore de Naruto

-¡¿Qué?!

-A decir verdad ya no besamos en un par de ocasiones, y besa muy bien por cierto

-Si lo sé, yo también lo he besado…

-¡Ese maldito infiel! ¡¿Y tú porque siempre quieres lo mismo que yo quiero?!

-¡Estoy segura de que yo lo bese primero! ¡Además él siempre estuvo enamorado de mí!

-Sí pero tú nunca lo quisiste y ahora tú también mágicamente también estas enamorada de él además dijiste que aun te gustaba Sasuke pues quédate con él y déjame a Naruto a mi

-Yo… lo sé… lo trate como basura mucho tiempo, y es por eso que ¡me encargare de hacerlo feliz!

-¡Yo seré la que lo hará feliz!

-¡Ya lo veremos Ino!

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

* * *

-¿Por qué siempre nos enamoramos del mismo hombre?

-No lo sé… quizás porque somos las mejores amigas… hehehehe

-Aunque creo que Naruto avanzamos más en unos días que todo el tiempo que estuvimos detrás de Sasuke

-Si, pero para serte sincera jamás íbamos a lograr algo con Sasuke… al menos no fácilmente

-Es gay verdad… la forma en que mira a Naruto es de pura lujuria

-Si algo así… es muy complicado, después te lo diré ahora no puedo decir nada

-Bien entiendo… entonces tú, Hinata, la chica del ramen, quizás Sasuke y yo… vaya sí que vamos a tener que compartirlo… ese bastardo infiel… aunque si no lo fuera jamás hubiera tenido una oportunidad con él

-Ino… sabes que es lo peor de todo es que ese idiota probablemente vaya tener su harem…

-Papá menciono algo de eso… quiere que me comprometa con él… aunque no es como que me queje…

-Ese idiota suertudo

* * *

 **Una montaña a las afueras de Konoha**

 **Con Kakashi y Satsuki**

Kakashi entrenaba a Satsuki en el uso de su técnica más letal la "chidori", a pesar del Sharingan Satsuki aún no podía controlar de forma efectiva esta técnica, y gastaba demasiado chakra al intentarla, lo cual frustraba mucho a la joven Uchiha. Hasta ahora su límite era de 3 antes de quedar seca… Kakashi le dijo que cuando la perfeccionara podría ocuparla al menos una docena de veces antes de cansarse… por lo que aún estaba muy lejos de conseguirlo.

-Vamos una vez mas – Kakashi le ordeno a la Joven Uchiha que estaba por desmayarse, había conseguido su tercer impacto del día ahora Kakashi le pedía el cuarto

-Si… - la joven Uchiha consiguió reunir el chakra necesario en su mano pero cuando estaba a punto de realizar el Jutsu cayo inconsciente…

-Siempre tan rudo con mis chicas ¿eh sensei? – Naruto había aparecido a tiempo para atrapar a su joven novia… que inconsciente reconoció el olor de Naruto porque se aferró a él con fuerza, el rubio llevo en su espalda a la Uchiha hasta la tienda de campaña

-Hola Naruto… espero que hayas tenido un viaje iluminador…

-Si fue bastante productivo tendremos nueva Hokage… además de que estamos investigando como curar a Lee… y lo más importante gane 250 millones de ryos en los casinos… aunque la abuela perdió la misma cantidad así que estamos como empezamos…

-¿La abuela?

-Ya lo entenderás…

-Y ¿Qué te trae a Konoha?

-Varias cosas nada realmente importante… principalmente tenía que hablar con el viejo, además quería venir a ver como estaba mis chicas

-Entonces ¿encontraste a Tsunade?

-Si, como se esperaba de usted sensei siempre sabe todo, bueno iré hacer algunas cosas…

-Bien, no llegues tarde el día del examen

-Tranquilo sensei, usted es el que no debe llegar tarde

 **Con Naruto en la aldea**

El rubio vagaba por la aldea, había dejado a Jiraya y compañía en la biblioteca secreta de los Uzumakis… habían ido a buscar pergaminos de medicina para ayudar a la operación de Lee… él había ido a la aldea a ver cómo iban las cosas en su ausencia… después de su plática con el Hokage, el cual estaba extasiado por su próximo retiro, se enteró de que no había habido ningún cambio con la invasión… Shikaku ya había trazado un plan para proteger a todos los miembros importantes que iban a estar presentes… así como el plan de evacuación de los civiles, y el contrataque posterior… los miembros más importantes de las fuerzas shinobis ya habían sido notificados. Todo estaba listo para ese momento.

Orochimaru seria rodeado por Jiraya, Tsunade y el Hokage en el último combate para sorprenderlo… Naruto se encargaría de ser la primer línea de defensa para detener la invasión con sus clones utilizando su disfraz de Anbu… posteriormente se encargaría del Ichibi, y cuando terminara apoyaría al Hokage… en la opinión de rubio le dejaban todo el trabajo, pero con sus reservas de chakra, esperaban que eso no fuera un problema. Una vez que la evacuación se completara, el grueso de la fuerzas de la hoja atacaría a los invasores, desde dentro y fuera de la aldea en una maniobra de pinza. El objetivo acabar a las fuerzas del sonido, y capturar a las fuerzas de la arena para así forzarlos a una paz.

Al rubio le pareció un gran plan, por lo que no tuvo quejas, ahora solo tendría que notificar a Jiraya y Tsunade del plan, cuando regresara con ellos.

En lo mientras el rubio fue a buscar una armería después de vagar por el distrito comercial donde era poco apreciado se topó con un letrero… **Armería "El Panda que Ríe"** suena a marca de quesos… por esa ridícula razón decidió entrar.

-¿Hola? – El rubio entro nervioso a la tienda

-Bienvenido… tu eres el rubio de los exámenes – Tenten estaba leyendo una revista

-La chica panda… mil diez

-¿Mil diez? No sé de qué hablas yo soy Tenten

-Eso… Tenten… ¿trabajas aquí?

-Es el negocio familiar

-Entonces sabrás él porque del nombre

-Si… es una historia que prefiero no contar

-¿Por qué?

-Es ridícula… prometes que no te reirás

-Lo intentare

-La primer arma que fabrico mi abuelo era una espada de juguete de bambú, fue a probarla al bosque cercano a su casa, donde lo ataco un panda gigante… mi abuelo se intentó defender con su espada, pero el panda se la comió… mi abuelo salió corriendo, mientras que el panda se reía de él, entonces juro que ningún panda se volvería reír de él, por eso decidió convertirse en herrero, y fabricar las mejores armas, y que ningún panda se volviera a reír de él… por eso el nombre

-Dios…

-Lo sé es ridículo – Tenten se cubría la cara con la manos por la vergüenza

-Es lo más brillante que más he escuchado… el panda que ríe… tu abuelo era un iluminado, no un genio entre los hombres – Naruto tenía estrellas en los ojos

-Aaaay no otro loco… creí que con mi abuelo era suficiente – Tenten acababa de perder el poco respeto que tenía por el rubio

-Le dijeron loco al que dijo que la tierra era redonda por primera vez, o al que decidio comer ramen para el desayuno… pero solo eran unos incomprendidos… estaban demasiado adelantados a su época… no Tenten tu abuelo era un genio

-Sí, lo que digas… y bueno ¿en qué te podemos servir? dudo mucho que hayas entrado solo a preguntar por el nombre

-Si tienes razón en realidad quería que me fabricaran una espada y unos guantes de combate…

-Eso será sencillo tenemos una gran gama de espadas y muchos guantes de combate de excelente calidad

-Una cosa más quiero que sean de metal conductor de chakra

-Vaya no hay mucho de eso… sería bastante caro fácilmente serían más de 500 mil ryos

-Vaya, sí que es mucho ¿y si pago con material?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Mira – el rubio saco un pergamino donde estaba sellado una piedra de metal conductor, que fácilmente pesaba unos 10 kg – encontré esto en mis viajes, fabriquen la espada y lo guantes de esto y resto como pago de la mano de obra

-Acaso eres idiota, esto fácilmente vale unos 2 millones, sería un robo si aceptáramos el resto

-Ooooohh… no lo sabía, bueno el resto dame lo en Kunais

-Seria unos 50 Kunais con este metal

-No los Kunais de metal normal los voy a gastar muy fácilmente así que no vale la pena que sean de un material tan caro… además quiero que sean con diseño de tres puntas y mango de madera

-¿Tres puntas? Curioso no fabricamos muchos de esos, pero tenemos un par cajas llenas de Kunais con esas características exactas…

-Eso es porque fueron ordenados por su padre – Un hombre de cerca de 70 años salió de la parte posterior de la tienda

-¡Abuelo! – Tenten veía sorprendido a su abuelo

-Oye viejo ¿sabes quién soy? – Naruto tenía cara seria

-Claro dime cuanto rubios de ojos azules pide Kunais de tres puntas para utilizarlos en ese "Jutsu" para eso es el mango de madera ¿no es así? – El viejo se notaba a leguas que era un viejo lobo de mar, por algo Minato lo había escogido para hacer sus Kunais

-Vaya, no sabía que él ordenara sus Kunais aquí, y yo que quería mantenerlo en secreto

-Ahora lo sabes, esos Kunais ya estaban pagados, llévatelos, me desagradar ver mi trabajo llenándose de polvo, y no te preocupes no le diré a nadie tu secreto así que puedes llevártelos y en cuanto a tu armas que especificaciones quieres…

-Son un regalo, yo prefiero los Kunais sobre las demás armas

-Ya veo… regalos muy costoso por cierto… bien dime exactamente qué es lo que quieres

 **Una hora más tarde**

Naruto había acordado las especificaciones de las armas que quería… además de negociar con el Abuelo de Tenten para un contrato exclusivo con _El Panda que Ríe…_ el nombre le seguía pareciendo genial. Ahora cargaba un caja lleva de Kunais, mientras que uno de sus clones llevaba la otra, al cortar camino por el parque, se toparon con cierta Hyuga con la mirada perdida. Hinata estaba sentada en una banca, acaba de terminar de entrenar con su padre y Neji, por lo que estaba en un muy mal estado, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos no podía ni siquiera acercar se al nivel de Neji. Estaba tan agotada que ni siquiera noto a Naruto que estaba sentado alado de ella.

-Dato curioso numero #783 si le das sake a un cerdo que sabe ninjutsu, probablemente termines persiguiendo por varias horas antes de poder atraparlo

-¿Eeehhh? – Hinata estaba tratando de analizar lo que acababa de escuchar… en primera porque le daría sake a un cerdo y además como le enseñaría ninjutsu a un cerdo… - ¡EEEEEEHHHH! ¿Naruto-kun?

-En mismo e inigualable, a menos de que sea uno de mi clones, que son iguales entonces si soy igualable pero nada como el original, como sea Hola Hinata-chan

-Naruto-kun

-Hinata-chan

-Naruto-kun

-Hinata-chan… okey eso fue raro… aunque es más raro, las locas ganas que me dieron de vestirme de verde, bueno y porque esa cara de depresión

-No… no es nada

-Vamos Hinata somos amigos puedes contarme lo que sea… espera voy por algo de tomar – Naruto compro dos bebidas frías en una máquina expendedora cercana – y bien ¿qué hay de nuevo con los honorables Hyugas?

-Nada… estoy entrenado con mi padre y Neji

-Eso es bueno

-Pero soy débil y no puedo seguir el ritmo

-Eso es malo…

-Lo sé, solo los estoy retra…

-Eso no boba, me refiero a que creas que eres débil, no eres débil solo que Neji es un genio, y si estuvo entrenando con Hiashi…sama, seguramente fue en las artes secretas de la rama principal

-Naruto, tú…

-Yo le voy a patear el trasero Neji, no te preocupes por eso

-Neji es el genin más fuerte de la aldea…

-Pero yo soy el ninja más genial de mundo, además he tenido el mejor entrenamiento del mundo, he estado peleando con sapos gigantes, persiguiendo a cerdos ebrios y evitando lo golpes de una mujer mayor con problemas de apuestas

-Eso suena… genial Naruto-kun

-Vaya es la primera vez que sonríes

-Eeeeepp… - Hinata se sonrojo estando apunto de desmayarse

-Hehehehehehehe… alguna vez te han dicho lo linda que te ves cuando te sonrojas – y puumm Hinata cayo inconsciente - hehehehe extrañaba mucho hacer eso

 **20 minutos después**

-Buenos días bella durmiente, dormiste tres días seguidos – Hinata se encontraba recostada sobre la piernas de Naruto, el tiempo que estuvo esperando a que Hinata despertará envió a sus clones a dejar lo Kunais

-¿Qué?

-Hahahahahaha… fue una broma dormiste como 20 minutos

-Naruto-kun es muy cruel – la cara de Hinata de molestia atravesó el pecho de rubio como una flecha

-Diabetes – Naruto no podía con tanta dulzura

-¿Naruto-kun? – Hinata inclino ligeramente su cabeza a un lado

-Nada, olvídalo Hinata… solo que no me dijiste porque estas tan deprimida

-No es nada

-Vamos puedes decirme lo que sea

-Mi padre está por comprometerme

-Vaya, eso suena complicado

-Todo fue porque no fui lo suficientemente fuerte, si le hubiera ganado a Neji, y me hubiera convertido en chunin, me pude haber librado del compromiso

-Entonces fue mi culpa… lo siento ese día cuando detuve tu pelea no lo sabía… yo realmente lo siento

-No es tu culpa Naruto-kun si yo hubiera sido mas fuerte… quizás

-Y… ¿Quién es el afortunado que tendrá el placer de casarse con esta bella dama?

-No lo sé… mi padre menciono algo, pero no estoy segura de que eso sea posible

-¿Por qué?

-Dijo que me tendría que casar con el hijo del cuarto Hokage

-pppuuuuuufff… ¡¿Qué él hizo que?! – Naruto abrió lentamente su lata de soda le dio un sorbo y después lo escupió por el shock

-¿Lo conoces Naruto-kun?

-Sí, algo así – _"soy yo"_ _ **"hahahahahaha sabia ese Hyuga no iba a dejar pasar un oportunidad así"**_ _"¿de qué hablas?"_ _ **"piénsalo cuando se sepa quien eres, además de todo el potencial de tus habilidades, serás uno de los principales candidatos a ser Hokage, por lo que todos lo que estén relacionados a ti tendrán un 'status' bastante importante"**_ _"ese maldito Hiashi utilizar a mi linda Hinata –chan para algo así"_ _ **"aunque no es como que te puedas quejar Hiashi lo manejo muy bien tendrá un acuerdo matrimonial con un futuro Hokage, además de que hace feliz a su hija, además de que la motiva a ser mejor, y sabiendo tú no te ibas a negar a casarte con ella … eso es una gran manejo de la información privilegiada que obtuvo cuando se enteró de ti, en mi opinión eso es un muestra de una gran intriga política"**_ _"maldición… bueno de momento le concederé esta victoria a Hiashi solo espero que Inochi no planeé lo mismo"_ _ **"yo no estaría tan segura"**_ _"Satsuki me va a matar"_ _ **"seguramente"**_ – es complicado

-¿Crees que me podrías decir como es?

-Déjame pensar – _"oye ¿crees que debería decirle?"_ _ **"de momento no creo que sea buena idea… además de que quiero ver su cara de sorpresa cuando se entere"**_ _"tienes razón… supongo que solo le daré una pista"_ – él es un extremadamente sexy rubio de ojos azules, él es un gran persona te caerá bien estoy seguro

-¿Rubio de ojos azules? ¿Me pregunto quién podrá ser? – _**"sabes a veces me pregunto ¿si la gente de esta aldea es realmente tan despistada o solo es muy idiota? sin tener en cuenta a la cereza, nadie más ha descubierto quien eres, y por el amor de dios eres igual a tu padre"**_ _"si tienes razón, a veces eso también me preocupa a mi"_

-No te preocupes por eso, estoy segura que estará bien futura señora Hinata Namikaze– Naruto se retiró con una sonrisa nerviosa, si seguía ahí probablemente terminé diciendo algo idiota

-Yo quería ser Hinata Uzumaki – Fue lo último que dijo la pequeña Hyuga antes de ir a casa

 **En la tarde, cerca del atardecer**

Ahora se dirigía al hospital de Konoha para revisar los progresos de Lee, además de que robaría su historial médico para llevárselo a la Abuela Tsunade, y lo examine.

Caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del hospital hasta donde debería estar Lee…

-¡Hola Lee como estas! – saludo felizmente al entrar a la habitación… solo que las cosas están un poco tensas Gaara estaba ahí… Ino, Shikamaru y Sakura también – Hola chicos… ¡Hermanito ¿Qué hay de nuevo?! – Lee por cierto estaba durmiendo… se podían escuchar sus ronquidos en todo el piso de Hospital

-¡Naruto! – los tres gritaron de felicidad al verme

-Ese soy yo… ¿Qué está pasando aquí? No me digan que… ustedes iban a organizar una fiesta y no me invitaron – Naruto saco su lado dramático – yo crei que era parte de grupo pero ya veo que solo me voy unos días y se olvidan de mi

-Aniki… necesito su sangre… ¡madre la exige! – Gaara tenía su mejor cara psicópata señalando a Lee

-Mmmmmmmm... Sangre ¿acaso eres un vampiro hermanito? Bueno mientras que no brilles en el sol lo puedo soportar

-Naruto – Sakura veía nerviosa a Naruto, antes el le había dicho que Gaara era muy fuerte y muy inestable

-¿Qué pasa Sakura? Es que acaso me extrañaste tanto que no sabes que decir – la cálida sonrisa del rubio tranquilizo a la pelirrosa

-Aniki… si no puedo obtener su sangre… madre quiere que tome la de ellos – la arena Gaara se estab empezando a alterar

-Hermanito… no puedes ir tomando la sangre de la gente – Naruto hizo un gesto de desagrado - es poco higiénico nunca sabes donde estuvo o que ha comido… así que mejor toma come un chocolate, estoy seguro que sabe mucho mejor que la sangre, y arma este cubo rubik… vigila la entrada… voy robarme los registros de Lee – Naruto le había metido una baara de chocolate a Gaara en la boca y le había puesto el cubo en sus mano y lo estaba empujando fuera de la habitación

-Aniki yo no quiero, madre… – Gaara se estaba quejando

-Nada de peros, cuando termines de armar el cubo hablamos, ahora vigila

-Yo… bien aniki – Gaara se resignó a quedarse vigilando afuera mientras comía chocolate, y observaba el cubo pensando cómo resolverlo

-¡Naruto-kun! Que bien que llegaste ese sujeto me da miedo… dijo que nos iba a matar… - Ino abrazaba y besaba a Naruto

-Que bien que llegaste, no tenía idea de cómo íbamos a salir de esa situación en una pieza – Shikamaru que había sido arrastrado hasta ahí por Ino, se veía más calmado

-Gaara es un buen chico… un poco extravagante pero bueno… solo es un poco incomprendido – Naruto sabía lo que Gaara había pasado por eso lo defendía tanto

-¡Estás loco! Ese chico esta demente – Ino no estaba de acuerdo con él

-Ino… Gaara es como yo una buena persona atrapada en un mundo de malas personas… solo que él siempre ha estado solo – Naruto solo pensaba en todo lo que su otro yo había vivido

-Naruto… dime ¿para que quieres los registros de Lee? – Sakura le pregunto a Naruto que se encontraba roba todos los registros de Lee

-La encontré… la persona que puede curar a Lee – Naruto sonreía de oreja a oreja

-¡¿Enserio?! – los tres estaban sorprendidos de que Naruto hubiera hecho algo así

-Sí, pero aun es un secreto no le digan nada a Lee, en estos momentos estamos investigando como curar a Lee, para eso me estoy llevando sus registros para poder analizarlos

-Eso es fantástico – Sakura estab muy feliz por Lee, a pesar de todo ella creía que Lee era un gran ninja

Knock-knock

-Aniki ya resolví el cubo – Gaara entro con el cubo resulto y rastros de chocolate en la cara

-¡¿Enserio? Eso es increíble Gaara! Pero que más se podría esperar de mi hermanito… yo llevo dos semanas intentando resolverlo y no había conseguido nada – el rubio acaricio la cabeza de Gaara, que sonrió ante el gesto – te has ganado que te invite a comer además ya tengo lo que necesito… normalmente diría que ramen pero no se tengo antojo de carne… mmmmmmmmm aún tengo lo que me quedo de las apuestas… ¡bien vamos por Barbacoa yo invito! – ese momento se formó un circulo en piso y una figurara empezó a emerger

-¿Alguien dijo Barbacoa? – Chouji se había sido invocado cuando Naruto dijo Barbacoa

-Yo ¿quieres venir? – Naruto a pesar de estar sorprendido por la entrada de Chouji lo invito

-¡Oh dios sí! – Chouji jamás rechazaría comida gratis

-¿Bueno vienen? – Naruto volteo a ver a lo demás

-Sí, yo voy Naruto-kun y Shikamaru también – Ino de nuevo estaba arrastrando a Shikamaru con ella

 _-Oye ¿estas segura? ese chico también estará_ – Shikamaru le susurró a Ino

- _También va ir Naruto así que todo estará bien_ – le contesto Ino

-Bien, yo también voy Naruto por cierto ¿sabes cómo esta Sasuke? – Sakura no había sabido nada de ninguno de sus dos compañeros hasta ese día

-Sí, pase a verlo antes de venir a la aldea… mmmmmmm no puede hablar con él, estaba agotado por el entrenamiento y no creo que se recupere pronto. Pero está bien

-¿Naruto? – Lee se había despertado

-¡Lee! vamos por Barbacoa ¿vienes?

-Si, a la comida del hospital le falta juventud – fue la respuesta del pelinegro

 **Con Kankuro y Temari**

Ambos hermanos recorrían el pueblo a toda velocidad, buscando a Gaara. El pelirrojo había escapado de su vigilancia y ahora no sabían que podría estar haciendo… si Gaara arruinaba el plan por su sed de sangre estarían en problemas… ambos estaba preocupados no sabían lo que Gaara podría llegar hacer.

Vieron al rubio… caminado tranquilamente hacia la salida de la aldea

-¡Hey! ¡Tú! – ambos hermanos hablaron unísono

-¿Quién yo? – Naruto les contesto

-Si, tú – los hermanos estaban un poco molesto por que le rubio lo estaba molestando

-¿Seguros que yo? – y Naruto seguía siendo Naruto

-Si

-¿No me estarán confundiendo con otro extremadamente ardiente y sexy rubio de ojos azules?

-Ya déjate de bromas y dinos ¿dónde está Gaara?

-¿Mi hermanito?

-Él es nuestro hermano no el tuyo

-Así entonces ¿Por qué a mí sí me respeta?

-Te tiene miedo

-Corrección, yo soy el que no le tengo miedo, por eso se porta bien conmigo, además yo solo soy un clon, ahora tengo que llevar esto a otro lado – el clon llevaba lo registros de Lee - Gaara y el original está en la Barbacoa en la calle principal

Ambos dejaron al clon en paz, y se dirigieron así la Barbacoa. Donde encontraron a Gaara rodeado de los amigos de Naruto que se fueron uniendo al grupo Naruto... Sakura, el equipo 8, el equipo 10, el equipo Konohamaru, Karin, Anko, Ayame los senseis de los equipos, Tente y Lee, incluso el equipo de Kiri estaba presente, todos comían cortesía de la ganancias de Naruto en los casinos… Gaara estaba confundido nunca se había sentido aceptado en su aldea y ahora ahí estaba formando parte de ese excéntrico grupo de ninjas de Konoha… todo parecía perfecto… excepto para el rubio que se estaba muriendo de miedo por que 5 estaban reunidas en un solo lugar (Satsuki seguía noqueada en la montañas junto a Kakashi)… nunca habían estado tantas juntas y todas le lanzaban miradas de desprecio al rubio de vez en cuando. Naruto era el macho más macho por tener a todo su Harem en el mismo lugar o un idiota gigantesco por tener a todo su Harem en el mismo lugar.

-Hey chicos vengan aún hay mucha comida – Naruto invito a sentarse a los hermanos de la Arena que estaban muy confundidos, al final terminaron sentándose entre Shikamaru y Kiba

-Oye ¿qué demonios está pasando? - Temari le pregunto a Shikamaru que estaba al lado de ella

-No lo sé en un momento estábamos a punto de pelear con Gaara en el Hospital, entonces llego Naruto, y de alguna forma terminamos aquí

-Y ¿estás de acuerdo con todo esto?

-No realmente, pero de momento solo me dejo llevar – Temari estaba planeando como sacar a Gaara de ahí, cuando se dio cuenta de que Kankuro ya estaba en un intensa conversación con Kiba acerca del maquillaje de Guerra.

-Temari-san los tres son hermanos ¿cierto? Dime ¿Qué se siente tener dos hermanos menores? – Ino que estaba a otro lado de Shikamaru empezó a hablar con Temari

-Molesto, son unos idiotas… no hacen nada más que causarme problemas

-Te entiendo… yo tengo a este par de tontos, aunque no son mis hermanos lo conozco de toda la vida y son lo más cercano que tengo a un hermano… aaaaaahhhh yo siempre quise una hermanita, hubiera sido fantástico le pude haber enseñado todo que sé, pero a cambio tengo a estos dos brutos sin nada de delicadeza

-Yo también siempre quise una hermanita, hacer misiones con estos cavernícolas es lo peor del mundo

-¿Oigan saben que estoy aquí verdad? – Shikamaru quedó atrapado en medio de la conversación

-Si - ambas la contestaron con una risa

-Rubias problemáticas

Los hermanos de la arena se quedaron en la fiesta improvisada hasta el final… donde Chouji comio casi lo mismo que el resto de los invitados, y así volaron 20 mil ryos de Naruto

El rubio ahora tenía que implementar una de las mejores técnicas, que le enseño su sensei "la salida dramática", al final cuando todos estaban distraídos iba a huir. O ese era el plan debido a que cierta Hyuga que no aparto la mirada de el en ningún momento del rubio. Lo que causo que fuera emboscado…

-Hola chicas… ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

-¿Naruto-kun a dónde vas? – Sakura le cerró el paso a Naruto junto a Ino

-Yo… bueno yo tengo que regresar… a entrenar… si eso tengo que regresar a entrenar le dije a mi maestro que no tardaría mucho

-Naruto-kun no tendrías pensado escapar de nosotras ¿verdad? – Ayame y Hinata estaba en la retaguardia

-¿Yo? No… como pueden creer eso… yo solo tengo que regresar

-Yo creo que tu maestro te puede esperar un poco más ¿Por qué no vamos a divertirnos un poco más? – Anko lo había atrapado

-Mami… - _**"hehehehehe y agradece que la Uchiha no esté presente, si no ya hubiera cortado al pequeño Naruto"**_ Kurumi se reía de la desgracia de rubio

 **Al día siguiente**

 **En la biblioteca secreta de los Uzumakis**

Nuestro pobre héroe llego en pésimo estado, estaba semidesnudo, con la ropa rasgada y cara de que estaba a punto de morir…

-¿Naruto que te paso? – Shizune fue la primera en ir a ver a su nuevo hermanito

-Nee-chan las chicas son aterradoras – fue lo único que dijo el rubio – trataron de vio… hacerme cosas… cosas malas con un pepino gigante, un salami y un cactus no se para que querían el cactus fue aterrador nee-chan… prefiero no hablar de eso…

Después de ese día Naruto le empezó a tener pánico a los cactus

* * *

 **Dos días antes de las finales**

 **En algún pueblo del país de los ríos**

Naruto vagaba sin rumbo, esa mañana jugando con Jiraya habían destruido la última botella del Sake especial de Tsunade, así que hicieron todo lo que se podría esperar de dos de los ninjas más fuertes del mundo además de unos caballeros, salieron corriendo evadiendo sus responsabilidades para no ser asesinados por Tsunade, y mientras huían se llevaron a Shizune con ello para que no cayera en el fuego cruzado. Al final Naruto hizo lo que se podría esperar de él traiciono a Jiraya y se lo entrego a Tsunade. Si, Naruto ardería en el infierno pero hoy no era ese día.

Ahora solo iba esperar a que Tsunade terminara con él, antes de regresar. Por lo pronto había encontrado un pueblito y decidió dar una vuelta para ver que encontraba. El pueblo no era muy grande así que no había mucho que mirar, para su desgracia no había un puesto de ramen, por lo que decidió solo comer unos dangos y algo de té.

Se encontraba solo en el pequeño local, sentado junto al ventilador. Cuando un escuadrón completo de ninjas de Iwa entraron. Kurotsuchi había entrado con todo su escuadrón, Naruto que no tenía su transformación puesta, se puso nervioso no quería causarle problemas a la gente del pueblo.

-Hey ya vieron es un ninja de Konoha – uno de los Chunin que iban en el grupo de 6 miro a Naruto

-Tranquilos todos, no causen problemas - Akatsuchi no quería causar problemas en un pueblo inocente

-¿Naruto? – A pesar de no tener el cabello pelirrojo Kurotsuchi reconocio en seguida a Naruto

-Hola – Naruto intento parecer casual

-¿Qué le paso a tu cabello? – Kurotsuchi veía confundido a Naruto

-¿Kurotsuchi lo conoces? – Akatsuchi pregunto a la masa joven de grupo

-Algo así… no conocimos hace unas semanas en un puesto de ramen, él fue el que me dio la información sobre los renegados que estábamos buscando – Kurotsuchi se rascaba la cabeza

-Interesante, gracias por tu ayuda – a pesar de las intenciones pacíficas de Akatsuchi y Kurotsuchi lo demás miembros del equipo quería matar a Naruto por el simple hecho de ser de Konoha

-De nada – Naruto siguió bebiendo su té

-Entonces ¿Por qué el cambio de tu pelo? – Kurotsuchi por alguna razón se había sentado junto a él

-Así es como luce normalmente, el cambio fue para evitar que me siguieran ninjas de mi aldea, digamos que no le hace mucha gracia que vague solo por el mundo

-Entiendo, de momento no queremos problemas, pero mañana si no volvemos a encontrar será en el campo de batalla y no tendremos ninguna piedad

-Me agradan, de preferencia no quisiera tener que pelear contra ustedes, quisiera tener que lastimarlos

-Ha crees que podrías ganar, no seas ególatra – uno de los chunins intento intimidar a Naruto – podría matarte en menos de tres segundos

-Yo necesitaría uno para acabar con los 6 – Naruto mostro los ojos del Kyubii asustando a todos los presentes - yo realmente no quiero pelear o podría destruir toda el pueblo

-Imposible, el nueve colas no puede ser controlado – los ninjas de Iwa se pusieron en guardia todos menos Akatsuchi que sabía que el rubio no pensaba atacar – solo estas fanfarroneando

-Podría ser, pero si fuera lo contrario no vivirías, lo suficiente para saberlo, me voy, me están esperando ya nos encontraremos otro día – Naruto pago y salió del local

-Espera – Kurotsuchi siguió a Naruto – ¿el zorro mato a tus padres cierto?

-Si, pero te lo dije el odio no es algo que me domine, jamás pienso dejar que algo así guie mi camino

-Eres raro, pero me agradas

-¿Tu nombre es Kurotsuchi cierto?

-Si

-¿No te dije mi nombre completo verdad?

-No, y en realidad no me importa, como te dije me agradas aunque seas de Konoha

-Es importante

-Vamos ni que fueras el hijo del relámpago amarillo – _**"¿se lo vas a decir?"**_ _"si"_

-Naruto Namikaze ese es mi nombre

-Asi que realmente eres su hijo

-¿Lo sabias?

-Solo lo sospechaba eres bastante parecido especialmente con ese pelo rubio solo un idiota no se daría cuanta de su relación – _"díselo a los idiotas de mi aldea"_ – pero a decir verdad esperaba que no fuera cierto

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Pues yo tengo antojo de ramen puedes acompañarme o irte es tu decisión

-Iré contigo

* * *

 **Omake**

 **El entrenamiento de Naruto parte 1 Entrenado con Gamabunta**

-Bien empecemos el con entrenamiento, déjame ver que es lo más grande que puedes invocar

-Ok **Jutsu de Invocación** – de una enorme bola de humo salió Gamabunta – Lol invoque al jefe sapo

-Buen trabajo, pero al jefe Sapo no le gusta que lo invoquen sin razón, y menos si no tienes un tributo

-¡Jiraya! ¿Qué demonios está pasando para que me invocaste? – Gamabunta estaba muy enojado por se llamado en medio de su siesta vespertina

-Yo no fui, fue él – Jiraya señalo a Naruto

-Hola

-¿Y tú quién eres?

-¿Yo? Me alegro que preguntes, yo soy el susurro del viento, el pesar de la tierra, la ira del fuego, la sombra del sol, yo soy el señor del todo, el destructor de la nada, yo soy el grandioso invocador de sapos Naruto "el genio" Namikaze – termino con un pose de victoria y fuegos artificiales a su espalda

-¡Jiraya ¿Qué les has hecho a este pobre niño?! ¡A quedado totalmente perturbado!

-Oye ¿a quién le dices perturbado?

-Tranquilo chico. en un momento llamo a servicios infantiles para que vengan a rescatarte

-Tu maldita rana

-¡¿Me has llamado rana?!

 **Tres horas después**

-… Toma eso rana súper desarrollada – Naruto acaba de ganarle a Gambunta en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo

-Hahahahaha lo admito renacuajo eres fuerte, será un honor pelear contigo como lo fue pelear con tu padre – y con eso el gran sapo se disipo

-Bien eres realmente sorprendente lograste derrotar a Gamabunta

-Si ahora dormiré un rato – Naruto cayó al piso inconsciente

-Es hora de mi venganza – Jiraya se acercó lentamente a su alumno con un plumón, se iba a vengar por lo que le hizo en los baños termales. Pero se topó con que Naruto se había cambiado con un peluche de sí mismo con un mensaje

 _Ero-sennin me adelante al hotel a descansar, nos vemos mañana p.d. este mensaje explotar en 3… 2… 1…_

Una el muñeco exploto causando que su relleno de miel y plumas cubriera a Jiraya

-Ahora si lo mato

 **El entrenamiento de Naruto parte 2 sobreviviendo a Tsunade**

-Bien mocoso quiero la revancha

-De que hablas abuela

-Nuestro combate, la vez pasada no estuvo a la altura de mis expectativas

-¿Y qué es lo que querías? ¿Barrer el piso conmigo?

-Si, básicamente

-Joder esto va a doler

-Bien prepárate será un combate de puro Taijutsu

 **2 horas después**

-Eso fue fantástico hace mucho que nadie me hace esforzarme así

-Me muero –El pobre rubio estaba golpeado en el piso Tsunade por algo era delo ninjas con el Taijutsu más fuerte de todos

-Fue divertido deberíamos hacer esto un par de veces a la semana

-¡¿Qué?!

-Sera divertido

 **2 Semanas después**

-Nee-chan acércate… quiero que le digas a mis chicas que la amo… puurrgg (X.X)

-¡Naruto nooooo! – Shizune recogía una masa deforme que alguna vez fue Naruto

-Es un exagerado, solo combatir contra Jiraya y yo durante dos días seguidos y ya está así

-Tsunade-sama cualquier otro ya estaría muerto si pasara por eso

-¿Lo crees?

 **El entrenamiento de Naruto parte 3 persiguiendo a TonTon**

-Naruto cuida a Tonton y no dejes que se hacer que al sake de lady Tsunade

-No te preocupes nee-chan, yo lo cuidare tu ve a divertirte

-Hablo enserio si llega al sake lo vas a pasar muy mal

-Si, si, si, tranquila, yo sé lo que hago

-Bueno ten cuidado nos vemos en unas horas

-Claro ahora ¿Dónde estás cerdito? – Naruto empezó a buscar a Tonton - ¡¿Qué demonios?! Ni 10 minutos han pasado y ya destruiste el sake de la abuela… se va a volver loca

-hip… oink… hip

-¿Estas ebrio?

-oink… hip… oink oink…

-¡¿Qué dijiste de mi madre?! ¡Te voy hacer tocino cerdito!

-oink… oink… hip

-¡Ahora si te rajo chuletita! ¡Nadie habla así del ramen! – y de esta forma empezó una loca persecución que se extendería por varias horas

 **4 horas después**

-¡Te tengo, ahora me vas pagar por todo lo que me hiciste pasar la ultimas horas! Prepárate para conocer el verdadero dolor chuleta

-¡Naruto! ¿Qué le haces a mi cerdo?

-¡Abuela Tsunade!

-¡Qué no me digas abuela!

-Tu cerdo es un ebrio mala copa que sabe ninjutsu ¡¿Quién demonios le enseña ninjutsu a un cerdo?!

-Yo lo hice

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Estas locas!

-Más respeto mocoso, le enseñe ninjutsu porque es una mascota ninja especialista en rastreo

-Bromeas ¿verdad?

-No

-Dios… y porque es un ebrio

-Eso es porque…

-Tsunade-sama estando ebria le intento enseñara a bailar a Tonton pero como no lo conseguía lo embriago

-…

-…

-Bien no fue una de mis mejores ideas, pero ya deja de mirarme así

-Ya abuela Tsunade ven dame un abrazo

-¡No soy una niña pequeña!

Por cierto cuando regreso a Konoha procedió a enseñarle ninjutsu a Tora que paso de ser "El Demonio Tora" a "El Gran Rey Demonio Tora" y su captura paso a ser una misión de rango C rosando el rango B, ya que era casi imposible capturarlo si no sabías la técnica secreta de Naruto.

* * *

 **Notas**

 **Bien todos sabemos que esto es relleno, lo siento con mis exámenes me retrase con los capítulos. El próximo capitulo ya retomaremos la historia, lo malo es que apenas tengo dos párrafos escritos y no he avanzado mucho estos días. Ya que finalmente tengo tiempo prometo ponerme a escribir en serio.**

 **No tengo mucho que decir... solo que tanto Mei como Kurotsuchi (que por cierto son dos de los personajes con los mejores diseños en mi opinión) solo sera parejas casuales, por lo que no aparecerán muy seguido**

 **Como siempre gracias por todos su comentarios y hasta la próxima**

 **-Aaron Oasis**


	10. Capitulo 9 El inicio de las finales

**Capitulo 9**

 **Día de las Finales**

 **En la arena**

Satsuki y Sakura ya se encontraban en formadas junto a los demás participantes, solo faltaba cierto rubio Hiperactivo cabeza hueca. Genma era el que se encargaría de los combates, ya que Hayate seguía "muerto", en la gradas Kakashi se encontraba con el resto de los Novatos que no participarían en el examen ademas de sus Maestros, Anko fue asignada a proteger a los miembros mas importantes del país de Fuego. Hinata se encontraba con su padre y Hanabi en un palco vip. Naruto y sus acompañantes aun no llegaban. El Hokage se encontraba en su palco con Tenzo y Neko como escoltas Ademas del Kazekage y La nueva Mizukage con sus respectivas escoltas.

-Bien por ciertas razones, yo seré el juez durante los encuentros mi nombre en Genma Shiranui, las reglas son las mismas que las preliminares… falta uno, si no llega en los próximos 5 minutos Naruto Uzumaki será descalificado

-Ese cobarde, seguramente se arrepintió y ahora esta escondido por la vergüenza. Esta claro su destino no es mas que ser una basura – Neji se estaba burlando del rubio, estaba seguro de que ganaría, después de todo el idiota de su tío le había dado las armas para ser el Hyuga mas fuerte de todos lo tiempos… y con eso conseguiría su venganza sobre la rama principal de su clan. Sakura y Satsuki estaban utilizando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no romperle la cara

 **En el palco de los Kages**

-Hokage-dono si no me equivoco el genin que falta es el chico Uzumaki ¿correcto? – Mei Terumi una mujer a los finales de sus 20's de cabello rojizo con un figura envidiable

-Eso es correcto Lady Terumi, he oído que Naruto tiene muy buenas relaciones con los miembros de su equipo

-Sí, Haku y Zabuza hablan muy bien de el y tengo curiosidad de verlo en acción… ademas de que según Zabuza es un sexy rubio de 1.80 con ojos azules, six-pack y unos brazos musculosos

-Hahahahahahaha… supongo que fue Naruto, él que le dijo que dijera eso, espero que no quede muy decepcionada al verlo

-Solo espero que llegue a tiempo no quiero perder la oportunidad de verlo en combate

 **En la gradas**

-¡Kakashi mi eterno rival! veo que tu alumno heredo tu habilidad de llegar tarde a todo, solo espero de que sea rival para Neji

-Lo siento, dijiste algo

-Como te odio con tu actitud cool

-No te preocupes, por Naruto seguramente llegara a tiempo

-Kakashi, tu alumno es fuerte, pero podrá ganarle a Neji para mucho es el favorito a ganar el torneo

-Seguramente ganara, además Gai yo gane la apuesta todos mis genin llagaron a las finales…

-¡Aaaaaaaaahhhh! ¡Es cierto! ¡Bien Kakashi doble o nada! Si Neji gana la apuesta anterior se cancela

-Bien pero si Naruto Gana yo nunca volveré a ser tu rival

-¡Aaaaaaaahhh! – un agudo grito resonó por todo el estadio

 **En la arena**

-Bien el chico Uzumaki tiene una minuto mas para llegar sino será descalificado el resto de los participantes diríjanse a la zona de observación…

-Vamos Naruto ¿dónde estás? – Sakura estaba nerviosa no quería que Naruto fuera descalificado

-Relájate Sakura el llegar y seguramente hará otra de sus ridículas presentaciones – Satsuki caminaba desinteresadamente hacia la zona de observación

-30 segundos

Ffffuuuuuuiiiiii… ¡plaf!

Un enorme objeto había caído en medio de la arena, levantando una enorme nube de polvo. Cuando el polvo empezó a asentarse, se empezó a distinguir un figura… lo primero visible era un enorme Sapo amarillo del tamaño de una camioneta y sobre de el estaba el rubio con su nueva ropa de combate… unas sandalias ninja negras con un pantalón naranja, ahora llevaba una playera de manga corta negra con la espiral de los Uzumakis en el pecho ademas de un abrigo blanco sin magas con flamas anaranjadas que legaba a la rodillas y unos guantes de batalla negros que le cubrían los antebrazos… y un collar con una piedra verde azulada… su espectacular nuevo atuendo dejo fascinadas a todo su club de fans ademas de muchas otras chicas presentes que inmediatamente empezaron a sacar fotos de rubio… que por cierto traía a Gamakichi en su cabeza.

-Hola, espero no haber llegado tarde

-12 segundos más tarde y te hubiera descalificado, tienes suerte eres el último en llegar

-Genial – se bajo del sapo que lo trajo y lo acaricio – gracias por traerme Gamashi… espera Kakashi llego antes que ¿yo?

-Si llego a tiempo

-Oh maldición el día que tanto había temido finalmente ha llegado… ¡corran por sus vida es el apocalipsis! – Naruto empezó a correr en círculos gritando por su vida, hasta que la sandalia de Sakura lo golpeo

-Lo siento, ya pueden continuar – Sakura había ido a golpear a Naruto para que se comportara

-Eeehh… ¿Gracias?

-De nada

-Bueno Naruto me voy, hace mucho que no me convocaban, fue bueno volver a salir, suerte Naruto – Gamashi se despidió de Naruto

-Gracias Gamashi

 **En el palco de los Kages**

-Hooo… así que este es el famoso Naruto Uzumaki… no mide uno 1.80 pero tampoco esta tan mal para su edad – la quinta Mizukage se relamía los labios mientras observaba la entrada del rubio

-Ese sapo era una invocación… es sorprendente que un niño tan joven pueda convocar a algo tan grande – el Kazekage observaba a rubio, con mucha atención desde su ultima batalla Orochimaru la había tomado un gran interés a Naruto

-Bien creo que es momento de iniciar con los combates… ¡Atención! Sean todos bienvenidos a los exámenes chunin, hoy tendremos los combates finales, estos 12 participantes han dado lo mejor de si para llegar hasta aquí. Y ahora es momento de comenzar – el Hokage daba el discurso de inauguración de la fase final de los exámenes Chunin

 **En la arena**

-Bien ya escucharon a Hokage, ya saben las reglas ¿Listos? ¡Empiecen!

-No sabes como deseaba que llegara este momento… ¡Prepárate para enfrentar a tu destino!

-¡Alto! Dame un segundo – Naruto detuvo en combate mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo trasero – aquí esta – Naruto había sacado un libro el nuevo _"Icha Icha Casino Royal"_ (Kakashi casi se mete a la arena cuando vio lo que tenía Naruto) y lo estaba empezando a leer – ahora si empieza

-¡Tu maldita basura! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a ignorarme en nuestra pelea?! – Neji se lanzo con todo impulsado por la furia, el realmente odiaba a Naruto…

 **En el palco vip**

Hiashi observaba a muy atento el combate entre Naruto y Neji…

-Hanabi quiero que observes muy detenidamente este combate, tu también Hinata. Neji tiene el Byakugan más poderoso, que se ha visto en generaciones, además de un talento nato sin igual. Si las leyes del clan fueran diferente él seguramente seria la siguiente cabeza del clan… por eso decidí entrenarlo en las técnicas secretas mas poderosas del clan, él se dirige a convertirse en el Hyuga mas fuerte de todos los tiempos – ambas chicas veían como Neji corría hacia Naruto - y aun así no tiene ninguna posibilidad de ganar este encuentro - cuando estaba a punto de golpear a Naruto este lo esquivo girando y con en mismo movimiento le dio una pata giratoria directo a sus costillas que lo lanzo un par de metros así un costado. Todo mientras que Naruto no despegaba la vista de su libro – este chico es especial, seguramente será Hokage un día

Hinata estaba asombrada de como su padre alaba a Naruto, y de como estaba seguro de que Naruto ganaría

 **En la arena**

Naruto seguía leyendo tranquilamente, mientras que evitaba los ataques de Neji, que cada vez se volvían mas desesperados a causa de la frustración y la ira, porque el rubio se estaba burlando de él.

-Ya me aburrí, poderoso señor del destino, creí que me harías pagar por burlarme de tu destino, pero al parecer ya admitiste que tu destino es mas que ser un esclavo de la rama principal de tu clan, eres patético – Naruto le estaba mostrando la misma sonrisa de superioridad que Neji siempre había tenido con Lee

-¡Tú ¿cómo te atreves a decir eso? te voy a matar! – Neji se lanzo sobre Naruto pero este lo volvía esquivar mientras le daba un rodillazo en estomago

-¿Que acaso eso te dolió? Dime que se siente saber lo que vas a ser toda tu vida, no ser más que aquel que le limpiara el trasero a rama principal – la ira de Neji estaba en un punto que jamás había imaginado, todos los músculos de su cuerpo temblaban, todo su cuerpo imploraba la muerte de Naruto

-Cállate

-No te escucho… acaso es que vas a llorar - Naruto seguía llevando a Neji al limite si despegar sus ojos de su libro, mientras sonreía

-¡Te dije que te callaras! – Neji estaba vuelto loco, pero cada vez que atacaba era presa de los contragolpes de Naruto, todos en la arena eran testigos de como el genin mas fuerte de la aldea, era humillado

-Yo solo te digo cual es tu destino… tú destino del cual no puedes escapar… el destino que se te fue marcado desde antes que nacieras y que ahora esta marcado en tu frente… es el de ser un patético sirviente que vivirá por siempre con la cabeza baja...

-¡Cállate! Ese no es mi destino, yo seré el Hyuga mas fuerte de toda la historia – Neji ya no pensaba, solo atacaba

-Y dime ¿Por qué te estoy humillando sin ni siquiera esforzarme? ¿Acaso este es el poder del Hyuga mas fuerte? Vaya destino más de mierda – Naruto se seguía riendo

-¡Te asesinare! ¡ Nadie se burla de mi destino! – Neji rojo de la ira

-Solo una pregunta ¿Cuál es tu destino ser un esclavo de tu propio destino o el destino que quieres para ti mismo? – Naruto reía mientras esquiva ataque tras ataque

-Mi destino es ser el más fuerte – Neji le contesto sin dudar

-¿Y ese es destino que tú quieres o es el que la vida tiene para ti?- Naruto cero su libro y por primera vez vio a Neji a los ojos

-¡Suficiente! ¡Te asesinare! sabes lo que tengo en mi frente ¿no? Te diré para que sirve: el sello del ave enjaulada solo es una herramienta para controlar a la rama secundaria del clan para poder tortúralos, para demostrar la superioridad de la rama principal, mi padre fue obligado por ese sello a convertirse en facticio para proteger a la rama principal. Todo es culpa de Hinata si no fuera tan débil jamás hubiera sido secuestrada, no hubieran tenido que rescatarla lo que llevo al sacrificio de mi padre por la culpa de esa inútil. Pero es algo que tu jamás entenderás porque tu destino jamás a sido marcado por un sello porque jamás has visto como tu padres se sacrifican por proteger a alguien que jamás te lo agradecerá ahora comprueba la fuerza de mi destino. **¡Ocho trigramas sesenta y cuatro palmas!**

 **-2 palmas**

 **-4 palmas**

 **-8 palmas**

 **-16 palmas**

 **-32 palmas**

 **-64 palmas –** Neji había completado su ataque si que el rubio se defendiera – se acabo te lo dije tu destino era perder ante mi

-Hahahahahahahaha… eso dolió más que los senbons de Haku

-Imposible no debería poder moverte – Neji veia impactado como Naruto se levantaba poco a poco

-Hahahahahahahahahahahaha… dios realmente eres un gran bebé llorón, todo tu odio por algo tan estúpido

-¡Tu maldito ¿Cómo te atreves a reírte?!

-Ya deja de llorar Neji Hyuga – el rubio se estaba levantando - ¿Dime que sabes del 10 de Octubre de hace 13 años? – Naruto cuando se paro se empezó a quitar la ropa (para regocijo de sus chicas)

-Fue el ataque del zorro de las nueve colas

-Correcto, ahora dime ¿tienes idea de la cantidad de huérfanos que dejo ese día?

-…

-A decir verdad yo tampoco pero cientos de personas perdieron a alguien ese día… yo me incluyo entre ellos, ese día mis padres decidieron dar su vida por la aldea, ellos no solo dieron sus vidas la aldea sino que también dieron la mía – Naruto empezó a concentrar chakra en su abdomen – también ofrecieron mi vida – el sello del zorro se hizo visible – ellos me ofrecieron para ser el portador del zorro de la nueve colas, ¿Dime podrías vivir con el ser que mato a tus padres dentro de ti? – _"Hey Kurumi sabes que te amo, esto solo es para darle mas dramatismo"_ _ **"si ese Hyuga necesita una lección de humildad"**_

-… - Neji estaba boquiabierto, no sabia que decir

-Mi madre no tenia ni una hora de que acababa de dar a luz cuando ya estaba peleando contra el Zorro, mi padre fue el decidió que yo seria el adecuado para proteger a la aldea… mi padre y mi madre fueron atravesados por el zorro mientras que el cuarto daba su vida para sellar ¿sabes lo que obtuve a cambio del sacrifico de mis padres y el mío?

-…

-El odio de toda la jodida aldea, que decidió que todo lo que paso esa noche fue mi culpa y que yo tenia que cargar con la responsabilidad y yo seria el que sufriría las consecuencias de lo que paso esa noche…yo tenia media hora de nacido en ese entonces no tenia control de nada de lo que pasaba pero aun así no les importo. Los idiotas que mis padres decidieron proteger me han odiado, depreciado incluso me han querido asesinar, los gilipollas creen que si yo muero, vengaran a todos sus los muertos, pero en realidad solo liberaran al zorro. ¿Dime podrías cargar con todo ese odio sobre tus hombros sin volverte loco?

-No

-Además podría decirte que la santa y maltratada rama secundaria de tu clan me han golpeado por puro placer, disfrutando el ver como me desangraba… dime ¿acaso crees que todas la persona son buenas? He vivido toda mi vida con el odio de la aldea sobre mí, alimentando mis deseos, forzándome a ser más fuerte...

-…

-¿Pero sabes que es lo peor de todo? La soledad estar solo ser ignorado es mucho peor que el odio...

-…

-Y a pesar de todo ese odio sin sentido en mi contra, no le guardo ningún rencor a nadie, y aquí me tienes como un idiota intentando ser uno de ellos, esforzando por ser aceptado, cuando tuve la oportunidad de simplemente destruidlo todo y largarme de aquí. Neji tu solo eres un cobarde, que no tiene el valor para intentar ser algo mas… que vive bajo la patética escusa del destino… Neji mientras que sigas atado por tu idea del destino jamás te libraras de él…

-…

-¿Qué pasa Neji? ¿Te diste cuenta que no eres el único pobre diablo que tiene problemas? – El rubio se vestía de nuevo - es hora de acabar con esto – el rubio empezó a crear una esfera de chakra en su mano – **Rasengan**

 **-Kaiten**

 **En palco de los Kages**

Hiruzen Sarutobi estaba deprimido, el sabia que toda la culpa de las desgracias en la vida de Naruto fueron su culpa… su poco interés por Naruto, el sabia que pudo haber hecho mucho mas por Naruto, de lo que actualmente había hecho. El pudo decirle quienes eran su padres para darle esperanza… el pudo haber puesto bajo el cuidado de Kakashi o Jiraya para protegerlo… el pudo ocultarlo del mundo para evitar que fuera el chivo expiatorio de la aldea… pudo haber hecho muchas cosas pero se fue por el camino fácil… dejo a Naruto a su suerte. A pesar de que lo consideraba un nieto jamás hizo nada por el solo lo dejo sobrevivir por su cuenta, lo abandono, quizás el inconscientemente también lo despreciaba por la muerte de su esposa…

-Vaya Sarutobi-dono me sorprende de que tengas a un ninja tan leal en la aldea, después de todo eso y que tenga un amor tan grande aun por su aldea es increíble – _"Kukukukukuku… es una lástima es chico pudo ser mucho más útil que Gaara, cuanto talento desperdiciado en esta aldea"_

-Debes cuidar bien a ese chico Hokage-dono porque me dan muchas ganas de robármelo… - la Mizukage se relamía los labios en pensar en llevarse a un ninja ten prometedor a su aldea

 **En las gradas**

Todos lo presente que no sabían la verdad estaban muy impactados por la revelación de Naruto. Ninguno sabia que decir… ademas de que Kakashi estaba concentrado leyendo (Gamakichi le había ido a dejar una copia del nuevo Icha Icha antes de desaparecer) así que estaba perdido en su propio mundo.

-Naruto siempre será Naruto… no lo piensen demasiado y no quiere ser diferente solo quiere ser uno mas de la aldea – fue lo único que dijo el peliblanco

-¡La juventud de Naruto es increíble, después de tantas cosas y seguir adelante sin rendirse, lo hace realmente increíble, sus llamas de la juventud arden como el mismo sol! – Lee estaba extasiado por la voluntad de Naruto

-Claro que si mi Naruto-kun es el ninja más asombroso del mundo – Ino animaba a Naruto

 **En la zona de observación**

-Por sus caras puedo deducir que yo y Shino éramos los únicos que no sabíamos lo del Kyubii– Shikamaru veia las expresiones serias del resto de los participantes – esto será muy problemático

-Naruto es Naruto solo eso – Satsuki deseaba poder acabar con toda la aldea por dañar a su Naruto-kun

 **En la arena**

Naruto cargo a toda velocidad con el Rasengan en su mano sin embargo Neji alcanzo a utilizar el Kaiten… ahora ambas técnicas chocaban a sin tener un claro ganador… al chakra del Rasengan se disperso obligando a Naruto a retirarse h dejando a Neji muy cansado por el esfuerzo

-Nada mal Hyuga, pocos pueden aguantar esa técnica con tan pocos daños – Naruto se preparaba para el siguiente ataque

-Eso esto lo que tienes si esa es tu ataque mas poderoso jamás podrás contra mi – Neji despejo su mente se dio

-No te preocupes tengo algo digno de ti **¡Odaba Rasengan!** – su mano Naruto empezó a formar un Rasengan de al menos un metro de diámetro, y expandiéndose. Neji solo sonrió sabia que no había forma de que lograra detener ese ataque

 **-Kaiten –** al igual que la vez pasada ambas técnicas chocaron con una gran furia sin embargo las inhumanas cantidades de chakra del Rasengan gigante de Naruto, rompieron las defensas de Neji causando una gran explosión de polvo y viento… el polvo cubría la arena. Sin embargo con un movimiento Naruto disperso el polvo rápidamente. Para dejar ver un gran cráter donde se encontraba Neji en el suelo completamente vencido. Neji veia el cielo pensando que era la libertad… ¿Cómo sabia que era realmente libre? Era realmente un ave enjaulada por el clan o el había sido el que se había encerado a si mismo… en su propio destino. Neji estaba agotado cuando vio una mano sobre de el…

-Hey levántate ¿o piensas seguir dejando que tu destino marque quien eres?

-No yo voy a seguir pelando acaso crees que un ataque tan débil podría conmigo

-Entonces levántate Neji Hyuga demuéstrame de lo que eres capaz – Neji a base de puro coraje y amor propio se levanto

-Prepárate pare enfrentar a tu destino Uzumaki – Neji le sonrió pero no era una sonrisa arrogante, sonreía porque realmente disfrutaba el combate

-Ven quiero ver que puede hacer el prodigio de los Hyugas – Naruto ataco con el Rasengan gigante ambas técnicas colisionaron causando una gran explosión, cuando el humo se disperso dejo a la vista a ambos participantes de pie, sin embargo el Hyuga estaba muy cansado, ya que el ataque de rubio fue superior, y se desplomo presa del sobresfuerzo

-El Ganador es Naruto Uzumaki – Genma anuncio al primer ganador de las finales

-¡Wooooo! – Naruto empezó a festejar y después se acerco a Neji a quien le dio la mano – entonces Neji ¿Qué destino eliges?

-Acaso importa

-Hahahahahaha… eso creí

 **En el palco de los Kages**

-Sarutobi-dono ¿Esa fue la técnica del cuarto Hokage?

-Si eso parece es la primera vez que veo que la ocupa… Jiraya había estado entrenando al chico el -debió enseñársela

-Tienes un genin muy prometedor Hokage-dono… no le interesaría concretar un matrimonio entre el y un miembro de mi aldea…

-No podría contestarle eso, Naruto es muy solicitado, el pequeño bastardo ya tiene un harem

-No me sorprende con ese six-pack hasta yo me uniría a su harem – los dos Kages voltearon a ver a la Mizukage, a Orochimaru no le importo mucho… pero Hiruzen estaba que se moría de la envidia…

 **En el palco vip**

Hinata estaba impresionada, de lo fuerte que se había vuelto Naruto incluso había derrotado a Neji que podía hacer el Kaiten, que eran la técnica defensiva más poderosa del clan.

-Realmente gano… Onee-chan tu novio es muy fuerte – Hanabi estaba impresionada Neji realmente era muy fuerte y ni así consiguió ganar

-Lo sé Naruto-kun es increíble… ¡¿Novio?! – Hinata se puso roja por la insinuación de su hermana – el no es mi novio… solo somos amigos – la princesa Hyuga se deprimió porque no había hecho ningún avance con Naruto, ya que ella no sabia que ya lo había besado ya que creyó que solo fue un sueño

-Entonces ¿porque tiene ese álbum de fotografías suyas, escondido en tu cuarto?

-¡Eeeeeeppp! ¡¿Cómo sabes de eso?!

-Esconder las cosas debajo del Futon no es la de mejor ideas

-¡Eeeeeeppp!

-No me digas ¿que tú eres una acosadora?

-No soy una acosadora solo lo admiro mucho por eso lo sigo para poder protegerlo de la personas que quieren dañar su pureza

-Sip, una stalker de lo peor

Hiashi solo observaba como sus dos hijas se llevaban mejor… el sabia que había cometido muchos errores en el pasado y ahora tendría que empezar a corregirlos

-Iré a ver a Neji esperen aquí… por cierto Hinata ¿aun ocultas cosas debajo del futon? No creí que siguieras haciéndolo, recuerdo que lo haces desde que tienes 3 años – La pobre Hinata estaba totalmente roja de la vergüenza

 **En las gradas**

-Naruto es la máxima expresión de la juventud ¿no lo crees Kakashi mi eterno rival?

-Gai… yo gane la apuesta por lo que ya no tu rival – Gai se volvió piedra, para luego convertirse en polvo, cuando recordó la apuesta

-¡Woooow eso es Naruto-kun! – Ino festejaba la victoria del futuro padre de sus hijos - ¡eres el mejor! ¡Hazme un hijo!

-Ino much… realmente much… te gusta Naruto much…

-Claro gordito será el padre de mis hijos

-No me llames gordo soy de huesos anchos

 **En placo de observación**

Satsuki tuvo que apretar los puños para no salir a matar a todos en la aldea, nadie podía tocar a su Naruto y salir sin un castigo. Aun no tenia idea de como Naruto quería seguir siendo parte de la aldea, pero bueno esa era su decisión y ella lo iba a seguir a donde sea.

Sakura veia a Naruto como su objetivo en la vida ese era el nivel que debía alcanzar, en este momento su vida ella sabia que no podría hacerle ni cosquillas, pero si lograba hacerlo esforzarse, si conseguía acorralar a Naruto lo suficiente para que utilizar todos su arsenal de Ninjutsu podría decir que finalmente era digna de ser parte del equipo 7, ese era su objetivo por eso entreno como una loca con Anko, mas que su combate con Haku su principal objetivo era su segundo combate. Naruto era un monstruo de la naturaleza tenia el poder de Kyubii, aun si no lo tuviera tenia la suficiente habilidad y poder para enfrentarse a cualquiera. La prueba es que tuvo que enfrentarse a un sannin para que tuviera que ponerse serio.

-Naruto gano… definitivamente es el rival a vencer en este torneo, realmente será un rival problemático - Shikamaru había comprendido por lo que ha visto de rubio, que Naruto podría ganarle a cualquiera, y que no tendría que esforzarse para hacer lo

-Temari ¿qué vamos hacer con Gaara? no creo que se valla a controlar mucho mas tiempo - Gaara veia a Naruto con una cara de éxtasis, deseando poder pelear contra el

-No lo se

 **En el palco de los Kages**

-Hokage-dono ¿cree que podría llamar al joven Naruto? Quisiera agradecerle por habernos ayudado con el sanabii

-Claro, Tenzo dile a Naruto que suba – el Hokage le ordeno a su anbu que fuera por Naruto

 **En la arena**

Naruto se dirigía al túnel para ir a la zona de espera, donde Tenzo lo encontró

-Hola senpai ¿pasa algo?

-Nada, solo que la Mizukage quiere verte

-¡¿Mei Bombón?! Claro que voy

-Sígueme

 **En el palco de los Kages**

-El gran Naruto Uzumaki esta aquí

-Naruto buen trabajo en tu batalla contra Neji – el Hokage felicito a Naruto

-Fue fácil, y ¿Qué puedo hacer por los honorables Kages?

Naruto Uzumaki, yo quería conocerte… Zabuza habla muy bien de ti… me dijo que eras un muy sexy rubio de ojos azules, de 1.80, six-pack y unos brazos increíbles… - lady Terumi me observaba muy detenidamente desnudándome con la mirada – aun que no mides 1.80 cumples con el resto de lo prometido

-En mi defensa no esperaba poder encontrarla tan pronto creí que tendría unos años mas para crecer

-Aun así eres bastante lindo – la Mizukage tomo a rubio de cuello lo atrajo hacia ella y empezó a violar la boca de rubio con su propia lengua, Naruto estaba impactado no esperaba que la Mizukage hiciera algo así, pero no es como que se quejara el solo disfrutaba como la Mizukage – eso es por tu ayuda sin el pergamino no hubiéramos detenido a Yagura tan pronto

-De nada – _**"genial otra mas"**_ _"yo no hice nada"_ _ **" dice lo a las chicas, todas te vieron"**_ _"mierda me van a mata… cuantas veces he dicho eso hasta ahora"_ _ **"no lo sé, pero si me pagaran una moneda por cada vez que lo he oído, ya podría comprarme un sándwich"**_

-Lamento que esta sea una recompensa tan endeble… pero quizás después de examen tú y yo podamos discutir una mejor recompensa en mi habitación solos, por varias horas

-Claro… cuando quieras

-Naruto será mejor que vuelvas con tus compañeros aquí estas llamando demasiado la atención – el Hokage estaba ligeramente celoso por la buena suerte del rubio

-Claro no vemos – Naruto despareció en una bola de humo

 **En la zona de observación**

Satsuki solo veia a su amor siendo profanado por la Mizukage _"Naru-kun merece la muerte, no puede pasar un día sin atraer a una nueva mujer, tendré que recordarle a quien le debe su absoluta lealtad, cuando lleguemos a casa lo hare mío"_ Satsuki esta congelado a todos a su alrededor

-Hey Sasuke ¿estás bien?

-¿Qué?

-Nada solo que parece que quieres matar a Naruto, aunque debo admitir que yo también estoy celoso últimamente se ha vuelto muy popular con las mujeres – Shikamaru debía admitir que Naruto siempre estaba en el centro de bellas mujeres pero eso sin duda sería muy problemático

-Eeeehhh… si me molesta que últimamente sea tan popular con las mujeres – _"solo debería ser popular conmigo"_

-Hola el gran Naruto ha vuelto – Naruto había aparecido entre todos

-Naruto buen combate – Shikamaru y Shino se acercaron a felicitar a su compañero

-Gracias Shika

-Sakura suerte, _si ganas te daré una recompensa_ – Naruto le deseo suerte a su compañera sacándole un ligero sonrojo

-Si gano, quiero que peles con todo tu poder contra mi – Sakura estaba determinada a ganar y luego enfrentarse a Naruto

-Si

-Sakura no pierdas – Satsuki sabia que no podría enfrentar a Sakura en la final debido a que pelearía con Naruto en las semifinales

-Ganaré – Sakura salió a hacia la arena

Naruto ¿Quién crees que gane? – Shikamaru se acerco a Naruto y Sasuke

Haku es muy hábil, pero Sakura ha crecido mucho últimamente, ademas de que no sé tanto haya progresado con Anko – Naruto se rascaba la cabeza pensando

Así que será un encuentro apretado – Shikamaru analizaba el combate – como quisiera no haber ganado así no tendría que estar aquí

Vamos Shikamaru no esta tan mal tu rival es muy linda

Eso no le quita que este loca

 **En la arena**

Sakura se encontraba frente a Haku, había trazado un plan para acabar con esta batalla lo más rápido posible, no podía arriesgarse a una batalla de resistencia. Tenia que ganar y hacerlo rápido, si algo odiaba de no pertenecer a ningún clan, eran su patéticas reservas de chakra, en estos seis meses había conseguido duplicar su tamaño, pero aun así estaban muy lejos de ser suficientes. Por lo podía que recordar de la pelea de Satsuki con Haku, era que los espejos de hielo no se rompen fácilmente, Satsuki tuvo que utilizar el Amateratsu para romper los espejos, ella obviamente no tenia un Jutsu de esa naturaleza. Sin embargo no tenía idea de cómo romperlos… _"escucha niña la gran mayoría de las batallas se ganan antes empezar… y la mejor victoria es la que obtienes sin luchar"_ esa palabras de Anko cruzaron por su mente en el instante previo al inicio de la batalla

-¿Ambas están listas?

-Eeeehh… yo soy un chico

-… demonios... ¿bueno están listos?... comiencen

Ambos cargaron uno en contra del otro chocando kunais, Sakura lanzo un par de papeles bomba que Haku consiguió evitar. El combate era feroz, sin embargo ninguno había ocupado sus armas principales aun.

 **-Hyoton: Jutsu Lanzas De Hielo**

 **-Doton: Jutsu Muro De Roca** – a pesar de crear el muro la una par de lanzas alcanzaron a Sakura

-El hielo no tiene la misma debilidad a la tierra que el agua, tenía esto preparado para Naruto pero te lo mostrare a ti **Hyoton: Jutsu Laberinto Demoniaco De Hielo** – el laberinto era una versión mejorada de los espejos demoniacos

-Maldición – _"Vamos piensa Sakura ¿qué podemos hacer? Debe haber una forma de derrotar a Haku, sin utilizar todo mi chakra_ " – claro… te tengo

-Terminare con esto **Hyoton: Jutsu Millar De Agujas Heladas** \- cientos de miles de fragmentos de hielo se formaron alrededor de Sakura – lo siento Sakura pero tengo que ganarle a Naruto y no puedo desperdiciar mucho chakra contigo, ahora ve a dormir

 **-Suiton: Jutsu Domo De Agua**

 **En la gradas**

Zabuza se había acercado a Kakashi y a los demás, acompañado de Utakata.

-Bien Kakashi Haku es mi mejor alumno, estoy seguro que ganara – Zabuza estaba muy orgulloso de Haku

-Sakura es la más débil de mi equipo y ella lo sabe, por eso se esfuerza más que nadie… además de es muy lista siempre tiene un plan y no creo que esta sea la excepción – Kakashi conocía bien a Sakura… ella empezó siendo una carga, tenía cerebro y nada más. Ningún Jutsu, cero Taijutsu, y sin ningún Genjutsu digno de mencionar. Él probablemente la hubiera dejado aprender por su cuenta… pero Naruto no, él se dio cuenta de las debilidades y fortalezas de la pelirrosa y la guio por el camino que mejor se desarrollaría.

-Admito que tiene talento mira que tomar mi Jutsu prisión de agua y convertirlo en un Jutsu defensivo es tener talento… copiar Jutsus sin duda es tu alumna

-No es copiar, es aprender de los demás

 **De vuelta a la Arena**

El domo de Sakura se estaba congelando lentamente, en cualquier momento podría romperse. Cientos de diminutas agujas de hielo golpeaban el domo cada segundo.

-Terminemos con esto **Hyoton: Jutsu Lanza De Hielo** – la lanza atravesó el domo, que se empezó a caer a pedazos, mostrando a un muy cansada Sakura en el centro - **Hyoton: Jutsu Millar De Agujas Heladas** – Sakura no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y cayó al suelo golpeada por el ataque de Haku – Fue un buen intento pero, no puedo perder aquí – Haku salió del interior de los espejos y se acercó a Sakura que estaba aún consiente

-Te tengo – Sakura le sonrió a Haku que vio que no tenía reflejo

-Genjutsu – el cuerpo de Sakura se disipo cono en una neblina

- **Doton: Jutsu Cazadores de Cabezas** – las manos de Sakura salieron del piso y hundieron a Haku en la tierra dejando solo su cabeza visible – ¿Te rindes Haku? –Sakura tenía un Kunai a escasos centímetros de su cara

-Uuuuuuufff… sí, he perdido

-La Ganadora es Sakura Haruno – Genma tenía que admitir que ese engaño fue una buena jugada

 **En la gradas**

-¡Eso es Sakura! ¡Ganaste! – Ino estaba muy feliz festejando el triunfo de su mejor amiga - ¡Yo sabía que podías!

-Genjutsu… brillante como siempre Sakura – Kakashi sonreía con su ojo (Naruto llamaba a este fenómeno el ojo feliz de Kakashi)

-Me impresionas Kakashi, tomar al equipo más complicado de todos y convertirlos en un grupo de grandes ninjas en tampoco tiempo –Asuma había terminado de patrullar y fue a ver el próximo combate

-¿Qué te puedo decir? Soy un buen maestro

 **En el palco de los Kages**

-Veo que es otro miembro del equipo 7 – Mei Terumi analizaba la batalla – Es una lástima que Haku haya perdido, espero que aprenda mucho de esta pelea

-Estaba tan concentrado en su siguiente pelea que perdió de vista lo que tenía enfrente – fue el comentario del veterano tercer Hokage

-Tiene toda la razón, ya debería saber que nunca hay que subestimar a un oponente

-Hokage-dono su equipo 7 es realmente increíble – Orochimaru estaba deseoso por finalmente ver a Sasuke – Naruto, esta chica Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke, un grupo muy talentoso

-No por nada son el equipo 7… Kazekage-dono no sé si lo sepa pero muchos de los ninjas más talentoso de mi aldea han pasado por el equipo 7, una claro ejemplo son mis alumnos los Sannin

 **En la zona de observación**

-Sakura gano – Satsuki estaba ansiosa por pelear, ella era el única que aún no había peleado

-Era obvio – Naruto estaba comiendo un tazón de ramen instantáneo

-Vas a pelear contra ella en la segunda ronda

-Ooooh cierto… - _"olviden que ellas no saben que el torneo se suspenderá con la pelea de Satsuki"_ _ **"además le prometiste pelear con todo tu poder a la cereza"**_

-Después de que le gane a Gaara y a Shino, nos encontraremos en la final

-No es seguro podría perder contra Sakura

-Ambos sabemos que eso no va pasar

-¡Gané! – Sakura llego corriendo gritando y saltando, llena de la emoción para ella era estar un paso más cerca de sus metas

-Buen trabajo, fue una buena idea el uso de Genjutsu – Naruto felicito a Sakura

-Si, gracias… entonces… ¿Cuál es mi recompensa?

-Buena pregunta… que podría ser… ¿hay algo en lo particular que quieras?

-Dejar de ser virgen – Sakura estaba completamente sonrojada, pero tenía una mirada picara llena de lujuria, que recorría a Naruto de arriba a abajo

-… - Naruto estaba impactado por el pedido el esperaba algo más normal

-… - Satasuki solo veía con desprecio a Sakura… para ella Sakura era su única amiga, pero no le gustaba que nadie, tuviera algo que ver con su Naruto

-… - Sakura solo alternaba la mirada entre los ojos de Naruto, su pantalón y el piso

-Pervertida – Satsuki se puso entre ella y Naruto en un claro intento de proteger lo suyo

-Si dejo de ser virgen no me importa - Sakura contrataco y se pescó de uno de los brazos de Naruto

-Sakura… ¡ _la virginidad de Naruto-kun es mía!_ –Satsuki que estaba en el otro brazo forcejaba con Sakura

-Lo siento, pero eso es lo que quiero de recompensa – ambas seguían pelando con Naruto como premio

-¡Naruto! si yo gano también quiero una recompensa – Satsuki demando inmediatamente

-Saben yo solo les pregunte que querían, no creí que pedirían esto… creí que sería algo más normal como una cena o un masaje

-¡¿Qué?! Pero… - ambas contestaron al unísono… de cierta manera se sentía estafadas y golpearon a Naruto

 **-La siguiente pelea será entre Shikamaru Nara y Temari del desierto – en lo altavoces se escuchó el anuncio de la siguiente pelea**

-Shikamaru tienes que ganar de esa forma impresionarás a Temari y podrás ganar su corazón –Naruto ahora estaba insinuando le cosas a Shikamaru

-¿Y por qué debería impresionarla? – Shikamaru mira a Naruto con flojera

-Pues como la besaste el otro día creí que te gustaba…

-Ella no me gusta además yo no la bese ella me beso y fue un accidente

-Tienes razón Shikamaru ella no te gusta… la amas

-¡Que no! Jamás me gustaría una chica tan problemática como Temari

-Pero creí que los Nara eran unos masoquistas, y le gustaban las chicas duras y mandonas

-Eso es racismo, porque algunos de mi clan des guste ser dominado por la mujeres eso no significa que sea lo mismo conmigo

-Pero la besaste

-Ya te dije que fue culpa de Ino de repente salió corriendo con todas la chicas y empujo a Temari que cayó sobre mí y me beso

-¿Besaste a mi hermana? – Gaara se había acercado a Shikamaru y Naruto que se congelaron

-De hecho Gaara, Shikamaru le pido matrimonio

-Bien, si te hubieras metido con mi hermana, solo para divertirte un rato, te hubiera tenido que matar

-Felicidades por tu compromiso Shikamaru

-Te odio, malditos rubios problemáticos

-Bien ahora gana – Naruto empujo a Shikamaru directo a la arena

 **20 minutos después**

 **(La batalla resulto igual que en el anime)**

-Eres un genio Shikamaru derrotaste a Temari pero te viste como un caballero al dejarla ganar estoy seguro que va a caer por ti – Naruto le sonrió a Shikamaru

-No lo hice por eso – Shikamaru solo se quitó el abrazo de Naruto

-Lo que digas casanova… ahora ¿Cómo le decimos que ya están comprometidos? –Ahora Naruto señalaba a Temari que iba muy molesta por la forma en que gano

-No me lo recuerdes… creo que sería más sencillo decirle a Gaara la verdad – Shikamaru realmente deseaba ser una nube en ese momento

-No lo creo… -Naruto pensaba en como Shikamaru seria aplanado por la arena de Gaara

-Naruto nunca subestimes a una mujer enojada – el pobre genio Nara pensaba en su madre

-Ni que lo digas… ya no puedo ver un cactus sin temblar a causa de ello – Naruto tuvo en escalofrió pensando en esa noche

-¿Por qué un cactus? – Shikamaru no entendía como eso podía estar relacionado

-Es una larga historia… la cual prefiero no contar

* * *

 **Omake**

 _ **El show de Bob**_

 **Entrevista con los protagonistas**

 **Naruto Parte 1**

-Hola soy Bob y yo seré el encargado de llevar a ustedes los secretos mejor guardados en la producción de Nuevas oportunidades, esta noche tenemos al protagonista de esta gran producción Naruto Namikaze, bienvenido Naruto, gracias por estar con nosotros aquí esta noche

-Gracias a ti por invitarme Bob

-Bien Naruto cuéntanos ¿Qué te llevo a protagonizar esta gran producción?

-Uuuuuufff… bueno, para serte sincero no espera participar en una producción, así pero cuando leí el guion y me dijeron que Aarón Oasis la dirigiría dije ¿Por qué no?

-Entones el guion te hizo aceptar el papel

-Si podría decirse, por dios mi personaje es genial, es como "¡te derrotare Madara! O miren una moneda Lucky… ¡te derrotare Madara!"

-¿Y el hecho de que estés con varias de la actrices más bellas de momento no tiene nada que ver?

-Yo veo eso como un gaje del oficio un muy genial gaje del oficio Bob

-Veo que sufres mucho, Naruto

-Que te puedo decir Bob, soy un hombre afortunado

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, dinos Naruto hasta el momento cual ¿ha sido tu parte favorita?

-Grabar las escenas con Kurumi-tan es lo más divertido de todo, en realidad somos los mejores amigos, siempre hacemos todo juntos BFF

-Y algo ¿que no te agrade?

-La escena del cactus… aún tengo pesadillas sobre eso

-No hemos podido disfrutar de esa escena, aun crees que podría darnos un adelanto

-Y espero que nunca salga a la luz Bob, nunca

-Okey bueno eso fue todo por hoy. Vuelvan a acompañarnos en unos días para más de los protagonistas de Nuevas oportunidades

 **Satsuki Parte 1**

-Bienvenidos de vuelta aquí Bob, esta noche estoy con la bellísima Satsuki Uchiha, bienvenida es un placer tenerte con nosotros esta noche

-Muchas gracias Bob

-Dinos Satsuki este es tu primer papel importante como actriz, así ¿Qué fue lo que te llevo a trabajar en este proyecto tan ambicioso?

-A decir verdad fue la idea de trabajar con un actor tan importante como es Naruto, siempre lo había admirado y ahora estoy aquí, co-protagonizando este gran proyecto

-Increíble, hace unos días tuvimos aquí a Naruto y fuera de cámaras me dijo que eras una increíble actriz, algo en lo que yo estoy totalmente de acuerdo, y que estaba muy impresionado por tu belleza, algo con lo que también estoy de acuerdo

-Me alagas, pero a decir verdad no creo ser tan buena, solo que el papel parece hecho para mi

-Humilde y bella ¿Qué más se puede pedir?, ahora dinos ¿Cuál ha sido tu parte favorita de este proyecto hasta ahora?

-Los besos, dios hemos tenido que grabar una escena de beso hasta 12 veces y Naruto besa muy bien

-Traviesa la niña

-Hihihihihi… que quieres que te diga no me voy a quejar por algo así

-Esta niña traviesa, dinos de todos los momentos que hubo ¿Cuál fue el que menos te gusto?

-Uuuuuuuuhhhmm… no lo sé, quizás que no participe en la escena del cactus fue fantástico

-Nadie nos ha querido decir nada sobre esa escena

-Es un lastima, de momento yo tampoco puedo decir nada

-Vale una última pregunta ¿con quién te llevas mejor del casting?

-Ayame-chan porque es quien me da de comer

-Digno de ti Satsuki

-Hehehehehehe…

-Bueno muchas gracias Satsuki, por estar esta noche aquí con nosotros

-De nada Bob fue un placer

-Eso es todo, espero que les hay gustado, adiós…

 **Kurumi Parte 1**

-Bienvenidos, bienvenidos, bienvenidos, hoy tenemos a la increíblemente bella y hermosa Kurumi-sama, muchas gracias por estar aquí

-Me pagan por hacerlo así que ya que empieza Bob

-Kurumi-sama ¿Qué fue lo que te llevo a actuar en este proyecto en este momento de tu carrera?

-50 millones de ryos por capitulo independientemente de lo que dijera

-Vaya eso fue sincero

-Claro Bob aunque, creo que debí pedir más

-¿Por qué razón?

-Soportara al idiota de Naruto es la muerte, el maldito me sigue a todos lados nunca me deja en paz, dios quisiera matarlo

-Naruto afirma que son los mejores amigos

-¡Mentira! No si no fuera porque estamos juntos en este proyecto ni le hablaría

-Entonces dices ¿que lo peor de todo el proyecto es Naruto?

-Sin duda, si no fuera porque me pagan ya lo hubiera matado

-Vamos no puede ser tan malo

-No tienes idea, tuve que poner un cactus en la puerta de mi camerino, para que no entrara

-Eso suena complicado

-Lo es

-¡Kurumi-tan!

-¡¿Naruto?!

-Hola ¿Qué haces?

-Estoy en medio de una entrevista

-¿Enserio? Eso suena interesante yo también tuve una hace una días, hola Bob

-Hola Naruto

-Naruto vete estas interrumpiendo

-Lo siento, bueno te veo en tu casa para cenar

-Idiota… como quiero matarlo

-Kurumi-sama ¿haría una escena sexual con Naruto?

-Pon 300 millones en la mesa y hablamos

-¿300 millones eso es casi la mitad que gano por episodio?

-Naruto que haces aquí de nuevo… espera ¿ganas más de 600 millones por episodio?

-740 para ser exactos, así que puedo pagar una escena emocionante con Kurumi con mi salario… ahora vuelvo

-¡Naruto espera!

-Creo que eso fue todo por hoy vuelva después para masa del _**Show de Bob**_

* * *

 **Notas**

 **Vale no tenia mucho pero como no había publicado en mas de un semana saque, este capitulo aunque algo corto. Si les gusto el show de Bob díganmelo y lo seguiré en todos los exámenes chunin adema de quien quieren que salga en la próxima edición**

 **Como siempre de nuevo gracias por todos sus comentarios**

 **No tengo nada mas que decir así que hasta luego y que la fuerza los acompañe**

 **-Aaron Oasis**


	11. Capitulo 10 Inicia la invasión

**Capítulo 10**

 **En el palco de lo Kages**

-Típico de los Naras rendirse para evitar la fatiga – El Kazekage sonreía ante el resultado del último combate

-Tiene toda la razón Kazekage-dono… solo que esperaba que Shikamaru no fuera igual… de todas formas debe estar feliz por la victoria de su hija

-Si claro, estoy feliz, aunque no creo que ella lo esté por la forma de ganar –Orochimaru seguía en su papel de Kazekage

-Había escuchado historias de la flojera de los Nara, pero siempre creí que eran exageraciones… veo que Konoha está llena de gente rara – la bella Mizukage sonreí ante la batalla – Finalmente le toca a Choujiro, él es el genin más fuerte de mi aldea, espero que gane, ya que esa chica Sakura ya elimino al resto de mi equipo

 **En la zona de observación de los participantes**

-Este es el primer combate en el que no participa alguien de Konoha – Sakura que ya estaba recuperada de su combate, observaba como ambo participantes se van reunían el arena

-Tienes razón –Satsuki ya estaba aburrida su combate era el último, y no tenía nada que hacer hasta ese momento, además solo le interesaba el combate de Naruto, y quizás un poco el de Sakura pero ambos ya habían terminado, y su interés por el resto de examen se fue al suelo -Estoy aburrido, ya sé porque Kakashi-sensei siempre llega tarde, esperar es aburrido

-Bien hagan sus apuestas, yo voy con Choujiro, además de su espada tiene una gran manejo del elemento agua

\- Choujiro –Sakura dijo sin interés

\- Choujiro –Satsuki jugaba con un kunai en lugar de ver la pelea

\- Choujiro – Shino hablo por primera vez el resto de los participantes casi olvidan que también estaba ahí (el autor también)

-Yo voy a decir… Choujiro - Shikamaru estaba medio dormido, aparente mente su combate contra Temari fue demasiado agotador

-Vamos que nadie va a apoyar a… ¿Cómo se llamaba la momia esa?

-No lo sé, no acostumbro a aprenderme el nombre delo extras – Sakura le importaba un demonio la momia esa

-Demonios que poco profesionalismo hay aquí… bueno ya que ¡producción podría decirme nombre de la momia! ¡por favor!

 **Mientras tanto en la producción**

-¿Cuál era su nombre? –Sujeto de la producción 1

-Ni idea apenas y ha aparecido en pantalla y siempre le decimos momia - #2

-Maldición - #1

-Espera en un segundo ya lo googleo… _como se llama la momia que sale en lo exámenes chunin de Naruto - #3_

-Benditos frikis que se dedican hacer las wikis ¿Qué haríamos sin ellos? - #1

-Unos héroes sin capa - #2

-Aquí esta… Dosu su nombre es Dosu - #3

-Okey que alguien lo anote en algún lado para que lo olvidemos de nuevo - #1

-Si claro… cof sarcasmo cof cof - #3

 **De vuelta con Naruto**

 _ **-Es Dosu –la producción le mando la información a Naruto**_

-Vale gracias… Dosu intentare no olvidarlo

-Naruto el combate ya acabo, gano Choujiro ¿y que no tenías que olvidar? – Sakura distrajo a Naruto de sus pensamientos

-No sé ya lo olvide, seguramente no era nada importante y bien ¿a qué hora es el siguiente combate? – Naruto había perdido todo el interés en la momia cuyo nombre no recuerdo

-En unos minutos – Satsuki estaba ansiosa un encuentro más y podría demostrarle al mundo de que está hecha

-Cierto recordé algo la segunda ronda probablemente sea hasta mañana, así que terminando este encuentro, vamos con Kakashi-sensei hay algo de lo que tengo que hablara con él

-Entonces estarán en las gradas, bien cuando gane mi encuentro ahí los veo – los ojos de Satsuki desprendían llamas de la emoción

-Creo que es más probable que nos juntes a todos en la arena para anunciar la segunda ronda – Sakura puntualizo

-Sí, creo que tienes razón, bueno es pero que vean bien mi combate, porque pienso ganar este torneo

 **-El siguiente combate será, entre Shino Aburame vs Kankuro del desierto** – los altavoces anunciaron el siguiente combate

-¡Yo me retiro! – Kankuro grito sorprendiendo a todos ya que no esperaban que alguien se retirara en este punto - ¡mis técnicas no están lo suficientemente perfeccionadas para el combate!

-Vaya eso no lo esperaba, entonces tu combate es el siguiente Sasuke, buena suerte, te veremos desde la gradas

-Bien, no te preocupes ganare

-Tengo ganas de ramen cuando todo esto acabe vamos todos a Ichiraku´s, no he comido un buen ramen desde el desayuno, y siento que pronto voy a morir de inanición

 **En la gradas**

-Buena batalla Naruto, y Sakura cada vez me sorprendes más, buen trabajo – Kakashi felicito a sus dos alumnos cuando estos llegaron con los demás

-¡Shikamaru! ¡Estabas a punto de ganar ¿Por qué te rendiste?! –Ino salió corriendo a regañar a su amigo

-No lo sé, era muy problemático ganarle a una chica

-Crees que por ser una chica es más débil

-No pero…

-¡Nada debiste haber gano Shikamaru idiota!

-Eso dos se llevan muy bien – Naruto sonreía al ver ambos pelear – por cierto Kakashi-sensei ¿Qué le pareció el nuevo libro? Es genial ¿no?

-Ohhhhohoho tienes toda la razón, es el mejor trabajo de Jiraya en años

-Eso es porque yo le ayude

-Buen trabajo estoy orgulloso de ti, eres mi mejor alumno – Kakashi estaba al borde de las lágrimas – que uno de mis alumnos haya seguido el camino de la perversión… tu padre estaría orgulloso

-Pervertidos – el resto de los presentes solo veían a ese par hablando del libro de Jiraya

" _Y pensar que esos son dos de los ninjas más fuertes de toda la aldea"_ Neko pasaba por ahí, para dejar las ordenes a los anbu, que encontraba ocultos preparados para la invasión

-Vaya creo que es el momento de ese anuncio – Naruto volteo hacia al palco de los Kages

-¿Qué anuncio? – Kurenai sabía de la invasión, pero no tenía idea de la razón del viaje de Naruto

-Ya lo verán…

 **En el palco de lo Kages**

-Llegan tarde – El tercer Hokage sonrió cuando sintió la llegada de los últimos dos invitados de Honor

-Lo siento sensei

-Todo es culpa de Tsunade, si no hubiera noqueado al de las apuestas hubiéramos llegado antes

-Ya me disculpe Jiraya, pero me emociones hace mucho que no ganaba…

-Disculpen, creo que no nos han presentado mi nombre es Mei Terumi, ustedes deben ser los legendarios Sannin

-Wooooow… espera… si, yo soy Jiraya el Galante y ella es Tsunade Senju - Jiraya estaba haciendo su máximo esfuerzo por no saltar sobre la Mizukage _"Demonios es hermosa, dios si no estuviera tan loco por Tsunade ahora estaría… ¡no concéntrate! Ya hemos progresado con Tsunade no podemos echar lo a perder"_ \- y nosotros somos los Sannin más fuertes

-Cough… lo siento pero creí que Orochimaru era el más fuerte de los tres – Orochimaru que seguía disfrazado como Kazekage menciono – bueno eso es lo que dicen

-Hahahahahahaha… Orochimaru está sobre valorado, con la nueva técnicas que tengo le patearía el trasero – Jiraya sabía que Orochimaru era el Kazekage así que aprovechaba para molestarlo

-Hahahaha… - _"Maldito Jiraya un día de estos te voy hacer sufrir"_

-Creo que es hora, no quiero que Tsunade se arrepienta

-Disculpen pero ¿hora para qué?

-Para mí retiro… ¡Gente de Konoha! ¡Antes de que dé inicio el último combate de esta ronda quisiera anunciarles algo! ¡Yo Hiruzen Sarutobi, Tercer Hokage de la Aldea oculta entre la Hojas he decidido dejar mi puesto, para que mi alumna Tsunade Senju se convierta en la Quinta Hokage, la quinta sombra del fuego, que protegerá a la aldea! – con eso todo el público exploto en aplausos, todos conocían el talento de Tsunade y siendo la nieta del Primer Hokage, no había razón para oponerse a menos claro que quisieras ser tú el Hokage…

 **En la gradas**

-¿Bromeas? el Hokage se va retirar – Ino esta boquiabierta

-Tsunade-sama es la mejor médico del mundo… ¡Lee quizás ella pueda curarte! –Sakura recordó que había estudiado a Tsunade cuando empezó el ninjutsu médico. Lee solo pudo empezar a llorar de la emoción

-Veo que realmente no estuviste perdiendo el tiempo este mes Naruto – Kakashi sonrió era de los pocos que sabían que Naruto había salido a buscar a Tsunade

-¿De está hablando sensei? – Sakura miro a Kakashi y Naruto

-¿No se lo dijo? Naruto salió junto con Jiraya a buscar Tsunade, por lo que sé la encontraron hace dos semanas, después fueron a buscar antiguos textos para poder curar a Lee

-¡Por eso te robaste los informes médicos de Lee, ese día en el hospital! – Sakura ahora entendía todo

-Naruto tu… lo que has hecho… yo… siempre… ¡Naruto! – Lee entre sollozos salto sobre Naruto y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas (y lo cual casi parte a Naruto por la mitad) - ¡Naruto! – Lee estaba tan emocionado que beso a Naruto, el cual también se convirtió en piedra antes de hacerse polvo

-… - todos presentes estaba totalmente impactados de lo que había hecho Lee

 **En la arena**

De la nada Satsuki de repente estaba de muy mal humor, no sabía porque pero ahora solo quería destruir todo lo estaba frente a ella.

-Bien después del anuncio del Hokage creo que es hora de comenzar el último combate – Genma estaba feliz había nueva Hokage – Sasuke Uchiha ¿estás listo?

-Siempre

-Gaara del desierto ¿estás listo? – Gaara no contesto solo sonrió pero Genma lo interpreto como una afirmación – bien ¡comiencen!

 **En el palco de lo Kages**

Orochimaru estaba vuelto loco por dentro Sarutobi había Nombrado Hokage a Tsunade enfrente de él, además de la presencia de sus dos compañeros no estaba en el plan, quizás fueran un idiotas pero no podía negar sus habilidades. Esto sería un gran contra tiempo en sus planes.

-Vaya sorpresa nos tenías Hokage-dono pensar que hace mese no pensabas en retirarte – Orochimaru ya quería saltar sobre el cuello de su antiguo maestro pero aún tenía que ver la pelea de Sasuke

-A todos nos llegar el momento de hacernos a un lado y dejar que la nueva generaciones marquen su propio camino… aunque Tsunade creo que tu solo eres un puente estoy en lo ¿correcto? Dime a ¿cuánto tiempo accedisteis?

-7 años des pues de eso esta aldea será su problema –Tsunade le respondió con una sonrisa

-7 años… yo hubiera querido ser Hokage solo 7 años

-Últimamente me siento muy perdida en la conversación pero ¿de qué están hablando? – La Mizukage

-Del idiota pervertido que es mi sucesor… el Ero-Baka de Naruto – por alguna extraña razón (cough Tenzo/Kakashi cough) El nombre de ero-baka se convertiría en el apodo principal de Naruto por el resto de su vida…

 **En la gradas**

-Sasuke copio todos mis movimientos a la perfección - Lee veía como Sake había copiado su estilo de combate – lo que me sorprende es ¿Cómo se volvió tan rápido?

-Redujo el peso de sus sellos a la mitad – Kakashi estaba esperando la señal, sabía que en cualquier momento, iniciaría la invasión

-¿Sellos de gravedad? Son complicados de encontrar, pero muy útiles ¿Cuánto peso carga? –Asuma fumaba un cigarrillo listo también para la invasión

-Creo que cargaba 4.6g en estos momentos tiene 2.5g (g=9.81 m/s2)

-Wow nada mal que pesara unos 40 kg multiplicado por 4.6 es unos 170 kilogramos de peso extra

-184 para ser exactos – Sakura fu la que había respondido – y ahora solo está cargando 100 mas

-¡¿Qué? eso es incluso más de lo que yo cargo en mis pesas! – Lee estaba impresionado, él siempre se enorgulleció de su esfuerzo físico, y ahora se da cuenta de que su esfuerzo realmente no fue nada- ¡solo tengo que trabajar más fuerte cuando me recupere volveré a entrenar con el doble de peso! ¿No es asi Gai-sensei? ¿Gai sensei? – Gai seguía siendo un pequeño montículo de polvo - ¡Gai-sensei!

-Esperen si Sasuke tiene unos eso significa ¿Qué Sakura y Naruto también? – Ino volveto a ver a su amiga

-Si aquí está el mío en estos momentos los tengo en 1.5 pero normalmente lo tengo en 3.8 –Sakura le presumía Ino su sello

-Nada mal para un frentona debilucha –Ino abrazaba Sakura – esperen ¿y Naruto?

-No lo sé, creo que e no sé el esta un poco loco oye Naruto en ¿Cuánto esta tus… - Sakura volteo a ver a Naruto sin embargo en su lugar había un peluche tamaño real de él, con una nota

" _Fui por ramen, vuelvo en 15 minutos quizás más si están al 2X1"_

Sakura aplastaba la nota con odio mientras que Ino jugaba con el peluche de Naruto

En la arena todo se desarrollaba como esta planeado… o algo así Sasuke estaba arrinconando a Gaara que estaba empezando a perder el control, lo cual podía llevar todo el plan al demonio.

 **Con Naruto en Ichiraku´s**

-Aaaaaaahhh… Extrañaba el ramen, como no tienes idea Ayame-chan – Naruto sonreía ante su tercer plato de ramen de la tarde

-Entonces solo viniste por el ramen ¿Eh? – Ayame le lanzo un sonrisa descarada a Naruto mientras que le servía otro plato

-Claro que no, el ramen solo es una grandiosa excusa para venir a verte – Naruto le sonrió, diciendo le justo lo que quería escuchar

-Eso creí… pero no se supone ¿Qué deberías estar en la arena?

-Si… algo así, ya gane mi primer combate, por lo que ahora tengo que esperar hasta la siguiente ronda, además me necesitan más aquí

-¿Naruto? Bueno si tú lo dices está bien, entonces si no tiene nada que hacer, que dices si tú y yo nos divertimos un rato en la parte de atrás – Ayame le lanzo una mirada seductora y se relamió los labios ansiosas por una muy intensa sesión de besos con Naruto

-Eeeeeeehhhh… suena muy tentador pero… tengo cosas que hacer… dios a veces odio ser ninja –Naruto se deprimió y se apoyó en la barra él quería estar con Ayame pero tenía trabajo que hacer

-Es una lástima, y yo que había comprado ropa interior nueva… tendrá que ser en otra ocasión – Ayame realmente quiera pasar tiempo con Naruto pero entendía que había cosas más importantes, en cuanto Naruto solo lloraba sangre, mientras se quejaba de que siempre tenía que hacer todo. En ese momento un halcón pasó volando por encima de Ichiraku´s

-Creo que es hora – Naruto salto por arriba de la barra levanto a Ayame como una princesa – Oye viejo ven aquí

-¿Qué pasa Naruto? –Teuchi salió de la cocina, Naruto puso su mano en su en el hombro del cocinero

-Es hora de irnos – los tres aparecieron en el refugio del monte Hokage – Bien aquí estarán seguros, tengo que regresar al frente pero no podía dejar solos a dos de las personas más importantes para mí, volveré – con eso Naruto regreso a Ichiraku's donde apago todo y se puso su disfraz de Anbu –Bien a trabajar

 **En la arena**

 **10 minutos antes**

-¡Ya me canse de esto! ¡Liberal sellos! – Satsuki estaba en un punto muerto con Gaara ninguno de los podía hacer que el otro – Ten enseñare mi último Jutsu **¡Chidori!** –Satsuki salió corriendo contra Gaara con la navaja relámpago en la mano Izquierda

-¡Sasuke Uchiha muéstrame tu sangre! ¡Madre la implora! – Gaara decidió empezar la transformación del Shukaku

 **En la gradas**

" _Esto está a punto de explotar"_ Kakashi guardo su libro con sumo cuidado no quería perderlo ya que aún no terminaba de leerlo por quinta ocasión _"los clones que iban a poner las barreras ya terminaron su trabajo y se disiparon, ahora solo falta esperara la señal"_

-Chidori, el millar de aves, así que esto fue lo que le estuvo enseñando a Sasuke esta mes sensei – no era la primera vez que Sakura veía esa técnica en acción

-Nada mal siendo tan joven puede hacer la Chidori a la perfección – Asuma terminaba su ultimo cigarrillo

En el instante que un halcón pasó sobre la arena, los jounin inmediatamente empezaron a neutralizar a los ninjas del sonido, que estaban ocultos que fueron totalmente tomados con la guardia baja, los espectadores fueron rodeados con barrera de protección. Todos estaba completamente sorprendidos, hasta que los anbu les ordenaron que mantuvieran la calma que estaban a salvo.

En ese momento el palco de los Kages exploto de la bola de humo salió Jiraya cargando a la Mizukage, Tsunade también salió volando por la explosión seguida de Tenzo y Neko los cuales fueron asignados por el tercer Hokage para protegerla, Ao que era la escolta de la Mizukage alcanzo a Jiraya.

-Satsuki – Sakura dejo salir su verdadero nombre cuando la vio salir corriendo detrás de Gaara al cual había alcanzado a herir

-Sakura atenta – Kakashi reprendió a su alumna cuando la vio distraída – ¡Atentos! Equipo 10 acompañen a Sakura y persigan a Sasuke, tenga extremo cuidado, ¡Sakura está al mando! Pakkun te acompañara, eviten pelear contra Gaara si es posible

-Pero Naruto… -Sakura no estaba segura de ir

-Kakashi ¿estás seguro? Aún son unos niños, no debería darles una misión tan peligrosa

-No son niños Kurenai, son ninjas – Kakashi noqueo a un ninja mas – Sakura llévate esto Kitsune tiene otras ordenes pero cuando termine ira a ayudarlos – Kakashi le lanzo un kunai de tres puntas a Sakura, que lo reconoció al instante antes de salir corriendo, acompañada del equipo 10 y Pakkun - Asuma ¿Dónde está Gai?

Asuma solo señalo un en rincón en la parte superior de las gradas donde Gai seguía llorando por no ser el rival de Kakashi

-Maldición… seguramente me voy arrepentir de esto… ¡Gai ven aquí ¿qué te parece un competencia? Si ganas serás mi segundo rival eterno!

-¡Kakashi ya veo que la llamas de mi juventud finalmente te han alcanzado! ¡Te quiero mi eterno rival! –Gai era un mar de lágrimas y llamas de la juventud, sonreía y lloraba mientras pateaba traseros

 **En el palco de los Kages**

 **Antes de la explosión**

-Entonces Orochimaru, mi querido alumno, ¿crees que es hora de empezar? – El tercer Hokage volteo a ver a su alumno

-Así que ya lo sabias anciano, con razón me pareció tan fácil infíltrame, ¿por eso llamaste a estos dos no es así? Sensei, pero eso no te va servir de nada – Orochimaru sonrió

-Sera mejor que te rindas, Orochimaru no puedes contra los tres al mismo tiempo – Jiraya esperaba que su amigo se rindiera no quería pelear contra el

-Ya lo veremos

¡Boooooom!

 **En la arena**

 **Justo antes de explosión**

-Sangre … ¡es mi sangre! ¡aaaaaahhh! – Gaara había sido herido por la chidori de Satsuki, habían atravesado la defensa perfecta

-¡Gaara! – ambos hermanos gritaron cuando entraron a la arena de combate

¡Boooom!

El palco de los Kages había explotado y los dos Sannin habían salido de entre el humo

-¡Maldicion! Ese bastardo de Orochimaru está muy loco, explotar de es esa forma –Jiraya estaba bajando a la Mizukage

-¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?! – Ao uno de los escoltas de la Mizukage estaba furioso

-Lo sentimos, pero fuimos traicionados por la aldea de arena que se alió con Orochimaru para intentar destruirnos, por obvias razones no les dijimos nada, no sabíamos de qué lado estaban –Tsunade se limpiaba el polvo

-Tsunade tu escolta a la Mizukage, a un lugar seguro yo iré ayudar al viejo

-¡No! yo ire a ayudar al viejo, tú escolta a la Mizukage –Tsunade le reclamó a Jiraya

-Es mejor que tú te quedes fuera de combate, tu habilidades médicas serán más útiles aquí, además tu eres la nueva Hokage, no sería conveniente que fueres herida en combate

-Tsk… bien, Escuadrón A conmigo escoltaremos a la Mizukage a un lugar seguro, Escuadrón B con Jiraya ¡muévanse!

Los hermanos del desierto habían utilizado la distracción para sacar a Gaara, que estaba herido, de ahí

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!

-Sasuke Uchiha no dejes que el Jinchuriki de la arena escape ve tras él, estamos a la mitad de un invasión – Genma le ordeno a Satsuki que había quedado, muy confundida de la nada un montón de Anbus habían salido del a nada, y habían empezado a pelear contra ninjas del sonido que se habían infiltrado en la arena

-¡Sí! –Satsuki no estaba para cuestionar órdenes, así que salió corriendo detrás de los hermanos de desierto

 **En la puertas de Konoha**

 **Momentos después de la explosión**

Ibiki se encontraba liderando a un escuadrón de 24 chunins y 5 jounin, sabia que la fuerza enemigas dentro de Konoha eran alrededor de 300 y había más de dos mil fuera de la muralla, sabía que era prioridad la evacuación de los civiles, y la eliminación de los ninjas que se habían infiltrado, pero porque demonios le habían dado tan pocos ninjas para proteger la entrada. _"Te enviaremos a un Anbu de refuerzo"_ fueron las palabras de Shikaku que era el coordinador de la defensa, pero ¿él para qué quería un Anbu? El necesitaba un centenar de ninjas para proteger ese lugar y evitar que los sobrepasaran.

-¡Ya vienen! - un Hyuga de su escuadro aviso la llega del enemigo – ¡Capitán son más de 600!

-Tranquilos los refuerzos llegaran pronto, ahora vamos a mantener esta posición ¡aunque nos cueste la vida!

En combate empezó pronto los ninjas de Konoha pronto fueron gravemente abrumados por números enemigos, cuando la línea defensiva estaba a punto de romperse, hubo una enorme explosión de luz.

-¡Tranquilos todos… ya llegue! ¡Soy el heredero de la voluntad de fuego, el que beso a la muerte y volvió, mi única amiga es la soledad! ¡Yo soy Kitsune el atormentador! – Naruto había hecho una súper presentación en el campo de batalla vistiendo un típico uniforme anbu con una Mascar de zorro

-Llegas tarde – Ibiki ya entendió porque solo le enviaron a un anbu como refuerzo – además de solo esperaba a más de ti

-Lo siento senpai, pero bueno ¿quieres a más de mí? Los tendrás **Kagebunshin no Jutsu** – varios centenares de clones de sombras a parecieron igualando los números – Bien chicos hay que limpiar esta zona, hoy hay mucho traba por hacer ¡a la carga!

-Eso es imposible nadie puede hacer tantos clones – un ninja de arena no podía creer, el anbu recién llegado estaba arrasando con las líneas de la arena

Los ninjas de Konoha no tenía idea de quién era el recién llegado pero les había salvado el trasero

 **Sobre el palco de los Kages**

 **Al mismo tiempo**

El Hokage había sido encerrado en una barrera, junto con Orochimaru Jiraya no había alcanzado a entrar y ahora estaba intentando deshacer la barrera para poder pasar

-Ríndete Orochimaru conocemos todo tu plan, en este momento mis ninjas esta sufrimiento tu intento de invasión, y pronto te habré derrotado – el tercer Hokage prefería no tener que matar a su alumno pero lo haría de ser necesario

-Quizás tengas razón y falle en destruir la aldea pero al menos ¡me asegurare de matarte! – Orochimaru empezó un combate mano a mano

-¡Idiota! tú jamás podrás derrotarme

-Antes de que te mate, dime una cosa ¿Cómo se enteraron de mi plan para destruir esta patética villa?

-Ese chico Kabuto sabe demasiadas cosa interesantes ¿no crees?

-Lo admito no esperaba, que Kabuto hablara tendré que enseñarle a mantener la boca cerrada cuando termine contigo

-Aaaayyy… Orochimaru ¿cómo me pude equivocar tanto contigo?

 **En el bosque**

 **Con el escuadrón Sakura**

Los cuatro ninjas iban de rama en rama siguiendo a Pakkun que estaba rastreando a Satsuki…

-Nos vienen siguiendo 10 no 12 ninjas – Pakkun descubrió que los venían persiguiendo ninjas del sonido

-Eso es malo, dime ¿qué tan lejos están? –Sakura no había pensado en que los seguirían ninjas enemigos

-Unos tres minutos detrás de nosotros, pero están recortando su distancia - Pakkun estaba serio los ninjas que los perseguían eran peligroso y ahora solo estaba con un montón de niños – pero mas importante señorita Sakura usted y su amiga usan el mis shampoo que yo… roció de verano mi favorito, aunque mi pelo es más suave y brillante que el suyo

-¡¿Qué?! – ambas gritaron indignadas

-No es tiempo para el eso – Shikamaru calmo un poco las aguas, mientras que intentaba idear un plan, para perder a sus perseguidores

-Aunque tiene razón, su pelo se ve muy suave y brillante – Chouji observaba el pelo de Pakkun

-Es por el acondicionador, tienes buen ojo mi rellenito amigo, por eso te dejare tocar mis almohadillas son muy suaves – Pakkun estaba orgulloso de que albarán su pelaje

-¿Enserio?

-Si son muy suaves yo ya los toque es como si… ¡espera no es momento para eso! – Sakura también traba en un plan para perder a sus perseguidores

-Solo hay un camino lo sabes ¿no Sakura? – Shikamaru había llegado a una conclusión – alguien tiene que quedarse atrás para retrasarlos

-Espera Shikamaru eso es suicidio – Sakura no quería ordenarles a sus amigos que se sacrificaran

-Lo es… o lo seria si no fuéramos el famoso trio Ino-Shika-Cho – Ino la que rompió el hielo

-Ella tiene razón, haremos la especialidad del equipo 10 – Chouji saco una nueva bolsa de papas

-Vamos a pelear… y luego huir – Shikamaru iba ofrecerse como voluntario para no arriesgar a sus amigos, pero ellos se le adelantaron

-Nosotros lo entretendremos, ustedes sigan –Ino le ordenó a Sakura, cuando se detuvo junto a Chouji y Shikamaru

-Bien pero tengan esto – Sakura le dio a Ino una bolsa (del tamaño de Pakkun) llena de papeles bomba

-¡¿Por qué demonios llevas tantos pales bomba contigo?! –Ino se espantó, tantos pales juntos podrían explotar en cualquier momento

-Naruto es un aficionado, de hacerlos… es poco raro cuando los hace siempre murmura "con esto estaré un paso más cerca de mi diosa, la gran Megumin –sama" y tiende a gritar "Eeeexplosiooon" durante las explosiones, a veces me da miedo

-Naruto realmente es raro –Chouji fue quien corto el silencio

-Señorita Sakura hay que seguir – Pakkun le recordó a Sakura que tenían que alcanzar a Satsuki

-Sí, vamos – con eso Sakura se fue dejando al equipo 10 a cargo de retaguardia

-¿Están seguros de esto? – Shikamaru vio a sus compañeros

-Claro que sí, somos un equipo, y no te vamos a dejar hacerlo solo – Chouji estaba listo para combatir

-A veces son demasiado problemáticos… vamos a poner esas bombas con eso vamos a ganar algo más de tiempo

 **En la líneas del frente**

Naruto ya había perdido a la mitad de su clones, la fuerza de invasión con la que estaban pelean do ya sobre pasa a los 1200, pero no habían podía avanzar ni un centímetro cada clon derribaba a tres o cuatro ninjas enemigos, antes de poder ser derrotado.

-¡Serpientes! - uno de los chunin grito cuando vio una enorme serpiente de 15 metros acercarse a la muralla

-Maldicion… estoy gastando demasiado chakra pero no tengo opción **Jutsu de Invocación** \- Naruto llamo a Gamaken – Hola Gamaken necesito tu ayuda

-Muchacho es bueno verte… una serpiente será un placer siempre estoy dispuesto a enseñarle a esos animales rastreros quien manda – Gamaken salto inmediatamente sobre la serpiente y empezó a atacarla con su arma

Las tropas de invasión tenían la moral por los suelos, el anbu con mascara de zorro estaba haciendo los pedazos y ni siquiera con su invocación podían pararlo. Gamaken fue muy superior a la serpiente y en menos de 5 minutos ya la había derrotado.

-¡Kitsune! Llego la hora nos retiramos – Ibiki dio la orden de retirada

-Entendido –Naruto y el resto de los ninjas de Konoha se retiraron dejando a los pocos clones que quedaban en la retaguardia

La fuerzas de invasión al verlos retirarse levantaron su moral y cargaron detrás de ellos, cuando se infiltraron varias calles adentro notaron que todo estaba vacío…

-Esto me da mala espina – un ninja de la arena inspeccionaba una casa

-¡Atención! estamos en su terri… - el capitán del escuadrón fue asesinado por varios shurikens que salieron de la nada

-Veo que se divierten ¿listos para correr? – Shikaku estaba al frente de la fuerza principal de Konoha que eran cerca de 1600 rodearon a la fuerzas de invasión que estaban cansadas después de pelear contra los clones de Naruto –pensando lo bien mejor ríndanse no quiero tener que perseguir los eso sería problemático

Los pobres invasores no esperaban que emboscaran a toda la fuerza, he intentaron correr retirarse al bosque. Pero una fuerza de mil hombres que habían salido la noche anterior, los estaban esperando en las murallas, cortando su ruta de escape.

-Se tardaron demasiado ya gaste la mayor parte de mi chakra – Naruto se acercó al trio Ino-Shika-Cho original

-Perdón Kitsune-san pero la evacuación llevo más tiempo de lo que habíamos previsto – Chouza fue quien se disculpo

-Bueno, ya que, esto se queda en su manos iré a encargarme del Ichibii – Con eso Naruto desapareció en un relámpago dorado

-Vaya ya domino es técnica… la aldea estará segura mientras que el este aquí – Inochi ya había aprobado a ese chico para casarse con su hija

-También tu hija ¿no Inochi? – Chouza molesto a su amigo

-Oooohh… cállate

-Después pelean, vamos a limpiar este desastre para poder ir a beber – Shikaku saco un cigarro y empezó a fumar

Eso suena bien… ¡vamos por comida! –Chouza cargo al a formación enemiga seguido por el resto de sus amigos

 **En el bosque con Sakura**

 **Minutos antes**

Pakkun se había detenido de repente

-Esto es malo creo que la los alcanzo… un grupo se separó… creo que hay dos personas pelando enfrente de nosotros… si seguimos derecho podemos caer en el fuego cruzado – Pakkun estaba olisqueando el aire

-¿Satsuki es de los que están peleando? –Sakura le pregunto preocupada

-No ella está en el grupo que se separo

-Vamos detrás de ella, seguramente fue detrás de Gaara y es aquien debemos dete…

¡Booom!

Hubo una enorme explosión a sus espaldas

-Maldición… Ino y lo demás ya debe estar peleando… vamos con Satsuki debemos detener a Gaara antes de que se convierta

-A la orden señorita Sakura

 **En la arena**

 **Fuera de la barrera**

-¡Maldicion! - Jiraya aún no había podido tirar la barrera que tenía atrapado al tercer Hokage que se encontraba peleando contra Orochimaru y el primer y segundo Hokage

-Jiraya-sama ya termino la evacuación e iniciamos el contra golpe – un anbu acaba de llegar

-Bien al menos hemos podido detener la invasión

 **Dentro de la barrera**

-Lo sentimos Sarutobi pero nos esta controlando – el segundo Hokage Tobirama Senju estaba atacando al viejo Hokage con un Jutsu de agua

-Te dije que no crearas un técnica así – Hashirama regañaba a su hermano menor

-Sí, lo siento mi culpa

-¡Orochimaru bastardo! ¿Cómo te atreves a meterte con los muertos? El tercer Hokage

-Kukukuku… Sarutobi lo dices como si fuera lo peor que he hecho… - Orochimaru se relamía los labios quizás su invasión haya fallado pero si iba a llegar la vida de su antiguo maestro consigo

-¿En qué me equivoque contigo?

-Sencillo debiste haberme nombrado cuarto Hokage

-No lo merecías, y sigues sin merecerlo, un Hokage no solo es el más fuerte de su aldea, es él que considera a Konoha su familia y ¡da su vida por protegerla! **¡Arte ninja: Sello de la Parca!**

 **En el bosque con Satsuki**

-Finalmente los alcance – Satsuki había llegado con Gaara y Temari

-Temari suéltame ¡ahora! – Gaara estaba de pésimo humor

-¡Sasuke! – Sakura finalmente también los había alcanzado

* * *

 **Omake**

 **El show de Bob**

 **Sakura Parte 1**

-¡Bienvenidos! ¡¿A dónde?! ¡Al Shooooooow de Bob! Yo soy Bob y esta noche tenemos a una bella dama la señorita Sakura

-Gracias por invitarme Bob

-No el placer es mío, por aceptar nuestra invitación

-Hehehehehe…

-Digamos señorita Sakura ¿Qué te llevo a participar en una producción tan ambiciosa como esta?

-Solo Sakura Bob

-Entiendo seño… Sakura

-Veras mi personaje en Shippuden siempre ha sido muy maltratado o me aman o me odian

-Eso es muy cierto, hablar de ti es como echarle gasolina al infierno

-Por eso decidí participar en este proyecto, para demostrar que soy más que una cara bonita

-Fascinante simplemente fascinante digamos ¿Qué es lo mejor de participar en este proyecto?

-No lo sé Bob, en realidad me enamorado de este proyecto la locaciones, la banda sonara, la historia… no sé qué decir todo me parece fabuloso... o claro y la escena del cactus fue sublime

-Pero debe de haber algo que no te agrada

-Quizás… quizás el hecho de que debo compartir camerino con Ino-puerca, es una idiota, siempre está agarrando mis cosas

-Suena complicado

-¡Lo es! Es muy molesto

-Bueno eso es todo por hoy, muchas gracias por presencia esta noche, Sakura

-Fue un placer

 **Naruto parte 2**

-Esta noche tenemos de vuelta a Naruto, protagonista de Nuevas oportunidades, es un placer tener te de vuelta Naruto

-Es bueno estar de vuelta Bob

-Naruto, durante estas semanas, se ha hablado mucho de tu elevado salario… algunos dicen que ganas demasiado para una actuación tan mediocre

-¡¿Quién dijo?! Eso para partirle su… digo ¿enserio Bob? Yo siempre creí que mi actuación está en un nivel muy superior a lo que gano

-Yo también creo que tu actuación ha sido fantástica hasta el momento

-Gracias Bob siempre doy lo mejor de mi… ahora si me lo permites tengo que ira a visitar a algunas personas

-Oooohh… bueno eso fue inesperado, Eso fue todo por hoy vuelva la próxima semana para mas deeeeeeel Shooooooooooow de Bob

(Después de eso Naruto termino en prisión unos días por una pelea en un bar)

 **Aaron Oasis (no tengo idea de que hago aquí)**

-Hoy en el Show de Bob tenemos a una persona muy especial al productor, guionista y director de Nuevas oportunidades Aaron Oasis

-Hola Bob

-Señor Oasis, se ha especulado mucho de cómo financia una franquicia con gastos tan altos, aquí tenemos que gastan cerca de 1700 millones ryos por capitulo en puros salarios y cerca de 3000 millones en comida… ¿Cómo puede mantener una franquicia tan cara?

-No lo hago bob estoy en la quiebra de hecho este es el último capítulo, por cierto estas despedido

-¡¿Qué?! Espere tengo tres hijos que alimentar, no me despida ¡no quiero volveré a lavar baños portátiles!

-Hahahahahahaha es broma Bob, realidad vamos empezar a meter micro-transacciones, para financiar el proyecto, cobraremos cada párrafo como un dlc

-¡¿Bromea no?!

-Claro que si, es mas fácil meter publicida y mensajes subliminales de la mariana (Nioj Yvan)

-¿Entonces no me va a despedir?

-En realdad si, este programa sale muy caro y casi nadie le hace caso, así que chicos empiecen a desmontar todo

-No espere por favor no me despida, puedo mejorar, hare mejores bromas, la gente me ama

-Bien tienes una semana si veo una actitud positiva sobre tu show estas fuera

 _ **El show de Bob fue patrocinado por coca-cola destapa la felicidad**_

* * *

 **Nota del autor**

 **Vale si quieren apoyar al show de Bob díganmelo... bien siguiendo con el capitulo me fue difícil, intente escribir la pelea de Satsuki vs Gaara, pero no me gustaba como estaba, quedando así que me rendí, mejor vean el anime de nuevo. Después de eso pude avanzar mas rápido, lo que me lleva a la siguiente cuestión. Ya no tengo capítulos guardados, y para ser sincero a veces me da mucha flojera escribir, ademas de que hay mundial, y que he tenido algunos problemas personales, por lo que les pregunto ¿quieren que suba capítulos d mil palabras una vez a la semana o capítulos de 10 o 12 mil cada dos semanas? por favor háganme lo saber.**

 **Bien fue un capitulo con muchos saltos de locación, pero me gusto como quedo, no hay muchas cosas que decir... en el próximo capitulo tendremos a Gaara vs Naruto**

 **Como siempre muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, no tienen idea de como me emociono cada vez que veo que llega una nueva review...de nuevo gracias**

 **Que la fuerza los acompañe y (Nioj Yvan) hasta la próxima**

 **-Aaron Oasis**


	12. Capitulo 11 El fin de la invasión

**Capítulo 11**

 **En el bosque con Satsuki y Sakura**

Sakura y Satsuki peleaban desesperadamente Gaara se había convertido parcialmente en el Shukaku, la arena era mucho más agresiva en estos momentos que antes, la ira de Gaara también iba en aumento.

-Esto se está saliendo de control – Satsuki estaba frustrada, por más que intentaban acercarse a Gaara, no podían siempre eran rechazadas por la arena – Sakura, sé que te gusta que no utilice esto, pero no hay opción si seguimos así nos matara – Satsuki revelo su Mangekyou

-¡Satsuki no! Naruto no debe de tardar

-Tsk… Sakura no sé tú, pero yo no quiero que Naruto me esté salvando todo el tiempo

-Pero… tienes razón pero aun así… yo…

-¡Su sangre atraerá a aniki! ¡Él será la prueba máxima de mi existencia! – Gaara no podía más con su propia locura

-Al demonio todo **Tsukuyomi –** Satsuki llamo su Genjutsu más poderoso, con la esperanza de poner a dormir a Gaara, lo cual fue mala idea – ¡Funciono!

-¡Satsuki no! ¡¿Qué has hecho?! –Sakura no tuvo tiempo de advertirle que si Gaara se dormía el sello se liberaba

-Sakura sé que no debí utilizar el Mangekyou pero era la única alternativa

-Ese no es el problema

 **-¡Soy Libre, Shukaku es un bijuu libre! –** la arena se empezó a acumular masivamente alrededor del cuerpo de Gaara

-Ups… no lo sabía

-No es mi culpa, por no habértelo dicho antes… bien cero que ahora el sello es inútil – Sakura y Satsuki solo observaban como el Shukaku se liberaba

-¿Alguna idea? –Satsuki suspiraba su trabajo de detener a Gaara se acaba de volver aún más complicada

-Despertar a Gaara, aun que está en la cabeza de esa cosa, y no creo que sea fácil hacerlo

-Creo que es buen momento para que ese idiota venga ayudarnos

Tum-tum-tum-tum

-Me llaman el fin de los tiempos, camino a la par de los dioses, he destruido al destino mismo, Yo soy el elegido, para descubrir el ramen supremo, yo soy ¡Naruto! – Naruto había llegado con su vestimenta Anbu solo sin la máscara.

-Llegas tarde – ambas chicas contestaron indiferentemente

-Que crueles son… saben yo tenía cosas que hacer, tenía ordenes

-Si claro, ahora como vamos a vencer a esa cosa – Sakura no estaba de humor como para discutir

-Yo me encargo presencien el poder de los sapos **Jutsu de Invocación** – Naruto tenía pensado invocar a Gamabunta para demostrar lo genial que era, poder derrotar al Shukaku… solo que las cosas no salieron como lo pensaba

-Hola

-¿Gamakichi que haces aquí? – el pequeño amigo anaranjado de Naruto estaba de nuevo frente a él

-No lo sé, tú me llamaste… por cierto ¿tienes dulces?

-Si tengo de… espera no es momento para esto dime ¿dónde está tu padre?

-Durmiendo probablemente

-Maldición, cuando lo llame me va a querer matar… y dime ¿Por qué viniste tú?

-¡Naruto ayúdanos! – Sakura y Satsuki esquivaban los ataques del Shukaku, mientras que Naruto discutía con Gamakichi

-Lo están haciendo bien sigan así

-No lo sé tú fuiste el que me invoco… ¿seguro que utilizaste suficiente chakra?

-Si claro utilizae to mi… oooohhh… vaya eso lo explica todo – Naruto le dio unos dulces a Gamakichi mientras que entraba en su mente _"¿Hola?... ¡hola!... ¿Kurumi-chan dónde estás? ¿estas debajo de esa piedra? ¡¿Hola?!... no me contesta, esto es raro… ¡Kurumi-chan si me amas más que nada en el mundo, no digas nada!… lo sabía yo también te amo mi Kurumi-tan"_ Naruto se puso a buscar a Kurumi, por todo su espacio mental, hasta llegar a un cuarto…

" _Quiero un aumento o renuncio"_

 **CORTE**

* * *

 **En el espacio mental de Naruto**

 **Después de unas duras negociaciones (y una semana de retraso de grabación)**

Naruto se encontraba fuera de la habitación de Kurumi

-¡Kurumi abre la puerta!... por favor Kurumi abre la puerta

 _ **-¡No quiero!**_

-Vamos Kurumi ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué no quieres salir? necesito tu ayuda

 _ **-Claro solo vienes cuando necesitas mi ayuda… para ti solo soy una batería… por que no vas a pedirle ayuda a una de tus chicas**_

-¡Eso no es cierto, tú eres mi compañera!

 _ **-Si claro, ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?**_

-Naruto y Kurumi, Kurumi y Naruto "los zorros del caos", somos uno recuérdalo

 _ **-¿Enserio?**_

-Claro, juntos hasta el final

 _ **-Hasta el final…**_

 **Fuera de la mente de Naruto**

-¡¿Ostias que paso aquí?! – El bosque cercano estaba en destruido y Naruto era arrastrado por Sakura y Satsuki que estaban esquivando los ataques del Shukaku

-¡Al fin despiertas! –Sakura golpeo a Naruto que había estado los últimos cinco minutos en su espacio mental sin ponerle atención a lo pasaba a su alrededor

-Lo siento, me quede sin chakra, y Kurumi-chan no quería cooperar – los tres se detuvieron en un rama – bien ahora si voy a… ¿Satsuki? ¿Qué te paso en la mejilla?

-Nada, un pequeño corte, esquivando los ataque de… - Naruto silencio a Satsuki con un dedo mientras observaba detenidamente la herida en su rostro

-Bien ahora si lo rajo, creo que tendré que darle algo de disciplina a mi hermanito, para que aprenda a no tocar lo mío – Naruto estaba muy molesto – **Jutsu de Invocación**

 **En el bosque con el equipo 10**

Los tres genins del equipo diez estaban cansados, de alguna forma habían logrado derrotar a toda la fuerza que los perseguía, ahora estaban sentados espalda con espalda.

-Lo logramos – Ino no podía creer que su plan funcionara

-Tengo hambre – Chouji solo pensaba en comer

-Apenas y lo logramos, y solo piensas en comer – Shikamaru apenas y tenía ganas para quejarse

-Seguimos vivos ¿no? Entonces voy a seguir con hambre – Chouji ya se imaginaba en la BBQ comiendo hasta reventar

-Supongo que tienes razón – Ino sonrió, había intensificado su entrenamiento desde que vio como Sakura empezaba a dejarla atrás

-Bien ahora… ¡cuidado! – Shikamaru apenas y pudo esquivar un grupo de Kunais que salieron de los arboles - ¿todos bien?

-¡Maldición! pensé que ya habíamos acabado – Ino estaba en posición de combate con sus compañeros

-Si, pero Shikamaru ya no tengo chakra

-Yo tampoco, maldición

-Veo que derrotaron a mis compañeros, no importa era innecesarios ahora los matare – un jounin del sonido salió del bosque, muy confiado de su victoria. El equipo 10 no estaba en condiciones de seguir peleando… - ¿listos para morir?

- **Jutsu Imitación de Sombras** – Shikamaru utilizo lo último de su chakra para atrapar al hombre en cual solo sonrió – ¡Maldición atrás! – el jounin solo era un clon de tierra el cual se desmorono mientas que el original atacaba al trio por la espalda

-¡Mueran! – en jounin ataco a toda velocidad con varios Kunais, ninguno de los chicos del equipo 10 pudieron reaccionar a tiempo… sin embargo un grupo de shurikens interceptaron los Kunais, a escasos centímetros delos chicos – Urrrgggh

-¿Están bien chicos? – Asuma había ido a ver cómo iba su equipo – veo que llegue a tiempo

-¡Sensei! – el trio estaba muy felices por ser salvados por su maestro

-Veo que tuvieron algunos problemas – Asuma observaba el claro parcialmente destruido con una docena de ninjas del sonidos derivados

-No tiene idea – Ino finalmente se pudo relajar

-¿Me pregunto si ellos estarán bien? – Chouji volteo a ver a donde estaba el equipo 7

-¿No deberíamos ir a ayudarlos? – Ino pensaba en que si estarían bien

-No se preocupen, por lo que escuche Anbu ya va para allá – Asuma no sabía que anbu era

-Entonces estarán bien… creo

-Esos tres son muy problemáticos, de seguro…

 **¡Pooof!**

El Shukaku se había liberado

-¡¿Qué demonios es eso?! – todos quedaron impresionados por ver a una bestia de ese tamaño

-El ichibii, la menor de la bestias con cola, ese chico Gaara es su portador, en anbu hay un experto en bijuus… no se preocupen ellos estarán bien

-Sakura… ¡tenemos que ir a ayudarlos! – Ino estaba a punto de salir corriendo en esa dirección, cuando fue detenida por Asuma

-Ino cálmate, aunque vayas no servirá de nada, solo seremos un estorbo… ya te dije que anbu se encargara

-Aun así yo tengo que ir… Sakura está allá

-Ino…

 **¡Pooof!**

Gamabunta también había aparecido en el campo de batalla

-¿Qué es eso?

-Un sapo… creo

-Gamabunta… el jefe sapo… la última vez que lo vi fue cuando el cuarto se enfrentó al zorro que estaba destrozando la aldea… ¿Quién puede invocar a un sapo tan poderoso? – Asuma estaba impresionado aunque él podía invocar monos nunca había tenido la fuerza para invocar a Emma el rey mono

* * *

 **En la arena**

Kakashi y Gai habían terminado de limpiar la arena de los ninjas invasores, por lo que un chunin les había dicho el plan había funcionado. La fuerzas principales cayeron en el movimiento de pinza, y la mayoría se había rendido, el resto eran perseguidos por Tsume Inuzuka y su grupo de combate, Shikaku estaba haciendo un barrido para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie escondido aun en la aldea.

-Ese fue el último – Kakashi derroto a un chunin del sonido sobre el techo de la arena

-Kakashi ¿terminaste?

-Si, Gai ese era el último

-Yo también termine, y dime Kakashi ¿a cuántos derrotaste?

-63 – Los ojos de Gai se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas el solo había derrotado a 62… por lo que había perdido la apuesta (de nuevo), y no iba ser a el segundo rival eterno de Kakashi

-¿63? ¿Estás seguro? ¿No fueron menos?

"Si le miento y le digo, nunca me va a dejar en paz… dios sálvame" – En realidad Gai creo que fueron 61 a uno lo derrote varias veces – los ojos de Gai se iluminaron y se empezaron a formar estrellas y arcoíris a su alrededor

-¡Yo hice 62! ¡Eso nos convierte en rivales eternos para siempre! ¡Kakashi! – Gais salto sobre Kakashi y lo beso… si hizo lo mismo que Lee con Naruto… el pobre de Kakashi se hizo piedra de la impresión… (Desde ese día Kakashi no volvió a ser el mismo, y nació una nueva técnica llamaba el beso de la juventud)

Kakashi seguía inconsciente cuando llego Hiashi con un escuadrón, en el que se encontraba Shizune, al ver a Kakashi inconsciente, creyó que se encontraba herido, y se acercó a darle primeros auxilios.

-No respira – Kakashi estaba tan impactado que había olvidado respirar – aun lado le voy a dar RPC – Shizune bajo la máscara de Kakashi para encontrar… otra mascara. Después de haber bajado otras dos mascaras finalmente vio la cara de Kakashi… no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el bello rostros de Kakashi que parecía ser tallado por los mismos ángeles.

Kakashi seguía en el limbo, cuando empezó a reaccionar, Shizune estaba dándole respiración boca a boca, lo cual también lo impacto, porque no sabía lo estaba pasando, Shizune estaba tan concentrada en los labios de Kakashi, que no se había dado cuenta de que Kakashi ya tenía su ojo abierto.

-¡Aaaaaaaahhh! – Shizune grito después de que en la última respiración (que había parecido más un beso que otra cosa) vio a Kakashi observándola – lo siento, no note que ya habías despertado

-No te preocupes… ehh soy Kakashi – le dijo el peliblanco cuando se acomodaba su mascara

-Shizune – la joven médico estaba muy sonrojada se había dejado llevar por el momento

-Veo que se divierten – Hiashi les recordó no estaban solos, lo cual sonrojo a ambos, cuando notaron que todo el escuadrón los observaba

 **¡Pooof!**

El Shukaku había aparecido en el horizonte para alivio de ambos ya que distrajo la atención de todos

-Pensé que Kitsune evitaría que esa cosa se saliera de control – Hiashi veía tranquilo el mapache de la arena

-¿Hiashi-sama? ¿no deberíamos ir a detener esa cosa? – uno de los miembros del escuadrón estaba nervioso si esa cosa entraba a la aldea causaría mucha destrucción

-No, Kitsune se debe de encargar de él en cualquier momento – la tranquilidad de Hiashi ponía nerviosos a los más novatos

-No creo que se tarde mucho – Kakashi se había levantado y se encontraba de pie junto a Hiashi, Shizune se encontraba al otro lado del grupo, no tenía el valor de estar cerca de Kakashi de momento… por cierto Gai estaba perdido haciendo planes, para su viva como el rival de Kakashi – ¿y cómo van las cosas en la aldea?

-Bien la evacuación se llevó acabo la perfección, y ya neutralizamos a todas las fuerzas invasoras dentro de la aldea, ahora solo falta atrapar a Orochimaru y al Ichibii, lo demás escuadrones no deben de tardar en venir

 **¡Pooof!**

Gamabunta apareció en una gran bola de humo

-Tardo bastante… bien él se encargara del Ichibii todos con el Hokage – Hiashi le ordenó a todas sus fuerzas ir a la barrera

* * *

 **En el bosque**

 **Con el equipo 7**

Todo el equipo 7 se encontraba sobre Gamabunta

-¡¿Qué pasa?! ¿Quién osa despertarme? – Gamabunta estaba de mal humor no le gustaba que lo llamara al combate cuando estaba durmiendo

-Yo lo hice, lo siento jefe, pero necesito tu ayuda – Naruto se disculpó desde la cabeza del jefe

-¿Fuiste tú mocoso?

-¿Quién más tiene el contrato delo sapos? Aparte de Ero-sennin y yo

-Buen punto, ese es el Ichibii… olvídalo no quiero pelear contra un enemigo tan problemático

-Vamos jefe, usted es el único que puede ayudarme

-No, ya tu padre me hizo enfrentarme a ese apestoso zorro y mira mi cara vez esta cicatriz… fue su culpa, ese idiota arruino mi hermoso perfil griego – _**"Déjate venir rana que te rajo te voy hacer sopa… tu hijo de #$% te voy a hacer &%+ $... ya quisieras estas más feo que cu#o de un mono"**_ Kurumi empezó a despotricar contra Gamabunta

-Papá ayúdalo… - Gamakichi había estado en la cabeza de Satsuki desde que lo salvo cuando Naruto se metió a su espacio mental – Esa cosa me quiso atacar y la novia de Naruto me salvo

-Por favor jefe sapo denos su ayuda – Ambas chicas pidieron la ayuda

-Bien, solo por esta vez… su pongo que sabes que hay que despertar al Jinchuriki para poder sellarlo

-Lo sé necesito su ayuda para hacer una apertura y poder llegar a él

-Bien prepárate esto se pondrá movido

-Si dame un segundo… chicas lo siento – Naruto empujo a ambas fuera de la espalda del jefe

-Espera –ninguna de las dos esperaba eso y no pudieron oponer resistencia, cayeron hasta los arboles cercanos – ese maldito – ambas estaban perfectamente coordinadas, cuando intentaron ir de vuelta a la espada de Gamabunta este salto para atacar al Shukaku

-De nuevo nos dejó atrás… lo voy a matar

-Satsuki cálmate… recuerda que primero hay torturarlo y violarlo y luego lo matamos

-Tienes razón tú lo torturas y yo lo violo

-Oye yo también lo quiero violar

-Eso no me parece posible

-Eres muy injusta… que te parece si ambas lo torturamos y violamos al mismo tiempo, lo matamos de placer y dolor al mismo tiempo

-Eso suena muy bien… pero su virginidad es mía

-Bien…

 **Con Naruto**

-¡Auchuu! Maldición siento que las chicas me van hacer algo muy malo… bien ahora producción pónganme una banda sonora mu épica que le voy a patear el trasero a mi hermanito

 **¡Quiero mover el bote! ¡Quiero mover el bote! ¿Le guta? ¡Mueve!**

 **¡Quiero mover el bote! ¡Quiero mover el bote! ¡Quiero mover el bote! ¿Le guta? ¡Mueve!**

 **¡Quiero mover el bote! ¡Quiero mover el bote! ¡Quiero mover el bote! ¿Le guta? ¡Mueve!**

-¡Mueve!... ¡Espera! ¡Dije algo épico! esta canción me gusta, pero no es para esta momento

 **Wake me up before you go go**

 **Don´t leve hanging on the yo yo**

 **Wake me up before you go go**

 **I don´t want to mis…**

-Espera nos van a demandar por derechos de autor si continúas…

 **Tu sonrisa tan resplandeciente a mi corazón deja encantado**

 **Ven toma mi mano para huir, de esta terrible obscuridad**

 **En el instante que te volví a encontrar, mi mente trajo aquel hermoso lugar**

 **Que cuando era niño fue tan valioso, para mí**

-¡Aaahh! Pero mira nada más que cumbión

 **Quiero saber, si acaso tú conmigo quieres bailar**

 **Si me das tu mano, te llevare por un camino cubierto de luz y ¡obscuridad!**

-Mi corazón encantado vibra por el polvo de… ¡espera! ya pon algo con lo que pueda pelear

 **Insetar aquí sound track de halo combat evolve**

-Suena bien pero meno lo van a escuchar…

 **Me invade un fuerte dolor, grita mi corazón, aun con esta cicatriz seguiré**

 **¡Si me oyes, si me oyes!**

 **¡Si me oyes, yo también!**

 **¡Es difícil olvidarlo, nada gano con recordar, si no lo hago mi alma quedara dañada!**

 **Aun que hoy yo est sufriendo con el tiempo me recuperare, con valor voy arrastrando mi tormento**

 **hoy uno en mi interior de mi tomo el control, es un sensación que me destruye mas**

 **Solo el silencio me responde que no estas**

 **¡Vengo a decirte que yo, la cicatriz llevaré! tu recuerdo me dará más fuerza y tú vivirás en mí**

 **¡Tengo que recuperar la paz que el cielo guardo! ¡Y el dolor me mantendrá despierto con esperanza!**

-Espera voy a llorar con esta canción

 **Inserta aquí Banda sonora de Star Wars (Duelo de destinos)**

-Es perfecta (T.T) Ahora si Gaara voy a patear tu trasero

-¡Hey jefe! ¿Qué tal una súper bomba de Sapo? - Naruto temblaba mientras que preparaba su nuevo Jutsu

-¡¿Qué tiene planeado?! – Gamabunta estaba contrarrestando las balas de aire con balas de agua

-Nada en especial solo necesito que bomba de aceite… se divertido – Naruto sonrió sería una explosión bastante interesante

-¿Por qué tengo un mal presentimiento?... bien prepárate… **Jutsu Bala de Aceite de Sapo –** el jefe sapo cargo una su estómago con aceite del Monte Myoboko para después lazarlo con todas su fuerzas

 **-Katon: Rasseninferno** \- la nueva versión del Rasengan que en lugar de estar cargada de chakra de tipo viento está cargada de fuego – **Jutsu de Colaboración: Bomba Sapo Infernal**

Ambos Jutsu explotaron al mismo tiempo sobre el Shukaku, que empezó a gritar desesperado, estaba completamente en vuelto en llamas extremadamente calientes. Las llamas todavía no se habían apagado, cuando Gamabunta lanzo a Naruto, contra Gaara.

-¡Despierta de una buena vez Gaara! – Naruto atravesó la llamas y golpeo a Gaara… solo que la arena detuvo el golpe a unos escaso centímetros de él – ooohhh no lo harás, ya tienes que despertar – utilizando la inercia que aun tenia lanzo una pata giratoria para intentar, sin embargo la arena la alcanzo a detener - ¡que despiertes carajo! – Naruto le dio cuna cabezazo a Gaara que la arena no alcanzo a parar… Gaara empezó a abrir los ojos mientras que la arena se desmoronaba

-Buen trabajo muchacho… iré a terminar mi siesta – El jefe sapo desapareció sin decir nada mas

-Nos vemos Naruto – Gamakichi también se fue

Naruto dejo a Gaara en el piso y se sentó en una piedra cercana estaba realmente cansado… la batalla con Neji había alterado su red de chakra… además de batalla con los invasores lo hizo gasra demasiado chakra… eso sin tener en cuante que invocar a Gamabunta no era fácil y mucho menos hacer el Rasseninferno… estaba cansado y aún no había ido a ayudar al Hokage… aunque debería estar con Jiraya y Tsunade ¿no?

-¿Por qué…?

-¿Soy tan guapo?... realmente no lo sé, yo simplemente nací así

-Eso no idiota… ¿Por qué eres tan fuerte…?

-Duermo 8 horas diarias entreno todos los días y me como todos mis vegetales…

-Te voy a golpear

-Lo siento

-¿Por qué eres tan fuerte? ¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto?

-Porque no estoy solo… no ahora… veras somos iguales, ambos estuvimos solos mucho tiempo… buscando ser reconocidos… buscando ser parte de algo… para no estar solos. Yo acostumbraba sembrar el caos en la aldea con bromas, pero realmente ese no era mi objetivo… mi objetivo era dejar de ser invisible… lo logre pero no como quería, solo me gane el desprecio y el odio de los demás… al principio creí que estaba bien… eso fue hasta que quisieron matarme… y como tu encontré consuelo en el ser que había causado todo mi sufrimiento, debo admitir que por lo que se Kurumi es mucho más razonable que el Shukaku… me pusieron a entrenar con unos anbus al principio no les importaba pero y por primera vez no estuve completamente solo alguien reconocía mi existencia no por el odio y la muerte, con el tiempo apareció la primera persona importante para mí… Iruka-sensei él fue la primera persona a la que realmente le importe y a partir de ese momento cada vez más gente buena llegaba a mi vida los Ichirakus, Kakashi-sensei, el viejo Hokage, mis compañeros… las chicas. Me di cuenta de que mi existencia, dependía de las personas a las que le importaba… y que mientras que las tuviera a mi lado no necesitaba nada más… me preguntas te porque soy tan fuerte porque me esfuerzo, es por ellos, por protegerlos, daría mi vida por las personas que me importan… mi vida, mi existencia es por ellos

-Eso suena… pero yo no le importa a nadie…

-Te equivocas… a mí me importas, eres mi hermano menor al fin del acabo

-¡…!

-Además de que conozco a dos personas a las que les importas muchísimo más… ellos seguramente darían todo de si por protegerte

-¡¿Quién?!

-Tú lo sabes, solo no lo has notado

-¡Gaara! – Ambos hermanos de la arena llegaron seguidos por Sakura y Satsuki -¡¿estás bien?! – Naruto solo le sonrió a Gaara, antes de dirigirse a los hermanos del Desierto

-Hola

-Aléjate de él – Temari intento atacar a Naruto que evito fácilmente el golpe sin embargo eso fue suficiente para que Kankuro levantara a Gaara

-Tranquilos es suficiente por hoy – las chicas estaba a punto de cargar contra los hermanos de la arena cuando Naruto las detuvo – Fue divertido pero es mejor que vayan a casa nos volveremos a ver… una cosa más yo me apuraría a cruzar la frontera, antes de que la cierren

-Tiene razón Kankuro hay que irnos antes de que sea tarde

-Esperen antes de que se vayan tengo una pregunta… Kankuro ¿también tienes una bolsa de marsupial donde guardas cosas? o ¿Puedes saltar mucho? – Naruto de pregunto

-Jodete – con eso lo tres hermanos partieron rumbo a casa

-¿Estás seguro de dejarlos ir? – Satsuki le preguntó acercado se al rubio

-Si… vale iré a ver si el Hokage ya termino con su pelea… las veo en la arena – El rubio huyo en un relámpago amarillo dejando a las chicas atrás

-Ese idiota, primero con el Shushin y ahora con el Hiashi, pero siempre nos deja hablando solas – Sakura se quejaba del rubio pero a decir verdad estaba agotada

-Vamos a la arena en un largo camino –Satsuki también estaba agotada

* * *

 **En el techo de la arena**

 **Con Jiraya**

La barrera de Orochimaru estaba a punto de caer, además de que había casi tres centenares de ninjas de la hoja afuera de esta listos para cargar contra Orochimaru y sus secuaces cuando esta cayera. Lo cual tenía muy preocupados a los cuatro del sonido, que eran amenazados por lo ninjas cercanos…

"Ese maldito mocoso logro derrotar al Ichibii… además de que hizo una flama más grande que la mía… Bunta jamás me va a dejar olvidarlo" Jiraya estaba a punto de terminar de tirar esa barrera había dado mucho más pela de lo que había anticipado.

-¿Falta mucho Jiraya-sama?

-Por décima vez Tenzo, esto no están fácil, ahora si no quieres limpiar baños el resto de tu vida ¡cállate! – Kakashi que estaba cerca se rio de la desgracia de su amigo

-¡Holi! – Naruto apareció a lado de Jiraya

-¡¿Naruto que demonios?! No hagas eso me vas a provocar un infarto – Jiraya

-Lo siento ¿Aún no acaban? ¿Pues en que han estado perdiendo el tiempo?

-No y si tienes tanto tiempo libre mejor ayúdame

-Ne vas bien ¿Tsunade tiene uno?

-Si ¿Por qué? – solo que cuando Jiraya volteo estaba solo de nuevo

 **Dentro de la barrera**

El tercero y Orochimaru estaban en un punto muerto, el Hokage acababa de sellar a sus predecesores y ahora estaba intentando sacar el alma de Orochimaru de su cuerpo, Orochimaru estaba intentando asesinar al Hokage con su espada Kusanagi. Era una lucha de resistencia en la que el viejo Hokage estaba perdiendo.

-¡Holi! – Naruto apareció junto al kage

-¡¿Naruto?! – ambos ninjas estaban impactados de que el rubio estuviera ahí

-¿Qué hay de nuevo? – Naruto no podía ver lo que estaba pasando – Ostias la Shinigami… ¡¿viejo estás loco?! ¿Qué te quieres morir? Uuuuufff… bien vamos arreglar esta desastre – Naruto convoco a un punado de clones a uno le dio un pergamino – Bien empecemos sacando esto – Naruto tomo a Kusanagi y la saco del cuerpo del Hokage – Bien la parte fea **Arte Ninja: Arte Secreto Uzumaki: Intercambio de Almas**

-¿Naruto que haces? ¡Detente! – Hiruzen veía como la Shinigami volteo a ver a Naruto

-Tranquilo se lo que hago… creo. ¡Hey! Shinigami un trato mi alma por la suya

 _ **-¿Qué ofreces a cambio?**_

-Mi alma

 _ **-Hecho pero tambien me llevaré su chakra**_

-¡No detente Naruto! ¡Este es mi último sacrificio! ¡Mi regalo para la aldea! ¡Tú no debes de morir! – El Hokage estaba listo para morir, no necesitaba que Naruto lo salvara, al fin de cuentas la aldea iba a necesitar más a Naruto que al él

-Tranquilo viejo –La Shinigami arranco todo el chakra del viejo Hokage, hasta la última gota – Llévatelo – le ordeno a uno de sus clones que de inmediato se tele transportó con Tsunade – Bien ahora su alma por la de ese individuo – Naruto tenía el alma de Orochimaru en sus manos y la quería cambiar por uno de los ninjas del sonido que habia capturado en un pergamino para interrogarlo posteriormente

 _ **-Hecho pero también me llevar la mitad de su chakra**_

-Por mi está bien

-¿Por qué? –Orochimaru no entendía porque el rubio lo había salvado

-Aun me res útil, pero me debe una muy grande

 _ **-Ahora que mi trabajo está terminado me llevare tu alma**_

\- Espera aún no hemos terminado… denme otro cuerpo – volteo a ver a su clones

-Eeeeehh jefe no hay otro…

-Oh ooohh… hehehehehe veras ya no tengo nada con que comerciar, pero en realidad aun no quiero morir

 _ **-Bien entonces vámonos**_

-Espera… eeehh… ¿te han dicho que tienes lindo ojos? – Naruto estaba intentando ganar tiempo para pensar en algo – También una sonrisa muy hermosa

 _ **-No…eeehh si bueno vámonos**_

-Ya sé ¿qué te parecen lo tíos que están en la barrera?

 _ **-Bien pero me llevare a dos**_

-A los cuatro y tenemos un trato

 _ **-Bien… pero recuerda yo vendré por ti cuando mueras… y nos divertiremos mucho… guapo**_ –con eso la Shinigami desapareció dándole una seductora sonrisa a Naruto

-Nota mental no morir – fue lo último que dijo después de que un escalofrió recorriera todo su cuerpo -Bien ahora vámonos antes de que lleguen los ninjas de Konoha – Naruto tomo a Orochimaru y desapareció en un relámpago

 **Con el clon**

 **Hospital de Konoha**

El clon se tele transportó a donde estaba Tsunade en el hospital que también eran los cuarteles generales temporales de Konoha. Tsunade estaba operando a chunin que se había roto al pierna, cuando el rubio apareció a pocos metros de ahí

-¡Necesito ayuda! – ninguno de los presentes tenía idea de cómo el rubio había aparecido ahí, pero no iban a poner a preguntar, después de todo traía al Hokage gravemente herido

-Súbanlo a esa camilla ¿Qué paso? – Tsunade dejo al chunin a sus ayudantes mientras que ella misma empezaba a atender al viejo

-Sello de la parca, de alguna forma lo salve pero ya no tiene chakra ella se lo llevo todo… ahora es más débil que un civil – el clon le explicaba a Tsunade

-Tsunade olvídate de mí ve a salvar a Naruto él es más importante – el viejo Sarutobi había despertado y le imploraba a Tsunade que salvara a Naruto antes de caer inconsciente de nuevo

-¡¿De qué habla?! – Tsunade miro furiosa al clon mientras que seguía atendiendo a Hiruzen

-No lo sé

-¡Habla o te castrare con una cuchara! – el clon se tomó le entre pierna en panico

-Bien el sello de la parca es una condena de muerte… pero puedes cambiar una alma por otra

-¡No me dagas que tú! – Tsunade estaba a punto de dejar a Hokage y correr a ver a Naruto

-Era la única salida… pero el jefe tiene un plan… creo – clon intento calmar a Tsunade

-Ese idiota

-Tranquila mientras que yo está aquí es que todo salió bien – le dijo el clon confiado

-Tsk… bien pero después de esto me darás muchas explicaciones – Tsunade reanudo su trabajo

-Si tarquil…

 **Poof**

El clon se había disipado

Los ojos de Tsunade se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas, al ver como el rubio se había ido, frente a sus ojos. Para ella todo se repetía todas la personas a la que amaba se iba y la dejaban sola,.

* * *

 **En el bosque a la afueras de Konoha**

 **Con Naruto y Orochimaru**

-Bien, ahora te dejare ir pero recuerda un día iré verte, y me cobrare el favor que te hice -Naruto dejo a un Orochimaru que estaba hecho mier… en un bosqueafuera de Konoha cuando la memorias de clon del hospital llegaron al él - ¡Mier…coles! Me tengo que ir no me busques, yo te busco – con eso Naruto regreso a toda prisa al hospital

-¡Abuela Tsunade! ¡No te suicides! – Naruto apareció lo más rápido que pudo en el hospital donde tacleo a Tsunade

-¡¿Naruto?! – Tsunade aún estaba en estado de Shock -¿pero cómo?

-Lo siento fue mal momento para disipar mis clones… realmente lo siento no quería que te llevaras esa impresión lo siento – Naruto estaba abrazado a Tsunade

-Así que fue tu culpa, tú, pequeño idiota, ¿sabes el susto que me diste? – Tsunade abrazaba a Naruto, a pesar de estar muy enojada

-Lo siento, por eso vine lo más rápido que pude

-Bueno estas aquí…

-Si hablando de eso dormiré un rato – Naruto cayó inconsciente, por extenuación de chakra

 **Con Jiraya momentos antes de que cayera la barrera**

" _Ya casi… ¿qué demonios?"_ Jiraya estaba a punto de tirar la barrera cuando esta se vino abajo sola

-¡Jiraya-sama derivo la barrera! ¡Por Hokage! – Uno de los ninjas que estaba ahí alentó a sus compañeros a cargar todos contra Orochimaru

-¡No esperen! –Jiraya creyó que era un trampa, e intento detenerlos pero cuando llegaron todos al centro y se dieron cuenta de que estaban solo se pusieron nerviosos -¿Dónde están?

-Esperen aquí hay algo – un chunin vio un pergamino clavado en un árbol

-¡No toque eso! – Jiraya le ordeno al chunin creyendo que podría ser una trampa, Jiraya se acercó y tomo el pergamino y empezó a leerlo

" **Son muy lentos… ya me encargué de Orochimaru y lleve al Hokage al hospital.**

 **Con amor 3**

 **Kitsune"**

-Ese idiota – Jiraya arrugo el pergamino y lo aventó al piso

-¡¿Pasa algo malo Jiraya-sama?! ¡¿Acaso Orochimaru secuestro al Hokage?! – los ninjas alrededor del sannin se sorprendieron que actuara así

-No, el Hokage ya está en el hospital con Tsunade… ustedes vallan a confirmarlo – un escuadrón completa salió corriendo rumbo al hospital

-Supongo que Kitsune se infiltró y saco al Hokage antes de que la barrera cayera – Kakashi estaba leyendo tranquilamente

-Sí, ese idiota me tuvo perdiendo el tiempo

-Bueno lo mejor será mandar a descansar a todos, no creo que nos ataquen pronto… pero por si acaso hay que reforzar la guardia esta noche

-Si, encárgate – Jiraya sorprendió a Kakashi que ya no quería trabajar

-¿Kakashi qué pasa? –Gai, Asuma y Kurenai llegaron en ese momento

-Gai llegas en buen momento, como mi rival eterno tengo una misión para ti

-Creí que este momento jamás llegaría – Gai estaba de nuevo cubierto de lágrimas - ¡¿Qué es lo que quiere que haga?!

-Diles a todos que ganamos y que lo civiles ya pueden regresar… o si también organiza una guardia doble esta noche – Asuma y Kurenai solo veía con una gota de sudor como Kakashi le daba sus responsabilidades a Gai

-A la orden… mi eterno rival – Gai obviamente acepto sin problemas -¡ganamos! – Gai grito animando a todos que aún estaba confundidos

 **Con Sakura y Satsuki**

Ambas acababan de llegar a la arena donde todos festejaban el triunfo de Konoha, empezaron a buscar a Naruto entre la multitud, hasta que cierta pelirroja las encontró

-¡Oigan! Qué bueno que las encuentro, Naruto está en el hospital… tranquilas solo está agotado, está durmiendo – añadió después de ver las caras de las chicas, Karin había decidido empezar a estudiar medicina en lugar de seguir siendo una Kunoichi

-Bueno estoy agotada… supongo que aun debemos reportarnos con Kakashi-sensei – Sakura se masajeaba los hombros

-No será necesario… vayan a descansar hicieron un buen trabajo hoy… mañana de darán su reporte temprano – Kakashi apareció entre la chicas antes de volver a desaparecer

-Bueno vamos a casa ¿vienes Karin? – Satsuki volteo ver a una de las pocas chicas que no odiaba

-No volveré al hospital a ver si necesitan más ayuda

-Entonces también voy yo – Sakura iba seguir

-Ve a casa Sakura… hay menos de los heridos de los pensados así que no será necesario mejor ve a casa debes de estar cansada

-Yo… está bien nos vemos después – Sakura admitió que no estaba en condiciones de ayudar a nadie en ese momento, así que fue con Satsuki a descansar

-Si no creo llegar muy tarde nos vemos

Después de menos de tres horas de lucha en Konoha, Konoha solo había perdido a una docena de ninjas además de un par de centenares de heridos. Suna había perdido a doscientos shinobis de lo mil ochocientos que había enviado pero el mayor problema era Konoha tenía a más de un millar de prisioneros, por lo que estaban en una muy mala posición. Oto perdió a 1700 de sus 2000 shinobis, ni un prisionero…

Lo civiles alaban a las fuerzas shinobis, que los había protegido a la perfección ni un solo civil, resulto herido durante el ataque.

Pero la mayor pregunta de ese momento era la misteriosa aparición del anbu con masca de Zorro. El rumor de su identidad se propago de un lado a otro con el fuego, había teorías de que era un experimento secreto de la aldea, otros que era el nuevo aprendiz de Jiraya, o que era el hijo de Jiraya, pero el más importante era que era el mismísimo Cuarto Hokage, que había vuelto de la muerte… este quizás era el más cercano…

 **Omake**

 **El show de Bob**

-¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡SIIIIIIIIIII! ¡El show de Bob está de vuelta!

-En realidad no… chicos desmonten todo tenemos nuevo Show

-¡¿Qué?!

-Y que alguien le dé un trapeador a Bob

-¡NOOOOOOO!

 **El show de Sakura y Naruto**

-Hola bienvenidos a nuestro nuevo show esta temos la participación de Iruka Umio –Sakura empezó con la presentación – Di hola Naruto

-Hola

-Oye se más amable con el publico

-Ok… dime chiquita ¿a qué hora sales por el pan?

-No idiota, además que tal si es hombre

-Tienes razón… hola guapo ¿a qué hora sales por el pan?

-Olvídalo mejor presenta a Iruka-sensei

-Dinos Iruka-sensei ¿Qué se siente saber que vas a morir en el próximo capítulo? – Naruto soltó sin más

-¡¿Qué?! Espera ¿Por qué? aún tengo mucho que dar

-Lo siento es lo que dice el guion

-Si yo lo digo – "el guion"

-Entonces renuncio – Iruka out

-Naruto idiota nuestro invitado se acaba de ir

-No te preocupes al fin de cuantas tu también te vas a morir

-¡¿Qué?!

-Lo siento es lo que dice el guion

-Si yo lo digo – "el guion"

-Esos malditos directivos voy a darles una paliza – Sakura out

-¿Por qué todos se pone así? después de que le digo que pasa en el guion

-No lo sé, quizás debiste haberles dicho el final completo – "el guion"

-Veamos todos fueron felices hasta que se murieron fin. Yo no veo mucha diferencia

-Tienes razón quizás solo son muy exagerados – "el guion"

-Bueno eso todo por hoy hasta la próxima

* * *

 **Notas**

 **Vale solo puedo decir que gracias... realmente muchas gracias. Hace unos días superamos los 100 Fav. y Foll. y todo es gracias a ustedes. Empece a escribir en el camión mientra iba a mi casa, en se momento realmente no creí que hubiera mas de cien personas que realmente creyeran que tengo talento para esto. Me divierto mucho escribiendo y me emociona mucho saber que a ustedes se divierten leeyendo, las locuras de este vago intento de escritor. De nuevo gracias.**

 **Sobre las canciones no sé, solo llegaron a mi mente espero que le haya gustado mi selección**

 **como siempre gracias por todos sus comentarios... y pues ni dos semanas ni 10 mil palabras, lo siento muchas cosas que hacer**

 **Hasta la próxima**

 **-Aaron Oasis**


	13. Capitulo 12 Itachi Uchiha

**Capítulo 12**

 **Al día siguiente**

 **En el Hospital**

Naruto despertaba, después de haber dormido desde la tarde del día anterior… le dolía la cabeza y estaba adolorido, era la primera vez que sufría extenuación de chakra en este mundo. Se quedó viendo el techo unos minutos, juntado energías para pararse, cuando finalmente intento levantarse, se dio cuenta de que la mitad de su cuerpo estaba apresado por cierta Uchiha… sonrió al verla dormir… Naruto no le había dicho a nadie pero lo Uchiha acostumbraba babear su hombro, a él le parecía tierno pero estaba seguro que la pobre Uchiha se moriría de vergüenza si se lo mencionaba…

Sintió que alguien se acercaba, era alguien conocido así que no hizo ningún esfuerzo para esconder a la intrusa pelinegra.

 **Toc-toc**

-Adelante – Naruto se acomodó un poco mejor para recibir a su visitante

-Buenos días Naruto veo que ya despertaste… y veo que tienes compañía –Shizune había ido a revisar como seguía el rubio

-Hehehehehehe… Buenos días nee-chan… nee-chan ¿Cómo está el viejo?

-Siendo sincera mal… pero vivirá, sigue inconsciente… el clan Sarutobi ha dado permiso de que lo visites cuando te sientas mejor – Shizune le dio un leve sonrisa cuando vio al rubio suspirar y relajarse – y supongo que esta bella dama es la famosa Satsuki Uchiha

-Si ¿a poco no es linda? -Naruto acaricio suavemente la mejilla de Satsuki que seguia durmiendo

-Hehehehehehe… si, además se ve que te quiere mucho - Shizune sonrió a ella también le gustaría tener una relación así

-Hablando de eso ayer escuche un rumor un tanto peculiar nee-chan – Naruto le lanzo un mirada acusatoria a Shizune que no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa

-¿U-un rum-mor? ¿Qué clase de ru-rumor?

-Pues que una ninja-médico y un jounin peliblanco, estaban muy amorosos en el campo de batalla ¿Tú sabes quiénes eran?

-Nooo, no ni idea – Shizune obviamente estaba mintiendo, ya que ni quiera estaba viendo al rubio a los ojos, además de que estaba roja como un tomate. Naruto iba a seguir presionando a Shizune hasta que le dijera la verdad, sin embargo Satsuki se despertó y se levantó con la cara todo desalineada, aun tenía la marca la almohada en el pelo y un ligero hilo de baba en una mejilla, había dormido tan bien, que ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba. Naruto por su parte estaba evitando soltar una carcajada, por la cara de la Uchiha.

-Buenos días Satsuki-chan – Naruto saludo a la Uchiha

-Buenos días – Satsuki creyendo que estaba en casa le dio un beso a Naruto en un mejilla antes de abrazarlo - ¿ya está listo el desayuno?

-No lo sé, no sé a qué hora traen el desayuno en el hospital – las palabras de Naruto hicieron que Satsuki se diera cuenta de donde estaban – Oye nee-chan ¿sabes si me van a traer de desayunar? – y eso hizo que se diera cuenta de que no estaban solos, lo cual enrojeció como a un tomate a la joven Uchiha

-Hola – Shizune no pudo evitar sonreír ante la cara avergonzada de la Uchiha – buenos días Satsuki Uchiha-san mi nombre es Shizune Kato la hermana mayor adoptiva de Naruto

-Hola – fue lo único que dijo la pobre Uchiha antes de correr a esconderse en el baño – ¡Kyaaa! – aparentemente cuando entro al baño se vio en el espejo… Satsuki no salió en los próximos 20 minutos

-Maldición yo quería ir al baño – Naruto solo vio cómo su prometida no oficial se encerraba en el baño

 **Dos horas después**

Shizune la había hecho varios chequeos médicos generales al Naruto, al ver que ya se encontraba bien decidió darlo de alta, después de que almorzara algo, Satsuki estuvo un rato más después de salir del baño, pero como aun había muchas cosas que hacer tuvo que marcharse. Naruto se estaba terminad de cambiar cuando vio a Konohamaru con su madre. Por lo que decidió saludarlos.

-Kono espera – Naruto alcanzo a ambos – buenas tardes Asuna-sama – al acercarse se ganó una mirada llena de odio por parte de la madre de Konohamaru

-Uzumaki-san – La madre de Konohamaru estaba matando a Naruto con los ojos

-¿Pasa algo Asuna-sama?... ¡Oooh claro! Buenos tardes Asuna-chan – Naruto recordó que la madre de Konohamaru no le gustaba que la hablara en un tono tan serio y formal

-Buenas tardes Naru-chan ayer nos dijeron que tú trajiste al viejo mono al hospital – Asuna abrazo a Naruto con muchas fuerzas, a pesar de ya estar en sus treintas seguía siendo un diosa entre los hombres – En nombre de toda mi familia y el clan te lo agradezco mucho – le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla como recompensa

-No fue nada

-Jefe ¿Qué haces aquí también vienes a visitar a mi abuelo?

-En realidad pase la noche aquí en el hospital… no fue nada grave solo extenuación de chakra, hace rato me hicieron unos estudios, y como ya estoy bien acaban de dejarme salir

-Entonces puedes acompañarnos a ver a mi abuelo, aun no despierta pero sé que lo hará pronto – Konohamaru tomo del brazo a Naruto y lo empezó a jalar

-No creo que es mejor que valla más tarde, ustedes van a estar ahí y no me sentiría cómodo, siendo un extraño – Naruto no quería desencajar con el resto de los miembros del clan Sarutobi

-¿De qué hablas Naru-chan? Tú no eres un extraño, prácticamente ya eres de la familia – Asuna tomo del otro brazo a Naruto y lo arrastro con ellos – además que no aceptare un no como respuesta

-Yo… bueno – sin más opción acepto ir, con la familia Sarutobi a ver al tercer Hokage

* * *

 **Un par de horas después**

Naruto salía junto con Konohamaru, iban a comer ramen, Asuna tuvo que regresar al complejo a encargarse de algunos temas administrativos del clan, en lo Asuma y su hermano se encontraba fuera de la aldea, persiguiendo a los ninjas que habían escapado. De camino ahí se toparon con Iruka que acepto acompañarlos.

-Ayer fue una locura ¿no lo cree Iruka-sensei? - Naruto estaba muy animado como siempre

-En realidad Naruto yo estuve en el grupo de evacuación, así que no vi mucha acción ayer – Iruka se había encargado de cuidar a los niños de la academia

-Yo solo vi muchas explosiones en una de las puertas de la aldea, dicen que había un anbu con una máscara de zorro, que era extremadamente fuerte el solo derroto a casi 600 ninjas enemigos –Konohamaru contaba emocionado los rumores sobre el ninja misterioso

La conversación siguió entre los tres, no hablaban de nada relativamente importante, solo dsifrutaban estar juntos… has cunado llegaron a Ichiraku's que ya estaba abierto y tenía un descuento especial dos por uno para todos ninjas… excepto Naruto. Al llegar Ayame recibió a Naruto con un fuerte golpe, antes de darle un beso muy apasionado, tanto que Iruka tuvo que taparle los ojos a Konohamaru.

Después de un rato Iruka se despidió tenía que ir a la academia a una reunión de maestros, Naruto iba acompañar a Konohamaru a casa antes de regresar a la suya, le habían dado ese día de descanso.

Ambos caminaban tranquilamente por una calle cuando media docena de chunins los rodearon

-Naruto Uzumaki estas bajo arresto – uno de los chunin sonrió perversamente ya quería que el consejo condenara a muerte al demonio

-Okey… solo puedo preguntar ¿bajo qué cargos?

-Alta traición y deserción – fue lo que dijo el chunin antes de esposar a Naruto

-Esta bien… Kono ve a casa nos vemos mañana – la tranquilidad con lo que lo estaba tomando todo estaba enfureciendo a los chunin, que habrían deseado que se resistiera, para poder darle una paliza (si como no)

- _Mañana ya no estarás vivo yo me encargare de eso_ \- el chunin le susurro a Naruto amenazadoramente

Konohamaru salio corriendo para avisarle a Iruka lo que había pasado

* * *

 **En la sala de reuniones del consejo**

La sala estaba semi vacía, únicamente el lado civil se encontraba completo, ya que la mayoría de los líderes de clan se encontraba fuera de la aldea haciendo misiones de emergencia únicamente Shibi Aburame se encontraba por parte de consejo shinobi.

-Naruto Uzumaki sabes ¿Por qué estás aquí? – Koharu estaba con una cara de felicidad que apena y podía con ella, en su mente finalmente iba eliminar a ese demonio, Homura también estaba extasiado por la idea de ejecutar a Jinchuriki de Kyubii. Por su parte Danzo solo tenía "sus" ojos cerrados, en realidad él sabía que este plan era estúpido, pero había ido para ver si escuchaba alguna información valiosa para su causa.

-Estoy casi seguro que es porque me extrañaron mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos – Naruto estaba sentado en un silla, además de que tenía una camisa de fuerza que también cubría sus piernas - y no saben como llamar mi atención así que llamaron a este lugar

-No es momento para bromas Uzumaki está en un juicio por alta traición y deserción

-Si amar es un crimen, entonces me declaro culpable, porque yo en realidad los amo mucho a todos ustedes

-¡Suficiente! Basta de bromas no comprende que su destino está en nuestras manos… un movimiento en falso y su cabeza se puede separar de su cuello – Koharu se sentía poderosa no volvería ser humillada por este demonio

-Eso con todo respeto es incorrecto

-¿Disculpa? – Koharu estaba muy molesta por el niño dudara de su poder estaba a punto de ordenar que le enseñaran modales

-Ustedes me quieren juzgar por el crimen de traición y deserción ¿correcto? – Naruto hablo tranquilamente - entonces hay tres errores en este juicio el primero es que solo el Hokage y/o el consejo shinobi ENTERO puede juzgar a un shinobi por tales cargos, ya que es un crimen shinobi, lo que nos lleva al segundo punto, si quieren juzgarme por eso el consejo civil tendrá que retirarse, y debemos espera al resto de consejo shinobi… o esto será intento se suplantación de un superior shinobi, lo que llevaría a la inmediata ejecución de todos los implicados, además de abuso de autoridad del consejo civil, al ser un asunto meramente shinobi lo cual también es castigable con la ejecución.

-Él tiene razón - Shibi era el único miembro del consejo shinobi que había llegado ahí de casualidad, y ahora estaba jodiendo los planes de los ancianos, que se pusieron nerviosos

-Eres menor de edad, además de un huérfano, por lo que tu custodia le pertenece al Hokage, y cuando él no se encuentre al consejo civil – Koharu intentaba rebatir los argumentos del demonio

-Eso es parcialmente correcto… pero dado de que mi custodia cambio de manos hace mas o menos un mes, y mi tutor no fue notificado de nada y estoy aquí contra mi voluntad esto también puede ser considerado como secuestro, lo cual en algunos casos puede ser castigado con la ejecución

-Y dinos joven Uzumaki ¿Quién es la persona que tiene tu custodia? – Koharu ya estaba harta se supone que ella era la que debía estar amenazando dolo con ejecutarlo no él a ella

-¡Yo! – Tsunade había entrado muy ruidosamente a la sala del consejo acompañada de Jiraya, el resto de los líderes de clan, los herederos y Sakura que por alguna razón también estaban ahí, además de varios Jounin como Kakashi, Anko, Gai, Ibiki, Kurenai, Genma ,Hayate (que ya había regresado del a muerte) además de Asuma que era el representante del clan Sarutobi) – Yo tengo su custodia debería de colgarlos por llevar acabo un juicio shinobi sin ningún shinobi presente

-Ya cálmate, Hime además la custodia de Naruto es mía – Jiraya estaba evitando que masacrara a todos

-¿Tsunade que forma de entrar es esta? – Homura se había levantado muy molesto su plan ya se había ido completamente al demonio

-El Hokage-sama para ti – Naruto había saltado de su silla y estaba amenazando al viejo además de hacerle señas obscenas (aunque nadie las podía ver debido a que tenia las mano tapadas)

-Tú asqueroso de… - Homura iba decir algo cuando sintió las armas de dos anbus en su cuello

-Rompe la ley del tercero, o vuelve hablarle de esa forma a Tsunade-sama y tu cabeza no seguirá pegada a tu cuello – Neko y Tenzo amenazaron a Homura antes de volver a desaparecer, falta decir poco que estuvo a punto de cagarse en lo pantalones, ya que no solo los dos anbu había reaccionado, sino todos los shinobis presentes había tomado su armas listos para cortarle la cabeza, solo los pobres chunin contratados por el consejo no se habían movido

-Solo que es imposible que la custodia del… de Uzumaki-san le pertenezca a Jiraya – uno de los civiles hablo ya que los dos viejos se estaban cagando de miedo, y Danzo seguía con los ojos cerrados sin decir nada – Bueno es que para que la custodia de un huérfano pase a otra persona debe ser aprobada por el 80% del consejo civil

-Eso es correcto mi amigo sin nombre, pero hay una cláusula que dice que si está en el testamento de sus padres, la adopción puede darse con la firma de un solo miembro de consejo civil – Jiraya volteo a ver a el hombre sin nombre ni rostro

-¡¿Y quién firmo?! – Koharu estaba furiosa no esperaba que uno de los civiles la traicionara

-Yo lo hice, hace un mes yo firme los papeles de adopción de Uzumaki-san – Mebuki Haruno había sorprendido a todos especialmente a su hija que no esperaba que ella supiera quienes eran los padres de Naruto

-Tsk… ¿y creen que nos puedan mostrar dichos papeles? – Homura ya estaba harto esa noche mandaría a matar al demonio

-Si claro… ¡están en tu casa en la caja fuerte de tu padre! – Jiraya recordó que los habia dejado ahí por seguridad

-Pues ve por ellos yo estoy atado de manos – Naruto vio a su padrino con cara ¿y qué quieres que yo haga?

-Cierto dejen voy por ellos –Jiraya estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando Naruto lo detuvo

-¿No es más fácil que envíes un clon? – Esa simple frase le abrió el cielo a todos los jefes de clan que cada día tenía una pelea interminable con el papeleo

-Kami-sama – la mayor parte de la sala dijo al unísono

-Tienes razón, por algo eres mi discípulo #1

-Ajá

-¡HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! – Danzo había estado en silencio todo la junta ahora de repente se había empezado a reír aparatosamente, nunca nadie lo había visto reír tanto en su vida por lo que todos estaban en silencio viendo al viejo shinobi sonreír - ¡Ese viejo mono es un genio! ¡Hahahahahahahaha! ¡Sarutobi realmente merecías ser el Hokage! ¡Nunca me di cuenta esconder la joya de la corona entre la basura a plana vista de todos! ¡Solo un genio podría hacerlo! Hahahahaha… Maldito mono te has ganado todo mi maldito respeto

-¿Danzo-sama? – uno de los civiles pregunto - ¿se encuentra bien?

-Lo siento pueden continuar… no quiero arruinarles la sorpresa a los demás pero veo que ya hay varios que lo saben – Danzo estaba extasiado había encontrado el recurso de guerra más importante del mundo, ahora solo necesitaba un guerra para probarlo… eso idiotas de Iwa eran perfectos… simplemente tenía que filtrar el nombre del chico, y ellos harían el resto, si sus ansias de sangre del clan Namikaze eran suficientes para que vengan, y todo sin ensuciarse la manos… era perfecto

El clon de Jiraya no tardó en llegar con unos cuantos pergaminos, los cuales le entrego al original que lo presento al consejo

-Aquí está el acta de adopción, este es su acta de nacimiento, y este es el testamento de sus padres –Jiraya presento los tres pergaminos al consejo de ancianos… cuando Homura estaba a punto de agarrarlos Danzo metió su bastón para detenerlo, el mismo se acercó a recogerlos, a pesar de que seguramente tenían un duplicado, no quería que las sucias manos de esos idiotas, tocaron los papeles de la que iba ser su arma máxima

-Supongo que ese es el pergamino de restauración de clanes ¿o me equivoco Jiraya? – Danzo tenía una sonrisa aterradora

-Eso es… eso es correcto – Jiraya sonrió forzadamente

-¿Puedo?- Danzo expendio la mano pidiendo el pergamino

-Adelante – por alguna razón la cara de felicidad de Danzo ponía nerviosos a todos

-Bien guarden silencio – a pesar de nadie estaba hablando Danzo desenrollo los pergaminos como si fueran el tesoro más grande del mundo, todo mundo creyó que lo iba a leer en voz alta, pero solo leyó los primero tres pergaminos rápidamente con un sonrisa – Si todo parece en orden, la custodia le pertenece a Jiraya, joven Naruto Namikaze, hijo del cuarto Hokage Minato Namikaze y de la princesa de Uzu Kushiena Uzumaki – Danzo sonrió mientras que la sala se quedó en silencio total, por un segundo antes de que todos empezaran a gritar sorprendidos… era un caos total los shinobis intentaban calmar a los civiles que no podían creer lo que estaba pasando. Pero excluidos de todo ese caos Danzo y Naruto tenían un concurso de miradas.

Mientras tanto los doce novatos que estaban al fondo de la sala tenían reacciones distintas, Sakura y Satsuki que ya lo sabían sonreían satisfechas, Shino se sorprendió un segundo antes de volver a su pose neutral, Kiba tenía la mandíbula en el suelo sin poder articular alguna idea, Hinata tardo un poco en conectar la idea de que su padre la quería comprometer con el hijo de Cuarto y que Naruto era ese Hijo… cuando lo entendió se desmayó completamente roja y con un sangrado nasal abundante, Neji la tuvo que atrapar… el cual también estaba muy confundido, Tenten solo gritaba diciendo que por fin lo entendía, y Lee gritaba cosas sobre la juventud eterna de Naruto, Ino estaba eufórica además de que estaba zangoloteando a Chouji que había tirado sus papitas de la impresión … Shikamaru decía que molesto eran todos, que él ya lo sabía… que era obvio.

Tomo cerca de diez minutos calmara a toda la sala, de hecho los anbu tuvieron que llevarse al menos a una cuarta parte de consejo civil que se volvió loca punto que algunos intentaron atacar a mismo Naruto, el cual seguía en su con curso de miradas con Danzo… (Por cierto Naruto ya tenía los ojos rojos debido a que no había parpadeado en diez minutos, y se maldecía a si mismo por haber se metido un una pelea tan estúpida) Finalmente Jiraya se atravesó entre ambos dejando la pelea en un empate (por cierto Danzo dejo un Genjutsu en sus ojos que los hacia parecer que estaban abierto mirando a un punto fijo… si Naruto compitió con un Genjutsu el muy idiota)

-¡Maldita sea cállense todos! – una muy enojada Tsunade puso orden

-¿Qué pruebas tienen de que esta cos… ese niño es hijo de nuestro venerable Cuarto Hokage? – Koharu está cada vez más molesta… en unos años más todos los recursos del Cuarto Hokage y su esposa, pasarían a ser parte de la aldea ya habían acordado vender todo precios ultra bajos para hacerse con todo ese dinero, serian absurdamente ricos muy rápidamente, y ahora ese maldito demonio también les había quitado eso

-Espero que esto sea suficiente – Jiraya hizo un hegue de cómo se veía Minato a la Edad de Naruto, es obvio que eran prácticamente iguales – además de que todos estos pergaminos tienen una marca de chakra lo que los vuelve completamente infalsificables, además de que tenemos los testimonios de cientos de Shinobis que vieron el nacimiento de Naruto, Kakashi protegió a Kushiena todo su embarazo, por órdenes del mismísimo Minato… - pruebas eran contundentes, no había duda Naruto era hijo de Minato

-Bien habrá que discutir la herencia del joven Naruto - uno de los civiles que había hecho mal uso de su poder para adueñarse de varias cosas del Cuarto Hokage estaba intentando evitar que el niño se adueñara de ella para que no descubrieran que él y sus cómplices habían hecho uso ilegal de ella

-No se preocupe por eso señor Milo, a Naruto ya se la fue entregada su herencia… aunque claro había alguno faltantes… los cuales ya investigamos, así que no se preocupes esta misma noche los que hicieron uso ilegal de ella estarán I&T – Inochi había sido, el que había llevado a cabo la investigación, de hecho este mismo Milo había hecho una súper fiesta con algunos de sus socios con dinero del herencia… sin embargo la fiesta fue lo menos ilegal de esa noche por lo que se puso nervioso al igual que otra docena de miembros de consejo civil…

-Yo tengo una pregunta – la mamá de Sakura levanto la mano tranquilamente

-Mebuki-san, puede hablar – Tsunade sabía que era de la pocas personas decente en consejo civil además de que Naruto había hablado maravillas de su hija… a la cual ya le había echado el ojo para ser su aprendiz

-Gracias, hablaron de la acta de restauración de clanes… sin embargo hasta donde sé el clan Uzumaki, jamás fue reconocido como un clan oficial en Konoha… y el clan Namikaze no existe o ¿si?

-El clan Uzumaki jamás fue reconocido en Konoha… sin embargo cuando Minato ascendió como Cuarto Hokage el consejo completo decidió que se fundara el clan Namikaze para Minato perteneciera a un clan de la aldea, y Naruto como su único hijo es el actual heredero del clan hasta que cumpla 16 en lo mientras yo estaré como su representante – Jiraya dejo caer una lagrima cuando se puso a pensar en todo el papeleo que tendría que hacer

-Entiendo, eso es todo, gracias por su respuesta… aunque eso no hace que Naruto entre en el acta de restauración de clanes – eso hizo que lo ojos de todas la enamoradas de Naruto tuvieran un brillo en sus ojos… ahora empezaba la lucha por ser la numero uno en el corazón de Naruto

-Bueno creo que eso solo aplica a los clanes con una línea de sangre o una habilidad especial… - Naruto podía sentir como se lo comían con los ojos las chicas…

-Pero tu clan tiene una habilidad especial no es así _Kitsune-san_ – Danzo tenía en sus mano un Kunai de tres puntas… el kunai estaba roto y viejo por lo que podría suponer que alguna vez fue de su padre y Danzo lo tenía para poder estudiarlo

-Danzo-dono tiene razón Naruto debería es el único que podría ocupar esa técnica, por lo que lo mejor se ponerlo en el acta… ¿no lo crees Inochi-dono? – Hiashi vendió completamente a Naruto y pidió ayuda de Inochi y que también lo iba apoyar sin dudar… el prestigio que podría traer a sus clanes era enorme además de que sus hijas lo amaban

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo –Inochi le sonrió a Naruto con cara de bienvenido a la familia, el cual solo suspiro resignado

Las filas del consejo civil ya habían sido cortadas a la mitad. Lo cual tenía preocupados a los dos ancianos que a base de soborno y ciertas complacencias se habían afianzado en el poder, ahora estaba muy jodidos: muchos su leales esclavos estaban ahora en prisión y sabían que Ibiki los iba a hacer cantar… con un poco de suerte podrían eliminarlos antes de que dijeran algo comprometedor… eso sin tener en cuenta de que el demonio ahora estaba frente a ellos y no lo podían tocar…

-Bueno… joven Namikaze-sama creo que no hemos retrasado mucho… ahora creo que se cumplen todas la condiciones para un juicio Shinobi… gustas que saquemos a lo demás – Koharu al menos quería llevarse a demonio con ella al infierno

-Como quieran por mí no hay problema – Naruto contesto tranquilo

-Bien con el consejo completo procedemos a juicio por traición y deserción de Naruto Namikaze – Koharu había investigado y al rubio nadie lo vio cuando empezó la invasión… hasta que se encontró con Jiraya afuera de la barrera. Todos los que sabían las órdenes de Naruto sabían que era una pérdida de tiempo ese juicio pero no había forma de evitarlo

-Bien Namikaze-san ¿dónde estabas cuando la invasión comenzó?

-En Ichiraku´s ramen comiendo

-Bien que cuando sonó la señal ¿qué hiciste? – ellos sabían eso había un puñado de civiles que lo habían visto ahí

-Lo siento es clasificado

-Clasificado… ¿sabes qué si no hablas podrías ir a prisión?… o peor

-Lo sé, pero romper un orden de silencio clase S también es castigable con la muerte

-¿Y quién te dio dicha orden?

-El Tercer Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi-sama

-Tienes alguna prueba de dicha orden

-Si – esto enmudeció a los ancianos si eso era cierto todo el juicio se iba al carajo… por eso siempre estuvo tan tranquilo

-¿Puedes mostrarnos la?

-Eso me gustaría pero estoy atado de manos - Naruto se movió en su camisa de fuerza – aunque si alguien pudiera tomarla de mi bolsillo trasero, estaría muy agradecido – Las chicas casi saltan sobre de el – solo no me manoseen mucho por favor – ante ese comentario Tsunade le dio un golpe en la cabeza que lo entero parcialmente y lo dejo semi noqueado

-Idiota – Tsunade se agacho y tomo un pedazo de pergamino en blanco -Esta en blanco – eso hizo que lo viejos sonrieran

-Creo que dicha prueba no existe

-Obviamente esta en blanco ¿Qué no saben nada de procedimientos Anbu? Solo se revela con un poco de sangre mía – Tsunade tomo un poco de la sangre que le escurría en la cabeza a causa de golpe

-Pero tú no eres un anbu

-Lo sé – Naruto empezó a llorar después de recordar el sermón de Yugao-nee de porque no era un anbu y como Kakashi y Tenzo lo habían engañado

" **Órdenes para Kitsune:**

 **Al sonar la alarma reúnete con Ibiki en la murallas y defiende esa posición hasta que Shikaku de la orden de Retirada, posteriormente encárgate del Ichibii**

 **-H.S. Tercer Hokage"**

-Esas órdenes son para el anbu de la máscara de Zorro es imposible que tu… - Homura ya estaba buscando a ese anbu para intentar sobornarlo, y que matara a Tsunade además de lo quería utilizar como símbolo, de que no necesitas pertenecer a un clan para ser fuerte, y de esa forma quitarle poder y prestigio al consejo Shinobi…

-No sé, ustedes pero ¿Qué ninja en la aldea puede hacer más de una veintena de clones de sombras? sin tener las monstruosas reservas de chakra de un Jinchuriki – Inochi explico tranquilamente

-Además aparte de Naruto y de mí no hay más invocadores de Sapos – Jiraya estaba dispuesto de enseñarles el contrato de los sapos de ser necesario

-Además de que era un anbu rubio con mascara de Zorro, ningún otro shinobi tendría esa combinación… que por cierto Minato también ocupaba –Tsunade termino de demoler el pobre caso, en contra de Naruto… además de que todos los veían con otros ojos Naruto estaba muy por encimo de cualquier chunin, de hecho estaría por encima de la mayoría de jounins y anbus

-Naruto fue clave no solo para la invasión, sino también para descubrir los palanes del enemigo, básicamente él fue el que descubrió todos los planes de Orochimaru y detuvo la invasión – Hiashi sabía que entre más prestigio ganara Naruto, más prestigio obtendría cuando se casara con Hinata

-Detuvo al Ichibii – Chouza dijo sin más

-Cierto, tratar de pararlo cerca de la aldea hubiera sido un dolor de cabeza –Shikaku recordó como vio arder a esa enorme cosa

-Él fue el que salvo a tercer Hokage, entro a la barrera y lo llevo conmigo al hospital –Tsunade recordó como llego al hospital con el Viejo Sarutobi a los hombros

-Si, básicamente yo hice todo ayer, de nada – Naruto dijo aun amarado Naruto aún se quejaba del exceso de trabajo que le daban

-En todo caso debería ser ascendido a jounin de mínimo a chunin – Hiashi propuso un ascenso para Naruto

-Yo creo que aún es muy pronto para que sea jounin, chunin deberá ser suficiente de momento – Tsunade no quería precipitar las cosas

Koharu y Homura, estaban rojos de la ira no solo el demonio se había salvado sino que también iba ser recompensado todo frente a sus ojos, ellos realmente deseaba eliminarlo pero sus status eran demasiado importantes para ellos como para arriesgarse a que los corrieran del consejo.

-Si no hay nadie en contra, Naruto podrá empezar a utilizar su nombre a partir de mañana, cuando se haga el anuncio oficial, después de que el nombramiento de Tsunade como Quinta Hokage, además de que será nombrado chunin, al igual que Shikamaru Nara, Sakura Haruno, Shino Aburame y Sasuke Uchiha como habíamos acordado, únicamente se conservara la identidad de Kitsune en secreto, como dictan los protocolos anbu– los mencionados se sorprendieron de que también se iban a convertir en chunins, nadie se opuso a propuesto por Jiraya – algo mas que declarar Naruto

-Si… ¡soy una empanada! – Naruto que estaba completamente amarado empezó al saltar como un pescado recién sacado del agua lo cual hizo que se ganara un golpe por parte de Tsunade que lo dejo inconsciente

La reunión de emergencia para juzgar a Naruto había terminado, el resultado cinco nuevos chunins, y la restauración del clan Namikaze…

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

 **Mansión Namikaze-Uzumaki**

Naruto dormía… algo incómodo anoche había tenido una pequeña fiesta para festejar… el acenso a chunin de los chicos, la futura revelación de la ascendencia de Naruto y el ascenso a Hokage de Tsunade. Y ahora estaba durmiendo en el sillón de la sala, si lo habían corrido de su propia habitación, Shizune, Tsunade, Jiraya se habían quedado esa noche por que no había suficiente habitaciones disponibles. Por lo que se tuvo que quedar a dormir en el sillón… Sakura y Satsuki propusieron que se quedara con ellas sin embargo Tsunade se negó y las mando a dormir a su habitación, sellándola por fuera para evitar que salieran… cosa que no funciono porque ambas estaban acostadas sobre él, ya que el sillón era excesivamente pequeño para los tres.

Cuando Naruto abrió los ojos noto que tenía la cara cubierta de pelo una combinación de negro y rosa… solo suspiro al darse cuenta que ni el sillón, las chicas lo dejaban tranquilo… tendría que comprar una cama muy grande un futuro muy cercano. Por lo pronto intento utilizar el Jutsu de sustitución para cambiarse con un peluche cercano… no funciono la chicas seguían aferradas a él.

Shizune bajo para preparar café, aún estaba agotada por la noche anterior, cuando conoció a Kakashi, se sorprendió mucho al darse enterarse que era en sensei de los chicos, Naruto de alguna forma se enteró que se habían besado, y amenazo a Kakashi de cortarlo en pedacitos si lastimaba a su hermana. Shizune solo pudo suspirar, no podía negar que el peli blanco era bastante atractivo sobre todo sin su mascara, pero ahora era la nueva asistente de la Hokage, no tenia tiempo para relaciones.

-Hola nee-chan ¿me ayudas? – Naruto esta tirado a la mitad de la sala apresado por la chicas

-Buenos días Naruto ¿quieres café? – Shizune pasó de largo al trio y se dirigió a la cocina

-Nee-chan no me ignores… por cierto el mío con leche, por favor - Naruto empiezó a patalear, sin poder soltarse de agare de la chicas... no entendi como habia llegado a eso el quería un par de lindas Tsunderes, pero ahora todas sus chicas era unas Yanderes en potencia, que querían violarlo

-Claro – Shizune puso a calentar algo de agua y volvió a subir las escaleras para ir a despertar a Tsunade a medio día, partía la delegación de Kiri, con los que habían pactado unos buenos acuerdos, la ceremonia de Tsunade iba ser hasta el atardecer después de eso iba a haber una fiesta, pero debido a que ya iban un día retrasados los ninja de Kiri no podían quedarse - Tsunade-sama ya es hora de despertarse tenemos que estar listos para despedir a la delegación de Kiri ¿Tsunade-sama? – la pobre de Shizune busco a Tsunade por el resto de la habitaciones… hasta llegar a la habitación de Jiraya… - ¿Tsunade-sama…? ¡Hyaaaaaaaa!

-¿Shizune que paso estas bien…? ¡ooohh mierda esa era mi habitación! – Naruto solo grito cuando vio lo que sus abuelos habían hecho – Voy a tener que quemar esta habitación- no falata decir que hicieron Tsunade y Jiraya en la habitación de Naruto

 **Al medio día**

 **En la puerta principal**

La delegación de Kiri estaba a punto de partir, el grupo encabezado por la cuarta Mizukage estaba listo para partir iban a ser escoltados por Hayate y Genma además de los chunins Izumo y Kotetsu. Para despedirlos estaban algunos jefes de clan además de Tsunade, Jiraya y El equipo 7…

-Lamentamos todos los inconvenientes, que les generamos durante la invasión, pero es bueno ver que aún hay algo de lealtad en el mundo ninja – Tsunade se disculpa por que paso durante la invasión de

-No te preocupes, fue divertido – al final la Mizukage le había ordenado a sus fuerzas que ayudaran a los defensores, de hecho ella misma se unió para poder "estirarse" un poco, y dejo en claro porque era la nueva Mizukage – así que un Namikaze eh…

-¿Sorpresa? – Naruto sonrió sin saber que decir

-Me agrada – entonces la pelirroja tomo al rubio de la ropa y prácticamente metió su lengua hasta la garganta de rubio que estaba sorprendido era la segunda vez que Mei lo atacaba de esa forma… después de unos largos y muy placenteros minutos la Mizukage soltó al rubio – _ven pronto a Kiri y te mostrare lo mucho que podemos divertirnos en mi cuarto_ – las dulces y eróticas palabras de la Mizukage, pusieron al rubio en gran… predicamento

-Claro

-¡Es mío! –Satsuki no pudo más y robo al rubio de las manos de la kage y le dio un beso al rubio para marcar su territorio, lo cual obviamente sorprendió a los que no sabían su secreto… Satsuki al darse cuenta de lo que hizo simplemente libero el hegue, mostrándole a todos su verdadera forma, Naruto solo suspiro, Satsuki había arruino su cuartada solo por un ataque de celos…

-Baka…

Ahora tendría que dar muchas explicaciones

Por suerte no había nadie especialmente molesto siguiendo los en ese momento, así que tendría unos días para pensar en cómo evitar, que alguien intentará tocar a su Satsuki. Por lo pronto el resto de la delegación de Kiri se siguió despidiendo, hasta que solo quedaban Haku y Naruto…

-Oye Haku que te vaya bien… - El rubio no esperaba que Haku le robara un beso, y se puso blanco, el beso fue bastante apasionado par ser tan corto

-Nos vemos, Naruto-kun – Haku salió corriendo con un sonrojo

-Sabes eso fue muy tierno –Jiraya se acercó a su alumno

-Lo hubiera sido… de no ser porque fui golpeado por el pequeño Haku… por cierto es enorme – Naruto seguía blanco de la impresión el sentir la espada de Haku había sido demasiado para él

* * *

 **Antes de atardecer**

 **Sobre la Torre Hokage**

La ceremonia iba sin problemas, Jiraya iba a ser el encargado de darle el sombrero a Tsunade. Solo que tuvieron un invitado inesperado…

-¡Alto! ¡Deténganse! – Konohamaru había llegado corriendo a detener la ceremonia

-¡¿Kono?! ¿Qué estás haciendo? –Naruto se acercó a su pequeño amigo

-Jefe debes retrasar la ceremonia… él ya viene

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Quién ya viene? – a Naruto tomo unos segundos entender de lo que hablaba el pequeño Sarutobi -Así que el viejo finalmente se dignó a despertar – Naruto salió corriendo hasta donde estaba Jiraya y le empezo hacer señales para que se detuviera…

- _¡¿Naruto qué estás haciendo?!_

 _-El viejo mono ya viene has tiempo –_ Jiraya entendio el mensaje y empezo hacer un discurso salido de la nada

En ese momento Asuna, la madre de Konohamaru llego con una silla de ruedas donde se encontraba el Hokage, inmediatamente la población abrió paso para que pasaran… al llegar a los pies de la Torre, Asuma, Kakashi, Gai y Tenzo levantaron al Hokage con todo y silla y lo llevaron al techo…

Donde ya lo estaba esperando sus alumnos… Hiruzen sonrió he hizo un esfuerzo descomunal, para ponerse de pie y darle el mismo el sombrero a Tsunade… que lo acepto y de esta forma inicio la época de la Quinta Sombra del Fuego.

Todo iba bien hasta que Tsunade dio el anuncio del parentesco de Naruto… no falta decir que todo el mundo se volvió loco, los civiles se negaban aceptar que Naruto era hijo de Minato por más pruebas que dieran, ya fuera por miedo a las repercusiones que tendrían por atacar a un heredero de un clan, o el simple odio que se había acumulado en su corazón, la gran mayoría se había negado a aceptar a Naruto, incluso entre los clanes había un sectores, que no creían que Naruto y Minato estuvieran relacionados.

Fue complicado pero al final no se dio oportunidad para replicar, sin mucha convicción la población se dispersó, aunque un pequeño grupo radical de aldeanos, asaltaron el departamento de Naruto el cual ya se encontraba vacío. Lo cual no alegro mucho a los aldeanos que empezaran a crear caos y destrucción en la zona circundante, Anbu tuvo que arrestar a varios para mantener el orden en la zona.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

 **9:30 am**

 **Oficina de Tsunade**

Naruto y Jiraya

-Bien como saben ayer en la noche hubo algunos disturbios alrededor del antiguo departamento de Naruto - Tsunade estaba en su papel de Hokage desde muy temprano por la mañana

-Si, escuche que incluso hubo algunos detenidos - Naruto estaba tranquilo

-Si, por esa razón lo mejor será sacarte de la aldea, en lo que se enfrían un poco los ánimos

-Supongo que tienes una misión para nosotros - Jiraya no quería salir de la aldea pero al menos tendria la oportunidad de realizar algo de investigación

-Si es una misión sencilla tendrán que llevarle esta carta al señor feudal y traer la respuesta - Tsunade le iba a dar el pergamino a Jiraya, pero recapacito y se lo dio a Naruto

-Eso fue cruel Hime

-Bien, vayan y tarden al menos cuatro días en ir y venir... retirencen y sobre todo tenga cuidado

-Claro que si abuela volvemos en unos días

Terminando eso Tsunade procedió a nombrar a los nuevos chunins, a los cuales les dio un discurso de lo que significa ser chunin ahora, además de que les asigno sus primeras misiones, como chunin.

Además de que Tsunade tenía otra razón para sacar a Naruto de la aldea… en las partes más profundas se estaba formando una reunión secreta…

 **Mas tarde**

 **En el sótano de la casa de Naruto**

-¿Sakura? –Ino había llegado al lugar de la reunión (el sótano de la casa de Naruto)

-¿Ino que haces aquí? – Sakura estaba con Satsuki esperando a Tsunade

-No lo sé, Shikamaru me dijo que viniera, que Lady Tsunade tenía una misión para mí

-¡La sexy Anko ha llegado!... ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Anko llego con una explosión de humo

-¿Anko-sensei? – Sakura tembló al recordar su entrenamiento con las serpientes

-¡Oooh! Sakura ¿Qué haces aquí? – Anko se acercó a su exalumna que solo le sonrió

-¿Ho-hola? – Hinata se asomó lentamente al sótano

-¡Hinata! – Ino salió corriendo a abrazar a la pequeña Hyuga, a ella siempre le había parecido muy tierna

-¿Disculpen llego tarde? – Ayame apareció por la puerta

-La chica del Ramen – Ino no recordaba el nombre de la chica que le coqueteaba a su Naruto cuando iba a comer ramen

-Ayame – contesto la castaña con un sonrisa forzada

-Cierto y ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No lo sé, un anbu fue al restaurante, y me dijo que vinera aquí, la castaña iba a decir otra cosa cuando alguien entro ruidosamente

-Veo que ya están todas, ya podemos empezar – Tsunade entro a la habitación acompañada de Karin, Shizune y Yugao que llevaba su uniforme pero por órdenes de Tsunade se había quitado la máscara – supongo que todas saben porque están aquí

-… - un silencio incomodo invadió el lugar

-Uuuuufff… reuní a todas aquí por su relación con cierto rubio idiota – la cara de sorpresa de todas duro un segundo antes de voltear a ver al resto de su competencia – bien ahora que tengo su atención empecemos con…

-Disculpen, yo tengo una pregunta… ¿Qué hace Sasuke aquí? Bueno él es un chico

-Supongo que no vale la pena ocultarlo más Satsuki libera el hegue

-Si – Sasuke dejo su apariencia de chico y se convirtió en una bella chica de pelo negro

-No sé ustedes pero era bastante obvio

-Si tienes razón

-Te lo dije – Sakura le dijo a su amiga que no podía – eres pésima actuando cuando estas cerca de él – la chica Uchiha solo se puso roja

-Suficiente, estamos aquí para decidir quien de ustedes es digna de mi querido nieto – todas la chicas se pusieron rígidas ninguna esperaba que Tsunade fuera tan directa – por eso traje a Shizune y Yugao ellas son las hermanas mayores de ese idiota y Karin es el único familiar vivo que tiene ¿alguna duda?

-Si ¿Qué pasa si llegamos a fallar? – Ayame estaba nerviosa era la única que no era ninja

-No podrán volver a acercarse a él

 **Gulp** (estas son las chicas tragando duro, luego de la amenaza de Tsunade) ¿(acaso no les fascinan los novedosos efectos de sonido que tenemos?)

-Bien ahora díganme ¿Por qué debería de darles a mi querido nieto? - Tsunade les dio un sonrisa muy sádica

 **Afuera de un café de Dangos**

Kakashi y compañía estaban en problemas, tenían a dos ninjas renegados clase S frente a ellos, además de que tanto Naruto como Jiraya habían salido de aldea horas antes. Kakashi por un momento hasta extrañaba los días en lo que tenía que ver como sus pequeños y lindos genin perseguían a Tora… pensándolo bien que le den a Tora, incluso a él le parecía un fastidio perseguir a ese gato del demonio, y pensar que había un alma lo suficientemente malvada, como para enseñarle ninjutsu a ese gato del demonio. En que estaba o si los ninjas renegados Itachi Uchiha y Kisame Hoshigaki… en pocas palabras problemas. Tenía a Asuma Kurenai y a Gai pero aun así no le agradaba mucho la idea de pelear dentro de la aldea… dos ninjas renegados clase S vs cuatro jounins clase A, peleando dentro de la aldea ¿Qué podría salir mal? Si esto se convertía en una batalla campal, podrían causar más caos que la invasión de Orochimaru.

-Buenos días Itachi ¿Qué te trae de vuelta a casa? – Kakashi intento parecer casual

-¿Kakashi? Ya veo así que ese olor a ladrón era tuyo – Itachi sabía que estaba rodeado así que se movieron a una zona parcialmente despejada, donde nadie los interrumpiera

-¿Kakashi el ninja que copia? Suena interesante que te parece si nos divertimos un poco antes de ir por el Kyubii Itachi –Kisame estaba preparando su arma

-¿El Kyubii? Van detrás de Naruto – Kakashi entendió ahora porque estaban ahí – lo siento pero él no se encuentra en la aldea

-Así que esa es la razón, por lo que mis cuervos no lo han encontrado – Itachi seguía muy tranquilo a pesar de que todos los demás estaban muy tensos

-Si te recomiendo que mejor desistas, Naruto esta con el maestro Jiraya así que nunca lo vas a poder tocar –Kakashi quería ahuyentar a los renegados sin pelear… no funciono y media hora después estaba en su cama derribado por el Tsukuyomi de Itachi…

Los jounin estaban adoloridos, les habían dado una paliza pero al menos el enemigo se había retirado, por miedo a una batalla de resistencia con las fuerzas de Konoha. Pero seguían vivos para pelear otro día, aunque no en un futuro cercano…

Satsuki estaba saliendo de la primera reunión para esposas de Naruto, Tsunade demostró ser demasiado exigente con lo que quería para su nieto, así que no solo tenía que defender su derecho a casarse con Naruto sino también el hecho de que ella debía ser la única esposa mientras que las demás podían ser sus amantes, cosa que no le agrado al resto de la chicas… de momento la reunión se había pausado, por un asunto urgente que tenía que resolver Tsunade.

Así que la joven Uchiha decidió ir a visitar a su sensei para probar una teoría que tenía con el chidori…

-¡Kakashi-sensei! Creo que solucione el problema del alcance de la chidori…. –Satsuki entro al cuarto de Kakashi donde se encontraban todos los jounins siendo atendidos por Shizune - ¿Kakashi-sensei qué le paso?

-Nada solo nos excedimos un poco con el entrenamiento – Kakashi le contesto a la pelinegra desde su cama, habían acordado no decirle nada a la Uchiha

-¡¿Oigan es cierto que Itachi Uchiha regreso y está detrás de chico Kyubii?! – Chunin genérico había soltado la sopa frente a la persona menos indicada

-Naruto –Satsuki salió corriendo a toda velocidad tenía que encontrar a Naruto antes que lo hiciera su hermano, no iba a permitirse perder a nadie más.

* * *

 **En un pueblo en la afueras de Konoha**

 **Con Naruto**

Naruto y Jiraya ya habían recorrido la mitad del camino hacia la capital, por lo que decidieron pasar la noche en un posada, de un pueblo donde Jiraya se iba a encontrar con un contacto de su red de espías, Naruto decidió quedarse a descansar ya extrañaba dormir solo.

Toc-toc

-Maldita sea ero-sennin cuantas veces te he dicho que no olvides llevarte la llaves… - un muy molesto Naruto fue a abrir la puerta creyendo que era su acompañante… solo para toparse de cara con un par de figuras cubiertos por capas con nubes rojas – lo siento pero yo no orden servicio al cuarto – Naruto cerró la puerta en la caras de los miembros de Akatsuki y se fue a acostar, fingiendo que no había visto nada

No funciono Kisame derivó la puerta de una patada…

-Mocoso tu…

-¡Perdóname Itachi, pero no fue mi idea, ella me dijo que estaba bien, yo enserio que no creí que fuera buena idea, pero entiende ella me obligo! ¡Así que, por favor perdóname! – Kisame iba a decir algo cuando Naruto se lanzó a los pies de Itachi rogándole perdón - ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Por favor no me mates!

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando? – Itachi no lo podía negar, estaba confundido iba a amenazar al chico Kyubii pero antes de que este dijera algo ya le estaba rogando por su vida

-Espera ¿Por qué están aquí? – Naruto dejo de rogar por su vida un segundo y volteo a ver a los ninjas renegados

-Eeeehh… por el Kyubii ¿está en tu interior cierto? – fue Kisame el que respondió

-Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuufffff ¡qué bien! por un momento creí que estabas aquí, porque había dormido con tu hermana – Naruto hablo descuidadamente frente al siscon definitivo

-¡¿Qué tú hiciste que con mi pequeña Satsuki-chan?!- Itachi empezó a sonreír mientras que sus ojos se habían convertido en el Mangekyou

-Ooooh oh… va doler, mami – en un instante Naruto ya estaba dentro del Tsukuyomi, e Itachi iba a empezar a torturarlo

 **En el Tsukuyomi**

-Oye necesitamos hablar

-Cállate

-Se la verdad sobre la masacre Uchiha… ahora si me pones atención ¿verdad?

-Antes de eso quiero que me digas algo ¿cómo descubriste que Satsuki era una chica? – Itachi estaba a punto de empalar al rubio

-Déjame adivinar alguien conjuro en Izanigi en ella para que todos olvidaran que era mujer – Naruto mostro una calma inusual para alguien que es atrapado por primera vez en el Tsukuyomi

-¿Pero cómo? – el Izanagi era una de las técnicas más secretas del clan así que ¿cómo este chico sabia de ella?

-¿Lo sé? ¿Me creerías si te dijera que tú me hablaste del Izanagi y el Izanami?... creo que no siéntate hay muchas cosas delas que tenemos que hablar… de ti y lo ocurrido con tu clan y de quien soy en realidad – durante una hora el rubio hablo con Itachi acerca de su mundo, para después empezar a sermonearlo por a haber se dejado llevar, y masacrar a todos su clan, pero sobre todo haber lastimado a Satsuki que era algo que nunca le iba a perdonar

-Realmente es fascinante tu historia… pero ¿Por qué debería de creerte? – Itachi seguía algo escéptico sobre creerle o no al rubio

-No debo decirte nada tú ya me crees, lo sé porque te conozco a pesar de ser mundos diferentes, sigues siendo el mismo Itachi… además de que no tienes opción Satsuki confía en mi yo podría decirle lo que en realidad paso esa noche…

-Maldito… hahahahahahaha… tienes razón te creo solo quería confírmalo… en ese caso te confió a mi hermana por favor cuídala

-Serás cabron… dime acaso también quieres que te ayude a darle tus ojos… hablando de eso por error hice que despertara el Mangekyou – Naruto recordó el día que pelearon contra Haku

-Idiota que le hiciste hacer a mi hermanita –Itachi estaba de nuevo furioso por la idea de que su hermana despertara sus ojos

-Lo siento, pero no es lo que crees me hirieron y creyó que había muerto, y los despertó, he estado evitando que los use pero no están fácil esa idiota se deja llevar muy fácilmente –Naruto se defendía de los ataques del Uchiha

-Tendré que adelantar mis planes

-Olvídalo si le quieres dar tus ojos ahora, solo lo arruinarías todo, ella te odia se lo arrancaría si tuviera la oportunidad

-Tsk… bien, de momento confiare en ti, solo una cosa lastimas a mi hermana y te are sufrir

-Si claro ahora déjame salir de aquí… ¿Itachi? Vamos acame de aquí – Naruto habia termniado de Hablar con Itachi y ahora quería salir de ahí

-Lo siento pero profanaste a mi hermanita y lo vas a pagar y aún nos quedan 71hrs para divertirnos un poco – Itachi dejo salir a relucir su lado sádico

-¿Itachi? No por favor detente ya habíamos hablado de esto… ¡Nooooooo!

 **Fuera del Tsukuyomi**

-Hijo de fruta eso dolió – Naruto estaba en el piso esforzándose por respirar

-¿Sigues consciente? Veo que eres duro la primera vez que Itachi me hizo eso no me pude mover en días – Kisame se reía de la desgracia de Naruto

-Vendrás con nosotros chico Kyubii –Itachi esperaba que Naruto encontrara la forma de huir

-Antes de que me escape, quiero preguntarles algo - Naruto se puso de pie

-Tienes valor para creer que puedes escapar de nosotros - Kisame sonrió esperando el movimiento del rubio - pero dinos que quieres saber

-Yo... yo quiero saber ¿si pueden autografiar mi libro Bingo? - Naruto pregunto con una cara seria

-...

-...

-...

-Okey - Kisame saco una pluma y autografió su pagina, para que después Itachi hiciera lo mismo

-Gracias... ahora Itachi eso realmente me dolió, yo no quería hacer esto pero tú me obligaste, te enseñare mi Jutsu más poderoso, mi Kage killer… **Jutsu Sexy versión Oni-chan** – un bola de humo cubrió a Naruto… esta poco a poco se empezó a disipar… dejado en su lugar a un Satsuki de unos 6 años con ropa escolar… la falsa Satsuki empezó actuar como una hermanita menor – Oni-chan… Daisuki… daisukidesu ¡Oni-chan daisukidesu! - Itachi que tenía activado su Sharingan no pudo hacer nada ante el golpe bajo de Naruto…

-Hahahahahahahahaha ese fue tu ataque más poderoso no me hagas reír ¿verdad Itachi? ¿Itachi? ¡Itachi! – Kisame estaba impactado Itachi tenía un pequeño hilo de sangre escurriendo por su nariz, una sonrisa de felicidad pura

-Oni-chan también ama a Satsuki, ven dale un abrazo a tu oni-chan – Itachi por un momento se perdió en su propio mundo de Fantasía - ¿Satsuki? ¡Satsuki!

-¡Hey Itachi! ¿Estás bien? –Kisame hizo reaccionar

-¿Kisame? ¿Qué demonios paso? – Itachi estaba en el piso recuperándose del ataque

-Bueno… el utilizo "ese" Jutsu contigo y te dejo fuera de combate unos minutos

-¡¿Dónde está?! – Itachi estaba furioso utilizar a su bella hermanita en su contra era un golpe muy bajo incluso para Naruto

-Utilizo la distracción para saltar por la ventana, y luego salir corriendo

-Tsk… no tenemos tiempo para ir detrás de él, de momento lo dejaremos ir… Kisame ni una palabra a nadie de esto ¿entendido?

-Claro – Kisame obviamente no cumplió su promesa y todo Akatsuki se enteró de que Itachi era un siscon…

Mientras tanto Satsuki corría a toda velocidad, estaba cerca del pueblo donde Naruto y Jiraya planeaban descansar, estaba tan cerca, solo un poco más, y le mostraría a su hermano que cada día estaba más cerca de alcanzarlo, finalmente le mostraría que ya no puede robarle nada…

-¡Satsuki corre! – o ese era el plan… ya que Naruto iba corriendo en dirección contraria arrastrando a un muy confundido Jiraya

-¡Naruto! – Satsuki suspiro, Naruto estaba bien, se detuvo para poder abrazarlo… sin embargo Naruto tenia otros planes levanto a la pobre Uchiha como un costal y siguió corriendo por media hora mas, finalemte se detuvo en un pequeño claro del bosque

-Eso estuvo cerca

-¡¿Qué demonios mocoso?! ¡¿Por qué nos arrastraste media hora por el bosque?! – Jiraya estab muy molesto Naruto lo arrastró fuera del bar y lo interno en el bosque sin decirle ni una sola palabra

-Lo siento pero cierto Uchiha, del cual no mencionare su nombre, me quería hacer pedacitos… digamos que ocupe cierta técnica prohibida, para escapar de él, y ahora está furioso – Naruto estaba tomando aire correr en el bosque con esos dos a su espalda no era sencillo

-¡Naruto idiota! – Satsuki se colgó del cuello de Naruto y empezó a llorar

-Tranquila todo está bien – Naruto empezó a abrazar a la peli negra mientras la tranquilizaba

-No te vuelvas a alejar de mí, siempre te metes en problemas cuando estas lejos – La dependencia de la Uchiha ya era casi una obsesión

-Eso no es verdad… también me meto en problemas cuando estás conmigo

 _-Itachi Uchiha… -_ Jiraya solo murmuro para sus adentros, si Akatsuki ya había empezado a moverse eran malas noticias

El trio decidió tomar una ruta alterna a la capital, ya que era muy peligroso envía a Satsuki sola a casa, lo mejor era que los acompañara, únicamente mandaron a Gamakichi a avisarle a Tsunade….

* * *

 **Fuera de la capital**

 **Media noche del día siguiente**

Una figura cubierta por una capa y un sombrero se encuentra en sola en medio de una colina desierta…

-Creí que no ibas a venir – una figura encapuchada salió de la nada y se colocó detrás de un segunda figura que tenía su rostro tapado por un sombrero de paja

-Claro que iba a venir, al fin de acabo es mi responsabilidad ¿realmente estas seguro de esto? Yo no confió en él

-Me debe una grande, además dudo mucho que se quiera oponer a ambos al mismo tiempo

-Bien confiare en ti, pero si algo sale mal te mato

-Si claro lo que digas ¿listo? vamos allá

Ambas figuras desaparecieron en la oscura noche para volver aparecer en una cueva ligeramente alumbra donde una figura yacía sobre la única cama del lugar, un segunda figura apareció de entre la sombras en posición de combate

-Kukukukuku… parece que tenemos visitas… y no cualquier par de visitas – la figura de la cama sonrió ante las inesperadas visitas

-¿Orochimaru-sama desea que me deshaga de ellos? – la segunda figura hablo esperando la orden para atacar

-Kukukukuku… no bromes Kabuto, ni siquiera podrías hacer reír a nuestro invitados, mejor prepara algo de té para tres

-Como orden Orochimaru-sama – con eso Kabuto abandono la habitación

-¿Y que puede traer a un zorro y a un cuervo a la humilde madriguera de esta vieja serpiente?

-Bien vayamos al grano, Orochimaru necesitamos que entrenes a Satsuki – la figura encapuchada de menor tamaña fue la primera en hablar

-Vaya debo admitir, que no esperaba que me dejaran acercarme a la joven Uchiha

-Eres el único con las habilidades para exprimir todo su potencial… pero si intentas hacerle algo a mi hermana te hare desear no haber nacido – ninja con el sombrero dejo ver unos ojos rojos en la oscuridad

-Realmente me asustas Itachi-kun pero dime ¿Qué podría hacerle a tu pequeña hermanita? cuando el zorro que tienes a lado ya elimino mi marca de maldición, y seguramente ya puso un cerrojo para evitar que se la vuelva a colocar

-Me alagas Orochimaru, pero ambos sabemos que no lo harás gratis – el zorro miro directamente a los ojos a la serpiente

-¿Y qué tienes para ofrecerme ahora que soy inútil? Ni un Jutsu puedo hacer en estos momentos

-Te ofrecemos regresarte tu chakra – el cuervo miro a la serpiente sin mostrar ninguna emoción

-Y como piensas hacer eso Naruto-kun - la serpiente estaba intrigada ante tales palabras

-¿Yo? No tengo idea, pero Itachi conoce una forma de revocar el sello de la parca – el zorro hablo tranquilamente

-Imposible, estas mintiendo

-Es un viejo secreto Uchiha

-¿Tenemos un trato? – el zorro le tendio la mano a la serpiente

-Kukukukukuku… Tenemos un trato, yo entrenare a la princesa Uchiha, ustedes tendrá me que regresarme mi Jutsus

-Hecho… solo una cosa si intentas algo, que pueda dañar a Satsuki ambos vendremos por tu cabeza

-Kukukukuku… me ofendes Naruto-kun realmente crees que podría ir en contra de un trato… además no estoy tan loco para hacerlos enojar a ambos al mismo tiempo…

De esta forma se dio un pacto entre una serpiente, un cuervo y un zorro…

* * *

 **Nota**

Vale, quiero empezar un segundo Fic que pienso llevar alternando con este, tengo un par de ideas pero no se cual elegir, aquí les voy a presentar las ideas, dejare que ustedes escojan el 1 de Agosto decidiré cual escribir:

 **Naruto y Tobi**

Naruto se encuentra con Tobi a la edad de 4 desde ese entonces Tobi decide entrenarlo… además de que le enseña la verdad sobre sí mismo y lo convence a unirse a su cruzada para destruir el mundo. Tendremos a un Naruto 100% comprometido con Akatsuki que además será un cabron (muy divertido por cierto), será una historia oscura donde Naruto no se tocar el corazón, para asesinar a cualquier persona en Konoha… no será un harem, volverá Satsuki y tendremos muchas sangres por todos lados… un mundo muy oscuro donde el odio esta por todos lados

Aquí las primeras líneas:

"El figura solitaria se haya sobre la cabeza de piedra del cuarto Hokage, la figura era de un chico de 16 años que es encontraba sentado, esperando a que el agua de la tetera a su lado empezar hervir… una docena de Anbu rodearon al chico, que ni siquiera los volteo a ver, en lugar de eso empezó a preparar su envase de ramen instantáneo…

-Naruto Estas bajo arresto por la muerte de Hiruzen Sarutobi Tercer Hokage de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas – el líder de los Anbu fue el primero en hablar

-¿Solo por la muerte de viejo? Creí que ya había matado a suficientes ninjas de esta aldea cmo para que se olvidaran de ese anciano, supongo que tendre que asecinar a mas que se olviden de él, la Quinta sería una buena opción

-Maldito no tiene suficiente con haber matado a tus compañeros maldición inclusive mataste a tu sensei

-Si al igual que ustedes intento detenerme, y ustedes al igual que él terminaran muertos

-Te detendremos

-Hace una semana un centenar de Ninjas de Iwa lo intentaron ahora están muertos ¿Qué le hace creer que esta vez será diferente?

-Maldito

-Mi Ramen está listo ¿quieren ver como los mato a todos sin tirar una sola gota?... entonces a bailar"

 **Equipo 7**

Naruto es "secuestrado" por Jiraya cuando apenas tiene unas semanas, durante 15 años Jiraya entrena y cuida de Naruto hasta que decide volver a Konoha. Itachi masacra a su clan pero en lugar de dejar a Sasuke decide llevarse lo con él para contarle la verdad sobre su clan, y las razones de que hizo lo que hizo, durante años ambos son tratados como criminales hasta que Itachi decide mandar a Sasuke a casa. Sakura al no tener nada mejor que hacer con su tiempo se dedica a entrenar graduándose como la mejor ninja de su generación, al no hallar un equipo al nivel de Sakura se queda sin equipo durante meses hasta que un mes antes de los exámenes chunin se forma el equipo 7. En este mundo tendremos una Konoha distinta sin las presencias de Sasuke y Naruto hay muchos cambios en los novatos, tendremos a Hinata (road), un Shikamaru activo, a un Chouji flaco… será un historia interesante /no será harem

 **El día que lo cambio todo (mi favorita)**

El mundo cambio con un hecho Obito nunca murió, lo que desencadena una reacción en cadena que lleva al mundo ninja a cambios sin precedentes, llevándonos al día de la bata de Naruto vs Sasuke en el Valle del Fin, donde la historia dar un giro que hará que su cabezas exploten. El incidente Hyuga, la masacre Uchiha nada volverá a ser igual… el simple hecho de una persona viva puede alterar el destino como no tienen idea, Naruto y Sasuke serán los protagonistas quizás sea un doble Harem aun no lo sé dependiendo de cómo se desarrolle la trama, en mi opinión es el el proyecto mas ambicioso que puedo hacer, ya que me enfocare mucho en todo el universo en los personajes, en la nuevas personalidades de estos ademas de que es un mundo al que le puedo sacar mucho, al poder hacer lo que quiera... como el hecho de que Akatsuki tendrá un nuevo líder… que llevara a cabo la ambición de Madara… no cuento mas para no hacer spoilers

Las tres ideas molan mucho, especialmente en los climax que tengo pensados, así que decidan… una última cosa, al final cuando decida uno las otras dos historias quedaran disponibles así que si alguien le interesaría desarrollar las a final después de lo resultados podrán pedirme la información completa… aunque me gustaría a mí escribirlas no tengo el tiempo para hacerlo, más teniendo en cuenta de que pronto entrare a la universidad. Por lo que no quiero que queden olvidadas…

* * *

 **Nota final**

 **Bien lo conseguí 100 mil palabras... parece poco pero es lo único que estado haciendo con mi tiempo libre desde febrero, okey si somo sinceros solo serán como 90 mil el resto es relleno, como esto. Al final que les puedo decir realmente me gusta escribir, he estado los últimos tres días escribiendo sin parar... se ve que escribo mas cuando no hay peleas de por medio, en fin. Tenemos la aparición de Itachi... para mucho uno de los personajes mas importantes y poderoso del anime. Espero que no los haya decepcionado, aun hay mucho camino por delante.**

 **Bien el próximo capitulo será un pequeño arco de la boda de Asuma y Kurenai. Sera mas que nada para desarrollar mejor la relación de Naruto con la chicas y entre la chicas, ademas que sera el fin de Sasuke. También mostrare los planes de Orochimaru y Danzo... no se si sea el ultimo capitulo antes del salto del tiempo o escribiré uno especial para el salto de tiempo... Ya quiero llegar a Shippuden. Tengo mas o menos la idea de como desarrollaré todo hasta la pelea con Pain.**

 **Como ya vieron tengo un trió de ideas, aunque solo puedo hacer una, asi que voten o no, si quieren solo pueden comentar no me quejo, yo nunca le pediré que comenten si no quieren... hablando de eso Gracias por sus comentarios como siempre, ya que por ustedes tengo mas de cien fav y mas de 13 mil visitas por cierto aquel que me diga de donde viene la frase _"soy una empana"_ podrá, decidir si el buen Asuma conoce a su hija antes de morir o no **

**Bien que la fuerza los acompañe, y nos volvemos al leer pronto**

 **-Aaron Oasis**


	14. Capitulo 13 Satsuki Namikaze

**Capitulo 13**

* * *

 **Nota antes de empezar quiero decir que el beso entre Haku y Naruto fue patrocinado por Gjr-sama que me amenazo con un cuchillo de que lo hiciera o me hacia pedacitos. Amigo espero que este contento**

* * *

 **Cinco días después**

 **Casa Namikaze**

 **Pov Naruto**

Naruto y compañía volvían de su viaje a la capital, después del encuentro con Itachi, no habían tenido ningún otro problema. En los días que no habíamos estado pasaron muchas cosas: Lee había sido operado con éxito y quizás en unas semanas estaría apto para el combate de nuevo, Asuma y Kurenai habían decidido la fecha de su boda que sería en un mes, Sakura se había reconciliado con su madre y había vuelto a casa, y finalmente las reparaciones en el complejo Senju habían terminado por lo que Tsunade se había mudado, Shizune que no se quería arriesgar a volver a encontrar a Tsunade con Jiraya rento un pequeño apartamento… las cosas habían vuelto a una relativa paz.

Amanecía en Konoha, y como siempre estaba aprensado por Satsuki que dormía a mi lado, ambos nos encontrábamos en nuestra nueva habitación, tuve que quemar la otra habitación, pensar que Ero-sennin y Tsunade harían eso en mi habitación… me da escalofríos de solo pensarlo. Hoy era un día especial, finalmente hare oficial mi relación con Satsuki además de que ya podríamos comprometernos, sin miedo de que Itachi aparezca para matarme, o peor cortarme a mi pequeño Naruto. Además de que era el cumpleaños de Satsuki, no era cualquier día. No entendía a la mujeres, él tenía 13 y Satsuki acababa de cumplir 14, y ella ya estaba desesperada para casarse, si no fuera porque en realidad tengo 27 ni pensaría en casarme con Satsuki, a lo mucho estaría nervioso por pedirle que sea mi novia… bueno pronto estaré comprometido… recuerdo cuando empecé a salir con ella en mi mundo. Recuerdo que fuimos a beber juntos, no lo sé pero creo que esa noche bebí demasiado, cuando la acompañaba de vuelta a su casa ¿o ella me acompañaba a mí? No lo recuerdo bien creo que realmente bebí demasiado… al llegar a la puerta de su casa la besé en un impulso de locura. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho me retire, estaba a punto de pedirle disculpas cuando ella me empezó a besar y me arrastro dentro de su departamento, lo hicimos sin pensar en nada mas, en ese momento solo éramos dos almas. A la mañana siguiente me desperté desnudo con un gran dolor de cabeza, y ella abrazada a mi brazo izquierdo, me tomo unos minutos entender y recordar todo lo que habíamos hecho la noche anterior… en mi mente solo pensaba que eso no estaba bien ella era seis años menor, además de que mi alumna. Entonces ella despertó, me sonrió y me dijo que había soñado con ese momento durante años… aparentemente había estado enamorada de mi desde que me convertí en su maestro, que yo era su primer amor su primer beso y ahora su primera vez…

Fueron días complicados, a partir de ese día ella se auto proclamo mi novia oficial, yo tenía sentimientos encontrados, primero estaba la idea de que no era correcto, pero más que nada estaba la memoria de Anko… sentía que la estaba traicionando, ya que era un hecho estaba completamente enamorado de Satsuki… tantas cosas me estaban destrozando por dentro Rin-nee-san tuvo que llegar a golpearme y decirme que me deje de tonterías que si la amaba no me debía de preocupar por nada más… para mi fortuna no necesite de nada más.

Todo parecía ir bien entre los dos, a nadie le pareció sorprender nuestra relación, de nuevo todos se habían dado cuenta de mis sentimientos antes que yo… de hecho los muy malditos tenían una apuesta de ver cuánto tiempo íbamos a tardar en hacerlo oficial, el idiota de Obito-sensei había dicho que me tomaría 50 años darme cuenta de los sentimiento de Satsuki… en fin de nuevo Itachi vino y arruino mi felicidad, decidió empezar con la cuarta guerra ninja, todos los planes que tenía con ella se pospusieron… tres años de infierno. Demasiadas despedidas ocurrieron durante ese tiempo… no había tiempo para nada, sin embargo la batalla del Paso Del Último Adiós, justo antes de la batalla final contra Madara fue suficiente para darme cuenta de que no podía seguir posponiéndolo… en medio de campamento sin nada más, le pedí que se casara conmigo. Entre lágrimas me dijo que sí, que había tardado mucho… uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida, la boda se llevó acabo esa misma noche fue Tsuchikage el encargado llevar acabo de la ceremonia Kakashi y Konohamaru fueron mis padrinos, a ella la entrego Obito-sensei, no sé de donde habían sacado un vestido no era blanco, pero no me importaba Shio y compañía la habían peinado y maquillado estaba hermosa, me gustaría poder describirla, pero no recuerdo nada solo un par de hermosos ojos negros y unos labios rojos, que se curvaban para formar la sonrisa más bella que jamás había visto… no falta decir que en media fiesta desaparecimos para estar solos… y bueno ya saben no falta decirlo… basta con resumir que ninguno de los dos se pudo levantar en todo el día siguiente.

-Buenos días – Satsuki saco al rubio de sus pensamientos

-Buenos días – beso la frente la pelinegra – cumpleañera

-Cierto es hoy ¿Por qué tan serio? – Satsuki noto me un poco nervioso

-No es nada… oye Satsuki ¿tienes algo que hacer esta tarde? – pregunto sin voltear a verla

-No… pensaba salir con Sakura y la chicas pero era temprano - Satsuki estaba nerviosa en su mente ya había empezado a imaginarse a donde iba esto

-¿Te gustaría que cenáramos solos afuera? Esta noche – pregunto un poco dubitativo

-Claro – Satsuki estaba haciendo todo su esfuerzo para no saltar de felicidad, Naruto la estaba invitando a una cita

-Bien te parece si nos vemos al atardecer afuera de la Torre Hokage

-Si claro… oye Naruto…

-Ve con tu mejor vestido te llevare un sitio muy especial

-¡Si! – Satsuki Estaba muy feliz iba a salir en un cita con Naruto vestida como chica… era la primera vez que lo hacía

-Bien yo tengo unas cosas que hacer te veo esta tarde… nos vemos Satsuki – Naruto desapareció con el Hirashi, dejando a una pelinegra que no pudo aguantar mas su felicidad, y empezó a gritar y saltar de alegría

-¡Si! ¡Finalmente! ¡Satsuki Namikaze! Me gusta cómo suena aunque sonaría mejo Naruto Uchiha – Satsuki empezó a gritar de felicidad mientras que rodaba alegremente por la cama

 **Con Naruto**

-Hehehehehe… Lo hice ¡lo hice! Finalmente te voy a dar la boda que te mereces Satsuki… – también estaba muy emocionado por mi cita con Satsuki

* * *

 **En la oficina de la Hokage**

 **Pov omnisciente**

Tsunade estaba haciendo papeleo, como siempre, la pobre Senju estaba en uno de esos días en lo que se arrepentía de haber aceptado el puesto.

-Lady Tsunade aquí están los reportes de la misiones de hoy – Shizune había llegado con una carga extra grande de papeleo

-Uuuurrrrggg… Shizune recuérdame ¿Por qué acepte este trabajo? – Tsunade había estrellado su cabeza contra la mesa, en frustración

-Porque se lo prometió a Naruto, vamos Lady Tsunade apenas ha pasado una semana, desde que es Hokage

-¡¿Una semana?! Creí que al menos ya llevaba un año – Tsunade estaba llorando en depresión

-Vamos Hime lo estás haciendo bien –Jiraya había entrado por la ventana

-¿Qué quieres Jiraya?

-No nos vemos en una semana, ¿y así me recibes? creí que me habías extrañado… sobre todo después de "eso"

-Cállate estaba ebria, no sabía lo que hacía – Tsunade recordó la noche de pasión que había tenido con Jiraya

-Me rompes el corazón Hime, y yo que creí que había progresado aunque sea un poco…

-Olvídalo solo paso una vez, nunca más va volver a pasar – Tsunade rechazo a Jiraya, mientras que la pobre Shizune temblaba al recordar ese día – y ¿Qué quieres?

-Solo vengo a avisarte que voy a salir un tiempo de la aldea tengo algo que confirmar… volveré en un mes o menos dependiendo de lo que encuentre

-¿Tiene que ver con Akatsuki? –Tsunade puso un semblante serio

-Si

-Bien cuídate, aun me debes un Sake especial del Monte Myouboku

-Haha, claro volver unas semanas, despídeme del mocoso – Jiraya salto por la ventana y partió de la aldea

-Lady Tsunade ¿está segura de que no quiere nada con el señor Jiraya? – Shizune pregunto cuando Tsunade observaba la figura de Jiraya alejarse

-No digas tontería Shizune, él solo es un amigo molesto

-Si pero… bueno después de esa noche usted estuvo de muy buen humor…

-No voy a negar que el sexo fue bueno pero fue una locura de un noche como dije no volverá a pasar… ahora hay que volver a trabajar

-Como ordene Lady Tsunade

* * *

 **En el hospital de Konoha**

Naruto había decidido ir a dar una vuelta para ver como seguía Lee y el viejo Hokage. Este último seguramente lo regañaría por haberse arriesgado tanto para salvarlo.

-¡Lee! ¡Bájate de ahí ahora mismo! – la voz de Tenten resonó en el patio del hospital, cuando Naruto se acercó a ver que estaba ocurriendo, vio a Lee colgado de una ventana del cuarto piso haciendo "barras", con Tente muy enojada gritándole desde el piso acompañada de otras dos enfermeras - ¡Maldita sea Lee aun no te han dado de alta ¿Qué no puede esperar unos días más?!

-¡No! cada día que espero Naruto se aleja cada vez más de mí, Naruto tiene talento y aun así se esfuerza para ser más fuerte, si él se esfuerza dos veces más que los demás, yo lo tengo que hacer diez veces más – Lee no tenía nada, solo un brutal esfuerzo físico, sin su esfuerzo no es nada. Mientras tanto Naruto observaba todo en la distancia

-¡Lee eres un idiota! – Naruto le grito – no solo debes entrenar tu fuerza bruta, debes entrenar tu habilidad y utilizar más tu cerebro, descansa no sirve de nada entrenar si no estás al 100%

-¡¿Naruto-kun?! – Lee se distrajo por el grito de Naruto y se cayó, afortunadamente para el rubio lo atrapo

-Lee tienes talento, quizás aún no lo veas pero está ahí solo debes de encontrarlo – Naruto no tenía idea de que más decir le a Lee, así que intento sonar genial mientras que le lanzaba una frase de motivación cliché y se fue – yo creo en ti

-¡Naruto-kun no te decepcionare! – Lee grito entre lágrimas

 **Dentro de Hospital**

Naruto caminaba por los pasillos, la gente a su alrededor murmuraba, a diferencia de los murmullos úsales los cuales eran más hostiles, ahora eran más de incertidumbre, por el hecho de que no sabían que pensar sobre el nuevo heredero Namikaze. Realmente no le importaba, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Finalmente llego a la habitación del viejo Hiruzen Sarutobi.

-¡Que me dejen salir ya quiero empezar a disfrutar de mi retiro! – la voz de viejo Kage se escuchaba hasta el pasillo

-¡Que no! Entiende viejo mono aun no te has recuperado por completo – la voz de Asuna también se escuchaba – dile algo a tu padre Kai

-Padre, Asuna tiene razón aun no te recuperas por completo, será mejor que descanses unos días mas

-No pienso escuchar nada de lo que me diga un mandilón – Naruto finalmente había entrado a la habitación donde los padres de Konohamaru intentaba detener al viejo kage de huir por la ventana, mientras que el pequeño Sarutobi solo observaba divertido la interacción de su familia

-Por última vez padre no soy un mandilón – Kai Sarutobi el hijo mayor de Hiruzen Sarutobi un jounin de pelo castaño con una cicatriz en la barbilla, al igual que su hermano Asuma era bastante alto y para muchos el mejor usuario del Katon de toda la aldea

-¡Ya es suficiente! No saldrás de aquí hasta que lady Tsunade lo autorice – Asuna puso orden en la habitación

-¿Disculpen es buen momento o vuelvo después? – Naruto hablo desde la puerta

-¡Naru-chan! No te preocupes nosotros ya no íbamos –Asuna empezo a recoger sus cosas

-Pero si acabamos de llegar – Kai menciono pero una mirada de su mujer fue suficiente para callarlo – Si querida ya nos vamos

" _Pobre hombre mira que ser tratado así por su mujer, que bien que eso nunca me va pasar a mi"_ Naruto pensó al ver a Sarutobi hacer lo que lo ordenaba su mujer _**"Claro que si campeón, seguramente su llegaras a ser el mandilón supremo"**_ Kurumi se reía en la mente del rubio _"oye eso no es cierto"_

-Hola viejo – Naruto hablo cuando los dos se quedaron solos

-Gracias Naruto – el viejo kage estaba sentado en su cama, le sonreía a Naruto

-Yo falle si hubiera llegado antes quizás…

-¿De qué estás hablando? Esa conversación que tuve con mi hijo y mi nuera fue gracias a ti, yo estaba dispuesto a morir, pero no lo hice, ahora cada día cada charla que tengo con mis hijos, con mis nietos, todo es gracias a ti

-Yo…

-No necesitas decir nada… sin embargo no vuelvas hacer algo tan estúpido tu vida no vale lo mismo que la mía, yo ya viví lo que tenía que vivir, tu apenas estas empezando tu historia, además de que estoy segura que muchas chicas estarían muy deprimidas si tu mueres

-Hehehehe… está bien

-Ahora ayuda a este viejo a salir de aquí para conseguir algo decente de comer

-Si hablando de eso Asuna-chan me da mucho miedo cuando está enojada así que mejor paso, buena suerte – Naruto salió de la habitación, donde el resto de la familia Sarutobi esperaba

-Eso fue rápido – Kai hablo –esperábamos que estuvieras más tiempo ahí "Namikaze-sama"

-No tenía mucho que decirle, líder del clan Sarutobi Kai-sama

-El que tan solo lo digas me hace pensar en todo el pápelo que tengo pendiente

-Naru-chan… no me estas distrayendo para que ese viejo mono pueda escapar – Asuna miro fijamente al rubio

-Nooo… - Naruto desvió la mirada

-Ya luego me encargaré de ti, primero el mono – la mujer entro a la habitación donde el viejo Kage estaba buscando la forma de huir

-Kono tu madre da miedo

-Si lo sé

 **Cerca del atardecer**

Naruto caminaba por la aldea cuando se dio cuenta de que era seguido por dos anbu desconocidos, no quería que arruinaran su cita, así que fue a un callejón.

-Namikaze-sama, Danzo-sama tiene un mensaje para usted – los dos anbu salieron sin que el rubio dijera nada

-Entiendo y ¿Qué puedo hacer por Shimura-dono? – el rubio miro a los dos anbu que no emitía ninguna emoción

-Desea que mañana lo vea temprano

-Bien solo que ¿dónde quiere que lo vea?

-Mañana nosotros lo esperaremos fuera de su casa para escoltarlo al lugar de la reunión

-Supongo que quieren que vaya solo

-Si

-Bien los veré a las 8 de la mañana afuera de mi casa

-Le informaremos a Danzo-sama – ambos anbu desaparecieron sin mas

El rubio solo suspiro mientras que reanudaba su camino ya no faltaba mucho para encontrarse con Satsuki.

* * *

 **Medio día**

 **Con Satsuki**

 **Distrito comercial**

La joven Uchiha por primera vez en mucho tiempo salió vestida como una chica, iba a reunirse con Sakura y las chicas. Habían acordado salir de compras para festejar el cumpleaños de la pelinegra. Satsuki estaba nerviosa no acostumbraba vestir ropa de chica en público, estaba muy acostumbrada a su papel de Sasuke, que se sentía rara utilizando falda. La joven Uchiha caminaba por la aldea intentando pasar desapercibida, cosa que no iba bien debido a que su apariencia atraía muchas miradas, y como no voltear a ver a la belleza Uchiha. La joven iba con unas botas negras que le llegaban debajo de las rodillas, una falda con volantes rojos, una blusa azul con el logo de lo Uchiha en la espalda, y una bufanda también roja, además de que la Uchiha tenía el cabello suelto, y tenía un ligero maquillaje destacando sus labios rojos. Sin duda siendo una belleza a pesar de su corta edad, Satsuki atraía las miradas de la mayoría de la gente a su alrededor (malditos pervertido apenas tiene 14).

Sakura se encontraba con Ino y Hinata, su relación había mejorado desde que Tsunade las encerró a todas juntas, ahora iban a tener un día de chicas para festejar el cumpleaños de la Uchiha.

-¡Oh por dios! – Ino vio llegar a la Uchiha

-¡Satsuki! –Sakura también estaba muy sorprendida por la apariencia de la Uchiha

-Hola – Satsuki estaba muy nerviosa había sido víctima de las miradas de los aldeanos todo el camino

-Satsuki-san ¿Por qué no estas disfrazada? todo el mundo te está viendo – la pequeña Hyuga estaba nerviosa ella sabía porque su compañera había ocultado su identidad

-Tranquila todo está bien… creo – Satsuki confiaba en que todo iba a salir bien

-¡Bien ahora si es una tarde de chicas! ¡Vamos a divertirnos! – Ino grito de alegría

Las chicas pasaron las próximas horas viendo tiendas, mientras que Satsuki buscaba un buen vestido para esa noche.

-¿Satsuki-san? – la pequeña Hyuga había estado observando a la Uchiha que se veía nerviosa

-¿Qué pasa Hinata?

-¿Naruto-kun ya lo hizo? – la Hyuga tenía un sonrojo

-¿Hizo qué?

-Bueno… él ¿ya te lo pidió?

-¿Él me pidió que…? Ooooooohhhh… creo que él lo va hacer esta noche – la Uchiha se puso completamente roja, la plática de ambas pelinegras no pasó desapercibida para las otras dos chicas que se sorprendieron por la declaración de la Uchiha

-¡Imposible! ¡¿Esta noche?! – Ino no podía contener su propia sorpresa

-¡Satsuki debiste habérnoslo dicho antes! Debemos buscar un buen vestido para esta noche peinarte y maquillarte – Sakura estaba muy emocionada

-¡Tienes razón frentona! – Ino y Sakura empezaron a divagar sobre cómo debería ir vestida Satsuki para esta noche

-Satsuki-san suerte – Hinata estaba deprimida, ya había perdido la primera batalla, Satsuki era la persona más importante en el corazón de Naruto, ella durante años se había resignado a solo ver a Naruto a la distancia, con la esperanza de que él se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos… y ahora el rubio no estaba solo Satsuki, Sakura, Ino, Ayame incluso Anko que a penas y conocía a Naruto ya estaba más adelanta que ella. Todas amaban al rubio y todas habían hecho algo por estar con él, ella solo se aprovechaba de que su padre la iba a comprometer… pero ella no había hecho nada para ganarse el derecho de estar con él.

-Hinata – la Uchiha vio como la Hyuga se fue del lugar

-No puedes ayudarla – Anko apareció a lado de la pelinegra – solo ella misma puede ayudarse

-Anko-sensei

-Hola chicas ¿están de compras? – Anko estaba de buen humor, había tenido a mucho idiotas a los cuales torturar últimamente

-Si buscamos un vestido para Satsuki, hoy tiene una cita muy importante

-Ya veo suena interesante, las acompañarías pero tengo que ir hacer cosas de adultos, como ir a beber Sake y preparar la despedida de soltera de Kurenai, buena suerte chicas – Anko se fue tan rápido como llego

Después de dar vueltas un rato más las chicas consiguieron lo que buscaban y fueron a casa de Ino que era la más cercana para preparar a Satsuki.

* * *

 **Al atardecer**

 **Fuera de la torre Hokage**

 **Pov Naruto**

Estaba nervioso, hoy era el día después de meses de planeación finalmente hoy era el día, no faltaba mucho para la hora de reunión. Vestía un esmoquin negro con una corbata de moño roja, asombrosamente había conseguido peinar su rebelde cabello. Levanto ella estaba frente a mi… mi joven belleza Uchiha en un vestido rojo, que entallaba a la perfección su figura semi desarrollada, un ligero maquillaje que destacaba a la perfección sus finos rasgos, tenía en cabello recogido en un moño (no sé si sea el termino adecuado). En estos momentos realmente desearía tener el Sharingan para nunca olvidar este momento. Satsuki tiene una mirada tímida, se ve que no acostumbra vestirse así muy seguido.

-¿Llego tarde? –Satsuki pregunto tímidamente

-Eres hermosa – mi boca solo dice lo primero que me viene a la mente, lo cual provoca un sonrojo masivo en mi pequeña Satsuki – digo no, no si eres hermosa, pero el tiempo y tu llegas, y te dije que eres hermosa, y no sé qué decir… ¿ya te dije que eres muy hermosa?... lo siento ¿Qué decías?

-… - la pelinegra solo se quedó en silencio mirando el piso roja de la vergüenza al igual que Naruto que aún no podía juntar dos ideas claras

-Yo… creo que es mejor irnos – Naruto tomo la mano de Satsuki y la llevo hasta la cima del monte Hokage, donde había montado un pequeña carpa con velas y tenía un escuadrón de clones listos para servir como meseros… los pobres clones también se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la belleza de la pelinegra.

* * *

 **En casa de Ino**

Sakura e Ino estaban comían dulces mientras que veían televisión…

-Sakura estas segura de dejar a Satsuki adelantársenos - Ino abría un nuevo paquete de "pokis"

-Sí, hoy es su cumpleaños dejémosla disfrutar de Naruto el día de hoy, pero mañana volveremos a la carrera por el corazón de Naruto además… Naruto no es el único que me interesa…

-¿Acaso hay alguien más que te gusta? – Ino no podía creer que a Sakura le gustara alguien más que Naruto

-Si estoy enamorada de Satsuki… además que creo que también me gusta alguien más… - Sakura se sonrojo y desvió la mirada

-¡Imposible ¿te gusta Satsuki?! Sabes que es chica ¿verdad? Además de otra persona ¡estás loca! – Ino empezó a gritar impactada

-Lo sé, sé que Satsuki es una chica pero me gustaba desde que era Sasuke y ahora que sé es chica no puedo cambiar eso, además de que la otra persona que me gusta también es una chica

-¡Imposible dime ¿Quién es?! – Ino se acercó a Sakura

-Tú – Sakura le robo un beso en los labios a Ino – durante años creí que solo te admiraba pero no lo puedo negar más, Ino estoy enamorada de ti – Sakura volvió a besar a Ino que no sabía cómo reaccionar

-Sakura yo… - Ino empezó a decir pero Sakura volvió a besarla y no la dejo terminar

-Ino no me importa lo que digas aun así te seguiré amando, así que por lo menos déjame disfrutar esta noche contigo – Sakura puso a Ino contra el piso y la siguió besando, la rubia se dejó llevar por el momento le respondió el beso a Sakura… lo que paso esa noche en el cuarto de Ino lo dejo a su imaginación…

* * *

 **Encima del monte Hokage**

Naruto y Satsuki habían tenido una deliciosa cena cortesía del rubio, habían ha pasado una linda noche…

-Satsuki ten tu regalo de cumpleaños – Naruto le paso un largo paquete envuelto en papel morado

-¿Puedo? – Satsuki pregunto ansiosa

-Adelante – sin más la pelinegra abrió el paquete que contenía una hermosa Katana negra con el mango y la vaina en color morado – espero que te guste

-Me fascina, finalmente podré practicar Kenjutsu de forma adecuada… ¿Por qué el metal es de este color?

-Es metal conductor de chakra, es difícil de encontrar pero es lo mejor que puedes conseguir además de que el herrero que lo hizo fue es el mejor de Konoha y uno de los mejores del mundo

-Esto debió costar una fortuna, no puedo aceptarlo

-No importa lo que haya costado, además es una inversión para proteger la cosa más importante de mi vida

-Gracias, la cuidare muy bien

-Eso no es todo – Naruto le dio una pequeña caja que contenía un collar un pequeño kunai de tres puntas – con esto siempre estaré cerca de ti

-Muchas gracias Naruto-kun – Naruto empezó a juguetear con sus manos pensando en lo que venía a continuación

-Satsuki yo… - el rubio empezó bastante dubitativo

-Naruto ya hazlo… - Satsuki estaba igual de nerviosa, y ver a Naruto actuar así solo aumentaba su nerviosismo

-Satsuki tu… - rubio tomo aire y empezó

-Claro que sí – la Uchiha no lo dejo terminar porque se lanzó sobre de él y lo empezó a besar

-Satsuki yo todavía no termino…

-No me importa, claro que sí, yo quiero ser tu esposa

-Pero yo tenía preparada una gran propuesta

-Naruto no me interesa, solo hay una cosa en este mundo que me importa y eso eres tú

-¿Al menos quieres ver los fuego artificiales? – El rubio estaba deprimido tanta planeación para nada

-¿Fuegos artificiales? Suena bien pero primero quiero mi anillo – la pelinegra ya estaba ansiosa por tener el anillo que Naruto estaba sacando

-Sabes eres demasiado desesperada – El rubio se arrodillo y le coloco un bello anillo de oro blanco con un diamante rojo y varios pequeños diamantes blancos alrededor

-Es hermoso – Satsuki dijo cuándo lo fuego artificiales de Naruto empezaron a explotar por toda la aldea iluminando el cielo nocturno con muchas explosiones de colores

Naruto y Satsuki siguieron juntos sobre el monte Hokage un rato más, cuando empezó hacer más frio decidieron regresar a casa.

* * *

 **A la mañana siguiente**

 **En la Mansión Namikaze**

Naruto despertó a lado Satsuki como de costumbre, ahora era su prometida oficia. La cosas iba bien muy bien de hecho, estaba emocionado ayer había sido un gran día. Hoy tenía que ir a ver a Danzo ya se preguntaba que quería el viejo shinobi.

-Satsuki voy a salir a correr duerme un poco más – Naruto beso la frente de su prometida

-No tardes mucho

-Claro traeré algo de desayunar de regreso…

Naruto salió con su ropa normal, aún faltaban unos minutos para las 8, pero los anbus ya se encontraban ahí

-Es mejor ya no perder el tiempo guíenme – Naruto hablo y lo anbus asintieron

 **En la guarida de Danzo**

-Danzo-sama aquí está el Joven Namikaze – un anbu lo presento

-Buenos días Namikaze-sama – Danzo se encontraba sentado e n una mesa para dos personas, saludo al rubio

-Shimura-dono le agradecería que evite los honoríficos innecesarios – el rubio tomo asiento frente a Danzo

-Lo lamento, entonces permíteme llamarte Naruto-kun

-Si así lo desea Shimura-dono

-Vamos por favor llámame Danzo

-Entendido Danzo-dono, pero por favor vayamos al punto no creo que me haya invitado aquí solo para tomar el té – Naruto dijo cuándo un anbu le llevo algo de té

-Los jóvenes de hoy son muy impacientes, bien te diré lo que quiero. Quiero que seamos aliados que trabajemos juntos por Konoha. Yo sé que sabes que lo que hago es necesario para la aldea, y yo siempre ha pensado que eres una pieza clave para el futuro de esta aldea así que ¿Por qué no trabajar juntos?

-Tengo que admitir, que no esperaba esto. Danzo-dono sé por qué usted quieres y trabajar conmigo pero ¿Qué gano yo al trabajar con usted?

-Es una pregunta justificada, he sido shinobi por más de 50 años, créeme tengo experiencia de sobra en mucho temas, temas que son muy importantes para ti, además que durante años he reunido mucho poder diplomático. Si aceptas te apoyare en todas tus decisiones, sé que quieres ser Hokage aunque tengas el talento y el poder para hacerlo solo, eso sin tener en cuenta de que ya cuentas con el apoyo de la mayoría de los clanes, pero no solo necesitaras eso también necesitaras quien haga el trabajo sucio por ti. Sé que no te gusta eso pero debes entender que hay veces que lo mejor es eliminar a una mala hierba antes de que se expanda, por ejemplo Koharu y Homura ambos son unos idiotas, que no solo están planeando como asesinarte, sino que también ya se enteraron de la verdad tras la joven Uchiha y esta misma tarde intentaran algo en su contra, se de tu relación con la Uchiha, así que yo te propongo que los eliminemos de una buena vez.

-¿No se supone que son tus aliados? – el rubio seguía tranquilo

-Lo fueron algún tiempo atrás pero los últimos eventos lo han vuelto inútiles, y una herramienta inútil debe ser desechada.

-Necesito pensarlo detenidamente, deme unos días y le daré mis respuesta, en cuanto a Satsuki Uchiha yo me encargo, al igual que de esos dos. Solo una cosa Danzo-dono si usted alguno de sus hombres intenta algo contra Satsuki o alguna de mis chicas, eliminare a todos y cada uno de los miembros de Raíz…

-No te preocupes, no tengo intención de lastimar a ninguna de "tus chicas"

-Bien, mientras que las cosas sigan así nosotros no tendremos problemas, nos volveremos al ver Danzo-dono – Naruto dejo el lugar sin mas

-Danzo-sama ¿está seguro de esto? no sería mejor obligarlo a que lo sirva, al igual que lo otros – un Anbu hablo

-No ese chico oculta mucho más de lo que aparenta, lo mejor de momento es tenerlo de nuestro lado o al menos que no nos considere una amenaza además, de que yo aspiro a un premio aún más grande… contacten a Orochimaru nesecito tener una plática con esa serpiente…

 **En la aldea con Naruto**

El joven Namikaze caminaba por la aldea, cerca de la florería Yamanaka, a donde decidió pasar a saludar y a comprar unas flores para Satsuki.

-Hola – Naruto saludo

-Bienvenido… ¡Naruto-kun bienvenido! Hace mucho que no venias para acá – Akari Yamanaka la bella madre de Ino saludo a Naruto

-Akari-san buenos días – Naruto fue abrazado por la muy bien desarrollada Yamanaka, Naruto tenía que admitir que si Ino tenía la mitad de la belleza de su madre cuando creciera, sería un bombón

-Naruto-san es bueno verte – Inochi apareció en la florería

-Inochi-san bueno días

-Dinos Naruto ¿tienes algo que hacer mañana temprano? – Akari pregunto

-No nada importante – el rubio tenía una vaga idea de a dónde iba todo

-Eso es perfecto entonces ¿te gustaría venir a desayunar? Finalmente podríamos hablar de nuestros clanes… - Akari sonreía de forma muy malvada

-Yo bueno está bien mañana vendré… - Naruto suspiro

-Perfecto ¿no lo crees Inochi? – Akari estaba feliz mañana acodaría el matrimonio de su hija

-Si, será perfecto tengo muchas cosa de que hablar con Naruto-san – el aura tenebrosa de Inochi le recordó a Naruto su segundo mayor miedo… los padres/hermanos sobreprotectores (el primero eran los cactus)

-Hehehehe… y ¿Dónde está Ino? ya que estoy aquí podría saludarla

-Sigue durmiendo, ella y Sakura se quedaron hasta muy noche viendo una película muy ruidosa – Akari respondió pensativa ¿Qué clase de película estaban viendo anoche?

-Ya veo, bueno me retiro, fue un placer Akari-san Inochi-san

-¡Naruto! – Sakura había salido de la parte de atrás seguida de Ino, Sakura tenía una gran sonrisa de felicidad mientras que Ino estaba sonrojada y levantaba la mirada de suelo, sin embargo también se le veía muy feliz – buenos días hoy parece ser un GRAN día ¿no lo crees?

-Buenos días Sakura, buenos días Ino si parece que va haber buen clima hoy… ¿Ino estas bien?

-Sí solo no pude dormir bien anoche… - Ino miro rápidamente a Sakura antes de sonrojarse

-Lo siento mi culpa anoche nosotras… estuvimos despiertas hasta muy tarde – Sakura seguía sonriendo

-Me tengo que ir nos vemos más tarde

-Si claro nos vemos – ambas chicas sonrieron

 **Media hora después**

Naruto había llegado a su casa con el desayuno, tenía hambre se había retrasado más de lo que había planeado…

 _ **-Finalmente lo entendí, esa cereza se ha ganado un poco más de mi respeto**_ – Kurumi empezo a hablar en la mente de rubio

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – Naruto ya estaba cerca de llegar a su casa, el rubio caminaba mientras hablaba con Kurumi en su mente

 _ **-¿Qué no lo sentiste? la cereza violo anoche a la rubia oxigenada**_

-¡¿Qué?!

 _ **-Ya sabes ambas tuvieron una buena sesión de tijeretazos, y la cereza fue la que lo inicio por su cara, esa rubia oxigenada fue completamente dominada por la cereza, sabía que esa chica bateaba hacia ambos lados pero ahora si me sorprendió**_

-Demonios… odio tener que controlarme solo porque son unas niñas

 _ **-Ya debería déjate de tontería y "dormir" con alguna si no quieres a las niñas tienes a la chica ramen y a la sádica pelimorada**_

-Si pero… maldición a veces odio ser tan respetuoso con ellas

 _ **-La sádica no quiere que seas respetuoso o bueno con ella, ella solo quiere que le des duro y ente más duro mejor para ella**_

-Ya dejemos de hablar de esto solo me deprimo mas

 _ **-Solo tengo una palabra para ti… princeso**_

-Suficiente, en este momento iré y hare que Satsuki no se pueda sentar en una semana

Naruto se apuró en recorrer la ultimas callea para llegar a su casa

-¡Naruto! ¡Satsuki! – Karin se encontró con Naruto en medio de la calle

-Cálmate Karin, y dime que fue lo que paso – Naruto detuvo a Karin que estaba en pijama

-Unos chunins se llevaron a Satsuki bajo arresto, se la llevaron con el consejo - el rubio ahora si estaba enojado sabía que el consejo iba molestar a Satsuki, pero no esperaba que lo hiciera tan temprano… y lo peor de todo le arruinaron el momento de… amor con Satsuki que estaba a punto de tener… y eso si no se los iba a perdonar

-No te preocupes Karin yo me encargo – un muy molesto rubio salió rumbo al consejo

 **En la sala del consejo**

Satsuki estaba encadenada, en medio de un tribunal casi vacío, la mayoría de los consejeros leales a Homura y Koharu o habían sido aprendidos o los habían abandonado.

-Sasuke Uchiha o debería de decir Satsuki Uchiha estas frente a este tribunal por los cargos de falsificación y fraude a la aldea de la hoja - Koharu quería forzar a la joven Uchiha a comprometerse con su sobrino a cambio de su libertad, ella podría empezar a manejar los bienes del clan Uchiha a su voluntad y su sobrino podría divertirse con esa perra adoradora del demonio

-Yo no hice eso

-Claro que lo hizo mentir en su identidad es un crimen muy importante que afecta a toda la aldea, y ahora nosotros como el concejo civil encargado de administrar la aldea, debemos encargarnos de eso… esta consiente de que mentir en su registro Shinobi, además de sus registros civiles en considera como traición, y puede ir desde prisión hasta el exilio… pero nosotros somos bondadosos, si acepta renunciar a su carrera shinobi y comprometerse con varios shinobis decentes de esta aldea, quizás podríamos retirar los cargo sino esto podría ser un juicio lago y muy complicado –Koharu tenía pruebas de la Uchiha había mentido en su identidad, y ahora la tenía a su merced… o eso creía como siempre

-¡Qué demonios le están haciendo a mi prometida! – un muy molesto Namikaze Naruto entro en el consejo de mal humor

-¡Naruto! – Satsuki sonrió de felicidad

-Namikaze-san no deberías de entrar así a un juicio del consejo – Koharu empezó a temblar de la ira Naruto era la cosa que mas odiaba en el mundo, él le había costado demasiado poder, dinero y credibilidad; además de que cada vez que intentaba algo en su contra siempre terminaba humillada

-Siento entrar así pero estoy de mal humor… mira que unos idiotas se llevaron a mi prometida de mi casa

-¿A qué se refiere con su prometida? – Homura fue el que noto ese detalle

-Pues a esa sexy pelinegra Uchiha… desde anoche estamos comprometidos – Naruto hablo sorprendiendo a los presentes

-Entiende que ella es la última Uchiha por lo tanto entra en la acta de restauración de clanes –Koharu seguía con su plan

-No, yo soy un heredero del clan al igual que ella, además de que estamos comprometido desde antes de que entrara en el A.R.C. – Naruto tenía que agradecerle a Itachi por ese pergamino era una perfecta copia de un acuerdo entre sus padres

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es imposible! – Koharu no podía creer lo que veía un acuerdo matrimonial firmado entre Minato Namikaze y Fugaku Uchiha

-Además de que la ley dice que si dos herederos del clan se comprometen, pueden evitar el A.R.C. aunque esto solo es aplicable para la mujer, una ley machista porque solo ve que el heredero no vaya a ser ofendido por que su esposa tenga mucho esposos, aunque esto no aplica con él, así que dejen cualquier idea de meter a mi prometida en esa acta

-Pero aún está el hecho de que ella falsifico sus documentos shinobis…

-Imposible, yo mismo llene cada uno de sus registros, tanto civiles como shinobis, ya que como su guardaespaldas tenía que protegerla de todo y todos. En cada uno de ellos tiene el nombre de Satsuki Uchiha, "Sasuke" está registrado como su apodo, por eso cada uno de los registros que fueron entregados al consejo civil, fueron entregados bajo ese nombre, pero lo originales que tiene el Hokage están como Satsuki Uchiha, si no me creen pueden comprobarlos por ustedes mismos – Naruto empezó a soltar a Satsuki que estaba impactada no sabía nada de eso – Así que este juicio es nulo, si no le importa me llevo a mi prometida – Naruto cargo a Satsuki y fue hacia la puerta – Una cosa más si intentan tocarle un solo pelo a esta belleza… cuidaría de que mi cabeza siga pegada a mi cuello – con esa amenaza Naruto dejo la sala

-¡Ese maldito demonio! – Koharu estaba furiosa de nuevo Naruto la había jodido de nuevo

-Creo que ya es momento de que ese demonio desaparezca para siempre

-Tienes razón, ese maldito de Danzo, nos abandonó todo por ese demonio, si no fuera porque está protegido las 24 horas con sus anbus Raíz también lo mandaría matar – Koharu ya había empezado a buscar ninjas mercenarios para asesinar a Naruto

-Orochimaru seguramente le interesara, vengarse de ese demonio… también están ellos pero preferiría evitarlos a toda costa… pero si nos quedamos sin opciones tendremos que llamarlos…

* * *

 **Notas**

 **Bien hoy es domingo casi lunes y tengo el conteo preliminar de los votos... varias cosas primero no se si lo sepan pero dos canales de youtube empezaron a subir vídeos del fic, Nat :v y Gblack54, como sea en el ultimo vídeo de Nat muchos votaron por una des la opciones a nuevo Fic. pero como yo lo quiero mucho todos los votos de las reviews y pm valen 2 puntos y lo que están en el vídeo 1, ademas de que la votaciones son hasta las 8:00 pm hora del centro de México. Bien aquí están los resultados preliminares**

 **Naruto y Tobi**

 **28% con 40 votos**

 **Equipo 7**

 **37% con 53 votos**

 **El día que lo cambio todo**

 **35% con 51 votos**

 **He decidido cerrar la votaciones hasta el próximo domingo 5 de Agosto**

 **Terminado eso que les pareció el capitulo... espero haberlos sorprendido con el plan de Danzo que aun no ha sido revelado por completo. Tambien me sorprendió lo de Sakura se me ocurrió en el momento y dije** _"why fuckin not?"_

 **Como siempre gracias por todos sus comentarios y votos, y para lo que tengan curiosidad la frase soy una empanada sale ne le anime Senjou no Horaizon un anime desconocido pero muy bueno, ademas de que si lo ven, verán que Naruto tiene cierto aire a Aoi Toori el protagonista.**

 **Y espero publicar el próximo domingo un nuevo capitulo y lo resultados**

 **Hasta la próxima empanadas**

 **-Aaron Oasis**


	15. Capitulo 14 Turismo por Iwa

**Capítulo 14**

 **Después de la reunión delo consejo**

 **Casa Namikaze**

Naruto llego con Satsuki a su casa, ambos estaban cansado y hambrientos, y Naruto seguía molesto

-¡Satsuki! ¿Estás bien? – Karin salió a recibir a los recién llegados

-Estoy bien Karin – Satsuki abrazo a la pelirroja – Naruto me defendió y ya me dejaron en paz

-Vamos a desayunar tengo hambre – Naruto le restó importancia

Después de que desayunaran Karin se fue rumbo al hospital, Naruto decidió hablar con Satsuki sobre su reunión con los padres de Ino

-Oye Satsuki, los Yamankas me invitaron a desayunar mañana con…

-No puedes ir

-Pero…

-No me engañas Namikaze se para que te invitaron a desayunar, quieren comprometerte con esa perra de Ino

-Pero…

-Bien iras pero yo iré contigo, como tu primera esposa, es momento que las demás comprendan que solo son unas concubinas

-Pero…

-Nada he hablado – Satsuki se cruzó de brazos en señal de que no iba a ceder en ese asunto _**"mandilón"**_ fue lo único que escucho de Kurumi que se reía en su mente

 **Al anochecer en Ichiraku´s**

Naruto había ido a cenar a Ichiraku´s después de entrenar, era la primera vez que iba a ese lugar desde los exámenes

-Buenas

-Oooh es el señor Namikaze

-Teuchi-san por favor

-Hahahahahaha… me preguntaba cuanto tiempo ibas a tardar en decirle a todo el mundo

-Así que lo sabias

-Muchacho tus padres eran mis mejores clientes, crees que no podría reconocer a su hijo cuando lo viera… por una razón te estado cuidando lo mejor que he podido, desde que entraste por primera vez a este local – Teuchi le sonrió a Naruto

-Supongo que era bastante obvio – Naruto le regreso sonrisa

-Además no sé qué paso, pero sé que cambiaste desde hace unos meses… no me puedes engañar, te estado observando desde que tienes cuatro, mejor dime que fue lo que paso – Teuchi miro fijamente a Naruto mientras que le pasaba un plato de ramen

-Si te lo dijera no me creerías

-Solo hay una forma de saberlo

Naruto le conto toda su historia a Teuchi, que escucho sin decir una sola palabra

-Si definitivamente es lo mas loco que escuchado en toda mi vida… pero te creo, veo en tus ojos que no me estas mintiendo – Teuchi estaba tranquilo a pesar de que mucho de lo que acaba de escuchar aparentaba no tener sentido, él creía ciegamente en lo que le decía Naruto

-Gracias, no creo que mi otro yo hubiera sobrevivido si tu ayuda, lo que has hecho por él y por mí es más de lo que crees, es algo que jamás podríamos pagarte – Naruto tenía una pequeña lagrima debido a que recordó todo lo que el viejo cocinero de ramen había hecho por él, no solo le había dado comida también la había dado un lugar al cual regresar, a veces le conseguía ropa o algo que necesitara, lo había escondido en su casa cuando la gente del pueblo se ponía muy violenta con él… eran demasiadas cosas

-Puedes hacerlo, solo quiero que cuides de mi Ayame por siempre, sé que no estaré siempre para protegerla, pero si tu estas ahí para ella, podría irme tranquilo

-Vamos viejo no hables como si te fueras a morir pronto – Naruto miro molesto a viejo

-Tranquilo muchacho no pienso morir hasta ver a mis nietos crecer, pero me sentiré mejor si tu estas ahí para cuidarla

-Será un placer, no dejare que nada malo le pase

-Me siento mejor ahora pero sabes cómo me sentiría mejor – Naruto levanto una ceja en señal de intriga – si firmaras esto- el viejo le dio a Naruto un acuerdo de matrimonio entre él y Ayame

-Papá ya volví… ¿Naruto? ¿Qué están haciendo? – Ayame entro al bar de ramen por la puerta lateral

-Hola querida llegas antes ¿Cómo te fue con la compras? – Teuchi se puso nervioso

-Bien… Naruto ¿Qué tienes ahí?

-Nada no tiene nada no es verdad Naruto

-Listo ya firme – el rubio le dio el pergamino a Teuchi aunque Ayame se lo arrebato a su padre

-¡¿Firmaste?! – Teuchi

-¡Papá esto es… esto es! –Ayame no podía unir las palabras

-Si ahora es mío me lo llevo – Naruto cargo a Ayame y se dispuso en ir rumbo a casa

-Espera Naruto – Teuchi intento parar a Naruto

-Detente Naruto si quieres que sea tuya tendrás que pedírmelo de forma adecuada – Ayame miro seria a Naruto

-Bien – Naruto puso rodilla en tierra y miro fijamente a Ayame, que se puso roja porque no creyó que lo fuera hacer en ese mismo instante – Ayame Ichiraku ¿me concederías el honor de casarte conmigo? – Naruto saco una pequeña caja que contenía un anillo

-Si - una completamente roja Ayame respondió, en voz baja, mientras Teuchi lloraba por ver cómo le arrebataban a su hija de sus manos - ¡sí! Claro que si Naruto – Ayame se lanzó sobre Naruto cubierta de lagrimas

-Estoy tan feliz… Naruto no hijo mio bienvenido a la familia - Teuchi también se unio al agrazo de Ayame y Naruto – lo una cosa LASTIMAS A MI HIJA Y **ME ASEGURARE DE QUE NO PUEDAS VOLVER A COMER RAMEN EN TU VIDA** – a Naruto casi se le va el alma del cuerpo con esa amenaza

* * *

 **Media noche**

 **En un desierto**

Dos grupos de figuras se encontraban frente a frente a unos pocos metros de distancia…

-Kukukuku… esto es raro, que el gran Danzo Shimura-sama venerable anciano del Konoha, se reúna con un ninja traidor como yo… me pregunto que podría querer un personaje tan distinguido de Konoha de mi

-Basta de tonterías Orochimaru, quiero algo que tú tienes y vas a dármelo

-¿Y que podría ser lo que yo tengo y tú necesitas?

-Quiero el **Jutsu De Transmigración De Almas**

-Ese es un Jutsu prohibido muy peligroso… además de que no me fue fácil obtenerlo ¿Por qué debería de dártelo?

-Te daré esto – una figura sacó un frasco que contenía un par de ojos

-Sharingan

-El Sharingan de Mikoto Uchiha solo hay dos pares de ojos igual de puros que estos y ambos están fuera de tu alcance…

-Creo que tenemos un trato Danzo… solo quiero preguntarte algo no piensas utilizar ese Jutsu con Naruto-kun o ¿sí? El Kyubii destrozaría tu mente si lo intentaras y Satsuki Uchiha también es intocable… el zorro y el cuervo irían detrás de ti si la tocas

-No me interesa la Uchiha ni el Jinchuriki de Kyubii… yo tengo la vista en un objetivo mucho mayor… algo que me tomara muchos años, pero soy paciente, y cuando tenga bajo control a ese ninja, nadie podrá oponerse a mi tendré él control absoluto, sobre el ninja más poderoso de planeta

-Kukukuku… ahora lo entiendo estás jugando un juego peligroso Danzo si alguno de los dos se llega a enterar de lo que planeas irán por ti sin dudarlo

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

 **Casa Yamanaka**

Naruto y Satsuki se prepararon para su reunión con la familia Yamanaka, ambos salieron con ropa semi formal ya que era un desayuno, durante el di anterior ya se había esparcido los rumores de que Sasuke en realidad era Satsuki, y que ya estaba comprometida con Naruto… como siempre hubo opiniones divididas estaban lo que odiaban a la simple idea de que el demonio se comprometiera con la última Uchiha, los que realmente no le importaban y unos pocos que creían que sería algo bueno para la aldea en un futuro.

En fin la pareja, caminaba tranquilamente por la calle tomados de las manos, la gente a su alrededor murmuraba al verlos pasar. Pero a ninguno de los dos les importaba lo que dijeran, Naruto no iba decir nada a menos de que dijeran algo malo de SU Satsuki, en ese caso iban a rodar cabezas.

Ambos llegaron sin contra tiempos, al tocar la puerta fueron recibidos por Akari, quien los llevo inmediatamente al patio donde habían colocado un carpa, aparentemente estaban esperando que el rubio no llegara solo porque había varios lugares disponibles.

-Buenos días Naruto-kun esperábamos que la Hokage-sama y Jiraya-sama viniera contigo – Inochi saludo a Naruto

-Últimamente tiene mucho trabajo y no pudo venir, pero les envía sus saludos, y ero-sennin salió de la aldea ayer, no tengo idea a donde fue…

-Ya veo… tú debes ser la famosa Satsuki Uchiha – Inochi saludo a la pelinegra – Ino nos hablado mucho de ti

-Teóricamente ya soy Satsuki Namikaze – la pelinegra presumió su anillo

-Teóricamente no lo serás hasta que estemos oficialmente casados – Naruto suspiro desde que le había dado ese anillo se presentaba como Satsuki Namikaze

-Pequeños detalles

-Hehehehehehe… bueno empecemos a desayunar

-Mamá donde está el cuchillo de la mantequilla – Ino salió de la cocina y ser sorprendió por ver a Naruto y a Satsuki ¡Naruto-kun! ¡Satsuki-san!

-Hola Ino - ambos saludaron aunque claro con tonos muy diferentes

El resto de la reunión avanzo bien, incluso se firmó el acuerdo matrimonial para felicidad de Ino, Satsuki acepto solo si Ino admitía que ella era la numero 1. Naruto fue amenazado de ser castrado por Inochi si le hacía algo malo a su hija...

Si un día normal en la alocada vida del rubio.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente por la noche**

 **Complejo Hyuga**

Naruto ahora le tocaba su reunión con los Hyugas, Satsuki Tsunade y Karin lo acompañaban todos iba vestidos con kimonos. El día anterior Neji le había dado un mensaje a Naruto diciéndole que Hiashi quería reunirse con él, en esta ocasión Tsunade había aceptado ir por que tenía cosa de las cuales hablar con Hiashi. Shizune tenía guardia en el hospital, por lo que no pudo ir, o eso dice ella.

El grupo era escoltado por un Hyuga de la rama secundaria, Hiashi los esperaba en el salón principal, al entrar vieron a los tres miembros de la familia principal Hyuga además de Neji. La reunión se llevó acabo sin contra tiempos hasta que Hiashi toco el punto principal de la reunión.

-Naruto-san creo sería una buena idea que nuestros clanes se unieran atreves de un matrimonio político… ¿no estás de acuerdo?

-Bueno yo…

-¡Yo seré la esposa de Naruto-sama! – la menor de los Hyuga grito emocionada

-¡¿Qué?! –todos estaban sorprendidos

-Yo quiero ser la esposa de Naruto-sama – Hanabi estaba muy feliz de hecho se acercó y se sentó alado del rubio y empezó a abrazarlo, la pobre de Hinata estaba completamente roja un combinación de sorpresa, vergüenza y enojo

-Hanabi pero tú querías ser la siguiente líder del clan – Hiashi no esperaba esta reacción de su hija menor

-Sí pero desde que vi pelear a Naruto-sama en el torneo, me enamore de su fuerza y su gran corazón, además de que es muy guapo… ¡Naruto-sama! Sé que soy pequeña y pero aún estoy en desarrollo y estoy segura que unos años seré una mujer a la altura de tus expectativas, lo prometo, así que cuida de mi a partir de ahora – la pequeña Hyuga le hizo una reverencia a Naruto…

-Bueno yo… - nuestro héroe no estaba seguro si Hanabi mentía o no, por lo que no sabía que pensar

-¡Hanabi tú no puedes! ¡Naruto-kun es mío, yo lo vi primero! – Hinata se había levantado muy enojada

La pequeña Hyuga le sonrió a su hermana y le dio un pequeño beso a Naruto en los labios, para luego sonreírle con superioridad a su hermana

-Onee-san si lo quieres ven por él

-¡Bien tengamos un duelo por Naruto-kun! – Hinata grito mientras que salió a cambiarse, mientras que su hermana la seguía

-¿Por qué siempre te tienen que pasar esta cosas? – Karin se sujetaba la cara

-No es mi culpa creo que el autor me odia… ( **Nota del autor: me caes bien, pero es divertido verte sufrir** )

-Naruto-kun hablaremos en la casa acerca porque te gustas seducir a niñas – Satsuki le lanzo una amenaza al rubio que solo suspiro resignado…

-Naruto-san hay otra cosa de la que me gustaría hablar contigo en privado – Hiashi miro serio a Naruto

-Está bien hablemos en lo que comienza el duelo – Naruto y Hiashi fueron a su oficina, mientras que el resto se dirigió a dojo para ver el duelo

 **En la oficina de Hiashi**

-Bien ¿Qué es lo que necesitas Hiashi para que quieras que hablemos en privado? – el rubio tomo asiento frente al escritorio de Hyuga

-Quiero que quites el sello del ave enjaulada

-No

-¿Por qué no? – Hiashi no pudo ocultar su sorpresa

-Cuando lo Hyugas compraron el sello del ave enjaulada a los Uzumakis, lo hicieron después de la Guerra Civil Hyuga el sello fue entregado a los ganadores, como una jaula para los derrotados… para evitar una nueva guerra entre ambas facciones…

-Eso lo sé después la rama principal lo implemento en todos los Hyugas menos en ellos…

-Si, pero como toda jaula... esta tenía una llave

-Eso imposible… siempre me dijeron que el sello no se podía quitar

-El sello tiene una llave, esa llave fue entregada junto al sello, para que liberaran a sus hermanos cuando el odio entre ambas facciones e hubiera acabado, los Hyugas aún deben tener la llave sin embargo a nunca les intereso utilizarla, por lo que ya la han olvidado… si quieres quitar el sello hazlo tú, busca el sello y abre la jaula… o simplemente no vuelvas a encerar a nadie en la jaula de nuevo, es tu decisión

-Entiendo, vayamos al dojo la chicas deben estar listas

 **En el dojo**

Hanabi y Hinata habían terminado de hacer calentamiento, y ahora estaban una frente a la otra en sus atuendos de práctica. Nauro se sentó junto a Satsuki y Karin a un lado de la área de combate, mientras que Hiashi se sentó justo en medio.

-Bien onee-san será un duelo a muerte con cuchillos – la castaña miro a su hermana mayor desafiantemente

-¿Duelo a muerte con cuchillos? ¿Qué es eso? –Hinata estaba algo confundida

-No lo sé lo vi en internet esta mañana y me pareció divertido – Hanabi estaba demasiado confiada de su victoria, en toda su vida jamás había perdido contra su hermana y hoy tampoco iba a ser la excepción

-¿Ambas están listas? – un Hyuga que iba ser el juez miro a las dos – Bien comiencen

El duelo fue corto en menos de un minuto, la pobre Hanabi se comió 64 palmas de una muy enojada Hinata no tuvo piedad, para el asombro de todos Hinata mostros la ferocidad, que siempre se había esperado de la heredera Hyuga, pero que su personalidad amble siempre opaco.

-¡Él es mío Hanabi y nunca lo podrás tener! – Hinata fue a reclamar los labios de rubio como premio… todo iba bien para la Hyuga hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, entonces se puso roja de la vergüenza y salió corriendo

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

 **Por la tarde**

Naruto y Satsuki estaban agotados, ese día había ayudado a Karin a mudarse al viejo departamento de Naruto, la pelirroja no quería seguir siendo, una intrusa en la casa de ambos, por lo que estuvo buscando departamento por días sin encontrar nada que se acoplara a sus necesidades, por eso el rubio le ofreció su viejo departamento. A lo que Karin no tuvo más opción que aceptar, debido a su bajo presupuesto no tenía para rentar otro lugar. Durante todo el día los tres había movido las cosas de Karin a su nuevo departamento, a pesar de que la pelirroja no llevaba ni dos meses en la aldea ya había acumulado una cantidad insana de cosas, por lo que le tomo todo el día llevar acabo la mudanza. Ahora ambos estaban sentados en el sillón sin ganas de moverse…

-Estoy cansado... como es posible que Karin juntara tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, ni los dos juntos tenemos tantas cosas – Naruto se quejaba

-Lo sé, no entiendo cómo puede tener tanta ropa… ¿será que yo soy la rara? El otro día en casa de Ino también tenía demasiada ropa… quizás sea porque estuve demasiado tiempo fingiendo ser un chico, que no tengo tanta ropa linda… - Satsuki que pensaba en su escaso guardarropa la mayoría de la prendas eran de entrenamiento

-No te preocupes por eso, sabes el único problema es que ahora esta casa será demasiado grande para nosotros dos – Naruto pensaba en su pequeña mansión con tres piso y seis habitaciones

-Si tienes razón la casa se sentirá un poco sola solo con nosotros dos… aun que es la primera vez que estamos solos desde que empezaron los exámenes – Satsuki se empezó a re lamer los labios pensando que finalmente estaba sola con Naruto… y en todo lo que podían hacer juntos

-Cierto no estábamos solo desde ese entonces… ¿Satsuki? – la pelinegra se acercó lentamente al rubio para besarlo

-Sabes ya estamos comprometidos… así que el matrimonio ahora solo es una formalidad… ¿así que opinas si cerramos el trato de una vez? – la pelinegra se sentó sobre el rubio y lo empezó a besar, mientras que le insinuaba que dieran el siguiente paso

-Satsuki… ¿estas segura? – Naruto se estaba empezando a deja llevar por lo besos de la pelinegra – esta es nuestra primera vez no quieres que sea más… ¿romántica?

-No me importa realmente… nunca he sido muy femenina además si es contigo no me importa – la pelinegra se quito su playera quedando solo en ropa interior negra…

-¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que eres? – el rubio se empezó a quitar su playera

-Si pero no me canso de escucharlo… - la intensidad de sus besos iban en aumento

-Realmente me tienes loco…

Ding-dong

-No hay que abrir – la Uchiha apreso a Naruto contra el sillón

Ding-dong Ding-dong

-¿Esperabas vistas?

-No

Ding-dong Ding-dong

Ding-dong Ding-dong

¡ **Ding-dong Ding-dong!**

-¿Quién demonios se atreva a interrumpirme cuando estoy a punto de hacerlo con mi prometido? – una molesta Satsuki se separó del rubio

-¡Dije ding dong! –alguien había derivo la puerta y entro por la fuerza, dejando a ambos muy sorprendidos – Ya veo conque por eso no me querían abrir niños precoces… díganme que opinan si me uno

-¿Anko? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Naruto se levantó del sillón, mientras que Satsuki se vestía

-He decidido mudarme aquí – la jounin tenía varia maletas consigo

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?

-Verán Kurenai, Yugao y Yo compartíamos apartamento, pero debido a que ellas ya se fueron a vivir con sus novios, y que no podía pagar toda la renta de ese lugar por mi cuenta, decidí que yo también me iba a mudar con mi novio – Anko respondió como si hubiera sido lo as natural de mundo

-Anko-sensei… ¿Qué clase de relación tienen ambos?

-¿Relación? Yo diría que una muy cercana al fin de cuentas él es el primer hombre con el que dormí – Anko se sonrojo al decirlo

-Maldición aquí vamos de nuevo

-¡Naruto-kun infiel! –Satsuki empezó atacar a Naruto que solo se dejó golpear

Después de unos minutos en que Satsuki descargo su ira con Naruto

-Me muero –Naruto era un aplasta deforme en el centro de la sala

-Vaya es fue divertido –Anko estaba disfrutando de la paliza que recibió Naruto

-Está bien puede que ya haya dormido contigo… pero a mí fue la primera que beso ¡yo soy su primer amor! – Satsuki intento defender su posición de la primera

-¿No te lo ha dicho? Yo fui su primer amor, ha estado enamorado de mí desde que tiene 6 – Anko le dijo la mitad a medias pero fue suficiente para congelar a la pobre Uchiha

-¿Naruto-kun eso es verdad? – Satsuki tenía una sonrisa de estar a punto de colapsar

-Si… - Naruto miro a los ojos serio a Satsuki antes de suspirar

Una lagrima cayo por la mejilla de la Uchiha, que salió corriendo a encerrarse en su habitación

-Eso fue innecesario

-Esa niña está obsesionada contigo

-Ya lo sé, ya lo iba arreglar… pero no de esta forma – Naruto estaba frustrado de nuevo le había arruinado su momento con Satsuki – olvídalo, yo lo arreglo, puedes ocupar cualquier habitación del segundo piso, ya después hablaremos

-Bien, ve a salvar a tu princesa

-Anko, si mi relación con Satsuki es diferente que la que tengo contigo, pero sabes que aun así te amo, y sin importar lo que hagas eso no va a cambiar

-Yo no he hecho nada…

-Después hablaremos de esto – Naruto subió la escaleras para buscar a Satsuki

La Uchiha se había encerado la habitación de ambos…

-Satsuki abre necesitamos hablar – Naruto toco la puerta

-… - pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta

-¡Medición Satsuki! no puedes poner te así por algo tan estúpido, abre ahora o voy a entrar – volvió a tocar la puerta

-…

-Bien así será –Naruto entro utilizando el Hirashi había marcado el collar que le había regalado a Satsuki, Naruto entro dentro de la habitación, y atrapo a la Uchiha la cual se resistió pero este la puso contra cama – Suficiente deja de hacer berrinche, ya debes de dejar de actuar como una niña mimada ¡maldición Satsuki! Debes de entender de una vez que no soy de tu propiedad, no puedes controlar todo lo que hago, no puedo estar todo el tiempo contigo, pero todo eso no significa que no te amé

-…

-No te voy abandonar… entiéndelo de una vez, que nos separemos no significa que no vaya a volver, uuuuufff sabes mi plan es morir de viejo a tu lado, después de haber visto crecer a nuestro hijos y nietos, así que por favor deja de creer que te abandonare en cualquier momento, no pienso desparecer nunca

-¿Lo prometes?

-Claro que lo prometo – Naruto soltó a Satsuki pero esta se aferró al él

-¿Realmente lo prometes?

-Sí, realmente lo prometo

-¿Juras que tú realmente nunca jamás romperás tu promesa?

-Sí, yo juro que realmente nunca jamás romperé mi promesa

-No hagas promesas a una chica si sabes que no puedes cumplirlas

-Ya me conoces cuando una promesa

-La cumples – Satsuki empezó a llorar

-Ahora tengo que ir a regañar a cierta pelimorada

-No quiere continuar lo que dejamos en la sala

-Lo siento me mataron el momento será mañana – Naruto beso la frente de Satsuki – ahora descansa –Naruto era un asco en Genjutsu pero al menos sabia como poner a dormir a la gente

Naruto acomodo a la Uchiha en la cama y bajo a ver a Anko

-¿Tienes hambre? – Naruto pregunto

-¿Me vas a preparar algo? –Anko se acordó del desayuno que le había preparado antes – claro, por cierto ¿Cómo te fue con la princesita?

-Bien te preparare algo, y sobre ella será mejor que la dejes en paz…

-Bien

-¿Y dime hay alguna otra razón por la que estés aquí? – Naruto fue a la cocina donde empezó a preparar algo se arroz y pollo

-¿Por qué crees eso?

-No lo sé, intuición

-¿Femenina?

-… - Naruto puso cara de _"really?"_

-Vamos era un broma

-¿Entonces me vas a responder?

-La Hokage está preocupada, la gente cercana a ti ha visto amenazada por el sector radical de la aldea… ya se ha colocado anbus en Ichiraku's, en la casa Haruno y ahora en el departamento de Karin, que son los dos lugares más vulnerables, me mandaron aquí para muta protección…

-Básicamente te mandaron aquí para que te cuidara

-¡Oye! yo me puedo cuidar sola… pero si es la idea

-Uuuuuuufff toma iré a dormir tengo mucho que pensar – Naruto le dio lo que acaba de cocinar a Anko

-¿No te vas a quedar conmigo? ¿Acaso vas a déjame sola solita?

-Bien pero apúrate hoy ha sido un día largo

-Y la noche podría ser aún más larga – Anko le dio una sonrisa sugerente a Naruto

-… hoy no, mañana tengo muchas cosas que hacer – Naruto se fue a dormir

* * *

 **Día siguiente mediodía**

 **Pov Sakura**

Iba con Naruto a mi casa, teníamos que recoger unos pergaminos, que lady Tsunade me había mandado a traducir, era un trabajo pesado, pero realmente disfrutaba ser de ayuda además de que eran pergaminos de ninjutsu médico. Adoro aprender ninjutsu médico, a veces creo que nací para ser médico y no ninja… aunque finalmente me considero una ninja decente… desde que tuve esa platica con Naruto me di cuenta que era basura… no podía seguir así. He estado entrenado como si mi vida dependiera de ello, aunque Kakashi –sensei dice que mi vida realmente depende de ello, como sea me esfuerzo lo más que puedo para no quedarme atrás… Satsuki es una genio y tiene el Sharingan… Naruto es sumamente talentoso y se esfuerza todo el tiempo por mejorar… yo bueno… yo tengo salud. Reservas de chakra reducidas, un cuerpo débil, ningún talento excepcional, ninguna línea de sangre… como una chica como yo podría alcanzar a dos monstros como ellos dos… de momento no lo sé aun me es imposible, intentar alcanzarlos así que utilizo lo que tengo a mi disposición… un buen control de chakra y un buen cerebro… creo aparte de eso no tengo nada… por eso entreno cada vez que puedo… intento acércame lo más rápido que puedo… pero aún tengo una gran distancia que recorrer. Por eso cuando me entere de que lady Tsunade iba ser Hokage, fui corriendo a pedirle que me entrenara, desde que Naruto me hablo del ninjutsu médico, empecé a estudiarla, cada vez que leía mas de ella más la admiraba, la Kunouichi más poderosa del mundo, la mejor médico del mundo, una de la mujeres más bellas del mundo como no la iba a admirar, como no iba desear ser como ella… para mi fortuna Lady acepto entrenarme salte de la felicidad, debo de agradecerle a Naruto, aparentemente le hablo bien de mi… Naruto. Le debo demasiado no sé cómo se lo voy a pagar, hoy en di me considero una ninja decente por él… si no me hubiera dado ese golpe de realidad seguiría siendo esa fangirl gritona, sin talento, si poder, sin motivación… no solo me convirtió en mejor ninja sino también en mejor persona… antes estaba tan concentra en "Sasuke" que nunca me puse a pensar en lo demás… siempre viví en mi burbuja de felicidad, donde todo era perfecto… el viaje al país de la olas me abrió los ojos… mucha gente sufre no todos ha tenido una vida feliz donde al llegar a casa está tu familia para recibirte, donde puedes comer tres veces al día o mucho menos todos los días… siempre vi solo lo que quería ver… nunca entendí a las personas, nunca me puse a pensar en todos tiene un pasado una historia que lo motiva a seguir adelante… o que no lo deja avanzar que lo tiene prisioneros. Finalmente me di cuenta que el mundo puede ser tan bello como doloroso… y que nunca va cambiar a menos de que busques un cambio… Naruto busca ser Hokage para conseguir la paz… Satsuki únicamente buscaba la venganza, pero ahora busca proteger a todos lo que pueda para que no tengan que vivir lo mismo que ella… yo que busco durante años solo quería ser Sakura Uchiha… lo sé es patético, pero ahora ¿qué quiero?… ser la mejor médico del mundo sí, pero no es lo que motiva… ser tan fuerte como mis compañeros sí, por eso entreno todos los días pero tampoco es lo que quiero… creo que lo que realmente quiero es no perder a nadie… suena simple pero mi padre murió apastado por los escombros de un edificio durante el ataque del Kyubii… murió debido a que nadie lo rescato, todos prefirieron correr para salvar sus vida que querer ayudar a alguien más… por eso quiero salvar a todas la vida que pueda, sé que no puedo salvarlos a todos, pero cada vida que logre salvar valdrá la pena, por eso quiero ser fuerte para no perder a nadie, y ayudar a la mayor cantidad de personas posibles se puedan volver con sus seres queridos…

-¿En qué piensas Sakura? – la voz de Naruto me saco de mis pensamientos

-En que creo que he madurado más en estos meses, que el resto de mi vida – le respondo con una sonrisa

-Tienes 13 sabes es normal que madures más en lo últimos meses – él se rasca la cabeza

-Naruto tengo 14 festejamos mi cumpleaños hace 5 meses después de volver del país de la olas – lo miro seria pensar que olvido mis cumpleaños – ese día me regalaste un juego de listones ¿recuerdas?

-Cierto… espera eso significa que eres la mayor de los tres… ¡y que yo soy el más joven! – el idiota está muy sorprendido por eso

-Si ¿no lo recuerdas? de hecho Hinata es la única que es menor que tú – Naruto es muy listo en ciertas cosas pero un idiota en todo lo demás

-¡Oh por dios! no lo recordaba

-Baka o debería decir ¿ero-baka? – me detengo y lo miro con una sonrisa

-Ero-baka el idiota pervertido… hace mucho que no me llamabas así… aunque no entiendo ¿Por qué la gente luego me llama así? –realmente es un idiota, pero es mi idiota

-¿No lo sabes? Ese fue registrado como tu apodo oficial

-…

-…

-¿Enserio? – me mira sorprendido

-Sí, junto a Ero-Kitsune y Baka-Kitsune

-¡Aaaaaahhh! ¡Kurumi me va a matar cuando se entre! – se agarra la cabeza en pánico, es muy lindo cuando pone esa cara

-Hahahahahaha… aunque sabes te queda a la perfección – realmente es lo mejor que ha pasado en la vida… me pregunto ¿qué sería de mi si me hubiera interesado en él antes? quizás lo tendría solo para mí

-Oye esto es serio, para ella su reputación lo es todo

-No te preocupes seguramente te va perdonar… creo

-Tú realmente disfrutas esto ¿verdad?

-Claro que si – aunque compartirlo no suena tan mal sobre todo si me puedo divertir con Ino y Satsuki…

-¿Por qué te sonrojaste? ¿Acaso pensaste en algo pervertido? ¡¿Es que me quieres violar en tu casa?!

-A ti no… - le lanzo una sonrisa pervertida cuando entro a mi casa

-¿Acaso es piensas volver a atacar a la pobre de Ino?

-A ella y a Satsuki… ¿celoso?

-Celoso no… quizás un poco excitado

Pongo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo beso

-¿Me pregunto qué debería hacer? – finjo que estoy pensando en algo

-¿En qué piensas?

 _-En que si debería convencer a Ino de perder nuestras virginidades juntas… ya sabes en un trio_ – le susurro suavemente a oído lo cual hace que se ponga un poco rojo y pequeño Naruto haga acto de presencia - me pregunto ¿Qué debería hacer?

-Sakura…

-No sé tiene tres minutos para convencerme que vale la pena el esfuerzo – nos empezamos a besar…

-Cough…

-¡Mamá! – maldición mi mamá había llegado a casa, no quería pelear con ella ya que nos acabamos de reconciliar

-Sakura… Namikaze-san

-Buenos días señora Haruno – Naruto saludo algo nervioso

-Bien solo lo diere una vez así que escucha bien, no me agradas nunca lo vas hacer, por culpa de lo que tienes en tu interior perdí a mi esposo, y eso nunca te lo voy a perdonar… pero te respeto, y a mi hija le agradas y has demostrado ser una persona responsable y confiable que se preocupa por la aldea y mi hija… para que lo sepas esto no tiene nada que ver con tus padres… me di cuenta de todo esto cuando hablamos en la reunión del consejo después de la segunda prueba… no me opondré a su relación pero tampoco la apoyare, no me importa que llegues a ser Hokage nunca tendrás mi bendición para casarte con mi hija… ahora quiero que entiendas algo, no me importa si la aldea es destruida, tú tienes que proteger a mi hija sobre todas las cosas ¿Entendido? – madre le dirigió una palabras muy serias a Naruto

-Claro que sí – contesto igual de serio

-Bien, ahora largo de mi casa

-Si señora – Naruto me sonrió y se fue

-No era necesario que lo corrieras

-No, pero tú y yo debemos hablar

-Bien ¿de qué quieres hablar?

-De porque estas ofreciendo tríos a la gente

-Uuuuuyyy de eso… sabes yo tenía que darle estos pergaminos a lady Tsunade – Intento huir

-No iras a ningún lado señorita – pero mi madre me atrapo

* * *

 **En la guarida de Orochimaru**

 **Por la noche**

Gendo Utatane, un chunin con pelo castaño altura y promedio rostro promedio, sobrino de Koharu estaba esperando para poder reunirse con Orochimaru, tenía una habilidad ligeramente superior a la media pero no destacaba en nada, era el perro de los mandados de su tía, él fue el que arresto a Naruto y Satsuki en sus juicios. Básicamente era un ególatra de mie***, que odiaba a Naruto por quitarle lo que debería ser suyo la herencia Namikaze, su tía le había prometido que le daría todas esas riquezas y además de los pergaminos secreto del cuarto Hokage, con ese poder doblaría a la aldea, y la haría su patio de juegos personal. Después estaban la herederas Hyuga y Uchiha les tenía unos deseo infernales a ambas…soñaba con romperlas a ambas quería que verlas suplicar, deseaba que lo adoraran como al dios que cree que es. También quería el sello del ave enjaulada pensaba ponerse lo, a todos los habitantes de Konoha, cuando fuera Hokage de esa forma nadie se opondría a sus deseos… sus propios sueños de grandeza lo habían vuelto loco… en su mente el ya debería de ser el Hokage pero por el demonio había arruinado sus planes.

-Kukukuku… veo que tenemos visitas ¿Quién eres?

-Orochimaru-sama mi nombre es Gendo Utatane sobrino de Koharu, vengo aquí con un mensaje de mi tía – el chunin le dio un pergamino a Orochimaru que lo abrió y empezó a leerlo

-Kukuku… veo que quieren que me ocupe de Naruto… olvídenlo tengo un trato con Naruto-kun… mucho más beneficioso que cualquier cosas que me puedan ofrecer

-Ese demonio es traidor, cuando la aldea se entere de que hizo un trato con un ninja traidor lo van a colgar – el chunin de pelo castaño dijo emocionado

-Kukukuku… ¿Y qué le vas a decir? ¿Qué cuando estabas negociando con el gran Orochimaru el asesinato de un ninja de tu aldea él te dijo que ya tenía tratos conmigo? Veo que no eres muy listo – el chunin se quedó en silencio pensando – ere un idiota además de que te ves como un inútil, Kabuto deshazte de él

-Como ordene Orochimaru-sama

Kabuto arrastro a Gendo por lo pasillo de la madriguera del Sannin

-Escucha bien Orochimaru-sama me ha ordenado que me deshaga de ti pero yo también creo que ese chico Kyubii es un problema, te ayudare reuniré a todos los hombres que pueda y te los daré para que lo maten. Es duro será mejor que tú también reúnas a un buen grupo… ni una palabra de esto a nadie o yo mismo te matare

-Entiendo se lo informare a mi tía

* * *

 **Dos días antes de la boda**

 **Por la mañana**

 **Oficina de Tsunade**

 **Pov omnisciente**

-Bien escuchen, hace unos minutos me acaban de informar, que hubo una fuga masiva en la prisión del país del fuego, estoy corta de personal, así que los mandare a Ustedes – Tsunade tenía enfrente a ella a Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Neji, y Lee – de todas formas no tendrá problemas para capturar a los fugitivos la mayoría son simples bandidos, y los pocos shinobis que hay son de bajo nivel por lo que no debería tener problemas, hay un total de 32 fugitivos deberían de ser capaces de encontrarlos a todos antes de la cena, ¿alguna duda?

-¿Si el pastel debería de ser de 8 o 10 pisos? – Naruto levanto la mano

-De doce van a ir varios Akimichis… sin ofender – Tsunade le dijo pensativa

-No hay problema, entre más pastel mejor – Chouji respondió feliz

-Bien tiene sentido, cuando vuelva empezare con la preparaciones –Naruto estaba anotando varias cosas en su lista de ingredientes… por cierto es el pastel de la boda… debido a ciertas razones el rubio termino como el pastelero oficial de la boda

-Bien, quizás les pueda conseguir unos refuerzos por si acaso, por cierto Naruto estas a cargo de la misión Shikamaru eres el segundo al mando, y como dije antes los quiero de vuelta antes de la cena ¡ahora largo! –Tsunade mando a los jóvenes shinobis a cumplir su misión

-Bien nos vemos luego abuela – Naruto se despidió de Tsunade antes de salir con lo demás

 **En el bosque**

El grupo avanzaba despreocupadamente, por la ramas de los arboles

-Bien creo que serán cuatro pisos de pan de chocolate cuatro de vainilla y cuatro de café ¿Alguna queja? – Naruto seguía metido en su lista de ingredientes

-Yo ¿Por qué tú vas hacer el pastel para la boda? – Kiba seguía sin entender la razón de esa designación de Tsunade

-Eso es porque soy el mejor cocinero del mundo

-Si claro, lo cerdos vuelan

-No necesito que me creas cara de perro

-Ya suficiente, lo compañero no deben de pelear, eso es muy poco juvenil – Lee intervino en la pelea

-¿Quién creen que sean nuestros refuerzos? - Pregunto Chouji

-Ni idea - contesto Naruto

-Quizás sean las chicas – comento Kiba

-Lo dudo mucho fueron con Kurenai-bombón a una misión de "reconocimiento" al país de la telas

-Así que básicamente fueron de compras –Shikamaru intervino

-Básicamente… oye Shikamaru estuve pensando y lo mejor es que no dividamos en dos equipos para cubrir más terreno, al fin no deberíamos tener problemas con simples bandidos

-Tienes razón, yo iré con Kiba y Chouji

-Mejor que Neji vaya contigo ya sabes para que lo equipos estén mas balanceados

-Bien… acabemos con esto rápido quiero llegar a casa para tomar mi siesta de la tarde – Shikamaru bostezo

-No estés deprimido Shikamaru sé que pronto volverás al ver a Temari – Naruto molesto al perezoso de Shikamaru

-Por última vez no me gusta Temari, y la carta que me envió fue porque Gaara le dijo de nuestro supuesto compromiso, que tú inventaste – Shikamaru seguía molesto por eso

-Cierto hehehe… por cierto creo que no debí haberle dicho a Ino –Naruto se rasco la cabeza

-¡¿Le dijiste a Ino?! ¡Maldición ella seguramente le dirá a mi madre! – Shikamaru se asustó por un segundo… pero luego pensó que la venganza se sirve fría

-Vamos es muy linda, es cierto que tiene su carácter y es un poco mayor, pero acaso ¿realmente no siente nada por ella?

-Ya te dije cuando salga con una mujer así tú serás Hokage

-Además tú serás mi ayudante y estarás casado con Temari

-Si claro y es día lloverá ramen

 **Tres horas después**

Naruto y su equipo tenían a 6 bandidos más que habían escapado, los estaban llevando al punto de reunión donde el equipo de Shikamaru ya lo esperaba

-Bien con estos con 29 y nosotros ganamos 20 a 9 – habían decidido tener una pequeña competencia para ver quien atrapaba más fugitivos, obviamente el equipo de Naruto con ninjas más activos y competitivos, se esforzó más, mientras Shikamaru y su equipo más tranquilo, solo disfrutaba mientras que los demás hacían todo el trabajo…

-Si buen trabajo, con esto solo faltan 3… vaya – Shikamaru tenía una lista con todos los fugitivos – Naruto ser{a mejor que veas esto

-¿Qué pasa? – rubio se acercó hasta ver la lista de Shikamaru –así que aquí termino

-¿Entonces lo sabias?

-Si, por mi está aquí

-Suene problemático… no quiero saber

-¡Pero miren que tenemos aquí! El demonio y sus amiguitos – Mizuki entro al claro seguido de los hermanos Fujin-Raijin

-Mira que suerte no tendremos que ir a buscarlos –Naruto sonrió

-Finalmente demonio tendré mi venganza, Fujin, Rajin ellos fueron lo que se acabaron toda su comida

-¡Fueron ellos! – Ambos hermanos estaban muy enojados

-Bien pueden comerse a Akamaru –Naruto señalo a pequeño perro que se escondio detrás de Kiba

-¡¿Y a Akamaru por qué?! – Kiba protesto

-Tienes razón eso fue cruel… bien pueden comerse a Kiba – Naruto ahora señalo a castaño que se irrito

-No qué asco parece que tiene pulgas ¿no es así hermano? – Rajin hablo

-Tienes razón hermano parece que no se ha bañado en años –Fujin respondió

-Lee esto sí parece ser digno de un duelo – Neji le sonrió a su compañero de Equipo

-¡Yosh! finalmente podré mostrar los frutos todo mi entrenamiento – Lee hizo unos estiramientos

-Hermano creo que quiere pelear

-Si hermano yo también creo que quieren pelear

-Hey idiotas, recuerden que ellos fueron quienes los dejaron sin comida –Mizuki engaño a los hermanos para que pelearan contra lo shinobis de Konoha con la esperanza de derrotaran a la mayoría, sin embargo tanto Neji como Lee derrotaron fácilmente a los hermanos

-Shikamaru los prisioneros ¿tienen que llegar en una pieza? – Naruto pregunto con voz seria

-No – fue todo lo que dijo el Nara

-Bien

-Tsk estos idiotas inútiles no se preocupen pronto nos encargaremos de todos ustedes… dime demonio como está tu herida en el abdomen –Mizuki quería provocar a Naruto – esta vez te cortara la cabeza para asegurarme de que no vuelvas a revivir

-Naruto ¿de qué habla? – Lee al igual que los demás estaba confundido

-Este idiota intento matarme por tener al Kyubii dentro de mí…

-Solo por eso… que idiota – Lee miro con lastima a Mizuki

-Bien Mizuki prepárate yo Naruto Namikaze chunin de Konoha te hare pagar por tus crímenes

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Chunin? ¿Namikaze? ¿Qué demonios paso en la aldea cuando no estuve?

-Se volvió un lugar mejor **Futon: Rasenshiuriken –** Naruto hizo su técnica de viento más poderosa – esta solo a la tercera parte de su poder, así que no vayas a morir tan fácilmente con esto – Naruto le lanzo su Jutsu antes de que Mizuki pudiera reaccionar, el impacto del Jutsu causo una enorme explosión de poder dejando a un semi-muerto mizuki en un cráter de uno 4 metros

-Maldición – Kiba sabía que Naruto era fuerte pero no esperaba que tuviera un Jutsu así de devastador

-Eso fue… ¡sorprendente! –Lee gritaba por el asombro – Debo entrenar más mi cuerpo para poder liberar más puertas

-Lee ¿Qué clase de idiota utiliza un poder que lo lastima cada vez que lo ocupa? – pregunto Naruto

-No lo sé, pero seguramente utilizaría un traje ridículamente verde igual que Lee – Neji fue el que respondió

-Un idiota seguramente, sería como un Naruto… pero en verde –Shikamaru hablo

-Oye eso dolió – Naruto se quejo

-Lo que digas Goku 2.0 – Kiba se burló del rubio

-Hey que ambos vestíamos de glorioso naranja y tengamos el cabello rubio es pura coincidencia… creo – Naruto se quedó pensando

-Alguien se acerca y son muchos – Kiba recibió el olor de un grupo muy grande acercándose

-¡Neji! –Shikamaru le grito a Neji que activo su Byakugan

-Maldición son más de 300, además de que estamos totalmente rodeados – El Hyuga la igual que lo demás se pusieron en posición de combate

En ese momento una división completa de ninjas de Iwa rodearon a los novatos, Naruto sintió que tanto el 4 colas como el 5 colas estaban presentes, podría pelear pero no podría asegurar que sus compañeros salieran en un pieza… no contra dos Jinchurikis con tanta experiencia, además de que por lo que veía la mayor parte de la división estaba compuesta por jounins

-Hola, Naruto te dije que la próxima vez que nos encontráramos seria en el campo de batalla –Akatsuchi le sonrió

-Hola, para ser sincero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto – Naruto fingió una sonrisa

-Así que tú eres Naruto Namikaze, mi nombre es Kitsuchi – un jounin con barba y pelo negro lo saludaron

-Bien me rindo, para ser sincero prefiero evitar un derramamiento inútil de sangre – Naruto levanto las manos y camino lentamente hacia ambos

-¡Espera Naruto! – Neji intento detener a Naruto

-Un Hyuga podría sernos útil – un jounin de la multitud grito

-Olvídenlo es basura de la rama secundaria moriría antes de llegar a Iwa – Naruto lo detuvo

-Tiene razón mátenlos no nos sirven – Kitsuchi ordeno

-Tócalos y me asegurare de que no vuelva ni con la décima parte de tus hombres – Naruto le mostro los ojos del Kyubii

-Bien déjenlos, ya tenemos lo que queríamos – Kitsuchi sabía que a pesar de que probablemente ganaría perdería muchos hombres, no valía perder a tantos hombres por un puñado de niños – envuélvanlo nos lo llevamos – entonces varios Ninjas sometieron a Naruto lo amarraron y le pusieron varios sellos para suprimir su chakra

-Shikamaru compra los ingredientes para el pastel por mí, mañana no tendré tiempo para ir a conseguirlos y hacer el pastel al mismo tiempo – Naruto le grito a Shikamaru cuando se lo llevaban

-¡Todos a Konoha ahora! –Shikamaru grito mientras que todos empezaron a correr para refuerzos

El grupo de Shikamaru iba lo más rápido posible, si no se daban prisa Naruto iba a ser ejecutado en Iwa., o algo peor.

-Esto es malo, Tsunade-sama va ordenara una movilización total en contra de Iwa cuando se entere – Chouji sintió que había perdido varios kilos por la impresión

-Eso significa que va empezar una nueva guerra entre Konoha e Iwa – Kiba también estaba preocupado

-No lo entienden es peor que eso Kumo no se va quedará con los brazos cruzados, además de que después de la invasión Suna que es nuestro aliado esta en pésimas condiciones, y a pesar de que hayamos firmado una alianza con Kiri ellos tampoco están en condiciones de entrar en otras guerra, básicamente tendremos una guerra en dos frentes… además ellos tienen 4 Jinchurikis y al nuestro como prisionero, si no recuperamos a Naruto pronto estaremos en problemas –Shikamaru se puso a pensar en todos los posibles escenarios y ninguno era alentador

-¡Cuidado! - Neji grito mientras que todos esquivaban varios Shurikens que fueron lanzados en su contra

-Maldita sea nos siguieron ¿es que acaso ya nadie tiene honor? –Shikamaru se ocultó detrás de un árbol

-No son un grupo diferente, su olor es otro – Kiba le respondió también escondido detrás de un árbol

-Entreguen al demonio y solo mataremos al a mitad de ustedes - una voz desconocida sonó en el bosque

 _-¿Demonio?_ – Shikamaru se puso a pensar –oye Neji ¿Cuántos son?

-Unos 60

-Creo que la fuga en la prisión no fue casualidad, pienso que fue una trampa para atraer a Naruto y asesinarlo… eso ninjas de allá deben ser traidores de Konoha – Shikamaru le compartió sus pensamientos al resto de los novatos presentes -Esto es malo y cada momento que perdemos aquí Naruto se aleja mas

-Podemos derrotarlos, si son traidores ninguno debería tener nivel jounin, ningún jounin haría algo contra Naruto – Neji sugirió

-Supongo que es nuestra única opción… denme un segundo – Shikamaru pensaba en un plan

-Yo ya tengo un plan ¡a la carga! – Lee salió en contra de los traidores

-¡Lee espera! – Lee ya había derrotado a dos shinobis

-Ninjas del sonido – Kiba también había atacado a los supestod traidores para toparse con un ninja del sonido

-Estos cabrones, le pidieron ayuda a Orochimaru – Shikamaru no era bueno en los combates masivos pero para su fortuna el resto de equipo eran expertos en Taijutsu

El equipo rápidamente derroto a la mayoría de los shinobis enemigos, mientras que intentaban avanzar hacia Konoha. La batalla se había trasladado a una pequeña llanura…

-Maldición es loco de los huesos es peligroso – Kiba esquivaba un ataque que paso muy cerca de su hombro…

-Nosotros no encargamos – Neji y Lee cargaron contra el Kaguya

Los novatos estaban cansados el enemigo los superaba ampliamente en numero

-Maldición mátenlos, aún tenemos que ir por el demonio – Gendo le ordenaba a sus hombres que atacaran – maldición lo hare yo mismo es momento de que pruebe lo que me dio Kabuto **Sello Animal** – Gendo se convirtió parcialmente en un tigre – ooohh si con este poder podre matar al demonio y reclamar lo que es mío por derecho – en ninja traidor cargo contra Shikamaru

- **Futon: Jutsu de Viento Cortante** – una ráfaga de viento salvo a Shikamaru en el último momento

-Te lo dije si le gusta – un trio de figuras apareció en el campo de batalla

-Ya veo, así que esto es defender al amor de tu vida – Gaara Kankuro y Temari aparecieron para ayudar a los novatos

-Podrían dejar eso para después ¡¿Shikamaru que está pasando?! – Temari estaba un poco molesta con sus hermanos

-Son ninjas traidores nos emboscaron cuando volvíamos a la aldea, están detrás de Naruto –Shikamaru respondió

-No merecen que aniki los enfrente – Gaara empezó a envolver a los ninjas traidores restantes

-Espera ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Gendo entro en pánico cuando la arena lo empezó a envolver – detente yo voy a ser Hokage yo voy a dominar la aldea ¡detente!

- **Ataúd de Arena** – Gaara silencio para siempre al traidor, que ahora sería casi de imposible reconoces su cadáver

De alguna forma había sobrevivido. Los cansado ninjas de Konoha estaban tomando un respiro

-Bien ahora expliquen ¿Qué demonios paso aquí? Se supone que veníamos a ayudarlos a capturar a unos fugitivos ¿Qué hacen en medio de una batalla así? – Temari regaño a los pobres ninjas de Konoha

Shikamaru dio un resumen rápido de lo que había pasado

-Hay que volver rápidamente a Konoha – Lee ya se estaba preparando para volver a correr

-No, lo he pensado y solo hay una cosa que podemos hacer… rescatar a Naruto nosotros solos – Shikamaru dijo con tono serio

-¿Estás loco quiere infiltrarte a otra aldea? – Kankuro estaba sorprendido

-Él tiene razón Shikamaru eso es una locura – Chouji apoyo al marionetista

-Sé que es una locura pero es el único camino que no llevaba a una guerra, además tenemos a Neji y Kiba podremos evitar cualquier patrulla que nos podamos encontrar… además somos un grupo pequeño es más difícil que no encuentren que a una fuerza de invasión… y no podemos esperar para volver a Konoha para ese momento quizás ya sea demasiado tarde

-Tiene razón – Temari apoyo a Shikamaru

-Naruto me abrió los ojos, me regreso el control sobre mi vida, si debo morir para poder rescatarlo, que así sea – Neji tenía un expresión seria

-Si por Naruto-kun todavía soy un ninja ¡vamos a salvarlo! –Lee ánimo a todos

-Bien vamos a rescatar al rubio hiperactivo, cabeza hueca, mujeriego número uno de Konoha – Shikamaru salió con todos lo presente rumbo a Iwa

 **En unos árboles cercanos**

Un escuadrón de Anbu Raíz, vigilaban los movimientos de los chicos

-Lo mejor será informar de esto a Danzo-sama… Ustedes dos vayan nosotros lo seguiremos – la mitad de escudaron partió rumbo a Konoha y la otra mitad siguió a los chicos

* * *

 **En Konoha**

 **Oficina de la Hokage**

Tsunade estaba viendo el atardecer por la ventana cuando alguien entro por la puerta

-Tsunade-sama hemos vuelto –Shizune, Anko y Kurenai entraron las tres regresaban de su viaje de compras - ¿Tsunade-sama? ¿Pasa algo?

-Nada solo que los chicos no han vuelto y hemos tenido noticias de ellos

-¿Fueron a una misión?

-Hubo una fuga en la prisión del país del fuego, mande a Naruto y a los chicos para capturar a los prisioneros… y aún no han vuelto –Tsunade estaba preocupada ese día había tenido demasiada suerte

-Tsunade-sama – Kakashi había entrado en la oficina – tengo noticias una importante fuerza de Iwa fue descubierta muy cerca de nuestra fronteras hace un par de horas aparentemente iban de regreso a Iwa

-¡¿cerca de la prisión del país del fuego?! –Tsuande abrió los ojos como platos

-Si ¿Por qué?

-¡Kakashi organiza un escuadrón de rastreo y ve allá ahora mismo! – Tsunade ordeno

-Si pero ¿Qué pasa? –el jounin peliblanco no entendía la reacción de Tsunade

-¡Naruto y los demás estaban en una misión cerca de la prisión! – Tsunade grito desesperada

-Maldición – Kakashi desapareció en una bola de humo

-Voy con él – Shizune también despareció

-También voy – Anko estuvo a punto de ir detrás de ellos dos

-¡Anko espera! tú y Kurenai den la alarma preparen a nuestras fuerzas, los quiero a todos listos para pelear en caso de que sea necesario

-¡Si Hokage-sama! – ambas Kuniochis salieron corriendo

 **Antes del atardecer**

 **Cerca del lugar de la batalla**

Kakashi guiaba un escuadrón compuesto, por Gai, Genma, Tenzo, Tsume Inuzuka y Shizune, era un escuadrón pequeño pero rápido.

-Tsume hueles eso – Kuromaru el ninken de Tsume se detuvo y olio algo, el era un enorme perro con aspecto de lobo con un parche en el ojo derecho

-Si es sangre y mucha – Tsume cambio de dirección - por aquí

-Entonces hubo una batalla – Shizune estaba preocupada

-Ese es el olor de Kiba – Tsume apresuro el paso

El escuadrón pronto llego al lugar donde Shikamaru y los demás habían tenido su batalla con los traidores

-¿Pero qué paso aquí? – Genma se sorprendió al ver a mucho shinobis de la hoja muertos

-Aquí hay ninjas del sonido – Gai miro un cuerpo

-¿Creen que lo ninjas de sonido los hayan emboscado?

-No lo creo… estas marcas son del ataque de Kiba – Tsume analizaba el cuerpo de un traidor de Konoha

-Este de aca tiene marcas de lo golpe de Neji y este recibió una patada de Lee – Gai también revisaba los cuerpos

-Arena… ¿Tsume dime hueles a Naruto aquí? – Kakashi estaba intentando descifrar que había pasado en ese lugar

-No, huelo al resto de los cachorros, pero no a Naruto – La Inuzuka respondió buscando los alrededores

-Creo que son traidores – la respuesta de Kakashi puso nerviosos a todos

-¿Cómo es posible?

-Todos los muertos son de la facción anti-Naruto, y claramente fueron heridos por los chicos…. allá hay arena, dentro ha tanto cuerpo de ninjas del sonido como ninjas de Konoha, Tsunade-sama dijo que Suna iba enviar algunos refuerzos para ayudar a los chicos… mi teoría es que los chicos se encontraron con la fuerzas de Iwa Naruto se ofreció como prisionero para salvar a los demás, entonces lo demás venían de vuelta a Konoha cuando fueron emboscados por estos traidores, los refuerzos de Suna llegaron en ese momento y ayudaron a los chicos…

-Pero entonces ¿Por qué no regresaron antes? – Tenzo pregunto – ¿Dónde están los chicos? Por lo que sabemos siguen vivos

-No lo sé…

-Su olor regresa al bosque en dirección de dónde venían… ¿crees que ellos? – Tsume no sabía cómo decirlo

-¿Fueron por Naruto? Es posible… quizás Shikamaru en un intento de evitar una guerra contra Iwa, pensó que lo mejor era rescatar a Naruto, antes de infórmale a Tsunade-sama –Kakashi sabía que las cosas se estaban complicando mucho

-¿Qué sugieres Kakashi le informamos de una vez a Tsunade-sama? - Genma le pregunto a Kakashi

-No, primero hay que asegurarnos de que tiene a Naruto

-Bien vamos a seguir a los chicos – Tsume empezó a seguir el rastro de los chicos

Después de un rato llegaron a donde los ninjas de Iwa habían emboscado a lo chicos

-Aquí fue –Tsume se paro

-Esos de allá deben ser lo prisioneros de los chicos – Shizune fue a examinar los cuerpos que se encontraban

-Estas armas son de Iwa solo ellos ponen esta runa en su armas – Tenzo examino el arma de uno de lo cadáveres

-El olor de Naruto si está aquí… se fue con ellos… Kakashi tu teoría fue correcta – Tsume estaba preocupada por Kiba que había ido hacia Iwa

-Debemos de informar de esto a Tsunade-sama – Genma miro a Kakashi

-Bien **Jutsu de Invocacion –** Pakkun apareció – Pakkun necesito que le lleves este mensaje a la Hokage lo más rápido que puedas

-No te ves muy preocupado por tu cachorro – Tsume miro a Kakashi

-Naruto es un idiota, además es el protagonista no va morir tan pronto… lo más probable es que regrese con una nueva chica –Kakashi se preparó para seguir a los chicos hasta Iwa

* * *

 **Al atardecer**

 **Cerca de Iwa**

-¿He disculpen muchachos ya llegamos? Porque verán yo no traje mi cepillo de dientes – Naruto estaba atado de cabeza en un carruaje con la cabeza tapada con un saco

-Cállate – uno de los guardias que lo vigilaba hablo

-Bueno… oye crees que me puedas quitar el saco de la cara, nunca he visto Iwa y me pregunto cómo es

-Cállate

-Qué poca amabilidad con un invitado, me voy a quejar con el ministerio de turismo de Iwa – esta vez Naruto recibió un golpe como respuesta – okey ya entendí me callo

-…

-…

-…

-…

-…

-¿Saben si el café de Iwa es bueno? Verán mañana tengo que hacer un pastel y voy a utilizar café para la parte superior – Naruto fu golpeado de nuevo - Enserio chicos me voy a quejar con su ministerio de turismo – Naruto fue amordazado para que no siguiera hablando

 **Dentro de Iwa**

 **Oficina del Tsuchikage**

Naruto estaba en una silla, seguía encadenado con el rosto tapado pero ya podía hablar

-Naruto Namikaze ¿sabes por estas aquí? – una voz desconocida hablo enfrente de el

-Estoy casi seguro que es porque quieren mi autógrafo – Naruto contestó muy seguro de sí mismo

-¡No! ¡Estás aquí por ser hijo del mayor villano de Iwa! – lo voz le respondio

-Tu padre asesino a 1000 de nuestros hombres – Kitsuchi respondió – mi esposa estaba entre ellos

-Es una guerra que esperaban… la gente siempre muere en la guerras

-Aun así tu padre causo todo esto, y tú lo vas a pagar, el pecado del padre pasa al hijo – voz se acercó a él y le quito la la capucha que tapaba su cara

-Vaya si eres un chibi-abuelo – Naruto se ganó un golpe por ese cometario

-Mi nombre es Onoki y soy el tercer Tsuchikage – el pequeño kage se presento

-Hola soy Naruto y quiero ser tu amigo – Naruto bromeo

-Te crees muy gracioso ¿verdad?

-Pues varios cientos de persona que leen este fic, piensan que si lo soy, eso sin tener en cuenta los varios miles que lo siguen por youtube, y pues yo vivo por mis fans

-Tu maldito mocoso… bien antes que te mates podría tener algo de información útil así que dinos todo lo que sabes

-Bien, los cactus son aterradores, si metes un tenedor en el enchufe eléctrico no mejorara tus habilidades para el Raiton, si comes 100 chiles extra picantes en 20 minutos vas a sufres cuando salen que cuando entran, si le enseñas ninjutsu a un gato demonio se convertirá en el gran rey demonio…

-Eres un idiota hablamos sobre Konoha dinos lo que sepas sobre ella – Kitsuchi se enojo

-Bien… el ramen de Ichiraku´s es el mejor del mundo, reforzaron la seguridad en las aguas termales desde que nos atraparon espiando en ellas, pero aún hay un camino secreto para poder espiar, las medidas de la Hokage son 106-64-97

-¡Espera! espera ¿106? – Kitsuchi estaba sorprendido por ese dato

-Si, yo mismo lo comprobé

-Dios deben de ser enormes – Kitsuchi se quedó pensando

-Oye no pienses cosas pervertida con mi abuela – Naruto miro serio a Kitsuchi

-¿Terminaron? – el kage veía serio a ambos

-Lo siento padre

-Vaya es tu padre que sorpresa

-Bien mejor dime que tenía consigo – el Kage miro a su hijo molesto

-Bien traía un equipo ninja estándar, Shurikens Kunais y papel bomba… sobre el papel bomba tenía un total de 798 unidades explosiva viables… creo que un loco de las explosiones al igual que Deidara…

-Oye no me compares con ese loco anarquista mis explosiones son arte dedicadas a la grandiosa Meguin-sama y al dios supremo de la explosiones – Naruto se quejo

-Bien continua - el kage estaba teniendo una migraña

-286 tazones ramen instantáneo

-Provisiones para dos días

-También tenía algunos pergaminos de sellado vacíos, algunos artículos personales, entre la cuales se encuentra hilo dental pasta pero no un cepillo de dientes y el nuevo Icha Icha además un pergamino que no hemos podido abrir, de hecho aquí esta – Kitsuchi le dio un pergamino al kage

-Dime que tiene esto – el kage miro serio a Naruto

-A decir verdad fotos de mis chicas en ropa interior, ya sabes para cuando estamos lejos no la extrañe – Naruto le guiño un ojo al kage

-No te creo

-Hombre de poca fe

-Bien ábrelo

-No son mis chicas y solo yo puedo verlas así

-Bien yo lo haré, seguramente tiene un sello de sangre, por eso no pudieron abrirlo – el kage le hizo un pequeño corte a Naruto en una mejilla y con eso abrió el pergamino – ves te lo dije… ¡oh por dios mis ojos me voy a quedar ciego!

-Tiene un seguro aprueba de bobos – Naruto había puesto una foto de Lee y Gai en traje de baño extra pequeños para cualquier tonto que quisiera abrir su pergamino… solo él podía ver a su chicas

-¡Suficiente de esto ahora dime algo que valga la pena o te ejecutare esta misma noche! – el Tsuchikage estaba llorando sangre

-¿Quieres saber el secreto mejor guardado de mi aldea?

-Si

-El mayor secreto de mi aldea es que en realidad yo… en realidad yo… soy zurdo

-¡Suficiente que cuélguenlo ya!

-¡Abuelo ¿es cierto que atraparon al Namikaze?! ¡¿Naruto?!

-Kurotsuchi ¿Qué haces aquí? – el Kage miro a su nieta que acaba de llegar

-Hola Kurotsuchi-chan – Naruto saludo a su amiga

-Kurotsuchi estamos en medio de un interrogatorio – su padre la miro serio – sal de aquí

-¿Creí qué ya me iban a colgar? – Naruto pregunto

-¡¿Qué es lo que le piensan hacer a mi novio?!

-¡¿Novio?! – los tres gritaron sorprendidos

-Cállate estoy intentando evitar que te maten – Kurotsuchi le susurro a Naruto, la chica en lo particular no guardaba ningún sentimiento amoroso por Naruto, pero lo consideraba su amigo y le agrada su idea de un mundo en paz

-Oooh si claro, tenemos una relación súper seria de hecho mañana es nuestro segundo aniversario – la pelinegra solo pudo golpearse la cara por la estupidez del rubio

-¡¿Qué?! – los dos adultos estaban muy sorprendidos - ¿Qué clase de relación tiene ustedes dos?

-Bueno nosotros ya hicimos eso – la inocente Kurotsuchi pensó en un simple beso y se sonrojo, pero la forma tímida en que lo dijo, le dio la idea equivocada a su padre y a su abuelo

-Y aquí vamos de nuevo – Naruto había liado con demasiados padres sobre protectores para saber lo que venía después

-¡Tú profanaste a mi hija/nieta! – ambos gritaron al unisonó dejando salir su sed de sangre - te íbamos a colgar pero dadas estas circunstancias solo queda una solución… ustedes dos… se van a casar…

-¡¿Qué?! – esta vez fue la pelinegra la que grito sorprendida

-Mañana por mañana ambos se va a casar – el kage quería ahorcar a Naruto

-Pero yo solo tengo 15 y el no tiene mas de 14 -Kurotsuchi se quejo

-Buen punto nosotros no somos como eso idiotas de Kumo que se pueden casar desde lo 13 - el viejo Onoki pensó _"nota mental visitar Kumo" -_ bien mañana se va a comprometer frente a toda la aldea

-Si bueno, sobre eso mañana es la boda de une amigo, y tengo que ir prometí hacer el pastel… ¿creen que podríamos hacer esto después? – _"Además si Satsuki se entera de que me case con otra chicas antes, me va a cortar a mi pequeño Naruto"_

-¿Tú cocinas? – el trio Iwa pregunto

-Claro… ¿quieren ver un truco de magia? por favor abran la puerta – Kurotsuchi abrió la puerta dudosa para ver a un clon de Naruto con un pastel, este se lo entrego y desapareció

-Utilice su cocina espero que no le importe – Naruto le dedico una sonrisa

-¿Cómo es posible? – el chico estaba atado su chakra había sido sellado y no lo había perdido de vista ni un segundo

-Un buen mago nunca revela sus secretos… ok no me libera antes de que entrara a la aldea… por cierto estuve buscando su ministerio de turismo para poner una queja ¡pero no tienen! – Naruto se quitó la esposa, se paró, y empezó a cortar el pastel

-Somos un aldea ninja no esperábamos atraer turistas – el kage respondió

-Es una pena sus aguas termales son muy buenas, y a pesar de que el clima es muy cálido su café es muy bueno, por ejemplo esta pastel lo hice con café que compre cerca de aquí – Naruto les dio una rebana de pastel a cada uno – tranquilos no está envenenado

-¿Estuviste haciendo turismo mientras te interrogábamos?

-¡Si su aldea es fantástica! quizás me compre una casa de verano aquí – los tres ninjas de Iwa prefirieron probar el pastel en lugar de seguir hablando con el rubio

-Esto…

-Es…

-Lo más…

-Delicioso que he probado – los tres hablaron con pausas mientras que disfrutaban del pastel

-Hijo… bienvenido a la familia – Kitsuchi estaba dispuesto a aceptar a Naruto en la familia si podía seguir comiendo la comida del rubio

-¿Naruto tu cocinas siempre en tu casa? –Kurotsuchi estaba temblando

-Si normalmente, también soy el que hace limpieza y esa cosas – Naruto respondió tranquilo

-Cásate conmigo –ella tomo sus manos y lo abrazo

-¿Qué? O si también, oí que tenías problemas en la espalda viejo, esta pomada debería ayudarte con eso – Naruto le dio una pomada que el mismo hacia y que perfecciono con la ayuda de Ino y Hinata

-Puedes llamarme ji-ji si quieres – el kage estaba al borde de la lagrimas

* * *

 **Fuera de Iwa**

 **Media noche**

 **Con Shikamaru y lo demás**

El equipo de Shikamaru estaba espiando la entrada a Iwa buscando una forma de entrar, por suerte había conseguido llegar hasta ahí sin ser detectados, pero ahora entrar a la aldea sin ser descubiertos y sacar a Naruto sin que se den cuenta suena casi imposible…

-Bien ahora ¿Cómo vamos entrar? – Temari estaba alado de Shikamaru

-Estoy en eso – Shikamaru estaba trazando un plan para entrar - ¿Quién está comiendo ramen? ¿Chouji? - a Shikamaru le llego olor de ramen instantáneo

-No soy – el gordito respondió

-Lo siento Shikamaru antes de una misión, ya sabes por si no volvemos – una voz respondió

-Bien no te preocupes Naruto ahora ¿alguna sugerencia para entrar?

-La puerta sur parece tener menos vigilancia, podríamos entrar en el cambio de guardia

-Buena idea Naruto… - todos voltearon a ver a Naruto que estaba con ellos

-¿Qué pasa porque me ven así? ¿Acaso no me peine o qué? – el rubio puso nervioso por las miradas de todos

-Naruto ¿desde cuándo estás aquí?

-Hace unos minutos ya casi esta mi tazón de ramen – Naruto se sorprendió – o claro quieren uno, por eso me miraban así

-No creo que se eso Naruto – una chica desconocida estaba al lado de él

-Naruto eres un idiota, queremos entrara para rescátate y tu estas aquí y ¿Quién es ella?

-Ooohh ella es Kurotsuchi, Kuro-chan para los amigos

-Soy su prometida

-Déjeme entender hace 8 horas las fuerzas de Iwa te capturaron para interrogarte y/o ejecutarte ¿correcto? – Shikamaru estaba intentando analizar lo que estaba pasando

-Correcto

-Y ahora estas aquí libre comprometido con una Kunouichi de Iwa

-También es la nieta del actual Tsuchikage, además de que conseguí mucho café de buena calidad a un muy buen precio

-Sabes a veces realmente me impresionas

-Bueno ahora hay que volver a casa la abuela me va a matar por llegar tan tarde

Shikamaru miro a Kurotsuchi y dijo- sabes si te mata no será por llegar tarde…

-Bueno vamos ya tengo ganas de presentarme con tu abuela – Kurotsuchi no pensaba más en Naruto como un ama de casa perfecta, la cual le iba a preparar de comer mucha comida deliciosa, además de que él haría todos los trabajos del hogar… era perfecto. Ya se imaginaba a ella siendo Tsuchikage, llegando a casa donde Naruto la estaría esperando con una deliciosa cena… y después tendrían toda la acción nocturna que ella quisiera…

-¿Naruto y que le piensas decir a las demás? – Chouji se acercó a Naruto

-… - Naruto no había pensado en ese pequeño detalle hasta ese momento

 **Con Kakashi y su equipo**

-Están cerca, los huelo… no es posible –Tsume apresuro el paso

-¿Qué pasa?

-No están solos - Kuromaru fue el que respondió

El escuadrón se topó de frente con Naruto y lo demás… lo chicos estaban siendo escoltados por un escuadrón de Iwa de vuelta a la frontera

-Hola Kakashi sensei ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Naruto saludo

-Tu… ¿no te habían secuestrado?

-Si es una larga historia…

 **En Konoha**

-¿Hay alguna noticia? – Hiashi estaba junto a los otros líderes de clanes sobre la muralla de Konoha

-No… a esta paso nos movilizaremos en cualquier momento – Shikaku miraba a Tsunade estaba esperando alguna noticia del equipo de rastreo

-Algo se acerca – el Byakugan de Hiashi vio algo acercándose por el bosque

-Eso es la invocación de Kakashi – Chouza

Un anbu fue a recoger el mensaje que traía Pakkun y se lo entrego a Tsunade

-Tienen a Naruto y lo chicos fueron a intentar rescatarlo – fue lo que dijo cuando leyó el mensaje – todos listos vamos a enseñarles a eso idiotas de Iwa lo que pasa cuando…

-¡Echen paja! – una docena de persona cayeron del cielo… el equipo de Naruto y el de Kakashi además de Kurotsuchi cayeron justo donde estaban Tsunade y lo demás – okey eso dolió… hola abuela – Naruto cayó sobre Tsunade

-Naruto idiota creí que habías dicho que esto era seguro… - Tenzo de quejo Chouji había caído sobre de él

-Lo siento es la primer vez que transporto a una cantidad de personas tan grande – Naruto se disculpaba pensaba aparecer en la oficina de Tsunade con el Hirashi, pero mover a tanta gente había alterado mucho su precisión. Y todos aparecieron sobre la muralla a unos 10 metros de altura – quizás me fallo un poco la puntería, pero al menos llegamos todos en un pieza, al menos aquí estaba la muralla o la caída hubiera dolido mas

-¡Nara que le estás haciendo a mi hermana! – Kankuro grito enojado, el pobre de Shikamaru intento proteger a Temari en la caída y ahora estaba debajo de ella… ambos estaban besándose en una posición muy comprometedora, pobre Shikamaru fue víctima del momento Cliché

-No te preocupes Kankuro esos dos ya están comprometidos normal que hagan este tipo de cosas… creo – Gaara aún era inexperto en estos temas

-Naruto… dime porque… ¡¿demonios llegas tarde?! – Tsunade realmente estaba molesta por que llegaran tarde

-Eeeeehhh bueno… creo que la respuesta que meno te hará enojar es…que hice turismo en Iwa – Naruto sonrió

-Usted debe ser Tsunade-sama, mi nombre es Kurotsuchi y bueno… yo soy… ¡yo soy la prometida de Naruto-kun! – Kurotsuchi le hecho gasolina al fuego

-Naruto creo que hay muchas cosas que debes explicar… - Tsunade miro a Naruto con un aura negra

-Supongo que no me creerías si te dijera que todo es culpa del autor ¿verdad? – Naruto intento calmar la ira de Tsunade…

* * *

 **Nota: Resultados**

 **Bien ya están los resultados en las reviews el ganador es El día que lo cambio todo (teniendo en cuenta pms y mi voto propio). Otra cosa le pedí a Nat que pusiera una encuesta en su canal y bueno ahí los resultados fueron muy diferentes 66% a favor de Equipo 7… bien les diré que NO lo voy hacer por varias razones pero la principal es que no estaba a la altura de mi expectativas.**

 **Bien les diré la razón de esto. La historia se iba a manejar en un universo donde los ninjas se gradúan de la academia a los 15 (excepto en tiempo de guerra). Naruto iba ser un pervertido de lo peor por pasar tanto tiempo con Jiraya, sin embargo iba ser muy carismático, en cuanto a Sasuke al pasar tiempo con Itachi no iba ser tan molesto… básicamente el Sasuke de Boruto… Sakura le iban a importar un carajo ambos, tiene mejores cosas en la cuales pensar… Hinata tendría su personalidad toda mala de Road, sin embargo iba ser la principal víctima de Naruto lo cual iba a sacar su lado tímido… bueno iba a ir al país de la olas donde iban a tener una escena muy sangrienta… en los exámenes chunin pues iba a ir todas la naciones con el objetivo de medir la habilidades del equipo 7… después la invasión y de ahí no tenía ninguna idea interesante… sé que hay muchos les llamo mucho la atención esta idea pero en este punto, no sé cómo terminarla…**

 **Sobre Naruto y Tobi tenía una idea más definida, la historia después de lo que leyeron en el otro capítulo íbamos a regresar hasta los exámenes chunin… donde Naruto le diría a Orochimaru que el líder de Akatsuki lo está buscando, que quiere su anillo que tiene una semana para ir a dejárselo o él ira por el anillo. Después veríamos la historia donde Naruto es rescatado por Tobi, cuando iba a ser linchado por una turba furiosa, entonces Tobi le contaría la verdad sobre él, y empezaría envenenar su mente en contra de Konoha, Naruto crecería odian a Konoha y al Hokage por condenarlo a esa vida… Naruto solo tendría cierto afecto por lo Ichirakus y Satsuki (por la cual siente cierta atracción), porque ella al igual que él fue condenada a vivir una vida de miseria por culpa del Hokage (ya saben la masacre Uchiha fue ordena por el Hokage), Naruto causaría la muerte del tercero. Después fingiría seguir siendo un shinobi leal un tiempo más hasta que decidiera abandonar la aldea para unirse a Akatsuki, después de fingir su muerte. Tres años después regresaría y asesinaría a un escuadrón completo de los novatos dejando vivo solo al sensei de ese equipo para decirles a todos que fue quien él los mato… este Naruto nunca se redimiría además de que también buscaría venganza contra Obito por la muerte de sus padres… quizás haría una alianza temporal con ellos para enfrentarse a Madara y Kaguya pero su objetivo siempre seria dominar al mundo…**

 **Bien básicamente así iban ser la historias… acerca de la ganadora no diré nada porque ya pronto empezare a escribirla, aunque volverá nuestra Uchiha favorita. Si alguien quiere más detalles para intentar adoptarla envíeme un pm.**

* * *

 **Nota: comentarios del autor**

 **Okey bien el próximo capitulo es será el único de la serie original y pronto ya tendremos el salto de tiempo de 3 años, para que sea creíble yo también me tomare una vacaciones de 3 años, ok no. Aunque si me tomare un descanso de esta historia para enfocarme en la nueva aunque no ser mucho tiempo una semanas (espero) ademas de que con la escuela mi tiempo de escritura se va ver gravemente reducido, pero haré todo lo posible para publicar una vez cad semanas.**

 **Ya terminado eso ¿qué les pareció el capitulo? Naruto hizo de la suyas en Iwa, Sakura... sé que algunos no les gusta, como había dicho antes no es mi personaje favorito pero tampoco me cae mal, pero debo admitir que me gusta como se esta desarrollando en este fic , Hanabi tiene de momento un enamoramiento juvenil... saben como cuando te gustaba tu maestra de primaria, ya después pensare que hacer con ella. Ahora un tema "importante" ¿debería escribir un lemon en el ultimo capitulo o ustedes lo creen innecesario?... mucho me lo han pedido pero a decir verdad estoy un poco inseguro, no creo que ser bueno en eso... bueno lo intentare, si no aparece en el ultimo capitulo es que fallé vilmente...**

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido, como siempre gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios... realmente aprecio todos y cada uno de ellos que no lo responda en los capitulo no significa que no los tome en cuenta...**

 **Hasta próxima y que la fuerza los acompañe**

 **-Aaron Oasis**

* * *

 **Mini Omake**

-Siento que estamos olvidando algo - Naruto pensó

 _ **-No creo que sea nada importante- Kurumi le**_ ** _respondió_**

-Tienes razón... - Mientras tanto en el bosque dentro de cráter seguía un moribundo Mizuki pidiendo ayuda


	16. Capitulo 15 Fin de temporada

**Capítulo 15**

 **Nota:**

 **Antes de empezar quiero decirles dos cosas primero gracias por su apoyo en estos casi 5 meses que llevo escribiendo, yo son 200 persona que le han dado fav y foll, y muchas otras que se dan el tiempo para leer y comentar cada capitulo, hace poco supere la 23,000** **views. Quizás no lo parezca mucho pero para mi es increíble, ver como le agrada todas las tonterías que escribo. Por su apoyo Gracias...**

 **Ademas quiero hacer una pequeña mención especial a "niacatmand" por haber descubierto lo que planeaba Danzo... felicidades amigo te has ganado un cerveza...**

* * *

 **C** **erca de amanecer**

 **Guarida de Orochimaru**

Un ninja peliblanco volvía de a la guarida después de los sucesos de día anterior, la intervención de Iwa no estaba en sus planes, además de que no esperaba que lo novatos fueran tan fuertes, en resumen todo se había ido al carajo muy rápido. No había conseguido su objetivo de eliminar al chico Kyubii, aunque había conseguido unas muestras de sangre, el resultado de su plan era irremediablemente un fracaso… no solo el chico Kyubii había conseguido regresar con vida, sino que también había perdido a varios especímenes de su investigación personal…

-Veo que te diviertes Kabuto

-Orochimaru-sama

-Deberías de saber bien que nada pasa en este lugar sin que yo me entere… jugaste un juego peligroso, mi alianza con Naruto-kun es muy valiosa como para que la arruines… tienes suerte de que ninguna de las chicas hubiera estado presente… porque yo no iba a defenderte, cuando un furioso Naruto-kun hubiera venido a cortarte la cabeza – Orochimaru necesitaba a Kabuto pero no valía lo suficiente para arruinar su trato con Naruto e Itachi

-Mil disculpas Orochimaru-sama no volveré a actuar a sus espadas de nuevo…

-No te preocupes Kabuto… porque no habrá una próxima vez…

-Lamento la rudeza Orochimaru-sama pero ¿Por qué es tan importante su trato con Naruto?

-Esa es una buena pregunta, sígueme – el sannin guio a Kabuto a la parte más profunda y secreta de sus laboratorios – a este cuerpo no le quede mucho tiempo, pronto tendré que cambiarlo por uno nuevo

-Para eso querría a la Uchiha para que fuera su nuevo cuerpo

-Si pero, recientes acontecimientos me dieron una idea mucho mejor… - en el centro del laboratorio había un gran tubo lleno de un líquido verdoso, con una masa deforme en el centro – he decidido crear mi propio cuerpo con células de los mejores clanes, además de los ojos de Mikoto Uchiha, será el cuerpo perfecto tendrá las células de Hashirama como base, podrá controlar todas la naturalezas del chakra además de varias líneas de sangre que he reunido a lo largo de los años… será el guerrero perfecto… ¡yo lo llamo Cell!... patente pendiente

-Eso es asombroso Orochimaru-sama… pero creo que ese nombre ya está registrado

-¡Maldición! Bien pensare en otro nombre después… y solo podré ocupar este cuerpo a su máximo potencial si recupero todo mi chakra… por eso necesito el trato con Naruto-kun

-Mil disculpas Orochimaru-sama, ahora entiendo todo

-Además de que entrenar a la joven Satsuki me dará toda la información necesaria sobre el Sharingan…

-Orochimaru-sama usted es un genio

* * *

 **En la oficina de la Hokage**

 **Poco después de amanecer**

Naruto estaba en la oficina de Tsunade al Igual que Kakashi, Shikamaru y Kurotsuchi… los cuatro estaban explicando lo que había pasado el día y la noche. Naruto conto como había sido la misión hasta su captura y lo que paso después… de cómo hizo turismo por Iwa y esas cosas. Shikamaru les dijo como fueron emboscados por lo traidores que querían a Naruto, esto molesto de sobre manera a Tsunade. Kakashi le dio los nombres de los ninjas que alcanzo a reconocer. Final Kurotsuchi le dijo a Tsunade acerca del trato que proponía su abuelo a cambio del matrimonio con Naruto, el rubio se había ganado al viejo kage con su pomada milagrosa o como el la llamaba "La Pomada Mágica y Milagrosa Del Tío Naruto" (patente pendiente).

-Tsunade ¿qué demonios está pasando? ¿Por qué movilizaste a las fuerzas? y luego… - Koharu entro de forma escandalosa a la oficina seguido de Homura

-¿Namikaze-san sigues aquí? – Homura hablo sorprendido

-¿Por qué no lo estaría? Fui a una simple misión clase B

-¿Y ella que hace aquí? – Koharu distrajo la atención de conversación de un rumbo peligroso

-Ella es la razón por lo que movilice a la fuerzas… hubo un pequeño altercado con Iwa… Naruto consiguió hacer retroceder a una fuerza invasora de Iwa, al llegar a un trato con el Tsuchikage…

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oyeron, Kakashi y Naruto consiguieron un tratado de paz con Iwa… ella es la representante del Tsuchikage

-Un placer mi nombre en Kurotsuchi, soy la nieta del Tsuchikage Onoki

-¿Y a qué clase de tratado llegaron? – Danzo entro en ese momento a la habitación

-Habrá un acuerdo matrimonial entre Naruto y Kurotsuchi… no habrá una alianza entre nuestras aldeas pero firmaremos un acuerdo de no agresión – Tsunade respondió

-Solo tengo una pregunta ¿Qué pasa con la descendencia de ambos?

-Kurotsuchi tiene una línea de Sangre el Yoton, a la técnicas de Naruto son un secreto de la aldea así que se acordó que su hijos sean lo que decidan a que aldea servir… ya que Kurotsuchi es una candidata a futura Tsuchikage no podrá abandonar su aldea y ese mismo caso de Naruto pero ambos podrán entrar en ambas aldea sin problemas – Tsunade respondió de forma firme esperando alguna queja por parte de Danzo

-Ya veo… me parece adecuado… Naruto-kun me gustaría que tomáramos el té, juntos, esta tarde, hay muchas cosas de que me gustaría hablar, nos veremos en el mismo lugar que la última vez –Danzo se retiró sin mas

-Ese hombre es muy tenebroso – Kurotsuchi rompió el silencio

-Bastante –Tsunade pensaba en que podría estar tramando Danzo para que estuviera tan tranquilo

-También ustedes dos hay algo que tenemos que informales, lo ninjas que enviaron a la prisión están todos muertos

-¿Gendo? – Koharu estaba en shock - ¡Tú lo mataste! – Koharu amenazo a Naruto con un Kunai

-Clámate Koharu - Homura sostuvo

-Suéltame voy hacer lo que se tuvo que hacer desde un principio asesinar a ese maldito demonio – Koharu fu detenida por anbu al igual que Homura

-Cerdos traidores, yo nunca dije como habían muerto, ese asquerosos traidores que mandaron acompañados con las fuerzas de Orochimaru se enfrentaron al escudaron de Shikamaru, e intentaron matarlos, Naruto se encontraba negociando con el Tsuchikage cuando todo eso paso… así que ni quiera estaba ahí cuando fallo su estúpido intento de asesinarlo. Anbu llévenselos métanlos en el hoyo más oscuro que encuentren y déjenlos ahí hasta que se pudran con el tiempo – Tsunade le ordenó al escuadrón anbu que estaba presente

-Escúchame demonio me asegurare de que mueras aunque sea lo último que haga – Koharu amenazó antes de ser sacada por la fuerza

-Eso salió bien creo - Naruto se rasco la cabeza

 **Medio día**

 **El parque**

Naruto había pasado toda la mañana con Kurotsuchi, evitando a las chicas si se llegaban a enterar que en un día fuera, había conseguido otra prometida lo iba a masacrar… ahora Shikamaru le había dicho que le viera en el parque a medio día había algo de lo que tenían que hablar…

-Jefe –Konohamaru se acercó a Naruto que estaba esperando con Kurotsuchi

-Hola Kono ¿qué haces aquí?

-Naruto ¿Quién es el chibi? – Kurotsuchi pregunto – la joven ninja de Iwa llevaba ropa civil para evitar problemas

-Buen ella es Kurotsuchi…

-Soy su prometida

-¿Otra? Jefe tú no pierd… - Naruto le tapó la boca a Konohamaru para que no quiera mas

 _-Ella no sabe nada y la chicas tampoco y preferiría que así se quedara_ – Naruto le susurró al oído a Konohamaru

-¿De qué hablan? – Kurotsuchi los interrumpió

-De nada importante… cierto Kono ¿qué es lo que querías? – Naruto soltó a Konohamaru

-Cierto tu amigo con cabeza de piña me dio esto para ti – Konohamaru le dio un pedazo de papel a Naruto

"la venganza se sirve fría"

…

…

…

"p.d. los ingredientes que pediste ya están donde los pediste"

-Oh mierda… - Naruto sintió 6 seis presencias acercándose… y por primera vez en su vida Naruto sintió en verdadero terror

-¡¿Naruto-kun?! – El harem del rubio se había reunido…

-Hehehehehe… hola chicas – Naruto rio nervioso

-Jefe acabo de recordar que mi mamá me llama nos vemos – Konohamaru huyó del lugar

-Naruto-kun ¿Quién/es es/son ella/ellas? –Kurotsuchi pregunto al mismo tiempo que las chicas

-Verán es una historia muy graciosa… - las chicas no tardaron en entender lo que estaba pasando – verán yo tuve un… pequeño "viaje" a Iwa… y bueno Kurotsuchi evito que me colgaran… así que… ¿cómo explico esto sin que me maten?…

-Naruto creo que hay muchas cosas dela que tenemos que hablar cuando regresemos a casa – Satsuki miro con los ojos vacíos, y la misma expresión aterradora, que el resto de chicas que estaban cubiertas con un aura negra

-Naruto-kun ¿Quiénes son estas chicas y qué clase relación tienen contigo? –Kurotsuchi también entro en modo yandere… (Nota del autor: ¿aun quiere sufrir como Naruto?)

-Verán yo… ¡¿Qué es eso?! – Naruto señalo a un punto aleatorio con la esperanza de distraerlas pero no funciono - ¡Bien si así es como quieres que muera, al menos moriré como un hombre! ¡Kurotsuchi ellas son el resto mi harem… chicas ella es Kurotsuchi la nuevo miembro de mi harem! ¡Y ahora si me van a matar que sea rápido y si dolor! – Naruto se puso de rodillas y cerró sus ojos esperando el inevitable final…

 **Censurado…**

 **Censurado…**

 **Censurado…**

 **Censurado…**

 **Censurado…**

 **Censurado…**

…

 **BAD END**

Has muerto asesinado con un cactus, por tu harem furioso

¿Quieres regresar al último punto de control?

Si/No

" _Maldición cuando fue la última vez que guarde"_ el pobre rubio estaba en el limbo _"Veamos abril 22, 2018… ¡eso fue en el primer capítulo! Maldición voy a tener que pasar todo el juego otra vez"_

 **15 capítulos y 119 mil palabras después**

…

 **BAD END**

Has muerto asesinado con un cactus, por tu harem furioso

¿Quieres regresar al último punto de control?

Si/No

" _¡¿Oh vamos es enserio?! De nuevo me mataron, esas chicas locas"_ _ **"¿Dime por qué volviste a la ruta del Harem?"**_ Kurumi pregunto por alguna razón ahora estaba flotando con él en el limbo _"¡Kurumi ayúdame no sé cómo ganar esta juego con la ruta del harem, ya pasé la ruta de todas las chicas, incluso pase la ruta de Haku… fue rara, no quiero hablar de eso, pero de alguna forma no consigo que no me maten en este punto "_ _ **"Bien te ayudare dime donde te quedaste"**_ _"Déjame ver… 22 de abril… ups creo que no volví a guardar"_ _ **"Realmente eres un idiota"**_ _"Vamos no seas tan mala conmigo, necesito tu ayuda no puedo solo"_ _ **"Solo hay una forma de resolver esto… busquemos trucos en Internet…"**_ _"Nunca mi alma gamer me impide hacer trampa"_ _ **"Entonces has lo que quieras"**_

 **117 intentos después**

…

 **BAD END**

Has muerto asesinado con un cactus, por tu harem furioso

¿Quieres regresar al último punto de control?

Si/No

" _Okey me rindo, ayúdame"_ Naruto se rindió sin importar lo que hiciera siempre moría en ese momento _**"Vas bien creo que estaba vez lo dudaron por un mili-segundo, antes de matarte"**_ _"Eso no me ayuda sabes, mejor dime ¿has encontrado algo útil?"_ _ **"Si según el manual de juego hay 14 millones de finales posibles"**_ _"y en cuantos me quedo con mi harem sin que me maten"_ _ **"En uno"**_

 **13´999,999 de intentos después**

 **[…]**

-Naruto-kun ¿Quién/es es/son ella/ellas? –Kurotsuchi pregunto al mismo tiempo que las chicas

-Verán es una historia muy graciosa… - las chicas no tardaron en entender lo que estaba pasando – verán yo tuve un… pequeño "viaje" a Iwa… y bueno Kurotsuchi evito que me colgaran… así que… como explico esto sin que me maten…

-Naruto creo que hay muchas cosas dela que tenemos que hablar cuando regresemos a casa – Satsuki miro con los ojos vacíos, y la misma expresión aterradora, que el resto de chicas que estaban cubiertas con un aura negra

-Naruto-kun ¿Quiénes son estas chicas y qué clase relación tienen contigo? –Kurotsuchi también entro en modo yandere…

-Bien chicas podría explicarles, la razón por la que estoy comprometido con Kurotsuchi, o a ti Kurotsuchi podría haberte dicho que ya tenía un harem en casa, sí sé que lo pude haber hecho pero… no iba funcionar así que si no se quieren quedar vírgenes el resto de sus vidas, les sugiero que me den al menos 3 segundos de ventaja para poder huir… – Naruto salió corriendo gritando por su vida mientras que las siete chicas iban detrás de él…

Naruto corrió como nunca en su vida tenía que escapar de su harem, que estaba furioso. No entendí como las chica podían dar tanto miedo… ni Madara lo había hecho correr tan afeminadamente. Bien nuestro héroe de una forma milagrosa había conseguido escapar…

…

 **Logro desbloqueado has conseguido sobrevivir a la ira de Harem**

-Lo conseguí – Naruto suspiraba estaba oculto en un contenedor de basura en un callejón _**"Bien vivirás lo suficiente para seguir siendo un idiota"**_

Gaara y Kankuro pasaban por la zona, cuando fueron atrapados por Naruto, y ahora los tres estaban escondidos en el contenedor

-¿Qué demonios? –Kankuro no esperaba ser tomado por sorpresa de esa forma

-Hola chicos ¿Qué hacen? – Naruto saludo

-Aniki ¿qué hacemos dentro de un contenedor de basura? – Gaara pregunto

-Es una vieja tradición de Konoha, ponerse a hablar con amigos dentro de contenedores de basura, ayuda a acercarse y volverse amigos más cercanos – Naruto soltó una mentira sin sentido

-Ya veo… Konoha tiene algunas tradiciones un poco raras – Gaara se tomó en serio lo que Naruto le dijo

-Claro que no, obviamente se está escondiendo, no recuerdas que vimos a la chicas muy molestas, buscando algo como desperradas – Kankuro miro a Naruto

-Eso lo explica… ¿Cómo no te han encontrado aquí? – Gaara estaba pensativo

-Tienes razón ¿Cómo no te han hallado? este lugar no es la gran cosa – Kankuro miro alrededor

-Este lugar tiene un sello de invisibilidad, básicamente dice ignórame por todos lados además de que es aprueba del Byakugan – Naruto había hecho ese lugar para esconderse después de darse cuenta de que no podía razonar con la mujeres – así que… ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

-Me largo no voy a estar en un basurero

-Yo también me voy aniki

-Vamos ya lo limpie… no me dejen solo estoy aburrido llevo casi 5 minutos aquí antes de que ustedes llagaran y creí que iba a morir de soledad – Naruto se aferró a ambos entre lágrimas – vamos hare lo que sea pero no me dejen

-Bien pero suéltame… - Kankuro se rindió

-Bueno aniki hay algo que quiero preguntarte… - Gaara hablo tímidamente

-Claro Gaara ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

-Bueno yo quiero saber ¿cómo invito a salir a una chica?

-Mi pequeño hermanito ya llego a esa edad estoy tan orgulloso

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué le preguntas a él y no a mí que soy tu hermano? – Kankuro pregunto molesto

-Bueno él tiene un harem y bueno… tu nunca has tenido novia… y vistes de forma rara… y siempre te pones esa cosa en la cara… - Gaara respondió el realmente no confiaba en su hermano mayor

-No debiste haberlo dicho así… además yo también puedo ser útil – Kankuro estaba llorando

-Bien Kankuro ¿Cómo conquistarías a una chica? – Naruto pregunto

-Sencillo llegas y haces **:V** y si ella contesta **:'V** es la indicada –Kankuro respondió completamente seguro de sí mismo

-Vaya eso lo explica todo… - Naruto estaba realmente impresionado

-¡¿A qué demonios te refieres con eso?! – Kankuro se molestó con Naruto

-A nada olvídalo

-¿Entonces tienes una mejor idea?

-Claro esto es lo que tienes que hacer Gaara… llegas las miras a los ojos, la atraes así ti, entonces la besas, la mitad de la veces te van a golpear, pero siempre y cuando no te demanden por acoso todo está bien – Naruto respondió

-Y dime ¿Cuántas veces te ha funcionado eso? – Kankuro no creía en la utilidad de ese método

-Tres veces, con Satsuki, Sakura y Anko… ¿alguna duda?

-Maldito suertudo

-Bien ahora ¿cómo se llama? ¿De dónde es? ¿Cómo es? – Naruto bombardeo de preguntas a Gaara

-Seguramente es Matsuri – Kankuro respondió poniendo algo rojo a Gaara – es una chica de la academia que Gaara ayuda de vez en cuando

-Matsuri… lindo nombre – Naruto se acomodó mejor y dijo – Vamos a conocerla

-No pensaras en volver hacer eso, ayer vomite tres veces después de que regresamos

-No te preocupes esta vez es menos distancia, y solo somos tres todo saldrá bien… creo – Naruto tomo a los dos e hizo un salto con el Hirashi

 **Cerca de Suna**

-Dios, eso sigue siendo horrible – Kankuro vomito en la arena, lo tres aparecieron cerca de Suna

-Te acostumbraras

El trio entro sin problemas a Suna, Kankuro y Gaara dijeron que venían por unas cosas y que Naruto los iba a acompañar. Con eso se dirigieron hacia la el campo de entrenamiento de la academia, era domingo los estudiantes no tenían clases pero algunos solían entrenar en los campos de la academia. Tenían la esperanza de encontrarla en ese lugar…

Después de caminar un rato, llegaron a los campos donde había varios estudiantes practicando con diversos tipos de armas.

-Es esa la castaña de pelo corto – Kankuro señalo un extremo del campo, lo chicos estaban escondidos con un techo

-Ya veo tienes buen gusto hermanito – Naruto noto que la chica estaba entrenado con dos chicas más – bien este es el plan, Kankuro y yo haremos un pantalla para dejar solo a la Gaara con Matsuri ¿entendido?... bien rompan

-Esperen… - Gaara aún no estaba listo cuando Naruto y Kankuro salieron encontrar a las chicas

-Hola chicas ¿Qué hay de nuevo? – Kankuro saludo

-Kankuro-sensei y Gaara-sensei – las tres chicas saludaron emocionadas - ¿Quién es él?

-¿Quién soy yo? Esa es una buena pregunta verán yo soy el zorro del destino, aquel que ha seducido a la misma muerte, aquel que sobrevivido al enemigo más poderoso, yo soy una leyenda viviente ¡yo soy el gran Naruto Namikaze!

-Ese nombre me suena – la chica pelinegra menciono

-Tienes, razón pero no recuerdo donde – Una chica de pelo castaño largo hablo

-Es mejor conocido como ero-baka – Kankuro dio el apodo de Naruto

-¡Ooooh claro Gaara-sensei dice que eres muy fuerte! – Ambas chicas gritaron emocionadas - ¿nos das tu autógrafo?

-Claro chicas lo que sea por mis fans – Naruto empezó a repartir autógrafos a todos los que se acercaban

-Y dinos Naruto-sama ¿estas soltero? – la chica de pelo castaño pregunto

-Lo siento chiquita, estoy casado con el peligro – Naruto respondió con una actitud cool

-Waaaauuu – todas exclamaron emocionadas

-No en realidad ya tengo un harem, que me mata si uno a alguien más… aunque eso es básicamente lo mismo que estar casado con el peligro – Naruto seguía siendo el centro de atención, mientras tanto Gaara hizo exactamente lo que el rubio le dijo se acercó a Matsuri la miro a los ojos, la tomo de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él y la beso…

-Vaya funciono – Kankuro observaba como la castaña le devolvía el beso a Gaara… así que intento hacer lo mismo, tomo a una chica random del lugar y la beso… pero esta lo golpeo y salió corriendo

-Casi campeón – Naruto ayudo a levantar a Kankuro – Creo que Gaara va necesitar un cuarto, si eso aumenta de intensidad – Naruto también observaba como Gaara y Matsuri tenían un encuentro amoroso demasiado intenso

-Tienes razón, habrá que echarles agua, si siguen así…

-Bueno Shikamaru si compro los ingredientes, así tengo que hacer el pastel… sabes donde pueda hacerlo… a decir verdad aun no quiero volver a Konoha… las chicas me matarían si me ven

-Creo que conozco un buen lugar – Kankuro respondió

-Bien dejemos solo a Gaara un rato…

* * *

 **En Konoha**

 **Una hora antes de la boda**

 **Con Satsuki**

La joven Uchiha estaba terminado de prepararse, ellas y la demás enamoradas de Naruto, había utilizado la casa de Naruto como el lugar para preparase para la boda, después que el rubio huyera. No habían podido encontrarlo, había desparecido de la aldea.

Después de rendirse de buscarlo, habían decidido ir a prepararse a para la boda, después de hablar con Kurotsuchi entendieron la razón de su compromiso. Enserio tendrían que mantener muy vigilado al rubio de ahora en adelante, o iba regresar con otra chica cada vez que saliera de la aldea. En fin todas estaban casi listas, su relación con Kurotsuchi había mejorado, a pesar de todo ella era una buena chica, que compartía su sueño de paz con Naruto.

La mayoría ya se había adelantado ahora solo quedaba Satsuki y Anko…

-Princesita Uchiha tenemos que hablar –Anko miro seria a Satsuki

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Anko? – la pelinegra también tenía un semblante serio

-¿Sigues enojada porque yo fui el primer amor de Naruto? Ya debes madurar mocosa – Anko se rio con sorna de ella

-No, solo que llegaste a mi casa sin avisar y ahora vives aquí – la Uchiha contrataco

-En teoría esta es su casa, así que no vengas con eso, porque yo sé que tú también llegaste de esa forma por primera vez – Sin embargo Anko

-Tsk… ¿y qué es lo que quieres?

-He sido paciente para que hicieras tu movimiento, pero no has hecho nada y ya me canse de esperar… sin no lo hace con el esta noche, mañana lo voy a hacer mío, te guste o no…

-¿Qué?

-Que si no duermes con el esta noche yo lo hare… es el último aviso – Anko dio su mensaje y se fue

Dejando a la pelinegra con una solo misión violar a Naruto esta noche…

* * *

 **Complejo Sarutobi**

 **Hora de la boda**

Las chicas entraron al jardín Sarutobi donde en la entrada había un enorme y exquisito pastel de 2 metros de altura, con 12 pisos y que debía pesar media tonelada. Su hermoso aspecto causo que muchos se quedaran un buen rato mirando el pastel, especialmente todos lo Akimichis, que ya estaban babeando por él.

-Es realmente impresionante – Sakura quedo asombrada por el pastel que había hecho Naruto

-Si… y probablemente este aún más delicioso de lo que se ve – Ino al igual que todas las demás ya había probado la deliciosa cocina de Naruto

Las chicas notaron que había cuatro clones de Naruto, vestidos con trajes negros y lentes oscuros, cuidando el pastel, aparentemente más de un Akimichi ya había intentado atacar el pastel, por lo que fueron neutralizados por los clones. Por lo que supusieron que el original no debía estar lejos… nuestro pobre héroe fue atrapado en un mal momento, Gaara y Kankuro habían ido a amenazar a Shikamaru, por lo que habían dejado solo platicando con Matsuri… las chicas conociendo la mala fama de Naruto sacaron su aura tenebrosa…

-Siento que mi vida corre peligro – el rubio sintió como un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo… lentamente se giró para ver a las chicas furiosas – no por favor, no de nuevo

-Naruto-kun… ¿te diviertes? - la voz de las chicas temblaba, las siete chicas estaban presente, además de Karin, todas iban vestidas con elegantes vestido de diferente estilos y colores

-Antes de que intenten algo déjenme presentarlas… ella es Matsuri… la novia de Gaara – Naruto dijo mientras que se alejaba unos pasos

-Mucho gusto, ustedes debe ser Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Ayame, Kurotsuchi, Ayame, Anko, Karin y Satsuki ¿verdad? Naruto-san me ha hablado mucho de ustedes – Matsuri estaba muy emocionada

-Mucho gusto…

-¡Gaara-sama! – Matsuri salió corriendo, a abrazar a Gaara que volvía junto a Kankuro y Temari

-¡Realmente es la novia de Gaara! – Las que conocían a Gaara gritaron sorprendidas, al ver la cara de Matsuri completamente enamorada del pelirrojo

-¿Si acaso lo dudaban?

-…

-A veces son muy crueles conmigo...

 **Varias horas después**

Durante la fiesta Naruto se había estado alternado con sus clones para poder bailar con todas… el baile no era su fuerte, pero al menos se defendía… o algo así. El pastel duro cerca de 20 minutos antes de que se acabara, la mayoría no podía creer que fuera tan delicioso, de hecho el pastel le gano a Naruto un par de propuestas de matrimonio adicionales, la cuales tuvo que rechazar amablemente al sentir un Kunai en sus costillas, y una sonrisa aterradora de Satsuki.

Mientras tanto Tsunade estaba bebiendo su vigésima botella de sake…

-No deberías de beber tanto – una voz a sus espaldas hablo

-No tengo nada mejor que hacer… además llegas tarde – Tsunade termino su copa y miro al peli blanco que iba de traje

-Lo siento Hime, las cosas no salieron como pensaba… dime ¿quieres bailar? – Jiraya le extendió la mano a Tsunade que la acepto, necesita estirar la piernas

-Sucedió algo malo – Tsunade noto el semblante serio de Jiraya

-No realmente, es solo que… Naruto no nos está diciendo todo… por alguna razón no confió en él

-Eso es ilógico ¿por qué nos mentiría?

-Eso es lo que quiero averiguar

-No crees que estas exagerando

-¿No crees que es demasiado conveniente? Que un Naruto de otro "mundo" haya sido enviado como remplazo del de este mundo que era bastante… ¿débil? ¿Inútil?

-¿De que estas hablando?

-No era la primera vez que me encontraba con Naruto… había venido antes a la aldea a echar le un ojo a Naruto… y el bueno era un idiota sin talento, no voy a negar que no tenía espíritu pero… no poseía ninguna habilidad destacable, ningún talento… y bueno este Naruto es más débil que tú o yo, pero aun así podría derrotarnos de proponérselo

-Es fuerte lo admito pero no creo que tenga malas intenciones

-Más que fuerte es listo y muy bueno en aprovechar las debilidades de los demás… a pesar de su cara de no tener idea de que pasa a su alrededor siempre está planeando, siempre está un par de pasos por delante de los demás… es demasiado astuto…

-Estas siendo paranoico, probablemente siempre está improvisando

-No lo sé, quizás pero es peligroso… derrotar a los 6 Hokages anteriores a Itachi Uchiha y a Madara Uchiha al mismo tiempo… yo creo que podría llegar a derrotar a uno, pero a los ochos al mismo tiempo y solo… no me suena posible además de que nunca nos dijo como lo hizo… hay algo que nos está ocultando

-Siento que lo estás pensando demasiado, ese chico adora esta aldea, tiene el mismo objetivo que tú… un mundo en paz yo creo que solo estas exagerando

-Ojala sea así

* * *

 **En un bosque en el país del fuego**

Cuatro figuras se encuentran en esperando en un claro, finalmente una última figura aparece de entre las sombras…

-Ya era hora de que llegaras – Koharu miro furiosa a la figura

-… - la figura se quedó en su lugar sin decir nada

-Escucha mocoso tenemos una misión para ti – Homura hablo con voz "intimidante"

-…

-Queremos que mates al demonio – Koharu miro seria a la figura

-… -la figura seguía en silencio

-¿Qué no escuchaste? queremos que vayas a Konoha, y mates al demonio Naruto Namikaze – Koharu se molestó por la actitud del encapuchado

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? – Itachi finalmente rompió el silencio

-¡Por qué te lo ordenamos! o es que acaso ¿quieres que todo mundo se entere de la verdad? – Homura lo amenazo

-Dime qué pensaría tu hermanita si supiera lo que en realidad paso esa noche – Koharu cometió un grave error

-Así es, así que si no quieres que lo sepa, mejor ve y elimina a ese maldito demonio – Homura seguía presionándolo

-No…

-¿Qué?

-No, no me interesa matar a Naruto… además ya le encargue que le diga todo a mi hermana en su momento

-¡Tú asqueroso traidor! Si no haces lo que te ordenamos, nos encargaremos de que tu hermana termine en el burdel más barato del mundo – Itachi sonrió realmente iba a disfrutar lo que estaba a punto de hacer

-Realmente no debiste haber dicho eso

-¿Qué? ¿Nos estás amenazando? – Koharu grito… hasta que miro el Mangekyou de Itachi

–No tienen como voy a disfrutar esto **Tsukuyomi** – los dos ancianos fueron atrapados por el Tsukuyomi además de los dos guardias que los acompañaba, después de unos segundos los cuatro estaban el piso

-¿co-como te atreves? – Kohura apenas y podía respirar – cuando volvamos a la aldea nosotros…

-No te preocupes por eso… los muertos no hablan **Amateratsu**

* * *

 **En la casa Namikaze**

 **Pov Naruto**

Satsuki y yo habíamos huido de la fiesta sin que nadie se diera cuenta, ahora estábamos en la entrada de la casa besándonos… no podía soportarlo más la tome de la cintura y la levante. No tienen idea de bella que es mi hermosa Uchiha, el día de hoy llevaba un vestido azul oscuro con un gran escote en la espalda, había esto peinada hace una hora pero yo me había encargado de soltar su cabello… sin duda era más hermosa con el cabello suelto. Con cuidado la coloco sobre la cama… sin embargo ella me jala y se coloca encima de mí.

-No te pienso dejar huir esta noche – me dice mientras que me arranca la parte superior de mi ropa

-No pienso hacerlo – la miro a los ojos, tiene activado su Sharingan, no creo que lo haga consiente, dejo eso de lado y le quito el vestido lentamente, revelando un juego de lencería azul marino con algunos detalles en negro… ya sé porque tiene activo su Sharingan yo tampoco quisiera nunca olvidar esta imagen…

-¿Pasa algo? – noto que me quede en silencio por unos segundos

-Te lo digo todo el tiempo, pero eres realmente hermosa… me tienes completamente loco – ella se sonroja por un segundo antes de empezar a besarme… intenta quitarme los pantalones pero la tomo de la muñeca y la jalo la a preso contra la cama, mientras que empiezo a explorar cada centímetro de su cuerpo, la suave piel de su cuello blanca y pura. Desciendo un poco más, con un movimiento me deshago de su brasier… es la primera vez que la veo así, ella no intenta cubrirse, solo me sonríe mientras que masajeo sus pechos aun en desarrollo, copa C quizás pronto llegue a la D, no importa. Ya que toda ella es perfecta, mientras que dejo su pecho para después sigo con su abdomen, listo ligeramente duro a causa de su duro entrenamiento, me detengo un segundo en su ombligo. La ligera luz me permite ver sus mejillas sonrojadas, ella sabe que estamos muy cerca de ese momento, me alejo un poco tomo sus piernas completamente lisas, gracias a sus ojos no había recibido ninguna cicatriz, beso suavemente sus tobillos y sus mulsos mientras que me acerco a su feminidad. Llego a mi destino hago a un lado la barrera de tela que me estorba, sin pensarlo mucho me acerca a atacar su puntos débiles, aun los recuerdo, había hecho esto muchas veces en mi vida pasada. Satsuki empieza a morderse una mano mientras que el placer la empieza a recorrer. Mi lengua estimula su más profunda piel, causando que todo su cuerpo se contraiga, mientras que alcanza su primer clímax de esta noche… su respiración es pesada. Me quito el resto de mi ropa, ella sigue tomando aire cuando ve miembro, completamente listo para la acción… mi amigo intimida ligeramente a Satsuki, que toma aire mientras que ve como se acerca lenta mente hacia ella.

-Quizás duela un poco al principio pero juro que te haré sentir bien pronto – ella solo asiente, ya sea porque aún no se recupera del todo, o por algo de miedo por estar a punto de perder su virginidad. Me deshago de su última pieza de ropa. Froto mi miembro con la entrada, empapándolo con los jugos de amor de Satsuki, que escurrían por toda su entre pierna, todo para poder deslizarme más suavemente por su interior. Lentamente me coloco en la entrada he inicio mi avance por su interior. Me acerco para besarla en intentar apaciguar el dolor del momento, ella decide morder mi hombro ahogando un grito de dolor, beso suavemente su cuello, mientras estimulo uno de su pechos con mi mano. Poco a poco ella afloja la fuerza de su mordida, después de eso me mira a los ojos un par de pequeñas lagrimas escurren por sus mejillas. Me da una mirada de asentimiento con lo que suavemente empiezo a mover por su interior. Siento como con cada movimiento su interior se contrae, forzándome a aumentar el ritmo constantemente. Ella ha superado el dolor inicial y afloja su cuerpo, el placer recorre cada centímetro de su cuerpo… deja escapar un pequeño gemido de placer, por lo que me detengo un instante, para sonreírle y aumentar el ritmo considerablemente… el sentir como mi miembro besa las partes más profundas de su interior, me provoca estar muy cerca de mi clímax. Ella ya no hace ningún esfuerzo en contener sus gemidos de placer, me presa con sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, una fuerte contractura en su interior exprime cada gota de mi semilla… ambos habíamos alcanzado el orgasmo al mismo tiempo. Durante unos segundos nos quedamos disfrutando de la sensación de placer…

-Mas – es lo único que me puede decir con su respiración entre cortada

La levanto de la cama y la siento sobre de mí, todo sin despegarnos un solo instante. Ella misma coloca mi miembro en su interior y empieza a moverse por su cuenta, se sujeta de mi cuello con ambos brazos, nos besamos mientras que seguimos conectados. Jugueteo con uno de sus pezones que se encuentran erectos. Solo escuchaba el sonido de nuestras caderas chocando, además de los gemidos de placer que Satsuki soltaba de vez en cuando. Ella me empieza a besar muy apasionadamente, lo que causa que caiga de espaldas, ahora ella se encuentra e cima de mí tomando el control de los movimientos… parece disfrutar estar al mando por que sonríe.

-Satsuki…

-Naruto estoy a punto de… de… - Satsuki no pudo terminar su frase, por tercera vez en la noche había llegado a su clímax arrastrándome con ella

-Satsuki eso fue fantástico…

-Naruto… - ella se levantó, pude ver como de su interior surgía, una buena cantidad de un fluido blanco, ella se colocó en cuatro y me abrió su entrada invitándome a entrar – más por favor, no quiero parar…

Estaba a punto de volver a entrar cuando la puerta de mi habitación se abrió de golpe

-Buen trabajo princesitas pero ya paso media noche ahora es mi turno – Anko había entrado en la habitación rápidamente se deshizo de su vestido negro, y queso en ropa interior de mismo color

-Espera se supone que hoy era mío – Satsuki me tomo de cuello

-Si pero ya te lo dije ya son las 12:01 ya termino tu día… a partir de ahora me pertenece – Anko se subió a la cama y se acercó lentamente a mí, si apartar la mirada me entrepierna, además de una gran sonrisa de lujuria – ahora puedes irte o quedarte no me importa… de hecho suena divertido que te quedes

-Estás loca… pero me quedo – me miro seriamente – aun no terminamos, asique más vale que no te vayas a cansar

Anko ya no contesto nada porque tenía su boca ocupada en otra cosa, sentía como su lengua se movía alrededor de la punta del pequeño Naruto, sin previo aviso Anko lo trago hasta la base por unos segundos, causándome una ráfaga de placer, no pudo mantenerlo dentro, y tuvo que sacarlo para respirar, sin embargo eso no la detuvo y lo volvió hacer. Satsuki aprovecho para besarme, con lo que decidí darle placer con mi dedos…

-El pequeño Naruto no está mal – Anko se lo saco de la boca y se quitó el brasier para ponerlo entre sus pechos – En lo suficientemente grande para sobresalir de entre mis pecho quizás debiste ser actor porno en lugar de ninja… yo podría ser tu compañera de películas –Anko movía sus pechos de arriba a abajo mientras que besaba la punta del pequeño Naruto, sus pechos son suaves y su lengua se mueve alrededor de la punta con una gran habilidad

-Si Naruto hace una porno yo saldré con él –Satsuki se quejo

-No voy… hacer una porno… - apenas y podía contener el placer estaba a punto de venirme en la cara de Anko, ella lo noto porque justo en el momento en que dejaba salir todo mi carga en su boca me mordió… dolió… pero se sintió bien…

-Hihihihihi… casi me ahogo con tanto… es momento de la verdad – Anko trago todo lo que había dejado salir en su boca, después se quitó la pantis y se puso encima de mí, de un solo movimiento lo metió hasta el fondo… soltando un grito de dolor… - duele

En lugar de dejar de pasar el dolor, se empezó a mover… Satsuki se colocó detrás de Anko y empezó a jugar con sus pechos

-El día de hoy me voy a vengar – Satsuki coloco una de sus manos en el trasero de Anko…

-¡Hyaaa! ¡¿Qué crees que haces mocosa?! – Anko grito al sentir algo entrar por su trasero

-¿Qué no te gusta? –Anko había molestado a Satsuki durante el último mes cada vez que podía y hoy mi linda pelinegra estaba tomando venganza – ¿Qué opinas si lo hago con dos ahora? – Satsuki no espero confirmación y ataco a Anko

-¡Maldita mocosa me vengare! – a pesar de eso Anko parecía estarlo disfrutando, después de eso no le tomo mucho tiempo tener su primer orgasmo, al mismo tiempo que cayo rendida sobre mi tratando de recuperar la respiración

-Solo te has venido una vez y ya no puedes ni moverte – Satsuki se burló de Anko

-Ya verás mocosa – Anko tomo a Satsuki y la sometió contra la cama y empezó a estimular su entre pierna con una de sus manos mientras que mordisqueaba uno de sus pezones haciéndola soltar gemidos de placer

La escena frente mis ojos, se vuelve más intensa cuando Satsuki, empieza hacer lo mismo que Anko... llevando a ambas a un beso muy apasionado… donde sus pecho chocaban y sus piernas se frotaba entre si

Bien lo admito, eso es lo más excitante que visto en mi vida…

Me acerco lentamente a Anko que esta distraída, tenía su lindo trasero levantado, completamente expuesto… sería una pena que alguien decidiera divertirse con él…

Me coloco en su entrada y lentamente me abro paso a su interior, la tome por sorpresa por lo que soltó un pecho grito, pero casi de inmediato volvió a lo que estaba haciendo con Satsuki…

-No me gusta que me ignoren… **Kage Bushin no Jutsu** – ambas sonrieron al ver a otro yo…

Acomodo a una a lado de la otra boca abajo, me doy un momento para admirar el bello paisaje… ambas son extremadamente bellas, Anko tiene un cuerpo más maduro como podía esperarse, una piel morena unos enorme pechos y un delgada cintura llegando a un lindo y redondo trasero, pero Satsuki tenía un estilo juvenil muy atractivo, una suave piel blanca, pecho de buen tamaño pero en desarrollo, una caderas delicadas y un trasero muy atractivo. Tomo a ambas de la cintura, mi clon y yo empezamos a gozar con los cuerpos de ambas en este punto ya no puedo contenerme, las hago completamente mías… los tres llegamos a nuestro punto máximo al mismo tiempo…

Estoy cansado es la quinta o sexta vez que me hacen venir en menos de media hora… sin embargo ambas sonríen y me miran a los ojos…

-Naruto-kun… otra vez… - debo admitir que su sincronía es excelente…

Va a ser una muy larga noche…

 **Al día siguiente**

 **Medio día**

Ding-dong

Estoy cansado… no me puedo mover…

Ding-dong

Ni mis brazos ni mis piernas me responden…

Ding-dong

Siento que peso una tonelada…

Ding-dong

Abro lentamente los ojos… no puedo ver nada…

Ding-dong

Mmmmmmm… tengo algo en mi cara pero no puedo distinguir que es…

No puedo mover los brazos… creo recordar algo…

Cierto ayer las chicas me exprimieron hasta la última gota, no estuvieron satisfechas hasta después del amanecer… si no fuera un Jinchuriki probablemente ya estaría muerto…

Ding-dong

Quien haya tocado creo que ya se cansó de tocar…

O no… escucho como alguien empieza a subir las escaleras… esto es malo, si es la Abuela Tsunade me va a cortar a mi pequeño Naruto… o si es alguna de las otras chicas no sé qué vaya a pasar…

-Vaya sí que se divirtieron anoche… - escucho una voz muy familiar – quizás también debí haber venido anoche

-Sakura – no la puedo ver porque hay algo tapando mi cara pero sé que es ella

Siento como alguien se sube a mi cama y se sienta sobre de mí, quita lo que cubría mi cara, que resultó ser el brasier de Anko

-Dime Naruto… ¿aun tienes algo para mí? – Sakura estaba sentada justo el pequeño Naruto

-No creo que pueda, ellas me dejaron seco anoche…

-Solo hay una forma de comprobarlo – aprovechando que estaba desnudo, tomo al muy agotado pequeño Naruto con sus dos mano y empezó a estimularlo, no parecía reaccionar hasta que Sakura empezó a utilizar su lengua… no sé qué estaba haciendo pero se sentía muy bien… pasaba su lengua desde la base hasta la punta con una precisión atroz, mi miembro no tardó en reaccionar, para alegría de Sakura, que de inmediato, le lo metió en la boca y empezó a devorarlo con alegría.

-Sakura espera no creo poder resistir más – a pesar de mis quejas ella solo me observaba con sus enormes ojos verdes mientras que se movía más rápidamente, parecía está disfrutándolo, porque no dejaba de verme a los ojos – Sakura estoy a punto de…

Ella recibió todo y empezó a tragarlo, se levantó mientras que se relamía los labios, disfrutando de lo que había sobrado en sus labios.

-Esto es suficiente por hoy, después cuando estés en mejores condiciones será mi turno… quiero poder disfrutarlo al máximo. Por cierto será mejor que te cambies, lady Tsunade quiere hablar contigo – Sakura se levantó y se fue

* * *

 **Oficina de la Hokage**

 **Un par de horas después**

 **Pov tercera persona**

Naruto ya estaba vestido, sin embargo se le veía muy cansado. En la oficina estaban Tsunade, Jiraya, Shikaku, Hiashi y Kakashi, todos estaban esperando a Naruto que llego tarde

-¡Te mande llamar hace 2 horas! ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde? – Tsunade regaño a Naruto

-Lo siento abuela anoche… fue una larga noche – Naruto no sabía cómo decir lo que hizo anoche sin que Tsunade lo regañara

-MI pequeño Naruto ya es todo un hombre estoy tan orgulloso – Jiraya entendió a lo que se refería Naruto, al fin del a cabo él también había tenido algo de suerte anoche con Tsunade

-Naruto espero que mi hija llegue virgen al matrimonio ¿entendido? – Hiashi amenazo a Naruto

-¡Sí!

-¡Suficiente! no estamos aquí para eso – Tsunade les recordó a todos que no era tiempo para jugar

-Eso es lo que quiero saber ¿Por qué estoy aquí? – Naruto pregunto si fuera por él seguiría durmiendo

-Yo te lo diré, nosotros –Jiraya hablo mientras que señalaba a todos los presentes – hemos concluido que lo mejor para ti y para la aldea, es que entrenes seriamente, si Akatsuki vuele lo mejor es que puedas defenderte solo, de momento eres absurdamente fuerte para tu edad, pero no lo suficiente, además de que lo mejor será, que mejoremos con tu dominio del poder de Kurumi

-Entiendo

-Bien creemos que con que entrenes tres años de forma seria con Jiraya, fuera de la aldea debería ser suficiente para que alcances tu máximo poder – Tsunade hablo

-Esperen ¿Tres años fuera de la aldea? Es mucho tiempo… - Naruto no quería estar lejos de la aldea tanto tiempo

-Es lo mejor Naruto además de que no deberás regresar a la aldea en ese tiempo, ni aunque puedas usar el Hirashi, no debes de distraerte – Tsunade tenía una expresión seria

-Bien lo hare ¿cuando salimos?

-Mañana – Jiraya no dudo ni un segundo

-¿Qué? Imposible, aún tengo muchos asunto que resolver… al menos dame una semana

-Tienes 3 días no más – Tsunade le dio unos días a Naruto para que arreglara todos sus pendientes en la aldea

-Gracias, Abuela Tsunade hay algo más de lo que tenemos que hablar – Naruto hablo cuando los demás se retiraron

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Me voy a llevar a Satsuki

-¿Qué ya no puedes vivir sin ella? Estas exagerando solo fue una noche– Tsunade se burló de mí

-No es eso quiero que entrene… con un sannin

-Esta bien muchacho yo la entrenare –Jiraya me miro "entendiendo" por donde iba la idea

-No hablaba de ti…

 **En la guarida de Orochimaru**

 **Después del atardecer**

-Saben no tiene mucho sentido tener una base secreta si ustedes dos entran y salen como si nada – Orochimaru hablo cuando dos personas entraron a su laboratorio

-Cambio de planes – Itachi hablo seriamente

-Satsuki vendrá aquí a entrenar en 3 días… Itachi será el que te vigilé, en lugar de mí – Naruto estaba tranquilo

-Entiendo y ¿cómo piensas vigilar a la pequeña Uchiha sin que intente matarte? - Orochimaru seguía trabajando en su experimento sin voltear a verlos – Naruto no toques eso o podrías tener disfunción eréctil el resto de tu vida – Naruto se alejó del tubo con un líquido verde humeante

-Estaré cerca no dejare que me vea, es todo lo que necesitas saber – Itachi no cambio su expresión

-Bien… supongo ¿Qué no tengo que pasar por ella a Konoha verdad?

-No, yo vendré con ella – Naruto ahora estaba muy lejos de es liquido verde que empezaba a desbordarse – solo asegúrate que esa cosas no inunde este lugar

-Bien, será interesante ver hasta dónde llega esa chica…

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

 **Casa Namikaze**

 **A la hora de la cena**

Naruto había preparado un gran banquete esa noche, y había invitado a todos sus amigos, para decirles que se iría de la aldea un tiempo. Además de que también le diría a Satsuki que iría a entrenar con Orochimaru.

-Chicos hay algo que tengo que decirles… Tsunade me exilio de la aldea por haber roto su mejor botella de Sake, estaré 3 años fuera de la aldea antes de poder volver…

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio. Nadie esperaba es declaración de Naruto…

-Ok no me exiliaron, pero si saldré de la aldea un tiempo… volveré… creo

-¡Tu maldito idiota! – todos gritaron empezaron a golpearlo por varios minutos hasta deja una masa deforme

-Me muero… de nuevo

-Idiota no hagas ese tipo de bromas –Sakura regaño a Naruto

-No es una broma pasado mañana me voy de la aldea, por cierto Satsuki tú también dejas la aldea – Naruto estaba serio

-¿Qué yo también voy contigo? – Satsuki se sorprendió

-No, yo me iré con Jiraya, y tú iras a entrenar con alguien más – Naruto no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Satsuki cuando se enterara de con quién iba a entrenar

-¿Cuánto tiempo te iras? – Ayame fue la que pregunto

-3 años

-¡¿3 años?! Eso es mucho tiempo – Ino grito sorprendida

-Lo sé, les enviare cartas cada vez que pueda - Naruto estaba triste

* * *

 **Día de la partida de Naruto**

 **Puertas principales de Konoha**

Un ben grupo de persona se habían reunido para despedir a Naruto y Satsuki por su lago viaje. Satsuki iba esta con ellos en el principio pero después se reuniría con Orochimaru…

-Cuídate pequeño idiota no quiero ser Hokage por siempre – Tsunade abrazo a Naruto – Jiraya no hagan nada estúpido y vuelvan en una pieza

-Naruto mas te vale no hacer nada con ninguna chica mientras estés allá fuera escuchaste – Ayame amenazo a Naruto – quizás yo también vaya a explorar el mundo… eso es iré a buscar nuevas recetas para mejorar mi cocina… como sea vuelve lo más rápido que puedas – Ayame le dio un beso a Naruto

-Naruto cuídate, y más te vale regresar, no quiero morir virgen – Ino beso a Naruto

-Naruto-kun cuando vuelvas seré más fuerte como tú – Hinata miro decidida a Naruto y este le dio un beso en la frente

-Naruto-sama cuando vuelvas ya seré todo un bombón que no todas resistirte a mis encantos – Hanabi como siempre estaba llena de confianza

Anko solo lo miro y lo beso no dijo nada mas

-Cuando vuelvas tendremos ese combate, que dejamos pendiente en los exámenes Chunin, te mostrare que puedo derrotarte… además yo soy la siguiente en la lista – Sakura se sonrojo con esa última frase y al igual que todas lo beso – Satsuki… - Sakura le robo un beso a Satsuki y se fue

Kurotsuchi se había ido a casa el día anterior, esperaba paciente el día en que se reencontrara con el rubio.

Lo hermanos de la arena igual se había despedido de Naruto el día anterior.

-Volveremos pronto – Satsuki se despidió de todos

-¿Qué pasa Naruto? – Jiraya miro al rubio que estaba serio y algo incomodo

-Nada solo que no tengo buenos recuerdos de la última vez que me aleje tanto tiempo de la aldea… esa vez no sabía si iba a volver… de hecho no volví… pero esta vez es diferente me asegurare de volver a cualquier costo…

-No te preocupes te aseguro que volveremos – Jiraya le dio una palmadas en la espalda

-Claro que si…

 **Fin de la primera temporada**

* * *

 **Nota final**

 **Ya se los había dicho pero de nuevo gracias por todo su apoyo. Llegamos al final de la primera temporada, de principio le diré que me tomare un tiempo de esta historia, no es que no quiera continuarla pero como podrán ver ne la ultima parte ya quede sin ideas, el descanso no solo será para poder llenarme de ideas nuevas, si no también para iniciar mi tercera historia, porque mi segunda historia "Crónicas de otro mundo" yace olvidada por ahí, también pienso actualizar esa pero no he tenido tiempo, por concentrarme en esta. No se cuanto tiempo la vaya a dejar en pausa puede ser un mes o quizás mas pero les prometo que la seguiré. no les doy una fecha exacta porque cada vez estoy mas ocupado con la escuela... ademas de que quizás saque un par de Ovas que no tengan que ver con la historia principal...**

 **No tengo nada mas que decirles ademas de Gracias y que no volveremos a leer pronto**

 **Hasta la proxima**

 **-Aaron Oasis**

 **post data espero que hayan disfrutado el lemon me rompí la cabeza un buen rato escribiéndolo**


	17. Capitulo 16 Hemos vuelto

**Capítulo 16**

-¡He vuelto! – un rubio de 16 años grito sobre la cabeza del cuarto Hokage

 **Cinco días antes**

 **Oficina de la Hokage**

Knock-Knock

-Adelante - Tsunade estaba detrás de un muro de papeles

-Tsunade-sama, buenos días – una Jounin pelirrosa entro a la oficina de la Hokage

-Sakura ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Hay noticias? – Sakura pregunto

-Si, el idiota mando un mensaje, que se tardaría un par de días más en llegar, aparentemente tuvieron algunas complicaciones – Tsunade mostro un pequeño mensaje – y no hay noticias de la Uchiha

-…

-No te preocupes, ambos regresaran – Tsunade miro a su alumna durante los últimos años la había entrenado con grandes resultados, la chica pelirrosa tenía un gran talento para el ninjutsu médico, además de que aprendió a la perfección su estilo de combate

-No es eso… estoy nerviosa han pasado 3 años desde que fueron… me pregunto cuanto habrán cambiado…

* * *

 **Guarida de Orochimaru**

 **Al mismo tiempo**

Una Uchiha estaba entrenando contra 2 docenas de secuaces de Orochimaru, la Uchiha tenía ambas manos atadas y únicamente se dedicaba a esquivar. Cuando casi atrapan a la Uchiha esta realizo las nuevas técnicas que había estado practicando… el Jutsu del cuerpo parpadeante y el Jutsu del clon residual, eran dos técnicas que habían sido creadas por Shisui Uchiha uno de los Uchihas más poderoso de todos los tiempos. La pelinegra finalmente utilizo ambas técnicas sin problemas.

-Veo que finalmente has logrado perfeccionar ambas técnicas – Orochimaru sonrió complacido – ya no tengo nada más que enseñarte

-Bien… hoy se cumplen los tres años… mañana volveré a casa…

-Fue interesante… nos volveremos a ver Satsuki-chan – Orochimaru se alejó perdiéndose en la profundidades de su guarida

-Bien… - Satsuki fue a darse una ducha a la mañana siguiente partiría de vuelta a Konoha

Orochimaru caminaba tranquilamente por un pasillo oscuro cuando una voz sonó a sus espaldas

-Kukukukuku… veo que te diviertes Itachi-kun – Orochimaru estaba frente a una copia exacta

-¿Qué quieres Orochimaru? – Itachi dejo su aspecto y miro serio al sannin

-Nada solo quería ver cómo iba el entrenamiento de Satsuki, veo que finalmente perfecciono las técnicas de Shisui, buen trabajo – Orochimaru sonrió mientras que se alejaba – espero que hayas disfrutado el tiempo de calidad con tu hermana, porque a partir de mañana volverá a su misión de asesinarte… no olvides tu parte del trato no veremos Itachi-kun

El Uchiha siguió su camino, no era la primera vez que suplantaba a Orochimaru para poder entrenar a Satsuki…

* * *

 **Cinco días después**

 **Konoha**

Naruto y Jiraya se encontraba a unos pocos kilómetros de Konoha, finalmente estaban de regreso a la aldea habían hecho muchas cosas durante su viaje de entrenamiento…

-Vamos ero-sennin apúrate, ya casi ya llegamos – Naruto se estaba desesperando

-Oye no es mi culpa que estemos tarde, si no te hubieras "distraído" con Sara durante 3 días nos estaríamos tan tarde

-No es mi culpa fue ella la que no me dejaba salir de su cuarto… hablando de eso ni una palabra de eso con la abuela Tsunade… o Satsuki… o Sakura… o a… de preferencia no le digas a nadie…

-Eres un maldito afortunado, no sé cómo puedes conseguir chicas tan fácilmente

-No lo sé, es mi don y mi maldición – Naruto hablo de forma filosófica

Jiraya solo suspiro

-Si hablando de eso no le digas nada de lo que paso con Mei en Kiri… o con Yugito en Kumo… o con Koyuki-hime… o con Guren en el país de las aguas termales… o con la nieta de Mifune , Sera… o… mejor no digas nada de lo que hicimos en este viaje – Naruto solo pensaba que quizás no debió hacer tantas cosas "locas" durante su viaje

-No te preocupes, Kushina me mataría, si dejo que tu harem te mate – Jiraya sonrió tenía que admitir que le tenía algo de envidia pero también estaba orgulloso de él, ambos llegaron a la entrada

-Jiraya-sama es bueno tenerlo de vuelta, ¡Yondaime! – Izumo se asustó y señalo al rubio

-¿Quién? - Naruto volteo a ver si había alguien detrás de él

-Creo que habla de ti… - Jiraya había pasado tanto tiempo con Naruto que a veces olvidaba que el rubio había crecido y se parecía mucho a su padre… con su 1.80 aún era un poco más bajo que su padre pero aún tenía muchas características de el al mismo cabello rubio… durante el viaje le había crecido sus a ojos azules era exactamente iguales, sin embargo podías, distinguir sus ojos sobre los de sus padre. Su cara era la combinación perfecta entre su padres, para él era normal, pero supongo que entre los que no lo conocen, deben confundirlo con su padre.

-¡¿Naruto?!

-El único y original…

-Sí que has crecido… le avisare de inmediato a la Hokage que han vuelto

-Espera no le digas nada a Tsunade queremos darle una sorpresa – Jiraya lo detuvo

-Entiendo

-Bien vamos Tsunade debe estar esperándonos

-Espera un segundo tengo que hacer algo – Naruto se tele transporto a la cabeza del cuarto -¡He vuelto!

 **En la oficina de Hokage**

Tsunade estaba frustrada, tenía demasiado papeleo y ese día no tenía nada de ayuda… demasiadas cosa había pasado en las últimos días.

-Te ves cansada abuela – un voz sonó a sus espaldas

-Llegas tarde – Tsunade sonrió y se dio la vuelta y abrazo al rubio que entro por la ventana

-Estoy de vuelta – Naruto le regreso el abrazo a Tsunade en estos tres años había crecido lo suficiente para ser más alto que ella

-Bienvenido

-Yo también estoy de vuelta hime –Jiraya intento abrazar a Tsunade pero esta lo esquivo y sannin se cayó al piso

-Oh si Jiraya bienvenido – Tsunade soltó una pequeña risa

-Que cruel eres conmigo hime – Jiraya se levantó del piso y se sacudió - Vaya ese sí que es mucho papeleo - Jiraya observo las montañas de pápelo que tenía acumuladas Tsunade

-Si hoy no tengo quien me ayude, Shizune está de permiso por maternidad y… mande a Sakura a una misión urgente ayer – Tsunade recordó la misión urgente en la que estaba el equipo 7

-¡¿Shizune –neechan está que?! –Naruto grito sorprendido

-Bueno ella y Kakashi…

-¡Lo voy a matar! ¡¿Dónde esta ese ciclope pervertido le voy a dar una lección?! – Naruto no iba matara a Kakashi solo lo iba a golpear hasta dejarlo medio muerto

-Escucha Naruto hay algo que debes saber… el quinto Kazekage Gaara fue secuestrado por Akatsuki y mande a los 3 miembros disponibles del equipo 7 como refuerzos ¡Y antes de que salgas corriendo a Suna tienes que saber algo!... al viejo mono no le queda mucho si te vas ahora cuando regreses es probable que no puedas despedirte – Tsunade hablo seria, Naruto realmente desea salir corriendo para ayudar pero si lo hacía probablemente nunca podría volver a ver al viejo tercer Hokage

-Iré a ver al viejo y luego iré a Suna – Naruto se detuvo y se dirigió a la puerta

-Bien, Sakura llevaba su arete y la Uchiha su collar… ten cuidado – Tsunade le dijo cuándo esta salió el solo asintió con la cabeza

-Jiraya… ¿Qué paso? Se puso muy serio cuando mencione a Akatsuki

-Hace una semana pasamos por Taki, Akatsuki acababa de barrer la aldea buscando al 7 colas… les dimos caza, por tres días, maldición los perseguimos hasta la ciudad de Roran, sin embargo cuando llegamos ya era demasiado tarde… - Jiraya estaba frustrado, estaban tan cerca de atraparlos y llegaron tarde no consiguieron salvar a la Jinchuriki del 7 colas

-Carajo –Tsunade grito furiosa mientras que se sentaba en su silla

-Como sea Roran estaba sumida en el caos un ninja llamado Muken estaba atacando la ciudad, decidimos ayudarlos, lo que los miembros Akatsuki aprovecharon para escapar… y bueno eso es todo – Jiraya no creía que fuera momento de decir que Naruto tuvo algo de suerte con la reina de Roran

-Y ¿Cómo fue su entrenamiento?

-Te puedo decir que ya te puedes retirar… ahora es mucho más fuerte que yo, ahora dime que paso con el Kazekage

* * *

 **Cuatro días antes**

Una pelinegra entro justo antes del amanecer a la aldea, la joven Uchiha era una belleza de 1.65m unas curvas que matarían a cualquiera, su pelo creció hasta llegar a la mitad de su espalda, estaba atado con una cola de caballo iba toda de negro con una abrigo que la cubría del clima además de que no llevaba demasiada ropa debajo tenía la esperanza de que cierto rubio hubiera llegado el día anterior, entonces lo sorprendería en su cama… entro a la mansión Namikaze, aparentemente estaba vacía solo había rastros de una persona en la habitación de Naruto, sonrió ante su buena suerte no tendría que lidiar con Sakura o Anko. Con cuidado se desvistió y se escabullo dentro de la cama donde había una silueta abrazo por la espalda a la silueta para darse cuenta de que no era Naruto… la figura reaccionó al instante y se levantó sacando un kunai…

-¿Satsuki? – la figura pregunto

-Esa voz… ¿Sakura? – Satsuki activo su Sharingan para ver mejor en la oscuridad

-¡Satsuki! – la pelirrosa salto sobre su compañera de equipo, la Uchiha estuvo tentada a esquivarla, ambas chicas se abrazaron, a pesar de todo eran buenas amigas, y tres años de no verse era mucho tiempo – te dejaste crecer el cabello, se te ve bien

-Tú no has cambiado nada – pelinegra miro a su compañera de equipo

-Oye eso no es cierto soy más alta… - la pelirrosa se deprimió por eso

-Realmente sigues siendo la misma – Satsuki sonrió – ahora ¿Dónde está MI Naruto-kun?

-¿TÚ Naruto-kun? Queras decir NUESTRO Naruto-kun

-No claro que él es MI Naruto-kun… puff Hahahaha… es bueno volver – Satsuki realmente extrañaba

-Me alegra que estés aquí de nuevo

-¿Y nuestro idiota favorito?

-No ha regresado, mando un mensaje que se iba a retrasar unos días

-Maldición yo que quería sorprenderlo… hablando de eso ¿Qué haces aquí? – Satsuki miro a la pelirrosa

-Buena las chicas y yo venimos de vez en cuando a ventilar la casa para que no esté sola todo el tiempo

-Ya veo… bueno ya que Naruto no está vamos a dormir – Satsuki se quitó la ropa de viaje y se metió a la cama – Sakura…

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué estas pegada a mí?

-No lo sé, me gusta estar junto a ti

-Veta al otro lado la cama es muy grande

-No quiero… además tú fuiste la primera en abrazarme – la pelirrosa no se despegó de la Uchiha en toda la noche

 **Mas tarde**

 **Oficina de la Hokage**

Sakura y Satsuki estaban frente la Hokage

-Veo que has vuelto sin problemas – la Hokage observaba a la Uchiha que lleva ropa de combate de estilo de Oto – solo te vamos a conseguir algo de ropa, no puede ir así dentro de la aldea Sakura encárgate de eso – la pelirosa asintió con la cabeza

-No tuve ningún problema

-Bien espero que tu tiempo con Orochimaru haya sido productivo

-Bastante, dudo mucho que alguien que no sea Naruto pueda derrotarme – la Uchiha tenía una sonrisa arrogante

-Suenas bastante confiada ¿Por qué no ponemos eso a prueba? Te enfrentaras a mi mejor estudiante si ganas te daré el rango de jounin – Tsunade había tratado lo suficiente con los Uchihas para no sorprenderse de su arrogancia

-Me parece bien, sin embargo no creo que Shizune pueda ganarme – Satsuki sonrió con superioridad

-¿Quién dijo que hablaba de Shizune? Sakura prepárate – Tsunade le ordeno a la pelirrosa

-Entendido Tsunade-sama – Sakura saco un par de guantes de combate que Naruto la había enviado por su cumpleaños, hace un par de años

-¿Sakura? Esto ser entretenido – Satsuki sonrió complacida se iba a enfrentar a su vieja compañera de equipo quería ver cuánto había mejorado en los últimos años

-Bien la veo a ambas en el campo 7 a medio día, mandare a llamar a varios jounin que juzgaran el nivel de ambas – Tsunade sonrió esta sería una buena pelea

-Entendido – ambas asintieron al unisonó

-Y Satsuki es bueno tenerte de vuelta – la Hokage le dio un sonrisa a Satsuki

 **En la calles de Konoha**

Sakura había decidido darle un recorrido a Satsuki para mostrarle, como habían cambiado las cosas, desde que se fue. En camino se encontraron con varios viejos conocidos, como el equipo 8 que pregunto por Naruto, además de Karin que ya había dejado la vida ninja y era una doctora a tiempo completo. Al final se encontraron con el equipo 10 bueno parte del equipo 10 Ino y Chouji estaban siguiendo a Shikamaru y a Temari, ambos era lo encargados de lo nuevo exámenes chunin en entre ambas aldea que se llevaría acabado en un par de meses, pero por lo que dijo Ino su falsa relación ya no era tan falsa.

-¡Podrían dejar de seguirnos! – Shikamaru grito molesto ya que no habían sido muy discreto durante su espionaje

-Ya nos descubrieron por tu culpa frentona

-¿Por mi culpa? Es tu enorme trasero lo que nos delato Ino… - Ino y Sakura empezaron a pelear como era costumbre

Shikamaru en realidad no tenía tiempo para eso, simplemente tomo a Temari de la mano y se la llevo de ahí. Temari iba regresar esa tarde a Suna, Shikamaru nunca lo iba admitir pero se divertía con Temari, e iba a extrañar pasar tanto tiempo con ella.

-Te cuidado de regreso, tu hermanos me colgaran si te pasa algo de regreso – Shikamaru se despidió de Temari

-Aaaay… si te preocupas por mi – Temari quiso molestar a Shikamaru

-Siempre me preocupo por… digo eres mi responsabilidad – Shikamaru hablo demás

-¡Ya bésense! – Ino grito desde la distancia

Eso tomo desprevenidos a ambos que se sonrojaron

-Creo que ya me voy – Temari dijo evadiendo el contacto visual

-Si ten cuidado – Shikamaru hizo lo mismo, con eso emprendió su camino de vuelta a Suna

-Debiste haberla besado – Chouji se encontraba alado de él junto a los demás que asintieron de acuerdo

-Llevan saliendo tres años ¿y no se han besado? – Satsuki pregunto

-No estamos saliendo, todo es culpa del idiota de Naruto que me metió en esta relación con Temari – Shikamaru se quejó – _además si no hemos besado antes…_

-Pero te apuesto a que lo estas disfrutando – Ino conocía muy bien a su amigo, y sabía que si este hubiera querido, ya hubiera pensado en la forma de librarse de este compromiso

El grupo iba seguir molestando a Shikamaru, cuando llegó el momento de la prueba de Satsuki, el equipo 10 no tenía nada mejor que hacer así que decidió acompañarlos, para ver la pelea.

 **En el campo de entrenamiento**

En el campo ya se encontraban, Kakashi, Hiashi e Inochi, seria los jueces para ver si las condiciones de Satsuki realmente estaban al nivel de un jounin.

Sakura y Satsuki se pusieron en posición de mientras que empezaban a combatir (ya saben que no soy bueno para los combates así que omitiré los que no sean necesarios), Tsunade veía complacida como su alumna había recortado la distancia que había entre ella y la Uchiha, sin embargo la Uchiha seguía siendo superior. Sin duda la Uchiha había obtenido varias buenas técnicas en su estadía con Orochimaru, aún no podía creer que Naruto la había convencido de que eso era una buena idea, pero ahí estaban los resultados la Uchiha había vuelto en tiempo acordado y sus habilidades eran muy superiores a lo que esperaba.

El combate termino con una victoria apretada de la pelinegra, sin embargo ambas terminaron muy cansadas.

-No eres mala – Satsuki le dio la mano Sakura que estaba en el piso

-Aun no soy lo suficientemente fuerte – Sakura se levantó con la ayuda de Satsuki – Naruto seguramente se volvió aún más fuerte que nosotros

-No puedes compararte con ese monstro – Tsunade fue la que hablo – ese idiota seguramente ya es más fuerte yo

La declaraciones de Tsunade sorprendió a la mayoría, pero aun así no dudaban de lo que dijo la Hokage podría llegar a ser cierto. Ya que la fuerza de Naruto era proporcional a su idiotez, lo cual preocupa a los presentes pensando a los posibles limites que llego la estupidez del rubio…

-Como sea, tu nivel es adecuado para ser una jounin – Tsunade felicito a Satsuki por su acenso – mañana le daré a lo que tengo del equipo 7 una misión, en lo que regresa Naruto para comprobar cómo se desenvuelven sin él

-Entendido – a ambas chicas les pareció adecuado probarse en una misión sin la ayuda de Naruto

-Veo que mis pequeñas y lindas genin ya no son tan pequeñas, tampoco ya son genin… pensar que ambas se convertirían en jounin tan pronto realmente debo ser un gran maestro… – Kakashi sonrió cuando se acercó a sus alumnas – yo también he entrenado no puedo dejar que mi mis "pequeñas genin" me dejan atrás

-¡Kakashi! – Shizune llego con un bulto en sus brazos

-Sakura ¿eso es lo que creo que es? – Satsuki pregunto

-Si, Kakashi-sensei y Shizune-senpai se casaron… a decir verdad creo que se casaron cuando se enteraron de que Obito estaba por nacer – Sakura le dijo a Satsuki que se impresiono, nunca creyó que su sensei fuera a sentar cabeza… creyó que sería un soltero toda su vida

-Eso si no me lo esperaba

 **Al día siguiente**

 **Oficina de la Hokage**

Los tres miembros de equipo 7 caminaban hacia la oficina de la Hokage, sin embargo la oficina estaba llena había varios miembro del equipo de inteligencia, y además del comandante Anbu y Shikaku

-Llegan en buen momento – Tsunade sonrió no tendría que mandar a buscarlos – tenía una misión para ustedes pero la cosas cambiaron tengo una misión clase S urgente para ustedes… El quinto Kazekage Gaara fue secuestrado anoche por Akatsuki – los tres pusieron una expresión seria – son lo mejor que tengo disponible en este momento, así que lo mandare como refuerzos, en lo que organizo una fuerza mayor para apoyar a Suna, tienen media hora para salir ¡ahora muévanse! – Tsunade grito

Los asintieron sin pensarlo demasiado, Suna estaba a unos tres días de viaje si se apuraban podrían hacer lo en menos de dos días…

* * *

 **Complejo Sarutobi**

 **Día del regreso de Naruto**

Naruto entro al complejo Sarutobi sin problema, llego a casa principal donde fue recibido por uno de los miembros del clan que lo escolto hasta afuera de la habitación del exHokage, sin embargo había otra persona esperando a fuera del habitación, un jounin de pelo morado cargando a un niña de unos dos años…

-Anko – Naruto no esperaba ver a una de sus chicas ahí

La peli morada sonrió – Mirai saluda a papi

-¡Papi! – la niña sonrió

* * *

 **En Suna**

 **Un día antes**

El equipo 7 llego a Suna y de inmediato fueron llevados por un chunin, a la mansión del Hokage donde varios médicos estaban atendiendo a Kankuro, aparentemente Temari había llegado unos minuto antes y ahora era la máxima autoridad en Suna.

Sakura atendió a Kankuro que había sido envenenado por Sasori, además de Matsuri que tenía varias quemaduras debido a la explosiones de Deidara, la joven prometida del Kazekage intento proteger a Gaara, pero el Akatsuki golpeo a la Kunouichi con un explosión apartándola de su camino.

Los dos estaban muy heridos, sin embargo Sakura había mejorado mucho en su ninjutsu médico, y pudo ayudar a ambos sin ningún problema. Después de reunirse con una vieja marionetista llamada Chiyo, fueron a la búsqueda de Gaara, Temari se quedó en Suna para organizar a las fuerzas de Suna, temiendo una invasión de una nación extranjera.

El grupo viajo por un día hasta el país de los ríos donde rastrearon a Gaara y Akatsuki…

* * *

 **De vuelta con Naruto**

 **En el presente**

La mente de Naruto trabajaba al 1000%, calculando si esa niña tenía la edad correcta para ser su hija tenia aproximadamente 2 años la última vez que vio a Anko fue cuando se despidió de ella la noche anterior a su partida, en su habitación… o demonios el rubio se puso blanco de la impresión.

-¡Buajajajajajajajajaja! – Anko se empezó a reír -¡debiste haber visto tu cara!

En ese momento Asuma y Kurenai salieron de la habitación del Hokage…

-¡Papi! – la niña salió corriendo a abrazar a Asuma y que recibió a la pequeña y la abrazo

-Mirai te portaste bien con la tía Anko – Asuma abrasaba a su hija

-¡Si! – la pequeña se aferraba a su padre

-Naruto ¿eres tú?- Kurenai observo al rubio que seguía en Shock

-Si es Naruto, mira muchacho cuanto has crecido –Asuma fue a saludar a Naruto

Naruto finalmente regreso - ¡No soy padre…aun! – Naruto festejaba que Mirai no era su hija

-¿De qué habla? –Kurenai le preguntó a Anko que sonrió disimuladamente

-De nada… - Anko se rio mucho de la reacción del rubio ella realmente tampoco estaba tan emocionada por ser madre… aun, la kunoichi de pelo morado no aguanto más y fue a abrazar a Naruto

-Si vienes a ver a mi padre… llegas en buen momento está despierto, se alegrara de verte de nuevo – Asuma le dijo a rubio

-Si, gracias – Naruto miro a Anko

-Entra tú solo, ya hablaremos después – Anko le robo un beso a Naruto y se fue con Kurenai y Asuma

 **En la habitación de Hokage**

Ya pasaron tres años, de su batalla con Orochimaru, y el Hokage aún no podía creer que siga con vida… ese día yo estaba listos para morir por Konoha, sin embargo Naruto no estuvo de acuerdo, el decidió que yo debía seguir viviendo…

Knock-knock

-Adelante

-Hola viejo – Naruto entro en la habitación donde el viejo Kage se haya descansando en su habitación

-Naruto…

-Veo que sigues siendo el mismo – la falta de Chakra la había pasado factura a Hiruzen Sarutobi todas sus viejas heridas de combate lo había vuelto a aquejar su cuerpo era más débil y ya no se recuperaba como antes… el ser un humano normal lo estaba matando

-Eso quisiera Naruto, pero ya no puedo salir de esta cama, la edad ya me está pasando factura – el viejo Sarutobi le sonrió a Naruto

-Lo siento si yo hubiera llegado antes… - Naruto se iba a disculpar pero se llevó un pequeño golpe del Kage

-No digas tonterías Naruto, es gracias a ti que yo estoy aquí. Yo estaba listo para morir, pero no lo hice ahora estoy aquí… pude volver a jugar con mis nietos… pude conocer a mi nieta si no fuera por ti jamás hubiera conocido a Mirai, jamás pude haber visto a mi casarse jamás pude haber disfrutado de mi retiro… no Naruto no es tu culpa que este así, de hecho de agradezco estar aquí… pero mi tiempo se acaba, lo sé pero no me preocupa yo ya viví lo que tenía que vivir, yo ya pude entrenar con dos de los mejores ninjas de todas lo tiempos, ya pude entrenar a mis alumnos y verlo crecer hasta convertirse en leyendas, ya me enamore, me case y tuve una familia… vi a mis _**"TRES"**_ nietos crecer… si yo ya hice lo que tenía que hacer… - el viejo Kage dijo todo con una sonrisa

-Hehehe… y bueno si ya viviste todo lo que tenías que hacer ¿Qué hago con esto? – Naruto saco el ultimo Icha Icha: _The sun warrior._ Al exKage casi se le salen los ojos

-Bueno supongo que nunca es tarde para un buen libro… - El viejo Kage tomo el libro – Creo que es tiempo de que te vayas Naruto… sé que te necesitan en otro lugar, en lo mientras yo disfrutare de algo de buena literatura…

-¿Nos volveremos a ver? – Naruto pregunto algo triste

-Claro que nos volveremos a ver… algún día en lo mientras ve y disfruta tu vida eres joven aun tienes mucho por lo que vivir… - el viejo mono acaricio la cabeza de Naruto

-Me voy… gracias por haber sido mi abuelo… - Naruto desapareció en un relámpago amarillo

Esa noche la tercera sombra del fuego se extinguió, Hiruzen Sarutobi fue encontrado en su cama, aparentemente murió mientras que dormía, con una sonrisa en su rostro y el ultimo Icha Icha en sus manos.

 **En una cueva del país de los ríos**

Sakura estaba con Chiyo peleando contra Sasori de la arena roja, el Akatsuki había conseguido mantener a raya a ambas.

-Maldición – Era la curta vez que Sakura había destruido el cuerpo de Sasori pero este cambiaba su "corazón" de marioneta por lo que seguía vivo

-Vamos muchacha una vez mas – Chiyo estaba utilizando a los padres de Sasori como marionetas

Sakura alcanzo a destruir otro par de marionetas, sin embargo Sasori utilizó a los resto del tercer Kazekage para atacar a Sakura por la espalda con la arena metálica…

-¡Detrás de ti! –Chiyo intento advertir a Sakura sin embargo esta no pudo reaccionar a tiempo… sin embargo Sakura despareció con relámpago amarrillo

-Eso estuvo muy cerca – Chiyo estaba sorprendida un rubio con una vestimenta clásica de Jounin estaba frente a ella con Sakura en su brazos

-El relámpago amarillo de Konoha – chiyo estaba boquiabierta

-Naruto – Sakura sonrió

-Sakura-chan buen trabajo…

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

 **He vuelto de la muerte... este es un capitulo de de introducción para Shippuden, en el próximo capitulo tendremos con mas detalle el recate del Kazekage, ya trace la trama, de lo que va a pasar de aquí hasta después de la la batalla con Pain... donde pasara algo bastante interesante. Pienso que me va tomar unos 20 o 25 capítulos mas terminar Naruto. Espero que sea un año mas quizás menos...**

 **En otros temas... ¡gracias! ya son mas de 220 favs. realmente se lo agradezco. También agradezco cada uno de sus comentarios... por todo gracias**

 **Hasta la próxima**

 **-Aaron Oasis**

* * *

 _ **Nota 2.0 (opcional)**_

 _ **Vale les diré algunas cosas que creo necesarias para que vean como no solo voy a manejar este fic. y los posteriores.**_

 _ **Mi opinión de un Naruto**_ ** _frió_**

 _ **Ultima mente se a puesto de moda que Naruto sea frió, egoísta, envidioso, desconfiado, etc... y les diré que NO me gusta, yo como autor creo que cada personaje tiene un esencia y la esencia de Naruto no es así. No entiendo porque muchos quieren que Naruto sea como Sasuke, cuando a muchos no les gusta Sasuke. Naruto es un idiota carismático que es muy amble esa es su esencia e ir en contra del personaje, a mi en lo personla no me gusta eso por eso intente hacer un Naruto genial que tuviera mucho carisma pero que siguiera siendo un idiota que siguiera siendo Naruto a pesar de ser tan fuerte. Pero como dije este es mi simple pensar, muchos pensaran que es mejor siendo frió, en mi opinión eso no va con Naruto.**_

 _ **Mi opinión sobre los personajes nivel dios (godlike)**_

 _ **Sobre lo personajes Godlike o nivel dios, no me gustan mucho por un sencilla razón arruinan la trama. No solo vuelven la trama inutil, sino que tambien acaban con todos lo demás personajes, ya que todos lo demás personajes que llenan el universo, se vuelven completamente inútiles perosonajes que en mi opinion son muy interesantes en el canon pierden todo sentido. Pero sobre todo lo enemigos pierden sentido, una de la cosas mas importantes de cualquier Historia, es sus enemigos, el hecho de no saber como va a derrotarlo, el sentimiento de no saber como los héroes pueden ganar es increíble, el mejor ejemplo de esto es DBZ y la batalla contra Frezer la primera vez que vi que nadie podía ganarle... que aun después de esa super Gentidama seguía vivo, y como al final Goku se convierte en super sayayin fue uno de los momentos mas emocionantes de mi vida, pero si Goku hubiera llegado y mataba a Frezer de un golpe... no se ustedes pero me sentiría muy decepcionado. Tambien los power up salidos del culo son aun peores darle un aumento de poder a un personaje sin un razón clara, en mi opinión es lo peor que puede hacer un autor, pero bueno llega el punto que incluso grande autores profesionales se les va un poco la cabeza. Por eso en intentado hacer a Naruto fuerte pero sin que este completamente roto por que eso no es el sentido de esto. No dudo que hay muchos Fics en lo que manejan el Godlike de una gran forma pero a mi en lo personal no me gusta.**_

 _ **Mi opinión sobre la lineas de sangre**_

 _ **Estas son un arma de doble filo, bien manejadas pueden hacer una obra de arte, mal aplicadas hacen que muchas personajes pierdan identidad, darle a un personaje como Naruto, el sharigan el mokuton, el yoton, el hyoton, etc... es un poco no lo sé... aburrido, o que cualquier personaje las pueda ocupar solo porque si hacen que pierda un poco de sentido la trama en general. A mi gusto el hecho de que Naruto se pusiera a nivel de Kaguya sin nada mas que el Kyubi... aunque esta también era un habilidad algo injusta. Quizas no le guste mucho Sakura y quizas su nivel de poder se algo ambiguo pero el simple hecho de que ella este al nivel de Sasuke y Naruto al final de la serie, sin nada mas que su propio poder, me parece algo digno de admirar. lo Mismo con Gai la paliza que le dio a Madara con pura fuerza bruta... No sé ustedes pero fue fantástico. Bien manejadas pueden darle un plus muy interesante, utilizadas sin darles la importancia necesaria en mi opinión hacen que el fic se me vuelva aburrido y sin sentido.**_

 _ **Mi opinión sobre el odio/amor a los personajes**_

 ** _Quizás_** _ **Naruto sea uno de lo universo donde hay mas odio irracional hacia los personajes, verán hay dos tipos de personajes que odias, el primero es el personaje creado para ser odiado, estos normalmente son malos pero no el malo principal, un claro ejemplo es Dolore Umbridge del universo de Harry Potter, era una perra pero así estaba diseñada para ser odiada. Luego están los personajes que solo están ahí y los odias. El mas claro ejemplo aquí es Sakura, yo en lo personal no tengo nada en contra de ella y en realidad nunca he entendido porque tanto odio... no solo hacia ella también hay un gran odio de algunos contra Hinata y Sasuke. No lo voy a negar yo tambien he odiado a varios personajes aunque mi odio normalmente es por una razon normalmente son unos personajes que no aportan nada en la trama solo esta ahí para llenar espacio normalmente son niños o niñas que no hacen nada solo estan porque el guionista quiere que formes cierta empata con ellos ya que normalmente son huérfanos y tiene un pasado triste y se meten en problemas que ellos mismo causaron, son mas que nada ocupados por guionistas norte americanos en le películas de hollywood. Ademas de que lo hace extremada mente idiotas creen que están haciendo algo bueno por el protagonista pero solo esta haciendo algo jodidamente estúpido, y durante toda la pelicula los hacen parecer como heroes o personajes muy valientes cuando en realidad solo son estupidos. Esos son los personaje que odio. Y odiar a un personaje ficticio por ser lo que autor quiere que sea me parece un poco idiota. Pero es parte de la vida, no voy a negar que odiar a un personaje es bastante divertido solo algo de auto-control.**_

 _ **Como sea normalmente no me dejo manejar pro el odio a la hora de escribir, sera raro que yo odie a un personaje que no haga nada de esto. También me sorprende el amor irracional que hay con ciertos personajes; Itachi y Madara. Son el mejor ejemplo, no tengo en contra de ninguno de los dos personajes, lo admito son dos personajes muy bien desarrollados y con una gran personalidad, pero muchos lo idolatran a niveles de locura.**_

 _ **Como les dije estas son mi opiniones, puede que no este de acuerdo con todo... o con nada, pero este es es mi fic. y yo puedo hacer lo que sea con él.**_

 _ **Siempre se lo he dicho, pero yo escribo por única razón, y es que me divierte hacerlo, y nunca voy escribir algo que no me divierta...**_


	18. Capitulo 17 Rescatando a Gaara

**Capítulo 17**

 **En Suna**

 **Seis días antes de la batalla**

 **Por la noche**

Gaara estaba en su oficina haciendo "papeleo", aunque en realidad estaba teniendo una intensa sesión de besos con su prometida, Matsuri era una chunin que dedicaba la mayor parte de su tiempo a ser la secretaria de Gaara para que este no tuviera tanto papeleo, sin embargo muchas veces esto era contra producente, ya que ambos tendían a "distraerse" muy fácilmente, como en esa ocasión. Ambos se separaron cuando escucharon una explosión a la mitad de la noche en la puerta principal.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? – Matsuri vio el fuego en la puerta principal seguido de otra explosión

-Matsuri, que evacuen a los aldeanos cercanos a la puerta, yo iré a ver qué está pasando – Gaara salió por la ventana y se fue volando en su arena

-¡Ten cuidado!- Matsuri le grito cuando empezó a organizar a la fuerzas de Suna junto a Kankuro

Gaara rápidamente se topó con un ave blanca volando en dirección contraria, sobre de esta noto a un hombre rubio vistiendo una capa negra con nubes rojas, de inmediato supo a lo que se enfrentaba, Akatsuki. Para ser precisos a Deidara el bombardero, ninja rengado de Iwa clase S, si se confiaba terminaría muerto.

-¿Tu eres el Kazekage? – Deidara pregunto con una sonrisa

-Si

-Bien me has ahorrado le necesidad de ir a buscarte, ahora solo tengo que hacerte mierda, y llevarte conmigo para sacarte al Ichibii – Deidara lanzo una explosión contra Gaara

-No lo creo – Gaara empezó a mover su arena alrededor de Deidara intentando aplastarlo

-Hahahahahaha… no eres malo pero no tienes el poder suficiente para derrotarme – Deidara intento lanzarle más aves perseguidoras a Gaara, pero este se escondió detrás de la defensa perfecta, y empezó a movilizar un gran cantidad de arena del desierto que rodea Suna -Sorprendente, realmente mereces ser el Kazekage tu control sobre la arena es increíble… siempre pensé que todos lo shinobis de Suna eran unos debiluchos que solo saben esconderse detrás de Konoha

-Vienes y atacas mi aldea, y ahora te burlas de mis shinobis, eso es imperdonable – _"Shukaku ¿estás conmigo?"_ _ **"¡Oh si nene vamos a darle una paliza a ese cretino!"**_ – **Arte ninja: Mar de Arena** – Gaara utilizando el poder del Shukaku convoco una cantidad de arena tan grande que cubrió por completo a Suna y luego la lanzo contra Deidara que tuvo problemas para esquivarla – **Arte ninja: Prisión de arena**

-Mierda esto es malo, es más fuerte de lo que había planeado **C3** – Deidara utilizo un su técnica más fuerte para quitarse la arena de encima – **Katsu** – Deidara vio una apertura entre la arena y lanzo su ataque hacia la aldea Gaara tuvo que desviar la arena que lo estaba protegiendo para proteger a la aldea, cosa que Deidara ocupo para atacarlo por sorpresa sin embargo la arena de Gaara alcanzo a reaccionar lo suficiente para protegerlo de un gran daño

-¡Vamos Gaara yo sé que puedes derrotarlo! – Matsuri le dio ánimos junto a otro cuantos shinobis de la arena que apoyaban a su Kazekage

-¡Kazekage-sama usted puede derrotarlo!

Gaara recupero energía con el apoyo de su gente y consiguió atrapar a Deidara con su arena cuando estaba a punto de aplastarlo con el **Ataúd de Arena** vio como Sasori asesino a lo ninjas que estaban con Matsuri y estuvo a punto de atacarla cuando Gaara soltó a Deidara y mando a toda su arena para protegerla del ataque de la cola envenenada de Sasori, que fue aparada a escaso centímetro del pecho de Matsuri

-Idiota – Deidara aprovecho que Gaara quedo totalmente desprotegido para atacarlo por la espalda con su arcilla explosiva

Gaara cayó al piso sin control, pero Matsuri alcanzo a atraparlo…

-Niña entréganos al Jinchuriki –Sasori le ordeno a Matsuri

-No, nunca dejare que lastimen a Gaara - Matsuri intento lanzar alguno shurikens a los miembro de Akatsuki sin embargo esto no sirvió, porque Deidara lanzo un ave explosiva hacia ella, la explosión pudo haberla lastima más si no fuera porque Gaara movió a su arena con la poca conciencia que tenía, antes de caer completamente inconsciente y ser llevado por Akatsuki.

Cuando Deidara levanto el cuerpo de Gaara y procedió a irse con Sasori, se dio cuenta que Matsuri estaba aferrada a su pie…

-Suéltame niña es inútil

-Nunca yo no dejar que se lleven a Gaara… - sin embargo Deidara se soltó pateando el rostro de Matsuri

-Idiota – con eso Akatsuki dejo Suna en caos

Kankuro llevo a un escuadrón anbu en persecución de los miembros Akatsuki.

Solo les tomo una hora darles alcance, a pesar de ser mas de 20 ninjas de anbu, los que acompañaban a Kankuro no pudieron hacer nada contra Sasori todos murieron, solo Kankuro logro sobrevivir…

* * *

 **Con el equipo 7**

 **En Suna**

 **Un día antes de la batalla**

El equipo siete fue lo más rápido que pudo a después de enterarse de lo que había pasado con Gaara, Kakashi guiaba el rumbo…

-Akatsuki… son los mismos que atacaron a Naruto hace unos años… - Sakura recordaba ese día Naruto no tenía ni un día de haber salido de viaje con Jiraya cuando se armó un revuelto en la zona sur de la ciudad aparentemente varios jounin había peleado con un par de intrusos que buscaban a Naruto… ella no se enteró de esto hasta el anochecer

-Si Itachi esta ahí yo misma lo ¡MATARE! – Satsuki estaba ¿ansiosa, furiosa? o quizás simplemente emocionada… pero estaba decidida a pelear con quien le pusieran en frente

-Satsuki debes mantener la calma nuestra prioridad es Gaara, pero si podemos eliminarlos lo haremos son una amenaza no solo para Naruto sino para todas la naciones elementales – Kakashi le dijo a Satsuki

-No parece que tenga mucho interés en rescatar al Kazekage – Chiyo veía como la Uchiha tenía otro interese más que rescatara a Gaara

-Satsuki nunca se llevó bien con Gaara, hubo un tiempo en que intentaron matarse, sin embargo realmente desea rescatarlo, no por ella si no por Naruto, el considera a Gaara como su hermano menor…

-No lo entiendo he oído hablar de este chico Naruto, pero que tiene que ver con Gaara – la vieja marionetista pregunto – ellos solo se vieron un par de veces

-Eso es porque ambos son iguales, ambos son Jinchurikis, ambos vivieron a en la soledad y el odio toda su vida, y fue Naruto el que saco a Gaara de la oscuridad, fue el quien le mostro que no estaba solo, quizás suene pretencioso decirlo pero Gaara es quien es ahora por Naruto… - Kakashi fue el que hablo

-Si ese es el caso me sorprende que no esté aquí – Chiyo miro a lo ninjas de Konoha

-Eso es porque no sabe que Gaara fue secuestrado – Sakura fue la hablo – estaba de viaje y todavía no había regresado cuando nos informaron de Gaara

-Cuando se entere seguramente vendrá en un "flash" – Kakashi sonrió – ya estamos cerca

El grupo salió del bosque para llegar a un claro cerca de un rio

-Salgan de ahí, sabes que está ahí – Kakashi le demando a los ninjas ocultos detrás de unos árboles – Itachi

-Kakashi no volvemos a ver será mejor que se rindan y sus muerte serán rápidas – Itachi amenazo con su Sharingan

-Satsuki – Sakura se acercó a la Uchiha para evitar que hiciera una estupidez por el odio

-Itachi muévete no tenemos tiempo que para jugar un par de clones – Satsuki demando furiosa

-Veo que ya no eres un completa inútil – Itachi miro con desprecio a Satsuki – pero tu odio sigue sin ser lo suficientemente fuerte

-Eso no funcionara conmigo Itachi, yo no soy tú, no dejare que el odio hacia ti me domine, soy mejor que eso – Satsuki miro desafiante al clon de su hermano

-Idiota, solo el odio te llevara al verdadero poder y te lo demostrare **Katon: Jutsu Gran Bola de fuego** – el Uchiha mayor hizo un bolo de fuego

- **Katon: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego** – sin embargo Satsuki respondió con el mismo Jutsu pero con al menos el doble del poder porque la bola de fuego de la menor de lo Uchihas era más del doble del tamaño que la del clon y fácilmente rebaso por completo al de clon arrasando con él y su compañero de piel azul

-Buen trabajo Satsuki – Kakashi felicito a su alumna

-Hm… no pienso perder el tiempo con un simple clon

-Bien debemos estar cerca, no se distraigan

Podo después se toparon con la entrada de una cueva, que estaba protegida por una barrera de cuatro puntos. Después de tirar la barrera lograron entrar, donde se toparon con que habían llegado tarde, Gaara estaba muerto…

* * *

 **Mansión Namikaze**

 **Al mismo tiempo**

Cierto rubio entro a su casa, su ropa de combate quedo destrozada, durante su batalla en Roran. No tenía ningún remplazo, así que fue a su casa antes de partir a Suna, tenía la esperanza de que su padre hubiera dejo algo al de ropa guardada. Camino hacia la habitación de sus padres…

Era la primera vez que entraba a esa habitación desde que… no era la primera vez que entraba a esa habitación nunca se había acercado ese lugar, y nunca había dejado que nadie más entrara.

Nuestro héroe tomo aire y entro rápidamente, sin embargo no estaba listo para ver lo que se encontraba frente a sus ojos junto a la cama de sus padres había un pequeña cuna esperando su llegada, además de un cartel que decía "Bienvenido a casa Naruto"… sus padres esperaban ansiosos su llegada, pero ese hombre de la máscara destruyo todos los planes que sus padres tenían… ese hombre destruyo el hogar al que debió pertenecer… él le quito a sus padres… y lo haría pagar por eso.

-Juro que les hare justicia – Naruto pensó con decisión , mientras que veía las fotos en la habitación, Itachi le dijo que ese hombre estaba en Akatsuki y que era el verdadero líder de esta, pero le dijo que evitara combatir contra él, tenía un poder extraño que lo hacía prácticamente invencible – Ellos realmente deseaban tener un familia… desearía que hubiera sabido cuanto deseaban que estuvieras con ellos – Naruto pensó en su versión de este mundo, que probablemente haya muerto sin saber a cuanta gente realmente le importaba…

- _ **Todo es mi culpa, si esa noche no hubiera intentado salir…**_ – Kurumi hablo desde el espacio mental

-No, no es tu culpa, fue ese hombre… juro que lo voy a encontrar y entonces yo…

 _ **-Claro que fue mi culpa, yo no quería que me volvieran a encerrar… ya no estaba bajo el control de ese hombre cuando… yo mate a tus padres… si no lo hubiera hecho tu tendrías una familia, nunca hubieras crecido solo, y la aldea nunca te hubiera odiado…**_

-Yo no crecí solo, yo no crecí con ese odio… yo tuve una familia… yo tengo una familia… una familia de la cual tú también eres parte… - Kurumi abrazo a Naruto y se puso a llorar

 _ **-¡Lo siento tanto!**_

-No es tu culpa Kurumi … adema tu y yo vamos hacerle justicia a mis padres - Apretó lo puños con furia, no dejaría que Akatsuki llevara a cabo sus planes los detendría a cualquier costo, primero tendría que rescatar a Gaara y luego cazaría a cada miembro hasta destruirlos por completo, tomo un uniforme de su padre de uno de los cajones y se vistió iba a finalmente iba ir a salvar a Gaara, cuando vio una foto de sus padres cuando su madre estaba embarazada y está siendo abrazada por su padre, sonrió al ver que realmente se parecía a su padre.

-¿Estás conmigo Kurumi?

 _ **-Siempre**_

-Mamá, papá volveré pronto – con eso desapareció en un relámpago amarrillo

* * *

 **En la cueva**

El equipo 7 decidió eliminar a los miembros de Akatsuki de la faz de la tierra, Sakura y Chiyo se quedaron para pelear con Sasori, mientras que Kakashi y Satsuki perseguían a Deidara, que llevaba estaba huyendo con el cuerpo del Kazekage…

Sakura y Chiyo había derrotado a la marioneta del tercer Kazekage, y ahora se estaban enfrentando a las 100 marionetas de Sasori, después de "matar" a Sasori, descubrieron que había convertido su propio cuerpo en una marioneta, y ahora podía cambiar de cuerpo con cualquiera de sus demás marionetas…

-Maldición – Era la curta vez que Sakura había destruido el cuerpo de Sasori pero este cambiaba su "corazón" de marioneta por lo que seguía vivo

-Vamos muchacha una vez más – Chiyo estaba utilizando a los padres de Sasori como marionetas

Sakura alcanzo a destruir otro par de marionetas, sin embargo Sasori utilizó a los resto del tercer Kazekage para atacar a Sakura por la espalda con la arena metálica…

-¡Detrás de ti! –Chiyo intento advertir a Sakura sin embargo esta no pudo reaccionar a tiempo… sin embargo Sakura despareció con relámpago amarrillo

-Eso estuvo muy cerca – Chiyo estaba sorprendida un rubio con una vestimenta clásica de Jounin estaba frente a ella con Sakura en su brazos

-El relámpago amarillo de Konoha – Chiyo estaba boquiabierta

-Naruto – Sakura sonrió

-Sakura-chan buen trabajo…

-Llegas tarde idiota – Sakura se aferró al pecho de Naruto – porque hueles a otras mujeres…

-No sé de qué hablas… - Naruto desvió la mirada nervioso

-¡Naruto! – Sakura grito furiosa

-Naruto Namikaze eres el Jinchuriki del Kyubi, según Itachi eres muy fuerte – Sasori no podía negar que la presencia del rubio era un molestia muy grande

-Sasori de la Arena Roja, ninja rengado de Suna clase S – Naruto miro serio a Sasori Itachi la había dado información detallada de todos los miembro de Akatsuki

-Tendré que matarte para poder huir de aquí – Sasori ya no tenía muchas opciones tendría que ir con todo contra Naruto

-Lo siento pero aun no puedo morir… todavía la mitad de mi harem sigue siendo virgen… - Sakura se puso roja por eso

-¡Idiota! No digas eso aquí – Sakura golpeo a Naruto que desapareció en una bola de humo

Apareciendo atrás de Sasori que apena y pudo esquivar un kunai de Naruto, y movilizo a resto de sus marionetas para intentar detenerlo

- **Kage bunshin no Jutsu –** Naruto igualo sus clones con la marionetas de Sasori – **¡Rasengan! -** Naruto rápidamente destruyo todas las marionetas de Sasori y preparo un último ataque para destruir el cuerpo de Sasori – **Rasseninferno**

El cuerpo de Sasori salió de entre las llamas pero Sakura lo estaba esperando para darle el golpe final

-¡Shanrarooo! – Sakura destruyo el corazón de Sasori un golpe digno de Tsunade

-Sakura ¿y Satsuki? – Naruto pregunto, Sakura desvió la mirada con tristeza - ¡¿le paso algo?! ¡Sakura dímelo ahora!

-Ella está bien creo esta con Kakashi-sensei persiguiendo al otro miembro de Akatsuki… pero Gaara está muerto

Los ojos de Naruto se volvieron rojos, con la pupila rasgada la ira de Naruto se sentía en el ambiente…

-Naruto espera… -Sakura intento hablar con él pero esta y había desaparecido en un relámpago amarrillo

-Así que ese era el famoso Naruto, nunca espere que fuera su hijo, se ve que es muy fuerte – Chiyo miro asombrado como en uno segundos derroto a Sasori

-No tienes idea, cuando teníamos 13 él era más fuerte que muchos jounins, ahora probablemente ya sea, el ninja más fuerte de Konoha, incluso más fuerte que la misma Tsunade-sama…

 **Con Satsuki y Kakashi**

Ambos ninjas de Konoha, le estaban dando caza al ninja renegado de Iwa que estaba intentando huir en un búho de arcilla

Kakashi estaba terminando de cargar su nueva técnica – Sensei dese prisa se está alejando – Satsuki apuro a su sensei ninguno de los dos tenía un técnica para volar por lo que Deidara se estaba alejando con el cuerpo de Gaara

-Ya casi… ahora **Kamui** – Kakashi creo un vórtice que absorbió parte de brazo de Deidara además de que lo tiro del búho

-Bien ahora es mío **Katon: Gran Dragón de Fuego** – Satsuki lanzo un dragón de fuego a Deidara pero antes de que el Jutsu lo alcanzara…

- **Futon: Gran empuje** – una gran ráfaga de viento alcanzo al dragón triplicando su tamaño

-Eso es… - Kakashi se dio la vuelta para apenas esquivar un Rasenshiuriken que paso a centímetros de su rostro, antes de ir a impactar a en la explosión de fuego

-Tsk… falle - una voz conocida sonó a sus espaldas

-¡Naruto! – Satsuki grito feliz

-Idiota casi me das – Kakashi grito furioso

-Si ya lo sé falle – Naruto contesto molesto, casi le daba a Kakashi por "accidente "

-¿Qué acaso me quieres matar? – Kakashi grito furioso

-No podría dejar a tu hijo huérfano, quizás solo medio muerto – no pudieron seguir su conversación porque del fuego alcanzaron a salir unas aves explosivas

-¡Malditos eso dolió! – de entre el fuego salió Deidara muy quemado

-Maldito sigues vivo – Naruto vio con asco a Deidara

-Si pero ustedes no lo estará por mucho tiempo ¡Alkhabar! – Deidara hizo explotar su propio cuerpo en una enorme explosión de la que Naruto y compañía huyo con el Hirashin

-Eso estuvo cerca, loco suicida – Naruto había saco a todos de ahí con su Jutsu, ya ahora estaba abrazando a Satsuki, que estaba muy feliz enterando su cabeza en el pecho de Naruto

-¿Naruto porque hueles a otras mujeres? 5… no 6 mujeres diferentes… una de ellas es esa perra de la Mizukage – los ojos de Satsuki perdieron toda luz… el olfato de la mujeres es aterrador

-No sé de qué hablas… - Naruto "intento" negar la acusación pero Satsuki saco una zanahoria de la nada, la tomo con sus dos mano y la partió a la mitad… Naruto y Kakashi llevaron sus mano a sus entre piernas… tragando duro

-Hablaremos de esto en la casa – Satsuki sentencio a Naruto

-¡Si! – el rubio contesto con miedo

-Mandilón – Kakashi dejo salir una pequeña risa, ganado un mirada de odio de Naruto

Poco después Naruto y lo demás fueron a recoger el cuerpo de Gaara que había caído cerca de ahí,

-Lo siento Gaara si hubiera llegado antes… pude haberte salvado – Naruto veía el cuerpo de su amigo, con lágrimas en los ojos

-Naruto – Sakura llego con la abuela Chiyo

-Le falle, él era mi hermano menor y no pude protegerlo, ni a él ni Fuu… -Naruto golpeo el piso

-¿Por qué te importa tanto Gaara? – Chiyo le pregunto a Naruto

-Porque somos iguales… él y yo vivimos lo mismo, ambos estuvimos sumido en la oscuridad… ambos nos dimos cuenta de que no estábamos solos…

-Hazte a un lado muchacho – Chiyo se arrodillo a lado del cuerpo de Gaara - **Kishō Tensei**

-Vaya no creí que aun hubiera alguien que pudiera hacer ese Jutsu – Kakashi miro sorprendido a Chiyo

-Kishō Tensei… ¿para qué sirve? – pregunto Sakura

-Es un Jutsu prohibido clase S te permite regresar a la vida a alguien…

-Eso es genial – Sakura miro sorprendida a Chiyo a la cual respetaba mas después pelear juntas

-Si pero tiene un alto precio… una vida por otra…

-No…

La abuela Chiyo estaba teniendo problemas para llevar a cabo el Jutsu por la falta de Chakra… Naruto se dio cuenta de eso y empezó a enviar enorme oleadas de chakra a anciana que sorprendió de eso… pero termino el Jutsu. Gaara volvió abrir los ojos y la abuela Chiyo lo cerró para siempre.

-Gaara- Naruto sonrió cuando este abrió los ojos

-¿Aniki? ¿Qué paso? – Gaara pregunto cuando se sentó

-Tuvimos una loca fiesta anoche, con mucho alcohol, mujeres y drogas y tú te desmayaste después de… - Naruto no pudo terminar por que Temari lo golpeo con su abanico, un gran ejercito de Suna había llegado a rescatar a su Kage…

-Idiota que le dices a mi hermano – Temari estaba enojada con Naruto, pero no tenía tiempo para eso – ¿Gaara estas bien? – Temari abrazo a su hermano Kankuro que iba en muletas también se acercó a ver a su hermano

-Estas mujeres violentas, no sé cómo le gustas a Shikamaru – Naruto se quejó mientras dejaba espacio para los hermanos del desierto

-Idiota no tenía preocupados – Kankuro también abrazo a su hermano

Gaara solo sonrió al estar entre sus hermanos hasta que recordó algo - ¿Dónde está Matsuri?

-Está en Suna quería venir pero no la dejamos venir por sus heridas – Temari tranquilizo a Gaara, que suspiro con alivio estaba feliz de que su prometida estuviera a salvo

-Te dije tú ya tenías personas que se preocupaban por ti… y ahora te has ganado el amor de toda tu aldea, realmente eres fabuloso hermanito, estoy orgulloso de ti - Naruto acaricio la cabeza de Gaara – ahora vamos a casa…

 **En Suna**

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Cuando la aldea se enteró de que su Kazekage regresaba a casa, toda la aldea estaba en la puertas de la aldea esperando. Cuando el grupo apareció en el horizonte todo mundo estallo en gritos de felicidad al ver a su líder vivo e ileso, Matsuri a penas y podía caminar, pero salió corriendo a abrazar a Gaara, que también fue corriendo a ella y se empezaron a besar mientras que la aldea gritaba emocionada.

-Crecen tan rápido – Naruto sonrió – es hora de ir a casa –los ninjas de Konoha se estaba retirando cuando escucharon una voz

-¿Te marchas tan pronto? – Gaara con su familia detuvieron a los ninjas de Konoha

-Ya estas a salvo, tu familia está contigo ya no me necesitas aquí – Naruto sonrió

-Tú también eres mi familia, además se supone que soy tu hermano menor – Gaara se acercó a Naruto

-Claro que lo eres – Naruto le extendió la mano a Gaara sin embargo la arena lo empujo, para que Gaara lo abrazara, después de unos segundo el rubio regreso el abrazo - nos volveremos a ver hermanito

-Aniki…

Naruto se separó de Gaara y desapareció en un relámpago junto al resto de los ninjas de Konoha…

* * *

 **Oficina de Tsunade**

En la oficia de Tsunade se encontraban los principales amigos de Naruto (equipos 8, 9, 10, Neko, etc.), Asuma había corrido el rumor de que Naruto había vuelto pero como no lo encontraban en la aldea, fueron a preguntarle a la Hokage por el paradero del rubio.

-Entonces Naruto volvió, pero se volvió a ir cuando supo lo de Gaara se volvió a ir – Shikamaru resumió la situación

-Básicamente –Tsunade hablo

-¿Cuándo va volver? –Ino pregunto

-No lo se podrían ser días o…

-¡Hemos vuelto! – Naruto apareció con el resto del equipo 7 en el centro de la habitación

-O quizás solo unos segundos –Tsunade sonrió al ver a todos los miembros del equipo 7 ilesos

-¡Hola chicos cuanto tiempo sin vernos! –Naruto saludos a sus compañeros sin embargo fue tacleado por Ayame, Ino y Hinata que lo abrazaron, mientras que Sakura y Satsuki también empezaban a pelear por el rubio

-Informe –Tsunade le pidió a Kakashi

-Gaara está a salvo, y de vuelta en Suna - fue lo que dijo el jounin peliblanco

-Eliminamos a dos miembros de Akatsuki – Satsuki continuo mientras que jalaba un brazo del rubio

-Pero Akatsuki tiene al Ichibii – Sakura termino el informe mientras que tenía una pierna del rubio en su poder

-Y lo más importante - dijo Naruto cuando fue jalado por Anko que lo reclamo como suyo, ante el enojo de las demás chicas – ¡tengo dos nuevos autógrafos en mi libro bingo!

-…

-…

-¡¿En qué momento conseguiste el autógrafos de esos dos?! – pregunto Satsuki

-No lo sé… un agujero en guion a ¿Quién le importa? – Naruto se encogió de hombros

-Nunca vas a madurar ¿verdad? – Tsunade suspiro

-Madurar es de frutas – Naruto contesto muy feliz

-¡Kakashi! - una voz muy enojada se escuchó en el pasillo, que puso al peliblanco… pues blanco del miedo

-¡Shizune! – la jounin medico entro cargando al pequeño Obito

-¡¿Qué demonios pensabas al ir a una misión clase S sin avisarme?! ¡Además de que era pelear contra Akatsuki! ¿Qué acaso quieres dejar al nuestro hijo Huérfano?

-No Shizune, entiende paso de repente, no tuve tiempo para avisarte – Kakashi contesto con miedo, pobres ninjas de Konoha todos son maltratados por sus esposas/novias

-Claro y yo tuve que sufrir estos 6 días ¿no es así? – Shizune le reprochó

-Lo siento – Kakashi era regañado por su esposa enfrente de todos mientras que todos ahogaban una risa, Kakashi miro por un segundo a Naruto

-Mandilón – Naruto sonrió en señal de victoria, sin tener en cuenta de que su harem estaba detrás de él planeando algo…

-Naruto-kun ¿Por qué hueles a otras mujeres? – el harem de Naruto le pregunto con un aura sombría…

-Verán es una historia muy graciosa todo empezó con un desarmador, un strudel y leche azul… ¿no me creen cierto? – Naruto se resignó de escapar y se entregó a su muerte que fue interrumpida…

-¡Tsunade-sama! – un chunin del clan Sarutobi entro a la oficina

-¿Qué pasa? – Tsunade interrumpió a todos para escuchar al hombre

-Es el tercero Tsunade-sama… él nos ha abandonado…

Todos se quedaron en shock por un segundo, sabían que eso iba a pasar pronto, la edad le había pasado factura al viejo kage… pero aun así ninguno podía imaginar a la aldea sin él…

 **Más tarde**

 **Complejo Sarutobi**

Cientos de personas se reunieron en el complejo Sarutobi, para darle el último adiós a la tercer sombra del fuego, la aldea se tiño de negro, tanto civiles como Shinobis avanzaron detrás Kai y Asuma iban acompañados por sus familias, detrás de ellos iban el resto de miembros de Konoha.

Naruto después de incinerar al Hiruzen, el mismo Kage había pedido que quemaran su cuerpo, no deseaba que alguien lo reviviera con el Edo tensei, ahora el viejo ardía en un hoguera fúnebre, vio a alguien que no esperaba oculto en la sombras

-No esperaba verte aquí –

-Puede que nuestros ideales fueran distintos, pero él seguía siendo mi amigo, era obvio que iba estar aquí – Danzo Shimura veía todo desde la lejanía

-Tienes razón

-Tenemos que hablar pero será mañana… hoy estoy cansado

-Bien

Danzo se iba a marchar pero volteo un segundo a ver el fuego donde ardía Hiruzen – Algún día n os volveremos a ver viejo amigo

Naruto estuvo un tiempo más alejado del resto, hasta que alguien se la acerco

-Naru-chan

-Asuna-chan –Naruto saludo a la Matriarca Sarutobi (la madre de Konohamaru)

-Me alegro que lo hayas podido despedirte de él, no tienes idea de lo feliz que lo hizo tu visita – Asuna sonrió

-Creo que el Icha Icha lo hizo más feliz

-Hahahaa… teniendo en cuenta de ese viejo siempre fue un pervertido quizás tengas razón

-Es raro estoy triste pero a la vez estoy muy feliz – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

-No me sorprende, quizás no lo entiendas, perder a alguien siempre es triste, pero eso no significa que sea todo lo que debas sentir, el recordar a alguien y sentirte feliz está bien, aunque nunca vuelvas a ver a esa persona si siempre que piensas en ella recuerdas cosas que valgan la pena… no lo sé quizás esa sea la forma correcta de recordar a alguien como ese viejo mono

-Vaya eso fue muy profundo

-Claro no solo soy bella ¿sabes? – Asuna inflo el pecho con orgullo – tengo algo para ti

-¿Qué es?

-No lo sé – Asuna le dio a Naruto un pequeño paquete a Naruto, y se alejó del lugar

Naruto abrió el paquete donde había una pequeña nota "Gracias por todo" el paquete esteba lleno de fotos de ellos dos juntos cuando Naruto era un niño…

-Maldito viejo acaso quieres hacerme llorar – Naruto dijo con una sonrisa y una lagrima en los ojos, antes de empezar a reír

* * *

 **Notas**

 **vale iba a publicar la semana pasada (creo), pero 200 derivadas salvajes aparecieron y no pude. Por diversas razones casi no voy a tener clases esta semana así que les prometo capitulo nuevo para el próximo domingo.**

 **Avanzamos un poco en la historia, y les digo realmente me da mucha pereza escribir batallas, avanzo muy lento cuando tengo que pensar en alguna, pero bueno creo que no están aquí por las batallas.**

 **Pues no se no hay mucho que decir, solo de nuevo gracias por todos sus comentarios**

 **Hasta la proxima**

 **-Aaron Oasis**


	19. Capitulo 18 Un idiota llamado Sai

**Capítulo 18**

 **De noche**

 **Mansión Namikaze**

Todos estaban reunidos para beber en honor del tercero, un silencio reinaba alrededor del comedor nadie decía nada…

-¿Recuerdan cuando utilice el Jutsu sexy para evitar que no regañara cuando volvimos de nuestra primera misión? – Naruto recordó, ese momento cuanto hizo que el Kage se desmayara por pérdida de sangre

Todos los que vieron ese momento no pudieron evitar reírse, y los demás sonrieron al imaginarse ese momento…

-Tsunade ¿recuerdas cuando lo mandaste a volar de un golpe y cayó en las aguas termales del lado de las mujeres? Biwako estaba justo en ese momento bañándose y le dio una paliza – Jiraya recordó ese momento con una sonrisa, provocando que Tsunade se empezara a reír

-¿Enserio eso paso? – Naruto al igual que los demás jóvenes estaban, estaban ansiosos por escuchar esa historia

-Sí, verán todo empezó cuando…

El silencio que durante un tiempo invadió la habitación, fue remplazado por historias del viejo Hokage, y risas de los presentes…

 **Al mañana siguiente**

Naruto se despertó en el sillón, con Satsuki babeando su hombro, no pudo evitar reír, al ver que Satsuki seguía babeando cuando dormía junto a él, miro alrededor aparentemente todos había bebido demasiado, si no fuera por su factor de recuperación en estos momentos tendría un cruda… tamaño bijuu, tuvieron un concurso de bebida la mayoría de novatos cayeron rápidamente, su inexperiencia con el alcohol le paso factura rápidamente, dejando solo a Naruto, Satsuki y Chouji. Shikamaru prefirió dormir que seguir bebiendo. Después de la doceava ronda los jounin habían sido derrotados, al igual que Karin, Satsuki y Chouji, solo Naruto podía competir contra las cabezas de clan y lo sannin, 21 rondas fueron necesarias para llegar a la final donde, Naruto y Tsunade resintieron 6 rondas más antes de que Naruto perdiera ante la Senju pechugona… que también quedo ebria. Un total de 27 rondas y 3 horas de beber sin control acabaron con aquellos que podía beber, los demás fueron a dormir a las habitaciones de la mansión…

" _Fue divertido"_ pensó Naruto

" _ **No pienses tan fuerte hay personas durmiendo aquí"**_ una voz resonó en s cabeza

" _¿Te sientes bien?"_

" _ **No de alguna manera todo el alcohol que bebiste anoche, me afecto a mí, más que a ti"**_

" _Entonces no estaba ebrio cuando anoche te vi bailando y cantando, semidesnuda"_

" _ **¡¿Eso en realidad paso?!... ¡te matare si vuelves a beber así!"**_

" _Lo intentare"_

Naruto dejo dormir a Kurumi y se puso a preparar el desayuno, comida extra picante para bajar la cruda. Del resto de los presentes. Shizune y Ayame que no habían bebido anoche bajaron de las habitaciones y vieron como el resto de los presentes estaban muertos, por lo que decidieron ayudar a Naruto con el desayuno. Satsuki se levantó poco después en estado zombi jurando que nunca volvería a beber así.

-Satsuki-san puedes cuidar a Obito un segundo – Shizune puso a el pequeño peliblanco en los brazos de Satsuki antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar

-Espera yo… - Satsuki reacciono muy tarde ahora tenía la pequeño en sus brazos y no sabía que hacer… lo levanto al altura de sus ojo y él le sonrió antes de "morder" sus nariz cosa que la pelinegra no es espero. Naruto estaba observando todo esto y no pudo evitar reír

-¿Ansioso por tener los tuyos? – Shizune se acerco a Naruto

-No realmente… aun no es el momento adecuado para eso, pero te mentiría si no te dijera que me emociona tener una familia – Naruto siguió observando como Satsuki estaba lidiando con Obito antes volver a la cocina

El olor de la comida despertó a la mayoría, que en su estado zombi fueron a sentarse a la mesa, la buena comida poco a poco revivió a todos los presentes…

-Entonces ¿Quién gano anoche? – Kiba pregunto él fue de lo primero en caer

-¡Obviamente yo gane! – Tsunade inflo el pecho con orgullo

-Casi te gano abuela – Naruto le dijo a Tsunade

-¿Ganarme? Aun te falte 50 años de experiencia para ganarme mocoso… además ayer apostamos que si ganaba dejarías de llamarme abuela – Tsunade le recordó a Naruto

-Tsk… Bien como usted ordene Tsunade-sama – Naruto empezó a cumplir su palabra

-Sabes es perturbador que tú me llames así… solo tú puedes seguir llamándome abuela… tu y Obito – Tsunade cargo al pequeño peliblanco que estaba con su madre a lado de ella - por cierto Naruto, el consejo quiere tener una reunión contigo terminando vamos a la sala del consejo – Tsunade le informo a Naruto mientras que jugaba con Obito

-Entiendo

* * *

 **Más tarde**

 **Sala del consejo**

Naruto estaba en el centro de la sala, el consejo Shinobi se encontraba al lado derecho de Tsunade, con Satsuki estrenado su posición como cabeza del clan Uchiha, y el consejo civil del lado izquierdo con Tsunade y Jiraya en el Centro.

-Bien comencemos con la reunión – Tsunade inicio la reunión del consejo – primero que nada no creo que nadie tenga problemas, para que le dé a Naruto el rango de Jounin ¿o sí? – Nadie dijo nada en contra – Bien Naruto Namikaze te otorgo el rango de Jounin de elite de Konoha, además Naruto tomara cargo como cabeza del clan Namikaze - Tsunade siguió con la reunión mientras que Naruto tomaba asiento a un lado de Satsuki

-Disculpe Tsunade-sama creo que hay un tema que debe ser prioridad en estos momentos – Danzo empezó a hablar

-¿Y qué podría ser? – pregunto la Senju pechugona

-Obviamente de la seguridad de Naruto-kun, como todos sabemos hace unos días Akatsuki ataco Suna y secuestro al Kazekage, además por los informes de Jiraya sabemos que Taki quedo prácticamente destruida cuando Akatsuki fue en busca del siete colas, no podemos dejar que lo mismo ocurra aquí, somos la aldea más fuerte y debemos demostrarlo, Yo propongo que Naruto-kun tenga una escolta 24/7 – Danzo hablo y todo lo que dijo tenía sentido por lo que la mayor parte de ambos consejos estuvo de acuerdo con él

-No voy a negar que tiene sentido eso pero… - Tsunade empezó estaba analizando lo que quería decir

-Yo me niego rotundamente, no quiero tener alguien detrás de mí todo el tiempo, además probablemente sea más fuerte cualquiera en esta aldea un guardaespaldas solo me retrasaría – Naruto se quejo

-Yo puedo hacerlo – Satsuki se ofreció de voluntaria

-Uchiha-san no niego tu poder, pero dudo mucho Naruto-kun acepte eso, además no podemos arriesgar a la última poseedora del Sharingan en la aldea – Danzo miro a la Uchiha y luego a Tsunade esperando que estuviera de acuerdo con él

-Danzo tiene razón en eso, solo podría recomendar a un par de Anbus para dicha misión – Tsunade se quedó pensando – Jiraya sería la única opción viable pero lo necesito haciendo otras cosas, por lo que no puede estar con Naruto todo el tiempo

-Tsunade-sama desearía que me dejara a mi encargarme de la seguridad de Naruto-kun, mis shinobis estarán complemente dispuestos de dar su vida por proteger la vida del futuro Hokage de la aldea – Danzo hizo una reverencia

-Bien, dejare esto en tus manos Danzo – Tsunade lo pensó un momento y después de analizarlos pros y los contras, además de recibir una mirada de confirmación por parte de Jiraya, decidió que era la mejor opción era aceptar

-¡Hey! esperen ¿Qué mi opinión no cuenta? – Naruto se quejo

-No – fue la respuesta de Tsunade

-Bien joven Naruto-kun, mañana uno de mis agentes se encontrara contigo – Danzo le informo a Naruto

La reunión siguió con temas sin importancia, al terminar Tsunade llamo Satsuki y a Naruto a su oficina

-¿Qué pasa abuela? – Naruto estaba junto Satsuki, en la oficina de Tsunade

-Tengo una misión para ustedes, sol dejen que llegue Sakura – la Senju empezó a busca un papel

Knock-Knock

-¿Me mandó llamar Tsunade-sama? –Sakura entro para encontrarse con sus compañeros de equipo

-Si tengo una misión muy importante para ustedes – Tsunade saco un pergamino con un enorme "D"

-¿Bromeas verdad abuela? No me digas ¿Qué tenemos que perseguir a Tora de nuevo? – Naruto tuvo un escalofrió

-Perseguir a Tora nombre clave "El Gran Rey Demonio Tora", ya es considerado una misión clase B, desde que cierto idiota le enseño a caminar sobre el agua, y a hacer Jutsus como un hegue, clonación y sustitución… de hecho la segunda prueba del examen chunin pasado fue perseguirlo y atraparlo, nadie paso – Tsunade tenía que admitir que se divirtió mucho viendo a los pobres genin perseguir a ese gato demonio - No esta misión es una petición directa de Iruka para ustedes tres

* * *

 **Más tarde**

 **En la academia**

Los estudiantes a punto de graduarse y a los que solo les faltaba un año estaban todos reunidos, ninguno sabía bien la razón, solo sabían que Iruka les tenía una sorpresa.

-Bien chicos hoy les tengo una gran sorpresa, he conseguido que un trio de ninjas experimentados venga para darles una plática de lo que es ser un buen shinobi de Konoha – Iruka inflo el pecho orgulloso

-Seguramente va a ser Ebisu-sensei y alguno de sus compañeros raros –Konohamaru escuchaba con aburrimiento el explicación de Iruka acerca de ser un buen shinobi

-¿Que pasa Sarutobi? Ahora que ya no eres nieto del Hokage ya no eres tan increíble – Sho Inuzuka (primo de Kiba) molestaba a Konohamaru

-¡Cállate Sho! Nunca has podido derrotarme – Konohamaru se enojo

-Cálmate Kono – Moegi intento clamar a su amigo

-Eso fue antes, ahora que mi primo Kiba me enseño un par de técnicas, seguramente te derrotaria – Sho mostro un sonrisa arrogante

-Ya quisieras, cuando el jefe venga me enseñara un Jutsu súper genial, y te volveré a derrotar – Kono estaba molesto

-¿Quién es ese jefe del que tanto hablas? Seguramente es un debilucho – Sho tuvo que esquivar un golpe de Konohamaru

-No te burles del jefe, él es el más fuerte – Konohamaru iba a seguir peleando pelo Iruka les lanzo un libro a ambos

-¡Ustedes dos, dejen de estar peleando! – Iruka grito con su cabeza gigante

Knock-Knock

-Parece que nuestros invitados ya llegaron… Adelante – Iruka hizo pasar el un trio de Jounins

-¡Yo! ¡Hola Iruka-sensei! – un rubio de casi 1.80 entro a la habitación seguido de dos bellas chicas

-Naruto me alegro que hayan podido venir – Iruka saludo a los recién llegados

-Lo que sea por nuestro sensei favorito (en otra parte de Konoha a Kakashi se le rompía el corazón)

-Gracias por venir ustedes tres, Bien muchacho ellos son graduados de esta academia de hace 4 años, ahora los tres son Jounins - Iruka presento a su exalumnos, sin embargo toda la clase se quedó en shock…

-¡Kyaaaa…! ¡Es Naruto-sama! – todas la chicas gritaron de emoción, cosa que no se esperó el rubio porque de inmediato se escondió detrás de la chicas

-¿Qué es esto? da miedo – pregunto Naruto detrás de la chicas

-Eso Naruto, son la peor creación de del hombre… Fangirls – contesto Satsuki con mirada seria como si se enfrentara a un viejo enemigo de su pasado

-¿Enserio yo era así? – pregunto Sakura sorprendida

-No Sakura, tú eras peor – Satsuki llevo su mano al mango de su espada lista para rebanar a cualquiera que se "intentara" acercar a su Naruto

-Satsuki no vayas a matar a nadie – Naruto hablo nervioso mientras que veía los ojos de la Uchiha carentes de emociones

-No lo hare solo la dejare hechas pedacitos, muy pequeños pedacitos

-Eso cuenta como matar

-¡Naruto-Sama! – una pequeña Hyuga de pelo castaño salto sobre el rubio – lo he extrañado mucho Naruto-sama – la pequeña estaba abrazando al rubio mientras que Sakura evitaba que Satsuki la cortara en pedacitos

-Hanabi vaya que has crecido – Naruto acaricio la cabeza de la pequeña Hyuga

-Te lo prometí sería un mujer digna de ti, entonces olvidarías a tu harem, y huirías con migo montando un caballo blanco al atardecer – Hanabi hablo con estrellas en los ojos

-Cough… - Sakura y Satsuki tenían un aura oscura

-Por cierto Naruto-sama por que huele a otras mujeres que no conozco – Hanabi puso mirada yanderee

-Es suficiente, Hanabi vuelve a tu lugar – Iruka puso orden – Bien supongo que primero debemos empezar con las prestaciones, chicos por favor preséntense

-Las damas primero – Naruto hablo, mientras que las chicas se miraron

-Entonces yo primero – Sakura dio un paso al frente – Hola mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, no pertenezco a ningún clan, soy una jounin de la aldea desde hace un año, soy especialista en Taijutsu y Ninjutsu medico además de aprendiz de la Hokage, poseo las Naturalezas de chacra de agua y tierra

-Bien yo soy Satsuki Nami… - la pelinegra se llevó una mirada fulgurante de Sakura - Bien Satsuki Uchiha, la última miembro del clan Uchiha, llevo una semana siendo Jounin, soy bastante competente en cualquiera de las áreas básica de un ninja, entrene con… cierto exninja de la aldea, y el fuego y el rayo son mis elementos

-Finalmente es mi turno… ¡Yo soy aquel que no teme a la muerte, aquel que derrite corazones con una sonrisa, yo soy aquel que se alza sobre los simples mortales! ¡Yo soy el ninja definitivo! ¡Yo soy Naruto Namikaze! – los clones de Naruto sacaron de la nada tambores, además de que lanzaron bombas de humo de colores – ¡O vamos ustedes también! ¿Qué es que acaso ya nadie aprecia el verdadero arte? – Naruto se deprimió ya que todos se quedaron callados y desviaron la mirad incluso Konohamaru miro a otro lado cuando Naruto lo miro

-Bien él es Naruto Namikaze, Jounin, y uno de los ninjas más fuertes de la aldea, además de candidato a ser el próximo Hokage – Iruka hablo como si Naruto no se hubiera presentado

-Es un especialista en Ninjutsu – Sakura comentó

-Es aprendiz de Jiraya, el sannin de los sapos – Satsuki también menciono

-Olvidan lo más importante… y es que ¡tengo el harem más espectacular de toda la historia! – Naruto grito a los cuatro vientos lo que causo que se ganara la admiración de todos los chicos y un golpe por parte de sus chicas – post data tener un harem es peligroso – Naruto estaba enterrado en el piso

-Satsuki-senpai ¿tienes novio? – Sho pregunto con corazones en los ojos

-¡Si! De hecho ya estoy comprometida – Satsuki presumió su anillo con orgullo, Sho sintió como su corazón se partía en 2

-Sakura-senpai ¿Qué hay de usted? – Sho aún tenía algo de esperanzas con la cereza

-Yo también ya estoy comprometida – Sakura también presumió un anillo, a Sho se le fue el alama del cuerpo

-¿Y quién es el afortunado? - pregunto una chica de la multitud a lao que ambas chicas se miraron, y luego suspiraron, señalando al rubio que estaban enterado en el piso, sin embargo este despareció en una bola de humo, y ahora estaba sentado al lado de Konohamaru…

-… y entonces le dije ¿Ah sí? pero al menos a mí no me peina mi mamá, cara trasero de simio de la montañas del sur de Iwa, y le metí un Rasengan por el culo – aparentemente Naruto le estaba contando a Konohamaru una historia de sus viajes…

-Naruto… - Sakura estaba enojada

-Espera ya casi llego a la mejor parte, entonces yo vi como quiso escapar y en ese momento grite no en mi turno hijo de pu** y convoque a Gamabunta e hicimos una Súper Bomba De Sapo y destruimos todo el lugar, y mientras que todo explotaba yo camine lentamente alejándome de las llamas mientras que todos explotaba detrás de mí, fue muy épico lástima que nadie lo vio, porque todos huyeron porque la ciudad entera estaba explotando, bueno al fin de esta forma fue salve a la princesa, derrote al malo y lo más importante conseguí el último tazón de ramen instantáneo de Roran… Fin – Naruto termino su historia con una sonrisa, la mayoría no tenía idea de cómo un ramen, pudo haber causado tanta destrucción - ¿Qué? – Naruto miro como todo el mundo lo observaba

-Creo que no fue tan buena idea organizar esta vista – Iruka lamento el momento en que esto le pareció una buen idea

-Eso fue fantástico jefe – Konohamaru estaba impresionado y miro Sho con un sonrisa despectiva –realmente eres el más fuerte

-¡Ya se chicos le enseñare un Jutsu súper genial! que realmente les ayudara en la vida shinobi, no tiene idea de cuantas veces este Jutsu me ha salvado de una muerte segura – Naruto hizo una posición de manos – presten atención porque solo lo voy a hacer una vez, ya que si lo intento más de dos veces en un día, podría tener una muerte extremadamente dolorosa ¿listos? – todo mundo veía con detenimiento lo que el rubio estaba a punto de hacer – **Jutsu Sexy** – Naruto se convirtió en una bella chica de cabello dorado y dos coletas, que se encontraba completamente desnuda tapada solamente por una ligera niebla… la mayoría de los chicos se desmayaron con un sangrado nasal, mientras que las chicas se pusieron rojas, ya sea de la ira o la vergüenza – ahora explicare lo diversos usos de este Justu…

-¡Idiota pervertido! – Ambas chicas lo golpearon con una fuerza inhumana

-Y por eso solo puedo hacer este Jutsu una vez al día, si lo hiciera más veces ellas dos me golpearían hasta matarme – Naruto dijo antes caer inconsciente a causa de los golpes

-Si definitivamente esto no fue una buena idea – Iruka hablo antes de caer inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre

En ese momento Naruto no lo sabía pero en ese momento había elevado la taza de captura de Tora en 3000%

* * *

 **Al atardecer**

 **Ichiraku´s**

 **Pov Naruto**

Camino tranquilamente hacia Ichiraku´s ayer Teuchi me invito a cenar a su casa, después de dejar a mi clones con las demás chicas me aproximo al bar de ramen, al llegar no que está cerrado, ya sabía de eso así que me dirijo a la puerta lateral. Antes de tocar la puerta esta se abre de repente.

-Naruto, llegas en buen momento, ayer te invite a cenar olvide que hoy era noche de póker, el honor de Ichiraku´s está en juego, ese arrogante Susaku del puesto de crepas necesita que le den un lección, así que tendrás que cenar solo con Ayame… _espero que se diviertan no me molestaría ser abuelo pronto_ – Teuchi le susurró a Naruto antes de salir con una sonrisa

" _Vaya no esperaba eso la mayoría de las padres que conozco son como… 'si te acercas a mi hija te corto las pelotas' mientras que me amenazan con un kunai o algún otro instrumento filoso"_ Naruto le comento a Kurumi

" _ **Solo piénsalo de esta forma si tuvieras una hija y alguien como tú la estuviera seduciendo que es lo que harías"**_

" _Pues nada ya que alguien como estaría muerto antes de poder acercarse alguna de mis hijas… vaya así que esto es lo que se siente"_ Naruto se quedó pensando por un segundo hasta que Ayame lo saco de sus pensamientos…

-Naruto-kun – Ayame me hablo intentando llamar su atención – ¡Hey! Naruto ¿me estas escuchando?

-Lo siento Ayame me distraje un momento

-¿Viste a mi papá cierto?… esta noche solo seremos tú y yo – Ayame se sonrojo por lo que podría pasar

-Si, me conto que tiene que defender el honor de Ichiraku´s

-Si, a mí me dijo lo mismo

Ambos empezaron a cenar mientras que le habla de mis viajes y aventuras, realmente me sorprendió enterarme que ella también tuvo un par de viajes para mejorar su cocina, aparentemente el hecho de que yo cocinara mejor ella fue un duro golpe a su orgullo de cocinera.

-… Y entonces le dije no es un sapo es mi maestro - ambos reímos, sabía que era un pésimo chiste, pero ya no sabía que más decir, había quedado sin ideas y ahora estábamos en un silencio muy incomodo

-Naruto… podrías cerrar los ojos un minuto – hice lo que me pidió esperando que me besara… cosa que nunca paso hasta que sentí que mis manos fueron sujetas seguidas del sónico de un cerrojo cerrándose, abri lo ojos para darme cuenta de que Ayame me había puesto un esposas

-¿Ayame que es esto?

-No es obvio te espose a la silla

-Si pero ¿Por qué?

-Porque se divertido

-Sabes que soy un ninja y podría soltarme en cualquier segundo

-Lo sé pero como lo dije es divertido – Ayame se sentó en mi regazo y me empezó besar…

 **¿Tienes más 18 años?**

 **Si/No**

…

 **Si**

…

…

…

 **Procesando solicitud…**

…

…

…

 **Mentiroso**

 **Eres menor de edad y no puedes acceder a este contenido**

 **La ONU va por ti**

 **Censurado…**

 **Censurado…**

 **Censurado…**

A la mañana siguiente me desperté cansado quien diría que Ayame me podría seguir el ritmo por 6 horas ella sola, también necesitara compara un cama nueva para Ayame. Definitivamente anoche fue muy intenso, probablemente ella no pueda caminar bien en una semana…

-Naruto-kun – Ayame se acaba de despertar, tenía a una gran sonrisa en su rostro – anoche… fue… wow simplemente wow –Ayame podía encontrar las palabras

-Si, fue fantástico – le sonrió, mientras que le doy un rápido beso – ¿quieres desayunar?

Preparo un desayuno rápido para ambos, antes de despedirme. Seguramente Satsuki iba a esta muy enojada por que no regrese a dormir anoche…

-Puedes salir de ahí – alguien me había estado siguiendo desde que salir de casa de Ayame

-Como lo dijo Danzo-sama realmente es increíble Naruto-sama – un sujeto pelinegro de piel pálida y una sonrisa perturbadora

-¿Quién eres? – supongo que es mi escolta

-Mis disculpas Naruto-sama mi nombre es Sai y soy su nuevo guardaespaldas – su sonrisa es tan falsa que probablemente la hicieron en china

-Bien Sai dos cosas primero no me llames "Naruto-sama" es perturbador, segundo ahora que eres mi guardaespaldas necesitamos conseguirte un uniforme de guardaespaldas – lo miro con un sonrisa

-Entiendo, nunca creí hubiera un uniforme de guardaespaldas, sin anoche que lo estaba vigilando le hubiera avisado

-¡¿Me estabas vigilando anoche?!

-Debo de admitir que estoy impresionado 6 horas es mucho tiempo… es ese momento era cuando teína que gritar "la vas a matar" o algo así… aun no termino de entender la cultura de los memes… -Sai me miro con un sincera confusión

-Si no fueras un completo idiota te mataría – me tomo la cabeza dios esto no va ser tan sencillo como pensé - ¿y bien tú me vas a seguir 24/7?

-Esas son mis órdenes

-Bien sígueme

Caminamos sin decir una palabra hasta llegar a mi casa, donde Satsuki me recibe con un golpe…

-Ya veo, es lo llama tener lo pantalones de la relación – Sai menciono, cuando me disculpaba con Satsuki

-¡¿Y este idiota quién es?! – pregunto Satsuki enojada

-Él es Sai mi nuevo guardaespaldas

-Yo soy Sai

-Ignóralo

 **En la noche**

De alguna forma me había quedado solo con Satsuki, estábamos acostados en nuestra cama listos para un poco de acción nocturna…

-No tienes idea de cuando había esperado esto – le susurro mientras que besos su cuello

-Claro que si, desde esa noche no he podido pasar un solo noche sin desear tenerte dentro de mi…

-¡¿Pero qué carajos?! ¡Sai ¿Qué haces aquí?! – estaba besando a Satsuki cuando note que Sai no estaba viendo desde el fondo de loa habitación con una sonrisa

-Te vigilo

-¡¿Y no puedes hacerlo desde afuera de la habitación?!

-No porque cerraste las cortinas y no podía verte

-¡Cerré las cortina para que no pudieras vernos!

-Ya veo y ¿entonces cómo quieres que te vigile?

-¡No quiero que me vigiles todo el tiempo!

-Pero son mis órdenes

-¡La fruta que te pario Sai!

-Dudo mucho que una fruta me haya podido parir…

-¡Bien! ¡Tú te lo buscaste! – tome uno de mi Kunai se lo di y luego lo tele transporte hasta Kumo - ¡Quédate aquí mañana vendré por ti y no pierdas ese Kunai!

Regrese a casa y Satsuki se estaba riendo

-Eso fue divertido, nunca creí que alguien te podría molestar así –me miro con una sonrisa

-Lo siento pero no creí que fuera tan idiota – le conteste

-Lo mismo pensé de ti en más de una ocasión

-Hahaha que graciosa eres… estoy cansado y si mejor mañana… - no pude terminar de hablar porque Satsuki ya me había desnudado y me estaba haciendo un oral – supongo que no…

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Vaya noche, Satsuki me dejo completamente seco… no sé de donde saco esos nuevo movimiento pero dios esta chica es fantástica…

-Vaya realmente valió la pena la espera (excepto para aquellos que querían lemon... esos se va a quedar con la ganas) – Satsuki estaba acostada a lado de mí, no dormimos nada anoche, la pruebas es que la habitación era un caos

-Tienes razón…

-Realmente me sorprendes Naruto-sama esta vez fueron 8 horas seguidas – un voz conocida son a un costado de mí, ambos volteamos a ver el origen de la voz…

-Sai… ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto cuando veo al pelinegro de cara pálida acostado aun lado de mi

-Te vigilo

-¿Y cómo llegaste tan rápido desde Kumo? – pregunto sorprendido

-Tome un Uber

-Se supone que en este universo no existe los Uber

-Pues dile eso al autor

-Y solo yo puedo romper la cuarta pared, porque yo soy el protagonista – el idiota de Sai solo seguía sonriendo… algún día lo voy a matar…

* * *

 **Notas del Autor**

 **Bien otro capitulo relativamente corto poco mas 4 mil palabras pero bueno, originalmente pensaba en ir muy loco hasta la batalla de Pain pero ya lo pensé mejor y lo tomare con mas calma. Me divertí con Sai jodiendo a Naruto, y la broma de los lemon también fue genial (al meno para mi). ya no sufran quizas el proximo capitulo traiga un poco. sin embargo el proximo capitulo tendremos la Aventuras de Tobi...**

 **Y pues seguiré escribiendo a un ritmo semi-lento, pues tengo que ir a la universidad hacer tareas, ver alguno animes y jugar video juegos, asi que no hay suficiente tiempo para todo lo que quiero hacer.**

 **De nuevo GRACIAS por todos sus comentarios y les dejo un pequeño regalo el mejo Omake de la historia...**

 **Hasta la próxima**

 **-Aaron Oasis**

* * *

 **Omake**

 **Tobi-man**

 **Capitulo 1 El encuentro**

Mi nombre es Obito Uchiha genio millonario, playboy, filantropo y lo mas importante por la noche soy Tobi-man, Tobi para los amigos, soy un justiciero en mascarado que protege a Konoha por la noches, todo empezó cuando mataron a mis padres cuando salimos del cine por el callejón oscuro... ahora que lo pienso no fue la mejor de la ideas... como sea esa noche decidí proteger a Konoha, con la ayuda de mi fiel mayordomo Bob(después de que su show fracasara se consiguió un nuevo trabajo).

-Sr. Obito es hora de que se levante - Bob le estaba llevando el desayuno a Obito

-Tobi no trabaja hasta las 6 pm - Obito había a una fiesta anoche y no se quería mover

-Si pero un padre trabaja 24/7 - Bob le contesto

-¿Padre? ¿Quien? ¿Yo? - Obito le pregunta muy confundido

-No recuerda que anoche adopto a un huérfano, aunque si solo lo hizo para impresionar a la srta. Rin, debe hacerse resposable por él - Bob le dio una tablet donde se veia a un niño rubio pasearse por la mansión

-Recuerdame no volver hacer tonterías por amor

-Hablando de eso la srta. Rin marco hace rato preguntando que si iba a llevar a su nuevo hijo a la carrera en el parque esta tarde

-Bob sabes que me dieron un locas ganas de hacer ejercicio en el parque esta tarde - Obito se levanto

-Otra cosa señor Naruto acaba de encontrar la entrada a la Tobi-cueva - Bob señalo la tablet

-¿Quién?

-El niño que adopto su hijo...

-Oooooohhh claro él... ¿como que encontró la entrada?

-Le dije que poner un boton que dijera Tobi-cueva no era buena idea

-Maldición, ese chico es mas listo de que pensé

Con Naruto

-Vaya así que esta es la Tobi-cueva, no es tan impresionante como crei - Naruto un rubio de ojos azules de 13 años caminaba examinado la guarida de Tobi

-Has sido un chico malo por entrar aquí...

-Vaya realmente Tobi vive en sótano de Obito Uchiha

-Te equivocas Obito Uchiha vive en el ático de Tobi

-Hahahahahaha... esa es una buena broma Obito

-Gracias Naruto... waaaaa como supiste que soy

-Sencillo tienes una enorme pintura de Tobi en el comedor sabias, tendrías que ser un maldito acosador o un egolatra para tener algo así...

-Bien que vas a hacer ahora que lo sabes

-Quiero entrar, yo también perdí a mis padres cuando era un bebé, no quiero que nadie mas sufra eso por eso quiero pelear - Naruto lo miro con determinación

-Okey

-Espera ¿solo así?

-Si ¿por qué?

-Nada creí que seria mas difícil convencerte

-Ya veremos si estas listo o no para ser mi ayudante por lo pronto vamos hay que ir a una carrera

-¿A una carrera? ¿para qué?

-Vamos ya lo entenderás cuando estemos allá

Fin capitulo 1


	20. Capitulo 19 Las aventuras de Tobi

**Capítulo 19**

 _ **Nota: este capítulo tiene tantos chistes que podría ser considerado una película de marvel**_

 **Un par de kilómetros al sur de Kiri**

 **2 semanas después del ataque a Suna**

Dos figuras vestidos con capas negras y nubes rojas, caminaban en dirección de la aldea oculta en la niebla. Los dos miembros de Akatsuki seguramente estaban planeando algo terriblemente maligno…

-¡Senpai! ¡Un conejito! – El nuevo miembro de Akatsuki estaba abrazando un pequeño conejo blanco - ¡Mira senpai es adorable!

-Tienes razón Tobi es bastante bonito… pero sabes cómo sería a un más bonito… asado con algunas especias – Deidara saco un kunai de entre sus ropas

-¡Senpai ¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso?! – Tobi abrazo al conejito y se alejó de Deidara - ¡No te dejare que lastimes a Frederick Jones III!

-¿A quién? – Deidara esteba confundido

-Pues a Frederick Jones III – señalando al conejo blanco - hijo de Frederick Jones II "la tempestad", líder del clan conejo Jones, los guardianes de la gema maldita, señores de la mítica técnica de la colita esponjosa, con la que pelean contra las malvadas libres del clan Smith, como las odio en especial desde que mataron a Michael Jones XI ¡nunca te olvidaremos Michael! – Tobi empezó a delirar acerca de un mundo de fantasía de conejos

-Tobi no tengo idea de que hablas…

-Senpai te falta saber de la historia de los clanes conejos de las naciones elementales – en eso el conejo escapo de Tobi – ¡No! ¡Frederick Jones III no abandones a Tobi!

-Tobi ya muévete

-Esta bien senpai

-…

-…

-…

-Por cierto senpai ¿ya casi llegamos?- Tobi pregunto

-No

-…

-…

-¿Y ahora?

-No

-…

-…

-¿Y ahora?

-¡No!

-…

-…

-¿Qué tal ahora?

-¡NO! ¡Y ahora cállate!

-…

-…

-…

-…

-¿Y ahora?

-¡Por el amor de dios, sí! ¡Ya llegamos ahora cállate!

-Senpai es que yo quería decirte que tenemos que volver a Ame… veras Tobi cree que Tobi olvido sus cepillo de dientes

-¡La puta madre Tobi! ¡¿Es enserio?!

-Tobi lo lamenta… ¿es que acaso Tobi es un mal chico? – Tobi estaba a punto de empezar a llorar

-Lo siento Tobi, no llores por favor… porque sabes qué… - Deidara recordó que el líder le dijo si hacia llorar a Tobi de nuevo le metería un Shinra Tensei por el culo

-… - Tobi no hablo pero tenía lágrimas en los ojos

-Tobi es un buen chico – a Tobi le empezaron a salir corazoncitos, y prácticamente estaba vomitando arcoíris

-Tobi es feliz… pero Tobi tiene que ir al baño – con eso Tobi salió corriendo a los arboles cercanos

Si lo malvados miembros de Akatsuki siempre llevan el terror allá a donde van…

-Eso no es cierto, Tobi es un buen chico – Tobi había entrado a la cabina de narración

-Tobi que haces aquí estoy narrando – El Narrador de nombre Tom (es el hermano menor de Bob) miro a Tobi sorprendido –Espera ¿estoy narrando lo que yo mismo estoy haciendo?

-Tobi se perdió buscando el baño

-Está a fuera al fondo – Tom señalo la puerta

-Tobi te lo agradece mucho

-Bien en que estaba… oh si lo malvados miembros de Akatsuki destruyendo todo lo que esta su paso

-Oye para que sirve este botón que dice reinicio

-Tobi no presiones ese botón o reiniciaras todo el fic

-Tranquiló Tobi no presionará el botón – lo presiona – o tal vez si

 **Puuuaraaaaaggg**

 **(Ese es el sonido de Tobi y el narrador, siendo arrastrados por un vórtice espacio-tiempo)**

 **Pov NN**

Sangre… lo logre… termino la guerra… finalmente vengue a mi maestro… traje la paz… pero yo no lo voy a lograr…

-Sensei, vamos resista usted lo logro finalmente termino esta guerra… no puede rendirse aun – mi vista esta nublada pero aun reconozco esa voz

-Konohamaru… cuídalos sé que serás un buen Hokage

-No sensei usted debe ser el Hokage, se lo prometió al Sexto usted va a ser el séptimo y yo el octavo… así era el trato, así que por favor sensei no se rinda

-Él tiene razón sensei tou-san se enojara mucho si se reúne con el tan pronto – otra voz conocida

-No solo ellos Ryou-sama y Jin-sama también se enfadaran con usted si reúne con ellos tan pronto – una voz femenina también la recuerdo

-Lo siento chicos di todo de mi… ya no creo… que yo… cuiden de nee-san y a Shio pero sobre todo cuídense entre ustedes

-Rin-sama y Shio-senpai lo mataran si se atreva morir sensei… ellas no puede perder a alguien más – la voz de Konohamaru se escucha distante

-No sensei usted dijo que estaría siempre conmigo… no puede dejarme – realmente soy un mal maestro me enamoro de un chica menor, que aparte era mi alumna y ahora la dejo sola… realmente soy un maestro muy malo

-Lo siento… yo realmente los quiero… cuídense… - ya no puedo más un grito de dolor se aleja de mí y luego nada.

-¡Maldición volvimos al inicio del fic! – Tom entro en pánico

-¡No te preocupes Tobi arreglara todo! – Tobi estaba feliz

-Les importa estoy tratando me morirme por aquí y arruina el ambiente – Naruto se quejo

-No te preocupes no morirás, iras a otro mundo donde tendrás un harem – Tobi tenía el guion en sus manos

-¡Enserio eso suena genial! – Naruto estaba feliz

-¡Naruto-kun infiel! –Satsuki golpeo a Naruto

-¡Urrrg ahora si me muero! – Naruto murió X_X a manos de su amada Satsuki que le dio una paliza por infiel

-Tobi hay que regresar antes de que alteremos más la línea temporal – Tom estaba cada vez más preocupado

-Okey Tobi está en eso – Tobi volvió a presionar el botón

 **Puuuaraaaaaggg**

-¿Dónde estamos ahora? – Tomestaba perdido

-Creo que estamos fuera de la oficina del Hokage – Tobi se sintió extrañamente familiar en ese lugar

-Lo mejor será – abrió una puerta de donde se escuchaban ruidos – no entres ahí… - Tom cerro la puerta de golpe

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – Tobi también se asomó – Si Tobi piensa que es mejor no entrar ahí

-Ya sé dónde estamos… o cuando estamos, hoy fue el día… o es el día en que Minato y Kushiena hicieron a nuestro protagonista… lo mejor será déjalos solos – lo fuerte "sonidos" de la habitación se empezaron a intensificar

-Tobi está de acuerdo ¡Vámonos! – Tobi volvió a presionar el botón

 **Puuuaraaaaaggg**

-¿Dónde estamos ahora? – en narrador miro a su alrededor era de noche y estaban en un bosque

-Cuidado Narrador-san –Tobi salvo a Tom de ser aplastado por el Kyubii

-¿Qué demonios?

-Creo que estamos en la batalla del valle del fin – Tobi miro a la lejanía como uno arboles peleaban contra el Kyubii

-Esto es malo Tobi sácanos de aquí

-A la orden jefe

 **Puuuaraaaaaggg**

-Bien creo que ahora si estamos jodidos ¡Estamos en el limbo! – Tom y Tobi estaban flotando en la nada absoluta

-No te preocupes Tobi lo arregla – Tobi intento presionar el botón sin embargo no pasó nada – creo que ya no sirve

-Estamos perdido y si no regreso a la trama no va poder avanzar

-No te preocupes Tobi lo soluciona

-¡¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?! ¡Estamos a la mitad de la nada y el botón no funciona!

-Tobi tiene un amigo

-¡¿Y eso de que no va servir estamos a la mitad de la nada?!

-El amigo de Tobi es especial – Tobi saco un celular de entre sus ropas

-Estamos a la mitad de la nada dudo que tengas señal aquí

-¿Hola? ¿Chuck?... Necesito ayuda Tobi se metió en problemas… si… Tobi lo siente… si Tobi promete no volver a meterse en problemas… ¡Gracias Chuck! – Tobi colgó su teléfono – mi amigo ya viene

-Repito ¿sabes que estamos a la mitad de la nada? – Tom ya estaba muy enojado con Tobi

(Aquí amigos realmente desearía poder poner audio)

( watch?v=KkM71JPHfjk)

(Entren a ese link antes de seguir leyendo, no se van a arrepentir)

Al fondo mientras que la banda sonora sonaba una motocicleta de calaveras en llamas, se estaba acercando, un hombre vestido botas de piel, pantalones de piel, una chamarra de piel además de un sombrero vaquero estaba llegando iba conduciendo a toda velocidad…

Se detuvo a un par de metros de nuestro viajero temporales…

-Tobi veo que te has metido en un gran aprieto esta vez…

-¡Ooooh por dios! ¡Eres Chuck Norris!

-Solo llámame Chuck hijo

-¡Claro que si sr. Norris digo… Chuck! ¿Es cierto que una vez lo mordió una cobra?

-Así es, pero después de 12 días de un dolor insoportable… la cobra murió

-¡WOW!

-Bien veo que se metieron en un grieta temporal, no hay problema, suban - de la nada un sidecar apareció junto al motocicleta de Chuck

-Gracias por rescatarnos Chuck – Tobi y Tom se subieron al sidecar y se pusieron unos cascos

-No hay problema Tobi, solo no vuelvas a destruir la línea especio tiempo, ya es la tercera vez esta semana

-Tobi realmente lo siente

-No te preocupes Tobi… ahora agárrense vamos a atravesar algunas líneas temporales – Chuck acelero su motocicleta y atravesaron varias líneas temporales, hasta que llegaron de vuelta a la cabina de narración – Bien me tengo que ir pero si me llegan a necesitar, solo llámenme

-Espera Chuck – Tom detuvo a Chuck - ¿cree que podría darme su autógrafo?

-¡A mi también! – Naruto de alguna forma también estaba ahí

-¿Naruto que haces aquí? –el narrador le pregunto al rubio que apareció de la nada

-¿Bromeas? ¡Es al autógrafo de Chuck Norris! ¡Obviamente tenía que estar aquí! – el rubio grito mientras le ofrecía papel y una pluma a Chuck

-No se preocupen chicos ya los tienen – ambos sintieron algo en sus bolsillos y encontraron una foto tamaño poste autografía de Chuck Norris

-¡Kyaaaa! – Naruto grito antes de desmayarse

-Ahora me tengo que ir, un idiota llamado Thanos está jodiendo en otro universo (Nota: si Thanos utilizara el guante del infinito contra Chuck Norris… ¿Thanos desaparecería o el guante explotaría?) – con eso la motocicleta de Chuck se convirtió en un Charizard Chuck se subió a su espalda y desapareció en un portal espacio tiempo…

-¡Ooooh por dios eso fue fantástico! – el narrador grito emocionado

-Tobi se tiene que ir senpai me está esperando – Tobi también se fue y con eso la línea temporal fue salvada

(Nota: si ese no fue el mejor cameo de la puta historia de los Fanfics me retiro para siempre)

(Nota: lo admito ahora si me volví completamente loco… es resto del capítulo será más "normal", y probablemente este sea el límite de mi locura, aunque no prometo nada)

 **De vuelta con Deidara**

-Lo siento senpai había mucha fila en los baños – Tobi regreso después de su aventura

-¿Fila si solo fuiste a un árbol? ¿Qué fila podría haber? – Deidara se quejó a Tobi le tomo casi media hora ir al baño

-Si un árbol… - Tobi no podría contar de su aventura anterior

-Como sea ya hay que irnos

-Por cierto senpai… ¿Ya llegamos?

 **Censurado…**

 **Censurado…**

 **Censurado…**

* * *

 **Mansión Namikaze**

 **Al día siguiente de la llegada se Sai**

-Sai yo entiendo que tienes que protegerme y para hacer eso tienes que vigilarme, pero… ¡Por el amor de dios déjame cagar en paz! – Naruto estaba atrapado en su baño con Sai sonriendo – Kami ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?

 **Flashback**

 **Un par de horas antes**

 **Torre Hokage**

Tsunade y Shizune caminaba de vuelta al a oficina de Tsunade, después de ver algunas cosas en el hospital…

-¿Shizune?

-Sí, Tsunade-sama

-¿Por qué hay huellas de cerdo en el techo?

-No lo sé Tsunade-sama

-¿Y Tonton?

-Con Naruto…

-Sí, eso creí… - ambas mujeres siguieron las huellas hasta la oficina de Tsunade

 **¡Puerco-araña puerco-araña!**

 **¡Al mal ataca con su telaraña!**

 **¡Su colita retorcida!**

 **¡Da besitos con su trompita!**

 **¡Su colita retorcida!**

 **¡Miraaad!**

 **¡Es el puerco-araña!**

(Lol, me sorprende que nadie hubiera hecho esta broma antes)

Naruto estaba con Sai y Tonton jugando en la oficina de Tsunade

-¡Naruto! – Tsunade grito muy enojada

-¿Si? – rubio se espantó cuando lo encontraron

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?

-Nada…

 **Fin del Flashback**

-Quizás fue eso… - Naruto recordó la última broma que había hecho

-Naruto-sama – creo que debería de darse prisa

-Ya lo sé Sai, ahora lárgate y déjame terminar esto en paz

-Está bien Naruto-sama, estoy empezando a marearme aquí dentro

-Si no fuera porque tengo cosas más importantes en que concéntrame te mataría… es la última vez que como burritos explosivos…

 **Mas tarde**

 **Oficina de la Hokage**

Naruto fue a ver a Tsunade, un anbu lo había ido llamar…

-Abuela ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – Naruto entro a la oficina, donde estaba Tsunade haciendo papeleo

-Si, necesito que vayas a buscar al equipo 8 – Tsunade estaba seria

-¿Qué paso con Hinata y los demás? – Naruto pregunto

-Hace 3 días los envié en una misión rango B, eliminar a unos bandidos, se suponen que debían regresar ayer pero no lo han hecho y tampoco han enviado ningún mensaje, siento que podrían estar en problemas, por eso ve y encuéntralos – Tsunade le ordeno

-Entiendo… vámonos Sai – Naruto desapareció con un relámpago

Naruto y Sai aparecieron en un bosque, Naruto estaba confundido, supuestamente se había tele transportado a la pulsera que le había regalado a Hinata, pero no estaba Hinata…

-Aquí está la pulsera de la Hyuga – Sai encontró la pulsera entre la maleza

-Hinata no se separaría de su pulsera fácilmente… algo malo debió ocurrir… hueles eso… huele a quemado

-Probablemente se haya topado con alguien más fuerte de lo esperado – Sai tenía su sonrisa falsa

-Será mejor que empecemos a buscarlos

 **En otra parte del bosque**

 **Con el equipo 8**

Para resumir la situación del equipo 8 es que estaban jodidos… había ido a buscar a una banda de ladrones, se creía que era solo un grupo de Chunins renegados de Kiri pero al llegar se toparon con que el grupo era mas grande de lo esperado llegando a ser cerca de 80 y era dirigido por 3 de los 7 espadachines de la niebla; Jinin Akebino, Raiga Kurosuki y Kushimaru Kurairare. Ya hora los cuatro estaban es la base subterránea de los renegados.

Tres Jounin clase A+ no eran algo fácil de manejar, este grupo era lo que quedaba de los ninjas que era fieles a Yagura, el anterior Mizukage, y huyeron de Kiri cuando Mei tomo el control de la aldea.

-Eres tan linda… tu y yo nos vamos a divertir mucho – Uno de los chunin esta manoseando a Hinata que tenia un duro golpe en la cabeza

-Aléjate de ella – Kiba intento patear al hombre sin embargo fue golpeado por otro de los chunin

-Cállate bastardo, no sé porque los jefes querían que los tomáramos prisioneros – el segundo chunin hablo

-Eso es por la recompensa por sus cabezas – un jounin hablo – Ese de ahí es Kiba Inuzuka Chunin rango B Kumo ofrece $100,000 por su cabeza

-Nada mal

-Y eso que es el menos valioso de los 4, el de la capucha es Shino Aburame chunin rango B+ pagan $120,000, ese bombón de ahí es Kurenai Sarutobi jounin rango A, estoy seguro que el clan Sarutobi pagara más de medio millón por recuperarla, aunque claro quizás podamos divertirnos un poco antes de eso

-¡Más de $500,000! – los chunins gritaron sorprendidos - eso sí que es mucho dinero

-Pero aun no llegamos a lo más importante esa zorra – el jounin señalo a Hinata – es una Hyuga sin sellar estoy seguro que Kumo pagaría más 3 millones por ella… a ella no la toquen estoy seguro que valdrá más si llega virgen a Kumo – el jounin le ordeno a los chunin – de momento solo vigílenlos

Ding-dong

-¿Desde cuándo tenemos timbre?

 **Con Naruto**

 **Momentos antes**

-Okey Sai recuerdas el plan…

-Si, solo que no entiendo ¿para que esta ropa?

-Bien listo aquí vamos

Ding-dong

-¡Llego la pizza! – Naruto tocó el timbre que anterior mente había instalado, tanto él como Sai llevaban uniformes de repartidores de pizza

 **¡Booooooom!**

-¡Dije que llego la pizza! – Naruto no lo mostraba pero estaba de malas, alguien había tocado algo suyo y ahora todos lo iban a pagar por eso. Naruto y Sai entraron, después de que Naruto voló la puerta con papeles bomba – Dios como extrañaba hacer explotar cosas

-¡¿Quién eres tú?! – una docena de rengados aparecieron en la entrada

-¡El repartidor de pizzas obviamente!

-¡Nosotros no ordenamos ninguna pizza!

-¿Seguros? ¡Es una Suprema con extra queso! ¿No?... Es una pena porque está muy buena – Naruto saco una rebana de pizza y empezó a comerla antes de aventarle la caja al renegado más cercano, que por curiosidad abrió la caja, para ver que estaba llena de papeles bomba

 **¡Booooooom!**

-Realmente extrañaba volar cosas – Naruto camino entre los restos de la explosión mientras que seguía su rebana de pizza

-¿No crees que llamamos demasiado la atención? – Sai seguía sin entender las tácticas del rubio

-Esa es la idea, no quiero tener que perseguirlos por todos lados, así que mejor se reúnan en un solo lugar – Naruto y Sai siguieron caminando hasta la sala principal, un enorme salón donde casi 50 renegados y los tres espadachines de la niebla los esperaban

-Tienen muchos huevos para venir a nuestra guarida solos - Jinin Akebino le hablo a Naruto pero este tenia un gran bocado de pizza en la boca y no podía hablar

-…

-…

-…

-¡Listo! Lo siento ¿Qué decías? – Naruto sonrió casi se ahogaba con ese último pedazo

-¡Que tienes mucho huevos para venir aquí!

-Amigo salgo con la hermana menor, de un renegado clase S ¿crees que no tendría huevos para venir a joderlos a ustedes? – Naruto sonrió

-¡¿Acaso sabes quiénes somos?! – el espadachín le grito furioso a Naruto

-Mis put… espera estamos en horario infantil, mis trabajadoras de la vida galante– Naruto solo se encogió de hombros

-Serás cabrón, hahahahaha… realmente tienes cojones muchacho, será sumamente placentero matarte antes de eso dime tu nombre

-Claro yo soy… - Naruto iba empezar con otra de sus presentaciones

-¡Es Naruto Namikaze jounin Konoha clase S+! – uno de los chunin había estado buscando a Naruto en su libro bingo, cuando lo encontró entro en pánico – ¡Ninguna de la aldeas ofrece nada por debido a que es muy peligroso! ¡El libro Bingo dice que no enfrentar ninjas con rango menor al S! – los presentes se pusieron nervios

-Tranquilos todos solo es uno, además de que nosotros somos 3 de los espadachines de la niebla, podemos ganarle si pelamos todos al mismo tiempo - Jinin Akebino se puso nervioso, Konoha había mandado uno de sus mejores ninjas, no todos los días te enfrentabas a un ninja clase S

-Lo mismo dijeron los de Iwa cuando vieron a mi padre, y bueno ellos era mil, y a mi padre solo le tomo un minuto, ustedes son 50… quizás a mí me tome unos 10 o 12 segundos – Naruto saco varios Kunais de tres puntas – no devinieron interrumpir mi presentación… pero sobre todo ¡no debieron tocar lo que es mío!

Todos lo presente entraron en pánico, e intentaron huir pero todas las salidas ya eran vigiladas por clones de Naruto

-Así que a esto te referías, con no tener ganas de cazarlos – Sai solo observaba con una sonrisa como se llevaba a cabo una carnicería a manos de rubio

-Sai ¿tus ratones ya los encontraron? – Naruto hablo mientas que recogía las espadas demoniacas y la sellaba en un pergamino

-Si están dos pisos con lo pocos sobrevivientes que quedan

-Bien vámonos ya tengo la espadas… serán un buen regalo para el bombón de Mei

Naruto y Sai avanzaron sin prisas a la habitación donde estaban los prisioneros, mientras que avanzaban Naruto iba tayando su Kunai contra la pared, haciendo que el eco del ruido resoné por todos los pasillos llegando hasta la habitación. Donde los tres jounin y los cinco chunin, se estaban cagando en sus pantalones, debido al instinto asesino de Naruto, que se podía sentir por todo el lugar.

-Debemos largarnos – uno de los chunin hablo

-No mantendremos esta posición –el jounin ordeno con voz temblorosa – los jefes sin duda se encargaran de esa cosa que es talla afuera

-Estás loco seguramente ya están muertos, lo mejor será irnos mientras podemos

-Son 3 de los espadachines de la niebla, necesitarías a un verdadero monstro para poder derrotarlos – el jounin aún tenía algo de confianza en sus superiores

-¡¿Pero qué acaso no sientes el poder de esa cosa?! ¡Eso es un monstro o quizás algo peor!

-Cállate y maten la posición

Toc-toc

-Llego la pizza

-¿Qué?

 **¡Booooooom!**

-Dije que llego la pizza – un rubio de ojos azules vestido con un uniforme de repartidor lleno se sangre derribo la puerta

-¿Quién eres?

-¿Quién soy? ¿Quién soy? ¡Yo soy…! – la presentación de Naruto fue cortada nuevo

-¡Tú eres Naruto Namikaze! – el jounin miro a Naruto

-¡La fruta que los pario déjenme terminar mi presentación!

-¿Disculpa? – Naruto se le quedo viendo al jounin -Soy tu fan me darías tu autógrafo antes de morir – el jounin le dio su libro Bingo a Naruto que se quedó muy sorprendido

-¿YO?

-¡Si por favor! – el jounin lo miro con determinación

-Sabes ahora me será muy duro matarte, pero juro que hare mi mayor esfuerzo – Naruto estaba llorando

-Será un honor morir en sus manos –el jounin también tenía lágrimas de felicidad

Todos tenían una gota de sudor en las cabezas por esta extraña interacción, excepto Sai que no tenía idea de que estaba pasando a su alrededor…

-Esperen ¿Por qué si este capítulo se llama "Las aventuras de Tobi" porque Tobi no sale más? – Tobi volvió a entra a la cabina de Narración

-Tobi vas a volver a salir solo déjame terminar con esta historia – Tom esteba intentando calmar a Tobi

-¡Pero Tobi quiere salir ya!

-Lo se Tobi pero hay otras partes de la historia que hay que desarrollar

-Pero Tobi no entiende porque hay que ver este relleno

-Por qué los Fans de Hinata quería verla en acción

-Pero Hinata es aburrida y Tobi es genial… además de que Hinata no hecho nada… de hecho no hecho nada en el fic

-Bueno es porque luego se le olvida al autor, nuestra pechugona favorita… no espera esa es Tsunade, digo nuestra Hyuga favorita… pero también esta Hanabi… nuestra pelinegra favorita… espera esa es Satsuki… ¡ya sé Hinata es nuestra Hinata favorita!

-Básicamente nadie la quiere

-¡No digas eso! ¡¿Quieres ver arder el internet?! ¡Los fans de Hinata son muchos y están muy locos! (Nota: ya lo he dicho muchas veces no tengo nada en contra de Hinata, pero no es mi personaje favorito)

-Okey

-Bueno a hora regresa a tu lugar

-Biiiieeeen

-Bien ahora continuemos

-Esperen yo no puedo seguir me mataron el momento – Naruto se quejo

-¿Qué demonios les pasa a todos hoy? – Tom se quejo

 **Un monto de cosas que en este momento no se me ocurre/aburre/(da flojera) como explicar después**

Todos estaban fuera de la guarida de los ninjas rengados…

-¿Alguien sabe para que salimos pudimos tele transportamos desde adentro? – Naruto pregunto

-No sé, ya conoces al autor luego ni sabe lo que está escribiendo – Sai hablo **Nota: Sai te voy a quitar tus vacaciones**

Desde ese momento Sai no volvió a decir nada en contra de su fabuloso y extremadamente guapo autor.

-Como decía, nuestro grandioso autor omitió la parte aburrida donde salvabas a todos y nos sacabas de la cueva

-Bueno ahora lo mejor sea volver a Konoha - Naruto llevaba en su espalda a Hinata que tenía un golpe en la cabeza, no era nada demasiado urgente, pero sería mejor que un médico lo revisara.

Naruto mando a clon al pueblo cercano para informa que ya habían eliminado a los "Bandidos", que ya podían dormir tranquilos pero que si pasa algo raro que informaran a Konoha.

Y después llevo a todos a Konoha.

 **Hospital de Konoha**

 **Un par de horas después**

 **Pov Hinata**

Mi cabeza me duele mucho, recuerdo que me golpearon por la espalda… ¡Cierto estábamos peleando contra esos renegados y llegaron esos tres ninjas! ¡Kurenai-sensei dijo que era 3 de los espadachines de la niebla! ¡Estamos en problemas, probablemente ya nos capturaron! Tengo que abrir los ojos tengo que ver cómo están los demás, tengo que ayudarlos…

La luz empezó a entrar a mi ojos, mucha luz. Estoy en una habitación blanca el sol se cuela por la ventana y una agradable briza acaricia mi rostro…

-¡No puede ser estoy muerta! ¡Me morí virgen! – Hinata grito en pánico - ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Yo quería que Naruto me hiciera suya y me hiciera gemir su nombre como una loca! – Hinata grite mientras que me sostenía la cabeza, me dio un dolor cuando me moví

-Cough – alguien tosió a un lado de mí, lentamente giro mi cabeza para ver a mi padre con cara muy molesta, con Naruto y Hanabi riéndose… después de unos segundos me doy cuenta de que estoy en el hospital de Konoha…

-¿Estoy viva? – pregunto nerviosa, siento como mi cara se empieza poner roja, los tres asiente… _Eso significa que ellos escucharon lo que acabo de decir… ¡trágame tierra!_

-¡No sabía que onee-chan era tan pervertida! – Hanabi estaba se estaba riendo de mí, mientras que mi padre estaba ahorcando a Naruto

-¡Kyaaaa! – Hinata se puso roja y se desmayo

Mientras tanto Hiashi siguió ahorcando a Naruto, gritando cosas sobre pervertir a su hija.

 **Unos minutos después**

 **Pov Omnisciente**

Naruto estaba leyendo un libro, había tenido que dejar a Hiashi inconsciente, para que no la ahorcara hasta morir, ahora leía tranquilamente su Icha Icha. Hinata había caído desmayada de nuevo, por lo que esperaba que no tardara mucho en despertar, Hanabi decidió ir a la academia para que "tuvieran algo de privacidad". Naruto realmente no entendía como las mujeres de este mundo eran tan precoces.

Hinata estaba despertando de nuevo, el impacto de que su padre, Naruto y Hanabi escucharan decir su pensamientos más secretos, fueron demasiado para ella.

-Veo que despiertas de nuevo – Naruto saludo a Hinata

-Naruto-kun

-Hinata es tiempo de que hablemos en serio… dime que es lo que quieres, sé que eres tímida. pero esto no puede seguir así, si no me hablas no puedo saber qué es lo que quieres… - Hinata desvió la mirada con timidez

-Yo… Yo… ¡Yo quiero que hagas tuya! ¡No quiero seguir siendo virgen! ¡Yo quiero que hagamos todo lo que hacen es ese libro! – Hinata señalo el Icha Icha de Naruto, el cual se sorprendió por las insinuaciones de Hinata

-Hinata ¿Sabes lo que es esto? – Naruto no esperaba que Hinata hubiera leído es libro

-Si es _Icha Icha Maid Secret_ el 7° libro de Jiraya-sama cuenta la historia de un millonario rubio que al ser abandonado por su esposa encuentra consuelo en su maid personal… - Hinata se puso roja ella había leído ese libro como 30 veces era su tercer Icha Icha favorito

-Vaya no esperaba que fueras fan de estos libros

-En realidad no – Hinata desvió la mirada avergonzada, en realidad era la mayor fan… la segunda mayor (Kakashi es el #1), de los libros de Jiraya tenía todos y cada uno de los libros de Jiraya autografiados y por triplicado

-Entonces quieres ser Julia

-Su nombre es Juliett – Hinata le contesto molesta, como podía olvidar el nombre de una de sus protagonistas favoritas

Naruto solo se rio por ver la reacción de Hinata – Entonces será mejor que te prepares Hinata, porque no vas a poder caminar por un semana – Naruto le susurró al oído lo que puso a la Hyuga completamente roja

* * *

 **Con Deidara y Tobi**

 **En algún momento...**

 **A las afueras de Kiri**

Los dos miembro de Akatsuki acaban de atacar Kiri buscando al 6 colas, sin embargo Utakata no se encontraba en la aldea en ese momento, él estaba en una misión con Choujiro . Y Mei había salido a ver al señor feudal en la capital, Zabuza y Haku iban con ella.

Por lo que los Shinobis presentes de Kiri no pudieron hacer nada en contra de los miembros de Akatsuki…

-Menuda mierda, el seis colas no está aquí – Deidara estaba sentado sobre un montón de cuerpos de ninjas de Kiri - ¿Dónde está Tobi?

-¡Senpai! ¡Mira lo que Tobi encontró! – el enmascarado llego con un pergamino gigante

-¿Qué es eso?

-Tobi cree que el tres colas esta sellado aquí, Tobi es buen chico por eso lo trajo

-Perfecto venir hasta aquí no fue una pérdida de tiempo – Deidara intento tomar el pergamino pero Tobi se lo quito

-¡No! Tobi lo encontró así que esto ahora es de Tobi

-Tobi yo soy el líder de este equipo, así que yo llevara el pergamino

-¡No! - Tobi se echó a correr

Después de perseguir a Tobi, por un rato ambos miembros se potaron de frente con dos ninjas de Kiri

-Tobi dame ese pergamino – Deidara estaba intentando atrapar a Tobi

-¡Nunca! – Tobi iba corriendo cuando tuvo que esquivar un ataque de agua – Vaya mas ninjas de Kiri

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y que hacen con el pergamino del Sanabii? – un peli azul pregunto molesto

-Choujiro son miembros de Akatsuki… - Utakata estaba nervioso la Mizukage la había dicho que los miembros de Akatsuki iban detrás de lo Jinchurikis

-¡Maldita sea! Necesitaremos refuerzos de la aldea – Choujiro se puso a la defensiva

-Ni se molesten venimos de su patética aldea, y bueno no creo que puedan ayudarlos en un buen rato – Deidara les sonrió perversamente

-¡Maldito!

-Tobi encargarte del peli azul el seis colas es mío…

-¡Entiendo senpai!

 **Un par de horas después**

 **En Kiri**

 **Con Mei Terumi**

La Mizukage estaba impactada su aldea estaba en llamas, había destrucción por todos lados, muerto por todos lados ya sean shinobis o civiles todo estaba destruido… la aldea que tanto trabajo le costó reconstruir, después de la Guerra De Sangre, estaba de nuevo destruida. Estaba furiosa haría pagar al imbécil que vino a destruir su aldea y lo haría sufrir.

-A un lado – un par de chunin llevaban una camilla

-¡Choujiro! – Mizukage grito cuando vio a quien llevaban

-Terumi-sama ¡cough!... - Choujiro escupió sangre

-¿Qué demonios paso? – la pelirroja se acercó al herido

-Akatsuki… tiene el pergamino y… y a… y a Utakata

-Muévanse necesitamos llevarlo a cirugía o morirá – un medico que reviso a Choujiro grito y los chunin obedecieron sin esperar aprobación de la Mizukage

-Zabuza quiero que prepares a todos aquellos que puedan pelear… ¡Vamos a ir a cazar a esos malditos!

-¡No! – un herido Ao salió de entre la multitud – lady Terumi con la aldea en esta condiciones no podemos perderla también a usted

-¡¿Entonces quieres que me quede sin hace nada?! – un furiosa Mei

-Si, si la perdemos usted Kiri no podrá sobrevivir

-Lady Terumi permítame ir a mi yo los buscare, rescatare a Utakata y le traeré las cabezas de aquellos que decidieron atacar a Kiri – Zabuza pidió de rodillas

-Tsk… no tráelos vivos yo misma quiero matarlos – Mei le ordeno a Zabuza

-Será un placer reuniré a todos aquellos que puedan pelear y partiremos inmediatamente – Zabuza despareció seguido de Haku

-Ao manda un mensaje a Konoha diles que necesitamos su ayuda para ir de casería

-Sera un placer, estoy seguro a que cierto idiota pervertido le fascinara salir a cazar con usted…

 **Con Zabuza**

El espadachín había reunido a 3 docenas de jounins y anbu para salir a cazara lo miembros de Akatsuki…

-¿Todo listo? – Ao se acercó a ver a los ninjas que iba a mandar a una batalla con pocas posibilidades

-Si –Zabuza le confirmo a Ao- Haku ven acá Lady Terumi tiene algo que decirte

-¿Qué selo que pasa…? – Zabuza noqueo a Haku

-Le pido que si no vuelvo le diga a Haku la verdad sobre mi hermana… y que la diga que ser su padre, fue lo mejor que hice con mi vida y que siempre estaré orgulloso de él – Zabuza puso al pelinegro en piso y acaricio su rostro

-Acabo de mandar un mensaje urgente a Konoha, espero que manden refuerzos – Ao puso su mano en el hombro de espadachín – pero lo mejor será que vuelvas y se lo digas personalmente

-Konoha… me pregunto ¿cómo estará ese idiota pervertido? – Zabuza se limpió un lagrima que escurrió por su mejilla y puso cara seria – Atención hombres esos idiotas de Akatsuki vinieron a Kiri que causaron destrucción y muerte, pero lo más importante ¡mancharon el honor de Kiri! Secuestraron a Utakata, ahora iremos a cazarlos ¡y les juro que si no podemos salvarlo! ¡Lo vengaremos!

-¡AAAAAHHHH!

-¡Por Kiri! – Zabuza animo a las tropas

-¡Por Kiri! - Con eso Zabuza y sus hombres abandonaron Kiri para no volver nunca más…

* * *

 **Omake**

 **Tobi-man**

 **Capítulo 2 Carrera en el parque parte 1**

 **Por la tarde en el parque**

-Recuérdame ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – Naruto pregunto aburrido cuando llegaron

-Venimos a tener una buen convivencia en familia – Obito le contesto ocultando el hecho de que solo estaban ahí porque Rin iba a estar ahí

-La novia del maestro Obito es la que organiza este evento y por eso estamos aquí – Bob contesto

-¿Enserio? estamos aquí por una mujer… así que me dices que no estamos en casa descansando por una mujer, ¡en este momento podría estar aprendiendo a utilizar la pantalla gigante de la sala o comiendo ramen!

-Ya deja de quejarte… será divertido

-Si claro, lo dices porque tu novia va a estar aquí ¡Créeme nunca me veras así por una mujer!

-¡Tio Obito! – una muy hermosa pelinegra de 13 años llego corriendo a saludar a Obito (sé que Sasuke y Obito no son familia cercana pero es para avanzar en la trama), dejando al pobre Naruto con la boca abierta, por la belleza de la Uchiha

-¡Satsuki cuanto tiempo sin verte! – Obito abrazo a la pelinegra – Si que has crecido ya eres toda una señorita dime ¿Itachi esta contigo?

-Si mie hermano esta por allá – la pelinegra indico un lugar por la multitud, antes de mirar al rubio que no había parpadeado en ningún momento - ¿Quién eres?

-Señorita Satsuki él es el joven Naruto su tío Obito lo adopto apenas ayer – Bob presento al rubio que seguía en blanco

-Hey Naruto ella es mi sobrina Satsuki es la hija de mi hermana mayor – Obito le dio un golpecito a Naruto para que se presentara pero este no parecía querer reaccionar, así que Obito le dio golpe mas fuerte con el que si reacciono

-¡Oye! eso duele

-Pues preséntate

Naruto recordó que estaba frente a Satsuki y se puso nervioso – Hola Naruto mi nombre es Satsuki… ¡Espera yo soy Naruto y tú eres Satsuki!

-Eres raro pero me agradas, espero que nos llevemos bien – con eso la pelinegra se despidió y se fue a buscar a su hermano

-¿Entonces que decías de nunca estar así por una mujer? – Obito se burlo de Naruto

-Callate… ¿realmente fue tan patético? – Naruto estaba rojo de la vergüenza por la forma en la que actuó frente a Satsuki

-Del 1 al 10 te doy un 12, pero vamos podría ser peor – Obito acaricio su cabeza con fuerza, lo que lo despeino – como sea será mejor que te olvide de ella si no quieres morir

-¿Por qué?

-Itachi su hermano mayor, es el siscon supremo y te mataría si intentaras salir con su hermana

-Vamos no puede ser tan malo

Bob y Obito se miraron… después a Naruto

-Si definitivamente morirás, si intentaras algo con su hermana – contestaron ambos al unísono

-Como sea ya vi a Rin, iré a saludarla divierte mientras tanto, no olvides inscribirte a la carrera de niños de esa forma, tendré algo más de qué hablar con Rin – Obito desapareció entre la multitud – o si si ganas pensare en que seas mi ayudante

-Joven Naruto iré a dormir a la limosina, diviértase – Bob también se fue

-Genial y ahora ¿qué hago? no conozco a nadie… supongo que solo vagare por ahí… y quizás así puede encontrar a Satsuki… - el rubio sonrió ante ese pensamiento y fue vagar por ahí

 **Con Obito**

" _Bien tengo que fingir que me encontré de casualidad con ella y no que la vi entre la multitud y salí corriendo detrás de ella"_ pensó Obito, por lo que Obito fingió ver algo interesante y entro en el campo visual de Rin

-¡Obito! Si pudiste venir

-¿Rin? Lo siento no te vi, estaba viendo esta… ¿cosa? – Obito se topó con una obra de arte moderno… una silla sobre una mesa… - sigo sin entender el arte

-Hehehehe… recuerdo cuando compraste un pintura de un vendedor callejero por $10,000 dólares

-Oye era Darth Vader montando a Charizard en un huracán, ambos sabíamos que tenía que comprarla – Rin se rio por el cometario

-Y dime ¿Dónde está tu hijo?

-¿Naruto? La verdad no lo se vio a unos amigos y salió corriendo – mintió el Uchiha para no decir que él lo dejo solo para venir a verla

-Espero que se estén llevando bien por lo que sé Naruto siempre causo problemas en el orfanato estuvieron a punto de expulsarlo en más de una ocasión por meterse en peleas

-¡¿Enserio?! Pero es un gran chico, sorprende que se meta en peleas, no se ve de ese tipo de chicos que causan problemas sin razón

-Yo tampoco lo sé, no lo conozco pero se ve que es un gran chico, estoy segura que ambos se llevaran muy bien

-Creo que iba a inscribirse en la carrera de niños así que lo veremos correr…

-¡Qué bien!

 **Con Naruto**

El rubio vago sin rumbo por un rato, hasta que se topo de frente con Satsuki y sus amigas la pelinegra estaba con una chica rubia de ojos azules, una pelirrosa de ojos verdes y una ¿pelimorada? o ¿peliazul? de ojo blancos

-Naruto-kun – El rubio sintió como que su corazón se calentaba cuando escucho a la pelinegra decir su nombre así – dime ¿qué hace solo?

-Nada realmente, solo veo que hay interesante

-Naruto-kun déjame te presento a mis amigas ellas son: Ino, Sakura y Hinata – la pelinegra presento a las chicas que estaban junto a ella

-Vaya Satsuki no sabía que tenías un amigo tan guapo ¿no lo crees Hinata? – Ino le lanzo una mirada lasciva al rubio, mientras que hinata se sonroja y apartaba la mirada

-¿Amigo? No lo sé lo acabo de conocer… es algo así como mi nuevo primo – la pelinegra no sabi como explicar su relación con Naruto

-¡Satsuki-chan! Finalmente hoy serás mía – Un castaño llego acompañado de dos… no espera tres chicos un gordito, un con un peinado de piña y orto con lentes oscuros que no llama mucho la atención

-Kiba cuando te vas a rendir, ella nunca te va hacer caso – el de peinado de pina hablo con un bostezo

-Nunca, descasare hasta que Satsuki-chan me diga que me ama

-Mejor olvídalo Kiba, Shikamaru tiene razón, Satsuki nunca et va hacer caso

-¡Cállense! Yo se que Satsuki-chan me ama solo que es muy tímida para decírmelo ¿verdad Satsuki-chan?

Sin embargo Satsuki estaba hablando con Naruto y las chicas

-Creo que te dejo en visto – Chouji se burlo

-Te equivocas Chouji creo que ya hasta lo bloqueo – Shikamaru se burlo

-Ese bastardo quien se cree para llevarse la atención de mi Satsuki-chan – Kiba miro furioso a Naruto - ¡Tú bastardo rubio! – Kiba llamo la atención del rubio

-¿Hola?

-¿Quién te crees que eres para llevarte la atención de mi Satsuki-chan?

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

-Ignóralo Naruto, solo es un idiota que está enamorado de Satsuki – Sakura le dijo a Naruto

-Okey

-¡Cállate Haruno! solo estas celosa de que nunca me fijaría en una tabla como tú – le pelirrosa fue detenida por la rubia pare que no golpeara al castaño

-¡¿A quién le dices tabla?! – Sakura realmente quería golpear a Kiba

-Cálmate Sakura – Ino taraba de clamar a su amiga

-¡Además par que te lo sepas Naruto es el novio de Satsuki! – Sakura soltó si más, cosa que sorprendió a los dos implicados que se miraron con u ligero sonrojo

-Eso no es… - Naruto no quería meterse en problemas y lo iba negar pero…

-Es cierto Naruto-kun y yo empezamos a salir hoy – Satsuki quiso utilizar esta oportunidad para quitarse a Kiba de encima

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Te matare! – Kiba intento atacar a Naruto pero fu detenido por Shikamaru y Chouji

-Cálmate Kiba

-Esta no es forma de solucionar esto… ¡ya se! ¿Por qué no compiten en la carrera? – Ino propuso

-¡Bien pero si yo gano tendrás que terminar con Satsuki-chan!

-Pero si Naruto gana tendrás que dejarme en paz par siempre – Satsuki sentencio a Kiba que se fue molesto - Naruto lamento haberte metido en esto – Satsuki se disculpó cuando Kiba se alejó lo suficiente

-No te preocupes de todas formas ya tenía pensado ganar la carrera… lo mejor será que me vaya a inscribir antes de que sea tarde

-Suerte te estaré apoyando – Satsuki le sonrió a Naruto, que no pudo evitar sonreír como un idiota

Naruto camino hasta la mesa de inscripciones, donde le dieron su número para correr y el indicaron que ya fuera hacia la línea de salida…

Cuando Naruto caminaba en esa dirección, alguien lo jalo y lo coloco en contra de un árbol

-¡Eres valiente mocoso para intentar salir con mi pequeña Satsuki-tan! Pero sin embargo lo mejor será que termines con ella lo más pronto posible, porque mi pequeña Satsuki-tan solo puede amar a un hombre, y ese es su oni-chan. Así que si no quiere morir, lo mejor será que termines en este mismo instante con mi pequeñas Satsuki-chan, y no te vuelvas a acercar a ella ¿escuchaste? – un hombre alto, de pelo negro largo, un con unos ojos negro que podría jura que son rojo estaba amenazando a Naruto, el pequeño rubio solo asintió con la cabeza, antes de que él pelinegro despareciera tan rápido como llego

-Supongo que ese era Itachi… realmente me va a matar

Naruto camino a la línea de salida, mientras que debatía mentalmente, si intentar salir con Satsuki valía lo suficiente para arriesgar su vida por eso… hasta ahora lo puntajes iban

Salir con Satsuki

Es muy linda +5

Es graciosa +5

Tiene lindo ojos +5

Probablemente ya se enamora de ella +20

Total 35pts

No salir con Satsuki

No quiero morir +100

Itachi es aterrador +200

No quiero morir x2 +100

Total 300pts

Naruto estaba formándose en la línea de salida la carrera era de 1km de largo alrededor del parque, mientras que se seguía debatiendo si valía la pena morir por Satsuki

-¡Vamos Naruto-kun! – Satsuki le grito con una sonrisa… Sonrisa de Satsuki +100,00,000,000,000 pts ahora que lo pensaba morir asesinado por sur hermano, no sonaba tan mal si podía seguir viendo esa sonrisa

-Nervioso Namikaze – Kiba se puso a lado de Naruto

-Ni un poco – Aunque en realidad se estaba cagando de miedo porque Itachi probablemente lo vaya a matar…

 _ **Continura**_

* * *

 **Notas**

 **Bien en este capitulo debo admitir que me cuestione mi estabilidad mental... pero luego vi algo brillante y se paso. como lo dije en su momento este el cima de mi locura creo no volveré a escribir un capitulo tan ¿loco? pero no prometo nada.**

 **Vale este arco es una combinación del arco de la muerte de Asuma y la batalla de Deidara y Sasuke, el siguiente capitulo es de relleno (todos: ¡Buuuu!), pero habrá lemon (los mismos ¡eeeeeeeh!), y ahora si ya estoy completamente como va ir la trama hasta después de la batalla de Pain, después de ahí creo que improvisare un poco. y no me pueden decir que no lo quiero en lugar de estar haciendo tarea me tienen escribiendo todo el día.**

 **No se que mas decir tengo,sueño y ya me quede sin ideas 6 horas seguidas escribiendo es demasiado incluso para mi.**

 **Como siempre gracias por todos sus comentarios y ¡hasta la próxima!**

 **-Aaron Oasis**

 **P.D. Si repruebo calculo quedara en su conciencia, por dejarme escribir en lugar de decirme que haga mi tarea.**

 **P.P.D. Me quede a menos de mil palabras de llegar a las 150 mil...**


	21. Capitulo 20 ¿Relleno?

**Capítulo 20**

 **Pov omnisciente**

 **Unos días antes del ataque a Kiri**

Naruto despertaba en su cama de la mansión Namikaze, después de una serie de eventos desafortunados para el rubio…

-¡No puede ser me cortaron a mi pequeño Naruto! – el rubio entro en pánico cuando no pudo mover la parte de debajo de su cuerpo

 **48hrs antes de la catástrofe**

 **Al día siguiente del rescate del equipo 8**

 **Hospital de Konoha**

Naruto despertaba por petición de Hinata había pasado la noche en el hospital, con ella. La princesa Hyuga tendría que pasar otros dos días más en el hospital, debido a su golpe en la cabeza, por lo que el rubio tuvo que dejarla ya que tenía trabajo que hacer. Sin embargo no podía empezar su día sin una buena dosis de ramen, por lo que se dirigió a hacia el puesto de ramen, pero alguien se interpuso en su camino.

-Naruto Hokage-sama te requiere tu presencia inmediatamente – Yugao en su uniforme anbu apareció enfrente de Naruto

-Buenos días Neko-nee voy por Ramen ¿quieres venir? – Naruto saludo amistosamente a Yugao

-Dije que Hokage-sama requiere tu presencia inmediatamente – Yugao hablo con voz autoritaria mientras que una docena de Anbus salía de entre las sombras

-¿Por qué tanta hostilidad? – pregunto el rubio sorprendido

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a la cosas que cuelga en tus pantalones? – Yugao le contesto sarcásticamente, cosa que puso al rubio algo preocupado por lo que acababa de escuchar

 **Oficina de Tsunade**

Naruto fue escoltado hasta la puerta de la oficina, donde trago duro antes de abrir la puerta. Al entrar lo primero que noto fue que Jiraya estaba amordazado de cabeza, además de que estaba bastante golpeado. Lo segundo que noto fue a una extremadamente furiosa Tsunade con otras 5 mujeres… 5 mujeres y media, una era Shizune que también tenía cara de pocos amigos. Después de eso había una rubia de unos 23 años con una diadema de Kumo, junto una peli azul de ojos negros de unos 20 con un kimono de batalla, y a un lado una pelinegra de ojos verdes, de unos 16 que ropa samurái y una larga Katana, y al final una castaña de ojos negros cargando a un niña de pelo negro y ojos azules.

-Hola; Yuguito, Guren, Sera y… a ti sinceramente no te recuerdo – Naruto miro a la mujeres que estaban frente a él – ha pasado un tiempo

-Naruto Namikaze sabes porque ellas están aquí el día de hoy – Tsunade hablo con una voz tétrica

-No, pero me lo imagino – dijo el rubio asustado

-Ellas cuatro afirman que tú le prometiste que te casarías con ellas… además que Kira afirma que ese bebé es tu hija

-¿Quién? – Naruto pregunto

-Naruto-kun no le vas a dar la espalda a tu hija ¿cierto? – La pelinegra de ojos negros de nombre Kira se acercó a abrazar a Naruto – no vas a dejar que crezca sin el padre que se merece

-Enserio no sé quién eres – Naruto dijo en pánico

-¡Naruto! Tú me dijiste que se abandonaba a Orochimaru te casarías conmigo – Guren la dijo a Naruto

-No es cierto, dije que cuidaría de ti… ahora que lo pienso, eso quizás si pueda malinterpretarse… - Naruto se rasco la cabeza

-Naruto-sama tu tomaste mi primera vez y según la tradiciones de mi clan ¡tú debes casarte conmigo! – Sera la nieta de Mifune el espadachín más fuerte del país del hierro le grito a Naruto con un sonrojo

-¡Tú me violaste! Mientras dormía, y por eso tu abuelo casi me mata – Naruto se quejo

-Yo solo venia ver como estabas pero veo que te has estado divirtiendo en demasía Naruto-kun, al parecer el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, ya se te olvido –Yuguito miro con odio al rubio

-Tú fuiste la que me dijo que no me acercara a ti

-Dime porque siempre te pasa esto a ti – Tsunade tenía una venita saltando en su frente del estrés

-Porque soy el prota más bad ass que jamás has conocido – Naruto dijo mientras que recibió un golpe con un libro de parte de Tsunade – aaaauuuhh

-Naruto como nos puedes dejarnos solas, después de todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos, después de todas la camas que destruimos juntos, después de que me propusieras matrimonio esa bella de noche de luna llena junto al mar…

-¿No fue junto a un lago? – Naruto tuvo un vago recuerdo

-Entonces si me recuerdas

-Mierda

-Sabía que me recordabas

-No es cierto

-Dijiste que me amabas – Kira le grito a Naruto

-Estaba ebrio

-Salimos por 6 meses

-Bebía mucho

-¡Naruto por favor ámame! – Kira se lanzó sobre Naruto

-¡Aléjate de mi loca!

-Sabes que esto es suficiente me largo de aquí - Yuguito se dirigió a la entrada de oficina y al abrir la puerta una pelinegra de ojos negros estaba para en la entrada cargando un cactus de unos 50 cm de largo y 10 cm de ancho…

-Sonido de entrada dramática-

 **Satsuki Uchiha había entrado a la habitación…**

 **Censurado…**

 **Censurado…**

 **Censurado…**

…

 **Game Over**

…

 **No falta decirlo o ¿sí?**

* * *

 **En el limbo**

-Como odio este juego – Naruto se quejo

 _ **-Hahahahahahahaha… como adoro a esa Uchiha-**_ Kurumi se estaba riendo

-Oye no es divertido – Naruto quejo

 _ **-Vamos es divertido –**_ Kurumi estaba riendo

-Sabes hay algo que no entiendo

 _ **-¿Qué?**_

-Que se supone que esto un Fanfiction, una película, una serie de youtube o un videojuego quizás todo, o quizás realmente este universo es real, y solo está escribiendo lo que está pasando en esta realidad alternativa… o quizás estoy en coma en el hospital sin piernas, después de tener un accidente automovilístico D=

 _ **-Creo que eres un idiota, piensas demasiado las cosas, además que clase de estupidez es esa del estar en coma en un hospital**_

-No lo sé pero la posibilidad de un final sería muy decepcionante

 _ **-Bueno y ¿Qué hay de nuevo?**_

-No lo sé, es raro que hoy este tan platicadora

 _ **-En realidad no he aparecido mucho últimamente**_

-Estas aburrida

 _ **-Bastante**_

-Si salimos es esta te prometo que me pondré a perfeccionar "eso"

- _ **Mejor rinde con eso la última vez que lo intentamos casi mueres, y preferiría que no hicieras**_

 _ **-**_ Auuuhh… eres tan linda cuando eres honesta con tus sentimientos mi pequeña Tsundere

 _ **-Juro que si algún día salgo de aquí te voy a matar**_

-Yo también te amo Kurumi-chan…

* * *

 **Fuera del limbo**

-Sabes que esto es suficiente me largo de aquí - Yuguito se dirigió a la entrada de oficina sin embargo fue detenida por Naruto que cerró la puerta y varios empezaron a clavar tablas y a poner cadenas para que nadie la pudiera abrir esa puerta

-Lo siento Yuguito quizás fui un poco insensible, porque no nos quedamos, aquí discutiendo con calma este extraño asunto, todo sin acercarnos a esta puerta – Naruto estaba nervioso esperaba que eso detuviera a Satsuki – bien empecemos a discutir esto hagan sus demandas

-¡Yo empiezo! – Kira levanto la mano - yo quiero…

-¡Denegado! – Naruto y Tsunade hablaron al unísono

-¿Qué? pero yo…

-Esa hija no es de Naruto, este idiota puede ser un idiota, un pervertido, un irresponsable, un idiota, un ebrio, un idiota… ¿ya dije idiota? – Tsunade estaba acabando a Naruto – como sea Naruto puede ser muchas pero jamás estaría tan loco como para tener una hija con una chica, sin tener al menos un par con la Uchiha

-Ella tiene razón, aun no quiero morir… - " _aunque ya me morí más de 14 millones de veces… no se supone que el prota no puede morir"_ _ **"no en este fic"**_ _"odio mi vida"_

-¿Dijiste Uchiha? – Guren pregunto - ¿Hablas de Satsuki Uchiha?

-¿La conoces? – pregunto Naruto nervioso

-Si nos conocimos en una de las guaridas de Orochimaru - Guren le contesto

-Okey luego discutimos eso – Naruto

-¿Esperen quien es esta Satsuki Uchiha? – pregunto Kira

-Yo soy Satsuki Uchiha – una voz sonó a la espalda de Naruto que quedo congelado

-Sonido de entrada dramática-

-Kami…

-¿Naruto-kun dime hay algo que me quieras decir? – Satsuki puso su mano en el hombro del Naruto mientras que sonreía cosa que lleno de terror a Naruto

-Te juro que solo soy la víctima, una inocente alma en un mundo lleno de mujeres perversas, que solo quieren por mi cuerpo – Naruto se puso de rodillas y le estaba rogando a Satsuki

-Nunca vi a Naruto actuar así – Sera menciono

-No yo lo entiendo esa Chica es una sádica – Guren estaba temblando al ver a la Uchiha – una vez la vi torturando a un prisionero… dios no pude dormir en una semana… y lo peor de to fue que dijo que aún no es lo suficientemente buena, que su maestra es mucho mejor – esto provoco que lo presentes tragaran duro

*Nota mental de Naruto: no dejar que Satsuki se siga juntando con Anko

-Cuando regresemos a la casa hablaremos de esto – Satsuki amenazo a Naruto

-Si, Satsuki-sama – Naruto estaba llorando lágrimas de sangre

-Bien yo soy la primera esposa de Naruto y la matriarca del clan Namikaze-Uchiha si tiene algo que solicitar háganlo ahora, yo con todo gusto escuchare cualquier solicitud que tengan que hacer… - Satsuki les dio una sonrisa a la cuatro chicas que causo que se congelaran del miedo

-Yo solo venia de visita ver como estaba Naruto pero lo mejor será que ya regrese a Kumo – Yuguito empezó a temblar de miedo

-Yo creo que voy a regresar con Orochimaru – Guren dijo fingiendo una sonrisa

-¿Escucharon eso? Creo que mi abuelo me llama – Sera salir corriendo directamente no sin ante gritar que iba a volver

-Ahora que lo recuerdo esta no es hija tuya Naruto –kun –Kira también salió corriendo con el resto de las chicas

-Tsunade-sama hay varias cosas de las que debo hablar con Naruto-kun, si me lo permites – Satsuki le estaba pidiendo autorización a Tsunade para poder torturar… digo disciplinar a Naruto

-Adelante has lo que creas necesario

-¡NO ABUELA SÁLVAME! - Grito Naruto mientras que era arrastrado a la mansión Namikaze - ¡Satsuki deja ese cactus! ¡No aléjate de mí! ¡SALVENME!

 **Las heridas de Naruto fueron tan severas que retraso a la producción por mes…**

 **(Nota: Ralamente siento haber tardado tanto es simplemente que no convencía nada de lo que escribía)**

 **Al día siguiente en la tarde**

 **Mansión Namikaze**

Naruto comenzaba a despertar después de lo que su harem le había hecho, ahora estaba en la que parecía ser una mesa de operaciones, estaba encadenado solo podía ver a Karin y a Sakura con un Kunai muy cerca de su entrepierna…

-Esta despertando – la voz que parecía ser de Hinata se escuchó fuera de su campo visual

-Aún no hemos terminado Anko-sensei noquéalo – Sakura ordeno antes de que todo volviera a quedar a oscuras para nuestro protagonista…

 **Al día siguiente**

-¡No puede ser me cortaron a mi pequeño Naruto! – el rubio entro en pánico cuando no pudo mover la parte de debajo de su cuerpo

-Veo que has despertado – Ino entro a la habitación

-¿Ino que demonios fue lo que me hicieron? – pregunto un Naruto presa del pánico

-Lo necesario, para asegurarnos que no nos fueras infiel de nuevo – contesto la rubia con una mirada seria – no te preocupes Naruto ahora todo estará bien

-¿Cómo que todo estará bien? después de lo que me hicieron

-No te preocupes Karin, Sakura y Satsuki hicieron un gran trabajo – Ino sonreía perversamente – ahora jamás nos volverás a ser infiel

-Pero ¿Por qué tenían que matar al pequeño Naruto? – el rubio pregunto al borde de la lagrimas

-¿El pequeño Naruto? A él no le hicimos nada

-…

-…

-¡¿Enserio?! – rubio comprobó lo dicho por la rubia y suspiro al ver al pequeño Naruto intacto aunque rodeado de lo que parecían ser letras de Fuinjutsu – espera entonces ¿Qué demonios me hicieron anoche?

-Veras…

* * *

 **Flashback**

Una masa deforme que alguna vez fue Naruto estaba tirada a la mitad de la sala, sentadas alrededor estaban las chicas, todas tenía una cara molesta.

-Algo que decir en tu defensa – Satsuki

-Veo una luz, me estaba llamando… - Naruto estaba delirando

-Creo que él no está en condiciones de hablar en estos momentos – Hinata menciono pero hizo nada por ayudar a Naruto

-Bien, es un hecho no podemos dejar a Naruto andar libre por el mundo de nuevo – Sakura miro a la masa deforme

-La pregunta es ¿cómo vamos a vigilarlo? – Ino comento

Todas se quedaron en silencio, pensando en una posible solución…

-¿Y si le decimos a Karin que si no puede hacer un sello para mantenerlo controlado? – Ayame no tenía idea de cómo funcionaba el Fuinjutsu, sin embargo había oído hablar mucho de este arte shinobi, especialmente de Karin que se había convertido en la cliente favorita #2 de su padre, ya que al igual que Naruto la pelirroja adoraba el ramen

-Eso suena no suena mal –Satsuki se quedó pensando

-Está decidido – Anko se levantó - llamen a Karin

 **Fin del flashback**

-Así que eso fue lo que paso… casi me cago del susto – Naruto suspiro – pero eso no explica porque no puedo mover las piernas

-Quizás eso sea mi culpa – Anko estaba para en la entrada de la habitación con una brocheta de dangos – ayer cuando te estábamos torturando una de mi serpientes debió morderte con demasía fuerza muy cerca del pequeño Naruto

-¿Qué acaso quieren déjame sin descendencia?

-Claro que no idiota, además jamás dañaría mi juguete favorito – Anko miraba la entre pierna del rubio

-Ella tiene razón, además yo no he podido divertirme aun con el pequeño Naruto – Ino también miro la entre pierna de rubio

-Por más que lo vean no creo que se pueda levantar – Naruto les dijo cuándo se volvió a vestir

-Si es una pena, no creo que lo puedas ocupar por un par años, después de todo el veneno era muy fuerte – Anko se rio de la cara que puso Naruto – es broma debería estar bien en unas horas

* * *

 **Un día antes del ataque a Kiri**

 **Antes del amanecer**

 **Mansión Namikaze**

 _(mini lemon)_

Nuestro protagonista estaba despertando en una mañana, como cualquier otro el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban y la sexy Anko Mitarashi saltaba sobre la entre pierna del rubio, si otra típica mañana en la vida de nuestro afortunado protagonista.

Satsuki no estaba en la aldea, la pelinegra había entrado en Anbu y cuando no tenía misiones con el equipo 7, se la pasaba en esa unidad secreta, con la esperanza de encontrar información que la ayude a encontrar el paradero de Itachi. Así que la peli morada tenía el rubio para ella sola esa mañana, y sí que lo estaba disfrutando, después de torturar a un par de bandidos la noche anterior, había llegado muy excitada esa mañana. Por lo que le tomo aproximadamente 3 segundos llegar desnudar al rubio que dormía plácidamente hasta el repentino ataque de la Kunouichi…

-Anko

-Ooooh dios como extrañaba esto – Anko montaba alegremente a nuestro protagonista

-Oye no es que me queje de esto, pero ¿Qué hora es? – Naruto empezó a acariciar suavemente las caderas de Anko

-No lo sé cómo 4:30, acabo de llegar

-Buena forma de empezar el día – Naruto tomo a Anko y la coloco contra la cama, mientras que lentamente procedía a besar cada centímetro de la suave piel

-Naruto – Anko hablo con voz entre cortada

-¿Shi? – Naruto estaba jugando con el pecho izquierdo de Anko mientras que masajeaba el otro

-No seas tan amble conmigo – Anko tenía una cara ligeramente frustrada porque el rubio siempre era demasiado gentil con ella

-Me preguntaba cuando me lo pedirías – Naruto sonrió antes de tomar a Anko de la cama y ponerla contra la pared, mientras que tomaba una de sus piernas, se coloco en la entrada de y con una sonrisa llego hasta el fondo de golpe.

Anko empezó a soltar unos gemido que seguramente despertarían a la mitad de Konoha - ¡Ooooooh dios! ¡Si! ¡Dame más! ¡Más profundo!

-Anko –Naruto tenía a Anko apoyada sobre la pared, ya que tenía sus dos piernas en el aire

-¡Si! – Anko grito mientras que alcanzaban el orgasmo, la Kunouichi sintió como su interior se llenaba del amor del rubio, sonrió

Naruto dejo a Anko sobre la cama mientras que tomaba un respiro

-Naruto… quiero clones muchos clones – Anko alcanzo a decir entre gemidos, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el rubio

-¿Hablas enserio? – Naruto se paró en seco y ahora miraba incrédulo a Anko

-Si… siempre tuve la fantasía de ser violada por un grupo de hombres – Anko le dijo con un sonrojo y una mirada pervertida - pero ahora te tengo a ti, que puedes cumplírmela… _si lo haces_ _yo haré lo que tú quieras… lo que sea_ – la última parte se susurró seductoramente al oído

Nuestro protagonista trago duro antes de invocar a media docena de clones, los cuales ya estaban preparados para la acción…

- _Eres el mejor_ – Anko sonrió ante los clones – ¡vengan! puedo con todos al mismo tiempo

Los clones emocionados enseguida empezaron a atacar a la pervertida chica de pelo morado, que tenía una cara te éxtasis al tener hasta a tres Narutos dentro de ella al mismo tiempo…

 _(fin del mini lemon)_

 **Un par de horas después**

Naruto se encontraba tomando un baño, después de la aventura de esa mañana estaba empapado en sudor y otros líquidos… si fue una mañana muy activa demasiado activa…

-Me fascina ser yo, apuesto que la persona que este leyendo esto quisiera ser yo – Naruto pensó en voz alta

El rubio no había recibido casi ninguna misión en los últimos días, según Tsunade era porque era demasiado caro contratarlo para hacer misiones, ya que él era un rango S, pero en realidad era por Akatsuki, para que estuviera listo por si algo malo pasaba o para que algo malo no pasara… quizás un poco de ambas.

Al salir del baño vio a Anko que seguía durmiendo… tenía un recuerdo muy parecido del ultimo día en que vio a Anko en su mundo original… la tristeza invadió su corazón…

-No, no debo pensar en eso, porque esta vez no dejara que nada malo le pasé – Naruto tomo aire le dio una sonrisa a Anko y salió de la habitación

Era pasado de medio día Anko vivía de Noche así que no despertaría en un buen rato por lo que salió a estirar un poco los músculos

 **En los límites de Konoha**

Decidió ir a la cascada donde acostumbraba entrenar el Naruto original, solo que no esperaba tener compañía…

La menor de las princesas Hyugas se encontraba entrenado en lo que parecía ser ninjutsu elemental, tenía una pequeña bombilla y aparentemente intentaba prenderla con chakra.

-Nunca lo vas a conseguir – Naruto hablo haciendo saltar a la pequeña Hyuga

-¡Naruto-sama! – Hanabi se sorprendió a ver al rubio

-La bombilla jamás lograras prenderla

-Tú también me vas a decir que no necesito aprender ninjutsu elemental – Hanabi mostros su cara de fastidio

-No solo que es casi imposible que tu logres prender la bombilla… ¿acaso alguien te dijo que no aprendieras ninjutsu elemental?

-Onee-chan aprendió ninjutsu elemental para hacer su estilo de pela más poderoso, sin embargo cuando le pedí al consejo que me enseñaran ninjutsu elemental, se rieron de mí – Hanabi parecía estar muy molesta

-Es obvio ninguno de ellos sabe ninjutsu elemental, creo que Hinata es la primer Hyuga, que incorpora el ninjutsu elemental al puño suave – Naruto le contesto – ya veo por eso estas intentando prender la bombilla

-Si, cuando Onee-chan practica ninjutsu elemental siempre intenta prender una bombilla

-Eso es porque Hinata es una anomalía entre los Hyugas, el 95% de tu clan tiene afinidad por la tierra el otro 5% la tiene por el agua, sin embargo Hinata por alguna razón tiene afinidad al relámpago, por eso ella entrena con una bombilla yo fui quien se lo recomendó – Naruto le dio una explicación a Hanabi – también fui quien persuadió al consejo Hyuga de que no interfirieran con su entrenamiento

-Entonces yo debería tener afinidad a la tierra – Hanabi dejo caer la bombilla frustrada

-Estoy casi seguro de eso, y sabes que la tierra es débil ante el relámpago

-Si lo sé, por eso decías que jamás iba a poder prender la bombilla

-Exacto, si quieres aprender intenta hacer polvo una piedra, eso debería servir para entrenar tu ninjutsu, sin embargo no creo que sea lo único que te molesta – Naruto se sento juntoa Hanabi y le dio una pequeña piedra que había cerca de El

-Durante años siempre fui respetada en mi clan, pero desde que perdí con Onee-chan y mi padre la comprometió contigo, todos dicen que ella debería ser la nueva cabeza del clan, y que yo debería ser sellada y metida en la rama secundaria… esos bastardos – Hanabi golpeo el piso molesta

-Lo entiendo, dime tu ¿realmente querías ser la siguiente cabeza del clan? – Naruto pregunto mientrs que se recragaba en una piedra

-Claro que si – Hanabi volteo ver a Naruto

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué qué?

-¿Por qué querías ser la siguiente cabeza del clan?

-Pues porque era la más fuerte, era obvio que yo debía ser la siguiente cabeza del clan

-¿Sabes por qué Hinata quiere ser la siguiente cabeza del clan?

-Algo de unir a la familia, realmente no estoy segura

-Ella quiere desaparecer la rama secundaria del clan y que todos los miembros del clan sean iguales, pero sabes ¿Por qué quiere hacer eso?

-No, realmente no lo sé

-Porque es un idiota

-¡Oye no le digas así a onee-chan!

-Veras si Hinata tuviera que escoger entre salvarme a mi o a ti, no dudes por un segundo que te salvaría a ti

-Onee-chan te ama desde hace años jamás dejaría que te pasara algo

-Quizás pero eso no impida que tú seas la persona más importante para ella, tanto que estuvo dispuesta a ser sellada solo para que tú no lo fueras, y ahora busca unir a la familia para que nunca tengas que ser sellada

-Eso no es cierto – Hanabi no creía lo que le había dicho Naruto

-Puede que no lo creas pero Hinata es una siscon, casi tan grande como tu

-…

-Puede que a veces no me dé cuenta de cuando alguien tiene sentimientos hacia mí, pero sé cuando alguien no los tiene, y sé que todo eso de que estas enamorada de mí solo es un farsa para llamar la atención de Hinata

-Eso no es cierto, yo no soy una siscon

-Puedes engañar a todos, pero sé que amas Hinata más que cualquier otra cosa

-Eso no es cierto

-No pienses tanto las cosas, el pensar demasiado no nos deja ser felices, a veces solo has lo que tengas que hacer sin pensar en las consecuencias, así que solo ve y has lo que deseas, tengo que ir a ver a un amigo

Naruto sabia anbu Raíz lo seguían desde que Sai se fue hace unos días, sin embargo no podía seguirlo nadie podía…

* * *

 **Al Atardecer**

 **Locación desconocida**

Itachi Uchiha estaba acostado en una cama tosiendo sangre su enfermedad había llegado a una fase crítica, no le queda mucho tiempo…

-Vaya amigo estas hecho mierda – Naruto apareció a lado de Itachi

-¿De qué hablas? podría patear tu trasero en este instante si quisiera – Itachi intento aparentar que se encontraba en buen estado

-¿Cuánto tiempo? – Naruto pregunto completamente serio

-Unas semanas quizás un mes con suerte – Itachi solo suspiro

-Sabes que no es necesario que la cosas sean así – Naruto miro a Itachi – si se lo explicamos ella entenderá

-¿Y arriesgarnos a que odie a la aldea? – Itachi contesto con voz seria

-¡¿Y qué te odie a ti a cambio?! – Naruto levanto la voz – sé que en tu enferma mente de Uchiha, esto parece un buen plan pero no es así, esto es estúpido, no entiendo como creer que si ella concentra el odio en ti, la va hacer que deje el odio atrás

-Es el único camino, de esta forma se romperá el ciclo de odio

-Para alguien a que supuestamente ya pensaba como Hokage desde los seis, a veces eres demasiado muy estúpido, solo a ti se te ocurre pensar en que esta era buena idea ¿sabes lo que pudo haber pasado si yo no hubiera aparecido en este mundo?

-…

-Claro que idiota, porque por más que digas que haces esto por ella, en realidad solo lo haces por ti, eres un cobarde que solo desea salir por el camino fácil, no quieres enfrentarla realmente…

-¡Cállate! ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡Todo lo que he hecho lo hice por ella!

-Haz lo que quieras, por eso me cagan la mayoría de los Uchihas que solo ven lo que quieren ver – Naruto estaba a punto de irse, cuando – Sabes el Itachi de mundo era un crabrón, un traidor y definitivamente un hijo de puta, pero al menos siempre me enfrento a mí y Satsuki de frente – con eso Naruto despareció en un relámpago

-Hm – Itachi dejo salir el típico bufido Uchiha antes de suspirar – espero que te equivoques

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

 **Calles de Konoha**

 **Antes del atardecer**

Nuestro joven rubio y sexy protagonista estaba vagando por la calles de Konoha, por alguna razón se sentía nostálgico, la razón ese día se cumplían 4 años desde que arribo a este mundo, 4 largo años…

-Me pregunto que estará haciendo Satsuki – Naruto pensó en voz alta

" _ **¿La de tu mundo original?"**_ Kurumi pregunto

-Si me pregunto si ya me olvido, espero que ya lo haya hecho, no quiero que sufriendo por mí – Naruto llego a un parque y decidió sentarse en una banca cerca de donde había varios niños jugando

" _ **Tranquilo todo debe estar bien, es poco que te allá olvidado, pero seguramente es feliz"**_

-Me pregunto también ¿Cómo estarán los chicos? ¿Cómo estará Rin-nee-san?… ¿Cómo estará Shio? - Naruto recordó a las personas más importante para el que aún tenía en el otro mundo y dejo salir una lagrima – mes gustaría poder saber cómo se encuentran

" _ **Por lo que he visto en tus recuerdos, el mono debe ser Hokage con todo lo que hiciste en la guerra, seguramente tiene el trabajo más fácil del mundo, el medio-Uchiha debe seguir intentando seducir a tu hermana, Rin debe haberse retirado, quizás siga trabajando en el hospital, Satsuki debe pasarse la visitando tu tumba…"**_

-¿Qué dijiste? – Naruto estaba en shock

" _ **Que seguramente la Uchiha debe de visitar tu tumba todos los días"**_

-No, eso no

" _ **Sabes no quiero quedar atrapada en el tipo cliché de una conversación del que no tengo ida a que te refieres y al final lo dices tú mismo así que mejor se mas especifico"**_

-Hablo sobre lo que dijiste de Kakashi – Naruto le contesto a Kurumi un poco desperrado

" _ **¿Qué? no habías notado el que el medio-Uchiha ha estado enamorado de tu hermana por años, y seguramente tenían una relación bastante larga, además por tus últimos recuerdo tengo la sospecha de que hasta el día de tu boda ellos también tuvieron algo de diversión"**_

-Lo voy a matar, si algún día vuelvo a mi mundo lo voy a matar, te juro que lo voy a matar, el con mi hermanita con mi pequeña Shio, si definitivamente lo voy a matar – Naruto empezó a despotricar contra su exalumno

" _ **Hahahahahaha… cómo pudiste no haberte cuenta era tan obvio como lo que sentía la Uchiha por ti… oh claro eso lo explica todo realmente eres un idiota"**_

-Oooohh cállate

-¡Wow! – una voz distrajo a Naruto de sus pensamientos

-Es él te lo dije

-¡Increíble!

Naruto se dio cuenta de que los tres niños que estaban jugando ahora lo estaban observando muy detenidamente

-¿Hola? – Naruto pregunto nervioso

-Me acaba de saludar

-No seas idiota me saludo a mí

-Que es lo que les pasa el me saludo a mí – los niños empezaron a pelear por algo tan estúpido

-¿Eh? ¿Chicos? No peleen – Naruto intento calmar a los chicos

-Lo sentimos – los tres chicos se disculparon – Namikaze-sama

-¿Saben quién soy? – pregunto Naruto sorprendido

-Si, tú eres el ninja más espectacular de la aldea Iruka-sensei nos ha hablado mucho de ti – Naruto se sorprendió al escuchar que Iruka había hablado de él con los niños

-Él dice que tú serás el próximo Hokage

-Además de que eres el más fuerte de todos y mientras que este en Konoha nada malo podrá pasarle a la aldea

-Si mientras que yo esté aquí no dejare que nada malo le pase a la aldea – respondió Naruto con una sonrisa - será mejor que vuelvan a sus casas está atardeciendo

-Si - los tres niños se fueron a casa y Naruto también emprendió el camino de vuelta a casa

" _ **Eso es gracias a tu esfuerzos, estas empezando a cambiar como te ve el mundo"**_ Kurumi le susurró al oído

* * *

 **Oficina de Tsunade**

 **Al mismo tiempo**

-Hoy se cumplen 4 años de este Naruto llego a este mundo cierto – Tsunade tenía una reunión secreta con Jiraya, Kakashi e Iruka

-Si hoy hace cuatro años el Naruto original robo el pergamino secreto del Hokage – Iruka confirmo – para luego ser asesinado por Mizuki y ser remplazado por este nuevo Naruto

-Jiraya después de todo el tiempo que pasaste junto a Naruto ¿sigues creyendo de que es peligroso? – Tsunade miro seria Jiraya, mientras que Kakashi e Iruka parecían sorprendidos por la palabra de su Hokage

-No, pueda que siga siendo Naruto pero no es el mismo Naruto – Jiraya contesto igual de serio

-Acerca de eso Jiraya-sama tiene razón –Iruka confirmo – puede que ambos sean Naruto pero no son la misma persona

-No puedes esperar que sean iguales ambos vivieron cosas muy diferentes – Kakashi intervino

-Con cuerdo con Kakashi, además mientras que Naruto sea Naruto no haremos nada – Tsunade decidió

-Tsunade hay algo que tengo que comprobar – Jiraya hablo mientras que salía por la ventana – volveré en unos días

-Ten cuidado – Tsunade lo despidió

-Siempre…

 **Mansión Namikaze**

 **Poco después**

Naruto caminaba de vuelta a su habitación, se sentía cansado, muchas cosas había pasado en el último tiempo que lo tenían muy estresado… antes de llegar a su habitación noto que la luz estaba prendida…

Lentamente abrió la puerta preguntándose que había adentro, y bueno lo que encontró era bastante espectacular.

Ino y Sakura estaban denudas en su cama, y bueno ambas estaba muy ocupadas besándose, como para notar que él había entrado a la habitación. Probablemente ambas querían darle una sorpresa a Naruto sin embargo una cosa llevo a la otra y ahora ambas estaban muy ocupadas en su propio mundo.

-Nada mal – Naruto hablo en voz alta sin embargo esto pareció no llamara la atención delas chicas, así que hizo lo que todo un buen pervertido haría, acerco un silla saco la palomitas y se puso a ver la acción entre chicas.

Sakura e Ino siguieron besándose, mientras que Naruto observaba sin embargo Ino desvió la mirada un segundo y vio a Naruto, después de un segundo se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasado y se separó de Sakura.

-¿Ino? – Sakura se sorprendió por el repentino rechazó de Ino, sin embargo Ino solo señalo a Naruto

-Lamento interrumpir, veo que se divierten – Naruto saludo

-Llegas tarde, tuvimos que empezar sin ti – Sakura sonrió coquetamente, Ino estaba ligeramente sonrojada de que Naruto la encontrara de esa forma con Sakura

-¿Lo siento?

-Bueno ya estás aquí vamos a divertirnos – Ino dejo la timidez inicial y se acercó a Naruto juguetonamente mientras que Sakura hacia lo mismo del otra lado…

El resto se lo dejo a su imaginación

 **(Nota: bien ahora les diré que no tengo cabeza para esta cosas en serio, así que mejor vayan a buscar un doujinshi o un Hentai pervertidos, además era esto o esperar otra semana para un nuevo capítulo)**

* * *

 **Guarida de Danzo**

 **Al mismo tiempo**

Sai se encontraba frente a Danzo había estado los últimos días en los cuarteles de Raíz, esperando que Danzo volviera de su viaje de "negocios". Ahora finalmente había vuelto y Sai estaba dando su informe sobre las actividades Naruto…

-… y de esta forma fu como ayude a Naruto-sama a romper su record de 23 tazones de ramen en una hora – Sai dejo salir una pequeña sonrisa por un instante antes de volver a su expresión neutra, sin embargo Danzo noto esto

-Dime… Sai ¿qué opinas de Naruto-kun?

-Es una persona interesante, todas personas sonríen cuando esta junto a él, creo que eso es algo interesante – Sai contesto

-Ya veo, eso es bueno solo tengo una última pregunta ¿Qué harías si te ordenara matar a Naruto-kun? – Danzo pregunto

-Imposible, Naruto-sama es muy fuerte me mataría si lo intentara – Sai contesto instantáneamente

-Tienes razón Sai fue una pregunta tonta, no podrías hacer nada contra de él, buen mañana regresaras a tu misión de escolta, ahora retírate – Sai siguió la orden de Danzo, y es su lugar aparecieron Torune Aburame y Fu Yamanaka, los dos hombres más fieles de Danzo

-Danzo-sama él…

-Lo sé, Sai se negó a asesinar a Naruto, a parecer su lealtad por él aumenta cada día, se está volviendo humano, Danzo se quedó pensando

-Entonces no sirve para raíz – Torune hablo –sugiero que lo eliminemos de una vez

-Si, los ninjas de Raiz siempre debemos cumplir nuestra misión, no podemos dejar que algo inútil como las emociones nos distraigan – Fu secundo la idea

-No, Naruto-kun parece confiar en él, si remplazamos su escolta vendrá a buscar a Sai, lo mejor será dejar lo de momento, si queremos hacernos con el hijo de Naruto-kun y la princesa Uchiha, no debemos cometer errores, además Sai solo es un peón más, es remplazable

-Como ordene Danzo-sama – ambos ninja volvieron a la Oscuridad

-Solo un poco más y el mundo será mío… finalmente gobernare sobre las naciones Shinobi…

Mientras tanto entre las sombras dos anbus raíz conversaban

-Sabes si esta fuera una película de Disney el empezaría a cantar y nosotros tendríamos que improvisar una coreografía – el primer anbu le menciono a su compañero

-Sí, pero vamos es Danzo-sama el jamás haría algo así – el segundo anbu hablo – ni que fuera a cantar la canción del villano

 _ **¡Yo el mundo obtendré!**_

 _ **¡Y a todos mi enemigo derrotareeeeeee!**_

 _ **Mi destino es, un verdaderos ninjas habrá**_

-Oh mierda realmente está cantando – el segundo anbu se sorprendió

-¿Crees que deberíamos hacer algo? Como empezar a bailar o algo así

 _ **Bajo mis pies el mundo estará y todos me obedecerán**_

 _ **Los ninjas adoraraaaannn**_

 _ **¡Y todos me obedeceran!**_

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? – el primer anbu le pregunto al segundo que empezó a improvisa un bailar y hacerle coro a Danzo

-Solo sigo con el momento – le dijo el segundo cuando empezó a seguir a Danzo junto a ortos escuadrones de raíz

-Pues ya que – y el primer anbu también se unió

 **¡Por qué!**

 **¡Yo!**

 **¡El mundo!**

 **¡Obtendreeeeeeeeeee!**

* * *

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Naruto caminaba en estado Zombi hasta la oficina de Tsunade, realmente no sabía la razón de porque iba ahí. Como sea su cerebro no funcionaba demasiado bien en su estado.

-Abuela – Naruto entro a la oficina de Tsunade

-No tengo tiempo para ti – Tsunade estaba Haciendo papeleo

-Okey estaré aquí – Naruto se acostó en el sofá que Tsunade había mandado a poner para cuando quería relajarse y se quedó dormido

 **Un par de horas después**

-¡Tsunade-sama I&T acaba de des encriptar un pergamino urgente de Kiri! – Shizune entro corriendo a la oficina, Tsunade leyó el pergamino

-Esto cabrones de Akatsuki, atacaron Kiri cuando la Mizukage no estaba, destruyeron buena parte de la aldea – Tsunade agarro furiosa el pergamino – Shizune llama a Sakura y Satsuki

-Pero y ¿Naruto?- Shizune pregunto sin embargo el rubio ya estaba de pie junto a ella

-¿Lo escuchaste? – Tsunade pregunto al rubio

-Si ¿no va venir Kakashi? – Naruto pregunto Shizune que estaba junto a él se llevó la mano al pecho

-Kakashi aún no se recupera al 100% de su última batalla, si lo envió en ese estado seguramente moriría ¡Tenzo! – un anbu apareció en seguida – quítate la máscara iras con ellos como Yamato, asegúrate que este idiota no haga nada demasiado idiota

-Entiendo – Yamato se quitó la mascara

 **Minutos después**

 **Puertas de Konoha**

Naruto y su equipo se preparaba para salir, cuando una nueva figura llego

-Naruto-sama he vuelto al servicio – Sai finalmente había reaparecido

-Genial –Naruto hablo con tono sarcástico

-Yo también lo extrañe Naruto-sama – Sai le dio una gran sonrisa falsa

-Como sea vamos a Kiri Mei bombón nos espera – Naruto guio a su equipo rumbo a una nueva aventura

 ***Advertencia en el próximo capítulo Tobi, Naruto y Sai compartirán escenas, véalo bajo su propio riesgo***

* * *

 **Omake:**

 **Tobiman cap. 3**

 **Carrera en el parque parte 2**

Naruto y Kiba estaban alienados junto a otra docena de chicos, todos listos para salir corriendo a toda velocidad…

-En sus marcas… ¿listos?... ¡Fuera! – el juez dio la salida

Naruto corrió a toda velocidad los primeros 100m hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba solo… Kiba se había tropezado en la primera curva causando que todos lo que iban detrás e el quedaran atrapados en un choque masivo…

Naruto ganó la carrera prácticamente caminado ya que era el único corredor que quedaba, al cruzar la meta la familia Uchiha lo estaban esperando

-¿Felicidades? – Satsuki no sabía si debía felicitar a Naruto por ganar

-Supongo que ganara es ganar – Obito también estaba algo sorprendido por el desarrollo de la carrera

-Gracias – Naruto estaba algo decepcionado esperaba que la carrerea fuera más interesante

En ese momento se acercó Itachi con un aura siniestra, con lo que Naruto empezó a escribir su testamento, pero…

-Así que tú eres Naruto, Satsuki me conto de ti, mi nombre es Mikoto soy la madre de Satsuki e Itachi, además de la hermana mayor de este idiota – Mikoto Uchiha había aparecido parando en seco a Itachi, ahora estaba abrazando a Naruto – eres tan lindo me recuerdas a un chico que me solía gustar… ¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no te casas con Satsuki?

-Si claro ¿dónde firmo?… digo ¡¿Qué?! – Naruto y Satsuki se sonrojaron

-¡Mamá! – Satsuki le reclamo a su madre – nosotros nos acabamos de conocer

-¡Eso es cierto! ¡Ellos no pueden tener esa clase de relación! – Itachi grito indignado – ¡apenas son unos niños!

-Tienes razón, Itachi ya lo he decidido Naruto-kun tendrá mi permiso para salir con Satsuki – Mikoto le sonrió a Naruto antes de mirar fríamente a Itachi – y si algo le llegara a pasar a Naruto-kun morirás – Itachi solo pudo temblar de miedo y frustración

Mientras que todos veían a Mikoto con miedo, Naruto tenía ojos de admiración de los cuales salían estrellitas

-Kami-sama – Naruto dijo mientras que se arrodillaba frente a Mikoto

-Sé que soy bonita, pero no es para tanto – Mikoto se rio avergonzada

- _Los dioses te han dado su bendición el día de hoy mocoso suertudo_ – Obito le susurró al oído a Naruto

 **Por la noche**

-Bien ahora es momento de mi prueba no es así – Naruto estaba emocionado

-¿Prueba? - Obito estaba medio dormido

-Si mi prueba para ser tu ayudante

-No lo recuerdo

-Tu maldito, solo por eso corrí esa maldita carrera

-Ya, ya no te enojes, además creí que habías corrido para ganar el corazón de mi linda sobrina. Veamos tu prueba… ya se esta es tu prueba – Obito le lanzo una botella de cátsup – ábrela

-¿Es en serio?

-Si

-Sera fácil -Y de esta forma pasaron tres horas en que el marcador quedo:

Cátsup-315 Naruto-1

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 **Feliz navidad... ok me tarde demasiado, en realidad yo realmente me quería publicar antes de Navidad y volver a publicar por estas fechas, pero bueno me retrase. No tengo ninguna razón en especial para no haber publicado antes. No sé si alguna vez se los dije pero yo escribo por que me gusta lo que escribo, me gusta leer lo que yo mismo escribo, y últimamente no me ha gusto realmente nada de lo que es estado escribiendo. Fácilmente he escrito este capitulo tres veces en la pc, y al menos una docena de veces en mi mente y nada me convencía. de hecho no me termino de convencer. Siento que el humor últimamente no es el el mismo que tenia durante lo primeros capítulos, y eso me frustro mucho. No lo sé quizás estoy un poco cansado de esta historia. Seguiré escribiendo, pero quizás solo me concentre en mis personajes principales, lo que si a menos de que alguien quiera donar lemons no volverá haber nunca. No sé que mas decir, solo que intentare no tardarme tanto la próxima vez.**

 **Tengo una historia en mente, no tan loca como las tres que dije que algún día iba a escribir y no he hecho, no las he olvidado solo que si apenas y puedo con una historia, me voy a volver loco con mas, alguien con tiempo libre que quiera trabajar conmigo, envíeme un mensaje o solo escriba lo en los comentarios.**

 **Solo una cosa estoy un poco loco así que estén preparado para todo.**

 **Para terminar solo puedo volver a agradecer sus comentarios y reviews, y como lo habrán notado no soy de lo que las contestan en la historia (ya que me parece que solo relleno), así que ¿quieren que lo haga?**

 **Lamento la demora y hasta la próxima**

 **-Aaron Oasis**


	22. Capitulo 21 Naruto vs Tobi

**Capitulo: 21**

* * *

 **Nota me di cuenta de que texto hizo cosas raras espero que ya se corrigieran**

* * *

 **Camino a Kiri**

 **Pasando medio día**

-¿Naruto-sama? ¿Por qué estamos aquí? – Sai pregunto después de que aparecieran en las costas cercanas a Kiri

-Es uno de lo grande misterios de la vida ¿verdad? ¿Por qué estamos aquí? Es decir, somos el producto de alguna coincidencia cósmica o ¿realmente existe alguna clase de dios viendo lo todo? Ya sabes con un plan para todos nosotros y esas cosas, no lo sé Sai, pero me quita el sueño – Naruto le contesto de forma seria

-Eeeeehh… yo solo quería saber porque aparecimos aquí y no en Kiri directamente – Sai al igual que lo demás se le quedaron viendo a Naruto

-Oh, no tengo ningún sello en Kiri y este es el más cercano – Naruto se avergonzó un segundo

-Entiendo… ¿quiere hablar de eso? – Sai estaba entendiendo mejor los sentimientos con cada día que pasaba

-No cállate, y camina

El grupo avanzo cerca de una hora hasta llegara Kiri, la aldea se veía en pésimas condiciones, la guardia era tan mala que nadie lo detuvo hasta que prácticamente estuvieron en la puerta, en ese momento lo que parecían ser un par de Genins los detuvieron.

-Alto ¿Qué es lo que quieren en Kiri? – uno de los Genins hablo temblando

-Hola vengo a ver al bombón de Mei – Naruto contesto con una sonrisa

-Tú como te atreves a hablar así de Lady Terumi – el otro genin se molestó e intento atacar a Naruto

-Alto, los dos deténganse – Ao había llegado a la puerta en ese instante, había visto como el rubio se había acercado a la aldea, con el Byakugan robado – ¿acaso quieren morir?

-Pero llamo de forma irrespetuosa a Lady Terumi – el genin se defendió

-Si, pero tienes idea ¿de quién es él?

-…

-Naruto Namikaze, Jounin clase S de Konoha – ambos genin tragaron duro, la fama de Naruto ya se había esparcido a lo largo y ancho del mundo ninja - ambos hubieran muerto antes de saberlo

-Ao ha pasado un tiempo

-Estuviste aquí hace una semana – Naruto tuvo una serie de recuerdos que lo involucraban a él a la Mizukage y un traje de cuero muy apretado

-Ese no fui yo… debiste haberme confundido – Naruto se puso nervioso, Satsuki y Sakura empezaron a deprender un aura oscura

-No lo creo estoy seguro que eras tú, Lady Terumi no pudo caminar bien por varios días después de eso… - Naruto solo se giró lentamente para ver la reacción de las chicas

Satsuki solo suspiro y empezó a caminar, para asombro de los presentes…

-¡¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con mi amada Satsuki-chan?! – Naruto y Sakura gritaron al unísono

-Como sea, llévanos con la Mizukage – Satsuki ignoro a sus compañeros de equipo y avanzo siguiendo a Ao

La gente que estaba cerca se quedó viendo a los refuerzos de Konoha con cierto escepticismo, esperaban que Konoha enviara una fuerza mucho mayor a ayudarlos.

-Vaya sí que lo pasaron mal – Naruto observaba los edificios destruidos

-Deidara "el bombardero" destruyo buena parte de la ciudad, cuando estaba buscando a Utakata, y su compañero acabo con todos los estaban en los archivos, el tres colas aún estaba sellado en el pergamino, que le diste a Zabuza, también lo robaron antes de secuestrar a Utakata, a quien se encontraron cuando venía de regreso a la aldea con Choujiro – Ao les dio un resumen rápido de lo que había pasado

-Maldita sea creí que Deidara estaba muerto – Naruto pensó que lo había derrotado en los eventos del Kazekage

Llegaron a la oficina de la Mizukage donde un hombre gordo salió volando de oficina para ser levantado por otros dos hombres muy asustados que lo levantaron, y se fueron corriendo.

-Lady Terumi – Ao hablo desde la puerta

-Espero que sea importante Ao, no estoy de humor – La Mizukage estaba muy estresada, con todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días

-Tiene visitas

-Hola… – Naruto saludo sin embargo un segundo después estaba en el piso semi desnudo con la Mizukage sobre de él, a Sakura se le estaba marcando una vena en la frente, sin embargo, Satsuki solo suspiro…

-Naruto-kyun te extrañe tanto – Mei estaba besando a Naruto, para después golpearlo – Maldito bastardo porque tardaste tanto en venir – y luego lo volvió a besar – pero ya estás aquí que es lo que importa – para quedarse abrazándolo

-Hehehehe… ya estoy aquí - Naruto regreso abrazo

-Cough… - Sakura tocio llamando la atención de ambos

-Oh si… después seguimos con esto – la Mizukage dejo salir una pequeña risa, mientras que Naruto se vestía lo mejor que podía

–Mei ellos son mis compañeros de equipo a Sai ya lo conoces… - Sakura iba a preguntar como Sai conocía a la Mizukage, pero Naruto se adelantó – No quieres saberlo, él es el capitán Yamato y supongo que recuerdas a Sakura y Satsuki

-Sakura y Satsuki… el equipo 7 realmente nos será de mucha ayuda cuando Zabuza regrese – Mei sonrió sádicamente ya quería salir a cazar esos idiotas Akatsuki y después torturarlos por haber destruido su bella aldea

-¿Adonde fue Zabuza?

-Está rastreando a los ninjas de Akatsuki, le dije que nos enviara un mensaje cuando los encontrara – Mei contesto

-¡Ao-san! - Un ninja llego corriendo

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Es Haku escapo, después de que despertó noqueo a su guardia y escapo

-Mierda debió ir detrás de Zabuza

-Yo lo buscare – Naruto se ofreció

-Pero… -Ao miro a Naruto

-Bien iré contigo – Sakura se ofreció a ir

-No iré solo con Sai, será más rápido, además podrían necesitar tus habilidades aquí – Naruto le contesto mientras que se dirigió a la salida con Sai – Ao toma – Naruto le dio un pergamino – un regalo de Konoha, son suministros

-Satsuki… ¿estás bien? – Sakura le pregunto mientras que veía como la pelinegra observaba a Naruto irse

-Sí, vamos – Satsuki solo suspiro y salió de la oficina

El resto del equipo se quedó a ayudar en Kiri…

* * *

 **En las costas cercanas a Kiri**

Naruto y Sai iban sobre un ave de tinta, buscando algún indicio de cómo encontrar a Haku, hasta que vieron restos de hielo, y siguieron ese rastro, por varias horas tierra adentro.

-Naruto-sama ese olor es… - ambos habían dejado el ave y ahora estaba viajando a pie

-El olor a muerte… vamos Sai date prisa – Naruto y Sai apresuraron el paso entre los arboles

-Iba decir que es la versión especial del Ramen camarón diablo – Naruto estaba comiendo mientras que buscaban a Haku

-Has mejorado bastante en esto Sai

Estaba atardeciendo, sin embargo, alcanzaron a ver algo de humo saliendo de los arboles cercanos, así que apresuraron el paso, al final llegaron a lo que aparentaba ser el cráter de una gran explosión, en el centro Naruto vio a Haku sosteniendo algo entre sus con la espada se Zabuza enfrente.

-Sai revisa si no hay supervivientes – Naruto le dijo a Sai que empezó a buscar cualquier rastro de vida

Naruto se acercó lentamente a Haku que estaba en silencio…

-¿Haku? – Naruto le hablo cuando se acercó – mierda – Naruto dijo cuándo noto que era lo que Haku estaba sosteniendo… la cabeza de Zabuza… Naruto miro a su alrededor, pero no vio nada más…

-Yo debía estar a su lado… yo era su arma y su escudo… yo debía protegerlo… - Haku estaba en Shock

-Haku

-Yo sin él no tengo razón para vivir… yo soy inservible… inservible… inservible… - los ojos de Haku estaban vacíos, estaba en shock

-Este idiota ya se rompió – Naruto suspiro tomo aire y golpeo a Haku en la cara – Escucha Haku eres un idiota y un afeminado que me ha hecho dudar de mi sexualidad, pero no eres inservible, y ¿Qué mierda es esa de que no tiene razón para vivir? Dime no juraste proteger y servir al bombón de Mei, acaso no le dijiste a Choujiro que le ganarías el puesto de Mizukage… Haku entre más personas conoces, entre más lazos formas, tu vida te pertenece cada vez menos… pero sabes eso es la vida, compartir cada momento con las personas, hay veces que llega gente y nunca se vuelve a ir otros que llegan y se van para luego volver… pero también hay personas que llegan a tu vida, y la marcan para siempre, pero que al final se va y nunca vuelven… puede que Zabuza ya no esté pero, eso no significa que sea el final de tu historia… Tú eres el legado de Zabuza

-No puedo… yo soy inservible

-Entonces no puedes… entiendo, entonces eres solo una herramienta inservible que Zabuza escogió mal, en ese caso no mereces vivir para recordar lo, no mereces seguir su legado – Naruto sujeto la espada de Zabuza –tomare esto, estoy seguro de que encontrare alguien digno de blandirla - cuando la iba a levitar Haku lo detuvo

-Esto es mío – Haku tomo la espada que era ligeramente más alta que él y se la coloco en la espalda – Yo seguiré el legado de Zabuza

-Me parece correcto… - Naruto sonrió

-Naruto-sama – Sai se acercó – todos estiraron la pata

-…

-…

-…

-¿Sai? ¿De dónde sacaste esa expresión? – Pregunto Naruto rompiendo el silencio incomodo – sabes no quiero saberlo

-La señorita Karin, la menciono la ultimas que saco a una "cita" – Sai respondió

-Sabes realmente quiero saber más de eso, pero no es el momento, ya después hablare contigo y la loca de mi prima – Naruto se levantó y miro a Haku "Zabuza me encargare de que no hayas muerto por nada"

Naruto, Sai y Haku enteraron a los cuerpos de lo ninjas de Kiri cerca de ahí, antes de volver a Kiri.

* * *

 **En Kiri**

 **Un par de minutos antes**

Satsuki y Sakura atendían a los heridos… quizás solo Sakura, ambas se habían ofrecido para ayudar, sin embargo, los talentos de Satsuki en la medicina eran extremadamente limitados. Por lo que normalmente solo se dedicaba a pasarle los suministros a Sakura.

-Y bien me vas a decir que es lo que te pasa – Sakura le dijo a Satsuki

-Nada…

-Vamos normalmente hubieras intentado matar a Naruto o a la Mizukage, diciendo que él es solo tuyo – Sakura estaba curando una herida menor mientras que hablaba

-No lo sé, quizás ya maduré

-Pensé que madurar era de frutas – Sakura dejo salir una pequeña risa

-Hablo en serio – Satsuki puso cara seria

-Okey te creo, pero ¿Por qué? – Sakura dejo de bromear

-No lo sé… quizás sea momento de da dar un paso al frente

-Ajá – Sakura no entendía muy bien lo que Satsuki quería decir

-Olvídalo…

-Hemos vuelto – Naruto aprecio con Haku y Sai a su lado

-¿Tuvieron Suerte? – Sakura pregunto antes de ver las caras de los recién llegados y a Haku con la espada de Zabuza – oh no…

-Zabuza y lo demás están muertos – Naruto hablo – debemos hablar con la Mizukage - Naruto salió con Haku y Sai simplemente los siguió

* * *

 **En de oficina de Mei**

Mei Terumi estaba jodidamente estresada desde el final de la guerra de Sangre no había tenido tantos problemas que resolver, Kiri seguía en caos, si no fuera por la excelente posición estratégica que tenía su aldea seria blanco fácil de cualquier otra aldea, dependían en demasía de la buena voluntad de Konoha, ya que si ellos los abandonaban o decidían atacarlos no tendrían forma de defenderse. Solo tenía a dos de los siete espadachines, y si eso no fuera suficiente uno estaba al borde de la muerte y el otro quizás no volviera. Habían secuestrado a su Jinchuriki, y la mayoría de sus ninjas experimentados estaban fuera de combate… en menuda mierda se había metido.

-Hemos vuelto – Naruto entro con Haku, ambos tenían rostros serios

Mei entendió al instante lo que había pasado y rompió su escritorio de un golpe

-Lo asesinare a todos – dijo llena de furia

-En su momento, por ahora necesitas centrar tu atención en Kiri, Choujiro es el único de los siete que aún tienes a tu servicio, Haku podría ser el número 2 pero al menos necesitas a otros 2, por suerte hace poco me encontré con esto -Naruto saco las 3 espadas que había encontrado cuando rescato a equipo 8. Haku y Mei se sorprendieron por ver las espadas – conozco a un idiota que podría llevar una… pero debes buscar a los demás

Mei sonrió perversamente, era tiempo de que Kiri se volviera a levantar.

-Tengo un par de candidatos en mente…

-Bien iré a matar… digo a buscar a es idiota del que te hable – Naruto desapareció en un relámpago junto con Sai

-Haku tenemos que hablar… -Mei miro a Haku ella era la que le iba a decir acerca de su relación con Zabuza, ella decidió esto después de hablar con Ao – siéntate

-Está bien…

-Haku ¿Qué sabes de tu madre? – Mei pregunto

-Que ella era la última usuaria de Hyoton del clan Yuki, que cuando empezó la guerra de sangre se escondió en un pueblo cerca de la frontera, eso es todo mamá nunca fue una persona muy comunicativa…

-Supongo que lo sabes, pero Hyoton es una línea de sangre que normalmente solo se transmite atreves las mujeres del clan, de hecho, es probable que sea el primer hombre en utilizarlo en 10 generaciones. Como sea tu abuela Chisa Yuki era una mujer muy aventurera, la conocí cuando era una niña. Como sea ella y tu bisabuelo no concordaban mucho en sus ideas por lo que ella escapo de la aldea a cuando era joven… y ella volvió varios años después embarazada y acompañada de un niño de uno años…

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso mamá? ¿Tenía un hermano?

-Un medio hermano para ser exactos, ese niño era hijo de un hombre que conoció en sus viajes, se enamoraron y se casaron sin embargo una plaga se llevó la vida de ese hombre, tu abuela decidió criar al hijo de ese hombre como suyo. Durante años crio a ambos como a sus hijos, al final tu tío se convirtió en ninja de aldea uno de los mejores…

-¿Qué fue de él está muerto?

-Si el murió… pero déjame terminar la historia, a ese hombre lo conocí atreves de tu madre, en ese entonces él aún era un chunin, nos hicimos amigos… fue uno de los principales miembros de mi rebelión cuando estalló la guerra… de hecho él fue uno de los principales impulsores de la rebelión. El intento asesinar al Mizukage para proteger a tu madre…

-¿Así fue como murió? ¿Peleando contra Yagura?

-No el logro sobrevivir, sin embargo, Yagura no se tomó muy bien esa ofensa así que mando a cazar a tu madre… cuando tu tío se enterró fue corriendo a protegerla, sin embargo, llego tarde tu padre vendió a tu madre a las fuerzas de Yagura, cuando el llego y se dio cuenta de que tu madre estaba muerta asesino a tu padre y todos los se pusieron en el camino. Tu tío apreciaba a tu madre más que nada en el mundo, su muerte lo devasto. Cuando lo encontré estaba frente a la tumba de tu madre rodea de los cuerpos de las tropas de Yagura.

-¿Él sabía de mí?

-No en ese momento, sin embargo, yo se lo dije y salió a buscarte…

-Sin embargo, nunca me encontró – Haku estaba deprimido pensar que tuvo familia y nunca la conoció

-Dos años después llego a mi base cargando lo que parecía ser un muerto en vida…

-Pero…

-Tu tío era un idiota que se culpaba de la muerte de tu madre, por eso nunca tuvo el valor de decirte quien era, o lo mucho que representabas para él, sin embargo, él siempre estuvo ahí para ti… le importabas más que nada

-Por eso el no dejo que lo acompañaras a perseguir a Akatsuki – Ao estaba en la entrada por lo visto llevaba un buen rato ahí – Supongo que ya lo notaste Zabuza Momochi era un cobarde que siempre tuvo miedo de que lo rechazaras o lo culparas por la muerte de tu madre

-… - Haku no sabía que decir o que pensar, había perdido a Zabuza la persono por a la que creyó que le debía su existencia cuando en realidad era su familia su ultimo lazo…

-La espada que ahora llevas en tu espalda no pudo conseguir mejor dueño – Mei le dio una sonrisa cuando se acercaba a darle un abrazo

-Yo… - Haku aún no conseguía articular ninguna palabra

-No lo pienses tanto, puedes creer que Zabuza salvo tu existencia, pero fue al revés ese día cuando lo encontré enfrente de la tumba de tu madre estaba al borde del suicidio, él no tenía razón para vivir, hasta que supo de ti. Desde ese instante vivió para protegerte, puede que no haya sido el mejor maestro o tío, pero siempre hizo lo mejor que pudo – Mei sabía lo que era perder a la familia sus padres y sus dos hermanos menores fueron de los primero en morir por la guerra de sangre – quizás haya sido un poco torpe, pero todo lo que hizo lo hizo para protegerte a ti y a tu madre, después de perder a tu madre, no pudo soportar la idea de que tú lo odiaras…

-Yo no lo odio… nunca podría hacerlo – Haku fue lo único que dijo – necesito estar solo un momento – con eso Haku salió de la oficina de Mei

-El estará bien es duro – Ao le dijo a Mei

-Claro que si Zabuza lo entreno…

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

 **Medio día**

 **Campo de entrenamiento de los sietes espadachines de la niebla**

Mei tenía a dos docenas de jounins y chunins formados junto a ella estaban Haku y Ao. Sakura y Satsuki estaban junto con Yamato y Choujiro viendo como Mei estaba buscando a la nueva generación de espadachines.

-¡Atención! Todos sabemos que la cosas en la aldea han estado muy mal últimamente, pero quiero cambiar eso y para ello necesito su ayuda – Mei estaba dando un discurso motivacional – ayer perdimos a Zabuza el último de los espadachines de la niebla de la generación pasada, se ha dicho que esa generación de espadachines de la niebla ha sido la mejor de la historia, pero creo que eso es solo porque aún no han visto lo que esta generación es capaz de hacer. Tengo 6 espadas, pero solo dos hombres que pueden blandirlas así que ¡¿Quién quiere pasar a la historia?!

Mientras tanto los miembros de Konoha observaban atentamente como los ninjas de Kiri peleaban por las espadas

-Tengo que admitir que la Mizukage es una gran líder – Satsuki simplemente observaba los vagos intentos de lo ninjas por demostrar su valía

-Tienes razón, pero… carece de una buena materia prima… - Yamato miro a los jóvenes ninjas

-El talento no lo es todo, sin embargo… - Sakura iba decir algo cuando Naruto apareció arrastrando a un peliazul

-Eek – Satsuki dejo Sali una pequeña queja cuando vio a la persona que Naruto estaba arrastrando

-¿Qué fue eso? – Sakura jamás había escuchado a Satsuki hacer un ruido así

-Yo bueno… conozco a esa idiota… fue cuando estaba con ya sabes quién… él era una de las pocas personas a las que toleraba en ese lugar… y también se me declaro – Satsuki miro con una extraña combinación de miedo, asco y lastima

-Es valiente lo admito – Sakura pensó en voz alta

-¿A qué te refieres? – Satsuki tenía un ligero tono de indignación en su voz

-Nada solo que… hay muchos chicos en Konoha a los que sé que les gustas, pero entre tu humor y la locura de Naruto nadie tiene el valor para declarase – Sakura le comento algo insegura

-Yo…

-Y nadie debe hacerlo si no quiere tener que utilizar pañales el resto de su patética existencia - Naruto había aparecido junto a las chicas agarrando del cuello a Suigetsu – ¿no estás de acuerdo "a-mi-go"?

El pobre peliazul solo asintió lleno de terror. Satsuki solo rio tomo su espada y camino hacia donde estaban reunidos el resto de ninjas de Kiri

-A ver basuras hagamos esto de la forma rápida quien se mantenga de pie por más de 5 minutos será digno de intentar ser uno de los siete – grito la Uchiha de forma arrogante

De esta forma Mei consiguió a una nueva generación de espadachines de la niebla

* * *

 _ **Interludio**_

 **Con el sensual Tobi**

 **Locación desconocida**

-Hola queridos lectores, soy Tobi esta es la guía de Tobi para hacer amigos, primero que nada, necesitas a alguien con quien hablar – Tobi se acercó a Itachi – ¡Itachi-senpai!

-… - Itachi solo miro a Tobi se dio la vuelta y se fue

-¡Genial! – Tobi grito emocionado – Y así haces un nuevo amigo

 _ **Fin del interludio**_

* * *

 **En una cueva**

 **Aun con Tobi**

 **Al mismo tiempo**

-¡Senpai! – Tobi grito emocionado - ¡senpai! ¡adivina que!

-No sé y no me importa Tobi – Deidara ignoro a Tobi

-Pero senpai es importante, Tobi tiene noticias importantes

-Ya te dije que no me importa Tobi

-Pero…

-¡Ya te dije que no me importa!

-Deidara – una profunda voz se escuchó

-Eeek – Deidara reconoció esa voz – Líder-sama

Pein había llegado a la cueva seguido por Konan y Zetsu

-Senpai tenemos visitas – Tobi le dijo a Deidara

-Si ya me di cuenta – Deidara se le quedo viendo a Pein - ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted líder-sama?

-Zetsu me acaba de informar que el Kyubii está en Kiri aparente los está rastreando – Pein hablo con su tono serio sin emociones

-El Kyubii al fin un reto digno de mi – Deidara se empezó a reír emocionado – me vengare por lo que me hizo la última vez que nos encontramos

-Quiero que analicen sus habilidades, Itachi dice que es extremadamente fuerte, por algo es clasificado como un rango S a su edad además esta con otros cuatro jounins rango A, por cierto, la hermana de Itachi está entre ellos – Pein menciono

-Hahahahahahaha esto va ser muy interesante vamos Tobi – Deidara se fue muy emocionado a buscarlos

-¡Espera a Tobi senpai! – Tobi salió corriendo detrás de Tobi

Pein y Konan se quedaron viendo como los dos se iban…

-Zetsu – Pein invoco a espía de Akatsuki – Síguelos e infórmame de todo lo que hagan…

El ser de dos caras solo sonrió y volvió a desaparecer

-Eso por que fue – Konan hablo por primera vez

-Deidara probablemente vaya a hacer algo estúpido y muera y no confió en Tobi – con eso ambos volvieron a Ame

* * *

 **Konoha**

 **Al mismo tiempo**

Kurotsuchi estaba entrando a la aldea de la hoja con un mensaje para la Hokage de su abuela además de que aprovecharía para pasar el tiempo con cierto rubio idiota. Y quien sabe quizás hacer algo más "emocionante".

La Kunouichi de Iwa siguió avanzando sin preocuparse por la gente que la observaba, hasta llegar a la oficina de la Hokage.

Knock-knock

-Adelante – la voz de la sannin resonó al otro lado de la puerta, Kurotsuchi simplemente entro sin más la oficina de la quinta Hokage, estaba más desordenada que la última vez que estuvo ahí, además de que ahora toda una esquina donde antes había archiveros, estaba destina a ser la zona de juegos de un pequeño niño peliblanco.

-Lady Tsunade es un placer volver a verla – Kurotsuchi saludo muy amablemente

-Kurotsuchi ha pasado un tiempo ¿Qué te trae a la aldea? Si es Naruto temo decirte que está de viaje a en Kiri – Tsunade le sonrió a la pelinegra, Kurotsuchi dejo salir una cara de decepción momentánea

-Es una lástima si quería ver lo, pero no estoy aquí por eso, vengo con un mensaje, hace aproximadamente una semana perdimos contacto con uno de nuestros Jinchuriki Han de 5 colas cerca de la frontera, queríamos permiso para iniciar una búsqueda de alta escala en su territorio – Kurotsuchi hablo seriamente

-Entiendo… con Akatsuki suelto es mejor tener cuidado, tienen mi permiso para cruzar la frontera además los ayudara prestándoles una docena de hombres para ayudar en la búsqueda – Tsunade contesto igual de seria

-Gracias su ayuda es muy bien recibida – Kurotsuchi se retiró después de eso

-Anbu llamen a Asuma…

* * *

 **Con Tobi**

 **En algún punto en el país del agua**

Tobi y Deidara estaban a caminado de vuelta a Kiri cuando a Setsu salió de frente a ellos…

-Zetsu-senpai – Tobi grito emocionado

-¿Qué es lo que quieres bastardo de dos caras? – Deidara miro molesto a espía de Akatsuki

-Líder-sama me ordeno que los vigilara - contesto la mitad blanca

-Además de que dijo que probáramos eso… - la parte negra contesto

Tobi puso cara seria debajo de sus mascara, antes de volver a actuar como un idiota

-¿Es que acaso tenemos un arma super secreta? – Tobi grito emocionado

-Cállate Tobi, no necesitamos ayuda de esa cosa

-Es una orden líder-sama cree que será una buena prueba de campo – la parte negra volvió a contestar

-Como sea, será mejor que no se interpongan en mi camino – Deidara se dio la vuelta y siguió caminado

Tobi solo le dio una mirada fría a Zetsu mientras que este desaparecía en la tierra…

 **Con Naruto**

Naruto lideraba a un equipo conformado por 2 docenas de miembros, el equipo 7, además de la Mizukage y su escolta. El grupo seguía según la información que habían conseguido los ratones de tinta de Sai. Todo parecía ir bien Naruto sentía que se estaban acercando.

-Alto todos – Naruto se detuvo de golpe y empezó a mirar alrededor desesperadamente

-¿Qué pasa? - pregunto la Mizukage

Naruto se acercó rápidamente a un arbusto y salto sobre este, y empezó a pelear con lo que fuera que estuviera ahí, y segundos después salió con un conejito en los brazos

-¡Naruto Baka! ¿Te detuviste por un conejito? – a Sakura le empezó a temblar una vena en la frente

-No es un conejito cualquiera es Henri Jones V hermano menor de Frederick Jones III y héroe del mundo conejo… o si además estamos rodeados – Naruto sentía que había al menos 100 enemigo a su alrededor, pero no podía ver a ninguno así que mejor dejo que Henri Jones V se fuera a casa

-¡Que no pudiste empezar con eso! – Sakura grito enojada

-No el conejito era mas importante

-Fascinante pudiste notar los – una figura salió del piso un ser con aspecto de planta que era mitad blanco y mitad negro – Itachi tenía razón eres realmente peligroso

-¿Quién eres? - Pregunto la Mizukage al notar que el individuo llevaba la típica capa de Akatsuki - ¿Dónde están tus compañeros?

-Senpai esa es nuestra señal – se escuchó una voz de entre los arboles

-Cállate Tobi arruinas el momento – le contesto una segunda voz

-Lo siento senpai… y ¿a qué hora vamos a salir? – pregunto la primera voz – senpai creo que ya se dieron cuenta de que estamos aquí

-No me digas – Deidara salió de detrás de un armo sin más mientras que Tobi lanzo una bomba de humo al lugar donde aprecio segundo después

-Yo soy un chico bueno que lucha por la justicia, soy aquel que dominara el mundo ¡Yo soy Tobi! – el enmascarado grito emocionado

Todos se quedaron en silencio… excepto Naruto que empezó a aplaudir emocionado

-Bravo… - Naruto fue fulminado por la mirada de los presentes y dejo de aplaudir

-¿Senpai lo viste? él es el chico Kyubii – dijo Tobi emocionado – el Jinchuriki más fuerte de todas las naciones elementales

-Lo veo Tobi, estoy seguro de que esto será interesante – Deidara tenía su mirada clava en Satsuki, tiempo atrás Itachi lo había humillado, ahora era tiempo de su venganza y empezaría asesinado a su hermana pequeña

Mientras que eso pasaba el equipo de Naruto, noto como eran lentamente rodeados por decenas de Setsus blancos, y se pusieron en guardia

-Naruto ¿Qué son esas cosas? – Sakura le pregunto al rubio, pero este solo la ignoro

-¿Tu nombre es Tobi cierto? Nunca había escuchado de ti – Naruto miro serio a él ninja de la máscara _**"Es él, él fue quien me libero esa noche, asesínalo"**_ Kurumi susurraba furiosa en la mente de Naruto que hacia todo lo posible para mantener una actitud neutral – ¿Cómo es que te uniste a Akatsuki?

-Buena pregunta me uní debido alas grandes prestaciones que ofrece este empleo: seguro médico, vacaciones pagadas, dos días de descanso a la semana, o cierto además Kakuzu-senpai nos consiguió un suministro ilimitado de Instancup Ramen… ¿Oigan a donde se metió? – Tobi vio como Naruto despareció de repente

-El control total del mundo – Naruto ahora estaba al lado de Akatsuki vestido igual que ellos – Quisiera unirme a Akatsuki

-¡¿Naruto idiota pervertido que demonios haces ahí?! – Sakura grito enojada antes de ver a Sai que también estaba a lado de Naruto - ¡¿tú también Sai?!

-Mi deber es proteger a Naruto-sama – Sai se encogió de hombros

-Senpai podemos dejar que se una – Tobi le pidió a Deidara

-¡¿Qué no?! – Deidara estaba igual de impresionado que los demás – debemos captúralo y asesinarlo no reclutarlo

-Pero mira senpai es tan lindo – Tobi le enseño a Naruto que tenía unas pequeñas orejas de Zorro y una cola y era jodidamente adorable, y por alguna razón estaba en una caja con la frase _"adóptame"_ – por favor senpai, yo lo sacare a todos los días, además, lo alimentara con el ramen que se está acumulando en la guarida – Naruto asintió ante esa afirmación

-Yo… estaba puedes conservarlo

-¡Yei! - Tobi grito emocionado – Bien como nuevo miembro de Akatsuki, tendrás que llamarme senpai

-Entiendo senpai – Dijo Naruto con lo que Tobi se emocionó tanto que empezó a vomitar arcoíris - ¿senpai?

-¡Deidara escuchaste eso llamo a Tobi senpai! -Tobi estaba extremadamente feliz - ¡Tobi es el chico bueno más feliz del planeta! Okey Kouhai regla número uno no te metas con el maquillaje de Itachi en espacial el su esmalte para uñas negro, regla numero dos nunca digas que no tienes nada que hacer enfrente de Konan te pondrá a trabajar como un esclavo…

-¡Entiendo! – Naruto tenía una pequeña libreta donde estaba anotando todo lo que Tobi le estaba diciendo

Ambos estaban metidos en su mundo ignorando al resto de los presentes… hasta que Satsuki se desperro

-¡Naruto Namikaze deja de actuar como un idiota o nunca volverás a tener S-E-X-O en tu vida! – amenazo la Uchiha

-Akatsuki hasta aquí llega su reinado de terror – Dijo Naruto esta vez del lado de Satsuki

-¡Kouhai no abandones a Tobi! ¿Quién le ayudara a Tobi a hacer le bromas a Deidara -senpai? – Grito Tobi con desesperación mientras que lloraba

-Lo siento senpai, pero hoy nos tenemos que separar… pero prometo que nos volveremos a reunir – Naruto también estaba llorando

-¡Deidara senpai no puedo creer que Naruto haya abandonado a Tobi! Después de todo lo que le enseñe de todo lo que Tobi hizo por él – Tobi lloraba en los brazos de Deidara que ya se había desperado

-Katsu – Deidara hizo explotar a Tobi y Naruto saco un letrero con un "2" calificando la explosión – Un dos eso debió haber sido un numero 12

-Bromeas esa explosión fue mediocre, sin sentimiento, sin emoción agradece que te puse un 2 – Naruto miro serio a Deidara

-¡¿Acaso crees que puedes hacerlo mejor?! – Deidara desafío a Naruto el cual solo sonrió y saco un montón de papeles bomba con lo que cubrió al pobre de Tobi

-¡Explosión! – Naruto grito mientras que hacía explotar al conejillo de indias de Tobi Ganándose un 7 de los jueces improvisados

-Finalmente veo un digno oponente – Deidara sonrió

 **50 minutos después de lo que parecía una película de Michael Bay**

Ambos estaban uno frente al otro sonriendo, y cansados había hecho tantas explosiones que ahora había un enorme cráter donde alguna vez estuvo Tobi.

-No está mal pero aún no me has ganado te mostrares mi máxima expresión del arte – Deidara empezó a hacer su Jutsu supremo – Patricio Estrella no Jutsu… digo C4 ¡Katsu! – Deidara hizo una enorme explosión en forma de estrella

-Impresionante - dijo Naruto mientras que sacaba una Coca-Cola y unos mentos – pero es mi turno…

-No estas tan loco – Deidara hablo con voz temblorosa

-Oh dios todo poderoso dios de las explosiones, guía mi camino y ayúdame a crear la máxima explosión ¡Dante Torobolino dame tu fuerza! ¡Coca-con-Mentos no Jutsu! – Naruto convino la botella de Coca-Cola con Mentos y la lanzo con toda la fuerza que pudo

-Estas enfermo – Grito Deidara mientras corría por su vida al igual que el resto de los presentes, que huían de la explosión

Todo mientras que Naruto reía como maniaco, y era arrastrado por Yamato, que a penas y podía creer que Naruto hiciera algo así de estúpido.

-¡Muahahahahahahhahahah! ¡Eso es muéstrame lo que tienes! ¡Hahahahahahaha! – Naruto reía mientras que veía la explosión

* * *

 **Varios minutos después cuando todo se había calmado**

-Naruto – Satsuki miro seria a Naruto – te felicito has alcanzado un nuevo nivel de estupidez y locura

-Gracias me siento alagado – Naruto inflo el pecho

-No era un cumplido - replico la Uchiha

-Mi querida Satsuki-chan en este punto la estupidez y la locura no son más que un simple paso hacia la gloria

-¿Qué?

-No tengo idea

-¿Ya terminaron? - Zetsu ya estaba impaciente, Naruto había estado jugando con los Akatsuki la ultima hora y media – Ustedes dos será mejor que se comporten le informare de esto a Líder-sama – Zetsu desaprecio en el suelo, después de lanzarle una mirada seria a lo Akatsukis

-Terminemos con esto Tobi – Deidara empezó a lanzar aves explosivas a los ninjas que estaban con Naruto, mientras que los Setsus blancos también atacaban

Rápidamente fueron abrumados por el enemigo superior en número, porque lo Setsus blancos no paraban de salir y los Akatsukis no hacían las cosas más sencillas.

-Naruto Necesitamos alejar a Deidara de aquí – Mei alcanzo a detener un ave explosiva antes de que golpeara a Haku

-Entiendo – Naruto clavo su mira en Tobi que no se había movido hasta ese instante, antes de mirar a su equipo Yamato y Sai estaban cubriendo a Sakura que estaba atendiendo a un par de heridos, Haku Choujiro y Suigetsu estaban cerca de Mei protegiendo la. Así que miro a la única persona que confiaba para el trabajo – Satsuki ¿crees poder con Deidara?

La Uchiha sonrió antes de convertir sus ojos en el Mangekyou Sharingan – Dalo por hecho con eso la peli negra salió detrás del ninja renegado de Iwa, que al ver la acercarse se alejo del campo de batalla principal.

Naruto vio como Tobi también se alejaba y lo empezó a seguir…

" _ **Finalmente nuestra venganza estará completa"**_ Kurumi estaba ansiosa de Sangre

" _Si, solo antes de eso quiero respuestas"_ Naruto pensó durante años había estado pensando quien podría ser la persona detrás de la máscara, quien podría haber arruinado su vida de esa forma, esa persona le quito la oportunidad de vivir una vida feliz con sus padres, esa persona era la responsable de que Shio nunca fuera a nacer, y por Itachi sabía que esa persona estaba muy implicada detrás de la masacre Uchiha. La persona detrás de la máscara era la persona más peligrosa de todo el mundo Shinobi, aquel que movía los hilos detrás de Akatsuki y él quería saber quién era esa persona y porque lo había hecho. _"Necesito saber quién es"_

" _ **Podrás saberlo… cuando revises su cadáver"**_ Kurumi realmente deseaba ver muerto al hombre que le ordeno hacer tantas cosas malas

-Naruto-kun realmente es bueno volver a verte – Tobi saludo a Naruto cuando estuvieron solos y lo suficientemente lejos de cualquiera que pudiera escucharlos – la última vez que te vi tenía un par de minutos de haber nacido

-Entonces realmente eras tú, el de esa noche – Naruto miro serio a Tobi – Dime ¿quién eres en realidad?

-Pensé que eras más listo – Tobi se rio – creí que lo abrías deducido, Yo soy Madara Uchiha – Tobi hablo en un tono arrogante

-Tú no eres Madara Uchiha de eso estoy seguro – Naruto recordó su enfrentamiento con Madara, en su mundo, y todos los sentimientos que le había provocado en ese entonces, y este Nise-Madara no estaba ni cerca de ese sentimiento…

-Y puedo preguntar ¿Cómo estas tan seguro? – Tobi hablo con una voz neutral, pero Naruto noto algo de duda en su alma

-No eres el único con secretos, sin embargo, realmente no tengo idea de quien seas, así que dime ¿Qué Uchiha se esconde detrás de esa mascara? – Naruto saco sus Kunais de tres puntas y se preparó para atacar a Tobi

-¿Por qué tanto interés en saber quién soy? – Tobi sonrió detrás de su mascara

-¿Por qué quiero saber porque mataste a mis padres? – La voz de Naruto en ese momento estaba cargada de sentimiento

Tobi se quedó en silencio unos segundos, como si estuviera recordando lo que paso esa noche – Lo hice porque eran un estorbo en mis planes… solo eso – a pesar del tono de indiferencia Tobi no sonaba totalmente convencido de eso

-Bastardo te hare pagar por todo eso – Naruto cerro los ojos para concentrarse, al abrirlos sus iris habían cambiado ahora era amarrillas y su pupila parecía un rectángulo horizontal y finalmente se habían formado unas sombras naranjas alrededor de sus ojos

-Senjutsu así que lo has perfeccionado… realmente eres aún más peligroso de lo que había pensado… quizás ya hasta hayas superado al inútil de tu padre y seas un verdadero ninja SS – Tobi sabía que debía ser totalmente serio con Naruto o podría morir, Minato casi lo derrota sin haber utilizado el senjutsu ya ahora Naruto lo había dominado además de que tenía el Hirashin y al Kyubii

Naruto se lanzó a una velocidad que el Sharingan a penas y pudo seguir, y por milímetros alcanzo a activar su Kamui para evitar el impacto…

* * *

 _ **Interludio parte 2**_

Bienvenidos a la segunda parte de la guía de Tobi para hacer amigos para hacer amigos hay que encontrar interese en común para hablar con tus amigos…

-¡Hidan-senpai! – Tobi se acercó al inmortal – Tobi quiere saber ¿Qué haces?

-Estoy a punto de desollar una docena cabras vivas, para ofrecerse las de sacrificio a mi dios el gran Jashin – El emisario de Jashin sonrió con un sadismo descomunal

-Tobi cree que mejor volver más tarde – con eso el Akatsuki enmascarado salió corriendo

Tobi camino por los pasillos de la guarida de Akatsuki hasta que encontró al único miembro femenino del grupo

-¡Konan-senpai! – Tobi se acercó al inmortal – Tobi quiere saber ¿Qué haces?

-Voy a preparar pizza – contesto la peliazul

-Tobi adora la pizza ¿Tobi puede ayudar?

-Si claro saca la piña del refrigerador – Konan le indico a Tobi

-¿Le vas a poner piña? – Tobi pregunto escandalizado

-Si, no puedes hacer pizza sin ponerle piña – contesto seria la peliazul

-Estas enferma Konan-senpai -Tobi salió del lugar – Tobi ira con Hidan-senpai, al menos él no es un completo monstruo…

 _ **Fin del interludio**_

* * *

 **Puertas de Konoha**

 **Al mismo tiempo de la batalla en el país del agua**

Tsunade estaba frente a una docena de ninjas, tres jounin y nueve chunins, entre los que se encontraban Asuma, Shikamaru, Chouji e Ino. También estaban presentes Kurotsuchi y sus dos escoltas.

-Tengan cuidado – Tsunade empezó a hablar con sus ninjas – si Akatsuki esta involucrado eviten pelear a toda costa ¿entendido?

-Si, señora - contestaron todos al unisonó

-Marchasen y buena suerte -Tsunade despidió a sus fuerzas

-¡Esperen! – Kurenai llego corriendo

-Kurenai ¿Qué pasa? - Asuma vio a su esposa y se acercó a ella

-Yo quería decirte que… buena suerte en tu viaje y por favor regresa pronto hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar – La pelinegra dudo por un momento en decirle que su familia iba a volver a crecer

-Claro no veremos pronto – Asuma le sonrió y se fue se dirigió a la cabeza del grupo

-Por favor no dejes que haga nada estúpido – Kurenai le dijo a Shikamaru que paso a lado de ella

-Hare lo que pueda – con testo el perezoso Nara antes de alcanzar al resto del grupo…

* * *

 **Con Satsuki y Deidara**

La joven Uchiha había empezado a arrinconar al usuario de las explosiones, a pesar de que Deidara había entrenado para vencer a Itachi, estaba siendo superado por la velocidad y la habilidad de la Uchiha. Cosa que estaba cabreando mucho al ninja rengado, que no podía creer que una simple niña lo estuviera derrotando.

-Chidori Senbon – Satsuki lanzo un relámpago, con que atravesó al ave explosiva en la que iba Deidara, haciendo explotar, además de que el rayo alcanzo a impactar en el brazo izquierdo, del rubio oxigenado, inutilizándolo

-Maldita perra ¡te voy a matar! – Deidara grito cuando aterrizo en el suelo

-No si y lo hago antes ¡Amateratsu! – Satsuki alcanzo la mitad del cuerpo de Deidara que empezó a gritar

-Si muero te llevare conmigo C4 ¡Katsu! – Deidara se hizo explotar a sí mismo, mientras que Satsuki solo alcanzo a cubrirse con los brazos de la explosión

 **Con Sakura**

Sakura está curando a Sai que había recibido una quemada en el hombro, lo seres blancos con lo que habían luchado, habían resultado ser mucho más complicados de vencer, de lo que habían pensado inicialmente. Tenían la capacidad de absorber cualquier ninjutsu que les lanzaran, para después regresarlo con el mismo poder. Además de que tenían un factor de recuperación, digno de admirase tenías que destrozar su cabeza, de lo contrario reganarían su cuerpo, y volverían a luchar. Un completo dolor de cabeza, Sakura solo esperaba que Naruto y Satsuki estuvieran bien.

-¿Qué es eso? – Suigetsu que estaba en lo alto de un árbol buscando rastros de más enemigos señalo un punto en la dirección donde había ido Satsuki – Mierda espero que esa idiota este bien

-Sera mejor que nos movamos – Mei empezó a organizar a los supervivientes - Ustedes lleven a los heridos a casa – señalando a un pequeño grupo – Choujiro; Haku, vayan con Sakura a buscar a la Uchiha. Yo iré a buscar a Naruto – Mei se giró para empezar a moverse

-Yo también iré - Sai se levantó instantáneamente para seguir a la Mizukage – proteger a Naruto-sama es mi deber

-También iré – Suigetsu se unió al grupo que acompañaría a la Mizukage Yamato había sufrido de extenuación de chakra y seria llevado a Kiri con los heridos

 **Con Naruto y Tobi**

 **POV de Tobi**

Mierda esto está mal, no creí que fuera tan absurdamente fuerte. El senjutsu realmente es terrorífico, pensar que este chico lo dominaría a este nivel. Un solo error y podría arruinar años de planeación… esto está mal, y huir estaba fuera de discusión, si lo hacía perdería todo el respeto y temor que podría imponer como Madara. No puedo huir no sin una buena razón.

Estaba evitándolos constantes ataques de Naruto, es rápido, muy rápido es incluso más rápido que Minato. Si quiero volver a enfrentarlo necesitare mi otro ojo o al menos compensarlo con algo más. Joder es malo si no tuviera el Kamui ya estaría muerto.

Además, el cabrón de Deidara, seguramente ya está muerto, esa explosión de hace unos minutos no fue normal…

 **POV de Naruto**

Ya casi un poco más, un poco más y será mío, finalmente sabre quien está detrás de esa mascará…

" _ **Vamos un poco más ya es nuestro"**_ Kurumi estaba sedienta de sangre

" _¡Lo sé!"_ Naruto estaba tan concentrado en Tobi que no noto que el senjutsu se estaba agotando.

- **¡Rasengan!**

Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, el senjutsu se acabó y Tobi alcanzo a esquivar el golpe y a sujetar a Naruto del cuello…

-Debo admitir que eso estuvo demasiado cerca, pero ya no estas a mi nivel… - Tobi lanzo a Naruto al piso – Fue divertido, pero me tengo que ir ¡Nos volveremos a Kouhai! – Tobi despareció en un vórtice

-¡Maldicioooooon! – grite con toda mi furia, al aire Tobi se me había escapado…

 **Con Satsuki**

 **POV Satsuki**

¿Estoy viva? No lo sé, pero me duele todo… espera si aún me duele el cuerpo es que ¡sigo viva! Genial, pero ¿Cómo? Abro lentamente los ojos… veo el cielo morado… ¿morado? Esperen ¿Por qué el cielo es morado? Me levanto, y veo que estor rodeada por una espacie de esqueleto fantasmagórico.

-Desbloque el Susano, soy asombrosa – dije con una sonrisa sin embargo mis ojos empezaron a dolerme mucho – Mierda creo que me excedí demasiado – sostengo mis ojos mientras que mi visión se hacía cada vez más borrosa

-¡Satsuki! – escucho la voz de Sakura grito cerca de donde estaba

-Aquí estoy – estoy muy cansada como para moverme así que espera que ella se me acerque

-Satsuki que bien que estas bien… ¿Qué le paso a tus ojos? – Sakura zona preocupada, ahora que lo noto tengo sangre en las manos, pero no estoy herida – están sangrando – Sakura confirma mis sospechas

-Estoy bien – le mentí a decir verdad estoy hecha pedazos

-No, no estás bien no te muevas – ella empezó a tratar mis ojos y después el resto de cuerpo, debo admitir que eso se siente bien mi cuerpo se empieza a relajar poco a poco… esperen… esto aún no ha terminado…

-¿Dónde está Naruto? – pregunto

-No lo sé, aún no había vuelto cuando vine a buscarte – Sakura sonaba preocupada

-Hay que ir a buscarlo – me intento parar, pero ella me detiene

-Lo haremos cuando termine de curarte – me contesta mientras que siento que acelera el ritmo de la curación – además Sai y la Mizukage ya fueron a buscarlo

-Hm

* * *

 _ **Interludio parte 3**_

En la tercera parte de la guía de Tobi para hacer amigos, Tobi le enseñara como presentar a dos de sus amigos que no se conocen, así podrás tener montones de diversión con tus amigos…

-¡Pein-senpai! Tobi quiere presentar a mi amiguito él es Michael Jones III – Tobi sostenía a un conejito blanco enfrente de la cara del líder de Akatsuki que solo observaba sin decir una palabra – ¿a poco no es lindo?

Tobi abrazo al conejito y mientras que Pein solo se dio la vuelta y se fue…

 _ **Fin del interludio**_

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

 **Hospital general de Kiri**

 **POV Omnisciente**

Naruto se despertó en una cama que no conocía, estaba en un hospital, rápidamente dedujo que se encontraba en Kiri. Los recuerdos del día anterior invadieron su mente, lo que lo puso de mal humor, se confió en el peor momento y Tobi escapo. Admitía que estaba impresionado todos en este mundo era mucho más fuertes que sus versiones del otro mundo, el nivel con el que había pelado ayer había sido suficiente para plantearle cara a Madara y al resto de los Kages al mismo tiempo, y ahora no había podido con Tobi. Estaba demasiado frustrado para pensar claramente…

-Naruto-kun despertaste – Sakura entro a la habitación seguida de Sai y Haku

-¿Naruto-sama qué paso? Ayer lo encontramos inconsciente – Sai hablo asombrosamente se escuchaba preocupado

-Perdí – fue lo único que contesto el rubio, cosa que impacto a todos. Naruto siendo un ninja clase S, además de que probablemente era el más fuerte de toda Konoha, había perdido, esto era preocupante para los presentes – Tobi se me escapo es fuerte ni siquiera pude tocarlo

-Naruto sé que te sientes mal pero no es para tanto, no siempre podrás ganar – Sakura intento clamar a Naruto

-No lo entiendes Sakura lo ataque con todo mi poder, incluso utilice el senjutsu, el arma más fuerte de todo mi arsenal, y aun así no le pude ganar – Naruto contesto irritado – ese maldito se escapó entre mis dedos

Sakura se quedó en silencio, pensando que decir…

-Naruto-kun ¿Por qué te importa tanto que se haya escapado? – Haku fue el que pregunto

-Por qué ese maldito fue el que causó la muerte de mis padres…

Todo mundo se quedó en silencio…

-Déjenme solo

Los presentes sin saber que decir salieron de la habitación…

-Eres patético – una voz que conocía muy bien sonó en la puerta, Naruto dirigió la mirada a la puerta donde vio a la Uchiha tenía los ojos vendados para evitar cualquier tipo de posible infección en sus ojos que se encontraban especialmente sensibles por el combate.

-Déjame solo

-No

-…

-Dime ¿Cómo puedes estar así?

-…

-Hace años cuando me contaste el secreto de tus padres y quien eras en realidad, me hablaste de que la venganza y el odio no son el camino que debía seguir, y yo te creí. Dime después de todo no eran más que simples palabras que no tenían sentido, porque ahora te estas comportando como un idiota. No me importa lo que pienses, pero no te voy a dejar caer en la oscuridad, y sin importar lo que pasé siempre estaré a tu lado…

-¿Por qué haces todo esto? – pregunto Naruto

-Creí que era obvio porque lo hago… te amo

-Satsuki… gracias por todo…

* * *

 **Tres días después**

 **Oficina de Tsunade**

El equipo de Naruto había esperado que Satsuki y Yamato se recuperaran completamente de sus heridas, para volver a casa. Además de que se hizo una fiesta para honrar a todos lo que habían muerto por defender Kiri. Ne es broma Mei y Satsuki atacaron a Naruto en cuando salió del hospital y lo dejaron completamente seco y le tomo dos días para recuperarse.

-Hemos vuelto – Naruto saludo cuando aparecieron en la oficina de Tsunade sin embargo esta se encontraba vacía, cosa rara ya que a esta hora Tsunade siempre estaba haciendo papeleo

Neko apareció en ese instante frente a ellos

-Neko-senpai ¿Dónde está la abuela? – la saludo Naruto

-Esta en el complejo Sarutobi – contesto con voz fría la anbu

-¿Por qué esta allá?

-Naruto, Asuma está muerto…

* * *

 **Omake:**

 **Tobiman**

 **Mansión Uchiha**

Naruto estaba tranquilamente durmiendo, un lunes por la mañana, cuando Bob lo despertó de golpe con una cubeta de agua…

-¡¿Qué demonios Bob?! – Naruto grito enojado

-Naruto-sama es hora de despertar – Bob hablo amablemente

-¿Por qué? No tengo nada que hacer – Naruto se quejo

-Tiene que ir a la escuela

-¿Escuela? Yo no tengo escuela

-Son ordenes de Mikoto-sama – Bob hablo mientras que le mostraba el uniforme de su nueva escuela un saco azul con una camisa blanca y pantalones grises adema de una corbata roja…

-Yo… - Naruto dudo

-Mikoto-sama ordeno que lo inscribiera en la misma escuela que Satsuki-sama – Bob menciono cuando colgó el uniforme en la puerta junto al baño – ¿Naruto-sama? – Bob se voltio a ver Naruto que ya no estaba en la cama

-Muévete Bob ya es tarde – Naruto se bañó y vistió en cuestión de segundos

-Como ordene Naruto-sama

 **Mas tarde**

 **Entrada de Konoha High**

-Recuerde Naruto-sama primero tiene que ir al despacho de la directora, y la comida de la cafetería ya se incluye en la matricula de la escuela – Bob le menciono cuando se estaciono frente la entrada

-Entiendo, gracias por traerme Bob – Naruto se despidió y se bajo del auto

Estaba en Konoha High la escuela mas exclusiva de toda la ciudad esta en una zona de la ciudad que nunca había conocido, ya que es acostumbraba viajar por la zona comercial de los barrios medios…

Debía admitir que esteba impresionado antes había escuchado de esta escuela, pero nuca creyó que fuera tan impresionante… que buena vida se deban estos ricos.

Había una fuente en la entrada, y la escuela tenia por lo menos 5 edificios diferentes, además de que lo que parecía ser el edificio principal tenia 5 pisos. No tenía idea de cómo iba a encontrar la oficina de la directora…

Camino hasta la entrada principal por cualquier señal de algo que le dijera a donde tenía que ir…

-¿Naruto-kun? – Naruto reconoció esa voz al instante y se dio la vuelta muy emocionado

-Nee-chan – Naruto fue a abrazar a una castaña que también lo abrazo - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo debería preguntar eso – Shizune miro a Naruto sorprendida – ¿Estudias aquí? – pregunto después de notar el uniforme de Naruto

-Si hoy empiezo, pero no me contestaste ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – pregunto el rubio feliz

-Trabajo aquí, soy la asistente de la directora – Contesto Shizune orgullosa

-Fantástico… siempre supe que eras muy lista no me sorprende que haya encontrado trabajo aquí… espera si trabajas con la directora, puedes enseñarme el camino a su oficina llevo como tres días buscando – contesto el rubio feliz

-Sigues siendo un exagerado, como siempre, pero si te llevaré a ver a la directora… antes dime ¿Cómo terminaste estudiando aquí? – pregunto la castaña mientras que caminaba hacia la escalera más cercana

-Por razones que aun no puedo entender un millonario llamado Obito Uchiha me adopto y su hermana hizo que me inscribiera aquí – comento el rubio

-¿Uchiha? ¿Cómo Satsuki Uchiha?

-Si ella ahora es algo así como mi prima… solo que bueno pasaron un par de cosas, y es complicado, prometo que después te cuento todo con mas detalle

-Okey, llegamos – Shizune mostro unas enormes puertas de madera – que Tsunade-sama no te intimide demasiado, es un poco enojona, pero es buena persona

-Entiendo

Knock-knock

Shizune toco la puerta y entro sin esperar una respuesta, la oficina parecía ser grande sin embargo estaba atascada de papeles, por lo que su tamaño se veía ampliamente reducido.

-Shizune llegas tarde – hablo una voz detrás de una montaña de papeles

-Lo siento Lady Tsunade enseguida le preparado su café… por cierto traigo un alumno recién transferido – Shizune

-¿Estudiante transferido?… ya lo recuerdo Mikoto me pido que aceptara a su sobrino en la escuela… ¿Dónde está?

-¿Hola? – Naruto saludo cuando vio a una rubia pechugona, este no pudo notar a un extremadamente valiente botón, que se sostenía con todo lo que podía para evitar la blusa de la rubia se abriera

-¿Rubio? No pareces un Uchiha – la rubia analizo al rubio con detenimiento

-Naruto… Naruto Namikaze – se presentó el rubio

-¡¿Namikaze?! – Tsunade pareció sorprendida antes de sonreír – eso lo explica todo

-¿Eeeeh? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? – Naruto parecía confundido

-No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte – contesto Tsunade – solo te puedo decir que bienvenido a Konoha High, Shizune te dará tu horario…

-Gracias – Naruto salió con Shizune

-Interesante no creí que siguieras vivo… lo mejor será que aún no sepas nada, si Obito no te lo dijo debió haber sido por una razón… será mejor que llamé al idiota de Jiraya – Tsunade sonrió

 **Con Naruto**

Naruto caminaba por el edificio 3 donde se encontraban los salones de la sección de secundaria, buscando el salón 104, donde tomaría literatura. Por suerte se topó con el salón más rápido de lo que esperaba, toco la puerta y entro, se topó con un maestro de pelo blanco que desafiaba la gravedad, y que por alguna razón utilizaba un cubre bocas

-¿Hola? ¿Este es el salón 104 de Literatura cierto? – pregunto el rubio nervioso

-Si yo soy el profesor Kakashi Hatake y ¿tú eres? – el peliblanco le contesto

-Naruto... Naruto Namikaze – contesto el rubio nervioso – me acabo de transferir a esta escuela – Naruto le dio la forma donde estaba su registro

- _Namikaze_ – Kakashi susurro – Así que te acabas de transferir bien preséntate al grupo

-Entiendo – Naruto miro a la clase – Hola soy el extremadamente sexy Naruto Namikaze… eso es todo

Todos se quedaron en silenció…

-Hahahahahahahahaha – alguien se empezó a reír Naruto no lo noto hasta ese momento Satsuki también estaba en ese salón, por lo que inmediatamente sonrió – lo siento pueden continuar

-Okey Naruto puedes ir a sentarte atrás de Sakura es la chica de pelo rosa – Naruto fue asignado al legendario lugar del prota el ultimo asiento del lado de la ventana…

Cuando termino la clase, Naruto fue asediado por todos sus compañeros que querían saber, mas información sobre Naruto, el cual se vio rápidamente abrumado por tantas preguntas al mismo tiempo

-¿Por qué te transferiste?

-¿Tienes novia?

-¿Por qué tu cabello es rubio? ¿Te lo tiñes?

-¿Quieres hacer un trio?

Naruto no sabía que contestar…

-Suficiente dejen al novio de Satsuki en paz – Sakura contesto en forma de broma sin embargo ambos se sonrojaron al recordar lo que le había dicho Mikoto hace unos días…

-No es posible – todos los chicos gritaron decepcionados

-Kyaaaa - las chicas gritaron emocionadas

-Bueno en realidad… - Naruto iba a desmentir eso, pero Satsuki se agarró de su brazo

- _Sígueme el juego por favor_ – Satsuki le susurro en el oído – Si somos novios así que por favor no siguieran acosando a mi novio o a mi – Satsuki le dio un beso en la mejilla a Naruto que se puso rojo antes de arrastrarlo fuera del salón, la Uchiha llevo a Naruto a un jardín aislado – lo siento Naruto, pero a decir verdad Kiba no es el único chico que está detrás de mí, y bueno espero que no te moleste

-No hay problema solo que me sorprendiste

-Hehehehe… bueno te recomiendo que ignores a la mayoría que te moleste

-No te preocupes se cuidarme solo

-Bien volvamos al salón – la Uchiha le ofreció su mano al rubio…

* * *

 **Fin del Omake**

Hola ya lo dije antes, pero gracias, no tengo idea de lo emocionado que estoy. Ver esta es mi versión de la historia de la vida en el año 2017. Escribir en mi celular, durante las semanas, me pregunté si debía publicarlo o no. Para ser sincero no confiaba mucho en mi talento como escritor ... Sin embargo parece que no soy tan malo como pensé. Realmente me alegro de haberlo publicado.

Gracias por sus + de 260 favs and follow and the mas 50,000 visualizaciones que llevamos.

Es emocionante pensar que ustedes se divierten con lo que escribo, y que me gustaría saber si creemos que ha mejorado como escritor. La universidad ha sido mucho más exigente que el tiempo libre. Por eso, la cantidad de libros que se publican cada vez más pequeños, los libros que no me gusta, ni las veces, ni las veces, ni a ti ni a ti ni a ti ni a ti ni a nadie. Tenga el tiempo suficiente para escribir esas.

No sé algo que quieran preguntarle a su autor sexy? responderé casi cualquier cosa

Por ultimo si todo sale bien tendremos un nuevo capitulo el próximo fin de semana.

Nos volveremos a leer pronto ...

Hasta la próxima

-Aaron Oasis

P.D. Les apuesto a que ninguno le atina a cuantas referencias he escrito hasta ahora, desde las mas obvias hasta la mas sutiles... les daré el numero exacto en el siguiente capitulo =D


	23. Capitulo 22 Nos volveremos a ver

**Capítulo 22**

 **Complejo Sarutobi**

Naruto y los chicos demás fueron corriendo al complejo Sarutobi, donde todo estaba tenido de negro, al entrar vieron a mucha gente reunida entre lo que se encontraban. Empezaron a buscar a Tsunade y a los demás esperando obtener información sobre lo que le paso a Asuma. Después de buscar un poco vieron un pequeño alboroto, Kai estaba furioso quería ir a buscar a lo asesinos de su hermano menor, sin embargo, su esposa lo estaba reteniendo…

-¡No puedes ir! – grito Asuna la esposa de Kai

-Déjame ir mujer, ellos mataron a mi hermano la única familia… - Kai se calló cuando recibió una bofetada de Asuna que tenía lágrimas en los ojos

-¡¿Tu única familia?! ¡¿Qué acaso Kono y yo no valemos nada?! – Asuna grito muy molesta

-No me refería a eso es solo que… papá ya no esta y ahora Asuma… - Kai tenia la voz entre cortada

-Si, pero si tú también te mueres ¡¿Cómo quieres que yo…?! – Asuna empezó a llorar y no termino de hablar

-Y el ciclo de odia continua – Jiraya se acerco a Naruto y a los demás acompañado de Tsunade

-Ero-sennin - Naruto le dio un abrazo a Jiraya al cual no veía desde hace un mes

-Hola mocoso – Jiraya también saludo a Naruto

-Sakura; Satsuki; me alegra ver que se encuentran bien – Tsunade saludo

-Abuela ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – Naruto pregunto serio

-Hace unos tres días Kurotsuchi vino a pedir permiso para buscar al jinchuriki del 5 colas… Mande a Asuma y a otros a ayudarla sin embargo cuando lo encontraron ya era demasiado tarde. La fortuna no estuvo de su lado ya que Asuma y su equipo se encontraron con Kakuzu y Hidan de Akatsuki aparentemente ambos son inmortales, Shikamaru, Izumo y Kotetsu estaban con él… ellos se encuentran bien… maldición… debí haber mandado un grupo más grande – Tsunade estaba enojada con ella misma siempre que perdía un ninja de la aldea era como si perdiera a un miembro de su familia

-Tsunade-sama ¿Dónde esta Ino y los demás? – Sakura pregunto por su mejor amiga

-No lo sé no la he visto en todo el día – Tsunade respondió

-Eso es extraño debería estar aquí ella y lo demás apreciaban mucho a Asuma-sensei – Sakura estaba seria ya que vio a la distancia al equipo 8 junto a Kurenai

-¡Tsunade-sama! – Shizune llego corriendo

-Shizune ¿lograste encontrar a Kakashi?

-No aparentemente, salió en una misión de patrulla en la madrugada – Shizune le contesto a la Senju, su voz sonaba preocupada

-¿Misión de patrulla? yo no lo envié a ninguna misión de patrulla

-Fue lo que dijo el guardia de puerta cuando lo vio salir junto al equipo 10… no pensara que él

-Ese cabrón se fue con esos niños a buscar venganza – Tsunade dedujo rápidamente antes de mirar a Naruto – no te atrevas – la rubia sentencio

-Lo siento – Naruto desapareció en un relámpago antes de que alguien pudiera detenerlo

-Ese idiota – Tsunade estaba enojada, pero sabía que Naruto podía cuidarse solo – y bien ¿qué paso en Kiri? – Tsunade miro seria a las chicas del equipo

-Derrotamos a un miembro de Akatsuki… pero Zabuza está muerto además de Utakata, y Mei perdió a muchos jounins y anbus – Sakura menciono sin embargo estaba algo nerviosa – o si Akatsuki tiene una especie me marionetas zombis que pueden absorber el Chakra y…

-Naruto fue derrota por un miembro de Akatsuki – Satsuki dijo sin mas lo que hizo que todos los que estaban lo suficientemente cerca para escucharlo se callaran y voltearan a verla con preocupación. Tsunade y Jiraya estaban muy preocupados no esperaban que ese fuera posible – Su nombre era Tobi y utilizaba una mascara anaranjada es todo lo que Naruto no me quiz decir nada mas…

-Bueno es posible que Naruto no haya ocupado eso aun – Jiraya intento disimular su nerviosismo

-Si te refieres al senjutsu si lo ocupo, y ni aun así pudo derrotarlo – Satsuki hablo sin un guardarse nada

-Ay mierda – Jiraya ahora si estaba completamente impactado

-Ustedes dos será mejor que vayan a descansar enviare a un equipo anbu a buscar a Naruto y a los demás – Tsunade vio a las chicas, ambas asintieron – Sakura espera ven conmigo hay algo que quiero mostrarte

* * *

 **Dos días antes**

 **Con Asuma y Shikamaru**

 **Frontera del país del fuego**

El escuadrón de Asuma estaba esperando a que las fuerzas de Iwa, unos 50 hombres, terminaran de organizarse, Shikamaru y Asuma jugaban shogi, cuando un par de chunin de ambas aldeas empezaron a pelear. Por lo que Asuma se acerco para separar a los ninjas…

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? – grito con voz autoritaria, ambos ninjas fueron separados por sus compañeros cuando vieron al jounin

-Ese idiota empezó – se quejo el chunin de Konoha

-¡¿A quien llamas idiota?! Bastardo abraza árboles – el chunin de Iwa escupió

-¡Suficiente los dos! – esta vez fue Kurotsuchi la que detuvo la pelea – Este no es momento para pelear, tenemos una misión que cumplir

-Esto está mal y tú lo sabes – el chunin de Iwa se quejo

-¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Kurotsuchi

-¡A que deberíamos estar matando a estos cabrones de Konoha no trabajando con ellos! – el chunin exclamo

-¿Qué? Sabes bien que nuestras diferencias con Konoha están en el pasado – ella le recrimino

-Si claro, todo es por ti, debes estar extremadamente feliz, al fin de al cabo te estas revolcando con ese Namikaze, tu madre debe estarse retorciendo en su tumba, mientras que ve como su hija se acuesta con el hijo del hombre que la mato – el chunin escupió con una voz venenosa sin embargo antes que pudiera hacer o decir otra cosa recibió un fuerte golpe de Kitsuchi

-¡No te atrevas a volver a hablar, así de mi esposa o de mi hija o yo mismo te matare! – Kitsuchi grito completamente furioso – escúchenme ¡Pueden que no le agrade que ambas trabajen juntas, y a decir verdad me importa un carajo eso! ¡Solo tiene que cumplir órdenes! ¡Y esas órdenes son encontrar al Jinchuriki del cinco colas Han!

-Bien escuchen no quiero más peleas – dijo Asuma viendo a los ninjas de Konoha – si alguien vuelve a meterse en una pelea estará persiguiendo a Tora el resto de su vida – lo Ninjas de Konoha se pusieron rígidos antes de asentir seriamente, incluso lo ninjas de Iwa sintieron miedo, la leyenda del Gran Rey Demonio Tora era inclusive mas grande que la de Naruto…

 **Horas mas tarde**

El grupo Asuma y Shikamaru iba regresando después de haber revisado su sector, no había rastro de Han y lo mejor seria reagruparse antes de continuar con la búsqueda. El grupo se detuvo cerca de un lago cuando vio a un grupo pelando frente a ellos, eran cuatro ninjas de Iwa pelando contra dos miembros de Akatsuki…

-Vamos – dijo Asuma sin dudarlo

-Estas loco nos mataran – Shikamaru intento detenerlo

-Nosotros no abandonamos a nadie – Asuma le contesto a Shikamaru

Cuando se acercaron vieron que solo quedaban dos ninjas de Iwa vivos, ambos estaban muy heridos

-Idiotas que hacen aquí aléjense – el que había sido el chunin que inicio la pelea horas antes, ahora se encontraba herido arrastrando a su compañero herido

-Venimos a ayudarte – le contesto Asuma en posición de pelea

-Es inútil eso sujetos son demasiado fuertes, ellos asesinaron a Han – el chunin grito desesperado – no tenemos ninguna oportunidad

-Aun así, pelearemos, tu compañera esta gravemente herida, sácala de aquí – Asuma miro a la chica con una herida en el abdomen

-Pero…

-Solo hazlo – Asuma ordeno, el chunin miro a la chica era la hermana menor de su mejor amigo, al cual le prometió protegerla, después de que este muriera en una misión meses atrás

-Maldición, será mejor que no mueran – el chunin tomo a la chica y salió corriendo en dirección al punto de reunión para pedir refuerzos…

-Sabes esta es una muy mala idea – Shikamaru le dijo a Asuma – y le prometí a Kurenai-sensei que no te dejaría hacer nada estúpido

-Lo bueno es que estas aquí, para cuidar mi espalada – Asuma sonrió…

* * *

 **Con el equipo 10**

 **Dia del regreso de Naruto**

 **En la madrugada**

 **Puertas de Konoha**

Shikamaru, Ino y Chouji estaban intentando escapar de Konoha, para poder ir por los asesinos de su sensei, Tsunade les había prohibido ir tras de ellos, no quería perder más Shinobis. Sin embargo, no podían hacer eso tenia que hacer le justicia a Asuma. Después de mucho trabajo evitando los Anbus de custodiaban las puertas consiguieron salir de las murallas…

-¿A dónde van chicos? – una voz, que salía de entra las sombras, los asusto

-Nosotros… - Chouji se puso nervioso al ver a Kakashi salir de entre las sombras

-No importa llegan en buen momento – Kakashi les sonrió – iba a salir en una misión de patrulla, sin embargo, mi equipo se perdió en el camino de la vida, así que ¿Por qué no me acompañan?

Los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos por la insinuación de Kakashi

-¿Y a donde es la patrulla? – pregunto Shikamaru con algo de desconfianza

-No lo sé ¿a dónde creen que podría haber alguien a quien perseguir? – Kakashi sonrió, pero su mirada era seria…

 **Con Naruto**

 **Tiempo presente**

 **Bosque de los arboles petrificados**

Naruto la había regalo a Ino un arete, de un Kunai de tres puntas, que también estaba marcado con el Hirashi. El cual utilizo para teletransportarse a donde estaban, al llegar vio a Kakashi, Ino y Chouji pelando contra Kakuzu que se había convertido en un monstro extraño…

-Naruto – grito Ino emocionada mientras que esquivaba un atraque y lanzaba un kunai

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? – pregunto Naruto mientras que esquivaba un rayo

-Salimos a dar un paseo – dijo Kakashi - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vina a que Ino me dé mucho amor – Naruto dio una sonrisa pervertida a Ino que se sonrojo

-Hare lo que quieras si derrotas a esa cosa – grito Ino completamente roja

Naruto se pauso un segundo - ¿lo que sea? – Ino solo asintió con la cabeza

Naruto rápidamente hizo un clon que empezó a hacer una Rasenshiuriken y el hizo un Raseninferno, que después lanzo a Kakuzu para derrotar lo

-Buen trabajo – Ino salto a su espalda

-Gracias, lo hubiera derrotado, aunque no me hubieras pedido

-Yo también habría hecho lo que tu quisieras, aunque no lo hubieras derrotado

Naruto se quedo en shock un segundo antes de que su mente diera un chispazo

-Por cierto ¿Dónde está Shikamaru? No me digan que está muerto ¿Qué le voy a decir a su madre? ¿Qué le voy a decir a Temari? Ella me va a matar por no haber protegido a su prometido – Naruto entro en pánico

-Ella no es mi prometida – se quejo alguien a sus espaldas

-Pero te gustaría – Naruto ya había sentido a Shikamaru cerca – pobrecita Temari tener un novio tan problemático que no la aprecia – Naruto e Ino se secaban lagrimas falsas, mientras pensaban en

-Ustedes dos son fastidio – Shikamaru lo intento ignorar

-Shikamaru ¿Dónde está el otro? – Kakashi le pregunto

-Me encargue de él – Fue lo único que dijo Shikamaru antes de empezar a caminar

-Uuuy que malote – se sorprendió Naruto – Buen trabajo Shikamaru "él mata inmortales"

-Es inmortal no puedo matarlo

-Buen punto… ¿entonces que hiciste con él?

-No quieres saberlo, solo te diré que no volverá a ver la luz sol es su vida

* * *

 **De vuelta en Konoha**

 **Después del atardecer**

Y muy cansado y herido equipo 10 caminaba hacia las puertas de Konoha, acompañados de Kakashi y Naruto. En las puertas ya lo esperaban un grupo de personas. Tsunade, Jiraya, familia Sarutobi, Shizune, el trio Ino-Shika-Cho original con sus esposas y sorprendentemente Temari.

-Me alegro que hay vuelto en una pieza – Tsunade lo saludo, mientras que Shizune iba corriendo a abrazar a Kakashi

-Shikamaru que idiotez acabas de hacer… - la matriarca de clan Nara iba a regañar a su hijo sin embargo Temari se adelanto y le di una tremenda cachetada

-¡¿Acaso eres idiota?! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba?! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre ir a perseguir a Akatsuki?!

¡Ellos casi matan a Gaara! ¡Así que dime que crees que hubiera hecho si algo malo te pasara! ¡Tienes 3 segundas para darme una buena razón para no golpearte! – una furiosa Temari gritaba

-Yo…

-¡No quiero oír tus escusas! ¡Ahora iremos a tratar esas heridas y no quiero oír quejas! – Temari arrastro a Shikamaru

-La quiero como nuera – fue lo único que dijo Yoshino la madre de Shikamaru antes de seguirlos. Shikaku solo suspiro, pensando en el duro futuro que le esperaba a su hijo.

Naruto solo se rio, no esperaba que la cosas llegaran a este punto, cuando le hizo esa broma a Shikamaru durante los exámenes chunin.

Kakashi se quedo a darle un informe a Tsunade mientras que los demás eran escoltados hacia el hospital. En ese momento Kai se acercó a Naruto.

-Naruto gracias por vengar a mi hermano

-Yo no hice nada, además yo no lo hice por venganza, yo fui a proteger a la personas que me importan, hecrle justica a Asuma solo fue un bono muy bueno… ¿Cómo esta Kurenai?

-Mal – Asuna fue la que respondió – ha estado muy deprimida, lo cual no es bueno para el bebé

-¡Esta embarazada de nuevo? Maldición… eso nunca es fácil – Naruto recordó lo que él había vivido en su mundo – no la dejen sola

-Claro que no, es familia nosotros la cuidaremos a ella y a mis sobrinos – Asuna le contesto con determinación

* * *

 **Con Naruto**

 **Un par de semanas después**

 **Campo de entramiento 21**

Naruto estaba entrenado solo, se encontraba en el campo más aislado de toda la aldea, seguía muy frustrado, por su batalla con Tobi. Se estaba esforzando por llevar el Senjutsu al siguiente nivel, solo que estaba fallando rotundamente, había llegado al tope de su poder. Y en cuanto al poder del Kyubii, seguía estancado en 5 colas, le era imposible pasar de ese punto sin perder la conciencia. Eso lo estaba volviendo loco, no sabia como iba derrotar a Tobi o al líder de Akatsuki, con ese nivel.

-De esa forma nunca va progresar – la voz de Jiraya saco a Naruto de sus pensamientos

-Necesito mas poder, para derrotar a Tobi, no puedo permitir que la historia de mi mundo se repita – Naruto golpeo un árbol molesto

-Quizás si quizás no, pensé que te lo había enseñado el poder bruto no lo es todo, hay muchos caminos para seguir avanzando, solo necesitas dejar de pensarlo tanto, concentrarte en el presente… - Jiraya estaba intentado animarlo

-Es fácil para ti decirlo no tienes que cargar con las esperanzas de todos – pero Naruto lo interrumpió

-Tienes razón, yo jamás podría llevar ese peso en mi espalda, por eso admiro tanto a tu padre y al viejo mono, ambos era una clase especial de hombres, maldición incluso Tsunade y Orochimaru tuvieron el valor de llevar a toda una aldea en sus espaldas, yo en cambio voy de un lado a otro sin asumir ninguna responsabilidad…

-Yo no soy mi padre – Naruto tenia la mirada fija en el piso mientras que apretaba los puños

-Lo sé, y nunca espere que lo fueras, yo sabía… corrección yo sé que tue eres mejor, puede que no lo entiendas, pero yo sé que serás el Hokage mas grande de todos los tiempos – Jiraya se acerco y puso su mano en su hombro, mientras que la hablaba con un a voz seria

-Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil – le contesto Naruto si mirarlo

-Claro que no es fácil, sin embargo, estoy seguro que puedes hacerlo, tus padres, el tercero, Tsunade, Kakashi, es mas toda jodida gente que has conocido, y sobre todos yo, creemos que puedes hacerlo, que tu serás el Hokage mas grande que haya tenido jamás esta aldea, tú serás el que traerá equilibrio a la fuerza… digo la paz ala naciones elementales – Jiraya dejo salir una pequeña carcajada

-Sabes acabas de ponerme el peso del mundo en lo hombros

-Dime que no puedes hacerlo – Jiraya hablo con voz fría

-¿Qué? – Naruto por primera vez que

-Dime que no puedes hacerlo, y no volveré al molestarte con eso, y dejare de poner todas mis expectativas en ti – Jiraya estaba completamente serio mientras que Naruto dudaba

-Yo…

-Vamos es sencillo solo di "no puedo hacerlo"

-Yo… sabes no tienes idea de cuanto te odio… yo lo hare – finalmente Naruto cedió, causando una gran sonrisa en Jiraya

-Vez eso fue sencillo – Jiraya revolvió su rubia cabellera antes de sacar un paquete de helado, eras una paleta me moras para compartir, le dio la mitad a Naruto, antes de sentarse bajo un árbol – no debes preocuparte tanto estoy seguro que las cosas saldrán bien, porque recuerda no estás solo, no debes de cargar con el peso del mundo solo, y yo siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesites

-Pero perdí…

-Y eso esta en el pasado así que ya no importa

-Claro que importa – Naruto recibió un golpe de Jiraya - ¡Oye ¿Por qué fue eso?!

-Como dije no importa esta en pasado, puedes sufrir por eso o… - Jiraya le lanzo otro golpe a Naruto que alcanzo a detener – aprender de él

-Bien entiendo, y que propones…

-Que descanses en tres días comenzaremos tu entrenamiento, te enseñare algo nuevo…

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

 **Por la mañana**

 **Oficina de Tsunade**

Naruto fue temprano a ver Tsunade tenia lago de que hablar con ella.

-Abuela Tsunade – grito el rubio emocionado cuando entro al a oficina

-Naruto llegas en buen momento acaba de llegar este rollo de Kumo, es para ti, esperaba que nos dijeras que dice – Tsunade estaba con Shizune

-Déjame ver - Naruto abrió el rollo y empezó a leerlo, lo cual provoco que su cara pasara de felicidad a una de molestia – Yuguito esta muerta, Akatsuki la atrapo y la mato hace dos días

Tsunade se quedó pensativa unos segundos analizando esa información, antes de hablar

-Entonces solo quedas tú y el 8 colas – Tsunade estaba seria

-Si, tengo que hablar con el Raikage necesitamos organizar una reunión de Kages – Naruto estaba serio

-¡¿Una reunión de Kages?! Debes de estar bromeando la ultima que hubo causo la tercera guerra ninja

-Puede ser, pero sea lo que sea que este planeando Akatsuki no es bueno, y ya tiene a 7 de los 9 Bijuus

-Bien pero no iras solo

-Bien llevare a Sai y al capitán Yamato

-No llevaras a Sakura y a Satsuki

-No será mejor que se queden esta vez

-Bien, solo que ¿Qué pasara con tu entrenamiento con Jiraya?

-Sera cuando vuelva, despide me de él y de los demás, regresare en unos cinco días

 **Puertas de Konoha**

Naruto Sai y Yamato se preparaba para su viaje a Kumo, cuando Sakura y Satsuki llegaron…

-¿Te vas sin nosotras? – Sakura pregunto

-Iré a Kumo a hablar con el Raikage, volveré en unos días, será mejor que se queden aquí – Naruto les dijo a ambas

-¿Por qué vas ir a ver al Raikage? – Satsuki pregunto

-Tobi, Kisame e Itachi acaban de asesinar a Yuguito Nii la jinchuriki del 2 colas, solo quedamos el 8 colas y yo hablare con el Raikage para organizar una reunión de Kages – Naruto las miro serio - no tardare mucho, además será aburrido solo seré yo intentado convencer a ese cabeza dura

-Entiendo… - Sakura hablo

-¿Sabes algo mas de Itachi? – Satsuki pregunto con voz fría

-Lo poco que decía la carta que me enviaron, es que se venían de regreso al país de fuego, sin embargo, no sé a dónde – Naruto miro a Satsuki, sabia que Itachi ejecutaría su plan pronto – Sakura recuerdas de lo que hablamos hace unas noches

-Si – la pelirosa solo miro a Naruto

-Te lo encargo – Naruto le dijo antes de desaparecer en un relámpago amarrillo

-No vayas a interferir Sakura, esta es mi venganza – Satsuki le dijo a Sakura antes de ir a entrenar

* * *

 **Con Jiraya y Tsunade**

 **Al día siguiente**

 **Por la noche**

 **Oficina de Tsunade**

Tsunade y Jiraya estaban bebiendo, ambos estaban sentados en el sofá discutiendo sobre los eventos de los últimos meses…

-Cuando acepte el cargo nunca pensé que habría tantos problemas – Tsunade se quejo

-El mundo se está moviendo mucho más rápido de que pudimos imaginar

-Y Naruto esta en el centro de todo (obvio es el protagonista)

-Alguna vez te conté como conocí a Naruto – Jiraya miraba su copa de sake como si recordara algo

-¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? me rio cada vez que recuerdo esa fotografía (ref. cap. 7) – Tsunade rio

-No este Naruto sino al Naruto original – Jiraya se quejo ligeramente avergonzado por lo sucesos de ese dio

-No, nunca mencionaste como lo conociste

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **Konoha**

 **6 años después del ataque del Kyubii**

 **Alrededor de la 10 de la noche**

Jiraya estaba ebrio en una banca de un parque, le había tomado 6 años regresar a Konoha después de la muerte de su estudiante, de lo más cercano que jamás había tenido a un hijo. Hoy finalmente había tenido el valor de regresar, tenia pensado ir a visitar su tumba en la colina, había comprado un ramo de flores blancas, sin embargo, conforme se acercaba ese lugar el pánico lo invadió, como podía presentarse frente su alumno, si le había fallado después de su muerte. Minato le había pedido que, si algo malo le llegaba a pasar, que cuidara de su hijo… y él no lo hizo, él había huido en cuanto vio a Naruto. El pequeño niño era idéntico a su padre, o podía verlo sin recordar a Minato… no fue lo suficientemente fuerte y huyo le dejo toda la responsabilidad de cuidar al niño a su antiguo maestro. Y ahora se estaba ahogando en su propia miseria y sake. Jiraya lloro mas en ese momento que en cualquier otro momento de su vida…

-¿Te encuentras bien viejo? – una voz saco a Jiraya de sus pensamientos, por un momento creyó que el sake le estaba jugando una mala broma, frente a él estaba el causante de todos sus problemas, un niño rubio de ojos azules

-Yo estoy bien, déjame solo niño

-Estas llorando, y la gente que llorar es porque esta triste… ¿Por qué estas triste?

-No es de tu incumbencia, además que haces aquí tan tarde, en tu casa deben de estarte esperando – Jiraya quería alejar al niño de ahí

-No hay nadie esperando por mí, mis padres murieron cuando nací, por eso siempre he estado solo, pero yo no lloro

Jiraya solo pudo volver a llorar, sumido en la depresión, hasta que sintió que Naruto se sentó a lado de él y le dio un abrazo

-Jiji siempre dice cuando una persona esta triste lo mejor es darle un abrazo para que deje de llorar – la amabilidad del niño estaba destrozando el alma de Jiraya – dime ¿Por qué estas triste? Quizás yo pueda ayudar

Jiraya no sabia que decirle al niño, una parte de él quería correr alejarse lo mas que pudiera, pero no podía hacerlo…

-Mi hijo y su esposa murieron hace 6 años, yo venia a visitar su tumba, pero no pude hacerlo, me atemoriza saber lo que piensa de mi

-¿El murió durante el ataque del Kyubii?

-Si

-Lo siento

-¿Por qué te disculpas?

-No lo sé, la gente siempre dice que es mi culpa, que el Kyubii atacara esa noche – el niño estaba viendo el piso – yo no quería hacerlo, aparentemente soy un demonio y debería estar muerto… - todas las emociones de Jiraya rápidamente fueron sustituidas por odio puro ¿Cómo podía la gente de esta aldea decirle eso a un niño? ¿Cómo podían hacerle eso a su ahijado?

-Escúchame bien, no me importa lo hayas escuchado ¡Tú no eres ningún demonio! Y lo que paso esa noche no fue tu culpa – Jiraya le dijo a Naruto

-Pero…

-Escucha la gente cuando tiene miedo es estúpida, no actúa de forma razonable, así que dirán cosas crueles por miedo y odio, pero tú no debes de escucharlos, mira imposible que seas un demonio ¿sabes por qué? – Naruto soplo negó con la cabeza – porque nosotros elegimos lo que queremos ser y mientras que tú sepas que no eres un demonio nunca lo serás

-Pero entonces que es lo que soy

-Eres lo que decidas ser

-Entonces yo… ¿podría llegar a ser Hokage? – esto le saco una sonrisa a Jiraya

-Si eso es lo que quieres ser estoy seguro de que lo conseguirás, vamos te llevare a casa – Jiraya se intento para sin embargo estaba demasiado ebrio y cayó al piso inconsciente

A la mañana siguiente Jiraya despertó en una pequeña cama, Naruto estaba durmiendo en él piso a un lado de la cama, de alguna forma este lo había llevado arrastrando hasta ese lugar.

-Minato tu hijo será un gran hombre algún día, siento haberte fallado, pero te juro que hare todo lo posible para protegerlo – Jiraya se levantó y coloco a Naruto en la cama

Antes de irse dejo una nota diciendo gracias por todo y un pequeño monedero de sapo a un lado.

 **Fin del flashback**

* * *

-No tenia idea de eso – Tsunade estaba sorprendida – y porque no te quedaste después de eso

-Fue cuando empezó a surgir Akatsuki, yo tenia que averiguar si eran una amenaza para Naruto

-Y ¿Por qué me cuentas eso de repente?

-Uno de mis espías me acaba de informar que la base principal de Akatsuki está en Amegakure, su líder debe de estar ahí y si lo derroto, Akatsuki se vendrá abajo, entonces Naruto estará seguro y finalmente poder ver a Minato a los ojos, en la otra vida – Jiraya estaba serio

-Bien cuando Naruto vuelva, organizaremos un grupo para ir por él – Tsunade se adelantó a Jiraya

-Yo pensaba ir solo… sin embargo esa es una buena idea Hime – Jiraya le dijo a Tsunade cuando noto la mirada de esta

-Bien ahora ¿Por qué no continuamos esta discusión en mi habitación? – Tsunade le susurro al oído a Jiraya antes de tomar su mano y salir de la oficina

 **Al día siguiente**

 **Cerca de medio día**

 **Complejo Senju**

Tsunade se despertó muy relajada después de todo lo que hizo la noche anterior, solo que estaba sola y había una nota frente a su espejo…

 _Tsunade:_

 _Realmente siento haberte mentido, pero esto es algo que debo hacer solo. En este momento estoy camino a Amegakure, será mejor que no intentes detenerme. Quizás te parezca tremendamente estúpido e irresponsable lo que estoy haciendo, pero no solo lo por Naruto, lo hago por todos en las naciones elementales, eso te incluye sé para ti solo soy tu juguete sexual, pero yo realmente amo, te he amado desde que éramos niños. Mi vida ha estado llena de constante fracasos, fracase intentando "salvar" a Orochimaru, fracase intentando proteger a mi alumno, fracase intentando apoyar a mi maestro y sobre todo fracase intentando conquistar a la chica de mis sueños, por eso debo hacer esto debo protegerlos a Naruto y a ti. A decir verdad, no estoy seguro de que vaya a volver, pero debo intentarlo._

 _No sé que mas decirte, que no te haya dicho antes. Se que es egoísta decírtelo en este momento, pero si vuelvo…_

 _¿Me darías una oportunidad?_

 _¿De ser algo mas que simples amigos con derecho? ¿de finalmente tener una relación seria?_

 _Hasta el día que nos volvamos a ver_

 _Te ama_

 _Jiraya._

Tsunade arrugo la nota con furia, y golpeo la pared haciendo un enorme agujero…

-Ese idiota, que no se dio cuenta de yo ya pensaba que teníamos algo serio, desde hace mucho tiempo – Tsunade dijo entre lagrimas

* * *

 **Iwa**

 **Un día antes**

 **Pov Naruto**

¿Qué demonios paso anoche? Haber ayer vinimos a Iwa buscando el apoyo del viejo Onoki, entonces hubo una pequeña fiesta, todo va bien, después de eso bese a Kurotsuchi o al menos creo era ella, si todo parece en orden… ¡¿Entonces por qué demonios estoy durmiendo DESNUDO en la MISMA CAMA que SAI?! Cálmate todo debe tener una explicación completamente lógica como que… que… ¡Oh mierda! ¡Finalmente lo has conseguido Haku has hecho que caiga en el lado oscuro!

-Hahahahahahahahahaha – Sai se empezó a reír… esperen ¿desde cuándo Sai sabe reírse? Kurotsuchi apareció en lugar de Sai – debiste haber visto tu cara

Fui victima de una broma, yo el gran Naruto, dios de las bromas, esto no se va quedar así, lo juro por todo el ramen del mundo. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

-Mujer estuve así de cerca de pasarme al otro lado – le hago una seña con los demos, mostrándole lo cerca que estuve de ir a proponerle matrimonio a Haku

-Vamos no fue para tanto, además, si eso pasara yo me encargaría de traerte de vuelta – Kurotsuchi me dio un beso

-Eso es porque no conoces a Haku

-¿Quién es Haku?

-Un trapito super lindo que me ha hecho dudar de mí mismo en más de una ocasión

-¿Qué?

-Larga historia. Como sea será mejor que nos levantemos es un largo viaje a Kumo

-Pensé que simplemente nos apareceríamos ahí

-No, no me dejaron poner ningún sello cerca de ese lugar, así que el lugar, adonde podemos llegar está a un día caminado

-Bueno pudo haber sido peor, dime ¿realmente crees que acepte?

-Es probable solo que pedirá un lugar neutral, quizás Mifuene de los samurráis de la País del Hierro, nos pueda ayudar con eso

* * *

 **Konoha**

 **Dos días después de la partida de Naruto**

 **Después del atardecer**

 **Pov Satsuki**

Caminaba sobre la muralla, hace un par de horas había recibido un mensaje de inteligencia de que Itachi estaba cerca de la capital del pai de fuego, en otro tiempo hubiera ido corriendo a ese lugar, sin embargo, ahora soy más madura y paciente, y sé que es mala idea ir demasiado acelerada, todo necesitaba un tiempo correcto. Por eso estaba esperando que Itachi viniera a buscar a Naruto, entonces lo asesinaría y finalmente le haría justicia a mi clan.

 **¡Cruaaac-cruaaac!**

Un cuervo se poso cerca de donde estaba, sonreí al parecer no tendría que esperar, me acerque al cuervo que tenia un pergamino atado a su espalda. Después de haber soltado el mensaje el cuervo desapareció, lentamente abrí el pergamino…

 _Es tiempo de acabar esto,_

 _te espero en el antiguo complejo Uchiha en dos noches_

 _ven_ _sola_ _._

Empecé a reír, había soñado con este momento por tanto tiempo, y hoy finalmente podría cumplir el objetivo, que me plante tantos años atrás, matar a Itachi. Cuando finalmente lo hiciera seria libre de su sombra, que ha estado acosándome desde esa noche, años de entrenamiento con Naruto, Kakashi y Orochimaru finalmente iban a cumplir su objetivo. Lo haría pagar por todo el daño que hizo, por todas las vidas que destrozo si esto ya no era una simple venganza, era justicia por todos los sueños rotos, por todas las lagrimas derramadas y por todas las vidas inocentes que tomo.

Este era el fin, lo derrotaría entonces podría vivir su vida sin preocupaciones, ayudaría a Naruto a derrotar al resto de Akatsuki. El mundo estará en paz entonces, y empezare una familia con Naruto, la familia que ambos nos merecemos, aun no estoy completamente convencida de las demás chicas, pero últimamente no me dejan opción. Pero para conseguirlo primero necesito matar a Itachi…

Es media noche, tengo que hacer esto sin que nadie se de cuenta, si Tsunade se llega a enterar de lo que planeo hacer me encerrar. Como sea las defensas de la aldea están hechas para nadie entre, sin embargo, salir es mucho más fácil. Pasar a los chunin que patrullan es fácil. incluso los anbu no son un gran desafío, ahora entiendo porque Naruto los llama extras. Finalmente cruzo la muralla ya nada puede detenerme…

-¿Vas a algún lado? – un voz me hace parame en seco

-Sakura – Genial la única persona que realmente puede detenerme, como demonios se entero

-Supongo que te preguntas como sé que ibas a tratar de salir de la aldea en busca de Itachi… y no, no leo tu mente – Sakura me sonrió, maldita pelirrosa, debí suponer que Naruto la iba a poner a vigilarme

-No voy a regresar

-No esperaba que lo hicieras, Naruto me dijo que probablemente Itachi te retaría, iré contigo

-No, esto es algo que debo hacer sola

-No pienso interferir, solo cuidare de que nadie mas lo haga o que quieran atacarte cuando termine y estés débil

-¿Prometes no interferir?

-Si

-Esta bien puede venir, dejo mi espalda en tus manos – le di ofrecí mi mano, pero ella me dio un abrazo, supongo que tener amigos no están malo

-Bien vamos – Sakura empezó a avanzar – por cierto ¿A dónde vamos?

* * *

 **Amegakure**

 **Base secreta de Akatsuki**

 **Tres días después de la partida de Naruto**

 **Cerca de las 3:00 am**

 **Con Pein y Konan**

Ambos Akatsuki discutían acerca de la siguiente fase de su plan, solo quedaban dos Jinchurikis, sin embargo, sus números también habían sido reducidos: Deidara, Sasori, Hidan y Kakuzu, muertos no era algo fuera de estimado, pero eso reducía sus números, Itachi estaba más muerto que vivo, Setsu no pelaba y Tobi no era confiable, lo que le dejaba solo a Kisame. Podrían intentar reclutar más miembros, pero ya no había muchos criminales de un rango aceptable ahí afuera, el chico Kyubi había barrido con la mayoría. El chico Kyubii sin lugar a dudas el mayor dolor en el trasero que jamás había tenido, tenía la peculiar habilidad interferir en sus planes, era momento de que finalmente se encargaran de él.

-Es momento de ir por el Kyubii – Pein hablo con voz neutra

-¿Qué pasara con el 8 colas? – Konan solo lo observaba sin mostrar ninguna expresión

-Cuando llegue Tobi mándalo a él – Pein se levanto listo para irse

-Alguien menciono al chico mas bueno de todo el planeta – Tobi apareció en la habitación - ¿Qué pasa Nagato? pareciera que no estas feliz de verme

-¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías… - a pesar de la molestia el líder de Akatsuki no mostro ninguna actitud

-Relájate, el dos colas esta muerto – Tobi se sentó en un sillón de la habitación

-¿Dónde estan Itachi y Kisame?

-Itachi fue a saldar cuentas con su hermanita, y Kisame lo acompaño, para asegurarse de que nadie interfiera, como sea envié a Setsu a que lo vigile

-Es momento de ir por lo últimos Jinchurikis, yo iré por el Kyubii tu encárgate del otro

-¿Seguro? Naruto-kun es bastante fuerte incluso tu puedes tener problemas con él

-Soy un dios, no hay nadie que pueda oponerse a mi voluntad

-Sí, sí, sí, ya se toda esa rutina de que eres un dios invencible, y no sé qué más, solo recuerda que yo te lo adverti… por cierto creo que tienes un intruso vagando por las tuberías, será mejor que ten encargues de él ¡Sayonara! – Tobi desapareció en un remolino

-Cuando todo esto acaba yo mismo lo matare – Pein le dijo a Konan antes de ir a recibir a su "invitado"

 **Con Jiraya**

 **Unos minutos antes**

Colarse a Amegakure fue mucho más fácil de lo que Jiraya había planeado originalmente, utilizando un viejo pasadizo secreto, que había encontrado en su batalla contra Hanzo. Ahora viajaba por las tuberías de esta gran ciudad de metal, buscando al líder a Akatsuki, si todo salía como lo tenía planeado regresaría casa en unos tres días. Entonces podría ver a Minato a lo ojos la próxima vez que se lo encontrara, finalmente se retiraría, y viviría pacíficamente en Konoha el resto de sus días, si eso sonaba bien.

-Jiraya nos volvemos a encontrar – Jiraya se dio la vuelta rápidamente para ver a la persona que le había hablado

-Imposible, tu eres… - Jiraya abrió los ojos al ver a 6 seis personas vestido con capas de Akatsuki

-Es momento de que conozcas el verdadero dolor

* * *

 **Omake**

 **Tobiman**

 **La primera misión parte 1**

Naruto estaba muerto, la escuela había sido mucho mas desafiante de lo que había pensado, todos sus maestros era demasiado exigentes, Kakashi de literatura ya le había mandado a leer tres libros y hacer un ensayo de cada uno, Asuma de historia lo puso a investigar sobre la creación de Roma, Gai de educación física lo hizo correr hasta morir y finalmente estaba la maestra de matemáticas Kurenai que tuviera un trasero tan sexy y esos lindo ojos no le daba derecho de dejarle 100 ecuaciones para la próxima semana…

-Me quiero morir Bob… al menos dime que ya llevo 3 meses y que ya van a ser vacaciones – Naruto se quejó desde el sillón

-Losiento Naruto-sama, pero solo lleva un día – Bob sonrió

-Uuuuuurrrrrrrggg mátame y acaba con mi sufrimiento

-¡Naruto es momento! – Obito llego gritando – hoy empieza tu entrenamiento

-Enserio me quiero morir

Después de varias horas de duro entrenamiento, Naruto estaba tirado en piso llorando.

-Creo que ese fue suficiente por hoy es hora de ir a tu primera misión

-Enserio que será ¿una simple patrulla? ¿algo en lo que pueda quedarme dormido en el Tobi-movil?

-No iremos a buscar al líder de la mafia un tal Gato, probablemente tenga guardaespaldas extremadamente fuertes

-Bromes ¿no?

-No, en realidad no, no te preocupes para eso te estado entrenado

-Fuero 3 horas y solo te dedicaste a atacarme con una lanzadora de pelotas de Beisbol

-¿Y qué no aprendiste nada?

-¡No!

-Oye mi maestro me puso a perseguir a un gato demonio di que te fue bien

-No sé si alegrarme sabes

-Estarás bien… creo solo recuerda lo que te enseñe

-¡No me enseñaste nada!

Un par horas después Naruto y Obito estaban detrás unos barriles de Gasolina mientras que dos docenas de gánsteres les disparaba con ametralladoras.

-Bien todo va de acuerdo al plan - Obito sonrió satisfecho

-¿Qué parte de esto estaba en el plan?

-Bien yo a lo de la derecha y tú la izquierda ¿listo? ¡ahora!

-¿Qué? ¡espera!

Media hora después Naruto estaba tomando aire de alguna forma había conseguido sobrevivir después de derrotar a golpes a una docena de Gánsteres armados hasta los dientes

-Lo hiciste bien para ser tu primer día

-¿Acaso quieres que me maten?

-Tranquilo tienes un poder místico fluyendo por tus venas

-¿Enserio?

-Si yo lo llamo el poder del prota, no puedes morir además de que de alguna manera siempre logras vencer, excepto quizás en finales de temporada

-Aja

-Hablo enserio… solo ten cuidado con tu mejor amigo normalmente se mueren o se hacen malos

-Como sea, hay que ir por ese gato tengo tarea que hacer

-Si ahora solo hay que derrotar a los hermanos cuervo

-¿A quiénes?

-No te preocupes demasiado solo son unos mercenarios que contrato Gato para protegerlo

-Porque presiento que algo malo va a pasar

-Ooohh, eso es porque el capítulo terminara con una música dramática, y una pantalla negra con la frase "continuara…" ya sabes para darle más dramatismo

…

…

…

 _Continuara…_

-Lo ves te lo dije…

* * *

Notas

No estaba muerto solo andaba de parranda, si bien la universidad es exigente, el mayor problema que he tenido para escribir es que me asquee de mi propia historia. me canse de escribir lo mismo. Por eso he estado probando nuevos universos, de momento hay varias ideas nada serio.

También me di cuenta que no podía mantener el ritmo de chiste que tenia, por eso decidí meter algo de drama.

Realmente no tengo nada que decir, espero que le haya gustado.

Hasta la próxima vez

-Aaron Oasis


	24. Capitulo 23 El Cuervo y el Escritor

**Capítulo 23**

 **Pov Naruto**

 **Las afueras de Kumo**

 **10:00 pm horas antes de la batalla de Jiraya**

Naruto, Kurotsuchi, Sai y Yamato caminaban hacia las puertas de Kumo pensando en la forma de entrar en la aldea sin levantar sospechas.

-No se preocupen tengo un plan - Naruto sonrió – sin embargo, necesitan ropa nueva

15 minutos después los cuatro iban vestidos con gabardinas, sombreros y bigotes claramente falsos mientras que Sai sostenía una cámara, Kurotsuchi una grabadora y el cap. Yamato un block de notas. Obviamente se veía extremadamente sospechosos sin embargo esta parte del plan de Naruto. Cuando se acercaron a la puerta fueron detenidos por un grupo de shinobis de Kumo.

-¿Quiénes son y que quieren en Kumo? – pregunto el líder de los ninjas

-Tranquilo amigo somos del sindicato – Naruto respondió en voz baja

-¡¿El sindicato?!

-Si el Sindicato de Usuarios de las Artes Shinobis y Samurái o el **S.U.A.S.S** , acaso quieres que todo el mundo se entere de que estamos aquí – todos los shinobis se vieron entre ellos – díganme acaso ¿fueron víctimas de alguna clase de abuso?

El líder de los shinobis miro alrededor antes de acercarse a Naruto – Gracias a Kami, que finalmente están aquí, no tienes idea de lo que hemos sufrido, con decirte que no tenemos ni seguro medico

-No tienen seguro médico – Naruto exclamo alarmado antes de ver a Yamato - Anotaste eso ¿verdad? No se preocupen ya estamos aquí ahora iremos a dar una vuelta para que otras "irregularidades" hay por aquí

-Adelante – El líder le permitió la entrada a Naruto y a su equipo

-Gracias compañero… oh una cosa más será mejor que el Raikage no se entere de que estamos aquí

-Tranquilo compañero, mis labios están sellados – les dijo antes de volver a desaparecer

Caminaron varios metros antes de que Naruto volviera a hablar

-Ven fue sencillo – Naruto sonrió mientras que caminaba rumbo a la oficina del Raikage

-No puedo creer que eso haya funcionado – Kurotsuchi estaba impactada de la facilidad con la que habían entrado a Kumo

-Siempre funciona ¿Cómo crees que le hice para hacer turismo por Iwa la vez que me capturaron? – Naruto sonrió aún mas – buenos tiempos

-Vaya eso explica las constates quejas que mi abuelo recibió después de eso – Kurotsuchi se quedó pensativa - como sea vamos a ver al Raikage

-Ustedes alto ahí – una persona desconocida intercepto al grupo

* * *

 **Con la bella unica e inigualable Satsuki ah si y Sakura**

 **Cerca del Antiguo Complejo Uchiha**

 **Al mismo tiempo**

Ambas chicas iban a toda velocidad entre los árboles camino al viejo complejo, llevaban un día entero de viaje. Satsuki no había hablado mucho desde que salieron de Konoha, pero aun así había un millón de cosas estaban pasando por su mente en ese momento, recuerdos de su vida antes de "esa" noche, de cómo había sido feliz, también de lo que había pasado esa noche de sintió que su alma había sido rota, por la persona que más amaba y como cambio todo después ese noche , de cómo la soledad había engullido su alma, de lo cerca había estado de abrazar a la oscuridad, pero sobre todo de como su vida cambió drásticamente, y como una sola persona ilumino todo su mundo. Era un complejo mar de emociones, su odio por su hermano y su deseo de venganza, contra el deseo de probarse a sí misma que era mejor que Itachi, y que lo que hacía no era venganza sino justicia. A pesar de todo eso Satsuki tenía una cosa clara y esa era que mataría a Itachi esta noche, fallar no era una opción.

-Satsuki hay alguien más adelante – Sakura distrajo a la Uchiha de sus pensamientos

Ambas se detuvieron en un claro donde un hombre de piel azul las esperaba

-Se suponía que debías venir sola – Kisame tenía su mano en la empuñadura de su espada

-Ella está aquí por la misma razón que tú, asegurarse de que nadie interfiera – Satsuki le respondió al hombre pez

-Bien entonces sigue adelante, pero ella se debe quedar aquí – Kisame miro a Satsuki

La Uchiha no iba a negar que estaba nerviosa, así que miro a Sakura una última vez.

-Buena suerte – Sakura le dijo antes de que se empezaran a besar de una forma tan intensa que a Kisame le salió un hilo de sangre por la nariz

-Volveré pronto – Satsuki dejo sola a Sakura con Kisame

Ambos se quedaron en un silencio incomodo, viendo como Satsuki se perdía entre lo arboles

-Y… ¿Sabes jugar Póker? – Sakura le pregunto a Kisame de pues de uno minutos de silencio que parecieron horas

* * *

 **Con Kakashi**

 **Konoha**

 **Mismo tiempo**

Kakashi leía tranquilamente uno se sus libros, acostado en el sillón mientras que el pequeño Obito dormía sobre su pecho, por momentos como estos es que Kakashi se levantaba por las mañanas. Esta paz era todo lo que necesitaba.

-Kakashi – Shizune su bella esposa llego del trabajo – Sakura y Satsuki no están en la aldea… por tu nula reacción supongo que lo sabias

Kakashi cero su libro antes de voltear a ver a su esposa, sabía que era malo ignorar a una mujer cuando te habla, especialmente si duermes junto a ella.

-Si lo sabía ayer por la noche vi como salían de la aldea – Kakashi respondió

-¿Por qué no hiciste nada para detenerlas?

-Shizune yo las entrene, y sé de lo que son capaces, jamás hubiera podido detenerlas, además estoy seguro de que salieron de la aldea por una buena razón – Kakashi hablo con voz tranquila

-¿Sabes a donde fueron cierto?

-No, ni idea – Kakashi solo sonrió con su ojo

-Solo recuerda que te estoy vigilando Hakate – Shizune miro seria a Kakashi antes de abrazarlo

-Lo sé – Kakashi sonrió mientras que también la abrazaba

-Sera mejor ir a dormir mañana tienes una misión temprano

-Lo que digas cariño – le dijo a su esposa al momento de seguirla a su habitación

Después de tanto tiempo se dio cuenta que finalmente lleno el vacío que lo había perseguido por años. Y ahora protegería a familia a cualquier costo.

* * *

 **Con Naruto**

Naruto y sus compañeros fueron sorprendidos por una bella mujer de piel morena, pelo blanco y ojos azules…

-Yo sé quiénes son ustedes – la mujer tenía una mirada aterradora, sus ojos estaba rojos y su sonrisa se movía junto a su respiración agitada.

Naruto pensó que era linda, pero se veía que estaba demasiado loca incluso para sus estándares…

-Lo siento señorita, pero seguramente nos está confundiendo – Naruto intento alejarse de ella, sin embargo, ella lo sostuvo del cuello

-Ustedes no irán a ningún lado – la mujer estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso – yo sé quiénes son, así que no los dejare ir, tienen que ayudarme

-¿Ha? – Naruto y lo demás se quedaron en shock

-Son del sindicato ¿no es así? así que ayúdenme, soy la secretaria del Raikage y me hace trabajar 14 horas diarias, los siete días de la semana, los 365 días del año, y todo eso por el salario mínimo y ni siquiera me pagan horas extras, no voy a poder sobrevivir a este paso ¡por favor ayúdenme! – la mujer empezó a llorar desconsoladamente – se los suplico ayúdenme hare lo que sea

-¿Lo que sea? – Naruto sonrió perversamente, antes de ser golpeado por Kurotsuchi

-Ni lo pienses – la pelinegra amenazo a Naruto, pensando en que el rubio había pensado en algo pervertido con la peliblanco

-¿Qué? No estaba pensando en eso… bueno tal vez si lo pensé, pero no lo iba a hacer… creo. Como sea ella podría ayudarnos a Reunirnos con el Raikage de forma más sencilla que iniciar una revolución socialista en este lugar – Naruto le dijo a Kurotsuchi

-¿Pensabas iniciar un revolución para poder hablar con el Raikage?

-Si, tenía pensado empezar varios sindicatos que empezarían a exigir cosas, después habría huelgas y el gobierno intentaría suprimirlas, pero cuando se dieran cuenta abría levantamientos y así iniciaría una revolución lo que forzaría al Raikage a negociar con nosotros y ¡boom! Tendríamos nuestra reunión con el Raikage un plan a prueba de bobos

-No se si seas un genio o un idiota

-Querida Kuro-chan la gente se viene preguntando eso desde el primer capítulo – el rubio solo suspiro nostálgico – que buenos tiempos

-Aja… como sea que vamos a hacer con ella – Kurotsuchi señalo a la peliblanca que estaba quejando se con el capitán Yamato que intentaba anotar todas las quejas

-No te preocupes tengo un plan – Naruto se acercó a la peliblanca - ¿disculpe señorita…eh?

-Marui – la menciona dijo entre sollozos

-Srta. Marui creo que podemos ayudarla sin embargo necesito que concrete una cita urgente con el Raikage – Naruto le dijo a la chica

-Claro no será un problema – la peliblanco hablo después de haberse calmado un poco

-Perfecto, nosotros seguiremos haciendo un poco más de investigación, en los alrededores – Naruto le dijo mientras que acaricia su bigote falso

* * *

 **Base secreta de Orochimaru**

 **2:00 am día siguiente**

Orochimaru estaba revisando a su experimento más grande, el cuerpo perfecto que albergaria su alma en un futuro cercano. Todo parecía ir a la perfección en sus planes pronto tendría cuerpo nuevo y seria invencible, después de todo este nuevo cuerpo tenía las células de Hashirama como base, además de los rasgos de los mejores clanes… era perfecto.

-Es hermoso Orochimaru-sama – Kabuto le dijo Orochimaru

-Kabuto por más que lo intentes jamás me vas a poder seducir, eres demasiado viejo para mis gustos – Orochimaru se rio

-No me refería a "ESO" Orochimaru-sama – Kabuto se intentó defender – me refería a su nuevo cuerpo

-Pero si piensas que soy hermoso, lo sé no lo puedo evitar – Orochimaru solo sacudió su cabello en señal de victoria

Mientras tanto Kabuto pensaba en que no debió permitir que Orochimaru se juntara con Naruto

-Como sea Kabuto, solo unos días más y mi nuevo cuerpo estará listo – Orochimaru sonrió satisfecho – y en ese momento me convertiré en el ninja más fuerte de todos los tiempos

-Hey Orochimaru – Guren entro en el laboratorio

-¡Tú no tienes permitido entrar aquí! – Kabuto amenazo a Guren – Además debería tener más respeto con Orochimaru-sama

-¡Cállate cuatro ojos! no estoy hablando contigo, tengo la información que quería – Guren la dio un pergamino a Orochimaru que lo leyó en seguida

-Así que finalmente está pasando, Guren reúne a mis tropas saldremos a dar un paseo… oh y despierta a Yugo, vamos a ir a ver a mi linda estudiante favorita

Kabuto cada vez estaba de más mal humor no podía entender como Orochimaru había cambiado tanto y eso lo molestaba. Ya no era el brutal ninja, al que la había dado su lealtad.

* * *

 **Con Satsuki**

 **Salón principal del complejo Uchiha**

 **Al mismo tiempo**

Satsuki entro a la sala principal del complejo, iba vestida con un traje de batalla azul oscuro, con algunos detalles rojos además del símbolo de su clan en la espalda y un símbolo del clan Namikaze-Uzumaki en uno de sus hombros, además de que llevaba en su cintura la katana que Naruto le había regalado tiempo atrás. Al entrar vio a Itachi sentado en una especie de trono de piedra vistiendo su capa de Akatsuki.

-Llegaste antes de lo esperado – Itachi hablo con una voz fría y sin emociones

-Quería acabar con esto lo más pronto posible – Satsuki le respondió sin interés

-Espero que hayas cultivado tu odio, esa es la única forma de la cual puedes ser un reto para mi

-No, mi odio por ti es insignificante en este momento, no lo malentiendas te odio con todo mi ser, pero aprendí que si te dejas controlar por el odio caerás en la oscuridad, y yo no pienso hacer eso. Te asesinare bajo mis condiciones, haciéndole justicia a mi clan y a nuestros padres.

-Así que has decidido seguir el camino de ese idiota rubio

-Puede que sea un idiota, pero es infinitamente mejor ninja y hombre que tú

-Si piensas eso, eres más ingenua de lo que pensé

-Antes de que te mate quiero saber algo ¿Cuál fue la verdadera razón detrás de esa noche?

-Te lo dije demostrar mi poder, quiero mostrarle al mundo que soy más fuerte que cualquier otro, más fuerte que los mismísimos Madara y Hashirama

-Sabes lo estuve pensando un tiempo, y es imposible que hayas matado a todo el clan tu solo esa noche dime ¿ese sujeto con la máscara te ayudo? Se que también es un Uchiha – Satsuki le pregunto a Itachi, que siguió sin demostrar ni una sola emoción

-¿Acaso importa?

-Si, él es fuerte, muy fuerte, lo suficientemente fuerte como para haber vencido a Naruto y es un Uchiha y aun así trabajas con él, lo que me hace dudar de tus verdaderos motivos así que dime la verdad ¿Por qué mayaste a todos esa noche? ¿Qué es lo que no me quieres decir? – Satsuki estaba furiosa con Itachi, porque después de todo ese tiempo la seguía tratando como a una niña pequeña

-No tiene sentido que te expliqué mi plan, al fin de cuentas sigues siendo solamente una niña boba, que no entiende el mundo de los adultos, además estarás muertas una hora ¿Por qué desperdiciar saliva contigo? – Itachi mostro su intimidante Mangekyou – oí que ya tienes unos ojos como los míos ¡muéstramelos!

-Antes dime como obtuviste los tuyos ¿realmente mataste a Shisui? – Satsuki pregunto

-Si, y fue realmente divertido, ver como la luz de sus ojos se apagaba. Solamente puedes obtener estos ojos después de asesinar a la persona que más quieres, un pequeño precio a pagar por un poder tan grande

Satsuki finalmente activo su propio Mangekyou

-No, eso no es cierto, cuando yo creí Naruto había muerto fue cuando lo desperté no es necesario asesinar, solo ver morir a la persona que más quieres o al menos creerlo… siento que no es el odio lo que despierta el Sharingan sino el miedo y dolor, de perder a la persona más importante que tienes

-Realmente eres más débil de lo que creí, ni el valor para asesinar a ese idiota, estoy muy decepcionado de ti

-Eso es porque yo no soy tú, Itachi, y estoy segura de que nunca lo seré, y ahora me doy cuenta de que fue estúpido intentar razonar contigo, así que acabemos con esto – Satsuki desenvaino su Katana y se puso en posición de ataque

* * *

 **Mientras tanto con Sakura**

La pelirrosa estaba sentada una silla ahora vestía una capa de Akatsuki y sonreía con superioridad, ante un pobre Kisame que estaba en ropa interior solo conservando su espada.

-Full de reyes y sietes gane de nuevo, paga – la pelirrosa sonrió mientras que el Akatsuki se quitaba el anillo que le había dado el líder a todos los miembros de Akatsuki, y este probablemente lo vaya a matar por perder su anillo de una forma tan ridícula

-Esto no quedara así mocosa - grito el hombre pez mientras que tomaba la poca dignidad que le quedaba y se alejaba del lugar… llorando

* * *

 **3:30 am**

 **Amegakure**

Jiraya estaba confundido, Pain el líder a Akatsuki en realidad era Yahiko su antiguo estudiante, sin embargo, tenía el Rinnegan los ojos del sabio, los mismos ojos que había visto únicamente en Nagato otro le los chicos que cuido en cuando vino a Amegakure, hace años ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Además, quienes eran los otros cinco sujetos, que estaba con él, y porque también tenían el Rinnegan, nada de esto tiene sentido. Había conseguido derrotar a dos de los cuerpos, pero había recibido diversas heridas, en especial una en el costado que no dejaba de sangrar.

-Mierda, ahora si la he cagado – Jiraya estaba escondiendo se delo seis Pein, mientras que reunía más del chakra natural, por suerte debido a su entrenamiento con Naruto su control de este había mejorado mucho, al punto de que incluso ya no necesitaba ayuda para controlarlo, sin embargo, había invocado a Fukasaku-sama para poder estar a un nivel mayor, pero obviamente esto no hizo ninguna diferencia. Pein era un monstro que no entendía de razones lógicas, el poder combinado de los seis era demasiado – bueno como dicen en mi pueblo, mejor aquí corrió que aquí quedo

Jiraya empezó la retirada del lugar utilizo todo el sigilo que había desarrollado a través de años de espiar en las aguas termales sin ser detectado.

-Esa es una buena idea Jiraya-chan – el viejo sapo le dijo mientras que se metían a una alcantarilla y empezaban a caminar por el drenaje

-Bien, creo que si sigo este camino llegaremos al mismo lugar por el que entre… maldición no entiendo esto ese era Yahiko, pero tenía los ojos de Nagato además ¿Quiénes eran los otros? ¡no entiendo nada! - Jiraya maldijo

-Creí que habías dicho esos niños habían muerto hace años, además de que no dijiste que pensaste que ese niño Nagato era el elegido por la profecía

-Eso creí, se escuche que habían muerto en un intento de matar a Hanzo, fue lo que creí durante años pensé que sería él, el chico del que hablaba la profecía, hasta que conocí al nuevo Naruto – Jiraya estaba pensativo

-Esa profecía solo ha causado problemas, exactamente que se significaba – Fukasaku recordó la profecía que había contado el Gran Sapo Sabio años atrás

" _Desde la oscuridad y un lugar olvidado_

 _Un ninja buscara su lugar en un mundo desconocido para él_

 _Cargara con un peso que nunca pido_

 _La paz su objetivo será_

 _Su decisión maraca el destino del mundo_

 _Porque el destino no está escrito"_

-Durante años creí que era Nagato; un huérfano, que cargaba con el poder del Rinnegan que deseaba un mundo mejor para él y sus amigos. Pero cuando conocí a Naruto el guerrero de otro mundo, con el Kyubii en su interior, lo supe en ese instante, él era el elegido por eso durante años lo observé esperando equivocarme, no quería poner el peso del mundo en lo hombros de alguien, que no estaba preparado para cargar con eso.

-Jiraya-chan…

-Si no salgo de aquí, dile a Naruto que fracase en muchas cosas, pero que él es mi mayor logro y orgullo, además por favor dale la llave, y a Tsunade dile que siempre será mi más grande amor

-No, cuando salgamos de aquí tú mismo lo harás – le dijo el viejo sapo de forma seria

-Si tienes, razón además le volver a pedir a Tsunade que se case conmigo - ambos se callaron cuando vieron la luz al final de túnel - lo sabía este camino era la salida ¡Lucky! – Jiraya vio la presa por la que había entrado era un amplio lugar lleno de agua el lugar estaba oscuro solo había unas cuantas lámparas en las esquinas

-Jiraya-sensei sabía que intentarías huir por aquí, fue por aquí por donde entramos esa vez cuando nos llevaste al festival – Jiraya tembló al escuchar esa voz, mientras que un recuerdo fugaz paso por su mente donde el llevo a los tres huérfanos a divertirse a ese festival hace tantos años atrás – es hora de que comprendas lo que es el dolor

Con eso muchas luces empezaron a iluminar a la presa, ese un enorme cuarto desde donde llegaba diversos tubos que drenaba toda la lluvia y la llevaban al mar. Jiraya se encontró parado sobre una piedra mientras que había un Pein en cada una de las esquinas, además de que el cuerpo principal estaba frente a él, aparente mente los dos cuerpos que había derrotado con anterioridad estaban de nuevo en pie ¿cómo era posible?…

-Espera donde est… - Jiraya no pudo decir nada porque en ese momento el sexto cuerpo salió del agua destrozando su garganta

-Jiraya-chan – grito el sapo, mientras que Jiraya era empalado en el aire, por otros cuatro Pein que lo atravesaron con dos barras negras, cada uno, antes de estrellarlo de nuevo contra la piedra

El cuerpo de Yahiko se acercó hasta donde están el moribundo y se inclinó para poder verlo a los ojos.

-Este es el final, en unos días iré a Konoha, y yo mismo obtendré a Kyubii, has vuelto a fracasar al intentar proteger a tus alumnos

Con eso los seis Pein dejaron a Jiraya desangrándose…

"Así que este es el final… de mi historia… este el final de Jiraya "el galante" lo siento Naruto…"

* * *

 **Flash back**

 **Hace dos años**

Naruto y Jiraya estaban almorzando Ramen, tomando un descanso del entrenamiento de Senjutsu, ambos estaban hartos de comer insectos, por lo que fueron por algo de comida humana.

-Oye Naruto tengo curiosidad

-¿Mmh? – rubio tenía lo boca llena de ramen así que solo se giró a mirar al Sannin

-¿Como fue que morí?

-¿Qué? - Pregunto el rubio cuando trago

-Bueno, no yo, sino mi versión de tu mundo – Jiraya le aclaro al rubio que puso una cara complicada – aunque si no me lo quieres decir está bien

-No es que… es complicado es triste, pero fue asombroso

 **Flashback de otro mundo**

Naruto y lo quedaba de la 1ª división estaban en la vanguardia de la línea ofensiva, su objetivo era abrir un hueco en las líneas enemigas, para que el escuadrón de los Kages asesinaran a Itachi Uchiha, el plan desarrollado por un tal Shikamaru, y estaba saliendo a la perfección, los clones enemigos estaban siendo derrotados con facilidad.

-Lo logramos – Grito Kakashi Uchiha – que avance el escuadrón de los Kages

En ese momento los cinco Kages, seguidos de otros 6 ninjas clase S, cargaron a través de hueco, que habían abierto las fuerzas de Naruto

-Sensei vaya con ellos nosotros no encargamos – Konohamaru grito, Naruto miro a Satsuki, que le dio una mirada de aprobación

Antes de ir detrás de los Kages

Cuando entraron al palacio de Itachi, este estaba esperándolos en apoyado en una columna, mientras que había una figura misteriosa sentada en el trono.

-Asombroso lograron llegar hasta aquí – la voz hablo sin moverse del lugar

-¿Quién eres? – Exigió saber el Raikage, para que un instante, después la figura hubiera aplastado su cráneo destrozándolo contra el piso

-Yo soy Madara – dijo la figura con una enorme sonrisa

-Imposible - dijo el Tsuchikage con temor en su voz

-Los mataría, pero no puedo dejar a nuestros invitados si diversión – Dijo Madara, al momento de regresar a su asiento y varias figuras salían de entre las sombras

-No es posible ¡Tu bastardo! También reviviste a los antiguos Kages – el escuadrón de los Kages ahora se encontraba rodeado por 12 ninjas revivido por el Edo Tensei

-Dios como el poder ver sus caras valió la pena la espera – Madara se rio como un demente mientras que lo ninjas veían a; amigos; padres; maestros; frente a ellos listos para matarlos

-¡Te asesinare! – grito la Mizukage después de ver a su abuelo y a su maestro entre los Títeres de Madara sin embargo fue detenida por Ryou que con sus monstruosa fuerza la lanzo hacia Naruto que estaba distraído viendo a la figura de un rubio, que estaba parado justo a un lado de Madara

-Saca a los Kages aquí nosotros nos encargamos de esto – Dijo Ryou mientras que Jin y Orochimaru se colocaban a lado de el

-¡Pero…! - exclamo el rubio cuando aparto la mirada de su padre

-Maldita sea solo hazlo – le grito Ryou – nosotros no valemos mismo que las nuevas generaciones, y si nuestro sacrifico les da otra oportunidad, con gusto daremos nuestras vidas.

-Además somos los Sannin, si morimos nos llevaremos a varios con nosotros – le dijo Orochimaru con una sonrisa

-Naruto vete, vive muchos años, cumple tus sueños, yo le diré tu padre el fantástico ninja en el que te has convertido – Jin le dio una última sonrisa – ahora vete, tú también Obito, estoy seguro de que estará orgulloso de ambos

Obito solo apretó los puños mientras que se lleva a los Kages con el Kamui – Naruto tomo al resto y utilizo el Hirashin para sacar al resto… dejando solo a lo Sannin contra lo Kages revividos

-Dígame ¿pensaron que iban a morir así? – les dijo Orochimaru cuando se convertía en una enorme serpiente blanca

-Hubiera preferido morir en varios años después de haber formado una familia - Jin le dio una mirada a Ryou - o en una orgia masiva, pero esto tampoco esta tan mal

Ryou solo rio

Con eso los Sannin crearon una barrera para que nadie más saliera…

Poco después de cuando la barrera cayo las fuerzas de la alianza entraron al palacio encontraron los cuerpos de los tres Sannin hecho pedazos, pero también encontraron a la mayoría de los Kages sellados para siempre, únicamente los Hokages habían conseguido escapar junto a Madara e Itachi.

 **Fin del flashback de otro mundo**

-Wow – fue lo único que dijo Jiraya

-Si no tienes idea, ellos sabían que iban a morir y aun así solo sonrieron, no lo sé, creo que su deseo de proteger realmente era más grande que cualquier otra cosa. Estoy seguro de que sin importar que tan herida estaba ella, se volvió levantar, era lo que más recuerdo de ella, aunque no fuera la más fuerte siempre se levanta – Naruto esteba llorando mientras que veía su plato - "Sin importar lo que pase nunca te rindas, pelea, aunque tu cuerpo este roto, tu alma destrozada y tu corazón no pueda más, no te rindas, tu sigue peleando" era lo que siempre me decía cuando me entrenada

-Entonces debo esforzarme si quiero ser tan asombrosa como ella – Jiraya le dijo con una sonrisa mientras que le alborota el cabello al rubio

 **Fin del Flashback**

* * *

" _Cierto aún tengo que superarla… Naruto hoy te demostrare de lo que soy capaz… moriré es un hecho, pero al menos me llevara a Pein conmigo_ " con eso Jiraya utilizo toda su fuerza de voluntad para ponerse de pie, ante la mirada atónita de Fukasaku

-No es posible Jiraya-chan – el sapo miro a su alumno poner se pie y concentrar chakra – entiendo – con eso el viejo sapo se fue

Jiraya hizo un sello de manos y con eso aparecieron dos clones

" _Aquí termina mi historia, pero este no es final… quizás necesite una secuela…_ _ **La historia de Naruto Namikaze**_ _si me gusta cómo suena… Estoy seguro de que Minato y Kushina les encantara escucharla…_ " Jiraya pensó mientras que empezaba a concentrar chakra para forma un Rasengan gigante

Los 6 Pein se giraron para ver a Jiraya y antes de que pudieran reaccionar estaba recibiendo los tres Rasengan gigantes, lo que causando una enorme de energía que destrozo la mitad derecha de su cuerpo y lo arrojo al mar.

" _Creo que lo logre… Tsunade como quiero volverte a ver… pero espero que sea en varios años… hasta entonces te esperare"_ fue el último pensamiento de Jiraya, que se hundía en la oscuridad del mar, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

 **Kumo**

 **Al mismo tiempo**

 **Habitación de Naruto**

Naruto se despertó extremadamente sobre saltado, con un extraño vacío en su interior que no lo dejaba respirar, estuvo así varios segundos, hasta que sintió una mano su hombro, y un olor extrañamente familiar lo relajo, y lo hizo sentir seguro, hasta después de uno minutos se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando…

* * *

 **Konoha**

 **Mismo tiempo**

 **Oficina de Tsunade**

La rubia estaba viendo el cielo, no había podido dormir, asique seguía es su oficina esperando algo, no sabía que solo esperaba una señal, del cielo que le dijera que Jiraya estaba bien. Cerro los ojos por un segundo y sintió que alguien la abrazaba y el olor de Jiraya. Se dio la vuelta esperando verlo, pero se encontró sola en su oficina, sin poder contenerlo más empezó a llorar…

* * *

 **Con Satsuki**

 **Cerca del amanecer**

-¡¿Qué es que acaso eres inmortal?! – Satsuki grito furiosau cuando vio que Itachi había sobrevivido a su Kirinu utilizando su Susano

Itachi no respondió solo sonrió dentro de su armadura roja y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia Satsuki

-Necesitaras más que eso para matarme hermana idiota

-Bien hermano veamos si esto es tu tamaño – Satsuki creo su propio Susano no era tan grande e intimidante como el de Itachi, pero aun así era algo para tomar en cuenta

Satsuki se lanzó con todo para golpear a Itachi con su propio Susano solo que antes de que llegara el Susano de Itachi se disipo, haciendo que Satsuki golpear el aire. Satsuki noto a Itachi de rodillas frente a ella y decidió terminarlo, cara a cara así que también dejo el Susano y tomo la espada que Naruto le había regalado hace años. Lentamente se acercó a un moribundo Itachi que tenía la mirada en el piso.

-¿Unas últimas palabras? – Pregunto Satsuki mientras que se agachaba para darle el golpe final

Itachi rio, antes de mirar a Satsuki con una gran sonrisa, que le hizo recordar a los días antes de esa noche…

-Te ha vuelto fuerte Satsuki – fue lo último que dijo Itachi, antes de golpear la frente de con sus dedos, antes de caer muerto en los brazos de Satsuki, que por puro instinto lo atrapo, antes de dejar salir un grito de victoria, que lentamente se convirtió en un grito de dolor…

 **Cerca de ahí**

-Realmente es fuerte la hermanita de Itachi – Dijo la mitad blanca de un ser de dos caras

-Si, por eso debemos capturarla – respondió la mitad negra – Avancen tenemos que hacerlo ahora que esta débil – le ordeno a los varios centenares de tropas blancas que estaban detrás de él

Estas tropas avanzaron hacia un debilitada Satsuki, que lo vio venir he intento ponerse de pie, pero los músculos no le respondieron…

-¡Shanraroo! – Sakura grito mientras que destrozaba la unidad más cercana a Satsuki – ¿Estas bien Satsuki?

-Viviré, pero no creo que sea fácil salir de aquí - dijo la pelinegra al notarse rodeada de Zetsus blancos – pero mas importante Sakura de donde sacaste esa capa

-La gane en un Juego de Póker no es linda – dijo Sakura presumiendo la capa de Kisame

-Sabes no quiero saber cómo paso eso – dijo Satsuki soltando una pequeña risa

-Supongo que tendremos que abrirnos paso a golpes – Sakura al volver a ponerse seria, podía fácilmente con ese número de enemigos, el problema era proteger a Satsuki al mismo tiempo – animar un poco las cosas

-Cabrones hijos de puta, sabían que iba estar débil después de esa batalla

-Ese lenguaje Satsuki-chan – Una voz se escuchó cerca de ellas

-Tsk… lo siento Orochimaru-sen… sei - la joven Uchiha estaba confundida ¿Por qué estaba Orochimaru ahí? Había reaccionado por puro instinto originalmente, ahora observaba al Sannin salir de la tierra - ¿Qué hace aquí?

-¿Acaso creíste que dejaría a mi más querida estudiante sola?

-Pero usted no puede pelear

\- Lo sé, pero tengo un ejército – dijo el Sannin con una sonrisa en ese momento un centenar de ninjas del sonido empezaron a cargar contra el enemigo – Guren llévalas a un lugar seguro – la usuaria de cristal obedeció tomando a la Uchiha – Sakura-chan creo que olvidas algo - el Sannin le dio un pergamino con el cuerpo recién sellado de Itachi

-Orochimaru-sama esto no tiene sentido – Kabuto se quejó - ¿Por qué arriesgamos todo lo que hemos construido por proteger a esa chica?

-Ella no es cualquier chica Kabuto, ella es Satsuki-chan mie mejor estudiante - le contesto a Kabuto sin voltear a ya que su atención estaba en el grupo de Satsuki que se alejaba

-No lo entiendo Orochimaru-sama, usted ya no es el mismo – con eso Kabuto ataco a Orochimaru que lo esquivo con suma facilidad

-Ay… Kabuto me decepcionas, deberías saber que yo siempre tengo un plan B – Con eso Orochimaru activo un sello en el cuello de Kabuto y este colapso echando espuma por la boca y lo ojos en blanco

* * *

 **Con Naruto**

 **Poco después de medio día**

Naruto y compañía iban saliendo de la oficina del Raikage, habían conseguido su objetivo de concretar una reunión de Kages, además de mejoras salariales y seguro médico completo a los shinobis de Kumo. Sin embargo, Naruto se encontraba especialmente callado, lo que no paso desapercibido para el resto del grupo.

-¿Naruto-sama se encuentra bien? – Sai fue el que pregunto

-Si, creo que si, saben que creo que lo mejor será volver a Konoha antes de lo planeado – dijo Naruto serio

-Como ordene Naruto-sama…

* * *

 **Guarida secundaria de Orochimaru**

 **Con Satsuki y Sakura**

Ambas chicas descansaban de la batalla, mientras que Guren y una docena de ninjas del sonido custodiaban el lugar, Sakura se estaba preparando para operar a Satsuki, sabía que su amiga no iba a permitir que le pusiera los ojos de Itachi solo así, por lo que espero a que se quedara dormida para poder operarla. Por suerte los ojos de los Uchihas eran como bombillas, que podías cambiar con suma facilidad.

 **Mientras tanto**

Orochimaru estaba viendo a Kabuto que era prisionero de sus fuerzas…

-Realmente me decepcionas Kabuto, creí tendrías una visión mas grande del mundo – Orochimaru vio al peliblanco cuatro ojos en el piso – Ya no me eres de utilidad… desháganse de él

Orochimaru les ordenó a sus hombres que asesinara a su vieja mano derecha, mientras que se dirigía al ver Satsuki. Pero antes de que pudieran hacerlo este se liberó, y asesino a uno antes de escapar… mientras huía se encontró con un hombre con una mascara vestido con una capa negra con nubes rojas.

-Vaya es el perro de Orochimaru ¿Qué perdiste a tu amo? – le pregunto el de la mascara

-Tu eres Tobi

-Si lo sé, ahora dime una buena razón para que no te asesine

-¿Has oído hablar de cell?...

* * *

 **Konoha**

Naruto, Sai y Yamato aparecieron en la oficina de la Hokage donde se encontraba Tsunade con Shizune y unos cuantos sapos alrededor de Fukasaku y Shima…

-Ma; Pa ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto el rubio al ver a los sapos

-Sera mejor que te sientes Naruto, hay algo que debes de saber…

* * *

 **Mini Omake**

Un rubio de treinta y tantos años estaba haciendo papeleo quejando se por las nuevas Exigencias del S.U.A.S.S

-¡¿Quién fue el gilipollas que se le ocurrió que era buena idea sindicalizar a los Shinobis?!... o si ya recordé – y con eso en mente regreso a su papeleo

* * *

 **Omake**

 **Tobi-man**

 **Los hermanos cuervo**

Naruto y Obito había derrotado a todos matones que había en el lugar, y ahora iban por Gato, solo tenían que pasar a los hermanos cuervo, un par de mercenarios que se hacían llamar Tsukuyomi y Amateratsu. Los hermanos utilizaba trajes parecidos a un uniforme Anbu, con mascaras del sol y la luna.

-Tobiman lo lamento, pero será mejor que des la vuelta – el hermano mayor estaba parado enfrente de la puerta de la habitación de donde se escondía Gato

-Vaya que has crecido Tsukuyomi-kun, pero tenemos trabajo que hacer, ahora muévete – Obito contesto, pero los hermanos no hicieron ningún movimiento para quitarse el lugar – parece que tendremos que pelear, encárgate de ella – Obito le indico a Naruto que fuera por Amateratsu la hermana menor – intenta que no te mate

-No me das muchos ánimos – respondió Naruto nervioso

-Acabalo – fue la orden que le dio Tsukuyomi a su hermana que de inmediato saco una Katana para intentar rebanar a Naruto

Que pudo esquivar el golpe por poco. Los dos se fueron alejando del lugar mientras que combatían, aunque era mas Amateratsu intentado rebanar a Naruto que solo corría por su vida.

-Deja de moverte idiota que no ver que no te puedo matar – grito la enmascarada

-Oh claro ¿Y no quieres que también te prepare un café?

-Realmente eres un idiota, pero bueno que se podría esperar de alguien que viste pijama en publico

-En primera es un mameluco* de zorro por lo que es genial, además no se como te soportas, eres odiosa, seguramente vas a terminar siendo una solterona virgen de 40 años con 12 gatos – Naruto le grito a su enemigo que se sonrojo debajo de la mascara

-Tú idiota, para que te lo sepas yo ya tengo novio, y es el chico mas lindo de todo el mundo, completamente diferente a un idiota como tú – grito la chica avergonzada

-Sabes le tengo lastima al pobre idiota, no sé cómo alguien podría salir contigo

-No lo llames idiota, puede que se un poco bobo en ocasiones pero… espera ¿Por qué te estoy diciendo esto? además al menos yo tengo novio, a ti seguramente no te quiere nadie

-Ya quisieras bruja, mi novia es la chica mas linda, amble e inteligente de todo el universo y algún día será mi esposa ya lo veras…

Mientras tanto dos figuras observaban la pelea de estos dos desde las sombras comiendo palomitas.

-¿Crees que deberíamos decirles? – pregunto uno

-¿Bromeas Itachi? esto es lo mas divertido del mundo, será mejor ver cuanto tiempo tardan en darse cuenta de quien son en realidad – le contesto Obito mientras que le daba un trago a su bebida…

* * *

Notas:

Vale iba a publicar antes pero compre un nuevo juego durante las vacaciones y se me fue el tiempo, lo siento. Que les puedo decir cada vez me es mas complicado escribir, mas allá del tiempo que tengo para hacerlo, el mayor problema es mantener un nivel en la trama, humor y drama que realmente me agrade. de momento no pienso para pero todo parece indicar que seguiré tardando un poco para publicar.

Bueno en otro temas creo que nos faltaba algo de drama, espero que el capitulo estuviera a la altura de sus expectativas. admito que si me gustara escribir pelas hubiera sido mas épico el capitulo.

 **Una ultima cosa me quede en 47 referencias distintas, na mentira seguramente su mas de 200 ya que hay com por capitulo, asi que mejor** **simplemente** **disfruten** **conmigo de esta historia**

Nos volveremos a leer y que la fuerza los acompañe

-Aaron Oasis


	25. Capitulo 24 La calma antes de

**Capítulo 24**

 **Amegakure**

 **Medio día después de la batalla de Jiraya**

-No debiste confiarte Nagato – Konan estaba levantando los restos de los cuerpos de Pein únicamente el cuerpo de Yahiko había sobrevivido al ataque de Jiraya, debido a que el resto de los cuerpos lo habían protegido

-Debo admitir que no esperaba que le levantara después de eso – Nagato estaba creando nuevos Pein para remplazar los que había perdido – Jiraya-sensei realmente me impresiono

En ese momento apareció Zetsu de entre la tierra

-Itachi está muerto – informó la parte blanca

-Kisame y Tobi están buscando su cuerpo – termino la otra parte

-Ese es un problema menos del cual encargarme – dijo Nagato – Es momento de que viste Konoha, dile a Kisame y Tobi que vayan a Kumo por el ocho colas, yo mismo me encargare del Kyubii – el ser de dos caras volvió a desaparecer – Konan en cuanto tiempo estarán los nuevos cuerpos

-En un par de horas

-Bien al mañana iremos a Konoha

* * *

 **Konoha**

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? – Naruto pregunto sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar

-Naruto-chan escucha Jiraya-chan dio lo mejor… - Fukasaku intento explicarle a Naruto

-¡No quiero escucharlo! – Naruto dijo en negación – no, no, no, no, no de nuevo por favor

-¡Naruto contrólate! No eres el único con que está sufriendo -Tsunade le reclamo a Naruto, que se estaba controlando para no dejar salir su frustración

-Naruto-chan escucha sé que es muy duro, pero Jiraya hizo lo que hizo porque quería protegerte – Fukasaku le estaba diciendo a Naruto

Naruto levanto su mano indicándole que se callara – yo… solo quiero estar solo – fue lo que dijo antes de desparecer en un relámpago

De inmediato aparecieron tres Anbus – Levanten la nueva Barrera anti-Hirashi y vigílenlo para que no haga nada estúpido, no puede salir de la Aldea, utilicen cualquier método para mantenerlo dentro de la aldea, incluso la fuerza letal de ser necesario, Yamato estas a cargo de eso.

-Entendido – con eso anbu se fue con Yamato

-Sai necesito que hables con Danzo y le digas que necesito su ayuda para mantener a Naruto dentro de la aldea, sin el resto de equipo 7 no creo poder mantenerlo a salvo de si mismo por la buenas – Tsunade le dijo al chico pálido, que solo asintió con la cabeza antes de desaparecer

-¡Maldita sea! – Tsunade rompió su escritorio de un golpe

-Tsunade-chan; Jiraya-chan dejo esto para ti – El viejo sapo le dio un paquete a Tsunade – Espero que la próxima vez que no veamos sea en un mejor momento – Con eso los sapos desaparecieron

Tsunade, mando a todos a cumplir sus misiones, antes de abrir el paquete para ver un sake especial del monte Myouboku

-Maldito seas Jiraya… ¿Por qué te tenías que ir? – fue lo único que dijo antes de empezar a llorar en silencio

 **Con Sai**

El pálido ninja de Raíz viajaba por lo techos de la aldea en dirección a la base secreta de Danzo, tenía que proteger a Naruto quería proteger a Naruto, era su amigo su mejor amigo…

 **Flashback**

 **Dos semanas antes**

Naruto y Sai estaban comiendo Ramen, discutiendo sobre cosas sin importancia.

-Sai eres un idiota y si no fuera porque eres mi mejor amigo te mataría – le dijo Naruto dándole el ultimo sorbo a su tazón de ramen

Sai se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de responder - ¿Soy tu mejor amigo?

-Si pero no te emociones, veras: Kiba me fastidia, con Shino casi no hablo, Shikamaru ya tiene a Chouji, Konohamaru es mi aprendiz, Gaara es mi hermanito, Kakashi y Yamato son muy viejos, Haku no cuenta y Sakura… diría que tiene tetas, pero bueno está más plana que una tabla, pero sigue siendo mujer, al igual que el resto de mi harem. Así que por eliminación eso te convierte en mi mejor amigo.

Sai solo pudo sonreír por la declaración.

-Vaya quien lo diría si sabes cómo sonreír – Naruto miro a Sai que sonreía por primera vez de forma sincera – ¿listo? vamos los Hyuga nos esperan – sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón Sakura llego en ese momento, y le dio un golpe a Naruto que lo mando a volar contra un muro de ladrillos – maldito sea el sexto sentido de las mujeres – fue lo último que dijo el rubio antes de caer inconsciente

 **Fin del Flashback**

-Hare lo que sea para proteger a Naruto…

* * *

 **Con Iruka**

 **Al atardecer**

El chunin recibió un mensaje de la Hokage, diciéndole lo que había pasado y que tenía que buscar a Naruto. Ya que no aparecía en ninguno de los lugares que solía frecuentar.

El chunin supo de inmediato donde se encontraba el rubio, y ahora se encontraba subiendo una colina donde se encontraba un árbol, muy pocos conocían lo que en realidad ocultaba ese árbol. La tumba del cuarto Hokage y su esposa… la tumba de los padres de Naruto.

Al llegar a la sima encontró el rubio sentado observando el árbol, el chunin se sentó junto al él. El solo se empezaba a ocultar por el horizonte, sin embargo, aún hacía calor. Mientras que ambos estaban sentados uno junto al otro hasta que el chunin saco un paquete de helado de su bolsillo una paleta de moras para compartir. Le entrego la mitad al rubio que la recibió sin decir nada.

Después de varios minutos el rubio empezó a llorar, mientras que el chunin lo abrazaba, consolando a su alumno favorito en el momento cuando se encontraba más vulnerable.

-Yo creí que esta vez iba a ser diferente… creí que yo podía salvarlo – las lagrimas escurrían por las mejillas de Naruto

-Naruto no fue tu culpa, has hecho todo lo posible para hacer un mundo mejor…

-¡¿Y entonces porque siguen muriendo?! ¡El viejo, Zabuza, Asuma y ahora… Ero-sennin! ¡Todo lo que he hecho no ha valido nada! – Naruto grito desperado

-¿Si pero dime a cuantos has salvado? ¿Cuántas Familias se han vuelto a reunir por ti?

-No las suficientes

-Naruto…

-¡Yo solo quería que el me viera cuando me convierta en Hokage! ¿sí? ¡Era lo único que quería! Quería que se sintiera orgulloso de mi… él era lo más cercano que tenía a un padre, por eso quería que estuviera conmigo en ese momento… ¿es acaso eso mucho pedir? – le grito Naruto con la voz desgarrada a Iruka

-No, Naruto no es mucho pedir, pero la vida no es justa, si la vida fuera justa en este momento estarías con tus padres y Jiraya-sama en tu casa cenando en familia, porque eso es lo que te mereces, pero la vida no es justa. A veces por más que no esforcemos las cosas no salen como queremos, a veces simplemente la vida decide pegarnos en con todo lo que tiene en la cara. Es una puta mierda lo sé, pero tú eres más fuerte que eso, yo lo sé, también sé que sin importar lo que te ponga la vida enfrente, tu podrás segur adelante – Iruka le dijo muy convencido a Naruto que no dijo nada por varios minutos solo observando el árbol que estaba frente a él

-¿Qué es lo que debo hacer ahora?

-No lo sé… ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres hacer?

-Quiero enterar a Ero-sennin es lo que se merece, pero no creo que la abuela este de acuerdo con que vaya a ese lugar

-Como tu maestro y ninja de Konoha tengo que negarme completamente a esa idea y decirte que regreses a tu casa y no te metas en problemas… pero como Iruka tu hermano mayor tengo que decirte que si quieres hacerlo… lo hagas…

-Nunca espere que el siempre recto Iruka-sensei, me esté diciendo que ignore una orden directa de la Hokage – le dijo Naruto entre lagrimas

-Iruka-sensei no, tu hermano mayor si – Iruka le dio una sonrisa a Naruto – solo una cosa asegúrate de volver o las chicas me mataran por haberte dejado ir – Iruka le dijo con un poco de nervioso

-Aun no pienso morir… Iruka-niisan gracias – Naruto se levantó, se limpió las lágrimas y empezó a caminar rumbo a su casa

 _ **-Recuerda que no estas solo en esto -**_ Kurumi le dijo a Naruto en su mente

- _Lo sé…_

 **En la noche**

Naruto fue a su casa para preparase para el viaje que le esperaba, ya había notado que sus marcas del Hirashin fuera de la aldea habían desaparecido eso o algo interfería con ellas. Dado que anbu lo había estado siguiendo desde regreso de la colina, debería de ser una barrera lo que estaba interfiriendo con sus marcas. Camino tranquilamente hacia la puerta principal de Konoha. En donde fue interceptado por más de 200 Anbus y varios equipos ninjas.

-Naruto por órdenes de la Hokage tienes prohibido salir de la aldea así que da la vuelta – Neko le ordeno a Naruto

-Neko-senpai creo que tienes la errónea idea, de que ustedes pueden evitar de que salga caminado por esa puerta – le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

-Naruto será mejor que la hagas caso y des la vuelta no queremos lastimarte – Yamato vestido como Tenzo amenazo a Naruto

-¿Y qué les hace creer que ustedes pueden lastimarme? – Pregunto Naruto – Les dejare algo en claro si tengo que matarlos para poder salir de la aldea, no duden un solo segundo que lo hare – Naruto mostro los ojos del Kyubii

-Naruto detén esta locura – Shikamaru estaba junto con los equipos 8 y 10 – si asesinas a un ninja de Konoha ¡NUNCA SERAS HOKAGE! – la piña parlante intento apelar al sentido de la Razón de Naruto

-Pues que así sea – Naruto desenvaino sus Kunais de tres puntas, mientras que un Aura rojiza lo empezaba a cubrir y sus ojos se volvían rojos

-Naruto por favor no hagas esto ¡tú no eres así! – Ino le grito desperada a Naruto

-Lo siento Ino, pero se lo debo, incluso si tu o Hinata se meten en mi camino, pueden acabar muy mal – contesto el rubio mientras que una segunda cola de formaba a su alrededor – Así que muévanse o pelen, pero no me hagan perder mi tiempo

-¡Maldita sea! – Shikamaru grito mientras que empezaban a ejecutar su plan para intentar contener a Naruto

Una enorme barrera se creó alrededor de Naruto, que al mismo tiempo era aprisionado por una celda de Madera de Tenzo…

-Nada mal Shikamaru, pero… ¡¿Quién demonios te crees que soy?! – mientras que liberaba 4 colas del poder de Kurumi

4 minutos y 36 segundos después Naruto caminaba tranquilamente por las puertas de Konoha dejando detrás a una enorme cantidad de ninjas de Konoha inconscientes o demasiados heridos como para moverse.

Clap-clap-clap

Una figura empezó a aplaudir mientras que salía de entre las sombras…

-Kukukukukuu… Buen trabajo Naruto-kun, estoy impresionado – una tétrica voz se escuchó en la cercanías

-¿Qué quieres Orochimaru?

-Lo mismo que tú por lo visto – el Sannin de las serpientes sonrió

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Kukukukuku… Vamos Naruto-kun para alguien que antes lo sabía todo me estas decepcionado, yo vine a buscarte, la razón la misma por la que acabas dejar inconscientes a todos esos ninjas, quiero el cuerpo de del idiota Jiraya – el Orochimaru puso una expresión mas seria al decir eso ultimo

-Orochimaru si es por otro de tus experimentos yo te voy a… - Naruto iba a discutir con el Sannin sin embargo este lo interrumpió

-¿Naruto-kun por quien me tomas? Nunca utilizaría los genes defectuosos de ese idiota en mis experimentos… puede que haya querido matar a Jiraya antes, pero eso no quita el hecho de que él era mi mejor amigo… y al menos se merece un entierro digno… así que vamos a Amegakure a buscarlo

-Debo admitir que nunca espere esto de ti – Naruto no sabia que pensar en ese momento

-Puede que no comparta tus ideales de paz y amor, pero no soy un completo insensible, así que vamos juntos porque tampoco soy un suicida como el para ir yo solo… por cierto me encontré con mi linda estudiante, y su amiga ambas están bien ahora descansa en una de mis bases.

-Bien vamos, Amegakure nos espera

* * *

 **Con Satsuki y Sakura**

 **Base secreta de Orochimaru**

 **Mismo tiempo**

Satsuki estaba despertando la batalla con Itachi la había dejado extremadamente lastima y cansada así que había estado durmiendo desde que Sakura la llevo a la base de Orochimaru. Ahora la joven Uchiha se encontraba desorientada no tenía idea de donde estaba, además de que tenía los ojos vendados, sospecho que era por desgaste que sufrieron sus ojos durante la batalla, pero los sentía diferentes, no era la misma molestia que tenía últimamente.

 **-** Vaya, despertaste antes de lo que esperaba – Sakura hablo cuando entro en la habitación

-¿Sakura? ¿Dónde estamos? – Satsuki pregunto mientras que se sentaba en la cama

-En una de las guaridas de Orochimaru, sabes nunca creí que estaría ocultándome con un ninja traidor de Konoha – la pelinegra escucho como dejaban algo sobre una mesa cercana

-Sakura… ¿Qué le hiciste a mis ojos? – la ultima Uchiha pregunto sin mas

-¿Yo? Nada… no sé de qué hablas

-Sakura

-Antes de que te enojes conmigo, tengo que decir que fueron ordenes de Naruto

-Sakura – ya se podía notar molestia en la voz de la Uchiha

-Te extraje tus ojos… y antes de que pierdas la cabeza los sustituí con otro par… - Sakura contesto dubitativamente

-¡¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?! No tenías el derecho de tomar mis ojos sin mi permiso – Satsuki estallo

-Si lo que te preocupa es el Sharingan, no te preocupes por eso, tus nuevos ojos también tienen el Sharingan – Sakura contesto intentando calmar a su amiga

-¿Cómo? ¿de dónde sacaste otro par de…? – Satsuki pensó en eso unos segundo antes de empezar a gritar - ¡¿No te aviste?!

-Como lo dije fueron ordenes de Naruto

-Sakura quítame estos ojos ahora mismo – exigio Satsuki

-No

-Si no lo haces yo misma lo hare – Satsuki estaba a punto de quitarse las vendas

-Hazlo y te quedaras ciega para siempre, porque escondí tus ojos donde nunca lo encontraras – Sakura sostuvo la mano de Satsuki

-Están escondidos en tu sostén – nuestra Uchiha dijo molesta

-¿Qué? ¡claro que no! – Sakura se quejó indignada

-Tienes razón ahí NUNCA ha habido ¡NADA! – la Uchiha menciono con veneno en su voz

-¡Satsuki! – grito Sakura furiosa

Después de veinte minutos en los que Sakura estuvo quejándose de lo mal Satsuki la trataba, y en los que la Uchiha estuvo peleando para que le pusieran sus ojos de nuevo, ambas finalmente se calmaron…

-Entonces dime ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – pregunto Satsuki

-Naruto me conto que hay una leyenda que dice que para alcanzar el máximo nivel del Sharingan se necesita conseguir una nueva luz

-… - Satsuki solo levanto una ceja, en señal de no entender a lo que se refería

-Si yo tampoco lo entendí, pero es que básicamente que, si consigues un par nuevo de Mangekyou Sharingan, recuperaras la vista, y podrás utilizar todo su poder sin preocupaciones

-¿Cómo demonios él sabe eso? – Satsuki estaba incrédula

-Satsuki después de todo este tiempo, sigues pensando ¿Qué Naruto es solo un idiota? Ya deberías de saberlo Naruto sabe demasiadas cosas, de las cuales nos oculta muchas – Sakura aprendió que debías ver más allá de las apariencias, y Naruto era como un enorme iceberg

-Lo sé, siempre lo he sabido, que hay algo que oculta y que es algo grande – Satsuki estaba frustrada de no saber que era lo que ocultaba Naruto en realidad

* * *

 **Oficina de Tsunade**

 **Poco después**

-¡¿Cómo que escapo?! ¡Se supone que habían planeado como detenerlo! – Grito Tsunade furiosa

-Lo sentimos Tsunade-sama, pero Naruto resulto ser más fuerte de lo que esperábamos, su control del Chakra del Kyubii resulto estar por encima de planeado – Shikaku se disculpaba

-¿No se supone que podías detenerlo si hacia eso Yamato?

-Eso creí, pero no solo utilizo el Chakra del Kyubii, también lo combino con todo su arsenal de Jutsus, no sabíamos que podía hacer eso – Yamato se disculpo

-Tsk, su entrenamiento de las últimas semanas, no creí que avanzara tanto – Tsunade estaba muy moleta con el rubio cuando regresa lo golpearía, y luego lo pondría a perseguir a Tora el resto del año

-¿Deberíamos mandar grupos a buscarlo? – Neko pregunto

-No jamás lo alcanzarían antes de que llegue a Amegakure, tendremos que esperar a que regrese, mientras tanto quiero que doblen las guardias – Tsunade les ordeno a sus fuerzas

-Si señora

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

 **Cerca del amanecer**

 **Con Naruto**

 **Cerca de Amegakure**

-¿Realmente está seguro de esto? – Orochimaru estaba escuchando el plan de Naruto para infiltrarse en Amegakure

-Claro ¿Por qué dudas de mi plan?

-No lo sé quizás ¿Por qué es absurdamente estúpido?

-Te recuerdo que sigues vivo por mi plan, absurdamente estúpido e ingenioso, de seducir a la Shinigami

-…

-Tu tranquilo déjamelo a mi – con eso los dos ninjas se acercaron a la entrada donde fueron rápidamente rodeados por una docena de ninjas de Ame

-¡Alto ahí! ¿Quiénes son? Y ¿Qué quieren en la gloriosa Amegakure?

-Buenas tardes nosotros somos comerciantes del País del Arroz y venimos a vender nuestros productos aquí en Ame, si quieren comprobarlo aquí están nuestras identificaciones – Naruto les entrego un par de tarjetas el líder de los ninjas de Amegakure

Que la leyó…

 _Credencial de_ _Ninja_ _digo Comerciante_

 _ **100% Real no Fake**_

 _Nombre: Alvin Yakitori_

 _Fecha de Nacimiento: 10 de octubre de XXXX_

 _Sexo: 2 o 3 veces al día_

 _Domicilio: En mi casa_

 _Fecha de expedición: Ayer_

 _Vigencia: 4ever n ever_

 _Credencial de_ _N_ _inja_ _Pervertido_ _Transgénero digo_ _Comerciante_

 _ **100% Real no Fake**_

 _Nombre: Jefferson Gutierritos_

 _Fecha de Nacimiento: Ni idea_

 _Sexo: Desconocido (es una de las grandes preguntas de universo)_

 _Domicilio: Alguna guarida secreta fría y tenebrosa_

 _Fecha de expedición: Ayer_

 _Vigencia: 4ever_

Ambas tarjetas estaban hechas con crayolas y tenían dibujos de los dos ninjas con bigotes falsos y por alguna extraña razón también un marcianito bailando

-Toda parece en orden sr. Yakitori, espero que usted y el señor Gutierritos disfruten su estadía en Amegakure – el guardia les regreso sus identificaciones

-Te dije que iba a funcionar – Naruto le dijo Orochimaru con una sonrisa – ahora paga

-Estúpidos ninjas de Ame - El Sannin solo le dio una bolsa de dinero a Naruto que sonrió complacido.

-Esperen un momento – el líder de los guardias le hablo antes de que se alejaran - ¿Exactamente qué es lo que venden?

-Qué bueno que lo preguntas ¿si ubicas los asadores de Garry Coleman?

* * *

 **Con el extremadamente sensual Tobi**

 **Cerca de Kumo**

 **Después del amanecer**

Tobi y Kisame habían rastreado al Hachibi hasta la isla tortuga, ambos estaban listos para iniciar acabar con su misión, -Kisame encárgate del Hachibi, los Zetsus te ayudaran, tengo algunas cosas que hacer – Tobi simplemente desaparecido en un remolino

Para después aparecer junto a Kabuto a las afueras de una cueva…

-Entonces ¿El cuerpo perfecto que esta haciendo Orochimaru está ahí dentro?

-Si esta hecho lo mejor de lo mejor, ADN; Uchiha, Senju, Uzumaki, Namikaze, Hyuga… tiene al menos una doce de líneas de sangre diferentes, además de los ojos de Mikoto Uchiha

-Interesante, Zetsus ataquen – Tobi le rodeno a un millar de Zetsus blancos que empezaron a salir de la tierra y se dispusieron a atacar la guarida de Orochimaru

-Pein y Konan están a punto de atacar Konoha – el Zetsu negro salió de la tierra

-Asi que Nagato al fin se esta moviendo, bien cuando acabemos aquí iremos a dar un vistazo – Tobi sonrió dentro de su mascara todo iba conforme a su plan, con Itachi muerto, solo Nagato y Naruto podían detenerlo y ahora estaban a punto de matarse entre ellos.

 **Konoha**

 **Por la mañana**

Kakashi estaba regresando de una misión, había estado toda una semana fuera de la aldea, tuvo que ir a encargarse de unos problemas en la frontera sur. Finalmente regresaba a casa con su familia estaba cruzando las puertas de Konoha cuando se encontró con un par de caras familiares…

-Yamato ¿vas de salida? – pregunto el peleiblanco algremente

-Kakashi me alegra que hayas vuelto, será mejor que vayas a ver a Lady Tsunade de inmediato – Yamato tenía una expresión seria

-¿Pasó algo malo?

-Jiraya-sama esta muerto y Naruto huyo de la aldea para ir a buscar su cuerpo

-¡¿Qué?!

-Sera mejor que hable con Lady Tsunade, tengo que reunirme con el grupo de Anko lo amas pronto posible

-Ok, Gracias

Kakashi se dirigió a oficina de Hokage cuando vio que alguien había sido lanzado a través de puerta por una furiosa Tsunade

-¡No tengo tiempo para sus estupideces! ¡Salgan de mi vista antes de que decida utilizarlos como sacos de golpeo! – fue el grito que se escuchó desde la habitación

Kakashi tomo valor antes de entrar

-Tsunade-sama he vuelto

-¡Llegas tarde! ¡12 horas tarde! – Tsunade le lanzo una botella de Sake vacía

-Yo… - Kakashi solo la pudo evitar

-¡Maldita sea Kakashi era la única vez en la que no debías haber llegado tarde! – Tsunade lo miro con odio

-Lo siento

-Lárgate de mi vista y no dejas que nadie entre – Kakashi vio como una lagrima corría por el rosto de Tsunade y con una expresión seria salió de la oficina de Tsunade

-¡Kakashi! – Shizune llego con Obito y salto sobre su esposo para abrazarlo - Me alegro de que estés bien, han pasado tantas cosas últimamente que estaba preocupada

-Shizune dime que ha pasado

Una hora le tomo a Shizune relatar lo que había pasado en los últimos días durante la ausencia de Kakashi. Ahora ambos estaban hablando en una de las salar de estar de la torre.

-Si hubiera llegado antes hubiera podido detener a Naruto

-Lo dudo mucho

-¿Por qué?

-Porque seguramente lo hubieras acompañado en lugar de detenerlo, así eres tú, es como cuando te fuiste con el equipo 10 a vengara a Asuma

-Yo…

-No tienes que negarlo, te conozco bien

-Shizune…

 **¡Booooom!**

Una explosión se escucho en el centro de la aldea

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Nos atacan alguien a travesó la barrera – grito alguien en el pasillo – todos prepárense para pelear

-Shizune llévate a Obito a un lugar seguro yo iré a ver que esta pasando

-Pero…

-¡Hazlo! Siente que estamos en problemas…

* * *

 **Amegakure**

 **Medio día**

Naruto vendía asadores mientras que Orochimaru buscaba el cuerpo de Jiraya, con ayuda de sus serpientes, todo parecía ir según el plan… si el plan fuera volverse asquerosamente ricos vendiendo asadores con mp3. Ya que no tenían suerte encontrando el cuerpo de Jiraya, el lado positivo es que no había rastro del líder Akatsuki.

-Entonces sr. Jefferson Gutierritos ya encontró lo que buscamos

-No y si me vuelves a llamar así me encargaré de que tengas el peor destino posible – Orochimaru miro con un profundo odio a Naruto, que solo trago mientras que hacia una nota mental de no volver a joder al Sannin… nota que olvidaría 5 minutos después – lo tengo una de mis serpientes lo encontró, tu espera aquí mientras que yo voy a recuperar su cuerpo

 **Guarida principal de Orochimaru**

 **Un par de horas después**

Guren había llegado a la guarida después de recibir un mensaje de uno de los espías de Konoha, informando que se encontraba bajo ataque, así que la usuaria del cristal fue a buscar a Orochimaru para que le diera ordenes aun no podía dejar ir a las ninjas de Konoha, todavía seguían muy heridas como para pelear. Sin embargo, al llegar no esperaba que ese lugar fuera un campo de batalla, esas criaturas blancas con la que habían peleado anteriormente, ahora invadían el lugar por cientos y los ninjas de sonido no podían contenerlas. Había estado luchando por expulsarlas del lugar durante una hora, cuando un relámpago amarrillo apareció a su costado. Naruto y Orochimaru habían regresado de Ame.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? – pregunto el Sannin

-No lo sé cuando llegue ya estaban aquí – contesto Guren

-Bien limpiemos este desastre para que podamos encargarnos de Ero-sennin

-Naruto espera – Guren le grito – están atacando Konoha, el líder Akatsuki esta atacando Konoha

-¿Qué? – Naruto estaba incrédulo por esa declaración

-Será mejor que vaya a Konoha yo defenderé mi base – le dijo Orochimaru

-Si… - Naruto se quedo quieto unos segundos sin hacer nada – no puedo, no siento ninguna de mis marcas

-Jiraya te enseño la invocación ¿cierto?

-Si, pero… ¡oh! claro una invocación inversa, será más rápido que ir corriendo – con eso desapareció en una bola de humo

* * *

 **En Konoha**

 **-¡Narutoooooo!**

* * *

 **Omake**

 **Tobiman**

 **Al día siguiente**

Naruto estaba agotado su batalla de ayer con esa chica loca, fue realmente agotadora. Si no fuera por que Obito llego en el momento adecuado, lo hubiera hecho picadillo.

Aunque para ser sincero hubiera preferido eso a tener que regresar a esa prisión que se hacía llamar escuela. Ibiki de Física era un sádico de mierda, Ebisu de química tenia un tornillo suelto y finalmente estaba la misteriosa maestra de biología. Todos decía que el infierno, pero estaba demasiado cansado como pensar en eso.

-Te ves cansado – Sakura le comento cuando termino la clase

-Ayer no puede dormir mucho – el rubio contesto

-Supongo que es difícil acostumbrarse a todo esto – la chica menciono

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A este mundo de ricos, para serte sincera yo estoy becada, mis padres son comerciantes no somos pobres, pero jamás hubiéramos podido pagar una escuela tan cara como esta

-Ya, debo admitir que es muy diferente al orfanato donde a veces no había comida para todos, es un mundo completamente diferente, aquí nadie se preocupa por lo que pasa fuera de estos muros

-Tienes razón aquí solo importa tu reputación… de hecho hubo un tiempo donde era molestada por ser becada, eso fue hasta que Ino me empezó a defender – Sakura sonrió – hubo una que le tiro un diente a una chica que se burlaba de mi desde entonces es mi mejor amiga

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas becada?

-Desde la escuela elemental

-Entoces tu e Ino ha sido amigas por mucho tiempo

-Si

-Yo también tenía un mejor amigo, pero un día lo adoptaron y no volví a saber nada de él… era un poco raro pero buena persona… pero estoy seguro de que un día nos volvernos a encontrar

Sin embargo, la conversación de ambos se vio interrumpida cuando la puerta se abrió y una persona entro al salón

-Bien escuche gusanos…

-¡Tú!/¡Tú! – gritaron tanto Naruto como la persona que había entrado

Naruto no la dudo ni un instante y se dirigió a la venta para saltar y escapar poco le importaba que se encontraba en el segundo piso, si embargo cuando estaba punto de saltar fue tomado por el cuello y luego azotado contra el piso, por la recién llegada, que había saltado sobre las bancas para poder atrapar al rubio, el cual ahora estaba besando el piso con uno de sus brazos inmovilizado contra su espalda mientras que la persona en cuestión estaba sentado sobre de el sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Después de estos años que no nos vemos, y lo primero que haces es intentar escapar de mi, rompes mi corazoncito mi pequeño Naru-chan – la persona que se encontraba en su espalda era una peli morada de poco más de 20 años, su bello rostro y sus curvas dignas de una diosa, eran opacados por sus grandes ojos cafés que solo podían expresar una cosa… maldad.

- _Lo siento_

-Puedes hablar más fuerte no te escuche

-Lo siento nee-san

-Lo siente ¿Qué?

-…

-No te soltare hasta que lo digas fuerte y claro como lo hacías antes mi pequeño Naru-chan

-¡Lo siento, Anko-nee-sama! No debí haber intentado escarpar, yo debí haber corrido a tus brazos para saludar a mi mas bella y sexy Onee-sama, a la cual adoro con tomo mi alma, y por eso cumpliré cualquier capricho que me pida – Naruto se trago su orgullo y recito las líneas que Anko lo había obligado a memorizar durante su estadía durante juntos en el orfanato – y eso es porque para mi solo hay una mujer y esa en Anko-nee-sama

-¡Me alegro que mi Naru-chan siga siendo mi dulce hermanito! – con eso Anko se levanto y levanto a Naruto antes de darle una brazo que fue correspondido por el rubio para luego derramar alguna lagrimas – te he extrañado mi pequeño hermano

-Eeeehh… ¿Disculpe Mitarashi-sensei? ¿Se conocen? – Sakura rompió el silencio que se había generado en el salón desde la llegada de la peli morada

-¡Claro somos hermanos! ¿Acaso no ves el parecido? – dijo la Anko mientras que abrazaba a Naruto

-Eeeehh… - la peli rosa no veía la más mínima similitud entre ambos

-Ambos crecimos juntos en el mismo orfanato – explico Naruto – estuvimos en la misma habitación y Anko-nee-chan fue la que siempre cuido de mi hasta que dejo el orfanato después de cumplir 16, ya tenia 5 años que no nos veíamos – todas las chicas dieron un Aaaaaww

-Cierto, la ultima vez que no vimos fue cuando te viole y tome tu virginidad – Anko dijo todo el mundo se quedo en silencio

-¡EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH! – fue el grito que se escuchó en toda la escuela

Naruto solo estaba completamente rojo aparentemente había suprimido ese recuerdo de su memoria, ahora lo todo lo que paso ese noche no podía salir de su cabeza.

Mientras tanto una tímida chica veía con miedo a una pelinegra que estaba sentada atrás de ella

-¿Satsuki-chan estas bien? – pregunto tímidamente la Hyuga

-Claro que estoy bien ¿por qué no lo estaría? – pregunto la Uchiha con una sonrisa psicópata

-Porque acabas de destruir tu bolígrafo

-Enserio no me había dado cuenta – Satsuki tenia clava su mirada en su maestra de biología y su "novio", y hasta el mismo diablo tendría miedo si supiera lo que está pasando por su cabeza…

Naruto solo sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda

 **Mas tarde ese día**

Las clases finalmente habían terminado, todo mundo se dirigía a sus casas. Naruto caminaba tranquilamente hablando con Shikamaru, Chouji y Kiba, sus nuevos amigos, cuando una furiosa pelinegra llego.

-Tu – dijo señalándolo – yo – señalándose – en una cita ¡ahora! – para después tomarlo de la mano y llevárselo de lugar

-Y tu querías salir con ella – Shikamaru miro a Kiba

-Tienes razón de la que me salve – Kiba miro como el rubio era llevado por la fuerza por su "novia"

Después de caminar un par de calles de ese modo Satsuki se relajó, y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Por lo que se empezó a sonrojar por llevar a Naruto de la mano.

-¿Satsuki? ¿Satsuki? ¡Hey! ¿Satsuki-chan?

-¿Qué quieres? – la pelinegra contesto fingiendo estar molesta para ocultar su nerviosismo

-¿Adonde vamos? Solo me arrastraste sin decirme nada

-Yo… ¡No lo sé! Se supone que es el hombre el que debe pensar en este tipo de cosas, así que dime ¿A dónde me vas a llevar?

-Yo… ¡Ya se! ¿Alguna vez has estado en el distrito comercial?

-No

-¡Entonces te encantara! iremos a visitar a unos viejos amigos, deben estar preocupados, de repente desaparecí sin decirles nada – Naruto sujeto con fuerza a Satsuki antes de llevarla al distrito comercial

Naruto llevo a Satsuki a caminar por las bulliciosas calles del distrito comercial, Satsuki se sorprendió de que muchas personas en ese lugar saludaban a Naruto, y el le explico que, durante su estadía en el orfanato, solía hacer trabajos de mensajería en ese lugar para ganar dinero extra y comprara comida extra para el orfanato.

Después de caminar por un par de horas Naruto llevo a la Uchiha a comer a su lugar favorito, un pequeño puesto ramen llamado Ichiraku´s

-… Y este Ichiraku's tiene el mejor ramen de todo el planeta – Naruto dijo cuando entro al lugar para se recibido por una cuchara de metal que es estampo en su cara a gran velocidad

-¡Una maldita semana, en la que no te apareces, en la que te vas sin avisar ¿tienes idea de lo preocupados que estábamos?! – un chica de pelo castaño, ligeramente mayor que ellos, salió de la cocina y amenazo a Naruto con un cuchillo

-No fue mi culpa Ayame-neechan, pasaron muchas cosas y no pude avisarles – Naruto intento explicar presa del pánico

-Mas te vale que tengas una muy buena explicación – Ayame finalmente noto a la acompañante del rubio - ¿Y tú quién eres?

-Ella es Satsuki y ella es… - Naruto iba a presentar a Satsuki pero ella lo interrumpió en un ataque de celos

-Soy su novia

Ayame miro fijamente a Naruto – Realmente tienes muchas cosas que explicar, lo harás después de comer, siéntate ¿te sirvo lo de siempre?

-Por favor

-¿Y tu qué vas a querer? Eeehhh… ¿Satsuki?

-Supongo que pediré lo mismo que él

-No creo que se buena idea, este idiota come ramen como si fuera una aspiradora y "el especial de Naruto" es para tres personas normales – Ayame señalo al rubio que solo se rasco la cabeza

Satsuki vio impresionada al rubio – Supongo que entonces un ramen clásico

-Bien, toma asiento en seguida salen, por cierto, me llamo Ayame

La Chica desapareció en dirección de la cocina

-Ayame-neechan y el viejo Teuchi son personas muy amables a veces cuando no conseguíamos comida para todos en el orfanato, ellos no invitan a comer – Naruto dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica

-¿Que el orfanato no recibe fondos del gobierno? – Satsuki pregunto

-Se supone, pero aparentemente nunca hay dinero suficiente

-Eso está mal alguien debería hacer algo al respecto

-Nadie lo va a hacer porque a nadie le importan lo huérfanos…

-Pero…

-Satsuki, antes de conocerme no te importaba lo que pasaba en ese lugar, ahora te importa porque yo te lo dije, pero al resto de mundo no le importa si a un puñado de niños sin padres viven o mueren

Ambos dejaron de hablar de ese tema

 **Fin del Omake**

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Ok capitulo corto compensado con Omake extra largo, saben aveces me gustaría hacer de Tobiman una historia independiente, pero luego me acuerdo de que ya casi no publico y se se me pasa.**

 **No sé he estado pensado en que quizás la calidad del fic haya caído, por eso me gustaría sabe su opinión ¿qué es lo que creen que le falta al fic. para ser mejor? espero sus comentarios**

 **En otro temas +75,000 views y mas 350 Favs. y Follows. joder voy a llorar de la emoción, gracias por acompañarme hasta este momento.**

 **No tengo nada mas que decir el dia de hoy**

 **Así que hasta que nuestros caminos se vuelvan a encontrar, nos volveremos a leer...**

 **-Aaron Oasis**


End file.
